Teorias refutadas
by ILSly
Summary: Existe la casualidad? Draco y Hermione prueban que no. TERMINADO, CONTENIDO MA- FIC GANADOR EN LOS DRAMIONE ADWARDS 2012 COMO MEJOR DRAMIONE HISTORICO/CLASICO! ¡MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS!
1. Chapter 1

******Todo lo que un lector de HP de J. K. Rowling, reconozca, no es mío, lo que No reconozcan, si lo es. **

**FanFic**

**Autora: ILDM **

**Teorías Refutadas**

**EDITADO**

**...chicas he editado y corregido los 6 primeros caps de Teorias Refutadas...pronto ire por los otros...Gracias enormemente a todas mis lectoras...es increible la aceptacion que ha tenido este fic. Se les quiere, es todo un honor.**

**#1 Quiddich**

¿Hermione? ¿Me escuchas? –

"no Harry no te escucho", pensó Hermione sumida en sus pensamientos.

Estaban desayunando en el gran comedor, Hermione llevaba ya varios días ofuscada y molesta, hasta el punto de volverse poco comunicativa y mucho menos amistosa, estaba peor que el más amargado de los centauros del bosque prohibido.

La razón: sus dos mejores amigos habían entrado en una época que ella no entendía y que realmente no le gustaba, una época que demostraba lo tontos que podían llegar a ser, el quiddich, bendito juego, como lo detestaba.

¿Es que el par de trogloditas que ella tenía como mejores amigos no sabían hablar de otra cosa? No Hermione, estas siendo injusta, si hablaban de otra cosa, de chicas, un tema del que ella francamente hubiera pasado de buena gana, detestaba ser la niñera de ese par, o su guía amorosa que era peor, Harry solo hablaba de Ginny, que lata, venga y díselo de una vez, la tonta también esta loca por ti desde hace años, ¿de verdad estas tan en las nubes que no te has dado cuenta Harry? Claro, lo olvidaba tienes otra cosa mas en mente, y hay estaba otra vez, ese juego, ¿es que de verdad es tan interesante?

Y luego, luego estaba la joya de la corona, la cereza del helado, Ron, ¡¡¡hay!!! Como la enervaba, el era peor que Harry, no hablaba de chicas, sabía que ella lo descuartizaría con la peor de sus maldiciones si se atrevía, no, Ron era peor, era cobarde, no era capaz de decirle lo que sentía por ella.

Bueno no hables tanto Hermione, tu tampoco lo has hecho, mejor te callas y piensas en otra cosa. ¡Dios! de verdad que te estas volviendo loca, mira que mandarte a callar tu misma.

Paseo su mirada por el Gran Comedor, en verdad era grande, por donde viera había parejas desayunando, charlando y OH, ¡por favor! ¡Señores! un poco de discreción, hay niños pequeños con la imaginación inocente aun, ¿porque pervertirlos con su exhibición de malabarismo? Allá afuera hay millones de pasillos oscuros y salones que desgraciadamente no son usados para llenarles el cerebro con algo útil, podrían usar algunos de estos para averiguar cuanto aire pueden aguantar mientras se tragan sus lenguas respectivamente, o para continuar sus experimentos de evolución humana, basados en la transformación de estos en pulpos, dado que pareciera que cada uno tuviera mas brazos que ellos, espera, ¿y eso a ti que te importa?, respira profundo y sigue comiendo Hermione.

Fijo su mirada en la mesa de Slytherin, que para su desgracia estaba frente a sus ojos, el Sombrero Seleccionador tenia sentido del humor, debía admitirlo, escogía los alumnos para esta casa entre los niños más enclenques y sin cerebro que podía haber en la población mágica, y, ¡allí estaba la prueba!, sentado tan campante entre los gorilas semi-trolls que eran sus amigos

¿Como es que algo como el pudo haber nacido en este universo?

¿Que clase de desperfecto o error en la genética hubo para que se permitiera su alumbramiento?

Eso era gracioso, tu humor mejora Hermione.

Y allí fue el muy petulante a sentarse entre unas chicas exaltadas, ¿Que es lo que le ven las tontas niñas de su casa?, ese uno de los misterios de la adolescencia que no entenderé nunca.

¡Ja! mira que pareja más cómica, definitivamente ella es la niña más sonsa, inútil y boba de las que existen en la tierra, ¡niña por dios!, además de tu mal gusto por ese idiota, y de tener el hígado para plantarle un beso, ni siquiera te has enterado que él a intercambiado ya su saliva con más de la mitad de la población femenina de tu casa, o lo que es peor, si lo sabes y no te importa, bueno como fuese, era claro que definitivamente, en Slytherin, la regla era ser idiota.

Y ¿Que es lo que buscas con la mirada engendro de la naturaleza con cabeza platinada?

¿Más presas para satisfacer tus hormonas de macho alfa adolescente?

¿No te basta con haber manoseado y besuqueado a la mitad de las chicas estúpidas que comparten la desgracia de compartir tu insignia verde y plateada?

¿Que buscas?

¿Y Qué diablos haces viéndome a mí?

Que ni se te ocurra, que ni se te pase por tu limitada imaginación, yo no soy ni remotamente una idiota de las que duermen en esas mazmorras a las que llamas dormitorios, y aunque así fuera en ninguna realidad o universo paralelo caería tan bajo, eso es cierto,

¿Si?, o ¿No?...

Un momento, espera, ¡por favor es Malfoy!

¿Que va a hacer el imbecil ese viéndote a ti?, solo busca la manera de fastidiarte mas la paciencia, además ya tu tienes un problema bastante grande en tu cabeza, no permitas que empeore, quita la mirada de allí y ya… OH eso es, besuquéate con la sonsa de tu novia y déjame en paz, ya puedo pensar tranquila.

Oye de verdad es tonta esa Pansy, el nombre le va bien, ¿que tanto puede tener ese patán para que lo beses así como si dependiera tu vida de ello sonsa?, ya va, ¿a ti te importa?

No verdad, voltea y ya, pero ¿porque que no puedes?, aparta la vista de allí, ¿Qué es esto? ¿Que demonios estas sintiendo Hermione Jean Granger? No, olvídalo, deséchalo de inmediato, estás molesta, eso es todo, quita la vista de esa irritante imagen.

Pero ¿en serio Pansy-sonsa como es que no le vomitas cuando lo besas? ¿Será que en este retorcido universo un bruto animal como ese bese bien?

Un momento, Stop, Alerta Roja ¿Y a ti que demonios te importa Hermione?

Bueno, pero pensándolo bien, con lógica, con interés; pura y básicamente científico es obvio que besando tal cantidad de estúpidas debe de haber ganado experiencia. ¿No?

Esto es peligroso, es curiosidad y la curiosidad mato al gato, tienes un gato, mejor pasó de esto. Sigue comiendo, y mira al capitán troglodita que es tu mejor amigo y que te esta llamando desde hace rato.

dime Harry-

¿estas bien?- no Harry Potter no estoy bien, por una milésima de microsegundo me imagine a Draco-idiota-Malfoy que compartía un beso conmigo, así que, definitivamente, no estoy bien-

Si, porque preguntas-

Porque… tienes la comida intacta desde hace varios minutos que te llame, ¿otra vez los elfos domésticos?- por favor Harry te la estas pasando mucho con Ron-

No, es que no tengo apetito, eso es todo-

Ah, Ron esta igual, fue a los baños, supongo que a devolver el desayuno…debe ser por el partido - ¡Y demonios! tenias que mencionarlo.

¿Es que de verdad los hace sentir tan machos como para mostrarle tanta devoción?

¿Que clase de segregación pasa por el cerebro de los chicos para que se exciten tanto con ese dichoso juego?

Respondo mi pregunta, ¡son chicos!

Debe ser la misma hormona desagradable que les sube al cerebro confundiéndoles y drogándoles los sentidos a las estúpidas que han besado a Draco Malfoy, eso o son verdaderamente estúpidas, o desesperadas, cualquier opción es válida.

Hormonas, al final todo se reduce a esto, fluidos que juegan por los cuerpos humanos guiando sus acciones, en vez de su cerebro, cosa que se incrementa a niveles nunca sospechados al entrar a la engañosa etapa de la adolescencia, esa etapa, la responsable en hacer que todos ellos, incluida, se comporten como enajenados y perfectos idiotas cada vez que hay una persona del sexo opuesto lo suficientemente cerca.

Hermione, despierta, ¿No te habían dicho algo?, responde…

Supongo Harry, y ¿que querías decirme?

Quería saber si…, ya sabes, si Ginny hablo contigo ayer, ¿como le fue con Dean? – pregunto con el rostro lleno de ansiedad.

¡O demonios!, ¿otra vez? Por favor Harry ya hemos hablado de esto, TU LE GUSTAS. ¿De verdad eres tan miope?, esos lentes deben de tener un gran aumento.

No Harry, no he podido hablar con ella, pero creo que las cosas no van bien - ¿Por qué diablos siempre tenía que terminar siendo su consejera matrimonial? ¿Cuando obtuviste el título de psicóloga?

¿En serió?, que bien- Harry puso esa cara de niño en navidad que ella muy a su pesar debía admitir que la hacía feliz. Era su mejor amigo ¡claro que le gustaba hacerlo feliz! allí estaba su título de psicóloga - ya es hora del juego, ¿vienes?

Eso creo, ve bajando, voy a terminar de desayunar

Gracias Hermione, nos vemos al rato

Si, vale – respondió fingiendo emoción, ¡dichoso quiddich! pero pensándolo bien era mucho mejor aguantarse los tarados de sus amigos ofuscados por la sensación de la adrenalina puramente masculina que les producía el deporte, que quedarse allí en el comedor viendo como el tarado más grande del universo junto a la sonsa que le hacía compañía, derrochando una atmósfera de sexualidad hormonal poco conveniente mientras se tragaban mutuamente, y lograr así que su mente siga divagando por horizontes que ella no quería explorar.

Se levanto pausadamente varios minutos después de su mesa, aceptando el hecho de que comer era inútil ya para su estomago y se dirigió hacia la puerta del recinto, ya afuera se topo con algo que ni siquiera noto

¿En que momento el adefesio con piernas se había levantado de su mesa?, y por si fuera poco para venir a toparse con ella.

"Ignóralo" se dijo.

¿Qué te sucede sangre sucia?- era obvio que no tenía mucha imaginación, "a ver si se te ocurre algo nuevo inútil"- parece que te cayo mal el desayuno, ¿o tu le caíste mal a el? Pobre, mira que venir a ser comido por ti- verdaderamente eres un idiota Malfoy

No imbecil, mis nauseas son por verte -

¿De verdad?, no sabia que te causaba revuelos en el estomago, que paso ¿Te gusto verme con mi novia hace poco? ¿porque mirabas tanto? – "… ¿Có…como?"

Solo analizaba el hecho de que es increíble que a esa tonta no se le revolviera el estomago con solo verte, y que no haya vomitado el desayuno en el acto, espera, tal vez de allí su cara de estupida con asco, ¿es natural o solo cuando se besa contigo? - ¡Ja! vez imbecil, eso es insultar

¡Vaya! se ve que verdaderamente te duele que la bese…- o diablos ¿donde demonios vendían la arrogancia al mayor?, era obvio que este imbecil subnormal había comprado en grandes cantidades

No me duele anormal, me causa nauseas que no es lo mismo, solo lamento el destino de las estúpidas que carecen de autoestima suficiente como para llegar a estar contigo, y complacerse intercambiando ADN…- eso es, pero venga camina ya y sal de allí, ¿vas a pasarte el resto de la mañana discutiendo con semejante idiota?, no verdad, ve al partido de los trogloditas.

Se fue del vestíbulo dejándolo con cara de imbecil, valga la redundancia.

Hermione camino en contra de lo que en verdad quería, no le veía la gracia a estar sentada en las gradas del campo gritando como energúmena, se le ocurría otras maneras iguales de aburridas pero más instructivas de pasar el tiempo, pero sus amigos jugarían, ella debía estar allí, sabía que eso era importante para ellos y auque quisiera negarlo lo más posible, quería ver jugar a Ron. Por mucho que despotricara contra el dichoso juego, Ron se veía extrañamente bien a la hora de jugar.

Así que allá fue y se sentó entre el resto de energúmenos adolescentes excitados de su propia casa.

Ganaron, el partido en verdad fue bueno para Gryffindor, 320 a 60 contra Huffpenful, lo que aumento la exaltación de sus compañeros, y eso que no había llegado lo peor, la fiesta.

¡Oh por Merlín!, esas fiestas lograban que cada uno de los seres habitantes de la torre de Gryffindor convivieran como en un tipo de aquelarre medieval, se desataban por completo, parecía casi irreal, la música los ponía hilarantes, demasiado ruido, demasiado escándalo, demasiadas hormonas adolescentes afloradas.

Era casi insoportable, además, si ella fuera a perder la cordura igual que sus compañeros prefería hacerlo acompañada y como el necio tonto que le gustaba era muy cobarde para dar el primer paso, era mejor irse de allí.

Ve y camina Hermione, eso te va a relajar.

Pasillos, ¿Como es que había tantos?, ¿Quién fue el arquitecto de Hogwarts? Definitivamente tuvo mucho tiempo libre.

Decidió después de caminar tanto que le dolían los muslos sentarse en un aula a leer, si leer, eso si que era productivo, cultivaba el cerebro y el intelecto, definitivamente era su opinión que el que no leyera mas de una docena de buenos libros al año debía de tener una condena penal.

¿Que buscabas? ¡A si! un aula.

¡Maldición!..., pero…

¿Es que esta escuela no es lo suficientemente grande como para evadir la casualidad?

¿Por qué ella tenía que ver ese repugnante espectáculo de malabarismo humano dos veces en un solo día?

Ahgg y de pasó, lo sabía, con otra inútil sin autoestima más, pero ¿porque demonios le producía tanta ira?, ese no era su problema, excepto en el estricto sentido de que interrumpían su propósito de sentarse a leer en completa paz, el hecho de que se estuviera revolcando con otra era problema de Pansy-sonsa.

¿No?

Oye Granger- y tenías que darte cuenta de mi presencia cuando ya me iba, ¿Cómo le haces para siempre darte cuenta de que estoy allí subnormal? ¿Posees alguna clase de radar interno? – ¿me estas espiando? – la chica estupida-sin autoestima salió corriendo despavorida, cuando no hubo otra alma más que la de ellos agrego - ¿Estas en verdad obsesionada en ver como beso no? –

"¡Ay mi madre! este imbecil cada día acumula más ego, ¿Cómo es eso humanamente posible?"

Mira inútil, si realmente te crees que malgastaría mi tiempo en saber como te revuelcas como la serpiente que eres, te equivocas, hay cosas más interesantes en el universo para hacer-

Hum, ¿no será que tienes curiosidad?- es increíble, deberías sentirte con suerte Malfoy, estas aprendiendo legeremancia sin proponértelo, a menos que seas más perspicaz que mis amigos que jamás saben lo que pienso, una de dos, pero mientras este en mis completos cabales no te daré ese placer, idiota-

Sentiría más curiosidad en averiguar como le haces para ser tan idiota, eres un misterio de la naturaleza ¿lo sabías?, es científica y naturalmente imposible que un cerebro de un ser humano normal tenga tan poco espacio para almacenar información-

¡Vaya! estas más acida que de costumbre, que dolida te debes sentir- ¿Es que el ego de este patán es invulnerable? – lastima, no mataras la curiosidad, sigue con tus dudas, resuélvelas en sueños, cerebrito sangre sucia – definitivamente debía preguntarle donde compro su ego.

Puedes irte a la mierda Malfoy, te recibirán con gusto allí-

Hermione se dio la vuelta y hecho a andar hacia la alborotada sala común, era mejor que seguir deambulando como fantasma por el desierto castillo y seguir tentando su suerte, subió a su dormitorio lamentando una sola cosa, el no haber aprovechado el echar una buena maldición al ególatra andante de Malfoy.

¿Por qué?

No estaba muy segura, pero recordaba algo sobre la curiosidad…


	2. Chapter 2

**#2 Confirmando la teoría**

Las leyes de la casualidad podían ser revocadas fácilmente, Hermione estaba decidida a hacer un informe y presentarlo a la comunidad científica muggle en cuanto regresara a su casa.

No podía ser que casualmente se encontrara, a ver

¿Cuantas veces fueron?

¿Tres a la semana?

¿Siete al mes?

Olvídalo, perdí la cuenta, muchas, de eso estaba segura, demasiadas como para desafiar esa ley en concreto, ya las nauseas eran algo común en su vida, gracias a los "casuales", a falta de palabra mejor, encuentros con la personificación de la arrogancia y la idiotez revolcándose ya sea con su Pansy-sonsa u otra idiota más.

No había palabras lo suficientemente despectivas en su extenso vocabulario como para describir cada una de las experiencias, y además, para empeorar la situación, se le estaban acabando los insultos.

Y la cosa ya parecía personal, ya no sabía si la del radar era ella o el, se recordó que debía de hablar con el director lo más pronto posible para revisar los detectores de objetos con tecnología muggle, por si acaso, y para aumentar la dificultad del asunto debía combatir con una especie de ira o locura que se apoderaba de ella cada vez que veía al adefesio rubio así.

Hermione recurría con frecuencia, cuando se topaba con esa odiosa sensación, a su teoría favorita, las estúpidas hormonas, solo podía ser eso, los ridículos fluidos de su cerebro le causaban esa sensación y todo ello le llevaba a una respuesta lógica.

¡Aaahhh! como amaba la lógica; Envidia: uno de los pecados capitales.

Pero no por que quisiera un beso de la petulancia con pies, no, no, no sino porque estaba en una muy tensa situación con el insensible ser que a ella le gustaba, Ron, por el Gran Merlín…

¿Como era posible que después de tanto tiempo ella se hallara sumergida en semejante meollo con el?

Ya su mejor amigo se había dado cuenta y trataba de ayudar, pero Hermione no albergaba muchas esperanzas, si Harry llevaba tanto tiempo enamorado de una chica que también lo estaba de el y aun no hacían nada.

¿Cómo demonios la ayudaría a ella?

Pero aun así, ella se valía bien sola, tubo varios momentos con Ron, pero que en vez de ayudar aumentaron la tensión entre ellos, he allí la respuesta a su dilema, por eso sentía tal envidia.

¿Por qué no tomaba ella la iniciativa y besaba a Ron para acallar así las estupideces que frecuentemente decía?...

Era de noche y ¡ah si! otra discusión con Ron, ya no sabía ni el porque diablos habían comenzado a pelearse, le falto rapidez, aunque con lo alterada que estaba no era muy claro lo que quería hacer, pero se debatía entre un buen hechizo, nunca esta de más practicar la magia para provocar urticaria dolorosa, una bofetada, eso también era relajante, o besarlo y callarlo como ya lo había pensado, pero no hizo ninguna de ellas, se marcho de la sala común hecha una furia y camino.

Un baño, eso si que es relajante, nada mejor que ahogar tus penas Hermione, en agua tibia, eso es.

Pasillos, otra vez…

¿Como es que a los magos no se les ocurría lo del ascensor?

¿De verdad les gustaba tanto caminar?, bueno ese defecto era particularidad del imponente castillo, los magos del exterior tenían la maravillosa oportunidad de poder desaparecerse.

¿A donde ibas?

Ah si a los baños, y allí estaban, los pacíficos baños a los que le era permitido estar desde que fue nombrada prefecta, un adorable santuario para la relajación…

OH no ¿Era esto posible?, ¿como fue que se le pudo olvidar el odioso tema de la casualidad…?

¡Demonios!

Hermione cerró con fuerza la puerta del baño de prefectos, le temblaban las piernas y no podía quitar esa irritante imagen de sus retinas.

¡Maldita sea! sentía un cosquilleo en lo más bajo de su vientre y un fuerte ardor en su rostro y pecho, nunca había sentido ni percibido eso en su cuerpo.

Dio un paso y trato de borrar todo de su cerebro, no entendía ni una pizca de lo que le pasaba, su cerebro le dictaba algo, su cuerpo, otra cosa muy, muy distinta.

"¡Otra vez hormonas!, debería dedicarme a esto, estudio de la anatomía humana, es un tema extenso"

Hermione hecho a caminar por los desiertos pasillos de Hogwarts pero no quiso encaminarse a su dormitorio, era prefecta y podía circular por el castillo con libertad, aun con todas las nuevas medidas de seguridad impuestas en el colegio. Dejo que sus pies la guiaran y su mente le jugo una mala pasada recordándole todo.

Era normal encontrarse a cualquiera de los otros prefectos allí, pero nunca lo había visto a él, "menos mal que no me vio"

¿Por qué había ido hasta allí en primer lugar?

Pensó muy desesperada, ¡ah si a relajarse!

¿Como demonios son capaces de complicarse tanto las cosas dentro de este castillo?

Con lo grande que es.

Fue solo un instante, lo que dura uno en pestañear, un instante que le quito el aliento.

Ella no supo que hacer, la reacción lógica hubiera sido vomitar al instante pero su cuerpo había reaccionado diferente a lo esperado por su dueña, inmediatamente sintió un escalofrió, como chorro de agua muy frío o muy caliente que fue descendiendo de su pecho a su estomago y siguió bajando por un camino desconocido para ella, siguió hasta hacerse insoportable, su corazón se agito de inmediato y amenazo con salirse, y su boca entreabierta por la sorpresa, se humedeció, allí cerro la puerta.

¿Por qué? ¡Demonios! Recordó su imagen, fuerte, seductora y condenadamente sexy. Más aun si resaltaba el hecho en si… ¡No!

-Necesito calmarme, ¿que clase de bicho raro me pico para sentir esto? Debo de preguntarle a Luna, seguro se le ocurre alguno.

Se coló en el primer lavabo que encontró, varios pisos abajo, allí mojó su cara con agua fría de los lavamanos, pero no fue suficiente, seguía temblando.

Miro su entorno y corrió a una de las duchas, se metió allí desesperada, dejo caer el agua por su cuerpo, " eso es, agua, el liquido vital de la humanidad, esto te ayudara a calmarte" pero su memoria le dio otro mal sabor, el cuerpo del idiota ese saliendo de la bañera, mojado y cubierto parcialmente de burbujas, cada músculo tan finamente tonificado, pero a su vez delicadamente, su cabello, de ese hipnotizador rubio platino y liso como la seda, cayéndole sobre su rostro.

¿Por qué demonios siempre tenias que ser tan detallista Hermione?

¿Tenias que memorizar todo no?

Esa imagen la mortificaba, esa imagen era la culpable.

¿Cuando demonios ese imbecil, arrogante, odioso y petulante error de la madre naturaleza, se había transformado en eso?

¿Cuando?

¿Y por que se había topado ella con esa encrucijada después de seis años?

Sentía deseos pero a la vez una profunda repulsión, el era detestable, claro que si, y si no fuera por su arrogancia, su petulancia, prejuicios, su mal trato, la incesante y creciente cantidad de ego y autosuficiencia que le hacia sentir el hecho de su propia sangre… si quitaba todo eso y lo pensaba con cabeza fría, notaba que el idiota engreído tenia muy buen cuerpo.

Se vistió con prisas y sin secarse, no deseaba seguir pensando, pero le daba miedo conciliar el sueño y ser llevada de nuevo a esa tortura visual, siguió caminando, y allí estaban otra vez, los pasillos, aunque, si lo pensaba eran muy relajantes.

¿Alguien los habría contado?

Ya ni sabía la hora ni el lugar a donde sus pies la habían guiado; empezó a temblar, había hecho mal en ducharse así a esas horas, su cabello castaño aun chorreaba agua y le mojaban el cuerpo, su franela se pegaba a su torso con el agua.

Hacía mucho frío, decidió ir a su cuarto cuando escucho unos pasos lentos y acompasados a su espalda, y percibió una oleada de perfumes dulces que su cerebro lamentablemente tardo en reconocer.

- ¡Vaya! la sangre sucia camina tarde, mal sitio para andar Granger.

¿Cual era ese tema tan importante que debía refutar?

Ah si, la maldita casualidad.

Ella volteo bruscamente, lo que le faltaba. Prefería mil veces que fuera Filch a el, pero aunque fuera atractivo seguía siendo un patán engreído.

Draco llevaba simplemente su pantalón de pijama, nada más, y su paño sobre los hombros, dejando ver su blanco pecho, ella miro ese trozo de piel como atontada, pensó que hasta le habían lanzado un hechizo aturdidor.

"Debo mejorar mis reflejos si es así".

-¿Qué te pasa Granger? ¿Vez algo que te guste? Lo siento pero no tocaría tu piel de sangre sucia- le dijo el, con lo mejor de su arrogancia patentada marca "Malfoy".

Ella reacciono como si la hubieran abofeteado.

-No seas idiota, ni que te fuera a dejar, solo me preguntaba que hacia un estupido como tu por aquí.

Él señalo el pasillo y contesto indiferentemente.

-Voy a mi cuarto, solo tomaba una ducha, pero como que no fui el único, - agregó mientras la miraba con sus ojos grises escrutadoramente y se deleitaba con las curvas resaltadas de la chica, y con su camisa transparentando sus pechos, la imagen era excitante sin duda, más de lo que pensaba. - ¿Qué haces toda mojada Granger? ¿Peeves te hizo alguna broma? Dime para darle las gracias-

Pero esto curiosamente lo dijo sin tono burlón alguno, o despectivo, sino con suavidad y una voz profunda, una que ella no le había escuchado hasta entonces.

-No idiota, no fue Peeves, y ¿Por que le darías las gracias?- no pudo evitar preguntar, pobres gatos, la curiosidad era poderosa.

-Porque me proporciona una buena vista, eso es todo.- no se le ocurrió de que otra forma contestar, pero le excito más aun el hecho de su cara enrojecida por la ira y vergüenza.

Ella tapo su pecho, confirmando sus sospechas

.

-Vete idiota, puedes seguir tu camino - le grito.

- ¿Idiota de nuevo? Se te acaba el repertorio. Y si no me voy ¿Qué? Volverás a pegarme como en tercero, acércate eh inténtalo…

-No me provoques, ¡imbecil arrogante!

-Pensé que ya te provocaba, ¿A que viene tanto enojo sangre sucia sabelotodo? ¿Porque gritas tanto? Te puedes ir si quieres, ¿O no quieres? Podemos seguir discutiendo si tanto te complace.

Ella estaba fuera de si, temblaba de ira, odio, frío, y también aunque quisiera negarlo, de deseo, el había descifrado su mirada y jugaba con ella, no lo permitiría.

Empezó a andar para largarse de allí, mejor irse de una batalla que no estaba muy segura de ganar, pero al pasar por su lado el le dijo en voz muy baja, solo para sus oídos

-¿De verdad te vas? ¿O te quieres quedar y tienes miedo?

Ella aminoro el paso, impactada con sus palabras, ¿Tan evidente era? Maldita sea.

-Te puedo hacer el favor Granger, soy muy generoso, además, apuesto que tu piel de sangre sucia sabe muy bien… con lo suave que se ve.

Ella se estremeció y se detuvo.

"Vaya, realmente la arrogancia no tienes limites"

El se paro detrás de ella y le susurro al oído haciendo que cada centímetro de su piel se erizara.

-Viste que si querías…

La tomo por la cintura y beso su cuello haciéndola temblar aun más. Cosa que a el le gusto, el nerviosismo de ella era nuevo… pero se separo de el con un empujón.

Déjame necio, no me toques, yo no quiero nada.

¿Y entonces por que tiemblas así?-, le pregunto el riendo.

Tengo frío, ¿Te fijas?

Si me fijo- replico el con una sonrisa, era claro que estaba disfrutando de lo lindo con todo aquello - tranquila que no muerdo, a menos que tu quieras que te muerda claro-

Ella se volteo y lo enfrento, el no iba a jugar con ella, con ella no, prefería lanzarse al lago antes que ceder ante el, "ve a revolcarte con tu chica de turno anormal, si tantas ganas tienes"

Que no quiero nada- le grito enojada y roja de ira -nada, ¡¡Jamás dejaría que un imbecil engreído como tu me tocara!! por más guapo que fueses – y tenias que decir eso último, realmente eres tonta Hermione.

Y yo, no tocaría a una repugnante sangre sucia por más desesperada que esta esté - le respondió el acercándose con una sonrisa triunfante- pero hay casos de casos, puedo hacer una excepción y…- se fue acercando más haciéndola retroceder hasta la pared, ¿Cómo era posible que no lo hubiera hechizado ya? Una maldición imperdonable es efectiva y aceptable en estos momentos- …como te dije, soy generoso, tu ira y desprecio confundidos te hacen apetecible Granger, incluso para ser una sangre sucia - la había cercado contra la pared, el no la tocaba pero ella aun así estaba impactada con el, con su proximidad y sus palabras, la había dejado muda, y el, dándose cuenta de eso sonrío.

No temas ya te dije que no muerdo, no voy a hacer nada que no hayas pensado ya.

"¡¡¡¡¿Quién demonios te crees tu engendro de la evolución como para saber que pienso?!!!!!

¡¡¡¿Quién te convenció de que fuiste alumbrado por alguna clase de dios?!!!!

No desgraciado, tu nacimiento fue un mal calculo de la naturaleza eso es todo…"

Déjame en paz Malfoy, ¿no tienes nada mejor que hacer? Ve a llenar tu cerebro con algo útil, ah lo olvidaba, tu capacidad cerebral es limitada, lárgate inútil. - El decidió presionarla un poco más, solo para ver hasta donde podían llegar.

Mírame a los ojos Granger y dímelo, así si me voy.

"¿Qué te mire a los ojos?"

Realmente eres idiota, pero…

¿Por qué razón no podía hacerlo?

Algo tan sencillo… El lacio cabello de él le caía sobre su frente haciéndole cosquillas… ¿Tan cerca estaba?

¿Qué era lo peor que podía pasar?

¡¡¡Espera!!!

¿De verdad te lo estas planteando siquiera?

Y salio otra voz en su torturada mente a desquite…

¿No eras tú la que decía que las enemistades entre casas debían de ser limadas?

¿No defendías eso?

¿No armaste un escándalo que quería parecer discurso para convencer a tus amigos de eso?

Si claro, pero esto era ir demasiado lejos, ella hablaba de cooperación mágica y ayuda, no de esas cosas, cooperación, si, eso era.

El espero pacientemente y le dijo

Pensé que eras lo suficientemente "valiente" como para superara esto sabiamente Granger. Yo también estoy dispuesto a que termine esto aquí, me desagrada mucho la idea de que por alguna aberrada situación me gustes, pero ahora que te tengo aquí… y tu ¿Prefieres cargar con el deseo por dentro? ¿Cómo le harías? ¿Cómo le haríamos? – ahora si estaba segura, alguien le había hecho una mala jugada, tal vez una poción que llevara a la locura lentamente, puesta con cuidado en su jugo de calabaza matutino. Era obvio que tenía unas desagradables alucinaciones. Venga despierta, el adefesio si dijo eso.

Ella meditó sobre esto, muy sorprendida con esa confesión, viendo que el estaba en las mismas, y era verdad, no podía vivir con eso, era mejor saldar esa cuenta de una vez, por así decirlo, espera.

¡¡¡Espera!!!

¡No, no, no, no, no, no!

Él era Draco Malfoy, no Ron, "la poción debe estar haciendo efecto, cuando salga de esto me haré un examen psicológico"

¿Como pensaba ella siquiera eso? Pero sus palabras fueron un reto.

¿Y que te hace pensar que te quiero a ti? – le especto rabiosa y desafiándolo con la mirada- Déjame en paz y lárgate Malfoy o volveré a darte un puñetazo - lo amenazo, tal vez eso funcione. ¿donde demonios estaba su varita en esos momentos? Aunque realmente no recordaba ningún hechizo en ese instante lo cual era increíble.

Si, no lo dudo, pero no niego que me gustaría, tu ira te sienta bien sangre sucia y se que ahora no piensas en nadie mas, así como yo, que no te puedo sacar de mi mente… - eso es imbecil hecha la esperanza de mi amenaza por la borda - ...se te nota, además si no, no me hubieras seguido con la boca abierta como estupida hipnotizada por todo el castillo cuando me besaba por allí -

¿Qué se nota? ¡Eres realmente idiota no! ¿o que?- le grito como si quisiera despertar el castillo entero, aparentemente el pensaba lo mismo. Lo cual era sorprendente, un indicio de que definitivamente estaba enloqueciendo.

No, solo soy muy observador eso es todo y no tienes que hacer que todo el mundo se de cuenta que estamos aquí, te oigo perfectamente bien así de cerca…

Ella había llegado a su límite, o se largaba, o cedía y cargaba con ello. Su cabello húmedo caía sobre su rostro, y sentía su aliento fresco de menta sobre ella, y su penetrante mirada gris que parecía desnudarle cada pensamiento, o más.

El soltó un brazo dejándole el camino libre y dándole a entender que era su decisión.

¿Y entonces? ¿Te vas? ¿O nos ponemos cómodos? – "OH por favor, ¿Cómo le haces para ser tan ególatra y engreído?"

Eres un imbecil - le dijo ella y lo abofeteo muy fuerte, volteándole la cara para largarse de allí, pero el la tomo por la muñeca y la detuvo, con su otra mano se limpiaba la sangre en la comisura del labio, ¡maldito seas!, eso fue tan sexy, el se mordió el labio, que sangro más, ella no pudo resistir.

Me gusta tu ira- le dijo halándola de la muñeca, pero ella ya no podía oponer resistencia, estaba como en otro mundo, guiada por el mismo demonio hacía los brazos del objeto de su odio.

Ven aquí… - susurro el cuando la tuvo cerca - nos vamos a quitar ya la curiosidad…

Y allí estaban las malditas hormonas, haciendo lo que ella justamente no quería, cumpliendo su trabajo, engañando su cerebro.

El fundió sus labios en los suyos entreabiertos por la sorpresa, el sabor a sangre fue parte del intercambio, su lengua exploro cada espacio permitido, sus bocas se fundieron en una sola y sintió que perdía el alma mientras cada terminación nerviosa de su anonadado y sorprendido cuerpo experimentaba mil sensaciones; todas nuevas para ella, sentía que se iba a otra galaxia, él tomo su cintura y la acerco, ya ella no lo rechazaba, no podía y realmente no quería, la apretó contra su cuerpo para calentarla.

Realmente es un universo retorcido, era la primera vez que iba tan lejos para confirmar una teoría, realmente este imbecil ególatra tiene con que subir su autosuficiencia, porque besa verdaderamente bien.

Draco la beso hasta saciar su sed, con sus pálidas manos la sujetaba con fuerza por su cintura, como si quisieran desaparecerse a otro universo juntos, ella acaricio su cabello, su suave cabello, bajo por la espalda sintiendo cada milímetro de su piel, delineo con sus manos el contorno de sus brazos…

Y como si esa caricia fuera un detonante, la respiración de el se agito junto con su pecho, le devolvió las caricias, como si fuera una batalla de quien podía más, las yemas de sus dedos eran poesía sobre su cuerpo, cada trozo de su piel que el le tocaba se erizaba al tacto, ella temblaba, la apretó contra su pecho mientras deslizaba sus manos por su cintura y su espalda subiendo su franela, ascendiendo, se sentía libre como nunca, era como sentir una magia más poderosa que cualquier otra.

No quería nada más, ya no podía con mas, lo separo de si de un empujón mirándolo fijamente y con el más profundo odio, el compuso una sonrisa picara, también había disfrutado, y hasta se había divertido.

"Desgraciado"

Ella acomodó su camisa y recogió su melena castaña.

Viste que no muerdo - le dijo el, todavía estaba en el mismo sitio, en la misma posición con su torso desnudo y húmedo y su respiración agitada. Era evidente que no quería parar, pero ella tenia suficiente, llevaba una considerable carga en su mente con solo besarlo, y no tenía la más mínima intención de aumentarla- Mejor te vas Granger, antes de que te arrepientas - le insinuó el chico, mientras se recargaba en la pared a su lado.

La miraba expectante esperando su próximo movimiento, como si fuera una partida de ajedrez sumamente interesante, y recordando lo mala que era en ese juego ella decidió largarse de allí como por quinta vez esa noche, era lo mejor para su salud mental, si se quedaba enloquecería (más aun).

Eres un desgraciado, imbecil -

Cuando quieras y… ¡Granger!- la llamo haciéndola detener una vez más - no sabía que una sangre sucia pudiera saber tan bien, ¡nos vemos luego! si quieres…

Ella furiosa se fue de allí, eso era una provocación a lo más profundo de sus instintos, era una incitación a repetir la experiencia, pero Hermione prefería morir mil veces a manos del más cruel de los mortifagos a caer de nuevo tan bajo.

Definitivamente la ley de la casualidad debía ser refutada.

Pasillos, otra vez…


	3. Chapter 3

**# 3 Ira, control y amigas.**

Hermione había tratado por todos los medios de olvidarse del episodio con el correr de los días, y aunque la odiosa casualidad seguía desafiándola cada vez que podía, ella hacía todo lo posible por ignorar, llenaba su cerebro con cosas que le parecían más útiles, estudios, sus amigos que habían pasado la euforia del maldito quiddich, se percataban de que algo le pasaba. "a buena hora", pensó ella con furia, después que había cometido uno de los peores sacrilegios en el universo: besarse con Draco Malfoy.

La sola idea de recordarlo hacía que le hirviera la sangre y apretara los puños sobre la mesa del desayuno.

Temblaba de ira ante su propia debilidad y el poco autocontrol que tuvo sobre su cuerpo, se sentía miserable además, porque según como ella lo meditaba, había llagado a la categoría de las estúpidas niñas sin cerebro que tanto asco le daban, y ella no era una de esas ni mucho menos, era totalmente insólito, y si sumaba el hecho de que realmente, aunque todo su raciocinio tratara de negarlo, ella había disfrutado el besarlo, esa caricias…, hacían que se le erizara la piel, con solo recordar.

¿Qué habría pasado si no me hubiera ido?

¿Qué hubiera hecho el desgraciado?

Ahggg, que ira contra si misma, contra su estupido cuerpo incontrolable.

¿Hermione? Vas a reventar el cubierto…- le dijo Parvati que estaba a su lado

Ah, ¿Qué? A si, lo siento- era tanta su ira que sus manos se habían puesto rojas de tanto apretarlas con el tenedor entre ellas

¿Qué te sucede Herm? Estas muy distraída últimamente- le comento Ginny, esas chicas eran sus amigas y cómplices, y parecían haberse percatado más que los inútiles de sus amigos, de sus problemas, había cierta telepatía entre las chicas, algún tipo de sexto sentido

Tranquila Ginny, no es nada

No me mientas, te conozco más que tu misma, me cuentas o me cuentas

Y a mi también- le dijo Parvati a su lado- para eso somos amigas, ¿Qué? ¿no confías en nosotras? - No era eso, si confiaba, pero sus amigas se partirían de la risa al enterarse del motivo rubio de sus problemas, decidió decirles esto a ver si entendían. Aunque conociéndolas esto no era muy factible.

No es que no confíe, pero se reirán mucho de mí, y no necesito eso…

Ya cállate Hermione, piensas mucho, en el descanso nos cuentas, ¿OK?- lo sabia, estas chicas no tienen remedio, aunque ahora que lo pensaba, tal vez fuera favorable que por primera vez ella tuviera una psicóloga en vez de serlo.

Se sintió un poco más relajada, tanto como para obsequiarles una sonrisa a las chicas.

Ron estaba un poco más allá enfrascado en una conversación con Harry, ignorándola una vez más, su mirada se poso en el, después de la pelea del otro día ella casi no le hablaba, pero más que por el hecho de haber peleado, sino por los acontecimientos que se desencadenaron gracias a la pelea.

Ella aun lo quería, si lo quería, pero estaba harta de su estupidez, de que cada vez que hablaran fuera para pelearse, "bueno pero podría decir lo mismo del otro imbecil arrogante" y allí estaban otra vez esos escalofríos, esas odiosas sensaciones que le producían el recuerdo, como las odiaba.

Sintió una mirada fija y gélida a sus espaldas, desde el día que se beso con el, intencionalmente se sentaba de espalda a la mesa de Slytherin, así que sabía a la perfección a quien pertenecían esos ojos.

No voltearía, no le daría la satisfacción.

Él, viéndola temblar de rabia se sonrió a si mismo, si, definitivamente le gustaba hacerla enojar, eso le daba un aura sexy que solo él sabía apreciar.

Vámonos ya chicas, va a empezar la clase de Snape

¿Que no esperas a Harry y Ron?- la pregunto Parvati extrañada

No, ellos pueden sobrevivir sin mí…

En lo que se levantaba de la mesa llegaron con su habitual revuelo las lechuzas con el correo matutino, ella como si nada se levantó de su puesto y cuando empezaba a andar hasta Ginny la llamo

¡Herm! Esta carta lleva tu nombre

¿Qué?- Ella no esperaba carta de nadie, sus padres eran Muggles, no le enviaban correo, cuando tomo la carta la abrió y se sorprendió al leer solo tres palabras

Biblioteca, 12 en punto

D.M

"Que demonios es esto" pensó.

¿Quién era D.M?

Siguió caminando sin prestar mucha atención mientras guardaba la carta en su túnica, al pasar por la mesa de Slytherin involuntariamente su mirada se desvió y se encontró con los grises ojos de Draco que la miraban fijamente, con su petulante sonrisa maléfica dibujada en sus labios.

Allí comprendió.

¿Qué demonios quieres ahora imbecil engreído?

¿No habíamos dicho que dejaríamos eso así y ya?

Pero una duda se formo en su mente, una que le daba miedo formular con palabras, Maldita sea la curiosidad…

Salió del gran comedor, Parvati se había adelantado a la clase, tomo sola el camino hacía las mazmorras recordando su meditación sobre los inagotables pasillos de Hogwarts.

"La próxima vez que camine por ellos los contare" se dijo, cuando sintió el contacto de una mano en su brazo que recordaba muy bien, lo suficiente como para helarle la sangre, se volvió bruscamente para encontrase de frente con el ser mas egocéntrico que ella conocía.

¿Qué demonios te pasa idiota?

¿Idiota otra vez? - Le dijo el recordándole la vez anterior que había dicho eso, "vamos no creerás que soy tan estupida como para caer en eso"

Suéltame desgraciado, ¿Qué quieres Maldita sea? - Le pregunto al ver que el chico rubio no la soltaba, y sonreía con su forcejeo, el la pego a su cuerpo y la llevo a uno de los miles pasillos oscuros de los que habían en el colegio "¡Maldigo a quien puso tantos de estos!"

Deja de gritar tanto sangre sucia, te van a oír…- le dijo el acercando sus labios al oído de la chica, que se estremeció, esa cercanía la hacía débil.

No me interesa, puedes hacer el favor de no tocarme, no quiero vomitar- le especto ella con evidentes ganas de insultarlo, pero como de costumbre el desgraciado mal nacido tenia un ego insufrible.

No recuerdo que vomitaras el otro día…- le dijo soltando su brazo pero tomando su cintura y acercándola más a el - solo quería decirte que no vayas a faltar hoy…

¿Para que diablos quieres que vaya?- le interrumpió, si se acercaba más seguro que no podía soportarlo, el desgraciado tenía como un imán del que era difícil separarse.

Ve y te enteras, - le respondió mientras acariciaba su cintura con su mano derecha y con la izquierda tomaba su cuello y lo acercaba - ¿no tienes curiosidad? –

"Mierda esté maldito de verdad que sabe legeremancia"

Ella nuevamente se había quedado sin palabras, el muy desgraciado imbecil era la única alma en todo Hogwarts que podía dejarla muda, el sonriendo satisfecho le beso el cuello y se alejo…

Hermione pasó su mañana visiblemente furiosa aunque en realidad no sabía porque, escupía veneno por su boca cada vez que alguien la exasperaba lo cual era increíblemente frecuente.

La enfurecía más el hecho de que cada vez que gruñía con furia a alguien, su mirada captaba la sonrisa petulante y asquerosamente llena de autosuficiencia del rubio imbecil, al saber que era él, precisamente, el causante de toda su ira, y le enfurecía mas aun, si eso fuera posible, el recordar lo que el muy desgraciado le había dicho, que su ira le gustaba, se sentía terriblemente impotente al no poder controlar esta.

Sus dos amigos, como era normal, ya la miraban como si estuviera demente, no podía creer lo ego centristas que podían llegar a ser, bueno no lo creía, hasta que Ron se encargo de demostrárselo a la hora del almuerzo…

¿Hermione?- pregunto con una extremada cautela que delataban que sentía culpa, "pues siéntela, por lo menos parte de esto es tu culpa por ser más tarado de lo normal" - ¿Te pasa algo? Hoy has estado muy… hum… molesta con todos - ¿Qué si me pasa algo? Realmente no puedo creer que me preguntaras eso, es lo más idiota que he oído, y eso que llevo seis años conociéndote -

No me pasa nada Ronald - lo hizo a propósito, conocía a Ron perfectamente y sabía que el escuchar su nombre completo por sus labios lo aterraba, pues no estaría molesta, sino terriblemente furiosa.

¿Estás segura? Si fue por lo que te dije el otro día…- ¡y allí estaba!, la egocentría de Ronald Weasley, ¿Por qué demonios piensas que todo lo que me pasa tiene que ver contigo?, hay que bajarte de esa nube Ron, para ver si dejas de ser tan tarado.

Ronald, no todo lo que me pasa tiene que ver contigo, tengo una vida y otras cosas más importantes que me preocupan - le dijo rápidamente e interrumpiendo su débil disculpa

Yo…yo - ¡Hay por favor Ron! ¿como puedes ser tan duro de cerebro?

Déjalo así Ron, hablamos después-

Hora del descanso, camina Hermione, despeja tu mente por los maravillosos terrenos y…

Ahggg ¿por que este maldito comedor no separa las mesas con paredes?, así no tendría que ver la sonrisa extremadamente petulante del ser más desgraciado del castillo y del mundo.

¿Qué demonios le hace pensar a este imbecil que puede hacer con mi vida lo que le da la gana?

Pues no, estas muy equivocado, miserable error de la evolución, que el hecho de que la mitad de esta escuela llena de estúpidas sin cerebro, te idolatren como a una clase de dios, no quiere decir que te voy a tratar así.

¿Qué te pasa? Es mi vida, no Draco Malfoy, conmigo no vas a jugar.

Te lo voy a demostrar.

El se sintió triunfante al ver la ira de la chica cuando lo miraba, y decidió molestarla más, pero ¿Cómo?, claro, aquí esta Pansy…

A ella le molestaba enormemente que alguien tan despreciable como el, pudiera llegar a sentir la mas minúscula sensación de poder o control sobre su vida, no, eso no, camino directo para salir del gran comedor, pero lo que vio la paro en seco, helándole la sangre, erizándole la piel, y haciendo que su corazón se atragantara en su boca, y su mente se quedara en blanco.

¡De verdad este es un maldito imbecil engreído!

¿Quién diablos se cree?

Estuvo a punto de ir derechito a la mesa de Slytherin a partirle la cara, aunque en realidad no sabía muy bien porque, pero el hecho de que se hubiera agarrado a besos, escandalosamente apasionados, con la Pansy-sonsa, mientras, a su vez la miraba a ella, le provocaba por primera vez ganas de matarlo, y lo hubiera hecho, de no ser por que la mano de Parvati y la de Ginny la tomaron por ambos brazos, sobresaltándola, con todo a lo que le había dado vuelta esa mañana en su cabeza, se olvido por completo de su encuentro con sus amigas.

Ahora si nos vas a contar, amiguita…- le dijo Parvati a su lado, sonriendo. Aunque fuera su amiga, Hermione sabía lo mucho que le encantaban los chismes.

Esperen voy a llamar a Luna, - dijo Ginny - vayan bajando al patio -

Allá te esperamos - contestó Parvati y se llevo a Hermione casi arrastrándola.

Hermione realmente no quería contarles, sabía que la reacción sería impredecible y devastadora, pero debía hacerlo, no soportaba más su mente. Tenía que hallar una solución, y parar a la egocentría andante esa misma noche.

Herm, dime, ¿es por un chico?- le pregunto Parvati de pronto

¿eh?- no quería responder, no quería.

No me mientas Hermione Granger, se que es por un chico, nunca te pones así por exámenes u otra cosa, pero tranquila, ya vas a desembuchar.- agrego con una media sonrisa de, mitad gracia y mitad de inofensiva maldad.

En el patio se sentaron recostadas de un muro, resguardándose del sol. Ya pronto el invierno llegaría, frío, lluvia, niebla y nieve, esa nieve que de vez en cuando la animaba o la deprimía, pero no es hora de pensar en eso, ¿o si? No Hermione, disfruta del sol y de poder desahogarte con tus amigas.

Ginny venía bajando por las escalinatas del colegio, su cabello parecía fuego vivo, era radiante, parecía cobrar vida sobre su piel, y quemar todo a su paso, envolviendo cada ser con su calor, venía con Luna a su lado, que atrapaba cada rayo de sol con su piel y con las suaves hebras de la seda que tenía por cabellos, arrancando destellos dorados que deslumbraban, causando envidia en el propio oro, brillando cual ángel de cuento infantil, a su lado estaba sentada Parvati con su negro y reluciente cabello, que se veía como petróleo sobre su rostro perfilado, hermosa belleza, diosa de la antigüedad, pacifica, serena y peligrosa.

Esas eran sus amigas, solo Ginny y Parvati aprovechaban su belleza, Luna era hermosa, pero terriblemente despistada e increíblemente angelical, como una simple niña, ¿ella? solo era Hermione, la amiga fiel, inteligente, que solo le había interesado a un chico en su vida, e incapaz y terriblemente cobarde a la hora de reaccionar con el idiota que le gustaba, entonces se le presento algo a la mente que la dejo pensando demasiado.

¿Por qué demonios se había besado con Draco Malfoy?

¿De verdad estaba así de baja su autoestima?, ella no tenía nada en especial, entonces; ¿Por qué demonios paso eso?

Pero, espera; verdaderamente estas mal.

¿Por qué vas a pensar tu que estas por debajo de esa serpiente rastrera egocéntrica?

Sus amigas nuevamente la sacaron de sus angustiosos pensamientos.

y bien- dijo Ginny con la frente alta y sonriendo- desembucha.

Es que no me van a creer, y se van a reír…

No nos importa lo que hayas hecho Hermione, solo dinos- interrumpió Parvati impaciente, como siempre, Luna le sonrío para darle ánimos

Pues, esta bien, pero no se rían, esto me atormenta bastante…

Ya, ya, bótalo…- ¿Cómo le hago?, ¿Cómo se los digo? Ve a lo directo Hermione, ¿Qué vas a ganar dando vueltas? Nada. tomo aire profundamente ante de confesar lo que, en el momento, pensaba que era el peor crimen sobre la humanidad.

Me bese con Draco Malfoy-

¿QUE? – gritaron sus tres amigas, ninguna se río, la conmoción no las dejaba, duraron así tanto tiempo que Hermione casi les grita para que reaccionaran, Ginny fue la primera en hablar, Luna sonrío, Parvati, evidentemente se aguantaba la risa para el momento oportuno.

- Hermione, repítelo porque, creo no haber escuchado nada bien, - le dijo Ginny, sonreía, pero aun parecía incrédula.

Me bese con Malfoy, Ginny, eso dije, eso fue lo que paso…-

Parvati no pudo contener ni un solo segundo más la carcajada que se agolpaba en su boca, con esto todas se contagiaron mágicamente, evitando contra todo pronostico una riña segura.

Cuando sujetándose las costillas pararon de reír, todas le preguntaron, entre hipidos a falta del aire, que era lo que le había pasado para enloquecer de esa manera, Hermione contó todo.

¿Y que vas a hacer?- le pregunto Ginny, después de largos minutos

Pues…

¿Te gusta?- pregunto Parvati de repente tapándose la boca con exageración y ahogando un grito.

No seas ridícula Parvati, primero muerta.

Pero si tu misma dijiste que te gusto besarlo…-le dijo esta, como retándola a ver si ella confesaba, pero era ridículo, a ella le gustaba Ron, no Draco, ¿verdad?

Eso es muy diferente, si besa bien, pero podría decir lo mismo de Vícktor por ejemplo.- bueno eso era una mentira manifiesta.

¡Vaya Herm! ¡auh! Estas acida, pero entonces, que diablos vas a hacer, Harry te mataría si se entera, - eso es verdad, y a Ron le daría un infarto…oye, eso es buena idea…pero…mejor lo pensaría luego.

Lo que voy a hacer es dejarlo plantado por supuesto, no pensaras que voy a ir…

No me gusta la idea,- dijo Ginny, si, seria- ¿y si ese maldito patán le dice a Harry?- esa idea la congelo, ¿sería capaz? Si claro que si, este maldito engendro no podía abrir la boca, maldición, cuanto odiaba que controlaran su vida

Entonces voy a ir y voy a hablar con el, de ponerle la maldición Imperios si es necesario para que se calle, y dejarlo hasta allí.

No lo creo- intervino Luna por primera vez, con su pacífica voz soñadora, sorprendiéndolas a todas- creo que deberías seguir.


	4. Chapter 4

**##4 Cambiando planes**

Sus oídos le estaban fallando sin duda alguna

¿Era Luna la que había dicho eso?

No, no podía ser.

Además ¿Por qué diría semejante locura?, bueno a ella le decían "Lunática", pero no es para tanto…

¿De verdad que te volviste loca Luna?- logro decir, simplemente se había quedado estática.

No, - dijo ella con esa sonrisa que la cautivaba pero que en aquellos momentos lograban desquiciarla - no veo la más mínima razón para la que no te des una oportunidad, - siguió arrolladoramente como si fuera la única persona cuerda allí sentada

De que hablas Luna, Hermione no puede salir con Draco Malfoy, por favor…- le dijo Parvati como queriendo sacarla a la superficie de la gente razonable

Y ¿Por qué no?- esa pregunta la atormentaría mucho y se incrustaría en su memoria.

Porque es Malfoy, es una asquerosa serpiente que siempre la ha despreciado y humillado, siempre. No se puede, además a Hermione le gusta el idiota de mi hermano. - dijo Ginny muy exasperada.

Pues yo creo que Malfoy no la puede despreciar tanto como dices si fue el, quien la busco, y Ron siempre hace llorar a Hermione, cosa que no me gusta. - las palabras de Luna nunca le habían afectado mucho a Hermione, hasta ese día, después de allí, tomaría a Luna mucho más en serió

Luna, no voy a seguir con ese idiota, y aunque si, me gusta Ron que es un tarado, no voy a caer tan bajo como para salir con esa serpiente viperina. Además – agrego - ese imbecil nunca saldría conmigo, se cree dios supremo del universo o algo así y yo no soy bonita ni nada así…-

Plaf

Sus sentidos quedaron en blanco por unos segundos, era imposible lo que acababa de suceder, algo realmente imposible, una información muy difícil de asimilar.

¿Luna la había abofeteado?

No podía ser.

Definitivamente estaban en un universo retorcido, en alguna clase de extraña dimensión, Parvati y Ginny tenían los ojos como platos y la boca abierta, como idiotas.

Nunca vuelvas a decir Hermione Granger que eres poca cosa, nunca, tú eres hermosa, date cuenta, piénsalo y date esta oportunidad, ese idiota como lo llamas, no es ningún dios, es otro chico bonito, demasiado más bien, que lo han hecho creerse dios, pero sigue siendo un chico. Como cualquiera, y ya vamos adentro, van a empezar las clases de la tarde.

Esto fue una de las cosa más impactantes que le dirían en su vida, y que siempre le ayudaría

La tarde transcurrió, como si eso fuera posible, peor que la mañana, Hermione se sentía sumamente confundida, y odiaba sentirse así.

Maldita sea, ¿Porque esto tuvo que pasar?, estaba tan tranquila con un solo problema, ahora tenía demasiados en su cabeza.

Su primer plan era dejar el imbecil desgraciado plantado, así le daría la lección de que no era tan importante como para que todo el mundo corriera a sus pies, después de pensar en Harry y el escándalo que armaría, pensó en hablar con el para convencerlo, pero odiaba la idea de tener que pedirle algo a ese mal nacido error de la naturaleza, además sabía muy bien que el no aceptaría así de fácil, era un desgraciado que se aprovecharía de la situación.

Lo que le había dicho Luna aun flotaba por su mente, nunca se le había ocurrido, la sola idea le daba nauseas.

"Hermione Granger tu no eres tan estupida, hay miles de chicos por todo el maldito colegio, mucho más guapos, bueno no tanto, pero si mucho más amables y definitivamente mucho más inteligentes".

Estaba decidido esa noche iría a la biblioteca y le pondría su parado a ese imbecil.

Cuando hubo terminado sus deberes en su sala común, esta aun estaba llena, era de esperarse, ya que todos esos idiotas eran demasiado lentos para terminar sus deberes a tiempo, eso normalmente no le interesaba en lo más mínimo, pero ese día era realmente problemático que estuvieran todos esos tarados allí por que necesitaba salir a casi media noche a verse con Draco…

"Mierda"

Eso se oyó terrible, ¡verse con Draco!, simplemente espantoso.

Subió a su cuarto, para ducharse, el cuarto de prefectos era privado y no compartía la habitación como el resto del alumnado.

Salió con su cabello húmedo, y se puso un cómodo jean y una franela rojas con dibujos abstractos en blanco, se coloco un suéter bastante largo, estaba empezando a hacer frío, y ato su cabello en una cola.

Bajaba las escaleras desde su habitación, eran casi las doce, era imposible que hubiera un alma en la sala haciendo deberes, pero como todo ese día, estaba destinado a equivocarse, allí estaban aun Ron y Harry, haciendo deberes, ¡perfecto!

¿Es que por una vez no pueden hacer las cosas bien y temprano?

Pero claro si no se los hace Hermione Granger, no hacen nada, par de inútiles. Pero también estaba, milagrosamente, Ginny, hablando entretenidamente con Harry, que lo que faltaba era limpiarle la baba, pero, eso la ayudaría, siguió bajando, y en lo que Ron detecto su presencia le dijo con evidentes ganas de enojo y celos; provocaba matarlo…

- ¿A donde vas a estas horas?

"¿Qué demonios te crees tu Ronald Weasley para hablarme así? Ah odio que quieran controlar mi vida".

A caminar, ¿Por qué? Eso no es tu problema.- definitivamente hay que poner a estos en su lugar

Claro que es mi problema - "¡y es que de paso me vas a discutir!"-

No es tu problema Ronald Weasley, por que, que yo sepa, tu no eres nada mió, ahora déjame en paz -

¿Qué te pasa Hermione?- le dijo Harry incrédulo a sus oídos, pero Ginny intervino antes de que ella perdiera el control y lo que le quedaba de paciencia.

Déjala Harry, ella tiene una vida, y además tiene razón, Ron no es su novio. - eso fue como una bofetada a su hermano

Gracias Ginny, y para que lo sepas y dejes tu estupidos celos injustificados, voy a vigilar como Prefecta, cosa que no te incumbe, por que ya no lo haces.

Salió por el retrato triunfante, pero cuando iba a mitad de pasillo, Ron la llamo.

- ¿Se puede saber que diablos te pasa? – OH por favor, esto es demasiando, no, definitivamente tengo que hacer algo, no soporto semejante estupidez, se regreso hecha una fiera y se paro frete a el.

- ¿Qué te crees tu para venir a hablarme así? Es verdad lo que dijo Ginny, tengo una vida, y mi novio no eres tú como parar que te interese. - eso es, la dosis especifica, ahora piensas que tengo novio, eres una maestra de las palabras Hermione…

Se volteo para seguir andando pero Ron la tomo por la mano, deteniéndola

¿Qué diablos quieres Ron?- le dijo sin darse la vuelta. Pero este la volteo de repente y sin responder, la beso.

Hermione se sentía terriblemente confundida, estaba recibiendo un beso de la persona que le gustaba, pero su cuerpo no le respondía así, no sintió ni levemente, lo mismo que con el imbecil mal nacido de Draco; cuando este la beso, ahora no había ni escalofríos ni su piel se erizaba, no era igual, si se sentía bien, pero esto la confundía demasiado, tanto que se separo de el, y sin decirle nada se dio media vuelta y lo dejo allí.

-¿Qué fue eso? ¿Por qué maldita sea? – se grito a si misma, había esperado ese beso de Ron tanto tiempo, y ahora no sentía nada, ¿porque demonios? Acaso… no. No puede ser, debo mandar a volar a este idiota, y hablar con Ron. Si eso era, eso es lo que su cuerpo y mente querían.

Pasillos, de nuevo, pero esta vez le daban malos recuerdos, ese día si se hubiera ido a dormir como cualquier mortal, nada hubiera pasado nada.

Ella no creía en el destino, eso era para idiotas farsantes como la profesora de adivinación, o para incrédulas como Lavander y Parvati que le creían, así que no, no fue el estupido destino el que hizo que se viera ese día con Draco Malfoy, sino causa y efecto, la probabilidad de que sucediera era alta y ella la ignoro.

Así que era lógico que como era la causante, de la suma de acontecimientos que llevaron a ese desarrollo de los eventos, ella pudiera detenerlo, tenía el control perfecto sobre la situación.

¿Verdad?

Si verdad.

Llego a su amada biblioteca, el maravilloso templo, que escondía secretos, cultura y saber. Era su lugar favorito en toda la escuela, allí se iba a meditar cada vez que quería estar sola, navegaba en las increíbles historias que sus adorados libros le contaban.

Era su opinión que quien no leyera una docena de buenos libros al año, debía de tener una condena penal.

¿No había dicho eso antes?

¿Si?

Bueno lo repito, cadena perpetua si es posible, para mitigar la ignorancia.

Abrió la reja, algo nerviosa, en realidad, no quería estar allí, el rubio imbecil era el único desgraciado que la ponía nerviosa. Estaba oscuro. No le gustaba la oscuridad, pero no podía hacer nada por cambiar ese hecho, camino por las estanterías guiada por la débil luz de la luna que se filtraba por las ventanas, y por la intuición de conocer perfectamente el lugar.

Se sentó en una mesa del fondo, y tomo un libro, por primera vez enfadada, encendió una vela para leer, mientras esperaba.

¿Es que además este desgraciado error de la genética piensa llegar tarde?

Porque si se le ocurre no venir, mañana mismo me convierto en asesina.

"¿Por qué demonios vine?"

Ahora va a creer que me interesa, y a mi no me interesa en lo más mínimo, ¿o si?, ¡no! No permitas que se forme esa duda Hermione.

Pero las palabras de Luna le llegaron a su mente en el peor momento.

"¿Y porque no?"

Aaahhh, no, es Draco Malfoy, el ser más ególatra, impertinente y odiosamente desagradable sobre el planeta, no puedes tener nada con el.

¿Pero entonces porque no sentiste nada con Ron? Pregunto otra voz que se parecía a la de Parvati en su mente, no sabía la respuesta a eso.

Por primera vez en su vida, Hermione leía pero no prestaba atención, estaba tan sumergida en sus pensamientos que ni se percato de que alguien se hallaba a su lado, viéndola detenidamente.

La curiosidad te va a matar…- le dijo Draco en su oído haciendo que diera un respingo y se le erizara la piel, este no perdió ni un segundo y la tomo por la cintura y beso su cuello. Las piernas le empezaron a temblar, tanto que si se hubiera hallado de píe se hubiera caído. Lo empujo con rabia y vio su cara que estaba marcada con una sonrisa triunfante, llena de autosuficiencia, esto la hizo enfurecer aun más.

Suéltame imbecil, y para tu información engreído, no vine por curiosidad, sino a decirte que me dejes en paz. Yo no soy una estupida para que juegues conmigo.

¿Y si no quiero?- le pregunto alzando una ceja y sonriendo aun más, hacerla enfadar era lo más placentero que existía.

Ese es tu problema. A mi déjame tranquila.

¿A que le tienes miedo Granger? Pensé que eras más valiente.

Serás idiota, pero ese es tu problema no mío ahora yo me voy, no tango más que decirte - eso es, ya lo pusiste en su lugar, ahora lárgate. Este imbecil te puede hacer detener y lo sabes.

Se levanto pasándole por un lado, él se había sentado en la mesa, y la miraba. Cuando estuvo a un par de pasos, la distancia que erróneamente considero suficiente le dijo

- Ah, y ni se te ocurra decirle a nadie, imbecil, porque no respondo.

Error.

¿Por qué? Pues porque esto como que logro encender al idiota, porque se paro, y en menos de un segundo la había tomado del brazo y pegado a el, Hermione sentía su corazón a punto de salir, y su cuerpo temblar, el muy maldito tenía un aroma fresco, como a océano, algo salvaje, y enloquecedor, embotaba todos y cada uno de sus sentidos, podía percibir perfectamente su aliento mezclarse con el suyo, era demasiado, sentía como iba perdiendo el control sobre su cuerpo, como sus hormonas nuevamente la iban controlando.

¿Porque? ¿Porque el?, estaban tan cerca que no podía ver hacía otro lugar.

¿Quién te crees tu sangre sucia para venir a decirme que hacer? Si se me da la gana hablo, y con quien se me de la gana. Siente toda la rabia que quieras, además eso me gusta.

Suéltame, te dije que no me tocaras desgraciado

Y yo te dije que no voy a hacer lo que tú quieras, tú no me controlas.

Y tu a mi tampoco, ¡que me sueltes!

Pero tu piel no me dice lo mismo, además sabes una cosa, yo si siento curiosidad…

¿Como esto era posible?, el no podía controlar la situación, yo debo hacerlo, yo comencé, yo termino. Debo ponérselo en claro a este imbecil que se cree dueño del mundo. Bájalo de esa nube Hermione…

Mira idiota, si a mi me da la gana de que no me toques no lo haces, me repugnas, si el otro día te bese fue por una simple confusión que deje que pasara, pero no soy idiota y no pasara de nuevo. Así que suéltame, no eres tan bueno como crees…

No sabelotodo, no te mostré ni la mitad de lo bueno que puedo ser, te fuiste antes...- "Y hay va otra vez, ¡Felicidades!, tienes el premio al ego más grande del siglo" -… y además lo que pasó ese día fue por que yo quise. Te vi cuando salías del baño de prefectos y te fui a buscar. ¿Qué creías? ¿Qué fue casualidad? – mintió con descaro, quería hacerla enojar aun más y lograr hacerla perder el control que la chica tanto se esforzaba por mantener.

OK, ahora si debes irte de aquí Hermione, esto es demasiada información, y no la quieres procesar.

Pero no podía, su cuerpo no obedecía, y nuevamente el muy maldito la había dejado sin palabras, cuanto odiaba eso, era sumamente odiosa la sensación de quedarse sin su sarcasmo para responder.

¿Qué te pasa Granger? ¿Se te perdió la lengua? Hay cosa mejores que podemos hacer con estas…

Eres un asqueroso imbecil y si estaba callada fue por que…

¿Sabes que? No me interesa…- la interrumpió el, más no solamente con palabras sino con su boca.

No puede ser…

¿Por qué este mal nacido tiene que besar así?

Sentía como perdía el total control de su cuerpo y sus piernas a duras penas la sostenían, mientras, el la tomaba de la cintura con sus manos seductoras y la llevaba como flotando a la mesa que hasta hace un momento usaba como asiento, la levanto levemente hasta apoyarla sobre esta, el sonido de sus besos era lo único que alteraba la paz de el lugar, y pronto fueron cambiados con gemidos, simplemente se dejaban llevar, mientras que, con los sonidos de placer que ambos expresaban hacían que se les erizara la piel. Era algo increíble, ni uno ni el otro habían experimentado tales sensaciones con alguien más, era libertad pura…

Draco se coloco frete a ella, y con una delicadeza y una habilidad inaudita separo sus piernas y se acomodo entre ellas, mientras con sus manos exploraba cada lugar que estaba a su alcance, pronto se hubo despojado del largo suéter que la chica había llevado para abrigarse del frío aunque claramente ya no lo necesitaba, y comenzó con sus dedos a levantar su franela lentamente, hasta dejarla sin esta también, rozando su suave piel con sus dedos, dejo de besar sus labios y bajo trazando un camino por su cuello, y delicadamente la mordía, arrancando pequeños gemidos y grititos ahogados de su boca húmeda, la chica se estremecía tanto por sus besos, que cada vez el se emocionaba más, estaba haciendo un esfuerzo sobre humano para no hacerla suya allí mismo.

Empezó a jugar con el lóbulo de su oreja haciendo que Hermione sintiera que se iba a desmayar, esas caricias la quemaban, ya no podía ocultar en lo más mínimo que le gustaba el asunto.

¿No y que no mordías? – le pregunto con un hilo de voz entre gemidos y susurros, el respondió mordiendo suavemente su oreja y susurrándole

No si tu no quieres, si no te gusta dímelo…- le replico volviendo a morder su cuello lo que ocasionó un choque eléctrico en su cuerpo, a lo que sonrío - veo que si te gusta…

Ya cállate –

"Mejor ocupa tu boca en cosas que haces mejor"

Hermione sentía que no respiraba, ya su cuerpo estaba totalmente fuera de su control, había dejado que sus manos acariciaran el cabello rubio de el, y ahora bajaba por su cuello arrastrando con si ese olor fresco que tanto la enloquecía, lentamente fue dejando que sus dedos corrieran por su camisa, a la que adrede el siempre le dejaba abierta dos botones, causando ese efecto seductor que volvían locas a tantas chicas, cuando la hubo desabotonado por completo, el ya bajaba sus rápidos dedos a su jean.

Pero el súbito sonido de la reja de la biblioteca los hizo separarse, alguien había entrado en medio de la noche donde no debía, al igual que ellos, rápidamente acomodaron sus prendas, mucho más rápido de lo que se las quitaron, Draco la tomo por la mano y la pego contra la pared, se vieron a la cara, reflejando el miedo a ser descubiertos a esas horas fuera de los dormitorios, el la halo, y juntos se escurrieron por los oscuros pasillos, haciendo el mínimo de ruido, temiendo que una voz los sorprendiera en cualquier momento, las escuchaban más no las reconocían.

"Ay mi madre si me descubren es castigo seguro, y como prefecta es una humillación".

Pero milagrosamente salieron con bien de la biblioteca, Draco la guió aun tomados de la mano a un pasillo mucho mas alejado.

Una vez allí la tomo de la cintura y pegándola a el le susurro al oído.

¿Qué? ¿Mañana otra vez? –

"Estas demente, definitivamente te falta un trozo de cerebro, ni loca vuelvo a someterme a semejante tortura".

¿Estás loco? ¿Quién te dijo que voy a volver a verme contigo?- bájalo de la nube Hermione, bájalo de golpe. - ¿Quién te dijo que eras alguna clase de dios del sexo como para salir corriendo a verte?- pero el muy desgraciado ególatra, contra todo pronostico sonrío. Es más, se río, cuando paro de reír, la acerco más, cortando todo espacio que había entre ellos, sintiendo sus cuerpos y antes de que ella se diera cuenta la había empezado a besar en el cuello, haciéndola temblar nuevamente, y le dijo a oído

Si soy o no dios del sexo puedes comprobarlo cuando quieras…

Eres un pervertido, asqueroso y engreído.

La que hablo de sexo fuiste tu, - y separándose agrego - ahora te dejo en paz. Disfruta tus sueños…

¡Idiota!

Maldita sea, en realidad el muy maldito era demasiado bueno, demasiado para su propio bien, pero no podía seguir con aquello.

Solamente no podía.

"¿Y por que no?", maldita sea...

Pero lo cierto era que en ningún momento le había pasado Ron por su cabeza mientras estaba con Draco, en ningún segundo. Eso era terriblemente confuso, esa serpiente viperina no podía gustarle, por mucho que le gustaran sus besos, no volvería a verlo, nunca si estaba en sus manos…

Para su desgracia eso no estaba en sus manos.


	5. Chapter 5

**# 5 La desgracia de ser prefecta**

Al día siguiente Hermione se despertó con un dolor de cabeza terrible, se acostó muy tarde sumida en sus pensamientos, tratando de hallar una respuesta lógica a estos, y haciendo un esfuerzo descomunal para que sus sueños no la llevaran a Draco-Imbecil-Malfoy, pero fallo, tubo los sueños más perturbadores de su vida, el solo recordarlos la escandalizaban.

Aaahhh maldición ¿Por qué demonios?, se levanto de la cama y se fue directo a tomar una ducha fría que necesitaba urgentemente. Mientras se arreglaba el uniforme escucho unos golpes en la puerta, a los que respondió para dar permiso a que entraran. Era Ginny.

¿Y bien? Cuenta, cuenta…- la curiosidad se reflejaba en su rostro mientras se sentaba en su cama.

¿Qué te cuente que?- esto es inútil, esta chica no es tonta ni mucho menos.

No te hagas la estupida Hermione, no te queda ¿Qué paso con Malfoy? – por un momento había pensado en mentir y no contarle, pero no supo porque, se desahogo.

No pude hacer nada Ginny, el desgraciado me beso y lo deje, y si no hubiera llegado alguien a la biblioteca me hubiera enredado con el, no puedo decirle que no, no cuado esta muy cerca. Simplemente no puedo. Y lo peor no es eso…

¿A si?- dijo ella incrédula levantando una ceja - ¿Y que puede ser peor?

Que ayer el idiota de tu hermano por fin me beso, pero… pero…- ¿como le digo? Maldita sea

Pero ¿Qué?

Que no me gusto Ginny, no sentí nada. Es lo peor que pudo haberme pasado…- en verdad se sentía desesperada por esto, casi rompía en llanto, y Ginny se dio cuenta.

Se sincera conmigo Hermione. ¿Te gusta Draco?- le pregunto con una mirada escrutadora -

No estoy segura Ginny, lo que se es que no me desagrada como antes. – por primera vez Hermione soltaba esa verdad que la carcomía por dentro, debía decirlo o enloquecería - pero no voy a verlo más Ginny. Ya lo decidí.

Muy bien. Tranquila, y por Ron no deberías preocuparte, solamente estabas confundida.

Si bueno, ¿Bajamos?- propuso, para terminar con la conversación, pero la expresión de su amiga pelirroja estaba sumida en sus pensamientos, la tomo de la mano y la llevo casi a rastras al cuarto de Lavander y Parvati, aunque allí solo se encontraba la segunda.

Hola buenos días Hermione, ¿Como te fue ayer en tu aventura de media noche?

Ya cállate Parv, me fue mal, lo volví a besar…

Diablos; ¿tan bueno es? – "OH si muy bueno", ante estas palabras, Hermione solo se pudo sonrojar, confirmando las sospechas, Ginny la saco de sus pensamientos. Como siempre.

Parv, me la traje para hacer lo que acordamos…- ¿¡Qué que!?

De que hablan…

Es que ayer hablamos con Luna, y estamos hartas de que te menosprecies. Hoy vamos a cambiar eso. Y nada de quejas, te callas Herm. – le dijo Ginny con una sonrisa, muy maléfica en su rostro que fue copiada a la perfección por Parvati, aquello no auguraba nada bueno.

Las chicas no la dejaron ni hablar, para cuando salió del cuarto, Hermione se moría de la vergüenza, llevaba su uniforme, pero las locas que tenía por amigas, habían cortado con un hechizo seccionador, perfectamente ejecutado, varios centímetros de tela, llevaba sus medias hasta las rodillas, marcando perfectamente sus piernas y haciendo que estas se vieran más largas y la piel que quedaba a la vista que ya de por si era bronceada naturalmente, resaltara aun más.

Su camisa blanca llevaba un botón suelto, cuando normalmente los llevaba perfectamente hasta el cuello, y su corbata de Gryffindor la tenía medio floja, completando el atuendo, su túnica escolar negra, que hasta ahora escondía su figura completamente, estaba abierta.

Parvati recogió hábilmente su cabello en una simple cola alta dejando caer sus rizos castaños naturalmente pero dejando ver su cuello, y Ginny que escuchando su suplicas para no hacerla ver exagerada, la maquillo simplemente dándole brillo a sus labios que ya eran rojos de por si, y resaltando sus pestañas, todo muy natural, pero Hermione no dejaba de sentirse extraterrestre.

En la sala común todos los habitantes del sexo opuesto sintieron que se quedaban sin aire.

¿Era esa Hermione Granger?

¿Donde estaba la chica que nunca apartaba la mirada de los libros?

Definitivamente no se sabía que poción se había tomado, pero debía ingerirla con más frecuencia.

Ella camina sintiendo todas las miradas sobre su figura, algo que en su vida le había sucedido, Parvati la llevaba a la fuerza, rápidamente tomo su mochila de la butaca junto al fuego donde siempre la dejaba, y muerta de vergüenza salió por el retrato con sus amigas.

¿Si así se comporto la población masculina de su casa?

¿Cómo lo haría el resto? Cuando entrara al comedor lo sabría.

Y efectivamente a si fue, en el comedor no hubo alma que quitara la mirada de ella. "esto no esta tan mal" por primera vez en su vida se sentía atractiva, que no estaba por debajo de sus amigas conquistadoras, sino a la par.

En la mesa de Slytherin un chico rubio casi sufre de un infarto, se atraganto con su jugo de calabaza, mientras seguía con la mirada fija a la chica de Gryffindor, nunca en su vida se había imaginado verla así, y aunque últimamente le había descubierto nuevos atributos, debía admitir que el efecto de su mejorado atuendo escolar era impactante, maldecía a la chica mentalmente por haberse desarrollado de esa manera tan magistral, pues lo de "buena" le quedaba demasiado corto.

Tanto que hasta sus compañeros olvidaron que era una sangre sucia. Zabini a su lado confirmo sus pensamientos.

Mierda, esa es la sangre sucia mojigata, no se ve nada mal… menudas piernas las que escondía…- si eso era verdad, ¡Y que piernas!, Draco la había besado en son de ponerla en su sitio y mostrarle que no era perfecta y todo lo demás, y de divertirse un rato con su incomodidad, pero no sabía ni remotamente que la chica escondiera tan buen físico, mucho mejor que otros que había visto.

No esta mal - dijo en lo que quiso parecer un tono desdeñoso, no lo suficiente, pero alcanzaba para convencer a sus amigos

Si así se ve en uniforme, ¿Cómo se vera sin el?- dijo Zabini que era casi tan pervertido como el.

Draco estaba tan sumergido evaluando la posibilidad de una Hermione desnuda, que en ningún momento noto la mano de Pansy en su pierna, que lo acariciaba para llamar su atención, pero eso ya lo estaba fastidiando, esta no lo dejaba ni un segundo en paz, y se mostraba posesiva con el, cuando ella era una zorra que se iba con cualquiera.

A el no le importaba, porque hacía lo mismo, pero las ganas de controlarlo eran ridículas, en realidad, un total fastidio.

¿Qué quieres Pansy?- le pregunto, con evidente señales de enojo

Que nos saltemos la clase de Historia de la Magia en tu cuarto…- le dijo ella al oído, pero no logro excitarlo, no le gustaba que fuera tan fácil.

Hoy no, tengo cosas que hacer.- con esto se levanto, seguramente Pansy se iría con cualquier otro a calmar su calentura.

En la mesa de Gryffindor, Hermione comía apresuradamente, casi atragantándose, no le gustaba que todo el mundo la mirara tanto, en un principio era alentador, pero ahora se sentía bajo una lupa, una horrible y gigantesca lupa, la voz dulce de Luna la saco de sus pensamientos, ella solía comer tanto en la mesa de Gryffindor que uno se preguntaba a que casa pertenecía.

Te vez muy bien hoy Hermione- le dijo con una gran sonrisa-

Eh si gracias, fueron las chicas…- le dijo con la cara totalmente roja

Si lo se, yo les dije que lo hicieran, y ¿Que paso ayer?- ¿Otra vez? Ay no por favor, no puedo hablar otra vez de eso. Pero Parvati le evito la agonía.

Pues nuestra chica volvió a caer en los brazos del dios del sexo de Hogwarts. Jajá jajá-

Muy graciosa Parvati, si Luna, no pude hacer nada.

Muy bien, yo creo que deberías seguir, te sienta mejor que pelear con Ron…- Hermione se quedo helada con esta frase, ¿Cómo le hace Luna par ser así, tan observadora?

No Luna no puedo, con el no.

Bueno como quieras. Solo te doy mi opinión

En ese momento la jefa de Gryffindor se levanto de la mesa de profesores y fue directo hasta ella.

Señorita Granger, venga conmigo por favor, el director la necesita-

"¿Qué? Y ahora que hice"

Se le había helado la sangre completamente. Se levanto con la cara pálida y siguió a la profesora en completo silencio, como si fuera hasta su orca, pero noto con sus observadores ojos que Snape se llevaba a Draco también.

¿Qué pasaría?

Caminaron los cuatro por los largos y odiosos pasillos de Hogwarts, dos de ellos sin la menor idea de para que, pero por todo el camino, la chica sintió la mirada de Draco que se deleitaba con su figura.

"Maldita sea, porque las abre dejado que me vistieran así"

Llegaron al séptimo piso frente a la gárgola.

"Confetis de frutas" – dijo la profesora, contraseña para que la gárgola se abriera y los dejara subir.

Albus aquí los traigo- le dijo al director que los esperaba tras su escritorio

Ah muy bien Minerva, Severus, gracias a los dos - les dijo mientras depositaba la vistas en los aterrorizados chicos, agrego - jóvenes por favor quiten esa caras, no pasa nada.

Ellos miraron a su director, incrédulos, el a su vez les sonreía.

Les tengo una buena noticia, y los mande a llamar porque también necesito de su favor…- continuo - verán en una reunión del directivo y personal docente, hemos decido darles a ustedes, por adelantado, la noticia de que el año que entra serán Premios Anuales, ambos - como no reaccionaban se explico - esto casi nunca ocurre, siempre es uno solo, pero las excelentes notas que ambos han alcanzado siendo los mejores de su clase, los han hecho merecedores a los dos de La Insignia… -

"Esto es demasiado, siendo los mejores… ¿cuando este imbecil llego a ser tan inteligente como yo? ¡Si es un descebrado!"

- …Así que muchas felicidades a los dos. De ahora en adelante harán las rondas de vigilancia juntos y se encargaran de presidir las reuniones con los otros prefectos.- terminó el anciano abriendo más su sincera sonrisa.

Gracias señor- dijo Draco a su lado, una malévola sonrisa que solo ella conocía se dibujaba su rostro, sabía lo que eso significaba, más horas junto, Maldita sea.- ¿Y que favor era ese que nos iba a pedir?

Ah si, bueno verán, - les dijo con un poco de vergüenza- el ministerio trata de nuevo de meterse aquí en el colegio, y creo que coincide conmigo señorita Granger en que no queremos otra nueva profesora en el personal…- una mueca de asco de dibujo en la cara de Hermione a recordar a la cara de sapo.

No señor, en lo absoluto

Muy bien, pues necesito que como Miembros de La Orden que ambos son – un momento, stop, ¿escuche bien? ¿Miembros de La Orden? Ella si era miembro, desde que comenzó el año, al igual que sus amigos, ¿pero y este imbecil? ¿desde cuando? ¡Pero si era un Malfoy!, el mundo se volvió loco...- necesito que vayan en representación del colegio como prefectos y futuros Premios Anuales, al ministerio, a unas reuniones con sus funcionarios, para evitar que intervengan en Hogwarts, Draco, se que tu familia tiene influencias, puedes aprovecharlas, y la señorita Granger ira en representación de los hijos de Muggles.- termino, pero como nuevamente no reaccionaban, pregunto - Y bien ¿Puedo contar con ustedes?- Draco fue el primero en reaccionar.

Si señor, sabe que conmigo puede, le debo mucho por mi familia- respondió sumamente serio, Hermione, simplemente estaba tan aturdida que no podía responder- ¿Y para cuado serán estas reuniones?

Para dentro de una semana, se quedaran en Londres, mientras dure su visita, lo que puede durar un par de días. Señorita Granger ¿esta bien?-

"No señor, creo que por fin se ha vuelto totalmente loco"

Si señor, pero una pregunta, no podemos ausentarnos durante las clases, ¿Cómo vamos a hacer?

No se preocupe, todos los profesores están concientes de la naturaleza de su viaje, y déjeme decirle que están muy orgullosos, sobre todo los jefes de sus casa aquí presentes, -sonrió abiertamente mirando a estos,- ellos mismos los seleccionaron- agrego con su sonrisa bonachona de viejo desquiciado, que se divertía con su sufrimiento, según ella- bueno no hay más que decir, ahora si vayan a clases, pip pip.

Si señor,- dijeron ambos al unísono mientras se retiraban

Una vez abajo Draco caminaba, absorto en sus pensamientos, pero Hermione lo saco de ellos preguntándole lo que necesitaba una respuesta urgente antes de que su cabeza estallara.

¿Desde cuando demonios eres tú un miembro de La Orden, Malfoy?- el chico la miro extrañado, y se tomo su tiempo en responder.

El director esta protegiendo a mi familia, me uní a ellos para pagárselo, como aprendiz de mortífago puedo darle información, y hacer estos trabajos, eso es todo.- Hermione estaba pasmada, no puede ser, este imbecil desgraciado en verdad tiene sentimientos, al menos por su familia, pero los tiene, Maldita sea, no tienes por que conmoverte Hermione, sigue siendo un déspota sin escrúpulos, desgraciado y engreído.

Pero para eso ya tienen a Snape ¿Por qué tu?

Porque quise, esa fue una de mis razones- le respondió sonriendo – y entonces Granger, ahora si que pasaremos tiempo juntos, no te podrás escapar mucho tiempo. –

"Hay va otra vez con sus ínfulas de dios todo poderoso"

Realmente eres un idiota, si me tocas te corto las manos. Te lo advierto - pero otra vez su ego pudo más que el-

Tranquila, la que me va a tocar vas a ser tú… por cierto ¿que clase de poción enloquecedora te tomaste hoy?…

¿Por qué preguntas idiota?

De verdad que eres curiosa, - le dijo con maldad, le encantaba enfurecerla- solo lo decía por como andas vestida, hasta mis amigos se les olvido quien eras al ver esas piernas, ¿Quién te drogo? – pregunto con su detestable sonrisa maléfica, que era dirigida solo para ella.

Eres un imbecil de primera, ese no es tu problema, ahora déjame en paz, tenemos clases.

Si quieres nos las podemos saltar, es solo la de Bins,- el se acordó de Pansy y que curiosamente con ella no quiso saltarse la clase, pero con Hermione evaluaba la posibilidad, esto lo sorprendió para sus adentros.

Yo no me salto ninguna clase, y menos para estar contigo engreído.-

"Ni que estuviera realmente loca, debes ser fuerte Herm, fuerte".

Hermione paso su día compartiendo con sus amigas que estaban de muy buen humor, Ginny había roto con Dean, así que estaba la mar de emocionada. Pasaron la tarde haciendo deberes en el patio, Hermione evitaba toda posibilidad de encontrase con el mal nacido rubio de nuevo, ya tenía suficiente con tener que verlo ahora por las noches ajuro, y en viajar a solas con el a Londres.

Herm, una pregunta. – le dijo Ginny a media tarde.

Dime, - y ahora que querrá, con esta chica uno no sabe a que atenerse.

¿Qué paso exactamente ayer con mi hermano?- la cara de Hermione se puso roja, ¿Por qué siempre tenían que sorprenderla?

¿Porque la pregunta? Ya te conté.

Porque lo he visto muy molesto, pero pasando su mal humor con la hermana de Parv…- eso fue como una piedra cayendo sobre su cabeza.

"¿Qué que? No puede ser"

¿Y eso como porque? - pregunto ella tratando de aparentar indiferencia, aunque con sus mejores amigas rodeándola esto era un esfuerzo totalmente inútil.

No se Herm, pero se veía emocionado… - le dijo Ginny mirándole fijamente el rostro para examinar su reacción con sus expertos ojos.

Bueno, ese es su problema, yo tengo cosas …

Ya cállate Hermione,- la interrumpió Parvati viéndola con dureza.- se que es mi hermana gemela, pero igual la conozco, y en una fácil, y por supuesto, sabemos que te importa, pero tu no te mereces a alguien que voltee tan fácilmente a los lados

Pero… Parv, yo –

¿Con que clase de poción se enfermaron estas locas?, ahora siempre hablando así, Aaahhh por dios, me van a volver loca.

Tu nada, siempre me pareció ridícula toda esta situación con mi hermano, que es un idiota de primera, pero respetaba tus sentimientos, ahora vas a cambiar…- dijo dejando la frase en el aire, a lo que sus amigas sonrieron antes de continuar.

…Para bien…, - agrego Luna-

…Vas a ser…- siguió Parvati

…Una chica diferente…- continuo Luna

…Simpática, sexy…- dijo Ginny

…Atrevida… - aporto Parvati

…Sexy… - dijo Ginny de nuevo

…En definitiva una chica nueva - termino Luna.

Para entonces ya Hermione tenía la boca abierta de par en par sin creer ni una pizca de la información que llegaba a su cerebro, según sus oídos iban recibiendo las palabras, sencillamente estaban locas, sus amigas habían perdido por completo la cordura.

¿Es que fueron sujeto de algún tipo de extraño experimento en las clases de pociones?

Era la única explicación lógica a la situación, trato de hacerlas entrar en razón, aunque algo le decía que no solo tenía la batalla perdida sino la guerra.

¿Es que ustedes en verdad enloquecieron? , yo no necesito eso, estoy bien así… - pero ellas no estaban para escuchar ese día, Parvati la interrumpió de nuevo.

Dime una cosa Herm, con sinceridad, esta mañana cuando bajaste al comedor, ¿no te sentiste mejor? ¿Cuántos chicos que jamás te habían visto, te vieron hoy? No necesitas echarte a morir por un solo idiota.

No me voy a echar a morir por el Parvati, - contesto la chica evadiendo el tener que responder el resto de la pregunta, pero repito, ellas no estaban para escuchar-

Y sin contar que ya van dos veces que te haz lanzado a besos al chico más codiciado de todo el santo colegio - esto helo su sangre, Maldita sea por que tenían que recordárselo a cada rato – por supuesto quiero dejar claro que codiciado, pero retardado. Jajá jajá

Hermione sonrió a su pesar con el chiste, pero el recuerdo de lo de "Premios Anuales" contradecía esa teoría, esto aun no se los había contado, por falta de memoria o porque simplemente no quería pronunciar su nombre…pero este era el momento, tal vez a las locas de sus amigas se les ocurría una solución a lo comprometida de su situación, pero cuando estuvo a punto de abrir la boca la cara de susto de Parvati la detuvo, volteo instintivamente y sintió su corazón a punto de salirse por su boca.

Maldición, imbecil, no me des esos sustos, ¿Qué diablos quieres Malfoy? - la misma endemoniada sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios, y el muy idiota se recostó del árbol.

Hermione no pudo dejar de apreciar su presencia, irradiaba un aire puramente masculino, y seductor, con el que contaba naturalmente, con su camisa blanca acostumbradamente desabotonada y su corbata verde y plateada que a nadie más en el universo le quedaban tan bien.

Y esa postura sexy y confiada, recargando el peso de su cuerpo contra el árbol, como si le fastidiara el pararse como cualquier mortal.

Maldición, otra vez los detalles Hermione, deberías dejar ese mal habito.

El chico respondió a sus insultos con una sonrisa más petulante aun, que correspondió con sus palabras, mientras se deleitaba con las piernas de la chica expuestas por su falda ahora mas corta, su mirada recorrió cada curva de ella, poniéndola más nerviosa, sonrió aun más.

¿Qué modales Granger? ¿no crees que es muy sucio para ser prefecta? Si alguien te oyera…-

Eso me trae sin cuidado descerebrado, ¿que demonios querías? – volvió a preguntar, impregnando más grosería en sus palabras, el chico alzo una ceja y mantuvo su sonrisa, "¡Si! su ira la hacia muy seductora", ella entendió mas que a la perfección esa mirada, y se odio por caer tan fácil en su provocación.

Te vine a buscar porque tenemos que, según Snape, arreglar la reunión de Prefectos para hoy, hay varios puntos sueltos.

Maldita sea por ser prefecta, por primera vez odiaba su tan antes amado cargo, se levanto con parsimonia, y dirigió una mirada de exasperación a sus amigas antes de decirles que ya regresaba, estas, para aumentar su furia interna, la miraron sonriente, en señal de que confirmaban las palabras antes dichas. "Estas mujeres son unos demonios" se expreso para sus adentros pero dibujando una sonrisa que no supo de donde diablos salió.

Ahora dime descerebrado, ¿Qué eran esos puntos que hay que tratar? - Le dijo cuando estuvieron en la sala de prefectos, a solas, completamente a solas…Maldición.

Primero que todo Granger, no soy tan descerebrado como dices si fui elegido premio anual, al igual que tu…- le dijo acercándose peligrosamente a ella, e impregnando el ambiente con su aroma.

Tienes razón, no serás descerebrado, pero mis otros insultos siguen en pie, y con base, como inútil, desgraciado, cretino y todos los demás, - replico ella con una sonrisa maligna, pero el acentuó la suya

… y segundo, no te traje para hablar de los prefectos, sino de nuestro placentero viaje a Londres…- ¡Maldita sea!, había perdido la noción de cuantas veces se vio llevada a maldecir desde que empezó el año.

Placentero una mierda Malfoy, para mi es repulsivo el tener que compartir contigo el mismo aire.

No parece, - agrego el.

¿En que desgraciado segundo, se acerco tanto?

Podía percibir como respiraban el mismo aire que acaba de nombrar a su repulsión. Otra vez sentía que no se podía controlar…distráelo Hermione, sino caerás otra vez, y no quieres…

¿O si?

¿Puedes decirme, imbecil, que demonios querías hablar del viaje? Y aléjate ¿si? Comí hace poco. - Pero el muy maldito no se alejo, sino que se sentó en la mesa frente a ella, muy cerca.

Solo te iba a decir lo que Dumblerdore me mando en un mensaje, que nos vamos a hospedar en un sitió muggle, para que los mortifagos no nos encuentren, y que debemos pasar por muggles en nuestra estancia… pero –

Una sonrisa muy macabra se asomo a los labios de la chica, ahora sabía cual era su problema, el imbecil y muy idiota no sabía hacerse pasar por muggle, para eso recurría a ella.

"Eso es, arrástrate Malfoy para que, siquiera medite en ayudarte. Arrástrate como la serpiente de Slytherin que eres…"

¿Pero que? A mi me parece perfecto, ¿a ti no?- pregunto con fingida inocencia.

No estupida, no me parece, porque los magos de verdad como yo, no sabemos nada de muggles.

Ese no es mi problema, es tuyo, y la próxima vez que necesites mi ayuda, no insultes antes. Ahora me voy, ve a ver como le haces.- la chica se paro triunfante, sabia que el orgullo del el era insufrible, por lo que no pediría disculpas, así que no había nada más que decir, a menos…

¿Qué haces? ¡Suéltame! – más el solo tomaba su mano, aunque este simple contacto era inaguantable para ella.

Hermione,- "Mierda, en verdad esta desesperado"- es un solo favor no te vas a morir, además, no querrás fallar a la orden ¿verdad? - ella se lo pensó, el decir su nombre estaba mas allá que una disculpa y lo sabía, "Bueno es un avance".

Lo haré, por la orden, y por que tuviste la decencia de decir mi nombre.

Pasaron lo que quedaba de tarde, hasta la hora de la cena, instruyendo a Draco sobre costumbres muggles, este se reprimió de comentarios despectivos que la pudieran enfadar, y se mostró moderadamente interesado, hasta un puntó aceptable, sobre todo con la cuestión de la vestimenta, el canjeo de dinero, y los medios de transporte, que aunque le parecían ridículos, admitía que eran ingeniosos, para gente sin la magia en la sangre.

Caminaron hacía el comedor, aun conversando sobre el asunto. Se vieron obligados a salir, por el gruñido evidente de sus estómagos hambrientos, Hermione estaba, mas que sorprendida de poder llevar una conversación, natural y fluida con el, sin insultos, agresiones ni ataques de cualquier tipo entre ambos.

Hasta en un par de ocasiones llegaron a reír, por chistes sobre la televisión y esos vicios de muggles, ella nunca, jamás, en toda su convivencia con magos, había tenido la oportunidad de conversar de su mundo, siempre era la magia, hechizos y esas cosas, era reconfortante el darse a conocer.

Cuando atravesaron las puertas del gran comedor, un murmullo evidente se extendió por este, al ver la llegada de los enemigos a muerte que reían a carcajadas, era evidente para todos que se habían vuelto rematadamente locos, para todos menos para ellos.

Herm - le dijo una voz femenina a su lado que la hizo despertar, eran sus amigas, que sonreían amplia y cínicamente con la situación. - ¿Es que no vas a comer? – le pregunto Ginny. Ella miro a su alrededor, ¿En que momento llegaron al comedor? No se dio ni cuenta, absorta en la conversación. Miro a Draco que imitaba su extrañeza, el simplemente sonrío, con una sonrisa autentica que no supo de donde cuernos salió.

Malfoy, ¿Ya nos la podemos llevar? – le pregunto Parvati para ver si el par de atolondrados se despertaban definitivamente.

Eh, - dijo el tontamente, ¿En que momento llegaron sus amigas? – Si, claro, hablamos durante la guardia Granger- le dijo, pero por su garganta no pudo salir ni un poco de su sequedad y frialdad de siempre, es más tuvo que aguantarse mucho para no llamarla por su nombre nuevamente.

Si, claro, nos vemos luego.- dijo ella aun atontada por la extraña situación, sus amigas casi la arrastran hasta su mesa. Y por primera vez en muchos, muchos días se sentó de cara a Slytherin.


	6. Chapter 6

**Advertencia: contiene escenas algo fuertes, solo "algo" lo dejo a su criterio personal. LDM**

**#6 Los gatos…hacen mal tercio.**

¿Para donde vas Hermione? – la voz de Ginny la sorprendió bajando las escaleras de su cuarto, a altas horas de la noche.

¡Ginny!- exclamo y enseguida tapo su boca para evitar hacer más ruido- ¿Qué haces?

Iba a los lavabos, pero no has respondido a mi pregunta Hermione…- Dios, ¿porque esta endemoniada pelirroja tiene que mirar así?

Eh… si… bueno iba a hacer guardia, hoy me toca patrullar por los pasillos, ya sabes…-

Hum si claro, bueno mucho cuidado- le dijo mientras tomaba el picaporte de los lavabos y Hermione siguió su descenso creyéndose salvada, pero la voz de Ginny, le llego lejana a través de la madera de la puerta- ¿Y quien es tu compañero hoy? –

Malfoy…- respondió sin pensarlo, de inmediato corrió hacia el retrato mientras repetía el gesto de taparse la boca "mierda, debo aprender a callarme ante cualquier pregunta"

¡Lo sabía!…¡¡¡Hermione Granger no me huyas!!!…- los gritos de su endemoniada mejor amiga le retumbaron en los tímpanos durante todo el camino…-

Maldición, ¿Por qué con el?

Tantos otros prefectos en el maldito colegio, y le tenía que tocar con ese rubio prepotente, ególatra y acosador, maldición, soportar su presencia ya era un deber, y lo peor del caso es que la tarea en ocasiones no era tan desagradable…

No, no, no, no, no, no, te prometiste no volver a caer, ¿verdad?

Si verdad.

Que el muy imbecil se haya comportado medianamente bien estos días no quiere decir nada, solo es por interés, sin tu ayuda el imbecil estaría jodido eso es todo, sigue siendo un imbecil rematado, petulante, racista, pedante, vanidoso, fanfarrón e idiota, y si sigue siendo un descerebrado, es solo un buen cuerpo con cerebro de aguamala queriendo ser humano…

Llegó a su destino, el vestíbulo del colegio donde se supone que se encontrarían para empezar con la dichosa guardia, dos malditas horas perdidas al lado de ese pervertido…

¡Maldición porque siempre debo terminar mis extensos monólogos mentales con el!

Con una sola mirada recorrió la extensión del lugar, para confirmar el hecho que aumentaría mas su ira, el muy imbecil aun no había llegado.

Se sentó en las escalinatas de espaldas a la entrada al castillo, dejando su mirada vagar por los interminables terrenos débilmente iluminados por la luz crepuscular de la luna llena. Recostó su espalda de la pared a su derecha, subiendo sus rodillas, sumergiéndose en una meditación dentro de su propio ser.

¿Qué le estaba pasando? ¿Por qué todo esto?

¿Por qué demonios su vida había dado ese vuelco tan brusco?

¿En que momento ella perdió por completo los sentidos, el raciocinio y la razón para venir a caer en semejante torbellino de locura?

¿No es que ella estuviera "enamorada de Draco-imbecil-Malfoy?

Pero de que besaba bien, lo hacía, de que le gustaba que la besase, lo hacía, de que sus caricias la volvían loca, lo hacían, de que su olor la idiotizase hasta el punto más desquiciado, lo hacía, de que lo hallaba sumamente adictivo, lo hacía…

Era desesperante, encontraba un elemento que no sabía nombrar muy bien, pero que lograba que sus encuentros con Draco

"¿Cuando comencé a tutearlo?"

Gracioso, ni se había dado cuenta bueno, que sus encuentros con Draco, fueran una experiencia alucinante, tal vez fuera el factor de que el era una especie de fruta prohibida, de que lo odiaba con la misma intensidad que lo deseaba, de que a el le gustase que lo insultase, lo cual le daba un aire retador al asunto… y a ella siempre le habían gustado los retos…

Hecho una mirada hacia los pasillos de las mazmorras, en el momento que su sistema auditivo, reconocieron un caminar lento y pausado, del que ya adivinaba el dueño. Pronto este hizo su aparición, Hermione se incorporo solo un poco, estaba dispuesta a gritarle furiosa por hacerla esperar, insultar y de ser posible hechizarlo con una buena maldición, pero la visión a sus ojos borro todo pensamiento.

Draco venía con su acostumbrado y a veces, o mejor dicho ¡siempre! Atuendo de macho alfa seductor, ¡maldita sea! Y que el sabía usar a la perfección, camisa desabotonada hasta la mitad de sus pectorales y corbata a medio nudo, como si estorbara…aarrgg y esa aura segura que irradiaba con solo su presencia.

"No lo detalles Hermione, no caigas, ¿no ibas a insultarlo? Si eso era…"

- Se puede saber imbecil ¿que demonios hacías como para llegar tarde?- una endemoniada, maldita, sexy y desgraciada sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios color ámbar, un poco gruesos y seductores, curvándoles hacía arriba, se detuvo frente a ella y la miro a los ojos fijamente antes de contestar.

- Me halagas Granger, ¿preocupada por mi?- le soltó con arrogancia

- No imbecil, a menos que se llame "Preocupación" a la "esperanza" de que te mueras ahogado algún día…

- No sabia que aun mantenías alguna "Esperanza", pero se nadar no te preocupes, no te daré el placer, al menos no "ese"…

- Eres un idiota ¿Lo sabías? – Y sin esperar respuesta a la pregunta obvia agrego- ahora me puedes decir ¿Por qué demonios llegas tarde? ¿Es que pensaste que iba a esperarte eternamente? Mi tiempo no esta a tu disposición Malfoy, por si no lo sabías…

Estaba ocupado Granger, no tengo porque darte explicaciones

Claro que si imbecil ególatra, si estoy esperándote me tienes que dar explicaciones…- el sonrío aun mas, si le encantaba hacerla enfurecer, mucho, hasta hacerla gritar y perder el control, le provocaba besarla y tomarla en sus brazos …

Estaba ocupado con mi novia en su cuarto…- mintió, para deleitarse con la cara contorsionada de su compañera, por la furia y tal vez algo de… ¿celos? Nooo, ¿Hermione Granger sintiendo celos?, ¿la perfecta prefecta sintiendo celos?, Ja, que quedara anotada en los record…

Eres un cerdo pervertido Malfoy, un asqueroso…- ya para ese entonces ella se había levantado de su posición y se alejaba por los pasillos del castillo, el la siguió solo para aguijonearla más con sus palabras…

Vaya Granger, de nuevo suenas celosa… ¿tanto te molesta?

¡Cállate idiota! Primero muerta

Si bueno pero tus gritos demuestran lo contrarío…- le susurro mientras la alcanzaba

Aaahhh no seas tan engreído, ¿Quieres? Ahora cállate, prefiero pasar dos horas en silencio que escuchando estupideces salir de tu boca…- le especto ella rabiosa, mientras el acortaba distancia y caminaba a su lado.

Por supuesto que las siguientes dos horas no fueron en silencio, se gritaban tanto, que pronto Hermione acabaría ronca, el chico exhibía una inusual muestra de fanfarronería, que le eran desquiciante.

¿Por qué demonios eres tan imbecil? – le grito cuando ya terminaban su recorrido, estaban en un pasillo del quinto piso, y habían tomado un atajo oscuro, así que ella casi no miraba a su interlocutor…

Mira quien habla, tu eres insufrible…- le especto el.

¡Idiota!

¡Arrogante!

¡Sabelotodo!

¡Pedante!

¡Petulante!

¡Imbecil engreído!

¡Come libros!

¡Error de la naturaleza!

¡Tú eres el error! De los magos…

¡Maldito arrogante, egocéntrico, racista petulante, eres una asquerosa serpiente!

Esos gritos muy lejos de parecerle insultantes a Draco, los estaba hallando excitantes, ya ni recordaba porque habían comenzado a pelear, su respiración estaba sumamente agitada, junto con su pulso, actuó por impulso y adivinando donde estaba la chica, la empujo contra la pared del pasillo, arrancándole un gemido de dolor.

- ¿Qué te pasa imbecil?- le pregunto ella furiosa, con su cuerpo temblando de ira. El se acerco lo suficiente como para percibir su respiración agitada, y sentir su pecho subir y bajar contra su cuerpo. Eso lo excito aun más

- ¿Nerviosa granger?- le cuestiono, mientras ella luchaba para recuperar su libertad.

- En tus sueños inútil, suéltame cretino, me lastimas… ¡Suéltame Maldita sea!- le grito al sentir que el se acercaba mas y mas, la respiración contra su cuello, logro erizarle la piel… cosa que el noto y le encanto…

- Tu cuerpo no parece querer que lo suelte…- susurro el mientras tomaba sus muñecas rápidamente y las aprisionaba también, ella se paralizo, al sentir sus labios posados sobre la piel de su cuello.

El comenzó a esparcir besos por la superficie que tenía a su alcance, ganándose estremecimientos involuntarios por parte de la chica, de repente tomo el impulso de morderla suavemente en los puntos que sabía sensibles, bajo su mano derecha mientras con la otra tomaba ambas muñecas que ya no se resistían, y acaricio cada curva del cuerpo de la chica, siguió un camino descendente por la cintura de la chica y su cadera, apretándola contra su propia pelvis.

Subió sus dedos poco a poco mientras desabotonaba la camisa de la chica, hasta abrirla por completo, dejando libres sus senos tras el sujetador. Se separo lo suficiente como para lamer sus labios, pensaba solo en jugar, pero se vio poderosamente motivado cuando la chica se impulso en un beso apasionado, abriéndose camino con su lengua dentro de su boca, jugando con ellas, en una batalla épica.

Hermione gimió dejándose lleva por el placer que le proporcionaban esas manos sobre su cuerpo, Draco en un abrir y cerrar de ojos se abrió paso entre las piernas de la chica, mientras amoldaban ambos cuerpos, y ella subía sus muslos para agarrarse a el, Draco bajo sus besos por su cuello, dejándola respirar, imprimiendo su sello en su piel cetrina.

Pronto libero de su prisión los brazos de la chica, que cobraron vida y se entrelazaron en su cabello platinado, y se aferraron en su cuello cuando el, tomando a Hermione por sus caderas la levanto separándola del suelo, para que ella apoyara todo su peso contra la pared. Dejándola bajo su total dominio.

Ella gimió poderosamente ante el placer al que se vio sometida cuando Draco jugo con el lóbulo de su ojera y aferro sus senos en sus manos.

Maldita sea…- logro articular, una mordida en su labio, la hizo temblar aun mas- eres un imbecil desgraciado, aarrgg te odio…

El sonrió ante el descaro que de aquella afirmación.

- El sentimiento es mutuo…y sabes que tus insultos me excitan Hermione…- susurro el mientras sus manos se vieron llevadas directamente a los muslos castaños y bronceados que lo rodeaban, se fue abriendo camino por el interior de ellos.

No te atrevas pervertido…- le advirtió ella en un susurro excitado que desmentía sus palabras…

¿A que? Te voy a enseñar un par de cosas Hermione…

No seas idiota…

Ya veraz…ya veraz…

¿Qué…- ella no pudo responder, ni completar su pregunta, ya que se vio privada de sus palabras y pensamientos cuando un placer inigualable fue impuesto en su cuerpo.

Draco halo su cintura para pegarla más a sí y sentirla completamente contra su cuerpo…

Mierda…- articulo ella con rabia, y fue seguida de blasfemias impensables de sus labios.

El sonrío ampliamente, aguantando por segundos las ganas de hacerla suya allí mismo en ese pasillo oscuro perdidos en las inmensidades insondables del castillo, la chica voluntariamente dirigió sus dedos hacía los botones de su camisa comenzando a ganar una batalla contra ellos, pero antes de declararse victoriosa, una maullido los alerto de que pronto no estarían tan solos, Draco se apoyo contra ella abatido, y la deposito en el suelo con delicadeza.

- Maldita gata…- mascullo mientras acomodaban sus prendas, se tomaron de las manos y comenzaron a correr en dirección opuesta al felino, mientras a sus espaldas escuchaban la familiarmente irritante voz del conserje.

El la acompaño a la torre de Gryffindor en un gesto increíblemente protector, para asegurarse que ella llegara a salvo. Al llegar a la torre, tuvo el impulso de acorralarla contra una pared para besarla nuevamente, en una señal de acalorada despedida.

- En dos días estaremos solos Hermione, no te escaparas mucho tiempo…-

- No seas idiota…- le susurro ella, con renovado placer, sin importarle lo mas mínimo, el hecho que el acababa de relatar.

-esta bien, si me sigues insultando no respondo de mi…ahora me voy, dulces sueños.

Cuando ya se iba por el pasillo se volvió y le dijo.

- Ah, y te aseguro que esta escenita la terminaremos algún día…- con esto le guiño un ojo antes de desaparecer tras un recodo.


	7. Chapter 7

**Espero que este capitulo les guste tanto como a mi me gusto escribirlo.**

**Lo que NO reconozcan es MIO; lo que si, es de J. K Rowling**

**# 7 Draco y el dilema electrónico.**

Toda una semana había pasado desde que le encomendaran a ambos la misión de ir al Ministerio de Magia. Hermione había instruido a Draco lo mejor que pudo sobre como hacerse pasar por muggle, lo suficiente para su supervivencia. El director los esperaba en el vestíbulo de entrada para acompañarlos hasta que se desaparecieran tras las verjas de los terrenos, en los días pasados este justifico su ausencia con el resto de los estudiantados con el pretexto de que irían a Londres a obtener un merito por mejores estudiantes, después en privado les dio unas placas para que lucieran a su llegada sin levantar sospechas, esto no le gustaba mucho a Hermione, por el hecho simple de sentirse usada, pero el director calmó su molestia diciéndole que, igualmente, se merecían aquel reconocimiento.

Lo más curioso del asunto era, como sus amigas le habían hecho notar la tarde anterior, cuando todo el colegio comentaba la noticia, que se suponía que debió matarla de la depre, "Ron Weasley sale con Padma Patil", a ella no le intereso en lo más mínimo, es más, felicito sinceramente a Padma que era la hermana de una de sus mejores amigas, y por medio de un Harry, que hace rato estaba confuso y perdido en los acontecimientos, mando a felicitar a Ron. Todavía flotaban las palabras de su amigo en su cabeza. "¿y no te importa?" no Harry, realmente no, ¿Por qué? No lo sabía, pero no le dio importancia, más bien desvió el tema, para darle menos importancia aun y lo apresuro con Ginny, "a ver si te despabilas" le dijo.

Pues la verdad era que no sentía nada, nada de nada, ante el hecho de que Ron tuviera pareja, a menos que contara el extraño alivio que se apodero de su pecho al escuchar el chisme de boca de Parvati, era como si un peso la hubiera abandonado de repente, se sentía bien, tranquila, reposada, miraba todo a través de un color amarillo, de paz y calma, o al menos todo lo que tenía que ver con sus sentimientos hacía Ron, pero Draco por otro lado…con el todo lo miraba de colores turbulentos, una mezclotanza de rojo fuego, que expresaban la pasión que se desbordaban, al solo estar tres centímetros cerca, y el otro color era indescriptible, un morado metalizado, tan claro que recordaba la plata, era sumamente confuso lo que le hacía sentir eso, le daba un giro de 180º a su vida, pues sentía vértigo estando junto a el, y aunque el chico se había comportado medianamente bien después de su caluroso encuentro en los pasillos durante aquella guardia funesta, eso no significaba que en cierto sentido no la intimidase, pues ella llevaba las de perder en ese juego, pues si había algo en el mundo de lo cual Hermione Granger no tenía conocimiento eso era en la materia "Chicos" que venía anexada con "Sexo", en la que sabía menos…

-¿Señorita Granger?- la llamo el director, haciendo un esfuerzo por captar su atención.

- si señor, disculpe, diga – habían llegado a las verjas, hora de desaparecerse.

- solo decía que confió en usted y su experiencia, en el mundo muggle, y en el señor Malfoy, en el ministerio, quiero que sepan que van a estar solos, así que corren peligros, están autorizados para usar cualquier magia para protegerse mutuamente, no se separen, y por favor vuelvan con bien - les dijo mientras una fina arruga se sumaba en su rostro - la primera reunión es mañana, el ministro los espera, no sabemos si van a estar vigilados, no se comuniquen a menos que les llegue mi mensaje con Fawkes. ¿Todo claro? – pregunto como temiendo haberse expresado mal-

- si señor todo claro,- le dijo Draco - volvemos en un par de días - y tomando a Hermione de la mano salieron de los terrenos encantados, pero ella se volvió para darles unas palabras a su anciano director y tratar de darle paz a su angustia.

- volveremos señor, y con buenas noticias.

Con esto el anciano Dumblerdore sonrió y asentó con su cabeza.

-Vamos Hermione, llévame a tu mundo - le susurro el chico al oído cuando ambos se tomaron más fuerte de las manos y dando una vuelta se desaparecieron.

Lo primero que vieron al abrir sus ojos fue un ajetreado ir y venir de personas por una estrecha calle londinense, se habían aparecido en un callejo oscuro, estaba atardeciendo, Draco se sorprendió de lo que veía, las ropas eran totalmente diferentes, y el atronador ruido de los coches en la calle principal, vecina a la de ellos, era fascinante, muy, pero que muy pocas veces había estado entre muggles, sus padres, nunca usaban sus transporte e iban a todos lados por desaparición y en el peor de los casos con polvos Flu, así que todo era nuevo para sus ojos. Hermione lo sacó de su ensimismamiento tomándolo con suavidad de la mano, y guiándolo entre el gentío, fueron a dar a una calle más amplia, pero con el mismo transito de personas, niños alegres y llorosos, mujeres hermosas y otras con cansancio reflejado en sus rostros, y hombres trabajadores, que llevaban comida a casa.

¿En donde estamos? –pregunto el, a Hermione le extraño el evidente interés de su voz, sonrió por que en verdad le gusto, así que le respondió.

En el centro de Londres, según me ha dicho el director la entrada del ministerio esta por aquí, así que tenemos que hospedarnos cerca. – Draco se sorprendió, porque en realidad no tenía ni idea de donde diablos estaba ubicado en el mundo, el ministerio de magia. Se dejo guiar, hasta que la chica encontró una posada citadina, que no se veía muy alentadora, se pararon frente a ella.

¿Nos vamos a quedar aquí?- le pregunto sin poder esconder exitosamente su tono de voz-

Si señor Malfoy, tenemos que pasar desapercibidos, además el hotel 5 estrellas más próximo esta a varias estaciones del metro de aquí, así que, lo lamento por el "Señor Millonario", pero nos quedaremos aquí.- le dijo ella, sin poder evitar sonreír y alarmarse, por lo mucho que habían decaído sus insultos para con el.

Esta bien – se resigno el,- tu eres la que sabes de esto.- le concedió, "¿un momento? ¿Eso fue una especie de halago?" Más alarmante aun. El chico tomo su cintura repentinamente, como no había hecho en varios días y ambos sintieron un choque eléctrico por su cercanía, que trataron de disimular, pero el lo empeoro cuando le dijo en voz baja.

No importa donde sea, mientras te quedes en mi cama…

Estás demente Draco, - le dijo con la intención de demostrarle que estaba irritada, pero esto digamos que no funciono mucho.- lo primero que voy a pedir son cuartos separados.

Imposible, - remato el con una sonrisa- Dumblerdore dijo que no nos separáramos, así que cuartos, compartiremos…

Viejo chiflado- rezongo Hermione mientras entraba a la posada. Mientras Draco sonreía para sus adentros, no la obligaría a nada, pero sabía que ella también quería, lo que convertía ese viaje en extremadamente divertido.

¿Qué desea señorita? – preguntó con la mejor educación el recepcionista del lugar sonriendo a la belleza que acababa de entrar, pero al ver que llevaba acompañante, su semblante cambió, sin perder su cortesía ni un segundo.- perdone, señora, ¿que se le ofrece? – Hermione se vio más que alarmada ante este trato, ahora era que se daba cuenta en la situación en la que estaba, ¡en una posada con Draco Malfoy!, ¿Qué cuernos te paso Hermione? ¿Cuándo enloqueciste por completo?, ¿SEÑORA? Ahggg, no puede ser que de esta impresión, pero claro tonta, entras con Malfoy a pedir una habitación y ¿Qué crees que van a pensar?, calma, Herms, calma, respira profundo, eso, cuenta hasta tres, eso… y por sobre todo, no mudes tu semblante: es por la orden, por el bien del mundo, por no tener otra cara de sapo, por vencer las fuerzas del mal, por derrotar a Voldemort, por la paz mundial, eso es Hermione, paz mundial, elfos libre, muggles vivos, eso es, ya te calmaste, ahora pide la habitación.

Déme una habitación por favor, - Draco permanecía a su lado, muy entretenido, por la furia que su acompañante presento ante que le dijeran señora, claro que solo alguien que la conociera tan bien lo sabría. pero ¿desde cuando tú la conoces tan bien?

Hermione en un ultimo estibo de brillantes agrego a su solicitud - con 2 camas individuales por favor. – y miro triunfante al chico rubio que permanecía a su lado. Pero sus rostros se vieron cambiados ante la respuesta del recepcionista, la de ella por rabia, la él con una sonrisa…

lo siento señora, no quedan habitaciones dobles.- esto no podía ser posible, era como una pesadilla, pero no tenía escapatoria, ya algo se le ocurriría para mantenerlo a raya, así que sin mas acepto.

Démela, está bien.- dijo a regañadientes.

El dependiente le entrego una llave grande y dorada, dándole sus instrucciones.

Gracias – respondió llanamente ella y llevo a Draco a la habitación que ahora compartirían, al menos se suponía que por varios días.

Esta era amplia, y realmente hermosa, decorada con colores pasteles en tonalidades verdes, que a Draco le gusto, una ventana amplia, cubierta con una suave cortina blanca daba pasó a una acogedora y pequeña terraza, y esta a su vez enmarcaba la vista de un hermoso jardín de los terrenos internos de la edificación de dos pisos. No podía ser que semejante belleza fuera creada sin magia. Una cómoda cama, a un lado de la ventana, era parte de la mueblería del lugar, a juego, unas pequeñas butacas estaban a un lado de la habitación, alrededor de una diminuta mesa de sala. Una aparato extraño se posaba frete a esta, trato de recordar las palabras de Hermione, hasta que dio con el nombre de "televisor", al lado contrario de las butacas se encontraba una puerta que seguramente serian los lavabos, y en la pared una de madera que supuso sería una clase de armario. Camino y se dirigió a la terraza, dejando su mochila sobre una de las butacas en el camino, se detuvo absorto, a simplemente observar, hasta que la voz de la chica lo llamo.

-¿Draco? ¿No tienes hambre?, porque yo si. – le dijo con una cara que quiso mostrar debilidad por ser tan comilona. Se compadeció de ella y no se burlo.

- Si también tengo, ¿Dónde conseguimos comida?- pregunto, demostrando una vez mas que no tenía ni idea de donde se hallaba, esta vez fue ella la que se compadeció.

- Allá abajo vi donde vendían, hot dog's, no es buena comida pero esta cerca, yo voy, tu espérame aquí, pero primero voy a cambiarme, en la ciudad hace más calor que donde esta el colegio ¿No crees?- y con esto se levanto veloz de la cama y tomando su propia mochila se metió al baño. Draco se entretuvo curioseando todo lo muggle, al final se quedo parado como idiota frete al televisor tratando de descifrar su funcionamiento. Así lo encontró Hermione al salir del baño, y tenía que admitir que se veía sinceramente adorable… ¿adorable?, si maldición adorable, parado como niño frete un aparato desconocido para el, mientras claramente se divisaba cada neurona trabajando y tratando de recordar lo que ella le había dicho de los TV.

Draco escucho la puerta del baño, y admitiendo su derrota iba a pedirle a Hermione que lo ayudara con el maldito aparato pero lo que vio casi lo hace caer al suelo, ¿esa no podía ser ella? Por Merlín, ¿pero que diablos haces tu, niña, usando jeans?, deberías usar vestidos de por vida.

Hermione se había colocado un vestido de color verde agua, "el verde le queda demasiado bien, mejor que a cualquier Slytherin", pensó el mientras la observaba, el vestido era suelto, de tirantes, y cuello en "V", y que le llegaba por las rodillas, este que su madre le regalo en su cumpleaños, ella casi nunca lo usaba, por diversos motivos, pero lo que si le gustaba de su vestido era lo extremadamente cómodo y fresco que resultaba. Se coloco unas sencillas sandalias, y recogió su cabello en una coleta, el calor era sencillamente insoportable.

¿Vas a salir así? – le pregunto Draco de pronto, ella lo miro extrañada, para después observarse a si misma y afirmar que no tenía nada raro.

Si, ¿Por qué?

Estas loca, sola no vas a ir así…

-¿Y por que no? ¿Qué te pasa?

Es verdad ¿que le pasaba? Pensó el sorprendido para si mismo.

-Nada, voy contigo- le dijo sin responder la pregunta completamente.

Ella se encogió de hombros y se dejo acompañar, abajo el calor era sofocante, tanto que Draco se vio obligado a admitir el atuendo de su compañera, el se entretuvo bastante viendo como Hermione compraba la comida, era todo sumamente gracioso, se comieron sus hot dog entre risas, mientras Hermione le contaba anécdotas de su vida con sus padres antes de ir a Hogwarts, Draco se sorprendió mucho al darse cuenta de que en vedad le interesaba la historia de la chica, que no debía actuar para mostrar interés, y se sorprendió mas aun, cuando noto lo mucho que le gustaba su risa, tanto como le gustaba su furia. Era desconcertante.

Subieron a la habitación y Hermione corto con la angustia de Draco enseñándole a manejar la bendita TV, definitivamente le cautivaba el interés de el, era impactante que el hijo de Lucius Malfoy, el gran mortífago, le interesaran las cosas de muggles.

Ella harta de mirar los progámas deportivos que a él parecían encantarle, más lo de música por supuesto, se harto de ver la caja electrónica, que en realidad siempre le pareció absurda y nunca le gusto, se fue a cambiar poniéndose una gigantesca bata de dormir, vieja, pero que al menos era lo suficientemente larga, y se recostó en la cama a cumplir con su costumbre diaria de leer antes de dormir, acomodo su espalda de la cabecera de la cama y doblo sus rodillas, reposando el libro sobre sus piernas. Draco disimuladamente la miraba de vez en cuando, le había mosqueado un poco que se cubriera tanto para dormir, pero debido a las situaciones que habían convivido era comprensible, pero el no iba a seguir su ejemplo, sonriendo con malicia se cambio en el baño dejándose solo los pantalones del pijama. No podía evitar fastidiarla.

Estuvo casi media hora descifrando el funcionamiento del interruptor de las luces, hasta el punto de sentirse completamente idiota por no saber apretar un estupido botón.

Para cuando salió, la chica se había quedado rendida, con su gigantesco libro en las manos, tenía una expresión de paz que le fue imposible perturbar, le quito el pesado libro para que no se lastimara, se recostó al otro lado de la cama, y con un último vistazo y una ultima sonrisa se rindió al adorable sueño.

Cuando despertó, aun sin abrir los ojos lo primero que percibieron sus sentidos, fue el embriagante olor silvestre de flores, pensó que provenía del jardín rebosante del lugar pero al sentir un cosquilleo en su cuello abrió repentinamente los ojos para ver que el olor era despedido de una ondulada melena castaña que reposaba en su pecho, y el cosquilleo, de la respiración acompasada de la chica que, sin saber, dormía sobre el pacíficamente, dibujo una sonrisa pensando en despertarla, pero al pasear su mirada sobre ella, sintió que perdía el aliento.

Ella posaba una mano sobre su corazón, le sorprendía que no hubiera notado este salirse de su lugar por lo rápido que latía. La bata de la chica se había vuelto su aliada, escurriéndose durante el sueño varios centímetros mas arriba en sus piernas, esas piernas que tanto le impactaban, se posaban en una posición excitante sobre las suyas, abrasándole el cuerpo y mostrando ese color acaramelado que expresaba su calor, se vislumbraba claramente el nacimiento de la maravillosa escultura; la parte de arriba, por todo el movimiento que su dueña produjo al descansar, se coló hasta más abajo de sus hombros, dejando ver la caída suave que pronunciaba su cuello y sus hombros, hasta llegar el suave palpitar que agitaba los pechos que tanto le gustaba acariciar. Tanta perfección que lo maravillaba, porque hasta el momento estaba oculta a sus ojos, y había sido despreciada, anteriormente, por su ser. Suavemente aparto los mechones de cabello que ocultaban su rostro, este se iluminaba con una paz suprema que solo se podía infundir mediante el sueño. Acaricio con una suavidad que lo impresiono, la mejilla de la chica, y fue trazando un camino por su cuello y hombros, ante este contacto ella se estremeció y empezó a demostrar señales de conciencia.

Cuando abrió los ojos, Hermione por poco sufre de un infarto al ver ese pecho blanco desnudo tan cerca de ella, y casi pegando un salto se aparto de él, interrumpiendo una caricia peligrosa.

¿Qué haces Draco?- le pregunto sumamente asustada y conmocionada.

Solo te despertaba, no hice nada.- le contestó con una sonrisa que pretendía ser inocente.

¿Crees que soy estupida? - "¿Qué hacia yo sobre él? Por dios, ¿se me olvida que no me puedo acercar a este desgraciado?"

No, en lo mas mínimo, no te hice nada, tu solita viniste a parar aquí, parece que hasta en sueños me anhelas…

No seas imbecil, ¿porque dormiste así? ¿siempre lo haces?- "¿es que la maldita curiosidad no me va a dejar nunca?"

No, nunca lo hago, pero contigo fue una tentación…- agrego él con picardía, en realidad la verdad no era esa, pero no quería molestarla tanto, el siempre dormía sin ropa...

Serás idiota…- verdaderamente, nunca dijiste mejor la verdad Hermione. Pero viendo que la conversación estaba a punto de desviarse, se levantó rápidamente y le especto – vámonos ya, el ministro nos espera. Me voy a duchar, si se te ocurre inventar algo,- le advirtió - te dejo sin descendencia.

So so, no voy a hacer nada, aunque tu me tocaste primero como te dije…- y viendo la peligrosa mirada de ella, decidió dejar el juego hasta allí, - mejor báñate, el agua fría ayuda - era inevitable molestarla.

Salieron a la medía hora, cada uno con su ropa de muggle, Hermione había ayudado a Draco a conseguirla y escogerla, y se sorprendió de lo bien que esta le quedaba. "no, no Herm, no te fijes en el, por favor, es un animal frío disfrazado de gente" si eso.

Caminaron por la ciudad nuevamente, en busca de la entrada al Ministerio, como Dumblerdore se los había explicado, la entrada para visitantes era una puerta de un lavabo en desuso con las MM, identificándola, Hermione pronto localizo el lugar.

Es aquí, ¿y ahora que hay que hacer?- le pregunto a Draco

¿Es que no te acuerdas? Hay que tocar tres veces con la varita, y decir el propósito de la visita, luego la puerta nos dejara pasar.

Muy bien, hagámoslo. - una sonrisa maléfica se dibujo en la boca de Draco, pero decidió no hacer el comentario que se le venía a la mente. En vez de eso toco tres veces la puerta con su varita, y espero por la pregunta.

Bienvenidos al Ministerio de Magia, por favor ¿su motivo de visita?

Estamos aquí para una reunión con el Ministro.

Hubo un momento de silencio, algo incomodo, que fue interrumpido por la voz que salía de la puerta.

Muchas gracias, adelante, que tengan buenos días.

Con esto sonó un pequeño estallido, como un cerrojo, con una última ojeada a su compañera, Draco abrió la puerta, dándoles el paso al Ministerio de Magia.

"**Los malos libros provocan malas costumbres, y las malas costumbres provocan buenos libros"**

**René Descartes**


	8. Chapter 8

**Advertencia, otra vez: este cap contiene escenas sexuales, lo dejo a su criterio. LDM**

**Se me olvidaba, lo que NO reconozcan es MIO; lo que si, es de J. K Rowling…creo que así se llamaba... ¿no? **

**#8 Ser un embajador.**

Lo que Hermione vio a continuación la conmociono tanto que se agarró al brazo de Draco, nunca en su vida vio construcción tan impresionante, tan imponente y tan magníficamente elegante como esa. El Ministerio constaba con una sala amplia por donde pasaban miles de magos presurosos a sus oficinas, el suelo era de oro puro, brillante y reluciente, tanto que podían ver su reflejo, varios pilares de mármol blanco se repartían equitativamente por todo el lugar, eran unos veinte, dándole la apariencia de un palacio, en medio del la estructura se encontraba, lo que atraía mas la atención de la chica, una especie de ancho pilar de mármol a los que se dirigía la gente automáticamente, para luego desaparecer, Hermione subió la vista, pensando en encontrar alguna clase de techo, pero se equivoco, la edificación se extendía pisos y pisos, hacia arriba, la sensación era sumamente sofocante, se sentía como hormiga en una montaña, los pasamanos de los pasillos superiores eran de cristal, demasiado impresionante. Draco la saco de su ensimismamiento tomándola de la mano y llevándola hacía el mismo pilar de mármol que tanto le intrigaba, cuando se acercaron más, Hermione noto que tenia unos botones con los números de los pasillos y pisos, como una especie de ascensor, y que entraban magos en grupos reducidos, de dos o tres, pisaban el botón deseado y se desaparecían inmediatamente.

Luego de colocarse en la cola, Hermione aun tomada del brazo de Draco, le pregunto muy desorientada.

-¿Y ahora a donde rayos vamos Draco? El director no nos dijo… - esta ves era el turno de él de compadecerse, él había crecido prácticamente en el Ministerio, su padre siempre lo frecuentaba para hacer "relaciones publicas", como lo llamaba él, y siempre llevaba a Draco, por lo cual, conocía a pulso todo el lugar, y contaba con los mismos "amigos" de su padre.

-El despacho del Ministro esta en el piso siete.- Hermione se extraño, siempre se lo imagino en Planta, o en el primer piso, pero antes de formular siquiera la pregunta la respuesta llego a su cerebro, "claro siete es el número que rige la magia"

-Vamos, nos toca – la llamo Draco halándola de la mano nuevamente.

Él presiono el número siete, e inmediatamente se vieron comprimidos, por una fuerza más poderosa y más dolorosa que la desaparición, Hermione se desmayaría en cualquier segundo estaba segura, mientras su cuerpo era aplastado y halado hacía arriba. El aire de sus pulmones se agotaba, y perdía la sensibilidad en sus extremidades, pero pronto, y mas radicalmente de lo que empezó, el dolor se detuvo, Draco se vio forzado a llevarla casi en brazos fuera del transportador, sabía que la experiencia era sumamente desagradable, pero uno se acostumbra, una traicionera lagrima se asomó en los ojos castaños de la chica, el levanto su cara para ponerla frente a frente, y con un dedo se la limpió.

-¿Estás bien? – pregunto Draco a la temblorosa chica – se que la primera vez es horrible…

-¿Cómo es que a los magos les gusta ser tan masoquistas? - Pegunto Hermione exasperada y a gritos.- ¿porque demonios son tan flojos que prefieren sufrir semejante tortura a subir escaleras?… ¡no entiendo! – se había desahogado, ¡si! los magos realmente eran masoquista, primero los pasillos de Hogwarts y ahora esto, miro la cara de Draco que denotaba sorpresa ante sus gritos, así que le regalo una sonrisa mientras le decía que ya estaba bien. Sin saber que esa sonrisa, fue capaz de atravesar el duro y grueso hielo de arrogancia que lo cubría, y llegarle directamente.

-Eh… bien, bueno… vamos el Ministro nos espera - logro tartamudear él. Hermione sin darse por enterada de lo que le pasaba, lo siguió, sintiéndose tan perdida, como él lo estaba en el exterior.

-Draco, - "es increíble, ya no puedo ni decir su apellido, ¡no me sale!"- ¿para donde vamos?

-A buscar al Ministro, - le respondió el como si fuera obvio, después noto la verdadera pregunta así que agrego – se que el no se reúne en su despacho con nadie, tiene una sala de juntas, allí vamos.- le explico, y tomándola de la mano la guió por una serie de pasillos, igual de impresionantes y hermosos que el resto de la edificación, contaban con revestimientos de oro en las paredes, pero estas eran de mármol oscuro, un juego entre gris y negro, el efecto era bellísimo.

-Ven es por aquí – le dijo cuando doblaron ante un ultimo pasillo a la derecha. Frente a ellos se encontraba una gran puerta de madera de pino. De dos alas, con pasador dorado. Y un gran letrero que decía "Sala de Juntas".

Por primera vez Hermione se sintió verdaderamente nerviosa con la misión que llevarían a cabo, le daba mucha vergüenza y miedo escénico, tenía miedo de que el pánico la invadiera al llegar su turno de hablar, el ministro era una de las personas más importantes dentro del mundo de la magia en Inglaterra, así que debía de dar una buena impresión, sus manos, involuntariamente empezaron a temblarle y a sudarle más de lo normal, tanto que Draco, que estaba sumamente sereno, lo noto, apretó suavemente su mano para decirle que el también estaba allí, y juntos entraron a la sala.

Buenos días jóvenes – les dijo una vos masculina

buenos días, - respondieron al unísono, mientras Draco apartaba para Hermione una silla frente al ministro, y se sentaba en otra junto a ella.

El ministro de Magia era un hombre de complexión un poco gruesa, se podría decir fuerte, de unos 40 años y con una cara adusta, que demostraba madures, se sabía que anteriormente trabajaba en el Departamento de Cooperación Mágica Internacional, que era un político con mucha carrera, y que antes de eso fue auror. Era en resumen, alguien perfecto para el puesto, dado que sumaba las cualidades que eran necesarias para que asumiera el mayor mando del mundo mágico en aquellos momentos de guerra. Tenía el cabello gris recogido en una larga coleta lisa, recordaba la plata en estado liquido, su tez era de un color castaño, un poco oscura, una agradable combinación, llevaba un atuendo severo, una túnica negra y completamente cerrada, que le daba un aspecto un tanto sombrío e intimidante. Pero sin embargo les sonreía.

Un placer verte Draco, no me recordaras pero te vi muchas veces con tu padre, aquí, cuando eras un pequeño niño. – saludo, Draco demostró una sonrisa, falsa y un poco fría, pero eso era invisible a los ojos de lo demás, solo Hermione veía a través de el

Si lo recuerdo señor, son incontables las veces que he venido a este lugar, pero tengo buena memoria.- el ministro se río. Al parecer Draco sabía llevar perfectamente la conversación.

Si claro que tienes buena memoria, más todavía si lo que dice Dumblerdore es cierto, que fuiste elegido Premio Anual para el colegio, mis felicitaciones.- Hermione hervía de la rabia es como si ella fuera invisible…

Gracias señor, pero debo aclarar que, la Premio Anual, es mi compañera aquí presente, la señorita Granger, yo fui escogido en segundo lugar.- Draco no supo de donde demonios le había salido todo aquello, solo sabía que no le gustaba que Hermione fuera ignorada, ella llevaba tanto merito como el. Hermione por poco muere de un paro cardiaco al oír esa mentira de Draco, ¿esta mintiendo por ella? No es posible, pero ¿Por qué?, no calma, no te dejes engañar, con este nunca se sabe…

¿En serio? Eso no lo sabía - dijo sorprendido el ministro, y volviendo su mirada curiosa a ella, le dijo – ¿y de que familia proviene usted señorita?- Hermione se quedo de piedra, ¿de verdad le estaba preguntando por sus orígenes? El ministro de magia era de esa calaña, que asco tan profundo, se hincho de orgullo para responderle muy firmemente.

Soy hija de Muggles, señor, y aun así tengo el mayor coeficiente intelectual en Hogwarts, - agrego. A Draco en otro momento le hubiera moleado a sobre manera, la autosuficiencia de la chica, pero en ese momento le gusto bastante que pusiera al Ministro en su lugar, tanto que la vio más hermosa. Además, pensó, si ni siquiera el la insultaba ya, ¿porque el si lo haría? Decidió intervenir, conocía a la muchacha y sabía que se podía salir de control.

¿Qué le parece señor Ministro si conversamos del asunto que nos trae aquí?- le pregunto con cortesía

He si bien, veamos- concedió el, mientras una secretaria joven y hermosa entraba al lugar para tomar notas.- mi intención era hablar con Albus directamente, pero el me dijo que ustedes darían buenas razones para no intervenir en la educación del colegio, a la que creemos en decaimiento.

Si señor, claro que le daremos buenos argumentos...- respondió Draco, y en seguida le enumero las razones por las que no debían interferir en Hogwarts, se tomo su tiempo, con la oportuna intervención de la chica cuando le necesitaba, aunque se dio cuenta que ella lo dejaba llevar la situación, para llevar sus objetivos a buen puerto. Pasaron allí varias horas, hasta que el estomago de Hermione empezó a pedir a gritos alimentos.

El ministro cuando los despidió, con un incierto "lo pensare", que no los convenció en lo mas mínimo. Ella estaba a punto del desmayo. Pero no les quedaba más remedio que irse, muy educadamente.

Draco la guió de nuevo por pasillos interminables, y con la esperanza de comer algo sustancioso, Hermione lo siguió gustosa, pero se desilusionó a sobre manera, cuando Draco se detuvo frente a otra puerta de madera, un poco mas pequeña, que rezaba "Jefe de seguridad mágica", ella desconcertada le pregunto.

¿Qué hacemos aquí Draco? Ya hablamos con el ministro.

Si, ya hablamos con el, no se tu, pero no me creo ni la mitad de lo que nos dijo. Voy a usar mis influencias, como me dijo Dumblerdore, y tal vez regresemos pronto. Este hombre es amigo de mi padre desde hace años, espérame aquí, voy a hablar con el…

Pero…- ¿Por qué de repente se sentía mal cuando el se alejaba?-

Espérame, serán un par de segundos nada más, no te va a pasar nada. - ¿Por que se sentía así? ¿Qué debía protegerla? ¿Por qué?

Esta bien ve,- le concedió ella a regañadientes, y sintiéndose sola cuando el entro a la oficina. Espero allí casi una hora o más y estaba visiblemente iracunda, por la espera, sumando el hambre que le carcomía como fuego las entrañas.

Cuando Draco salió lo primero que vio fue a una Hermione furiosa y pálida por el hambre, se disculpo con ella, sin rebajarse por supuesto, pero si por haberla hecho esperar, sabía que se había tardado bastante, la chica al mirar su cara solo se encogió de hombros. Ya le era imposible insultarlo, además se sentía demasiado débil, debía comer, y pronto.

Draco ya son mas de las 3, vamos a comer que me estoy desmayando… - fue lo único que pudo decir, el solo la tomo de la mano y la guió fuera del ministerio mientras le contaba la conversación con el amigo de su padre, que le daba su palabra de intervenir con el ministro, y que les mandaría una lechuza por la mañana para informales.

Ya fuera, Hermione se sintió mareada fuertemente por el ardiente sol que le iluminó en la cara entre unas engañosas nubes de lluvia, sintió que el mundo se movía bajo sus pies, tan fuerte que Draco la tomo entre sus brazos, aquel simple contacto, desarrollado solo para protegerla de una caída, desencadeno unos escalofríos tan grandes en ambos, unos tan fuerte que por un momento perdieron la noción de donde estaban, Draco sentía un calor tan fuerte y placentero cuando la tenía a su lado, que le hacía desear tenerla por siempre así, ella era calida, tierna, apasionada, era ella. ¿Qué le estaba pasando?

Hermione se sentía drogada por el olor masculino y fresco que el despedía, el calor que le infundía nunca lo había experimentado, el era fuerte, y la hacía sentir protegida, pero a su vez, ella lo conocía, y sabía que detrás, muy detrás de esa mascara de dureza, frialdad y ego, había un ser sensible. ¿Qué le estaba pasando?

¿Estás bien? – le pregunto el, era desconcertante el sentirse tan preocupado. La chica estaba pálida.

Si… yo solo estoy algo mareada…- contesto con un hilo de voz

Vamos a comer algo, estás débil – le dijo, aun la tenía entre sus brazos, era incontrolable el deseo de besarla, así que tomo su mejilla y levanto su rostro con suavidad. La chica tenía la mirada perdida, no podía apartar los ojos de sus labios, no soporto mas las ganas y la beso, suavemente, con delicadeza. Ella correspondió su beso, esos labios la llevarían al cielo, su cuerpo se estremeció, y cuando el comenzó a acariciarla disimuladamente sintió que su cuerpo se mojaba, había comenzado a llover, en segundos se vieron empapados, pero no les importo, temblaban por el placer y el frío, su cuerpo se descontrolaba, y literalmente vio todo negro…

Hermione…- dijo el asustado y separando sus labios al ver que ya no respondía, ella se había desmayado…

Cuando Hermione abrió los ojos, sufría un terrible dolor de cabeza, se hallaba en una calida cama, en una habitación que se le hacia familiar de algo, un chico rubio y mojado hasta la medula, la miraba a su lado con cara de preocupación, ¡claro! Se había desmayado…

¿Qué paso? – no podía articular muchas palabras

Te desmayaste, - le respondió el, confirmando – te traje hasta aquí cargada…

Yo … lo siento …

No te disculpes por una cosa así, no es tu culpa- le dijo, la chica estaba pálida, perdiendo el color sonrosado de sus mejillas, estaba empapada y su ropa se pegaba a su cuerpo marcándole este. Si no hubiera estado tan preocupado, disfrutaría más la visión.

Tengo frió…- murmuro Hermione con un hilo de voz.

Claro, yo también, estamos empapados, no… no te cambie, porque… no fueras a decir luego que abuse o algo -¿era eso verdad? ¿Y desde cuando te importaba tanto su opinión? La chica sin embargo no parecía molesta, sino complacida

Gracias Draco. – pudo decir con voz más fuerte.- pero debo quitarme esto, y tu también, nos podemos enfermar…, trae mi mochila ¿si?- le pidió.

El chico obedeció y se la trajo, ella estaba muy débil, así que a manera de muggle saco una bata de algodón caliente, intento ponerse en pie para dirigirse al baño, pero a medio paso volvió a perder el equilibrio, Draco con unos reflejos impresionantes, la tomo en brazos antes de que cayera al suelo, y suavemente la deposito en la cama, la chica había cerrado los ojos como si no pudiera más. El decidió ayudarla allí, antes de que se resfriara y empeorara, la levanto hasta sentarla, y delicadamente saco la fría franela que cubría su torso…

Gracias… - dijo Hermione, en verdad estaba agradecida, sin su ayuda ella enfermaría por el frío. No le daba vergüenza estar semi desnuda frente a el, se sentía segura por alguna razón, y en realidad no le importaba lo que pasara, tal vez hasta subconscientemente deseaba que pasara algo.

El no pudo responder, concentraba cada neurona de su cerebro en no volverse loco. Después de quitar su franela unos hermosos pechos, saltaron a su vista, tapados inocentemente con unos sujetadores color crema. Su piel era endemoniadamente tersa y suave, y aunque ella estaba muerta del frió, despedía calor y pasión por sus poros. No podía dejarle el brasier, aun estaba mojado, pero no estaba seguro, de cómo reaccionaria al ver sus pechos sin impedimento alguno… pero debía hacerlo, deslizo su mano por la espalda, y como si se tratara de su amante más delicada, se desprendió del broche conteniendo la respiración al ver el resultado, eran demasiado perfectos, demasiado bellos para ser real… "concéntrate Draco, concéntrate", recostó a la chica en la cama, y sumamente nervioso y excitado procedió a deshacerse del jean…

Ella aun conservaba sus ojos cerrados, pero tampoco podía ocultar eternamente lo que sentía, poco a poco fue recuperando parte del calor, desde dentro, y cuando Draco abrió delicadamente el cierre de su jean no pudo contener un estremecimiento en todo su cuerpo, que el claramente noto.

Toda su piel estaba erizada haciéndola más apetecible al tacto, decidió dejarse llevar y ver lo que sucedía, deslizo sus jean húmedos por sus piernas mientras al mismo tiempo las acariciaba, arrastrando con sus dedos temblorosos, las gotas de agua que la lluvia le dio, lo tiro a un lado, en el suelo, para luego voltear a ver a la chica desnuda que descansaba en la cama, era lo mas bello que había visto en su vida, lo más dulce, apasionante, prohibido, y excitante, nunca había deseado tanto a una mujer, no como a ella, quería oler cada centímetro de su piel, marcarla con sus besos, estremecerla con sus caricias. Cada curva lo llevaba al cielo o al infierno, le daba igual, la fina tela que cubría su parte más intima, estaba transparentada por el agua, ocasionándole la locura total de sus sentidos y sus hormonas.

Desvió sus ojos del cuerpo a la cara de la muchacha que por fin le devolvía la mirada, y lo miraba a su vez, con una adorable y excitante mezcla de inocencia, deseo y miedo.

Siguió acariciando sus piernas, suavemente, provocando sus temblores, y sintiendo un ardor dentro de el que le era desconocido, en su pecho, muy adentro, nervios, si, el también estaba nervioso, eso era totalmente nuevo.

Pronto noto la acuciante necesidad de posar sus labios sobre su piel, así que bajo su boca hasta posarla sobre su vientre que subía y bajaba con la respiración agitada de ella. Beso bajo el ombligo trazando un camino por su delicada cintura, logrando arrancar unos pequeños gemidos de sus labios, levanto la vista, para apreciar la cara de placer que ella tenía, estaba con los ojos cerrados de nuevo, y mordía seductoramente su labio inferior en un esfuerzo de no gritar, era inaudito para el, que una mujer se excitara con tan poco contacto, y el también.

Siguió saboreándola, lamiéndola y trazando un camino ascendente hasta toparse con la maravillosa escultura de sus pechos, que parecían querer salir de su lugar por lo rápido que se movían, debido al nerviosismo… decidió que era mucho para ella, paso entre ellos aun besándola, para llegar a sus labios, quería sentir sus besos, tranquilizarla, amarla, que ella lo correspondiera, la beso delicadamente mientras con sus manos, apartaba sus cabellos mojado.

Hermione mantenía sus manos sobre las sabanas, fuertemente apretadas, por primera vez no sabía como proceder, que hacer a continuación, estaba nerviosa, si, el la ponía muy nerviosa, pero le gustaba, cada vez que la tocaba se sentía transportada, cuando Draco la beso en los labios, estaba tan tensa que al principio no le correspondió, pero el, muy acertadamente, viendo su nerviosismo, se separo levemente de ella, acariciándole una mejilla y la vio a los ojos.

¿Estás bien? – le susurro, de verdad no quería hacer nada si ella no estaba segura, sintió que era su deber decírselo – no hago nada si no quieres…

Ella no quería que parara, por primera vez se dio cuenta en su interior lo mucho que deseba que aquello ocurriera, y con el, ya no le importaba nada, solo el, no lo odiaba, le gustaba su presencia, su calor, sus besos, sus caricias, tanto que le alarmaba, la asustaba, pero Hermione se conocía perfectamente, solo estaba nerviosa, tenía miedo, porque en realidad no sabía que iba a suceder, miedo a lo desconocido, a lo incierto, sentía inseguridad, a ser rechazada, abandona, negada. Por fin noto cuanto detestaba eso en si misma, el no ser segura de ella, el ser la amiga perfecta y estudiosa, el ser el ratón de biblioteca por miedo, de ella misma. Se fue odiando poco a poco, mientras el le acariciaba la mejilla, dándose cuenta de la tristeza que invadía esos ojos llenos de pureza, sabía que no era por el, pero le dolía demasiado verla así.

tranquila, ¿Qué sucede? – le pregunto, ella se sobresalto al notar la preocupación de el en su tono de voz dulce y sincero, notando que había alguien en el mundo que no la rechazaba, que la deseaba, que la entendía, que la conocía mejor que nadie, y que aunque antes se odiaban ahora estaban a punto de amarse. Si, con el quería dejarse amar, dejarse querer y conocer, aunque el futuro fuera incierto, ahora no le importaba, le importaba el presente, con el. Así que no le respondió con palabras, sino que acerco su boca a los labios que la esperaban tan cerca, plasmando un beso afirmativo.

El entendió de inmediato, si lo quería, si quería estar así junto a el, y tratando de ocultar lo que se había encendido en su interior, en lo más profundo de su ser, ante esa respuesta, le correspondió el beso, para continuar con lo que habían comenzado, pronto el beso que empezó siendo tierno, se transformo en pasión desbordada, soltando cada uno de los profundos deseos que ambos sentían por el otro, las manos de Hermione cobraron vida, y sujetaron el cuello del rubio, y se mezclaron poéticamente en su cabello, pronto noto un frío sobre su pecho, y bajando la mirada hasta allí, vio que el aun llevaba su camisa mojada por la lluvia, deslizo una mano, suavemente por su cuello, mientras el besaba el suyo, y con un poco de torpeza, por motivo de sus manos temblorosas e inexpertas, desabotono la tela que cubría el pecho que ansiaba abrazar, esto le gusto mucho a el chico, prendió un motor muy dentro de su ser, de un aparato desconocido.

Se arranco la camisa en cuanto ella venció la batalla con sus rebeldes botones, sus manos viajaban libremente, sin control alguno sobre el cuerpo de la chica que yacía bajo el, el choque de sus pieles desnudas eran unos escalofríos de placer eternos y continuos, y ya que habían decidido seguir adelante, pronto sintió la necesidad, si era una necesidad, de sentir el sabor de los pechos que rozaban su torso, bajo sus labios hasta ellos, pasando por un camino que ya había recorrido a la inversa, ganándose gemidos por parte de los labios carmesí que acababa de besar, pronto llego a su meta, dos montes de perfecto tamaño que coronaban ese cuerpo adorable y sexy, los beso, acaricio, lamió, sacio su deseo, mientras ella se estremecía por el contacto, con desesperación.

No aguantaba más, debía hacerla suya, casi lo pedía a gritos con su cuerpo tembloroso, y nunca en su vida había tenido tantos deseos de complacer a una mujer, si una mujer, con cara de inocencia.

Mientras besaba su vientre se deshizo de su propio pantalón, que ahora más que nunca le estorbaba, pronto se halló en su forma natural, vulnerable, y transparente, desnudo, pero sintió que no solo su cuerpo lo estaba, si no que su alma también, se estaban entregando, en cuerpo y mucho más, se conocían, eran enemigos, pero no se odiaban, eran enemigos de la vida que tanto tiempo los había separado.

Subió de nuevo hasta su cara, para verla a los ojos y confirmar que no se hallaba solo en esa odisea, claro que no lo estaba, los ojos de ella, mostraban que no había vuelta atrás, que ya estaban atrapados y que debían continuar, ella lo beso, y tomo su mano para dirigirla a su cintura, aun había un trozo de tela que los separaba de ser uno solo, una barrera débil e insignificante comparada con el salto que ya habían dado, barrera que el veloz desapareció. Era el momento, nunca se lo imagino así, tan tierno y apasionado, tan triste y tan feliz, emocionante, alucinante, tan doloroso para ella, pero a la vez infinitamente placentero de complementarse con el.

Morder su labio fue inútil ya, gemidos y pequeños gritos salían solos de su garganta, que se mezclaban en la atmósfera con los de el, que se movía hábilmente y con profundidad dentro de ella, retardando el momento, realizaba pausas momentáneas para recuperar el aliento mientras disfrutaba de las contracciones internas que ella experimentaba, pasaron horas, o talvez fueron días o años, mientras se compartían, se conocían, y repetían sus nombres para recordarse que estaban allí, juntos, siendo uno.

El cielo fue a su encuentro mas tarde que pronto, acabando con sus energías. El día ya se despedía de su claridad, mezclando matices de colores que hablaban de su pasión consumada, escuchó como sus latidos volvían a la normalidad mientras reposaba en su pecho, y el sudor se secaba en su cuerpo causándole una sensación de frescura, Hermione acaricio su cabello, como tantas otras veces, fue dejándose llevar por la placentera sensación de su respiración sobre el pecho, hasta que sus ojos se cerraron por si solos.

Draco se levanto con delicadeza, dejándola descansar, sabía que tenía que hacer, cuando despertara, ella tendría un hambre capaz de devorar dragones, río para sus adentros con su chiste, pero pronto sintió que el corazón se le paraba, viendo fijamente una pequeña macha roja en contraste con el blanco de las sabanas, dándose cuenta de la magnitud de lo que ella le había entregado, se sintió conmovido, importante, querido como nunca antes, apreciado y valorado. Aquello que se había encendido en su interior nunca fue tan evidente para el.

"**No es que yo tenga razón, es que el resto está equivocado"**

**LDM**


	9. Chapter 9

**Advertencia: …lo dejo a su criterio, de nuevo. LDM**

**Por cierto, los personaje no son míos, la historia si.**

**Nota de la autora: primero que todo muchas, muchas, MUCHAS gracias por sus comentarios, me alegran la vida, en serio. Ahora lo que me preocupa: resulta que éste capitulo es muy romántico y/u empalagoso a mi parecer, espero no haberme llevado la esencia de Draco que quise capturar en toda la historia, él no es malo; malo, pero tampoco es Harry, y tampoco pienso o siento que esté enamorado de Hermione ni que le va a decir que la ama para toda la vida ni nada así, no todavía al menos, eso si sería fatal. Más adelante lo iré recuperando, es solo que esté capitulo me salio así, y quise plasmar la inspiración, sin más, disfrútenlo.**

**#9 Lo Incierto**

Cuando abrió los ojos, tuvo que batallar con la oscuridad del lugar, se removió en las sabanas emitiendo un sonido como ronroneo felino, pero pronto su adormecimiento se disipo por completo, al chocar con otro cuerpo en las tinieblas. Draco se encontraba a su lado, vestido y profundamente dormido, dio otra vuelta sobre si misma, para tomar su varita que estaba bajo la almohada y encendió las luces con un ligero movimiento de muñeca, si allí estaba el, con esa inconfundible aura de masculinidad que la atrajo, una sonrisa se dibujo automáticamente en sus ojos cuando vio que el chico tenía en sus piernas, el libro que ella había leído la noche anterior, pronto el ángel regreso a la tierra, de la profundidad de sus sueños, y sus miradas se encontraron.

-Despertaste, - le dijo el con voz de sueño.- duermes como las piedras.- bromeo, ganándose una sonrisa más amplia de sus labios.

-Estaba agotada – le concedió ella con picardía, retribuyéndole la broma.

-Te traje algo, pero debo advertirte que tuve que hurgar en tus cosas, como sabrás no tengo dinero muggle…- le contó el sonriendo y señalando la mesita de la habitación. Ella dirigió su mirada al lugar señalado, reposaba allí para ella, una bandeja con unos deliciosos majares que despedían un olor que logro hacer rugir a su estomago. El chico se había aventurado a un mundo que desconocía completamente, solo para traerle comida, eso logro ganarla por completo, hizo que su corazón casi creciera de tamaño y con otro movimiento de muñeca acerco la bandeja, era una deliciosa pasta, a la boloñesa, una de sus comidas favoritas como ya ella se lo había comentado, era inexpresable lo que sintió.

-Gracias Draco, no… no debiste…- de alguna manera se sentía extraña al ser atendida así.

-Claro que si, sabía que si no comías algo te tragarías al primer dragón que se posara al frente…- le dijo mientras reía de su propia gracia. Se acerco en un impulso y beso sus labios en un gesto de ternura que antes creía imposible, pero que con ella le era natural. Hermione respondió a su broma en la forma más coqueta que jamás se le ocurrió

-… o a la primera serpiente… - le dijo mientras lo besaba nuevamente.- Gracias Draco.

-De nada, ahora come.- tomo el libro de nuevo, y se recostó en el espaldar de la cama- este libro es bueno - le dijo mientras ella comía – no sabía que te gustara tanto este tipo de lectura… - comento, el libro se titulaba "Guerra o Ignorancia" y trataba de las guerras de magos durante su torbellina existencia, que pudieron ser evitadas de alguna manera, el libro daba opciones, y detallados análisis de guerra, la chica trago antes de responder.

-Me gusta todo tipo de lectura, pero sobre todo los que tratan del comportamiento humano…- comento antes de llevarse otro bocado de pasta, sabía a cielo, nunca había probado comida más deliciosa.- oye Draco esto esta divino - le dijo al tragar de nuevo, el sonrió, le gustaba complacerla, así como enfadarla-

-Dale las gracias al cocinero de la otra esquina…- bromeo volviendo a posar su vista en libro.

Ella comió en silencio, saboreando no solo la comida, sino la compañía. Para cuando acabo, Draco solo la miraba detalladamente, recordando lo que sintió cuando noto que la chica era virgen al estar con el, quería decírselo, pero no era el momento, lo sabía. Simplemente la observo, disfrutando como la sabana se enrollaba en su cuerpo, como antes lo había estado el, dejando la espalda descubierta, como la luz de la habitación se reflejaba en su piel, dándole matices dorados. Observaba su boca, como ella saboreaba la comida, el jugo, todos, y cada uno de sus gestos eran hermosos y seductores. Cuando hubo terminado por completo el se levanto veloz y tomo la bandeja para colocarla en su lugar inicial, mientras ella se desperezaba.

-¿Qué hora es?- le pregunto con voz soñadora, estaba enteramente complacida, en verdad estaba feliz, allí con el consintiéndola. Una ducha, necesitaba una ducha tibia, para dormir como los ángeles.

-Son como las 8, - la chica se sorprendió, ¿Tanto había dormido? – te dije que dormías como piedra…-

-Jaja muy gracioso, voy a bañarme – le dijo, mientras se cubría con la sabana y caminaba despacio al lavabo, el solo la siguió con la mirada incapaz de articular sonido alguno, pronto escucho el agua correr, para el eso fue terrible, imagino su cuerpo mojado como tanto le gustaba, con jabón sobre el, Aaahhh que tortura el solo imaginarla, camino hasta posar la mano en la puerta, pero se detuvo, no, eso estaba mal, sabía que ella entraría en histeria, y que tal vez no volviera a estar con el, no supo porque la idea lo asusto tanto, en verdad nunca había disfrutado tanto al estar con una mujer, si, realmente era placentero, pero nunca tuvo tanta entrega, por primera vez quería repetir, repetir la experiencia, y no lo arriesgaría por algo tan simple… así que se dio media vuelta y se recostó de la pared al lado de la puerta, mientras se dejaba resbalar por esta hasta tocar el suelo. La escuchaba, la chica murmuraba una canción que le era desconocida.

Hermione disfrutaba el baño, por primera vez apreciaba su cuerpo, lo notaba hermoso, sentía las manos de el paseando por cada curva nuevamente, y deseo que aquello nunca acabara, quería sentirse deseada así para siempre, por el, que plasmaba su deseo en una pasión descontrolada, arrastrándola con el a la gloria, por eso comenzó a sonar una canción en su mente. Pronto comenzó a murmurarla, a tararearla, se sentía feliz, nada mejor que la música para expresarlo. Pronto termino su baño, recordando que no iba a gastar agua por puro placer, el agua que pronto escasearía en el mundo, cerro la mañilla de paso, y estiro una mano, para tomar la toalla, pero solo toco el vacío. La había olvidado…le daba pena hacer aquello, pero, ya que, ya se le había entregado, que mas podía suceder…así que lo llamo.

-¿Draco?...- el chico se sobresalto, ¿lo estaba llamando? ¿Por qué su nombre se escuchaba tan dulce al salir de sus labios?

-Dime- logro articular ante la sorpresa. La chica se moría de vergüenza, pero no le quedaba opción a menos que considerara quedarse en el baño desnuda para siempre.

-Eh… hum… podrías… es que... ¡maldición!… olvide el paño, ¿podrías alcanzarme mi mochila? Por… favor- logro tartamudear, ¿porque tenía que ponerse tan nerviosa? ¿Por qué? ¿Qué tenía el que lograba ponerla así? , si hace poco lo despreciaba, lo insultaba, lo agredía, le era repugnante a la vista, ¿Cómo había cambiado a eso? A, acostarse con el, a querer estar con el, respirar el mismo aire, compartir el mismo cuerpo, el mismo aroma, ¿es que de verdad había enloquecido? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué le gustaba tanto sentirse deseada por el? ¿De verdad la deseaba? O era un juego. Miles de dudas pasaron por su mente, haciéndola abatir de sentimientos profundos, estaba triste y feliz, no sabía como sobrellevar aquello…pronto escucho la puerta entreabrirse, silenciosas lágrimas paseaban por sus mejillas.

-¿Hermione? – la llamo, llevaba la mochila de la chica pero no quería adentrarse mucho, no quería asustarla- aquí esta tu mochila- le dijo, el miraba a la pared, evitando la tentación poderosa que lo carcomía por dentro.

-Déjala sobre el lavabo, Gracias. - ¿el lavabo? No era su intención ir más adentro en el baño, era peligroso. Pero no había opción, dio un par de pasos, y deposito la mochila donde ella lo había indicado, sus traicioneros ojos no pudieron evitar dirigirse al área donde la chica se bañaba, no podía verla, pero su imaginación era excelente, la sola silueta de ella en contraste con la pared plástica que los separaba, lo hacía divagar por miles de opciones. Sintió un deseo irrefrenable por entrar allí y hacerla suya de nuevo… así bajo el agua tibia, perfumada y espumosa, pero se contuvo, a duras penas, y logro salir de allí. Volvió a posarse en la cama a continuar su lectura, a ver si distraía sus pensamientos, en verdad era un libro muy bueno.

Pronto la chica salió vestida con una bata de dormir amplia, suave y cómoda, de algodón, era tan grade que sus hombros estaban casi completamente descubiertos, y le llegaba hasta sus rodillas, puso su mochila a un lado de la cama y se acomodo dispuesta a dormir de nuevo, Draco estaba a su lado, desconcentrado de la lectura, no podía evitar el seguir sus movimientos. La chica se acurruco a su lado, un poco más cerca que la noche anterior y cerro los ojos mientras se arropaba hasta la cintura.

Pero Hermione no podía conciliar el sueño, no porque no tuviera, le faltaba algo, su cerebro se exprimió tratando de ver que era. Pronto la silueta de un libro se dibujo en sus parpados cerrados, mientras escuchaba claramente el tranquilizante sonido del rozar de páginas al ser volteadas durante una lectura.

Abrió sus ojos, fijando su mirar en el guapo chico rubio que leía a su lado, no pudo apartar la mirada de allí, era fascinante, expedía un aura sumamente atractiva, hipnotizante, sintió que podía mirarlo por horas, su franela azul cielo de muggle se ajustaba a su perfecto torso de jugador de quiddich, con sus dedos, que sobre su cuerpo expresaban magia, pasaba cada página con suavidad y elegancia, sus ojos grises que siempre le habían parecido fríos, ahora estaban llenos de vida mientras absorbía cada palabra que el texto le regalaba. Su observar era inocente, como una niña viendo juguetes en un expositor, detallando, plasmando la imagen en su memoria. Pronto el noto la quemada de su mirada, de esos ojos calidos que hablaban de pasión y de sentimientos que el no conocía, hasta el punto de hacerlo olvidar su nombre. Hermione le sonrío, una sonrisa transparente y cristalina como la de un manantial.

-¿Qué pasa?- le pregunto, ante ella no sabía que hacer, como actuar, que decir.

- eh, nada…- la verdad era que no podía dormir si no leía, eso se había convertido en un vicio para ella desde que era muy pequeña, desde que pudo reconocer varias silabas y unirlas en palabras.

- ¿Segura? – le pregunto de nuevo – no sabes mentir, creo que no hace falta decirte eso.- bromeo, quería ver su sonrisa de nuevo.-

-No claro, soy una Gryffindor- le dijo ella con un toque de acidez y gracia, el no pudo evitar reír, la chica no había perdido su toque.

-Deberías estar en Slytherin entonces…- ante esta replica ambos estallaron en carcajadas, como recordando viejos tiempos, en los que hacían era insultarse. Pararon de reír al rato, bastante rato, cuando Hermione recupero el aliento, y pudo hablar le dijo.

-Lo que pasa es que no puedo dormir si no leo antes, es un mal habito…- le dijo con una pequeña sonrisa,-… y bueno solo traje un libro, ese libro…- agrego mientras el la miraba a los ojos

-Bueno eso tiene arreglo, ven,- le dijo acercándose y tomándola por los hombros, ante la simple cercanía a Hermione se le puso la piel de gallina, erizada hasta la medula, como si fuera la primera vez que estuvieran así de juntos, pero Draco no tenía intenciones mas, eh…profundas, solo se puso a su lado colocando el libro entre los dos, y pasando las páginas hasta donde ella tenía su marcador. Leería con ella, y así los dos se dormirían, ese era su plan inicial.

-¿Qué haces? – le pregunto la chica extrañada.

-Léeme - le pidió - así yo conozco el libro, escucho tu voz, y tu te duermes.- le explico. Una sonrisa tímida se asomo por los labios rojos de la chica, la propuesta era imposible de negar, era la cosa más tierna que le habían pedido. Adorable de nuevo. Asintió y comenzó la lectura.

Su voz era como un canto de cuna, aunque relataran terribles sucesos de guerra, era dulce y adorable, ni las mismas diosas de la mitología poseían una voz tan bella. Pronto esta se fue apagando mientras el sueño invadía el cuerpo de la chica de nuevo. Fue bajando y bajando hasta hacerse un murmullo. Paro la lectura y lo miro.

-Draco, ya tengo sueño…- le dijo mientras el cerraba el libro y lo hacia a un lado, ella se acurruco en su pecho, dispuesta a dormir. El tomo su mejilla como le encantaba hacer y subió su cara hasta ponerla cerca de la suya.

-Buenas noches entonces…- le susurro mientras le daba un suave pero largo beso. Lo que el no se imaginaba era la reacción que la chica tendría.

A ella le gustaban tanto sus besos… recordó la primera vez que sus labios se encontraron en aquel pasillo de Hogwarts, donde su cuerpo se descontrolo tanto, donde sus hormonas la engañaron guiándola hasta el, donde lo odiaba tanto, pero donde la pasión y el deseo llego a flotar en el aire. De pronto quiso que ese deseo flotara en el aire de Londres, de esa habitación, de nuevo. Tomo una decisión, no le importaba si era un juego, no le importaba lo que pasara después, cuando salieran de allí y se encontraran con la realidad, solo sabía que lo quería a el, no le importaba lo cierto o lo incierto, solo quería ser de el, y que se lo confirmara en sus brazos. Con su lengua logros transformar el beso, que empezó a desbordarse, como una crecida de río, que los embargo a los dos, los envolvió.

Hermione cambio su postura levantándose, el tomo su cintura, sin saber que pasaba por la mente de la chica, pero complaciendo todo deseo que su cuerpo le ordenara, se sentía tan lleno con ella, ese hueco que nunca logro llenar en noches de pasión con cientos de mujeres, ella lo ocupaba en un instante. La guió hasta que ella se acomodo sobre sus piernas frente a el, abrazándolo con las suyas tiernas y calientes, enredo sus manos blancas en el enmarañado cabello húmedo de Hermione, recorrió su espalda, mientras ella temblaba nuevamente, era tan calida y delicada, bajo sus labios recorriendo su cuello, mordiendo suavemente como sabía muy bien que a ella le gustaba, sus pequeños gemidos se lo confirmaron.

Hermione sentía de nuevo como perdía la cordura, como su razón iba a parar a otro lugar lejano, muy lejano. Ese olor que le recordaba el mar salía por la piel que estaba a centímetros de ella, beso su cuello, deseaba comérselo con sus besos, sus brazos la apretaban fuertemente, mientras recorrían su cuerpo con una presteza como si lo supiera de memoria, era magia sin duda, una pasión que era palpable, los dedos de el pronto empezaron a subir por sus piernas en una caminata oculta bajo su bata, como si esta en realidad no fuera impedimento, subieron y subieron, con una asombrosa habilidad, hasta lograr el mayor estremecimiento que ella jamás había sentido en su vida.

Mientras a duras penas podía contener la conciencia, ella tomo la cintura del chico y siguiendo su ejemplo viajo bajo su franela, sintiendo su piel, y como se erizaba a su tacto, pronto esta le estorbo y separándose un poco lo ayudo a quitársela, mientras deleitaba su vista con ese cuerpo que la hacía delirar. Pectorales musculosos, abdomen marcado asombrosamente, cada "cuadrito" delineado perfectamente hasta llegar a su pelvis, esos delicados huesos que marcaban la cadera del chico, y que guiaban la mirada más abajo, a la gloria, y sus brazos fuertes blancos y deliciosos, esta vez lo detalles no le molestaron, ese cuerpo era digno de un dios, era el cuerpo de Draco Malfoy.

Draco estaba impresionado con la iniciativa de la chica, pero eso solo logro excitarlo más allá de lo imaginable, cuando sintió su reacción ante su caricia, casi enloquece, ella aprendía rápido, demasiado más bien, cuando se hubo deshecho de la franela que ella misma había escogido, le encanto como los ojos marrones recorrían su cuerpo, viéndolo, detallándolo y disfrutándolo. Temblaba, temblaba bajo sus manos, nunca una mujer lo había hecho temblar, el siempre, repito, siempre mantenía el control, pero con Hermione actuando así, besándolo y acariciándolo de esa manera, le era imposible, al borde de la locura pudo articular unas pocas palabras al oído de ella.

-¿Qué haces?-

-No tengo idea- dijo ella en un murmullo mientras lo seguía besando – ¿y tu? – le pregunto

-Tampoco…- le dijo mientras anulaba la presencia de la dichosa bata.

-¿Es que enloquecimos? – pregunto Hermione entre gemidos mientras el besaba sus pechos

-Si es así… me encanta estar loco…- replico el, mientras ella lo ayuda a deshacerse del jean rápidamente

-A mi también…- le dijo al oído mientras el tomaba su cintura.

Draco la posiciono sobre si, mientras la subía y bajaba delicadamente, y sus pechos rozaban su cara, la abrazó fuertemente, sintiéndose enloquecer. Ella se aferraba a su espalda y de cuando en cuando arañaba su espalda marcándolo con sus uñas, en una expresión desesperada de su placer.

-Tú me enloqueces Hermione…- le dijo Draco después de un silencio, mientras se compartían.

-Entonces vuélvete loco siempre…- le susurro Hermione mientras el con las manos en sus caderas la guiaba al cielo.

Cayeron rendidos uno sobre el otro, luego de un largo rato, Draco la abrazaba fuertemente, todavía temblaba, el placer estaba impreso en su piel como un tatuaje, pero no todo lo que sentía era placer, se sentía descubierto, como si le faltara algo, algo que ella ahora poseía, esa cosa que desconocía, que creía inexistente dentro de el; le pertenecía a la chica que permanecía aprisionada bajo su piel… ¿Qué era? ¿Esa sensación? Draco Malfoy estaba perdido en sus sentimientos, sin saber como llamarlos, sin saber que hacer o sentir, depositaba tiernos besos bajo su cuello mientras se calmaba. Y sentía el corazón de ella palpitar fuera de su ritmo normal.

-¿Qué me robaste Hermione Granger?- le pregunto mientras la abrazaba más fuerte y se volteaba para verla a los ojos, necesitaba una respuesta pronto.

-No lo se, tu a mi me robaste hasta el alma…- le dijo ella con una sonrisa. El supo que su respuesta era sincera, le había dado su virginidad, su cuerpo, su corazón, su alma… allí se dio cuenta que querían lo mismo, de que quería que ella y nadie más en el mundo fuera dueña de el.

-Entonces róbame el alma también- le dijo mientras la besaba antes de caer dormido sobre ella.

**Si lo se, tierno, adorable, pero…no se, lo dejo a su criterio, gracias por leerme. Revisare cada comentario que me dejen. LDM**

"**Cada fracaso es un eslabón hacía el éxito próximo"**

**Tomás Edison **


	10. Chapter 10

**Discleimer: Los personajes de esta historia no son míos, salieron en un dichoso día de la cabeza de Rowling, solo sus genios pertenecen a mi imaginación…**

**Nota de la autora: a partir de este punto quise rescatar a cierto personaje que ha sido humillado y despreciado muchas veces, pero que a mi particularmente me cae bien, esperando que sea de su agrado se despide ILDM o LDM. **

**#****10 Regreso a la realidad**

Toc toc toc.

Toc toc toc.

Toc toc toc.

Ese suave pero irritante sonido los trajo de vuelta al mundo, desde los abismales sueños que compartían bajo las sabanas. Una lechuza gris, como el cielo que amanecía, tocaba a la ventana de la habitación, con una carta atada a su pata. Hermione se movió con pereza, Draco con presteza, levantándose de la cama de donde quería reposar para siempre. Pero el deber estaba primero, sabía de quien era la lechuza, tomo la carta mientras el ave emprendía el vuelo con rapidez, sentándose a un lado de la chica que perdía todo rastro de somnolencia leyó la carta. Hermione leía sobre su hombro, apoyada en su espalda.

**Querido Draco Malfoy.**

**Me complace informarte que en una entrevista exclusiva, pero increíblemente extensa, con nuestro amigo El Ministro, el distinguido Charles Adbuyon, logre llevar a cabo, y con éxito la solicitud que me hiciste. El Ministro oyó mis razonamientos y me dio su palabra, verbal, y escrita, como lo pediste, de no interferir en el colegio de magos. Te envío esta lechuza cumpliendo mi palabra de informarte. Y agrego que Lucius estará orgulloso de cómo manejaste la situación.**

**Esperando haberte servido bien, se despide atentamente.**

**Acturus. C**

**Jefe de Seguridad Mágica M.M**

¡oye Draco esto es genial! – le dijo la chica abrazándolo- guao señor Malfoy, me sorprendes, mira que influencias…- bromeo Hermione.

Gracias señorita Granger, - le dijo el con una sonrisa, aunque un peso se había encendido en su interior. Debían regresar, ¿y ahora que pasaría?

De nada, Dumblerdore estará complacido, hiciste un trabajo genial Draco…- comento ella mientras se levantaba luego de darle un beso en los labios, y tomaba su mochila – hoy podremos decírselo.- agregó mientras sacaba la ropa de muggles que usaría y sonreía feliz. El no pudo evitar corresponder a esa sonrisa.

Tu también lo hiciste muy bien…- le concedió. Mientras la imitaba a sacar su ropa.

Jaja, si claro, como hable "tanto" con el ministro y sus funcionarios…- le especto ella con un poco de acidez que la caracteriza, incluso al bromear.

Claro que si, si no hubieras venido, los muggles me joden…- replico el.

JA, eso es cierto, bueno hay que irnos, ¿quien se ducha primero? – pregunto, pero el la tomo por sorpresa, cargándola y llevándola hasta la ducha mientras la besaba

¿y que tal si nos bañamos juntos? – ella no pudo más que sonreír

Salieron un par de horas después, luego de batallar bajo el agua con pasión. Se vistieron cada uno con sus ropas para salir desapercibidos, mientras en sus cabezas se formulaba la misma pregunta, como por telepatía. ¿Y ahora que?

¿Qué harían al llegar al colegio? ¿Se acabaría todo allí? Miedos y dudas crecían en ambos corazones, no querían dejarse, alejarse, pero ahora la batalla sería contra la sociedad, contra los prejuicios que siempre los separó, que aunque allí los habían olvidado, al llegar, los golpearía de frente, seria un abismo difícil de saltar, un abismo negro, grande, y doloroso; familias, amigos, antiguas tradiciones los separaban, ellos y solo ellos eran responsables de sus actos y de cómo continuar. Mientras se sumían en esos pensamientos, en un silencio que era pesado y doloroso, un pequeño estallido los sobresaltó.

Ambos voltearon instintivamente, con varita en mano. Para encontrar sus miradas en un punto único. Sobre la cama un pergamino, con una pluma roja sobre ella, reposaba; expectante. Hermione reacciono más rápido, con una opresión en el pecho, con una duda incierta, no por la carta, sabía perfectamente de quien era, sino por su contenido.

Es de Dumblerdore…- dijo en voz baja mientras se acercaba y tomaba en sus temblorosas manos el pergamino.

Si, pero…- el también sentía esa opresión, de cuando algo malo, pero desconocido esta cerca.

Esta vez el leyó sobre el hombro de Hermione. Le letra era estilizada. De alguien que mediante un medio palpable como el escribir demostraba su cultura y conocimiento, a Draco le sorprendió esta deducción. Pero estaba escrita con prisas, con la desesperación de llegar pronto a su destinatario.

_**Draco, Hermione **_

_**Deben regresar pronto, sé por él Ministro que cumplieron exitosamente su misión. Pero para mi alarma me han reportado los miembros de la orden, que un grupo de mortifagos ronda cerca.**_

_**Draco, Bellatrix entre ellos, lo mas seguro es que sepan que están allí y los busquen, sabes muy bien sus razones. Salgan lo más pronto de allí, los espero en las afueras del colegio. No se detengan.**_

_**A. Dumblerdore.**_

Vámonos- fue lo único que pudo articular Draco, sentía terror, conocía a su tía, y que no se detendría ante nadie, y por supuesto que conocía sus razones para buscarlo con tanto ahínco. Tomo su bolso y le entrego el de Hermione, que parecía aterrada.

¿Qué pasa Draco?- pregunto con un hilo de voz. Mientras corría a guardar su libro en la mochila antes de salir apresuradamente por el pasillo.

Nada, te cuento luego.- le dijo en voz baja, si le contaría luego, la apreciaba a su manera y no deseaba tenerle secretos, pero decididamente no era el lugar ni el momento.

Está bien. – le concedió Hermione, sorprendida de que el chico dejara abierta la oportunidad de abrirse con ella. Apresuraron el pasó. Después de cancelar en la recepción, donde Hermione temblaba de los nervios mientras Draco vigilaba el lugar con la varita en el bolsillo, alerta a cualquier movimiento, corrieron al exterior en buscar un lugar seguro y solitario para desaparecerse.

Cruzaron, calles y callejones, todos repletos de gente. Muggles que desconocían el peligro que les era vecino. Comenzaron a corre, mientras la desesperación crecía en ellos como un veneno de efecto lento pero potente. Pararon cerca de una estación del metro, a bastante distancia del lugar donde se hospedaron, había allí un callejón como de basura, a un lado, desierto, oscuro y maloliente, donde no pasaba ni un alma, hasta que Bellatrix Lestrange lo invadió.

Draco sintió su corazón pararse, en seco, mientras tomaba la mano de Hermione para no separarse ella. Su tía dibujo una sonrisa llena de odio en su repugnante cara impregnada de maldad pura. Mientras se acercaba lentamente y empuñaba su varita al corazón de su sobrino. El odio y deseo de matar le brotaba por la piel, irradiándola con un aura negra y llena de una locura que espantaba.

Vaya, - dijo con su voz melosa que declaraba ironía y desprecio - pero si es mi queridísimo sobrino…,- sus ojos lo recorrieron, hasta posarse en la mano que lo unía a la chica, el temblaba, como la odiaba, como le temía, su cuerpo no reaccionaba se sentía paralizado, hecho hielo -… el joven Malfoy, - agregó con asco, escupiendo tras nombrar su apellido - y mira nada mas, de la mano con una asquerosa Sangre Sucia. Tus gustos decaen Draco…vas a pagar, vas a pagar ahora mi sobrino, como lo hizo ella… o tal vez te mate, y haga que tu noviecita pague por ti…- esto fue suficiente para que Draco se le helara la sangre.

Pronto su tía levanto la varita con un movimiento tan veloz que fue impredecible, y con odio lo apunto mientras le lanzaba una maldición imperdonable, que lo hizo retorcerse de dolor y agonía en el suelo, al lado de la chica que quería, no soltó su mano durante la tortura, la iba a proteger hasta el final. Había soportado anteriormente el cruciatus, pero su tía la hacía mas potente gracias a la ira que sentía por el.

Hermione sufría terriblemente al verlo torturado con crueldad, lagrimas invadieron sus ojos, de rabia, que crecía dentro de su pecho tan rápido como era bombeada su sangre, lo único que sabía en el mundo era que debía para ese sufrimiento, así que cuando la mortifaga paro su maldición para dedicarle otra peor aun, ella reacciono más rápido alzando un hechizo protector entre ellos, tomo a Draco entre sus brazos con una fuerza desesperada y ante el grito de furia de una Bellatrix iracunda, dio una vuelta sobre si, para ir a su destino. Hogwarts.

Respiraron aire frío y puro por sus pulmones, cayendo al piso bruscamente, Hermione aun tenía a Draco en sus brazos, y no pensaba dejarlo, el estaba casi inconciente, aun percibiendo dolor en cada centímetro de su cuerpo, junto con el odio que su tía le había plasmado. Un sonido de pasos la alertaron haciendo que alzara su varita, dispuesta a atacar, una túnica clara avanzó por el caminó dejando ver el dueño de las pisadas. Nunca en su vida Hermione se alegro tanto de ver a su director.

Dumblerdore corría a su encuentro, al ver a Draco en el suelo semi-conciente, se le apretó un nudo en el pecho recordándole con fiereza el error que había cometido.

¡están bien! – les dijo a llegar a su lado. Hermione sollozaba.

Yo… si señor, ella… ella torturo a… a Draco… pude escapar-

Bien hecho señorita Granger, ahora hay que llevarlo a la enfermería.- le dijo con voz potente y clara, hizo aparecer una camilla de la nada, y cargando a Draco con una fuerza increíble lo deposito en ella, y juntos se encaminaron al castillo.

Hermione sentía que su corazón se partía dolorosamente en mil pequeños y diminutos trozos, al verlo allí, inconciente sobre la cama de la enfermería, el había sufrido cientos de cosas dolorosas, su propia tía, que ella sabía sin corazón, estuvo a punto de acabar con su vida. ¿Por qué clase de cosas horrorosas tuvo que pasar? ¿Tan horrible fue como para soportar aquella tortura de esa manera?, ella había sido injusta, no lo conocía, y anteriormente lo juzgo, ahora estaba conmovida y sumamente triste, el había tenido una vida muchísimo mas dura que la de ella, vio a través del hielo que lo recubría, una coraza protectora que lo separaba del cruel mundo en que había crecido forzadamente. Pero aun así el amaba a su familia, esa familia que lo convirtió en el déspota que ella llego a odiar. ¿Quién era Draco Malfoy? Por un momento sintió vértigo mientras las lágrimas la acompañaban.

El sonido repentino de la puerta al abrirse, seguidos de unos gritos entremezclados, logró arrancarla con fiereza de sus pensamientos. Eran Ginny, Parvati, Luna, Harry, Ron con Padma y…Pansy. Si Pansy, más pálida que de costumbre, y con el susto reflejado en sus ojos, gesto que era imitado por el resto. Parvati fue la primera en echarse a llorar y se lanzo a los brazos de Hermione, luego se acerco Ginny junto a Luna, para sumarse en el abrazo, Hermione estaba pasmada, no sabía que hacer, no entendía que sucedía. Poso una mano temblorosa en la cabeza de Parvati para consolarla, y exigirle calma. Pronto ella obedeció a sus deseos inconcientemente, separándose, Harry tomo a Ginny de la mano, estaba casi igual de pálido que Pansy, esta le había pasado por un lado ignorándola por completo, o al menos por el momento, y poso una mano cariñosa en la frente de Draco, que aun estaba inconciente sobre la cama, sudando frío y murmurando en sueños cosas inteligibles.

¿Qué paso?- era Ron, que se mantenía tomado de la mano con Padma a una distancia prudente. Como Hermione permanecía callada, aclaro – Dumblerdore fue a buscarnos a clases diciéndonos que habían regresado y que estaban en la enfermería… que había sucedido un accidente y nosotros…nosotros…- pronto unas lágrimas inundaron sus ojos, pero el chico que ella creía insensible, las contuvo.

Nosotros creímos que te había sucedido algo, por eso vinimos corriendo a verte, ¿Qué paso Herms? – le pregunto Harry socorriendo a su amigo.

No… yo estoy bien, es Malfoy, si, tuvimos un… – trago saliva, no sabía si podía responder con sinceridad, al fin eran asuntos de la orden, y no todos los presentes eran miembros, pero una mano que la tomo bruscamente empujándola contra la pared le impidió continuar –

¿Qué le hiciste? – le grito Pansy a unos centímetros de distancia, había recuperado su color, ahora estaba roja de la ira. – dime desgraciada sangre sucia ¿Qué le hiciste? ¿Por qué Mi Draco esta inconciente? ¡Responde! - ¿MI Draco? Esas sola silaba le llego al corazón "Mi, Mi, Mi" Si era verdad, esa chica era su novia, entendía su preocupación, por primera vez e su vida sintió que compartía algo con esa chica, compartían a Draco Malfoy.

No le hice nada Parkinson – le dijo en voz baja, un poco asustada, pero firme.

Claro que si Maldita, ¿Qué paso? – le especto acercándose más y empuñando su varita repentinamente. – dime o…o…o te juro que pronto estarás peor que el…- amenazo mientras temblaba.

Parkinson baja la varita- le dijo Ginny empuñando la propia a la cara de Pansy, la situación era peligrosa. Hermione sabía que si seguía por ese rumbo Pansy acabaría mal, era tanta la desesperación de la chica que no le importaba estar rodeada de 4 Gryffindor y 2 Reavenclaw, que sin duda la atacarían, en un repentino reflejo inconciente, tomo la muñeca de Pansy y bajo la varita hasta apuntarla a su propio corazón.

Hazlo Pansy, - le dijo en voz más baja aun- hazlo si alivia tu dolor, pero créeme que yo no le haría daño a Draco, el no esta así por mi culpa, cuando despierte que el mismo te lo cuente…- la chica estaba impactada, y pronto se hecho a llorar a sus pies, lloraba y lloraba, tanto que pronto quedaría seca por dentro, murmuraba a través de su llanto y manos cubriéndole el rostro cosas intendíbles, solo alcanzaron a escuchar "maldita sea, maldita sea..." Hermione sintió su dolor como si fuera el propio. Se sintió conmovida, sintió lastima y compasión. Sintió como los corazones de ambas sufrían, y pronto se dio cuenta de que nadie merecía semejante agonía, que Pansy no sufriría, al menos no por su causa. Aunque eso la destruyera por dentro y la hiciera agonizar.

Un movimiento repentino en la cama donde reposaba Draco las hizo reaccionar a ambas. El chico se movía y murmuraba en sueños, llamaba a su madre mientras parecía tener terribles pesadillas. Hermione hubiera querido acercarse a el, pero Pansy se le adelanto, tomo su mano mientras se sentaba a su lado, nadie movía ni un músculo. Nadie hasta que Albus Dumblerdore entro al lugar, acompañado de Snape y McGonagall, el primero con un rostro inmutable, la segunda al contrario mostraba pánico en cada una de sus arrugas. Los chicos se timbraron y supieron que estaban de más, pronto empezaron a salir uno a uno, Hermione decidió salir con sus compañeros, y dejar a Pansy con Draco pero la voz del Director la detuvo.

Señorita Granger, - la llamo con voz suave - creo que usted se debe quedar a hacer compañía al señor Malfoy, hasta que este recupere la conciencia. – Hermione volteo a mirar a Pansy, que la miraba a su vez con odio en sus pupilas.

Señor… yo…no – tartamudeo – no creo que sea conveniente, aquí esta Parkinson, ella velara por el…- agregó con una mirada suplicante y con algo de dolor y desazón, mas el director le sonrío.

Si no lo dudo, pero como usted estuvo a su lado en el momento del "accidente", creo que es mejor que lo este al despertar…la señorita Parkinson…- dijo desviando su mirada a la muchacha que no se despegaba de Draco.

Yo me quedo Director.- dijo la chica con decisión- no me pienso mover de aquí hasta que Draco despierte.- termino mirando fijamente al anciano que la observaba a su vez. El se encogió de hombros resignado.

Muy bien, entonces así será, cuando el señor Malfoy este en condiciones que por favor se presente en mi oficina – les dijo a las dos- señorita Granger, - le dijo volviendo su mirada nuevamente- se lo encargo- termino con una mirada cómplice y así dio media vuelta caminando por el pasillo con sus acompañantes que lo invadieron a preguntas en murmullos inaudibles.

La enfermería se quedo en silencio, ocupado por tres chicos, uno que yacía inconciente, y dos chicas que lo miraban con amor impacientes ante cualquier movimiento que el chico produjera. Pronto cada chica tomo su lugar, una a cada lado del convaleciente rubio. Pansy tomo la mano derecha de Draco, mientras se la besaba, miro a Hermione con algo de rencor, pero pronto se encogió de hombros, resignándose a su compañía, y recostó su cara en el abdomen del chico.

Fueron conversando de cosas tribales, solo para matar el tiempo, y preguntándose de vez en cuando la hora, Hermione se sorprendió de que Pansy no era "tan" Sonsa, o tal vez se debiera a la condición del momento, pero la verdad era que se conversaba medianamente bien con ella. Luego del almuerzo Ginny tuvo el gesto de llevarles comidas a las dos, que parecían no querer abandonar la enfermería por nada del mundo. Pasaron un rato con ella, hasta que la chica Weasley se marcho a clases, volviendo a dejarlas solas.

Esta vez a Pansy le mato la curiosidad, o los celos, de que alguien más aparte de ella, estuviera compartiendo su preocupación por Draco, se pregunto que pudo haber pasado entre esos dos para que la sangre sucia se preocupara por el, bueno la verdad era que se venía preocupando desde hace varios días, desde que su novio iba muy a gusto a las dichosas "guardias" con la susodicha sangre sucia, todo esto la hacía temblar de ira, ella era Pansy Parkinson, no se iba a dejar ganar por una patética impura, una Parkinson jamás se pone celosa, pero ella si lo hacia, que rabia tan grande.

Y dime Granger, - pregunto a media voz, Hermione levanto la mirada de Draco para posarla en la chica que le hablaba. - ¿Qué paso entre ustedes? – Pansy no era una chica que se fuera por las ramas, iba a ir a lo directo, era mejor, y así obtenía una pronta respuesta. Pero Hermione no era tonta ni mucho menos, se podría decir que estaba esperando la pregunta, era más que evidente, así que adopto una mirada de extrañeza, muy convincente mientras respondía con otra pregunta.

¿Por qué la pregunta?

Se que me crees idiota pero no lo soy, lo preguntare de nuevo ¿Qué paso entre ustedes? – ahora Hermione debía mentir, con firmeza, no había tenido la oportunidad de hablar del tema con Draco, pero supuso que era lo mejor.

Estas loca Pansy, no paso nada, nunca pasaría nada entre ese y yo, solo somos compañeros, y compartimos la desgracia de tener que convivir mucho tiempo juntos. Pero de allí nada, si Draco te oyera te mataría, mira que nada más insinuar algo así…- termino con una pequeña sonrisa irónica en los labios, mientras que con sus propias palabras se destruía. Descubriendo lo que sentía su razón que era verdad, solo coincidencias, solo hechos que llevaron a resultados inesperados, solo hormonas que se agitaron estando dos seres muy juntos, solo eso. Nada de pasión ni sentimientos, ni amor… solo fueron las consecuencias del destino que los puso juntos en esa habitación, que dolor, que agonía, el admitir la existencia del maldito destino que de esa manera tan cruel se le presentaba, robándole lo que le quedaba de inocencia. Ahora lo entendía, ese chico que quiso para si, no le pertenecía, fue suyo por unos instantes, un pestañeo de la larga e inesperada vida, un suspiro, un solo aliento, no, el era de ella, de la chica que estaba justo frente a sus ojos, ella lo tuvo antes que Hermione y lo tendría después. Así pues ¿Quién eres tu Hermione Granger para oponerte al maldito destino? No intervendría.

No soy estupida Hermione, se que algo paso, tus ojos me lo dicen, lo llamas Draco, en vez de Malfoy, te preocupas por el. No soy ciega ni sorda. y además, - hizo una pausa mientras una inesperada sonrisa asomaba en sus ojos- no sabes mentir, eres pésima.- suspiro, mientras posaba sus ojos de nuevo sobre el rostro del chico que ya dormía apaciblemente – pero bueno, eso ya no importa, tienes razón, Draco no estaría contigo, y disculpa si esto te duele, pero le conozco desde hace años, y…- apretó sus manos sobre en pecho del chico mientras su mirada se endurecía - …y si llego a pasar algo, puedes creerme que no le dará importancia, Draco nunca… nunca a dejado a nadie acercarse a el como para darle importancia.-

Hermione escucho sus palabras absorta. Notando el verdadero dolor que embargaba el alma de la chica de cabello negro que siempre le pareció insulsa y sin autoestima. Ella sabía todo aquello antes que Pansy se lo dijera, o por lo menos lo sospechaba. Pero de pronto no se sintió capaz de continuar la conversación. Solo tomo la otra mano de Draco, imitándola, y poso su cabeza sobre su pecho que ya descansaba con normalidad y cayo rendida bajo el sonido de su respirar, olvidando por el momento su dolor.

Pansy vio el gesto, que confirmo sus sospechas, pero curiosamente sus celos y su ira se disiparon con una rapidez sorprendente, sintió lastima, compasión y simpatía, por Hermione que fue inocente o muy entregada, y por ella, al estar igual de entregada por ese hombre que las hipnotizaba a ambas. Copio el gesto de su rival, y apoyo el rostro sobre el corazón del chico hasta dormirse con los palpitares regulares de su frío corazón.

"…**Porque la maldad no nace, se hace…"**

**ILDM**


	11. Chapter 11

**Los personajes no son míos, son de una tal J. K Rowling, seguro que la conocen…**

**Dedicado con cariño a todas aquellas que leen mi historia, y que aman a Draco tanto, como yo… les estoy un millón**** al cubo, agradecida. Gracias por sus comentarios, son mi droga de cada día. **

**Disfrútenlo…ILDM**

**#11 ¡Maldita sea te quiero a ti! **

Draco abrió los ojos casi a media noche. Sintiendo dos extraños cosquilleos sobre su pecho, bajo solo un poco su mirada hasta allí, para sorprenderse mucho con su visión.

Dos chicas, dos opuestos, fuego y agua, luz y sombra, sol y luna, calidez y frialdad, bien y mal, lo puro y lo corrupto, Gryffindor y Slytherin, Hermione y Pansy. Ambas reposaban sobre él, profundamente dormidas, y con rastros secos de lágrimas en los caminos que bajaban de sus ojos a las mejillas, cada una tomaba por su parte una mano de él, se unían, los opuestos se unen por un fin en común: Él. Tan distintas pero a la vez tan parecidas.

No se podía mover, o ambas despertarían, se sintió sumamente conmovido, cosa que se desconocía capaz de sentir, por el gesto que las dos chicas tuvieron para con él. Nunca nadie se había desvelado en una enfermería, durmiendo en una mala posición, comiendo mal seguramente, y ni mucho menos aguantando a su enemigo justo al frente, para verlo despertar de algún mal, nadie, nunca, se había preocupado por él.

Recostó su cabeza en la cama de nuevo, y apretó sus manos suavemente, para sentirlas, para recordar el momento, suspiro para si, mientras se analizaba en su interior, ¿Qué sentía? Pansy y Hermione… ¿Y ahora? No quería ni remotamente herir a ninguna de la dos, pero debía hacerlo, "cálmate Draco, cálmate, date tiempo" si eso, un poco de tiempo no le hacía mal a nadie. ¿O si?

Pronto las chicas comenzaron a moverse, como sincronizadas por el presentimiento de que el objeto de su mutua vigila había reaccionado.

Primero Hermione se estiro sobre el cuerpo de Draco, chocando sus manos con las de Pansy, que reaccionó de igual manera, ambas muchachas se desperezaron, bostezando y restregándose los parpados. Las chicas se vieron a los ojos por un par de segundos y ante la mirada atónita del joven, se dedicaron una sonrisa autentica.

Perezosas…- les dijo en voz baja, provocando que ambas dieran un respingo y casi cayeran al suelo de la impresión. Hermione se llevo la mano al pecho para calmar su palpitación, y Pansy se tomo de la cama para sostenerse en pie debido al susto. Pronto Draco comenzó a reír, a carcajadas de las dos mujeres que le complicaban la vida, ocasionando que ellas sonrieran también, Pansy le dio un manotazo en la pierna, para que se callara, en realidad estaba un poco confusa, en su vida había visto u oído a Draco Malfoy reír, era obvio que el chico había cambiado. ¿Pero como?

Cállate Draco, ¿ya estas bien?- en realidad el chico estaba un poco pálido, pero eso era difícil de decir, ya que era parte de su color natural.

Si Pansy, ya estoy mejor, ¿Qué hacen las Dos aquí?- les pregunto, sin saber lo mucho que hería a las chicas, a Pansy se le humedecieron los ojos, y volteo la cara, a Hermione el gesto no le pasó desapercibido, así que tomo la responsabilidad de responder.

Bueno yo me quede porque Dumblerdore me pidió que te llevara para su despacho en lo que estuvieras en condiciones, pero Pansy se hubiera quedado así la trataran de sacar a rastras, se lo exigió al director.- ella hablo con un poco de frialdad que asusto a Draco, ¿Por qué le hablaba así? Por otro lado el gesto de Pansy lo conmovió, "perfecto ¿y ahora que?"

Si bueno, llevamos aquí por horas Draco, si ya estas mejor entonces deberíamos avisar al director ¿no Hermione?- Pregunto Pansy, dirigiéndole una mirada suplicante a la otra chica que entendió de inmediato, si, ella estaba de más.

Yo iré, Pansy quédate con Draco.- le dijo. Draco no entendía la complicidad entre ellas dos, ¿en que momento se empezaron a llevar tan bien? Pero él quería hablar con Hermione, no se le iba a escapar así de fácil, necesitaba saber que estaba ocurriendo.

No, que vaya Pansy, necesito hablar contigo Hermione.- le pidió, deteniendo a la chica en la puerta antes de salir. Pansy sintió un profundo miedo en su corazón, Draco nunca se comporto de esa manera, nunca, ni con ella ni con nadie. Entonces ¿Por qué?

Iré yo Draco, - repitió con firmeza, sintiendo el corazón de Pansy partirse en mil como si fuera el propio.

Necesito hablar contigo.- le pidió de nuevo Draco, pero la chica parecía otra, muy diferente a la que hizo suya el día anterior. Con unos ojos fríos que podían competir con los suyos.

No Malfoy, necesitas estar con tu novia, yo no tengo nada que hacer aquí.- concluyo Hermione cerrando la puerta detrás de si

Pasillos, de nuevo, cuanto los había extrañado, Aaahhh Hogwarts, su casa, su amado castillo, no había cambiado en nada, es más, nunca cambiaría, pero para ella era diferente. Y eso que se había ausentado un par de días, irónico ¿No? Comenzó a contar… 1…2…3…4…5…6…7…8…9…10…11…12 ¿Cuántos pasillos podrían ser? Miles, respiró profundo, contó en cada vuelta y conteniendo las lagrimas llego frente a la gárgola del séptimo piso… cómico, el mismo piso donde el ministro tiene su despacho, el ministerio, Londres, lluvia, besos… ¿Por qué toda su realidad cambio de esa manera? Se quedo parada como estupida frente a la gárgola de piedra que la miraba con ojos adustos, fríos y fijos, como los de Draco, pero estos… ¡claro! eran de piedra.

Con un repentino manotazo en la cabeza, que a la vista ajena de curiosos inexistentes, hubiera confirmado su demencia, recordó la contraseña que su cerebro buscaba con tanto ahínco, la pronuncio dándose paso al despacho del viejito simpático que era el arquitecto de su pesar.

Buenas noches señor- le dijo educadamente. Era curioso, siendo casi la una de la madrugada y Albus Dumblerdore, se comportaba como si fueran doce horas más temprano o más tarde. Que vitalidad y energía, para ser un viejito de unos…haber… ¿Cuántos?… olvídalo mi cabeza no da para semejantes cálculos de matemáticas. Mejor decisión fue sentarse en la silla que el bonachón le ofrecía, dedicándole una amplia sonrisa, como siempre. ¿es que era indeleble su sonrisa de viejo desquiciado? Clama Herms estás siendo dura, mucho.

Buenas noches señorita Granger.-

Señor vine como me lo solicito, Draco, ya esta conciente y se ve en buenas condiciones, no se si recuerda bien lo que paso, no hable mucho con él, mi vine enseguida para informarle.- recito de un tirón, en realidad Hermione deseaba irse a la cama, dormir, descansar y por sobre todo: no soñar.

Muy bien señorita Granger ahora le he de pedir que me relate lo sucedido por favor, con detalles…- "¿esta loco?"

Bueno señor, -suspiro cediendo ante él demente director- después de recibir su aviso sobre los mortifagos, Draco apresuro nuestra salida- relato Hermione recordando lo sucedido- salimos apresuradamente de la posada donde nos hospedamos, guié a Draco una calles mas allá, y cuando nos disponíamos a desparecernos, apareció Bellatrix Lestrange…y… bueno…ella- Hermione sentía un nudo en la garganta al detallar las imágenes crueles de lo ocurrido- ella… torturo a Draco, con…con el cruciatus, y luego cuando… se disponía acabar… con su vida, yo… interpuse un escudo y me desaparecí con Draco en brazos, el resto ya lo sabe.

El director guardo un silencio ensimismado en sus pensamientos, que eran indescifrables tras sus ojos, luego dirigió su mirada de nuevo hacia ella para preguntarle.

señorita Granger, ¿en algún momento el señor Malfoy estuvo… solo en el mundo Muggle?-

no señor…no… espere- ella recordó con un dolor en el pecho, él sí salio solo, y por ella.- si estuvo, hubo un momento en el que yo… me… desmaye y Draco fue solo a buscarme comida…- unas lagrimas salieron solas de sus ojos, era su culpa, suya nada mas- yo lo siento señor, debí acompañarlo.

No es su culpa, su tía lo he estado buscando desde hace algún tiempo, desde que él se unió a nuestro bando, para ser precisos…no se culpe.

Gracias señor.

Muy bien señorita Granger, por favor a primera hora diríjase a la enfermería y espéreme allí con el señor Malfoy. Ya se puede ir a descansar, me imagino que su cama adoselada la esta esperando impaciente-

Si señor, buenas noches- se despidió con una sonrisa vacilante.

Nunca un sueño le había perturbado tanto a Hermione, Bellatrix, Draco, Pansy, salían y entraban en ellos con libertad. Draco besándola, Draco leyendo, Draco amándola, Draco asustado, Draco siendo torturado, Draco Draco Draco y Bellatrix, su ira, Pansy, su dolor, imágenes atormentadoras. Nunca una noche fue tan dolorosa. Hasta el momento.

El despertar sucedió el adormecimiento con una rapidez indecorosa, arrastrando con ello sus energías, miro su reloj de mesa, 8 menos un cuarto, "¡aaahhh hora de enfrentarse al mundo, a la realidad!", levantando con la mayor pereza del mundo su cuerpo, Hermione miro por la ventana, sintiéndose feliz por una vez. Ese paisaje irradiaba paz, sí, las cosas se habían complicado, y mucho, pero en ese mismo instante se sintió segura, en las cuatro paredes de su cuarto, sola…

Toc toc toc

¿No había escuchado ese sonido antes? ¿En otra habitación muy lejana de allí?

¿Quién? – pregunto con voz adormecida, aunque podía intuir la respuesta, ¿Quines eran los únicos seres que iban a su cuarto para invadirla a preguntas ávidas de respuestas? Si, sus amigas…

El hada de la tortura…- dijo una voz femenina, con un dejo de irritación en su sarcasmo declarado - ¿Quién más puede tocar a tu puerta a la 8 de la mañana Hermione?

Pasa Ginny- respondió con una sonrisa en los labios.

Buenos días… ¡mierda! Disculpa la expresión Herm, pero estás fatal…

Buenos días a ti también Ginny, hola Parv-

Buenos días Herm, - le dijo una Parvati recién bañada, imitando la mirada de suspicacia de su amiga- ¿se puede saber Hermione hasta que hora estuviste en la enfermería con "Draco"?- le pregunto, acentuando el gesto con sus dedos en el aire. Claro este par se dio cuenta, ¿tan obvia había sido?, ¿es que no pudo disimular ni un poco su preocupación por él?

Hasta media noche, Dumblerdore…él me pidió que me quedase-

Si claro y nosotras somos duendes, te lo ordenasen o no te hubieras quedado, creo haberte dicho que te conozco mas que tu misma.- le especto Ginny con dureza mientras se sentaba a su lado en la cama con cara de enfado.- ¿Qué paso?- le pregunto secamente mientras Parvati la encarcelaba sentándose al lado contrarío.

Nada ¿Qué va a pasar? Lo atacaron cuando nos veníamos, y yo estaba preocupada, es lo obvio ¿no?

No somos estúpidas Hermione, ¿Por qué te preocupaste tanto?

Porque es mi compañero, es lógico.

Si claro…así como te preocupaste por él cuando Harry y los muchachos lo hechizaron hace un par de meses…- ironizó Ginny y de pronto su mirada se puso triste- sé que paso algo Herm, pero sé que también que no nos vas a decir, al menos no ahora, al menos queremos que sepas que cuentas con nosotras para cuando quieras desahogarte, ¿esta bien?- ella al borde de las lágrimas solo pudo asentir sintiendo el abrazo que sus amigas le regalaron, cuando se separaron de ella pudo forjar una temblorosa sonrisa.

Parvati se levanto presurosa hacía el armario de su amiga sacando la ropa que Hermione usaría ese día, en realidad era su uniforme, pero pronto se encargo de hacerle las modificaciones necesarias. Ginny por su lado saco a Hermione de la cama y la llevo empujándola al lavabo, metiéndola en una tina caliente, lavándole el cabello con agua perfumada y dejándola radiante. Hermione se sentía una princesa, sus amigas la consentían, vistiéndola, arreglándola, peinándola, era muy reconfortante.

Pronto estuvieron listas para ir a clases, Hermione desayuno deprisa pues debía ir a la enfermería para encontrar a Dumblerdore y a Draco. En el comedor vio a Pansy en la mesa de Slytherin, la chica se notaba un poco triste y decaída, por lo cual en el momento que sus miradas chocaron, Hermione le dedico una pequeña sonrisa. Pansy sorprendida se la devolvió, y con un gesto de la cabeza le indico disimuladamente que saliera del comedor.

-¿Qué pasa Pansy? – le pregunto en un pasillo aledaño al comedor. La chica solo la miro fijamente, durante unos segundos, estudiándola, pronto sus ojos se humedecieron.

- ¿Qué le pasó Hermione? – le dijo comenzando a sollozar.

- ¿Qué…que? No entiendo…-

-¿Qué le pasó a Draco? Hermione el…ya no es el mismo…no lo es... ¿que le paso? – a Hermione se le empequeñeció su corazón, ¿Qué había cambiado? ¿Cómo? – dime que paso, te lo pido Hermione, por favor…yo no puedo…

- ya cálmate Pansy, no se que decirte, habla con el, al fin es tu novio ¿no? Nadie mejor que tu para conocerlo…- pero para su consternación Pansy se hecho a llorar en su pecho.- ¿Qué te pasa? Pansy…

- tu no sabes nada ¿verdad? – nada de ¿Qué?-

- no se de que me hablas Pansy, pero puedes contarme con confianza, pero no ahora, debo de ir a la enfermería. Allí esta Dumblerdore, ¿te parece si nos vemos en el receso? Mis amigas y yo siempre nos reunimos en los terrenos.- Pansy levanto la cabeza sorprendida, y con un solo asentimiento de cabeza acepto, Hermione la abrazo para consolarla y salió del pasillo, cuando desaparecía por la esquina ella la llamo

- Hermione, por favor no le digas a Draco…

-Tranquila, no me pienso quedar mucho, tengo clases…

Draco esperaba impaciente en la enfermería a que Hermione hiciera aparición, Dumblerdore había llegado media hora atrás, habían conversado poco, y pronto el anciano director empezó a pasearse por la estancia, tarareando una melodía infantil.

El había pasado el resto de su noche con Pansy, pero desde que Hermione había salido de la habitación a media noche, Draco estuvo inquieto, y rechazo la sugestiva oferta de la chica, cosa que lo asusto muchísimo, ¿Por qué de pronto no sentía interés por ninguna otra chica? El no era así, lo que ella le grito a la una de la mañana antes de irse corriendo era verdad.

"¡¡¡cambiaste Draco, eres un hombre al que desconozco!!!"

El mismo se desconocía, lo que paso en Londres con Hermione, se grabo profundamente en su interior, marcándole, cambiándole, llevándose su esencia, y su ser, la chica había sido un dulce dementor que su llevo su alma con sus besos…

buenos días, Director, Malfoy…- saludo una voz femenina que el conocía muy bien, y que… ¿lo hirió? Sí lo hirió, y muy fuerte al llamarlo por su apellido, ¿Cuántas veces no susurro su nombre mientras la hacía suya?

Buenos días señorita Granger.- saludo el Director, Draco solo la miro fijamente tratando de descifrar sus sentimientos.- bueno señorita Granger, le alegrara saber que la señora Pomfrey a dado de alta al joven Malfoy hoy, ya esta fuera de peligro, los cite aquí porque necesitaba decirles un par de cosas - el director aparto una silla a un lado de Draco invitándosela a Hermione, que acepto el gesto y sin dirigirle ni una mirada al chico que reposaba en la cama, se sentó.

Bueno, en primer lugar, quería pedirles disculpas, por someterlos a semejante peligro, y sin razón.

Señor, no se preocupe,- le dijo Draco- aceptamos la misión conociendo los peligros, además somos miembros de La Orden, estamos a sus ordenes…

Claro señor, no hay nada que disculpar- corroboro Hermione sonriéndole nuevamente al anciano-

Además usted y yo sabemos señor que mi tía ha jurado darme muerte, solo los muros de este castillo la separan de mi en este momento…- Hermione estaba impactada, ¿Qué era lo que había pasado para que Draco mereciera el odio a muerte de Bellatrix? ¿Qué?

Si bueno, de todas maneras su seguridad es mi responsabilidad, cambiando de tema, quería aclararles que por favor no comenten con nadie ajeno a la orden lo ocurrido, hasta ahora, ustedes sufrieron un inconveniente con una despartición, ¿les parece bien?

Si señor- respondieron al unísono

Bueno no me queda más que decir, solo muchas gracias, y buen trabajo, los dos, son un buen equipo… - Dumblerdore se acerco a la puerta y dedicándoles una ultima sonrisa salio de la enfermería dejándolos solos.

Un silencio incomodo se extendió por el lugar, Hermione pronto se levanto de su silla dispuesta a salir de este lugar infernal. Antes de que sucumbiera al llanto que se apoderaba de ella, como si fuera una niña pequeña.

bueno yo me voy Malfoy, tengo clases, nos…nos vemos-

espera- la llamo el mientras se levantaba pausadamente y se le acercaba- ¿Qué demonios te pasa Hermione? ¿Por qué actúas así?- sentía una furia contenida, era como si se burlara de el, y nadie se burla de un Malfoy.

No me pasa nada Malfoy, déjame en paz ¿quieres?- ella estaba desesperada, en verdad no sabía muy bien por que actuaba de aquella manera. Pero toda su conciencia le dictaba que lo hiciera así.- ya te dije que tengo clases.

No me interesa, quiero saber porque demonios actúas así.

Por nada Malfoy…- pero el chico se dio cuenta de su mentira, definitivamente era malísima para eso, la tomo por un brazo interrumpiendo sus palabras y la empujo con una fuerza exagerada contra la pared, pegándose a ella, iba a descubrir la verdad por sus labios.

Me lastimas, ¡déjame en paz!- Hermione estaba aterrorizada nunca se había sentido realmente amenazada por el, ahora se sentía débil, pues una barrera que antes los separaba ahora era inexistente. Ahora era personal.

Te dije que no te quiero dejar en paz, ¿Qué diablos te sucede?- le especto en voz baja acercándose mas a su cara y comprobando que ella temblaba con su cercanía, entonces, si aun le gustaba, ¿Por qué se comportaba así?

No me pasa nada, ya te lo dije, suéltame…no te quiero cerca- le susurro ella mientras trataba de empujarlo con todas sus fuerzas, con lo que el se acerco más y más a su cuerpo, ella sentía su propio palpitar en la garganta.

Eres malísima mintiendo Hermione…- unió sus bocas causando un violento choque de electricidad y sentimientos dentro de Hermione, sus besos eran la gloria, eran algo que jamás podría resistir, que la hacían más débil aun, él separo sus labio disfrutando el efecto - te lo dije, no sabes mentir.

Suéltame ya Malfoy

Antes no me decías así… ¿Qué te diablos te pasa?-

Nada maldita sea, suéltame ¿Qué ra…-

Otro beso, más salvaje, más apasionado interrumpió sus palabras, pronto Draco pasó de su boca a su cuello, a sabiendas de ser un punto sensible en la chica, provocando gemidos involuntarios de esos labios que tanto le gustaban, excitándolo como solo ella podía, y arrancando lo que deseaba de su garganta, susurros de su nombre que ella no podía controlar, tocarla, acariciarla y hacerla suya nunca le fue tan urgente.

¿Por qué no me dejas en paz? ¿Qué diablos quieres Draco?- le pregunto Hermione mientras aun se mantenía en pie.

A ti, Maldita sea, a ti Hermione, te quiero a ti…-le respondió el mientras la llevaba al camastro donde reposo anteriormente.

¿porque a mi?- volvió a preguntar, mientras el empezaba ya a deshacerse de su camisa escolar.

Porque me hiciste adicto a tu droga Hermione…- ella de pronto empezó a derramar lagrimas que pararon en seco su acción.- ¿Qué diablos te pasa maldita sea?- le grito Draco, estaba demasiado confundido. Él de pronto, la abrazo con ternura, si, la quería, por fin pudo descifrar el nombre de "eso" que ella le hacía sentir, aunque ni se lo dijo, no se sentía capaz - ¿Por qué no me dices? – le cuestiono Draco, ahora en un susurro.

Draco ¿Por qué a mí? ¿Por qué me escogiste a mi?- esa era la pregunta que la atormentaba. Pero él no tenía una respuesta concreta a esa pregunta. O le daba miedo formularla en palabras concretas.

¿y por que quieres saber? Simplemente quise que fueras tú

Entonces suéltame- le dijo ella separándose bruscamente de él, y tomando distancias.

¿Qué diablos te sucede? ¿Por qué te apartas así?

Porque como te dije una vez…no quiero…no quiero que jueguen conmigo, y si no sabes porque demonios quisiste estar conmigo, entonces no vale la pena.¡¡¡Nada de esto vale la pena!!!- ella se giro para salir, aprovechando que sus palabras lo dejaron sin sentido por unos segundos, cuando ella llegaba a la puerta él reacciono-

¿de verdad piensas que jugaría contigo?- pregunto con una debilidad en la voz, indigna de cualquier Malfoy.

No lo se Draco. Eso es lo que pasa, aquí no me siento segura de nada, esta es la realidad.

Te quiero a ti ¡Maldición! No jugaría contigo, no podría… ¿Por qué demonios, maldita sea, eres tan complicada?

Dime algo Draco, ¿irías contra tus amigos, tus tradiciones y tu familia por mi? – él guardo silencio, ella había dado en el punto exacto de su corazón y sus dudas - si no puedes, entonces no me puedes querer. Por favor sigue con tu vida, tienes bastantes problemas ya. –ella se volvió al abrir la puerta - y por favor no hieras a Pansy, ella no se lo merece - él se empezó a enfurecer poco a poco.

¿Pansy? ¡¡¡ ¿Pansy?!!! ¿y que demonios te importa a ti ella?

Ella es TÚ novia Draco, y no se merece que la engañes con una Sangre Sucia.

No digas estupideces…

No, mírame Draco Malfoy, ¡¡¡mírame!!! ¡¡¡Soy una Sangre Sucia!!! seis años de vida en el mundo mágico me han enseñado que si hace la diferencia, ¡¡¡tú me los has enseñado!!! no importa lo que se sienta o no, eso no cambia el hecho de mi origen y mi sangre, mejor que dejemos esto así antes de que nos lastime en verdad.- Hermione había comenzado a elevar su voz a varios decibeles más arriba de lo normal para un ser humano, y a enrojecer también por la rabia que la invadía de pronto.

¿de que hablas? A mi no me importa que seas o no una sangre sucia, ¡por merlín Hermione! me acosté contigo, así que no me interesa en lo más mínimo.

Me parece perfecto Draco, te felicito, - le dijo con doliente ironía - pero a tus padres si, a tus amigos si, y recuerdo haberte dicho que no soy ninguna de esas estúpidas con las que te ves a escondidas, hay un gran abismo entre nosotros Draco. Si puedes saltarlo, estaré del otro lado.

**NA: Este capitulo me salió del corazón, es una manera algo sutil y drástica a la vez de que Draco acepte sus sentimientos, no dice te amo, pero acepta que muy a su pesar es a ella a quien quiere…a su manera, muy Draco. Muy yo. **

**Dato: esto viene de una anécdota personal, por eso me ha gustado tanto. **

"**Pensar es la tarea más dura, será por eso que tan pocos se dediquen a ella" **

**Henry Ford **


	12. Chapter12

**No, los personajes no son míos, solo a trama, y el cambio de actitudes y personalidades salen únicamente de mi imaginación.**

**Dedicado a Pansy, personaje mal comprendido que quise al instante. Por que no somos malos, solo que no nos conocen. **

**A sus pies…ILDM**

**#12 Seguir adelante**

-¡¡¡¡¡ ¿Te volviste loca Hermione?!!!!! – le dijo Ginny a la hora del almuerzo, con un grito que el comedor entero pudo oír.

- Baja la voz Ginny, y no, no me he vuelto loca, en el receso Pansy ira a reunirse con nosotras, y sí, quiero hablar con ella.- Hermione acaba de relatarles lo sucedido con Pansy luego del desayuno, logrando la histeria que ahora llenaba a Ginny.

- Y si se puede saber Herm, ¿de que diablos quieres hablar con esa? – le dijo en voz baja Parvati, que también era anti- Slytherin pero no entraba a gritos tan fácil.

- Allá les cuento, no pretenderán que les diga aquí para que se entere medio Hogwarts…-

-¿Porque dices eso? – le pregunto Luna.

-Obvio Luna, la dulce voz de Ginny hará de parlante mágico,- sus amigas se rieron a regañadientes, ella sonrió satisfecha- vamos afuera, miren Pansy no esta en su mesa.

Sus amigas la siguieron, un poco más calmadas, Hermione evitaba a toda costa mirar de nuevo a la mesa de Slytherin no quería toparse de nuevo con la mirada de Draco, aunque sintió una picazón en su nuca mientras salía del Gran Comedor, como cuando alguien te ve fijamente.

Se sentaron en su sitió favorito, en una pared junto a los invernaderos, ese lugar era el responsable del persistente olor a flores que se incrustaba en los cabellos de las chicas, provocando vaharadas hipnotizantes al moverlos. El invierno cada vez estaba más cerca, nubes grises inundaban el cielo que otrora era azul. Gris, que color tan melancólico, gris de frialdad, gris de sequía, grises eran los ojos de Draco "Ya Hermione, deja de pensar así, sabes muy bien que no estarás con él nunca más, lo sabes", pero sus amigas no la dejarían olvidar tan rápido, pues allí ante la insistencia de Ginny y Parvati, Hermione se vio obligada a hablar.

Aja, bueno ya estamos aquí, ahora si nos puedes decir ¿no? Te puedo jurar que mis gritos no llegarán al castillo…-

¿Qué pasó en Londres con Draco, Hermione? – le pregunto Luna con voz suave, pero con una mirada penetrante.

Pues…la verdad es difícil de explicar…

¡Hay por favor Hermione! ¡Por el querido Merlín! – le grito Parvati,- otra vez con lo mismo, ¿Qué tan difícil es decir que te acostaste con el?- "mierda ¿es que este trío de locas asistieron todas a clases de legeremancia?, por dios"

¿Qué …como lo supiste Parv?- una sonrisa maléfica se extendió en el rostro de ella

Lo supuse, entonces ¿tenía razón? ¿Cuántas veces? ¿Qué tal estuvo? Cuenta, cuenta…- Ginny le dio un manotazo por la nuca.

Cállate Parvati…

Auch Ginny, no exageres, es solo curiosidad, por favor no me hagas sufrir Hermione…- le rogó simulando una cara inocente que carecía por naturaleza.

3 veces Parv, espectacular, sin detalles…¿feliz?- le respondió ella con una sonrisa a su pesar, haciendo que las caras de sus amigas cambiaran ante tamaña confesión

OH eres cruel Herm, y no, no estoy feliz, tu al contrarió debes estar ligera de felicidad, por así decirlo…- risas, cuanto extrañaba esas risas. Retorcerse en el piso, mientras se agarraban las costillas… era sumamente placentero-

Entonces ¿era por eso que querías hablar con Pansy-Sonsa?

No exactamente Ginny, ella esta mal, dice que Draco cambió, y me siento culpable, por que si cambio…

No me iras a decir que por eso que pasó…- le dijo Ginny con cara de incredulidad

Veraz lo que pasó fue…- Hermione le contó los detalles que pudo de su odisea a sus amigas, hasta llegar al punto de su ultimo encuentro con Draco en la enfermería por la mañana, cada vez que Hermione les contaba algo nuevo, las chicas abrían sus bocas de sorpresa. Tanto que Hermione temió que una mosca se colara por ellas.

Mierda- dijo Ginny cuando Hermione termino con su relato – ósea que la cosa va en serio.

Si Ginny, si el habla con sus amigos y familia, te lo juro que me quedo con el, le quiero…pero se que no lo hará, no todavía…tiene demasiados problemas…por eso…por eso quiero que siga con Pansy…así es mejor para el…-

Serás boba Hermione- le dijo Luna- si lo que cuentas es verdad, él no te dejara esperar tanto tiempo.

Lunie, yo se…que lo que pasa entre nosotros es verdad, pero hay allá afuera cosas más difíciles, sobre todo para él-

Déjame decirte Hermione que tienes el corazón mas noble del universo, pero también el más estupido, si de verdad lo amas tanto como para sacrificar todo, entonces deberías luchar, por él.- le dijo esta vez Ginny, que por primera vez aprobaba todo el asunto Draco-Hermione.

Miren allí viene Pansy,- anuncio de pronto Parvati

Todas a una voltearon a ver el acontecimiento, una Slytherin yendo a sentarse con unas chicas de Gryffindor, y claro de una Rewenclav-Gryffindor, seguramente se hablaría de ello por siglos. Pansy también irradiaba una belleza deslumbrante al andar, incluso con el sol oculto, parecía brillar, una larga melena de cabello liso y negro como la oscuridad, enmarcaba su blanco rostro, unos hermosos labios rosados resaltaban en el cuadro antiguo y pintado con delicadas pinceladas, que era su cara. Pronto llego a ellas, y ante las atónitas miradas de las otras chicas, sonrío cuando se sentó junto a Parvati, y peor aun cuando las saludo a cada una por su nombre acompañado de una sonrisa. Por ultimo dejo a Hermione

Hola Hermione, gracias por invitarme. Ah Ginny, felicidades, me moría por decírtelo, pero nunca me acerque a ti.

¿A que te refieres?- pregunto Hermione que no entendía ni un ápice de la conversación.

Vaya, se me había olvidado por completo, con todas tus cosa Herm- se disculpo Ginny- es Harry, el día en que te fuiste a Londres, bueno él, él me pidió para salir conmigo…-

¡Aaahhh! ¿en serio? Que emoción Ginny, por fin ese atolondrado hablo, lleva meses en que lo único que sabe hablar tiene pelo rojo jajá jajá- Pansy, Luna y Parvati estallaron a carcajadas.

Muy graciosa Hermione, pues si, aquí esta junto a usted señorita, la feliz novia de Harry Potter, jeje-

Te felicito Ginny "Potter"…-

Pronto a Pansy comenzaron a salirle lágrimas de la risa, nunca había escuchado tantas bromas y chistes. Ellas le resultaban refrescante, un verdadero alivio el poder divertirse. En verdad las chicas le caían muy bien, Ginny se parecía mucho a ella, era decidida y fuerte, pero vulnerable cuando se le conocía, Parvati, OH, era todo un caso, también tenía algo de ella, le encantaba los chicos, o por lo menos hablar de ellos, sin importarle distinción, en más casi le da un infarto de la risa, al escucharla relatar el día que vio a su hermana gemela besarse con su novio Weasley, y que se babeo cuando vio a este sin camisa. Hasta el novio de su hermana estaba bajo la lupa. Luna, Merlín estuvo inspirado el día que la creo a ella, esa chica, era indescriptible, no era posible que alguien fuera tan …tan... ¡Tan Luna!, las demás decían que estaba loca, pero para ella era la voz de la cordura en el grupo. Y por ultimo estaba Hermione, ¿como una chica tan brillante se puede menospreciar tanto? ¿Cómo alguien que tiene semejantes amistades, que es tan afortunada, no puede considerarse triunfadora? Hermione era sorprendente, tenía una solución lógica a casi todos los problemas, inaudito, era practica, graciosa, bonita, e inteligente, ¿Qué mas podía pedir?

¿Pansy? – la llamo Hermione sacándola de sus cavilaciones- ¿Qué era eso que me querías contar esta mañana? – "claro esa era la razón por la que estaba allí, Draco" ella miro a todas las chicas una a una, como sopesándolas y poniéndolas en una balanza. Hermione con sus perpicazes ojos entendió la duda de la Slytherin, - tranquila, puedes confiar en todas, estas chicas por más dementes que sean, yo les confiaría mi vida, sin dudar Pansy, son unas tumbas.- ella sonrió cediendo su confianza como nunca antes, por que en realidad ella no contaba con amigas, hasta ahora…

Bueno veraz Herm- una sonrisa se asomo en los labios de la aludida, sorprendiéndose de que no le molestaba en lo más mínimo que la chica la tuteara así. – quería hablarte de Draco, yo se…- tragó saliva- no, yo estoy segura que algo esta pasando entre ustedes, él ya no es el mimo, lo comprobé ayer, y no puedo dejar de sentir envidia por ti, y un poco de rabia, tu lo cambiaste Hermione, no se como, lograste lo que yo he buscado desde hace años…- pronto unas lágrimas traicioneras asomaron en sus ojos, mientras el resto de las chicas cambiaban una mirada entre cómplice, culpable y lastima.

¿Y que estabas tratando de lograr Pansy?- le pregunto Luna con su voz angelical. Ella dirigió sus llorosos ojos a ella. Antes de continuar.

Bueno les contare, Draco y yo comenzamos a salir ante la insistencia de nuestros padres que siempre quisieron unir nuestros apellidos, yo conozco a Draco desde que éramos niños, pero que nuestros padres nos obligaran nunca me pudo hacer más feliz, puesto que yo siempre lo he querido. – las demás chicas estaban absortas en sus palabras, pero nadie como Hermione, que se sintió muy culpable en haber juzgado a la chica sin conocerla anteriormente- él… él bueno siempre a sido muy frío, y distante, nunca dejaba que se le acercara nadie, ni se dejaba así mismo expresar sus sentimientos. Yo me propuse quererlo así el fuera una fría pared de piedra, pensé que algún día se daría cuenta de que estaba a su lado…

Pero Pansy…- Ginny no podía creer lo mucho que esa chica se parecía a su mejor amiga, corazón noble, pero estupido. ¿es que acaso eran masoquistas de la vida? – Pansy si Malfoy siempre se iba por allí con más de una, ¿Cómo soportaste tamaña humillación? Se que el amor lo puede todo…pero hay limites…

Yo no soy una santa Ginny, yo también calme mi dolor con otros chicos, soy una Slytherin - sonrío - aunque no tanto como Draco, él no podía ver un par de piernas con falda por que se abalanzaba. Pero siempre hubo una voz estupida dentro de mi que me decía que esas no eran importantes…que al final quedaría yo…que yo si le importaría, ya que él nunca me rechazaba…hasta que llegaste tu Hermione…- le dijo levantando la vista del césped que hace rato había cautivado sus ojos irreparablemente, Hermione se sorprendió, no sabia que pensar... ¿desde cuando esa chica estaba pasando por aquello?

¿A que te refieres?

Que desde hace un tiempo Draco me rechaza, es mas, puedo ser mucho más precisa, pues recuerdo claramente la fecha, desde hace poco más de una semana Draco no quiere saber mas nada de mi, un día volvió de los baños, y… parecía cambiado…yo…estaba que me moría, no entendía el porque, estaba furiosa, celosa. Era horrible, pase incontables horas llorando, Blaise, bueno él es su mejor amigo y me escucho infinidad de veces, ignorando también el porque, pero yo lo deduje, fuiste tu, ayer… cuando rió, Hermione yo en mi vida escuche a Draco Malfoy reír…te dije que él nunca tomaba a nadie en serio, que no le daba importancia a nadie, porque era mi propia experiencia.

¿Y dices que es por mí? – pregunto la chica incrédula

Si, no… no quiero odiarte Hermione, porque aunque me resulte horriblemente alarmante, me simpatizas, solo…que…no quiero sufrir, lo hecho por mucho tiempo, solo quiero saber que pasó, para darme por vencida y retomar mi camino.- todas a una estaban sorprendidas, la cara de sorpresa rayaba en un punto comparable a la cara de idiotez.

¿Quieres saber que pasó?

Si. Créeme que si me lo cuentas estaré aliviada, conociéndome derrotada, peor quiero saber como, es una cuestión de orgullo por así decirlo.

Herm…- la voz de Ginny la llamo, una sola mirada la hizo comprender, esa chica merecía la verdad, había tenido el valor y el coraje de decirle todo de frente, muy bien podía ser una Gryffindor. Hermione comenzó a relatar de nuevo desde su primer encuentro con Draco mientras lágrimas corrían rebeldes por sus ojos. Cuando llego al punto de lo sucedido en la enfermería ese mismo día se detuvo sin saber porque y enfrento sus ojos a los de Pansy.

…Él bueno no me respondió cuando le pregunte que porque me había escogido a mí, solo me pregunto que por que quería saber. Aun no se si la respuesta que le di fue la correcta, no porque no lo sintiera, ya hace días que me alarmaban mis propios sentimientos, sino por que se que aunque le diga que lo quiero, no servirá, discutimos, pues su lugar no es a mi lado, si no al tuyo…- Pansy comprendió, la chica tenía razón, por más que llegaran a quererse, Draco estaba destinado a estar con una hija de magos, no de muggles como Hermione, no supo porque, pero odio la idea, eso no debía importar, por primera vez él era feliz, y estúpidas tradiciones se lo impedían.

Entiendo, pero no seas tonta, el ya no quiere nada conmigo, y yo no soy tan estupida como para insistir, si el por fin ha "sentido" algo me es suficiente.

Gracias Pansy, pero ya es tarde, se que él no pasara por encima de su familia, solo por una Sangre sucia, por eso quiero que se olvide de mi, y que sean felices. – Pansy sonrió y abrazo a Hermione en un autentico gesto de cariño, si, en efecto había perdido, pero su contrincante era merecedora del premio. Se acerco al oído para susurrarle unas palabras que para ella misma eran su sentencia

Si Draco te quiere, créeme que no te podrá olvidar, los Slytherin, en especial los Malfoy no olvidan, eso te diría él.

Hermione no pudo más que devolverle el abrazo comenzando una amistad que duraría para siempre, y forjando un lazo indestructible que solo la muerte les arrebataría años mas tarde. Una amistad que comenzó rivalizando sus componentes por el amor apasionado hacía el mismo hombre. Amistad entre una Slytherin y una Gryffindor.

Después de la conmovedora escena de la que fueron separadas por la campana que señalaba las clases de la tarde, subieron las cinco chicas juntas, Pansy se sentía mucho mejor, ahora tenía un propósito, quería verlo feliz, así fuera sin ella. Para eso debía liberarlo de su atadura, y lo haría en lo que tuviera una oportunidad. Hermione estaba conmocionada, tenía el propósito de seguir su vida con normalidad y olvidarse del asunto, pero ahora sentía que no podía, que había una luz a final del túnel que no podía ignorar, ¿Qué hacer?

Pronto las miradas atónitas el resto del estudiantado, y sus insoportables cuchicheos reventaron en los oídos de las chicas, haciendo evidente su situación, Pansy sonrío, en realidad no le importaba, por primera vez se sentía bien con ella misma, y protegería aquello, para que no cambiara, ahora tenía amigas, y se sintió llena al conocer el significado de la palabra. Se despidieron de Luna y Ginny, que cursaban un año menos que ellas, y por lo tanto llevaban otras clases. Las otras tres siguieron su camino, les tocaba Transformaciones, Pansy refunfuño en voz baja, ocasionando las risas de las otras dos, en realidad siempre había odiado esa materia, era malísima.

Tranquila Pansy, yo te puedo ayudar, si quieres hoy trabaja conmigo…- le propuso Hermione

¿Lo dices en serio? Siempre he sido terrible en esa materia.

Tranquila Pan, - ya Parvati le había seleccionado un "nick", adorable- Hermione es una biblioteca andante, sin ofensa Herm, pero siempre nos rescata cuando estamos al borde del suicidio, es la que mas deberes tiene, pero es la primera en terminarlos… –

Ya basta Parvati, si Pansy, no te preocupes.

Tras un recodo estaba el aula de Transformaciones, donde solo estaba el alma solitaria de la profesora, el resto de lo alumnos aun no hacían acto de presencia, así las chicas se sentaron juntas en una mesa de trabajo al final del aula, ante los sorprendidos ojos de su tutora, y comenzaron a charlar, mientras sacaban su material de trabajo. Poco a poco el aula fue llenándose, y a ningún compañero les pasó por alto el cotilleo del extraño grupo, todos las miraban como si hubieran bebido esencia de locura en la clase de pociones.

Harry entro con Ron, casi al último, y parándose en seco, vio como su amiga reía disimuladamente de un chiste con la Pansy – Sonsa que tanto odiaba. ¿Había enloquecido? Fue hasta ellas y se paró con los brazos cruzados frente al pecho, en una actitud defensiva.

¿Qué haces sentada con Parkinson, Hermione?

Hola Harry- saludo la chica- disculpa que no te felicite antes, pero la atolondrada de Ginny me acaba de contar ¡Felicidades! – Harry sonrió a su pesar, si no fuera por su amiga, jamás estaría en semejante posición con la chica de sus sueños.

Gracias, pero eso no responde mi pregunta, ¿Qué haces con Parkinson?-

Dime Pansy por favor- se adelanto el motivo del interrogatorio - y para responder a tu pregunta, estamos charlando civilizadamente, y riéndonos de un chiste buenísimo de Parvati, y pues veraz, la historia es que yo fui y me disculpe con Hermione, y bueno charlamos y ahora somos amigas, ¿feliz?

No, no estoy feliz, ¿en verdad esperas que me crea eso?- le pregunto el chico enfadado, pero notando para sus adentros que el también mantenía una conversación civilizada con la serpiente.

¡¡¡Noooo!!! ¿Cómo crees? Te dije todo eso porque me encanta hablar…- Hermione río ante la acidez de las respuestas de Pansy, en realidad era una maestra.

No soy idiota Parkinson- le gruño Harry

Yo no diría lo mismo…- susurro ella por lo bajo al oído de Hermione - ¿siempre son tan tercos?- les pregunto Pansy en voz ahora alta a las dos, que estallaron en carcajadas ante la reprochante mirada de la profesora que les exigió silencio, y de Harry que se dio media vuelta y se dirigió a la mesa frente a ellas, no sin antes fruncir el seño como un niño malcriado y sentarse junto a Ron y Neville, las chicas se dirigieron una mirada volteando los ojos y poniéndolos en blanco. Conteniendo la risa con las manos y se dispusieron a comenzar la clase.

Segundos después, Pansy apretó tan duro la mano de Hermione bajo la mesa que esta creyó que quedaría inutilizada para siempre. Cuando dispuesta a reclamar la libertad de su miembro, levanto la vista a su amiga, siguió la trayectoria de su mirada, lo que causo un efecto similar en la mano de Pansy, que fue estrujada hasta el punto de la insensibilidad. Ajena a todo esto, Minerva McGonagall apremio a Draco Malfoy para que tomara su asiento, pues parecía pegado con cola del umbral de la puerta.

Draco las miraba fijamente, sin parpadear o pestañear, sin creer lo que sus ojos veían, ¿Qué rayos hacían ellas dos tan juntas? ¿Acaso jugaban con él? ¿Pensaban que él era estupido? La rabia debió ser perfectamente visible a través de sus pupilas pues sintió claramente como Pansy y Hermione temblaba cuando les paso por un lado para ocupar su lugar, dos mesas mas atrás.

La clase paso lenta y pesada, por primera vez Hermione no estaba enteramente concentrada, pues sabía que Draco la miraba, sentía su espalda quemada, por el fuego de sus ojos, Pansy parecía hallarse igual o peor que ella, tanto que la profesora les quito varios puntos a sus respectivas casas por su falta de atención, reprendiéndolas dicho sea de paso, por que como prefectas debían de dar el ejemplo. Draco observaba todos y cada uno de los movimientos de las chicas, detallándolas y tratando de descifrarlas, o al menos entender de que carajo iba todo aquello, se sentía burlado, aunque no tenía idea de porque.

Los hechizos para transformar sus útiles en animales o plantas, estaba saliendo de una mierda, no se podía concentrar en nada, y los complicados movimientos de varita le parecían del otro mundo, las palabras elegidas en el hechizo con antigüedad, sonaban muy bien en un idioma completamente desconocido e indescifrable, o bueno eso pensaba ella. Ya que el inminente dolor de cabeza que la sofocaba, le dejaba una masa adolorida, incorpórea e incapaz de hilar ideas; en vez de cerebro. Esté parecía inutilizable. Por lo menos por el resto del día. Hermione masajeo con sus dedos las sienes de su cabeza a punto de estallar, en un intento vano de aliviar el dolor y permitirle paso a su intelecto o a la capacidad de pensar normalmente. Fue inútil.

El campanazo que termino con la insoportable hora de Transformaciones, trajo con si varias reacciones, entre ellas la de Draco, que se encamino suavemente como pantera asechando su presa, o en este caso, sus presas, la de Harry y Ron, que se volvieron para terminar su interrogatorio que fue interrumpido hace una hora atrás, en una intentona absurda e hilarante de agente del FBI…Parvati, que se escabullo de la escena en la excelente representación del mejor de los Slytherin, aunque fuera solo para pedir refuerzos en la inminente guerra. Y las afectadas del asunto, blancos de sentimientos, y miradas asesinas, se tensaron en el puesto, preparándose para una muerte segura y próxima, talvez cruel y dolorosa. Por un momento fugaz, Hermione hasta creyó divisar la sonrisa de su madre, como un destello de su vida.

Los primeros en llegar, por leyes de la física, estando más cercanos de sus presas, fueron par de Gryffindor encolerizados. Draco se detuvo cauteloso, un par de metros atrás, atento como una perfecta serpiente, a cada palabra.

Ahora si Hermione, ¿puedes explicarnos que carajo esta pasando?- le pregunto Ron, o mejor dicho, le exigió, ya que en el interrogatorio anterior se mantuvo callado - ¿Qué es esa estupidez de que ahora eres amiga de "esta"?- sus dedos ridiculizaron el gesto tras el insulto.

Pansy se puso en pie dispuesta a dejar una marca en la cara del Weasley, tan roja como su pelo, pero Hermione le sostuvo la mano antes de que se estrellare en la cara de Ron. Esto fue sorpresivo para todos los hombres en el aula. Que se incremento más aun tras las palabras siguientes.

…Te agradezco Ron, que por favor, no te dirijas a Pansy así, "esta" tiene nombre, y si no la puedes llamar por el, al menos se decente y refiérete a ella por su apellido.- Ron subió tanto su tono de piel que parecía quemarse ante sus ojos, sin definir muy bien si sentía ira o vergüenza- Por otro lado para calmar las dudas de TODOS - ese plural Draco lo percibió perfectamente - Sí, Pansy y yo somos ahora amigas, no, no estamos locas, charlamos, eso es todo lo que les debe importar, nos dimos cuenta que teníamos más en común de lo que pensamos, y dejamos atrás nuestra diferencias…- luego de terminar su discurso, Hermione se sintió muy bien consigo misma, porque había dicho la verdad. Pansy por su lado estaba en demasía conmovida, por lo que apretó suavemente la mano que la sostenía.

¿Te crees que somos idiotas Hermione?- le pregunto Harry con un tono de voz que daba miedo. Mirándola con sus ojos verde directamente

No Harry, eso no ha pasado por mi mente- "bueno no últimamente"

Pues no parece, piensas que somos tan estupidos para creerte que de la noche a la mañana te hiciste amiga de la que llamabas Pansy-Sonsa… de la que decías ser la niña mas insulsa y boba de todo el colegio…- dijo él con saña y veneno. Tanto que parecía que el sombrero seleccionador se había equivocado de casa. La mano de Pansy tembló en la suya, al oír tales cosas. Hermione tardo un rato en unir unas palabras coherentes para responder.

Si es verdad, yo dije aquello, y en verdad lo pensaba. Pero no conocía a Pansy, ahora si, y lo siento. Yo se ver cuando me equivoco.

¡Vamos si ella te hizo la vida infeliz junto con el maldito de Malfoy, te llama Sangre Sucia! y ayer mismo te amenazo la vida. ¿estas loca o que?- Ron estaba perdiendo la paciencia.

Pansy comenzó a derramar lágrimas, descubriendo lo crueles que podían ser los Gryffindor. Pero Hermione estaba ya tan furiosa como ellos, pronto todos los presentes vieron la amenaza claramente.

¡¡¡Eso ya paso Ronald!!! Si yo lo supere no veo porque demonios tu no. – le grito a todo pulmón- ¡¡Y tu Harry, estoy cansada de todo ese prejuicio que tienes contra los de su casa, ni siquiera los conoces!! Y para que lo sepas, tu novia, que es Mi mejor amiga, también se hizo amiga de Pansy, así que no veo el porque de semejante escándalo.

Eso es mentira, Gin no sería capaz de hacerse amiga de una Slytherin…

¿A no?- pregunto una voz peligrosamente dulce desde la puerta.

**NA: ya está, espero que les haya gustado, un dato: este es uno de mis capítulos favoritos, por que fui capaz de expandir la trama, y no solo ser Draco y Hermione… ¿ustedes que piensan? Sigo queriendo con toda el alma que me dejen sus opiniones y comentarios, soy toda oídos… ojos, mejor dicho. Beso para todas/os. Millones de Gracias. ILDM**

"**La mayoría de la gente se da por vencida cuando están a punto de alcanzar el éxito" **

**Napoleón **


	13. Chapter 13

**Hola chicas, aquí vengo con el siguiente cap, espero de todo corazón que les sea de su agrado, son unos amores, y todos sus comentarios me animan a seguir escribiendo, les tengo una buena noticia, volví a escribir los tres cap victimas de mi pc. **

**Sin más las dejo leer…disfrútenlo…**

**Por cierto, ¿sabían que estos personajes no son míos? No, son de una tal J. K Rowling, ¿la conocen?... **

**#13 Aceptación **

Todos a uno voltearon a ver a quien correspondía esa voz. Era Ginny. Junto a Parvati y Luna, que los miraba a todos con sus ojos soñadores, pero entendiendo mas que la mayoría la situación.

Y se puede saber, Harry mi amor, ¿Por qué haces esa afirmación? – lo pausado y meloso de su voz, denotaba su peligro, "genial, ahora se enfrentaban a par mujeres furiosas, o tal vez cinco mujeres furiosas" pensó Harry un poco desesperado.

Por que es cierto, ¿o no?- "vaya Potter, deberías aprender a mantener la bocaza cerrada" Draco se mofo de la cara de furia que se contraía en la pequeña e incendiaria pelirroja, ante las palabras de su novio.

No, no lo es, lamento decepcionarte Harry Potter, pero si soy capaz, de hecho Pansy se gano toda mi amistad, y la voy a defender…

Pero Gin…- Harry muy erróneamente trató de protestar, pero interrumpiendo a Ginny.

Déjame terminar Harry, si, me hice amiga de Pansy, Parvati, Luna y Hermione también, cada una tuvo su motivo, lo cual no le incumbe a nadie y si ustedes tres – Draco levanto rápidamente su mirada para toparse con los ojos marrones chocolate de la Weasley, que lo miraban con dureza, allí fue cuando los dos muchachos notaron la presencia del tercero a sus espaldas – repito, si ustedes tres, no pueden aceptar eso, pues es su maldito problema, allá ustedes. Vengan chicas. –

Ellas ni lentas ni perezosas salieron como el viento del lugar, dejando a tres adolescentes pensativos en el aula. Pronto Draco las siguió sin dedicarles ni una mirada o palabra al otro par.

Vaya Ginny, eso a estado fantástico…- le dijo Parvati emocionada – mira que ponerlos así en su lugar…

Gracias Gin, de verdad llevaba como media hora tratando de convencerlos, son unos necios, mira que hablarle así a Pansy…- Hermione seguía furiosa, y llevaba a Pansy de la mano, obligándola a caminar.

Pero Ginny, ¿nunca habías peleado con Harry verdad?- le pregunto Luna interrogándola con su mirar penetrante, a Ginny se le pusieron blancos los nudillos de tanto apretarlos.

No Luna, pero se lo merecía, a veces el y mi hermano pueden ser verdaderos idiotas.

Si bueno, pero hiciste bien Ginny, tranquila, además nosotras siempre defendemos la amistad por sobre todo ¿no?-

Si…- respondieron todas, menos Pansy que permanecía callada como una tumba. Luna fijo sus ojos azules en ella.

¿estas bien Pansy?- inquirió

Eh… si yo…solo quería darles las gracias- balbuceo la cuestionada

Y eso ¿como por qué?- le pregunto Ginny cruzándose de brazos frente a ella y deteniendo la caminata a mitad de pasillo.

Bueno, porque me defendieron frente a sus amigos y tu frente a tu novio, todo por mi… gracias.

Las chicas advirtieron que la Slytherin nunca había pasado por aquello, porque en realidad nunca había tenido amigas de verdad, solo hipócritas que le dirigían la palabra, para ganar sus favores, en el mejor de los casos, o en el peor, para acercarse a Malfoy a sus espaldas.

Tranquila Pan, lo hicimos y lo haríamos de nuevo, cuantas veces sea necesario.

Si, Parvati tiene razón, debes saber que lograr la aceptación de todos es imposible, y que va a llevar tiempo. Pero que no nos interesa que los demás nos acepten. Para eso somos amigas, ¿no?- Ginny la miraba con dulzura, pronto todas se vieron apretadas en un abrazo grupal, dejando en el medio a Pansy.

Reanudaron su marcha hacia la siguiente clase, Ginny y Luna estaban a punto de despedirse par de pisos mas abajo, pues les tocaba Herbología, y a las otras chicas Pociones. Hablaban de encontrarse de noche para celebrar una pequeña fiesta, cuando una cabellera rubia y seductora las alcanzó por el pasillo. Se encamino directamente a ellas. Pero esta vez ninguna se amedentró. Se quedaron allí esperando que el chico se les acercara lo suficiente.

¿Qué quieres Malfoy?- el carácter explosivo de Ginny estaba a flor de piel, pues no estaba de humor para mas negativas ni necedades, de ninguna clase, ni de ninguna persona.

Clama Weasley, solo vine a hablar, y no contigo precisamente, solo quiero charlar con Hermione y Pansy. ¿nos permiten?

No- le respondió la misma pelirroja enfurecida, ni loca dejaría a ese par con el objeto de su "amistad-disputa-rivalidad-amor", o lo que fuese – si es para preguntarles el porque de su repentina e increíble amistad, lo puedes hacer aquí mismo.- Draco entorno sus ojos, acuchillando a la chica, ahora entendía porque el Potter estaba loco por ella, la chica era de armas a tomar. Pero se rindió y acepto encogiéndose de hombros.

Pues, entonces, me van a decir el ¿Por qué de semejante estupidez?

Serás duro de cabeza, es que no oíste lo que dije allá dentro, para los tres, ese es nuestro problema, cada una tuvo sus razones.

Le pregunto a ellas, no a ti pelirroja. – le dijo Draco con irritación.

Nos dimos cuenta que teníamos mas cosas en común, más de las que pensamos, eso es todo.- Hermione hablo por primera vez, pero fijaba su mirada en sus pies, en vez de el.

¿Cómo que?-

Eres idiota o ¿Qué?- le pregunto Parvati, al borde de la histeria, tanto que se atrevió a insultar y gritar a la serpiente mayor, este que enarco una ceja, sin saber muy bien como responder, sin asesinar a la chica.

Cuida tu tonito Patil, solo fue una simple pregunta, yo no se que puede lograr que dos chicas tan diferentes se hagan amigas, ¿Qué pueden tener en común? – en realidad era una pregunta bastante estupida, porque el mismo se dijo la respuesta cuando las vio al despertar en la enfermería.

Tu, Malfoy, tu.- le dijo Luna con voz calma. Ahora cinco chicas lo miraban como si fuera un insensible patán e idiota, que no sabía nada de chicas…bueno tal vez algo de aquello fuera verdad, las emociones se dejaron ver en sus ojos.

Nos une nuestros sentimiento por ti Draco- intervino por primera vez Pansy, que lo miraba con dolor.

¿Qué…- realmente ese día parecía idiota

Por Merlín Malfoy, no es tan difícil de deducir, ata cabos…1 +1 ¿son?... - Ginny parecía molesta por el hecho en si- … ahora déjanos en paz.

Y echaron a andar como si fueran una sola, dejando un Draco Malfoy sumamente confuso que se sentía como un imbecil por primera vez en su vida.

hombres…- mascullo Ginny

Calma Gin, entonces… ¿nos reunimos hoy? Hay que darle la bienvenida a Pansy…- la cara de Parvati se ilumino con ese brillo perverso que poseía por naturaleza.

Claro, Pan sube a la torre de astronomía a eso de las 9, como eres prefecta no te va a costar mucho, ¿esta bien?-

Si… bueno claro, ¿y que vamos a hacer?- inquirió un poco mosqueada ante la invitación

No comas curiosidad.- le dijo Parvati con picardía.

Con esto el grupo se separo para dirigirse a sus respectivas clases. El día pasó en un soplo, cada dos por tres la gente les chismorreaba el porque de su ajutamiento, y ellas respondían con indiferencia. Pansy sentía un poco de miedo, porque debía enfrentarse a sus compañeros de casa, que serían menos comprensivos que los Gryffindor, recurrió a Blaise, que siempre parecía dispuesto a ayudarle. Y cuando medía casa le grito e insulto en la sala común después de la cena, tildándola de traidora y cosas menos dulces y/o amables, fue él, el que amenazó a un par de chicos de séptimo, y con la oportuna intervención de Draco, el ambiente se calmo. Solo un poco.

-Deberás ser mas firme si deseas conservar tus nuevas amistades Pansy – le dijo un rubio cuando los tres se sentaron en las afueras de la ahora calmada sala común. Blaise miro a Pansy de reojo, y la vio hermosa, con su mirada perdida, pero llena de sentimientos, él siempre había estado enamorado de ella, pero la chica solo tenía ojos para su amigo - ahora dime, ¿piensas seguir con esta locura? Uno de los nuestros podría hacerte daño…- Pansy lo miro a los ojos, decidida a hacer lo que ya sabía que debía.

- Blaise – llamo- será que nos das unos minutos a solas.- el chico asentó con una cabezada, sintiéndose perder irremediablemente, entro a su sala común con la intención de refugiarse en su habitación.

Afuera de esta, Pansy afrentó al príncipe de su casa.

…yo podría decirte lo mismo Draco, debería ser más firme para conservar lo que tienes, y no me refiero a mi por supuesto.- la cara de Draco revelo sorpresa, ¿hasta donde llagaba su amistad con Hermione?

¿Qué me quieres decir?- ella suspiro con resignación.

Pues que uno de los nuestros podría hacerte daño, o a ella, por pura cobardía, ¿vas a seguir con esto?- lo dijo sin celos, y sin preocuparle el bienestar chico, sino por su amiga, Draco lo noto.

No es tan fácil Pansy…-

¡no seas necio! Claro que lo es, sal de tu coraza y date cuenta, una amiga me dijo que la aceptación nunca se obtiene de todos y por completo, pero que eso no debe importar, no te debe importar quien los acepte o no Draco, mientras ustedes dos lo hagan… es suficiente.- él la miraba incrédulo, como si nunca la hubiera conocido ¿Quién diría que detrás de la chica fastidiosa y zorra que él conocía, habría alguien con tanto cerebro, personalidad y madurez? Draco vio por primera vez a Pansy Parkinson tal cual era.

Pansy yo…ella me pidió que no te hiriera- Pansy se río con dulzura y tomándolo en un abrazo cariñoso le dijo.

¡Ah!, esa Hermione…pero ya es tarde para eso, no te preocupes, yo estoy bien si tu lo estas.- él la estrecho con fuerza, apreciándola por primera vez, como una verdadera amiga.

Sabes…- le dijo al oído- siempre he pensado que Blaise esta loco por ti…- ella se separo y empezó a reírse. Con fuerza.

¿Y ahora es que te vienes a dar cuenta?- él la miro extrañado-

Ya… ¿ya lo sabías?

Claro tonto, lo se desde siempre, cuando me perdía por allí, Blaise siempre estaba conmigo, consolándome por lo tonto que eras… ¡he! Sin pensar mal ¿OK?- Draco recibió una pequeña palmada en el brazo antes de que la chica echara andar por los pasillos oscuros. Antes de que se diera cuenta de la extraña ruta que tomaba ella, y alzara su voz para preguntarle, Pansy levanto su mano aun dándole la espalda, en un gesto de despedida.

¡terminamos Draco Malfoy! Tienes el camino libre – el chico esbozo una sonrisa antes de irse a dormir

La chica encaro pasillos eternos, llorando silenciosamente, mostrando la debilidad que no pudo frente a su ex, miro las eternas baldosas de los pasillos de piedra, haciendo las mismas interrogantes que Hermione se hizo varias veces andado por los mismos caminos.

Llegó a la torre de astronomía y la encontró desierta y totalmente a oscuras, preguntándose miles de absurdas interrogante, como el si se había equivocado de lugar u hora, encendió su varita antes de llevarse el susto mas grande de su vida al ver los cuerpos de sus amigas tirados en el suelo, con sus uniformes en un estado deplorable, lleno de sucio y algunas alarmantes manchas de sangre.

Inmediatamente corrió hacía la primera de ellas, Parvati yacía en el suelo en una posición extraña, con la camisa fuera de su falda escolar, y sangre en la comisura de la boca, la abrazo mientras farfullaba cosas sin sentido, totalmente aterrada, pensando en las palabras de Draco ¿y si algún Slytherin las había atacado? ¿Y por su culpa?, comenzó a llorar ampliamente, mientras llamaba a las chicas por sus nombres, las zarandeaba, y corría de una a otra detallando su estado, la más grave parecía ser Luna, pues la mancha roja se extendía por la amplitud de su pecho. La abrazo mientras juraba en voz alta venganza para sus amigas en contra todos sus compañeros de casa, pensó en sus sonrisas, en los chistes que habían compartido, en su comprensión, en ese abrazó que le dieron para consolarla, en como la defendieron en contra de sus mejores amigos, cosa de la que ella fue incapaz, ¿Quién habría sido? ¿Millcent?, o ¿tal ves Nott? O esos chicos de séptimo que Blaise amenazo, Maldita sea.

Mientras ideaba la mejor manera de hacer sufrir a sus compañeros de casa, lenta y dolorosamente; no noto que el abrazo que le daba a Luna le era devuelto con suavidad, cuando varios cuerpos se unieron al suyo, imprimiendo su calor, ella reacciono abriendo los ojos, que mantenía fuertemente apretados a causa del llanto.

¿Están bien? ¿Qué…paso? – pronto las chicas comenzaron a reír desconcertando a Pansy por completo -¿Qué pasa? No entiendo… ¿Por qué están así?

Es…que…era una especie de "broma" solo queríamos asustarte, lo sentimos Pan, fue mi idea…- Parvati se retorcía en el piso de la risa, las otras tres la imitaban mientras Pansy, le nacían una extrañas ganas de ahorcarla, pero de reírse por el alivio.

Que crueles son, pensé que esa era una cualidad Slytherin nomás...- una sonrisa asomo en sus labios. Luna fue la primera en calmarse.

Bueno de todas maneras queremos decirte que eres muy buena amiga, mira que jurar venganza a toda tu casa solo por nosotras…

Te hubieras visto la cara…jajajajajaja-

Ya Parv te orinaras de la risa- le reprendió Ginny, que con un movimiento de varita limpio los uniformes de todas y convoco unas botellas de cervezas de mantequilla y con bocadillos. Con botellas en mano, todas las alzaron en el aire, en un brindis.

Por Pansy- dijo Ginny a la primera.

Por Hermione- dijo Luna de segunda

Por Luna- dijo Parvati luego

Por Parvati- continuo Hermione, Pansy sonrío antes de alzar la suya y chocarla con las demás.

Por Ginny y…por la amistad-

¡Salud! – todas bebieron de su botella, que nunca les había parecido tan dulce.

**Ya esta, ¿Qué les ha parecido?, ¿Les gusto? ¿Qué les parece Pansy? ¿Y las chicas?... please ilumínenme. Quiero por sobre todas las cosas leer sus comentarios. Lo saben ¿verdad? Mil millones de gracias a todas por leerme.**

**Chicas…tengo un dilema que me gustaría me ayudaran, no se cuantas de ustedes han leído mi otro fic, Patrullaje Nocturno, es un one shot, pero últimamente en mi pequeña y MUY pervertida mentecita, se ha venido desarrollando lo que podría ser una continuación… pero no se, aun no estoy segura…¿Ustedes que dicen? **

**Dato: aquí todo parece feliz, y tranquilo pero se nos va complicando poco a poco y sutilmente la cosa, no me gusta ser drástica, solo cuando es necesario. Pero…ya verán…el próximo cap mañana…see you girls… ILDM. Su escritora fiel…**

"**El camino más largo es el camino hacia el interior"**

**Hammershjolt**


	14. Chapter 14

**Discleimer: ojala fueran mis personajes, pero no, no son.**

**¡¡¡Hooooooolaa chicas!!! Sorry por no haber subido ayer como les dije, tuve mis problemas. Este cap es muy pero muy especial, es dulce y romántico, dentro de lo que cabe…me inspire en un animé llamado "5cm por segundo"… aquellas que lo hayan visto lo entenderán, las que no…se los recomiendo. Dedicado a todas ustedes, chicas, mis lectoras, amigas, y que como yo, perdieron la cabeza, cordura o como se le llame, por Draco. **

**Con cariño para: donna008, And-Musik95, Aleira-Meino, Silviota, Carolina Shinatal, Damascoenflor y para todas las demás que me leen en el anonimato. No soy muy sentimental, pero hoy me pego la luna…**

**Disfrútenlo.**

**#15 Camino Libre**

-¡¡La noticia del año, la primicia del siglo, la novedad de la era!!

Así fue como Parvati Patil ingreso a el Gran Comedor ese Domingo por la tarde, alertando a sus compañeros de casa y a la media población del colegio a decir verdad, pues varias veintenas de ojos la siguieron en su trayecto, pero la chica no parecía especialmente interesada en compartir su exclusiva con todos los Leones de Gryffindor, ni con muchas personas en realidad, de hecho se dirigió de inmediato hacia los lugares que ocupaban sus mejores amigas. Hermione por su parte, se dedicaba a degustar en paz su almuerzo, hasta que unos brazos al cuello casi la hacen atragantar, Parvati la había abrazado, como si de ello dependiera su vida.

Parv…- tanteo con un murmullo de voz- será que me puedes devolver mi cuello…- pero la chica ni se inmuto, solo se prendió mas del cuello frágil y cetrino de su amiga, hasta hacerla poner de colores-

¡¡¡Parvati Patil!!!, si quieres asesinar a Hermione con un Avada Kedavra es mas rápido ¿no?- esa fue Ginny, sobresaltando de nuevo a toda la comunidad estudiantil de Hogwarts, pues de seguro su vos se escucho hasta en la más profunda de las mazmorras.

Eh- Parvati no se dio por aludida, a menos que se considerara como aquello el hecho que dejo de balancearse con el cuello de Hermione como centro.

¡Que la ahogas Parv!- por fin la chica con cara de susto soltó a Hermione que recupero el aliento resollando y maldiciendo a madia voz, ya varios espectadores reían por lo bajo, gracias a el pequeño espectáculo ofrecido.

¿estás bien? ¿Hermi? – "¿hermi? OK, mierda, eso se oyó terrible", si, lo suficiente como para recuperar el resuello, y reprocharle a su asustada amiga por el trato recibido, y que para colmo venga a disminuirle mas el nombre.

Por Merlín Parvati, no me digas así, si estoy bien, ya sabes volviendo a respirar todo mejora…-

Jaja, pero cuando te cuente mi notición vas a darme las gracias…- le dijo la chica recuperando la emoción con la que había ingresado en el comedor, casi dando saltitos en el lugar.

Bueno pues suelta ya…- la dijo Ginny con fastidio, pero Parvati no tenía pensado "soltar" su bomba allí en el medio del comedor, a todo gañote, quien sabe a quien quemaría accidentalmente, mejor decisión fue acercarse al oído de Hermione y susurrar la noticia que tanto tiempo se había guardado, bueno unos quince minutos, veinte, si contaba en los que había estrangulado a Hermione, pues desde que una chica de Hufflepuff se lo comento, mientras ella bajaba a comer, no había querido más que encontrar a su amiga para contárselo, y bueno allí estaba.

Atónita, pálida, congelada, en chock, en coma, lívida, emocionada, conmocionada, incrédula, en blanco, sin pensamientos, o con demasiados, en realidad Hermione no sabía como definirse en ese momento, pues su corazón estuvo detenido varios segundos, pero pronto su cerebro comenzó a trabajar, a toda mecha, mientras se ponía en pie, y caminaba a la salida del Comedor, guiada por cierta intuición que desconocía poseer. Dejando tras si unas amigas que la miraban sorprendidas, y algo cómplices. No pudo evitar que sus ojos detectaran la sonrisa comprensiva y amistosa de Pansy en la mesa de Slytherin, seguida de un guiño, así como no pudo evitar durante toda la comida la ausencia de otra persona más allí.

Sus pies andaban solos, y de pronto se vio en las afueras del castillo, lo supo porque sus brazos desnudos, que sobresalían de su franela, más bien para épocas calurosas, se quejaron a gritos por el frío extremo al que fueron sometidos de repente, y sin previo aviso, pero no le importo, se abrazo a si misma, y siguió andando mientras tiritaba, el césped estaba cubierto de una pequeña escarcha, brillante y luminosa, como roció, pero más solidó, en alusión a la inminente nieve que los cielos anunciaban.

Pues así lo parecía, que las nubes tuvieran un gigantesco cartel con letras enormes que dijeran "hey vamos hacer nevar" o "el sol no saldrá en un buen tiempo" y mas resumido, "el invierno llego", pues si, el invierno ya estaba allí, frío y cruel como siempre, llevándose todo el verdor posible más el resto de colores de la escala cromática que eran prácticamente reemplazados por el blanco y el gris, blanca la nieve, gris el cielo, más nada, el invierno era realmente vacío.

De pronto sin saber porque Hermione se detuvo, en un punto indefinido de su caminar, pues sus pensamientos, sus propios pensamientos habían logrado entristecerla, no supo ni como ni cuando había dejado volar su imaginación en esa dirección, ni porque la idea la deprimió tanto, el invierno siempre lograba bajar su animo, pero nunca de aquella manera tan brusca. ¿Qué era lo que hacías aquí afuera apunto de congelarte Hermione? allí estaba de nuevo, su magnifico cerebro, trabajando por ella, pues obligó a sus extremidades a moverse.

Pero la caminata no duro mucho, pues el lugar en el que se encontraba era totalmente desconocido para la chica, lo único que recordaba era el haber girado a la izquierda en los invernaderos, pasado la larga extensión que estos abarcaban y rodeando el castillo, alrededor de la torre de astronomía, camino y camino mientras pensaba, pero la visión de un solitario árbol de cerezos la hizo detenerse en seco por tercera vez.

Era una planicie desierta, detrás de ella, a bastante distancia se hallaba el enorme castillo, pero ante sus ojos se extendía un terreno plano, y forrado con un manto verde escarchado, y en el medio de este, así puesto como de la nada estaba un hermoso, pero muy hermoso árbol de cerezo, Hermione estaba un 90% segura de que esos árboles no se daban en Inglaterra, por lo cual su sorpresa fue en aumento, pues ¿Cómo no estarlo si un árbol asiático había ido a parar a la mitad de los terrenos de Hogwarts? Pero la magia lo puede todo, todo, hasta lograr semejante maravilla, Hermoso, era la palabra, sus pies bajaron la pequeña pendiente antes de llegar a la planicie, sus ojos se ensanchaban a medida que se acercaba más y más. Sin notar la presencia ajena de un chico que reposaba tranquilamente a un lado del tronco.

Cuando llego bajo su sombra, Hermione se dejo embriagar por su olor dulce, mientras alzaba la vista y retiraba su opinión sobre el invierno, pues solo en invierno era posible ver semejante belleza, y el color no era para nada invisible a sus ojos, pues se filtraban por ellos el tenue rosado que teñía los pétalos del cerezo. Extendió las manos al cielo, queriendo alcanzarlo, sintiéndose llena y feliz de repente. Una dulce melodía resonó en su memoria, comenzó a dar vueltas en su lugar como una pequeña niña, mientras la música era tarareada por sus labios, y sin querer ni proponérselo comenzó a danzar, con la gracia de una muñeca de porcelana, mientras sus cabellos rebeldes absorbían la fragancia de los pétalos que caían en ellos, elevándose en cada movimiento que la chica realizaba.

Unos dedos en su cintura y otros tomando su mano derecha, la hicieron abrir los ojos de golpe por sorpresa, pero solo para recibir otra mayor, pues su mirada le era devuelta por unos ojos grises, mas que el cielo y las nubes mismas, grises y profundos, pero a la vez que eran duros he impenetrables, le despedían calor y compenetración. Un cabello rubio sedoso y suave caía rebelde sobre una blanca y pálida frente, en una perfección completa de la seducción.

¡Draco! ¿Qué haces? – él esbozo una sonrisa misteriosa y juguetona, mientras con su mano en la cintura la guiaba en una danza suave, apretándola con ternura. La chica se sonrojo, pues se sentía un poco cohibida o estupida bailando así sin música y en el medio de la nada… sola, había sido un acto impulsivo de felicidad, pero con él era diferente, como todo.

Draco llevo la mano derecha de Hermione hasta posarla con su compañera tras su cuello, así que ella se vio abrazándolo mientras bailaban. Acuno su cara en el pecho fuerte que le ofrecía asilo y calor, sintiendo su corazón latir, fuerte, y rápido, muy rápido. Draco abrazó su cintura, mientras que sintiéndose lleno con su presencia la imito en tararearle una melodía, la chica se estremeció solo de escucharlo, el sonrío, ella era tan inocente, tan calida.

Pronto palabras llenaron su melodía, y se vio cantando una canción para ella, una que si mal no recordaba su mama le había cantado cuando era un niño. Mientras sus cuerpos sincronizados rodeaban el cerezo, en pasos lentos y precisos.

Siguieron así, por lo que parecía horas, en la representación de una pareja de caja musical, de esas que Hermione adoraba ver y escuchar cuando era pequeña, y que su madre adoraba regalarle por su cumpleaños. Ella cerró los ojos queriendo guardar eternamente esa sensación y ese recuerdo en su memoria. Y mientras se detenían después de bailar y bailar, lo abrazó fuerte aspirando su aroma.

Cuando se separaron Draco le sonrió mientras le acariciaba una mejilla con ternura, con un movimiento de varita hizo aparecer una manta blanca sobre es césped, y tendiéndole una mano la invito a sentarse, Hermione le correspondió, sabiendo, o notando que lo que había buscado por los terrenos del castillo a la desesperada, ya lo había encontrado, ella conjuro unas llamas doradas, que se quedaron danzando frente a ellos, arrancando figuras extrañas, que bailaban, como antes lo hacían ellos. Se quedaron así, simplemente juntos, solos, acompañándose, apreciándose.

-¿Draco?- ella lo llamo a media voz, mas bien era una especie de susurro. Pues ambos estaban acostados boca arriba sobre la manta blanca, mientras observaban el parsimonioso caer de las flores sobre ellos, era un momento demasiado mágico como para estropearlo hablando en voz alta siquiera.

- ¿Hum? - Draco tomaba su mano, y las entrelazaba, no quería dejarla nunca, quería quedarse así eternamente, caer dormido junto a ella y no despertar más. ¿Quien diría que su deseo se cumpliría años, muchos años más tarde?

- he… ¿es verdad lo que dicen en el castillo?- Hermione odiaba hacer ese tipo de preguntas, porque no era muy asidua a "Periódicos Parvati. P.", pero necesitaba una respuesta, y de él más importante aun.

-¿Y que dicen? A veces se inventan unas cosas…- el bromeaba, para aligerar un poco su propia tensión ante lo que sabía avecinarse.

-eh…pues… que tu y Pan…ya…-

- …ya no estamos juntos- completo el, una sonrisa ilumino su rostro - si es verdad, bueno desde hace mucho que perdí interés en ella- Draco hablaba con una ligereza, que no sentía, pero que sabía que era lo mejor, para que ella no se enfadase por haber roto con su amiga y entendiera la situación - me fije en otra chica. – continuo, emocionando con sus palabras a Hermione - Pansy no es boba, y se dio cuenta mucho antes que yo; de lo que pasaba, y bueno pues la cosa fue me fije en ti, y no pude acercármele, simplemente no podía, me era indiferente, ella lo noto y me corto, lo hizo el viernes, después de que ustedes se hicieran amigas…- silencio, palabras siendo asimiladas-… tardaron mucho en regar la noticia.

- Pero y Pan, ¿Cómo lo esta llevando?- Hermione estaba tiesa a su lado, y mientras él hablo, apretó bastante su mano, en un gesto de emoción que no pudo contener

- Bien, ¿no te dije que me corto a mi?, además me dio la impresión de que lo iba a intentar con Blaise, él se babea por ella desde que tengo memoria.- ladeo su rostro para enfrentar la mirada de Hermione, pero ella todavía miraba los pétalos del cerezo ensimismada.

Draco se alzo en una mano, para estar más arriba que ella y obligarla a verle. Ella no re-huyó, pues estaba fascinada con la visión, sus cabellos caían ahora sobre su propio rostro, causándole cosquillas, mientras sentía el ardor de la mirada de Draco tan cerca de ella, y el calor que despedían sus labios sonrosados por el clima, podía ser medido por un termómetro, sus cachetes le acompañaban en el color rosado claro, un poco mas marcado cerca de su nariz perfilada, y Hermione podría jurar que era el mismo tono de los pétalos que caían sobre ellos, creando un manto imperfecto de flores.

Tan solo de tenerlo tan cerca la avergonzó, de una manera increíble, no porque nunca hubiera estado así de cerca de él, lo había estado hasta más…sino porque el momento era demasiado intimo, cercano, se sentía vulnerable mas que nunca, le fue más fácil acostarse con él, y desnudarse el cuerpo, que el corazón, y peor era aun, escucharlo a él, de sus sentimientos, porque eso la hacía sentir de una manera tan especial, tan importante, tan querida y deseada, que nunca creyó posible, como si de verdad fuera lo más importante para Draco, y que no se molestara mas en esconder sus sentimientos. Que no le importara mas a Draco Malfoy ser ese muro contra cual estrellarse la marea, pues ella había sido un manantial, de agua dulce que sin proponérselo arroyo la pared que lo separaba del mundo, que lo separaba de el mismo, de sus sentimientos, a Hermione se le humedecieron sin querer los ojos, al recordar el relato de Pansy y aseverar que ella y nadie mas que ella, lo había echo sentir. Aunque aun no sabía ¿Qué? Era increíble la sensación de vértigo…

Draco limpio su lágrima con dulzura, sin saber a que se debía, pero con la certeza de que no quería ver ese rostro con lágrimas entristeciéndolo. La acaricio, dejo sus dedos vagar por la mejilla de la chica, sus pómulos, sus ojos cerrados con ternura por el cosquilleo de placer inocente que le suscitaban sus dedos, enredo estos en el cabello rizado y húmedo de Hermione, y tomando un mechón, comenzó a jugar con el, enrollándolo en su dedo índice, ella sonrío, y eso le bastó. Bajo sus dedos hasta los labios extremadamente rojos que le sonreían, el frío había logrado subir en la tonalidad carmesí que siempre los agraciaba. Hermione se veía más que hermosa, con sus labios rojos, muy rojos, más que la sangre, y sus mejillas ahora del mismo color, con sus ojos cerrados fuertemente, en una muestra adorable de vulnerabilidad. Masajeo con suma delicadeza el labio inferior, que por ser el más carnoso llamaba más su atención.

El tono rojo de las mejillas de Hermione llegó a límites insospechados, hasta el punto de aparentar una perfecta fiebre, él la encontró adorable en exceso, y excitante más allá de lo conocido, acerco sus labios hasta rozarlos solamente, causando un choque eléctrico en ella, que él percibió encantado, tomo su mejilla, y por primera vez en su vida, Draco cerro los ojos con ternura antes de depositar un beso en unos labios anhelantes.

Sus labios se unieron con dulzura, mezclando sus alientos tibios, Draco ladeo su rostro para acomodarse mejor. Ella encantada imito el movimiento del chico, ladeado la cara y acariciando su mejilla. El beso era lento, concienzudo, prolongando y extenso. Con pasión, pero simultáneamente se expresaban muchas cosas más. La nariz fría de Draco le rozaba la propia, pero ella nunca había sentido menos frío, sentía como una fiebre cuando estaba con el, una fiebre interna que le arrebataba todo, y que le encantaba entregar. Afiebrada, nunca se sintió tan bien.

El hechizo termino de pronto, cuando Draco se separo aparentemente para tomar aíre, pero en su lugar miro a Hermione a los ojos fijamente, mientras ella se hundía en el mar de sus iris.

-¿Hermione? – su voz no era más que un susurro grave que le llegaba hasta el pecho.

- dime.- en contraste, le voz de ella era como una melodía celestial, suave y tersa.

- Tengo el camino libre…-

-¿Qué? - Ella no entendía muy bien, pero sentía una opresión en el pecho de cuando algo bueno o malo va a suceder.

- Tienes el camino libre…eso fue lo que Pansy me dijo, y voy a ir por ese camino, contigo.

Hermione perdió todos los sentidos en ese segundo, solo era conciente de que su corazón seguía palpitando, porque le amenazaba salir por el pecho. Él solo la miro satisfecho, sin esperar respuesta, la beso, ahora imprimiendo más pasión, mientras se dejaba embargar con el aroma dulce que los envolvía, junto con la felicidad que lo desbordaba. A los minutos se separo de ella, y deposito un beso sobre su sonrosada nariz, estaba helada, pero a Draco le pareció lo más tierno de universo. Se levanto cauteloso y tedio una mano a Hermione para levantarla, ella accedió un poco contrariada.

Es que si seguimos aquí nos resfriaremos- se explico, con un movimiento de muñeca desapareció el fuego y la manta. Y se volvió hacía Hermione apreciando por primera vez su atuendo, y escandalizándose en el acto. Con el frío que hacía y ella sin un simple suéter, o una sencilla bufanda. La apretó contra si para infundirle calor, con sus brazos y otro beso, y otro y otro y otro, nariz con nariz se vieron a los ojos, por unos segundos indefinidos, el contacto visual fue interrumpido por un pequeño, frío y blanco invasor.

Un copo de nieve, estaba nevando sobre ellos, nevando, el invierno ya estaba allí, nieve blanca, a Hermione nunca le pareció tan hermosa, y riendo felizmente beso a Draco mientras él la levantaba varios centímetros del suelo, debido a la emoción del beso entregado, balanceándola y girando sobre el mismo. Siendo rodeados de nieve, y pétalos de cerezos, los testigos de su felicidad.

Caminare contigo Draco, el camino, yo voy contigo…

**¿Qué tal? ¿A que no es lo más tierno del mundo?, casi lloro cuando lo escribí, y luego llore cuando lo re-leí para corregirlo, quise darles su momento empalagoso. Tal ves más adelante no todo sea tan bonito…Qué dicen ¿les gusto? ¿Qué les pareció Draco rosado por el frío?... **

**Por cierto, les cuento que subí una continuación de "Patrullaje nocturno" se llama "¿Derecho?" en el rating M, please me dicen que les pareció, ¿sip? Tooodos los días leo sus comentarios, las adoro. Mil gracias. **

**Esperando con ansías sus opiniones se despide ILDM. **

"**Pero si no saben, de eso esta hecho la vida, sólo de momentos; no te pierdas el ahora."**

**José Luis Borges.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hola chicas, yo otra vez. Mil gracias por sus Rewvies, son mi alimento, y me hacen seguir adelante. Y me siento muy… halagada, es la palabra, en saber que muchas de ustedes me han agregado, como autora o como historia; a sus favoritos. Mil gracias, nunca pensé que me fuera a sentir así. Nunca he hecho esto pero la ocasión lo amerita:**

**Caro: gracias amiga por tu comentario, no me lo creerás, pero yo también creo que Draco está muy "dulce", y me alegra que me lo dijeras para corregirlo, no quiero que pierda su esencia, ni se me vaya a los extremos, él cambiara, poco a poco, no quiero hacer muy drastico la cosa porque no tendria sentido; para ellos no todo será color de cerezos, ya veras…; )**

**Donna008: linda, no importa que te pases cinco seg. leyendo mi fic, para mí, el que lo leas es todo un honor, y que te tomes el tiempo en escribirme 1, 2 o 3 líneas me alegra aun más el corazón, te quiero chica, gracias por leerme. **

**Allison Marie Cullen: Gracias por leerme linda, y yo también lo amo, es el polo y sur de mi imaginación y me complace que te guste como lo describo. **

**Damascoenflor: linda, gracias es una palabra muy pequeña para lo que te quiero expresar, tu comentario en Derecho? Sencillamente me dejo sin palabras, y cada vez que lo recuerdo se me ilumina la cara con una sonrisa tonta, muy tonta. Gracias, en serio, por decirme que tengo talento. Y es muy halagador que te hayas suscrito a fanfiction, solo para comentar en mi fic, sin palabras. Gracias, gracias, gracias.**

**And- Musik95: Que paso amiga? ya me estaba preocupando, el internet nos jode la vida, pero..que hariamos sin el?.**

**Aleira- Meino gracias por tus comens chica, eres muy linda **

**Silviota: lo mismo digo, tus comentarios son mi alma...**

**Especial mencion a Dyanna, y como evidentemente no saben es mi mami, mi madre lee mi historia y estoy muy feliz, Gracias omi.**

**please, lean Derecho? me urge saber que opinan. se los ruego encarecidamente...**

**Ahora las dejo no con uno, sino dos caps, el segundo contiene escenas subidas de tono, ya saben… a mi manera. Disfrútenlo. **

**# 15 Valentía…es una cualidad Gryffindor**

Draco nunca pensó que el caminar fuera un acto Tan placentero, pero bueno, en realidad nunca había caminado en una situación como aquella, con la mano de Hermione fuertemente entrelazada en la suya, percibiendo su aroma y su piel en ese simple contacto, estremeciéndolo en milésimas de segundos, estaba comenzando a andar por una senda completamente desconocida para él.

Él nunca había sentido Nada por Nadie, excepto que cuente el desprecio o el odio, y allí estaba, como un perfecto idiota sentimentalista de esos que siempre odio, y odiaría, sintiendo por una chica que siempre dejo de lado y humillo en todas las maneras que le fue posible. Era extraño pero placentero.

Hermione adornaba su cuello con una bufanda verde y plateada que representaba a Slytherin, una Gryffindor usando una prenda Slytherin, sin duda muchos la matarían. ¡Por Merlín Ron y Harry la crucificarían! Pero no le importaba en lo mas mínimo, estaba muy pero muy feliz, tanto que su pecho parecía aun mas voluminoso de lo que ya era, ya abría tiempo para preocuparse por los demás.

Se detuvieron a escasos pasos de la entrada del castillo, como avecinando una tormenta, ambos tiritaban del frío, y tenía unos pequeños y diminutos copos de nieve sobre sus cabellos, las mejillas sonrosadas, y los labios un poco resecos y de color escarlata fuerte. No querían entrar pero debían, así que Hermione tomando la iniciativa se encaro a Draco para enfrentarse a sus ojos.

Estos se habían tornado un poco fríos y distantes, como recubiertos por una escarcha de ¿tristeza? ¿Por qué?, acaricio su mejilla para que el chico la enfocara, y se diera cuenta de que ella estaba allí, a su lado, y más o menos en la misma situación. Un beso casi imperceptible fue depositado en los labios de Draco, retornándolo a la realidad, parpadeo un par de veces, mirando fijamente a Hermione frente a el. Le sonrío y le beso la frente para calmarse mutuamente mientras soltaba su mano y la hacía entrar con un "nos vemos luego".

Ella obedeció, tal vez fuera demasiado pronto como para entrar al comedor tomada de la mano con ¡¡Draco Malfoy!!, así que debería tener paciencia, pero al menos ya sabía que lucharían juntos, que el estaba libre, y para ella. Por esos motivos entro con una sonrisa radiante al vestíbulo del castillo, mientras tiritaba del frío y se sacudía la nieve de su cabello húmedo.

Inicio su caminata a la torre de Gryffindor, pues se dijo que era muy temprano para comer ya que aun no eran ni las seis de la tarde. Se bañaría, repasaría sus deberes y… Un cuerpo cálido que se le tiro encima, seguido de otro y luego otro y segundos más tarde; otro, la hicieron detener su andar, y lógicamente perder el equilibrio, cayo al piso bruscamente, lastimándose el trasero, sus manos y brazos al tratar de detener el impacto.

Maldiciendo en voz alta se dispuso a abrir los ojos que cerro por motivo de su caída, para ver la causa de tal atropello, y la próxima victima de una maldición imperdonable. Al oír unas risas histéricas e incontrolables, adivino sin ver, la causa de tanto alboroto.

Claro, pregunta estupida:

¿Quiénes eran los únicos seres desquiciados que se le tirarían encima a mitad de un corredor, vaya a saber Merlín porque razón igualmente desquiciada?

Si, respuesta correcta: sus amigas dementes.

¿¡SE PUEDE SABER PORQUE DEMONIOS SE ME TIRAN ASÍ ENCIMA PANDILLA DE LOCAS!?- si Hermione estuvo a minutos y segundos de ser enviada a Azkaban por tortura a sangre fría a sus amigas. Pues Pansy, Parvati, Ginny y Luna se revolcaban en el piso de la risa, incapaces de aguantarla, ignorando su pregunta por completo.

Jajajajaja, Herm es…que…queríamos hablar contigo… y todas corrimos al verte…pues te estábamos…buscando…y te queríamos abrazar…pero fue…al…mismo tiempo…y…y…- Parvati a duras penas podía articular palabra entre sus carcajadas compulsivas, pero Hermione retuvo la información suficiente.

¿y para que querían verme?- les pregunto de nuevo mas calmada, recordando que ella estaba feliz, y que Nada podía interrumpir tal felicidad.

Pues queríamos saber si hablaste con Draco, Herm, ya sabes, después de lo que te contó Parv, supusimos que fuiste hablar con el…- Pansy la miraba penetrantemente, detallando cada gesto de su amiga, hasta el mas insignificante, pero al ver que ella sonreía como perfecta tonta, aun más ante la mención simple de "Draco", exhibiendo una cara bobalicona de enamorada, supo la respuesta antes de que ella empezara a articular palabra

Si… me lo encontré en los terrenos…- todas sus amigas sonrieron ampliamente, y empezaron a dar grititos de felicidad, ante una noticia tácita.

Lo sabia, lo sabia, lo sabia…- canturreaba Parvati, mientras Luna palmeaba al ritmo y Ginny lo bailaba.

Bueno ya…- reclamo Pansy, pues necesita detalles, y así lo pidió - bueno cuenta, cuenta…

¿Qué? No pensaran que les cuente Todo…- en realidad Hermione prefería guardar la experiencia para si misma.

Ni que fuera la primera vez…detalles Hermione, detalles…- Pansy estaba tan ansiosa que le hizo recordar otra interrogante a Hermione que la ayudaría a escapar del suplicio.

Se levanto y empezó a caminar con sus amigas siguiéndola, pues aun pensaba en darse un baño con agua calientita ante de cenar.

Primero una preguntita Pan. ¿se puede saber porque la señorita no me dijo nada de que había cortado con Draco? ¿Por qué tuve que enterarme luego de que Parvati casi me estrangulara en el almuerzo, y de paso, dos días después?- Pansy empalideció ante la mirada de Hermione, pero se compuso al instante.

Pues me pareció mas, hum como decirlo, ah si, romántico, que el te lo dijera, pero los chismes corren amiga, no se que decirte.-

Jaja, todo muy gracioso, muy lindo, pero ¿tampoco pensabas decirnos nada de Blaise Zabini? –

OK, ahora Pansy si había empalidecido de verdad, pues sabía avecinarse una tormenta de preguntas e interrogatorio de su historia con Blaise, con pelos y señales, puntos y comas, que claro, era la intención de Hermione.

He…he…y ¿Quién te dijo de Blaise?- pregunta estupida Pansy-

Pues Draco, me dijo que Blaise se muere, no ¿Cuál fue la palabra? Ah si, se "babea" por ti desde que tiene memoria… ahora desembucha- Pansy maldijo para sus adentros a Draco Malfoy

Hermione sonrío ampliamente al ver su objetivo cumplido, pues Parvati se abalanzo sobre ella ávida de historias, y también Ginny y Luna, deseosas detalles. Se dio media vuelta par empezar a caminar.

se los dejo chicas, me dicen lo que la niña cuente, voy a ducharme, adío… - con un gesto de muñeca se despidió mientras dejaba a la pobre Pansy en el ojo de la tormenta…

Su estomago rugía, pues deseaba un buen estofado caliente, o cualquier cosa que los elfos tuvieran a bien hacer para la cena de ese día. Era viernes, y ya llevaba una montaña de deberes que la agobiaban, se dijo mentalmente que pasaría gran parte de la noche en la biblioteca. Esos pocos días de la semana habían sido en extremo agotantes para la chica. Pues se había enfrentado por fin a las pregunta de sus amigas, a los histéricos gritos de Ron y Harry que la vieron entrar el domingo en la sala común con una bufanda de Slytherin, la cual implicaba muuuchas cosas, y se había visto obligada a mentirles diciendo que era de Pansy lo cual no los calmaba mucho, pues la catalogaban "amiga de los hijo de… Slytherin" cosa que a ella no le agradaba nada. Y le aterraba el momento en que se enteraran, pues se enterarían, de su relación con Draco.

Luego se enfrento a el mismo Draco, pues a ella no le gustaba tener que verse a escondidas con él, aunque lo comprendía, eso no significaba que le gustase. Y para colmo sus profesores parecían haberse ensañado con Hermione en solo una semana pues la habían lapidado en una montaña de deberes inhumanos. Que aunque como era la más inteligente de todo Hogwarts, no por ello le resultaba fácil hacer tantos deberes, aunque ese fuera un hecho que todos dieran por sentado.

Desperezándose bajo los escalones de su dormitorio, se había dado una revitalizarte ducha caliente. Estaban a pleno invierno, por lo cual, el frío se les calaba hasta los huesos, se ciño mas la bufanda en su cuello, si, la misma que Draco le había dado, pues él se negaba a recibirla de vuelta, alegando que le gustaba como le lucia el verde, y es que Hermione parecía haberse encariñado con el color, sin ir muy lejos, la camisa que llevaba bajo su suéter, que le había regalado su madre, era verde a rayas, con negro, se dijo mentalmente que a Draco le encantaría, y sonriendo como boba, se abrió camino hasta el retrato.

Harry y Ron se le acercaron para acompañarla a comer, ellos decían que ya casi ni le veían el pelo a su amiga, lo cual no estaba muy alejado de la verdad. Pues pasaba su tiempo o con las chicas o con Draco. Esto la hacia sentirse un poco culpable.

Hermione y ¿como vas con los deberes?, Snape nos mandó un montón, y Slughorn también, ah y me olvidaba de Flitwick que nos mandó una redacción enoooorme. Pero supongo que tu tienes mas deberes que nosotros…- sip, Harry podría pasar por tierno algunas veces, mira que preocuparse por la cantidad de deberes que ella tenía. Así que dibujo una convincente sonrisa en sus labios antes de responderles.

Bueno, voy bien, los de Aritmacia son para la otra semana, pero el de Runas es para el lunes, y me duele la cabeza en solo pensar la cantidad de cosas que tengo que traducir…

Ya Herm, eres la chica mas inteligente del colegio, si alguien puede con los profesores esa eres tu…- ¿estaban muy aduladores o era su imaginación? ¿Ron halagándola? Eso era raro.

Si bueno, ya me inventare algo para terminarlo todo a tiempo-

¿estas usando la agenda que nos regalaste? es que fue Tan útil para nosotros…- definitivamente algo tramaban.

¿En serio Harry?, si mal no recuerdo tuve que hacer un esfuerzo sobre humano para que las usaran…- su voz denotaba una sola cosa ¡Peligro! Ellos lo notaron pues se fueron a las directas.

Eh…si veraz. Hermione queríamos pedirte un favor, pero como sabemos que no te va agradar la historia…- eso no auguraba nada bueno

¿Qué hicieron?- su tono de voz ya estaba a decibeles de la histeria.

Nada, bueno Yo no hice nada…- Harry estaba avergonzado, por lo cual ella desvió su mirada a Ron que cada vez sudaba más pese al frío…

¿Qué hiciste Ronald?

EEE… veraz…fue un error, y todo ser humano comete errores, ¿verdad?... es que nadie las manda a ser tan iguales, y no me di cuenta, y bueno ahora no se que hacer porque si se entera armara un escándalo y me matara, y no me quiero morir tan joven, aun no he viajado hasta las islas canarias y todo eso, y bueno tu eres su amiga y no se que hacer porque ya metí la pata, y…- vale decir que el privilegiado cerebro de Hermione pudo sacar suficiente información de semejante balbuceo de palabras sin sentido, por lo cual se enfureció.

¡¡ ¿Qué demonios le hiciste a Parvati?!!- su grito alerto a varios retratos de los pasillos.

Eh…yo no dije nada de Parvati…-

No hizo falta Ron…

OK, mierda, bueno, pues…pues la…la…le…bese.- Hermione casi estalla a carcajadas ante la mirada sumamente culpable de su amigo. Y dicen que los Gryffindor son valientes por naturaleza…

Eres un imbecil Ron, Padma te va a matar, tu siempre besando a lo loco ¿no?- eso fue un golpe bajo, bastante.

¡Pero es que me confundí! Son gemelas, ¡por merlín! Hasta ella se confunden…-

No seas idiota Ron, y no se que pretenden que haga- les dijo a los dos, mirándolos con furia contenida- ¿y tu Harry sabías de esto y lo dejaste así como así? Ginny se encargara de matarte…-

No, Hermione, por favor, por eso le dije para hablar contigo, vamos son tus amigas, puedes hablar con ellas y convencerlas…

¿A si? ¿y como para que? – ella los miro alzando una ceja disfrutando la situación.

Pues para que tus amigos no mueran prematuramente, ¿no serás tan mala de dejarnos en una muerte segura?- ella sonrío de medio lado antes de entrar triunfalmente en el comedor.

Me lo pensare…

Los elfos había leído sus pensamientos, pues un delicioso olor a estofado de carne invadía la estancia, al llegar a la mesa de Gryffindor se sirvió porciones nada decentes mientras Ginny la miraba reprobándola, en unos segundos se les unió Luna, y minutos más tarde Pansy, que era la única Slytherin que compartía la mesa con los leones, pues ya no le importaba un comino lo que dijeran los demás.

Dirigió su mirada a la mesa que ella había abandonado para toparse con los ojos grises de Draco que la miraban fijamente, hecho que ella noto apenas cruzo la puerta, le sonrió imperceptiblemente antes de dedicarse a comer. Parvati a la izquierda de Luna comía sin mucho ánimo. Ella decidió saldar la cuestión allí, sin más premura, pues su amiga enrojeció cuando un par de puestos más allá se sentaron Ron y Harry.

Parvati…- la llamo en voz baja, solo para que sus amigas la pudieran escuchar- no le digas a Padma, Ron es un idiota y no merece que te pelees con tu hermana.- esto tuvo dos reacciones, una que la aludida se atragantara con un trozo de estofado, dos, que las otras tres involucradas la vieran con cara de extrañeza.

¿Ron te contó?- le pregunto ella después de poder tragar con dificultad, por lo que su voz sonaba más ronca de lo usual.

Si, y recalco que, Es un idiota.

¿De que están hablando?- pregunto Luna. Hermione las observo a todas, parando su mirada en Ginny, pues quien más le preocupaba era ella, y su reacción, ya que la chica había sido maldecida con un carácter sumamente explosivo de nacimiento.

Les voy a contar, pero Ginny prométeme que no armaras un escándalo- le rogó en voz baja con una mirad implorante

¿Yo? ¿y porque habría de montar un escándalo?- pregunto queriendo sonar inocente - ok, ok, lo prometo- concedió al notar la elocuente mirada de Hermione.

Bueno aquí va, Ron beso a Parvati porque según la confundió con Padma, y él junto con Harry me pidieron que hablara con Parv…- Ginny dejo caer su cubierto mientras su cara se contorsionaba por la furia, tanto que Hermione tuvo que recordarle lo prometido para que se calmara.

Los voy a matar…- fue lo que pudo decir.

¿Pero y eso cuando pasó?- preguntaron Luna y Pansy al tiempo, mientras la primera abrazaba a Parvati que había comenzado a sollozar

Hoy…luego de la clase de Pociones, salimos de allí y el me tomo por sorpresa cuando tome un atajo de esos oscuros para la próxima clase, me dijo "Padma lo de ayer estuvo estupendo" y me beso, sin dejarme ni hablar, después que me beso y todo lo demás me lo quite de encime y le grite que yo no era Padma, luego salí corriendo…-

Imbecil…-Pansy le enviaba miradas asesinas al susodicho pues creía que al menos una disculpa debió darle a la chica.

Si es un imbecil, en eso estamos de acuerdo, pero no le vayas a decir a Padma pues quedaras tu peor.- Luna nuevamente exhibía su habilidad para hablar maduramente, mientras ofrecía apoyo en su hombro a la chica. Todas convinieron en que era lo mejor, mientras Ginny aseguraba que su hermanito se las vería con ella.

Ginny, habla con Ron, pero sin asesinarlo, creo que en verdad esta arrepentido, por eso recurrió a Harry que a su vez me lo pidió a mí.

Si bueno, no lo matare, Azkaban no es muy agradable, pero me va a escuchar…- Hermione sonrío quedamente, era lo más que podía hacer, se levanto momentos después despidiéndose de sus amigas para dirigirse a la biblioteca, pues un libro de Runas la llamaba inconcientemente.

La biblioteca estaba a oscuras, pero abierta, a la altura que estaban del año los estudiantes podían estar allí hasta altas horas, pues se acercaban los examenes de ese semestre antes de las vacaciones de navidad. Paso pasillos oscuros, mientras a la luz de su varita ojeaba los títulos que conocía de memoria, ese lugar nunca la cansaría. Tomo un libro de traducciones avanzadas de Runas Antiguas, pues su tarea consistía en descifrar un texto encontrado en el medio oriente hace más de un siglo atrás, supuestamente dejado por una tribu de magos nómadas, y que tal vez se emparentaban con gitanos. Sería interesante.

Se acomodo en su puesto favorito, en una de las mesas posteriores, donde ningún ruido podría perturbarle su lectura. Encendió con un movimiento de varita varios candelabros a su alrededor para proveerle de suficiente luz, pues recordaba las palabras de su padre, que si no leía con buena iluminación sus ojos terminarían como par de huevos fritos, siempre decía esto antes de encenderle la luz de su mesita de noche cuando ella leía antes de irse a dormir.

Sonriendo feliz comenzó su lectura, a los minutos conjuro con un accio, un pergamino, pues había dejado su mochila en la torre, luego se dijo que a menos que fuera a escribir con su saliva, necesitaría una pluma, y repitió el conjuro.

El rozar de su pluma sobre el pergamino eran los únicos sonidos que llenaban el lugar, por lo demás mortalmente oscuro, solo y silencioso. Su cerebro absorbía cada palabra, mientras sus ojos vagaban por la superficie del libro, nadie nunca entendería lo mucho que le gustaba leer, era como trasladarse a otro mundo, ella no estaba allí en la biblioteca de Hogwarts, no, estaba a más de doscientos o trescientos años atrás, cuando los humanos escribían con símbolos diferentes a las letras, donde la evolución estaba teniendo a lugar, donde el avance tecnológico estaba en sus inicios. Era maravilloso.

Cuando hubo tomado todos los apuntes necesarios, enrolló el pergamino, pero no se levanto, pues el título le atraía enormemente, así que se desperezo y continuo la lectura, recostó el banco hasta posarlo sobre sus patas traseras mientras tomaba el volumen en sus manos y lo colocaba sobre sus muslos, poniéndose cómoda.

¿Esta interesante? –

Hermione se asusto tanto que se impulso más de la cuenta, perdiendo el precario equilibrio en el que se mantenía. Su trasero se vio adolorido de nuevo, junto con su cabeza y su espalda. Mientras escuchaba una blasfemia y una pequeña risa mal disimulada que supo identificar.

Draco Malfoy, tan pronto me pare de aquí te mato…- abrió los ojos para encontrarse a un Draco tan cerca de ella que si se hubiera hallado en su silla, de nuevo se hubiera caído

¿Te asuste? – pregunto el, en un intento catastrófico de sonar inocente.

Nooo, la valentía es una cualidad Gryffindor, las serpientes no me asustan…- un baño sería necesario, pues el pronto lo necesitaría para orinar gracias a la risa.

Draco la ayudo a ponerse en pie, era lo menos que podía hacer. Enderezo el banco, y tomó el libro que había quedado en el suelo, luego con una mirada preocupada observo como Hermione se sobaba la cabeza en su reverso, se acerco a ella.

-¿Estas bien? ¿Te lastimaste?...- como ella no respondía continuo - Llevo rato buscándote, pero pareces un camaleón a la hora de esconderte, ni tus amigas sabían donde estabas metida.- él la miraba combatiendo las ganas de seguir riendo, batalla que gano, por suerte para su vida.

- estoy bien, pero mi espalda y mi trasero te odian cada vez más…- a Hermione no se le pasó por la mente que podía acarrear tal frase en un chico, en especial si era un Slytherin… en especial si era Draco Malfoy.

Él se acerco más a ella hasta tomar su cintura, la chica sonrió algo nerviosa, mientras él con una mano apartaba el cabello del costado derecho de su cuello.

Bueno, yo puedo hacer que me perdonen…- le susurro al oído.

¿A si? ¿Cómo? –

Bueno mis manos hacen magia, y sin varita…- a Hermione se le erizaron los vellos de la nuca, mientras se debatía entre las cosquillas y el placer de su respiración en ese punto. Solamente le pudo sonreír.

"**Para que exista el bien, debe existir el mal…por eso soy todo lo mala que puedo"**

**ILDM **


	16. Chapter 16

**Advertencia: …ya saben…ILDM**

**Lo olvide en el otro cap, No los personajes no son míos, ni en mis sueños, son de J. K. Rowling.**

**# 16 Despertar**

Draco llevaba demasiado tiempo deseando que aquellos sucediera de nuevo, bueno, seamos francos: poco más de una semana, pero para Draco Malfoy, dos días sin sexo era una eternidad, pero por una extraña razón no había presionado la situación, de hecho se conformaba solo con besarla y acariciarla cada vez que podían, sumando que las veces que lo hacían era sumamente excitante, el estar en una aula vacía, o en un pasillo abandonado, o bien un baño en desuso, besando y acariciando a Hermione, mientras cientos de estudiantes pasaban por su lado, sin siquiera imaginarse lo que ellos hacían, bueno solo cabe decir que el tuvo varios encuentros consigo mismo durante esos días…

Pero mientras caminaba con ella hacía la torre de Gryffindor, se dijo que ya no podía aguantar más. Por eso cuando ella se volvió a solo unos pasos del retrato y entrar a su sala común, para despedirse con un beso como todas las noches, a él no le basto, y la arrincono, con delicadeza, pero dejando en claro, mucho, todo el deseo que lo invadía.

La beso ávidamente, como hacía días que no lo hacía, mientras apretaba su cintura y la pegaba más a él. Hermione le correspondió con entusiasmo, pues aunque no estaba Tan mal como él, si lo deseaba, aunque aun le quedaba un poco de lucidez y razón en su cerebro, ella la ignoro, por completo, no le importaba nada, solo Draco, y lo que vendría a continuación.

Cuando Hermione empezó a desabotonar su camisa él se sintió explotar, la levanto un poco como había hecho antes en otro pasillo, contorneando sus muslos, mientras ella comenzaba a transpirar y gemir. Se separo un poco para observarla y deleitarse, ella se mordía un labio en una actitud que el encontró sumamente sensual, desabotono su suéter para sonreír con picardía al ver el atuendo de la chica.

-Me encanta como te queda el verde…- le dijo en voz baja.

-Si…lo sé- le correspondió ella en el mismo susurro sensual –Draco…- mas el la deposito suavemente en el suelo, mientras colocaba un dedo sobre sus labios callándola dulcemente.

-sshh, nos vemos allá- le dijo mientras depositaba un fugaz beso en sus labios y echaba a andar o correr sería más apropiado, por el pasillo alejándose de ella, Hermione sonrío feliz y entro a su sala común, ni se entretuvo a saludar a sus amigos, que la llamaban implorantes para saber que había resultado de su conversación con Parvati, lo cual en ese momento le importaba casi nada, realmente nada.

Subió los escalones con una rápido "hasta mañana" y cerró la puerta de su habitación con un excitado movimiento de ansiedad. Apoyo la cara contra la madera de esta, suspirando, pues le parecía haber hecho un maratón hasta su cuarto.

Draco corrió por los pasillos hasta llegar hasta su propia sala común que se encontraba vacía para su conveniencia, escalo de dos en dos los escalones hasta su habitación de prefecto y prácticamente la puso patas para arriba tratando de encontrar su escoba, cuando la hubo encontrado salio raudo de su cuarto y atravesó de nuevo su sala común sin ni siquiera echar un vistazo, por lo cual ignoro la conversación sin palabras de sus dos amigos en un sillón frente a la chimenea. Cuando se encontró en el primer pasillo sobre el nivel del piso, y por lo cual contaba con ventana, se escurrió por esta volando camino a la torre de Gryffindor.

Hermione no se había ni movido, solo estaba allí, contra la puerta de su habitación, tratando de regularizar su respiración pero su excitación ante la expectativa no la dejaba. Por eso ni sintió la presencia de Draco en territorio Gryffindor hasta que lo tuvo pegado a su espalda, ante esto dio un respingo de la sorpresa, pues se hallaba en desventaja, pero…la verdad sea dicha: le gustaba ir perdiendo contra el.

Sus dedos aprisionaron con firmeza su cintura, pegándola de su parte delantera. El chico termino el trabajo que había comenzado con sus prendas en el pasillo, la despojo de su suéter acariciando sus brazos en la travesía, y lo tiró en el suelo, a su lado, ella se recargo contra la pared cuando en el regreso de sus manos Draco comenzó a subir su franela, tocando la piel erizada de Hermione bajo la tela, la dejo a medio camino, para encargarse de la bufanda que el mismo le había dado, y que en ese momento le estorbaba demasiado, cuando lo hubo logrado esta acompaño el suéter en el piso, pero más lejos, ahora si era el turno de la franela de desaparecer de ese cuerpo que tanto deseaba.

Fue besando su cuello y mordisqueando sus orejas, haciendo que ella temblara, cuando sus dedos rozaron los senos de la chica ambos temblaron, y la sensación entre sus piernas se hizo evidente para los dos. Hermione alzo los brazos para facilitarle la tarea con su prenda, los cabellos rizados se unieron en la acción alzándose y cayendo después sensualmente sobre su espalda, invadiendo las fosas nasales y los sentidos de él con su exquisito y afrodisíaco aroma. Draco se mordió un labio tratando de contener las ganas de morder su piel suave, tersa y perfumada que se extendía frente a el, fue inútil.

Mientras lo hacía sus manos viajaron por inercia hasta sus senos, que estaban firmes por el frío o por la excitación pero en realidad no le importaba, solo quería acariciarlos sin la molesta presencia del sujetador, así que con una habilidad de experto en la materia bajo hasta el broche su boca y lo abrió en un sensual movimiento con sus labios y dientes en conjunto, a ella no le pasó desapercibido el gesto, y con un gemido voluntario producido por el efecto de los dedos de Draco sobre sus pezones, le susurro de espaldas.

-Eres un pervertido…- él sonrió protegido en su posición, con autosuficiencia-

-Si, lo se, y te gusta…-

- Pues tienes un ego insufrible- le replico ella haciendo que estaba enfadada, cuando en realidad apenas y podía mantenerse en pie.

- ¿No me digas?…- le respondió el, encantado con la actitud que ella tomaba. Pues aun le encantaba hacerla enfadar, se veía tan sexy.

Bajo sus dedos hasta los botones del jean, pero solo lo abrió, para dejar la prenda lista a su momento, la tomo por la cintura y aun despaldas la deposito en la cama, ella intento voltearse, pero él se lo impidió con una mano en su cintura, mientras se sentaba sobre sus piernas, arrodillado sobre la cama. Ella se descalzo moviendo solo sus pies.

¿Qué haces Draco? -Le pregunto Hermione en un susurro apenas audible.

Solo me reconcilio con ciertas partes de tu anatomía Hermione… ¿no puedo?- le cuestiono él, mientras sus ojos le traicionaban el tono de voz, menos mal que ella no podía verlo a la cara.

Llevo sus dedos a la espalda de Hermione, acariciándola y masajeándola por momentos, encantado con el efecto producido, pues la espalda de la chica se erizaba por sectores, realizo movimientos descendentes con las yemas de sus dedos, y luego en reversa, la apretaba y soltaba por momentos, imprimiendo ligereza en sus músculos. Pronto el masaje paso a segundo plano, pues él se vio poderosamente obligado a besar su piel, ya que extrañaba esa sensación en sus labios. Esparció besos a todo lo largo de su columna, luego fue por su cintura, logrando que ella comenzara a reír mordiendo la sabana bajo su cara.

Draco se levanto suavemente, no aguantaría mucho más, así que debería apresurase un poco, coloco las manos sobre la cadera de Hermione y deslizo sus pantalones para lanzarlos lejos de allí, demasiado más bien pues estos quedaron guindando sobre la cómoda al otro lado de la habitación, tomo las piernas de la chica y las recorrió en su extensión, erizándose el por ese contacto, podría acariciar eternamente las piernas suaves de Hermione. Bajo lentamente hasta despojar sus pies de las medias haciéndole cosquillas. La visión de la chica semidesnuda y despaldas sobre las mantas sedosas doradas y rojas de Gryffindor era algo de otro mundo, se le escapo un sonido ronco de puro deseo.

-¿Sabes?, no había notado lo afrodisíacos y sensuales que son los colores de tu casa…

Ella se volteo riendo, mientras se levantaba solo un poco, para estar a su altura. Entonces sin mediar palabra lo halo de la corbata para que él se tumbara en la cama sobre ella, mientras lo besaba apasionadamente. Las ropas de Draco volaron más rápido que inmediatamente, pues Hermione parecía haber aprendido del mejor, su camisa fue hacer compañía primero, a la bufanda y el suéter de ella, luego fue su corbata, que a la chica parecía estorbarle la sola presencia sobre su pecho desnudo, esta quedo colgando en una mesita de noche cubierta de libros y pergaminos.

Draco se levanto para desabrochar su pantalón, y ella no pudo más que deleitarse con el empeño y el apuro que él mostraba, su piel brillaba bajo la luz de la luna que se filtraba por la ventana, en un pequeño tono rojizo, gracias a las cortinas de este color que la adornaban, y que dejaban detallar lo suficiente. Draco bajo su pantalón con urgencia, dejándolo olvidado en algún punto del lugar.

Se inclino sobre ella ya desnudo, primero a media distancia besándole el ombligo y sus alrededores, fue subiendo con una lentitud que a Hermione le parecía extaciante, ella arqueo su espalda cuando Draco beso sus pechos, dándole un lugar favorable en sus labios. Hermione pensó que sus gemidos despertarían a la mitad de la torre, él pareció pensar lo mismo, por lo que manoteó su varita que estaba en la mesita de noche, para hacer un hechizo silenciador en la habitación y darle la libertad de hacerla gemir y gritar todo lo que quisiera. Pues sabía que así lo haría.

Abrió sus piernas con delicadeza, bajando sus labios hasta allí, besándola con suavidad, en un camino ascendente, pensaba extender un rato más el momento, pero su nombre siendo gemido por esos labios tan rojos, que eran mordidos tratando de contenerse, fueron para él como una orden, que se vio encantado de acatar.

Se acomodo entre sus piernas, mientras entrelazaba sus manos con las de ella sobre la colcha donde reposaban. Con sumo cuidado entro en ella, y ambos gimieron ante la sensación que invadió sus cuerpos, era como un alivio el por fin estar juntos, Draco se movió suavemente, con delicadeza, sintiendo cada milímetro de su piel bajo la suya, fue aumentando el ritmo progresivamente, mientras ella movía su pelvis imitando sus movimientos, y lo abrazaba con sus piernas, sus pieles se rozaban en cada movimiento, y los pechos de Hermione se oprimían bajo su peso, mientras ella entrelazaba sus manos en el cabello liso de el, despeinándolo más aun, dándole ese enloquecedor aspecto sexy y con cada nuevo movimiento de Draco bajaba su dedos hasta sus espalda arañándolo en el proceso, tuvo razón en silenciar la estancia, pues ella gemía tan fuerte que de seguro los despertaría a todos, pero a el no podía gustarle mas hacerla sentir así.

Una contracción invadió su cuerpo y Draco la percibió perfectamente, y mientras Hermione lo hundía mas en si misma con la presión de sus piernas, se desahogo dentro de ella, cayendo rendido sobre su pecho.

Rodó de lado, dejándola respirar, y tratando de recuperar el aliento, a los segundos Hermione se acomodo sobre su pecho, envolviéndolo parcialmente con sus brazos y piernas, sintiendo su respiración, el la abrazo protectorámente, y así ambos se quedaron dormidos.

Hermione despertó confusa una mañana cualquiera, o eso pensaría otro, el sol brillante e inclemente, se colaba por las cortinas abiertas de su ventana. Se restregó los ojos con una mano y sonrío al sentir cosquillas por una respiración en su cuello, se volvió delicadamente con suavidad, para no perturbar a el ángel que reposaba a su lado, los rayos del sol estaban poderosamente capturados en su cabello rubio, esa tez blanca y suave de la que la mismísima luna sentiría envidia, en ese momento irradiaba paz, sus labios, finos y de un color rozado extremadamente claro se curvaban en una pequeña sonrisa de placer imborrable en su rostro, aun estando dormido. Realmente parecía un ángel, un ángel del que sin saber, sin querer, ni proponérselo, ella se había enamorado, ¡¡o sí!! Hermione estaba enamorada y mucho, le había dado todo a ese chico, y él le había correspondido, a su manera.

Él era frió, cruel y sumamente engreído, como un gigantesco iceberg, pero ella había logrado atravesar el hielo, y notando que el iceberg estaba solo, esa soledad que lo hacía tan seco y cruel, pero a la vez triste, una tristeza que ella amo.

Paseo la mirada por su habitación, las ropas estaban esparcidas como un torbellino por el suelo y la habitación entera, sonrío ante esto, una sonrisa picara que jamás había delineado sus labios. Una voz la sobresalto.

-¿En que piensas? – Draco la miraba con esos ojos grises que tanto la hacían temblar, el chico se estiro apretándola más con la mano que mantenía sobre ella y estrechándola contra el - ¿Qué hora es?- le pegunto, tratando de localizar su reloj, pero en realidad sus pertenencias estaban tan regadas, que no se distinguía de quien era cada prenda.

Ella se acomodo con pereza sobre la almohada, vio la ventana y le respondió.

Más de las siete no son- y agregó como para quitar dudas del asusto- además hoy es sábado, clases no tenemos.

Una sonrisa marco el rostro del chico Slytherin, mitad de risa, mitad de lujuria por sus pensamientos

¿Qué? ¿me estas diciendo que me quede?

Ella se hecho a reír, una risa fresca y cristalina, que le inundo los sentidos a Draco, dejándolo embobado y hechizado de solo oírla. Pues pensaba que era el sonido más celestial sobre la tierra, pensó en todo el tiempo que había desperdiciado en su vida sin hacerla reír, sin escucharla así, tan feliz. Se inclino sobre ella para besarla en el cuello y hacerla reír más, ahora por las cosquillas, con sus dedos tomo su cintura, y ella a duras penas podía parar para respirar. Un sonido seco, seguido de una exclamación de sorpresa, una maldición de los labios de Hermione, mas una media mención de su nombre, paralizó sus risas. Si definitivamente Hermione asesinaría a cierta pelirroja imprudente.

Draco se quedo helado en su puesto, casi encima de Hermione, con medio cuerpo desnudo, y rodeándola con sus brazos, y pronto se comenzó a reír contra su pecho, disimuladamente, pues lo único que se le ocurría era reír. Llorar era muy melodramático y no iba con el.

Maldita sea Ginny, ¿sabias que el Cruciatus causa mucho pero mucho dolor? ¿Por qué demonios no tocas antes de entrar?

Yo…Herm…eh…- la chica parecía embobada ante la visión que contemplaban sus ojos, pues debía admitir que su amiga tenía, muy pero muy buen gusto, por merlín- yo lo siento, es …que…-

Pero una nueva interrupción en su habitación detuvo la entrecortada disculpa. Definitivamente era un despertar muy brusco y turbulento.

¡Hermione! Quería ha…- Parvati cerro su boca de un tirón, para luego abrirla, y cerrarla, una y otra y otra y otra vez, parecía un pez fuera del agua. – ¡Mi madre!, Hermione,  
¿Por qué no trancas tu habitación?

Lo hice Parvati, pero ustedes dos parece no interesarle en lo mas mínimo su vida, pues la ponen en peligro al seguir paradas allí como idiotas…- por fin las chica la enfocaron a ella, y trataron de esbozar una sonrisa, pero cuando el chico se enderezo a su lado, dejando todo el esplendor de sus pectorales y su pecho completamente desnudos, ellas volvieron a abrir sus bocas extasiadas, Draco empezó a reír compulsivamente al notar la situación. Ganándose una manotazo de Hermione en la pierna.

Cállate Draco, ustedes dos, se limpian las babas y salgan de aquí, en un rato subo a su habitación para asesinarlas.

¡Pero Herm!- trataron de protestar las chicas, al ser interrumpidas de tal espectáculo- nosotras queríamos hablar contigo urgente.

ya, ya – intervino Draco conciliadoramente- pelirroja, morochita, dense la vuelta, no pretenderán que me vista con ustedes viendo…

no me importaría…- susurro Parvati, antes de voltearse con Ginny, ante la mirada potencialmente asesina de Hermione.

Draco…- lo llamo ella, mientras él conjuraba su ropa para que se le acercase, antes de comenzar a vestirse, solo la acallo con un beso.

Ya, de todas maneras tenía que irme, tengo entrenamiento.- ella acepto en silencio jurándose matar a sus condenadas amigas-

Draco se vistió de prisa, cuando estuvo listo, se abrazo a Hermione, mientras ella inconcientemente le arreglaba su cabello con una mano, para que no fuera tan evidente lo que habían hecho durante la noche.

-nos vemos a la noche linda…- le dijo el antes de besarla y salir como había llegado.

Un silencio invadía el lugar, mientras Hermione miraba el lugar por donde Draco había desaparecido. Luego con un suspiro resignado se volvió hacía sus amigas, estas aun se hallaban de espaldas, incapaces de enfrentarse a ella, por lo cual repitió su suspiro mientras se acomodaba tranquilamente en su cama, con una sonrisa completa dibujando su rostro.

ya, se pueden voltear, Draco se fue-

eh Herm, discúlpanos ¿si?- le rogó Pansy

si, si, ya olvídenlo, la próxima toquen antes de entrar, eso es todo.

Ok herm, pero dejando eso de lado hay que decir ¡Woau! Mi dios, ahora te entiendo a ti y a Pansy. Con razón están locas por él, ¿viste Ginny? Semejante cuerpazo el que se gasta ¿no? Divino…- Ginny estallo a carcajadas junto a Hermione ante la falta de vergüenza de su amiga, Hermione se levanto envuelta en su sabana, más contenta que nunca y comenzó a buscar una ropa con la que vestirse.

…¿Y escuchaste lo que le dijo?...- continuo Parvati en un monologo extasiado, para si misma, mientras Ginny se recostaba en la cama abandonada, en unos segundos se levanto casi de un salto y con cara de asco al darse cuenta que reposaba su trasero donde su mejor amiga se había revolcado la noche anterior con su… ¿Qué eran? -…le dijo "linda" ¿a que no es una ternura? ¿no es divino? Que hombre, y pensar que Draco parecía tan frío, "linda" eso no se me va a olvidar nunca…- hubiera seguido si un zapato no hubiera sido lanzado en su dirección y el movimiento que se requirió para esquivarlo la obligo a cerrar la boca.

Por fin, ¿y para que diablos tenían que verme tan urgente y tan temprano? – le pregunto Hermione con el otro zapato en mano.

Ah eso, bueno es que ayer después de que te fuiste pasaron un par de cosas, pero como parecías haber desaparecido, no te pudimos contar…hasta Draco se acerco a preguntarnos, pero como por lo visto él si te pudo encontrar…- el siguiente zapato no lo pudo esquivar…

Me dolió y no fue a mi- dijo Ginny conteniendo la risa- lo que pasó Herm fue que mi querido hermanito se acerco a pedirle una disculpa a nuestra, ahora; adolorida, amiga, con todo el mundo viendo, bueno, todo nuestro grupo, y le rogó que no le dijera a Padma, que el mismo se encargaría. ¿Qué tal?- Hermione las miró con cara de incredulidad, primero levantado una ceja, luego ambas

¿Solo para eso vinieron a las siete de la mañana a levantarme? ¿Están dementes?

Si – respondieron al unísono

Bueno me alegro por ti Parvati, ahora salgan de aquí ante de que use mi varita…- las chicas comenzaron a reír de nuevo

No bueno, no fue solo eso lo que pasó, a que no adivinas quien se llevo a quien ayer para hablar en "privado", y que nosotras sabemos muy bien sus intenciones…- le pregunto Parvati con los ojos muy abiertos de felicidad

Ah ya, ¿Blaise a Pansy? – les dijo Hermione mientras entraba en la bañera, con ellas detrás.

Nop, vaya increíble, Hermione se equivoco, creo que hay que anotarlo Gin.

Ya cállate, ¿entonces? –inquirió la ofendida

¡Neville! ¡Con Luna! – a esta noticia Hermione saltó feliz dentro de la bañera casi ahogándose.

Aaahhh ¡Que bien por Lunie!- definitivamente era un despertar lleno de sorpresas…

**Ya esta, ¿Qué les pareció? ¿Sigue Draco manteniendo su escencia? ¿Qué les parecen Ginny y Parvati? ¿No las matarían? Saben que sus comentarios son mi alma…nos vemos el lunes chicas, mañana no podré actualizar. Para las interesadas: mi ya conocida, pequeña, libidinosa y pervertida mentecia, está pensando en una continuación de Derecho?... ¿La quieren leer?...**

**Otra cosa, creo que debería subir de rating el fic, no se, ¿ustedes que dicen? ¿Aun está en el T? please, ¡¡¡¡Help me!!!!**

**See you… ILDM**

**NA: no tengo idea de quien dijo esto…pero me encanta:**

"**El mal es solo un punto de vista"**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hello girls me again, aquí les traigo otro cap, mini explicación:**

**La historia se va desarrollando y expandiéndose, no quise enfocarme solo en nuestra parejita principal… este es más un capitulo para las chicas… espero que les guste.**

**A las que están preocupadas por la identidad de Draco, no se preocupen, él estará de vuelta, al mejor estilo Malfoy…pues yo también lo adoro...debe tener motivos, y yo se los daré, no hagan conclusiones adelantadas, las voy a sorprender jejeje. **

**Dedicado a mis amigas de la infancia, y a ustedes mis lectoras y amigas también.**

**Disclaimer: la historia es mía, los personajes de Ro.**

**Por cierto chicas, Gracias por sus Reviews, a todas:**

**Damascoenflor: subi una nueva parte de Patrullaje Nocturno y Derecho? disfrutalo. **

**donna008: gracias linda por todo, Draco volvera, por nada del mundo perdera su esencia. dale tiempo... ;)**

**And-Musik95: en efecto se siente todo cuando lees esta parte, es que...que te puedo decir, Draco me inspira jejeje.**

**Dyanna: mami, que bien que te hayan gustado todos estos caps, me alegra mucho, y gracias por lo de mi narrativa, me enorgullece. tu mas que nadie sabes el tiempo y el amor que le dedico a esto.**

**Caro: amiga estoy leyendo tu historia, tu tambien eres fantastica...gracias por todo, pues sin tus opinipones y las de todas tal vez no hubiera vuelto tan rapido la esencia de Draco. sigue leyendo y sigue escribiendo, besos...**

**# 17 Apuesta**

El siguiente mes fue una seguidilla de sucesos, todo el colegió comentaba el noviazgo de las dos personas mas tímidas del castillo, eran el centro de atención, y lamentablemente de muchas burlas, pues todos juraban que llegarían vírgenes al matrimonio, y acribillaban a Luna con preguntas impertinentes de que si Neville había sido capaz de siquiera tomarle la mano, lo cual ocasionó varios pacientes extras en la enfermería gracias a los maleficios de Ginny y Pansy que los defendían con todo. Por otro lado, ahora las chicas tenían muy poco tiempo para estar solas, pues eran acompañadas a todos lados por la presencia masculina de varios personajes bastantes diferentes pero que hallaban un punto en común: ellas.

Estos individuos eran Harry, que parecía pegado de Ginny por algún encantamiento, y estaba en cualquier lado que la pelirroja apareciese, Neville, que no se separaba de Luna, tras años de buscarla no le parecía justo que la dejara sola ni un segundo ahora que podían estar juntos, Blaise que por alguna obra del destino aceptaba a las Gryffindor, con extraña complacencia gracias a la presencia embobadora de Pansy. Y Draco, si Draco, que si bien no tomaba la mano de Hermione ni nada por el estilo, no podía evitar estar a su lado, tanto que muchos ya empezaban a sospechar, por la inusual falta de insultos y peleas, el chico alegaba que era para acompañar a sus dos mejores amigos, claro que eso no se lo creía ni el.

Esto había originado un extraño menjurje de personas que no parecían tener absolutamente nada en común, pero que compartían gran parte del tiempo, juntos. Draco y Harry llegaron a un acuerdo tácito luego de que por una pelea estupida a mitad del vestíbulo de entrada, Ginny y Hermione les lanzaran en pleno medio día a la presencia de varios cientos, un hechizo para cambiarlos a uno por el otro, una magia de alto nivel que ambas dominaban, y por la cual ambas fueron retenidas y castigadas, y los chicos tuvieron que aguantar aparte de la risa de todos, el cuerpo de su enemigo en el propio, durante el restó del día.

La única que no le encontraba la gracia a todo el asunto era Parvati, pues se sentía un poco excluida. Ya que sus cuatro amigas pasaban su tiempo con sus respectivos enamorados, o lo que fuera, y ella no, no es que estuviera enamorada, ella lo estaba de los chicos en general, pero no podía evitar sentirse sola, y algo celosa. Con la única que compartía algo de tiempo era con Hermione, y eso era porque no podía ser tan obvia al estar al lado de Draco, y fue a ella a la que le confesó sus pensamientos.

La última semana de clases antes de las vacaciones de navidad, Hermione hizo esfuerzos inhumanos para deshacerse de Todos los chicos que las seguían halla donde fueren, escolto a sus amigas por unos corredores alternos tratando de escapar de las miradas curiosas y delatadoras, en el séptimo piso empezaron a correr, tratando de esconderse antes de que cualquiera de ellos las encontraran, se pararon frente a la entrada de la sala de los menesteres, y como una sola pasaron tres veces frente a esta conjurando el lugar. Un sonido en la pared les indico que habían tenido éxito.

Las cinco chicas suspiraron con evidente alivio al verse por fin dentro de la sala y saberse seguras y a solas por fin después de tanto tiempo. Fue allí cuando vieron a su alrededor y se quedaron sin el aliento previamente recuperado.

Ninguna había visto ese lugar así con anterioridad, pues para ellas la sala se había transformado en un enorme lugar "solo para chicas" con los gustos de cada una, no era rosa, como todos pensarían sino una combinación de azules con verdes, y alguno que otro retoque dorado, en los adornos mas resaltados como el candelabro de araña que colgaba sobre sus cabezas, y las manijas del enorme armario que ocupaba gran parte del sitio, Parvati corrió hasta el para soltar un grito de jubilo al abrirlo y ver su contenido, centenares de conjuntos de ropa, batas, túnicas, vestidos, jeans, franelas, bufandas, y todo lo necesario, hasta zapatos y sandalias a juego, Ginny fue tras ella, para imitar los saltitos de alegría que daba su amiga. Pansy se dirigió hasta una peinadora bastante amplia que contaba con un amplio espejo muy bien iluminado y una provisión al parecer inagotable de maquillajes, de los mejores, con todos sus accesorios necesarios, y con una exclamación de sorpresa descubrió el contenido de un cofre que reposaba al lado de su mano derecha, era un joyero repleto, y eso que ella era millonaria, nunca había visto algo más hermoso.

Hermione sonriente se encamino a una repisa que estaba al lado de una gran cama de dos plazas y a su lado una cantidad increíble de cojines muy mullidos, y se impresiono, al ver que en la repisa habían libros y revistas, todos trataban de asuntos de comportamiento humano, chicos, relaciones del ego, y cosas así, recordó vagamente la primera vez que entro a la sala el año anterior, que la misma le mostró libros de defensa avanzada, riendo ante la discrepancia de momentos, ojeo los títulos.

Luna entro por una puerta corrediza a la izquierda de la habitación mientras observaba a sus amigas deleitarse con las maravillas del lugar. Para de pronto ser sorprendida ella también, pues tras la puerta se encontraba un baño de proporciones bíblicas, con una tina enorme, azulejos multicolores, candelabros por doquier, y un mostrador gigante que si mal no veía contenía miles y miles de fragancias para el baño, pociones embellecedoras, burbujas mágicas inagotables, y perfumes naturales. Con un grito llamo a sus amigas que aparecieron en un rayo tras ella, para solo abrazarla y saltar en el lugar gritando felices como nunca.

Tras varias horas de curiosear todo lo que poseía la sala para ellas, y jugar como niñas con las ropas y maquillajes, que Hermione les leyera varios textos interesantes, todas se encontraban dentro de la tina en un delicioso baño termal, los vapores que emanaba el agua las embriagaban con el olor a mandarina que Ginny insistió en usar, Pansy le hacía una especie de baño de crema a Luna en sus dorados cabellos, y Hermione trataba de imitarla empatucándole la melena azabache a Parvati.

-bueno esto es perfecto, por fin nos pudimos escapar y tomarnos un Tiempo para nosotras solas – empezó Ginny, quien le dirigió una mirada a -Hermione, que entendió sus intenciones.-

-¿de quien fue la idea de venir acá?- pregunto Pansy de repente.

-Nuestra- respondió Ginny esperando no ser desviada del tema que quería abordar- de Hermione y mía…

-Pues esta genial…-les felicito Parvati en un murmullo

-Si, bueno gracias, pero lo hicimos precisamente porque queríamos hablar seriamente con todas- empezó Hermione

-¿con todas? –

-Si Luna, pues verán quiero hacer…he…una "apuesta"-

-¿apuesta? ¿De que?- pregunto recelosa Parvati, sabedora de que las ideas de Ginny no eran muy lucidas.

-Si, pues veraz, estoy realmente cansada de verte a ti sola, de ver a Hermione fingiendo delante de todos que No esta con Draco, de ver a Luna y a Neville con cara de estupidizados sin besarse, de limpiarle la baba a Blaise cada dos por tres y… de que mi madre no sepa nada de Harry y yo.

-¿no sabe?- pregunto Pansy sin creerlo

-No Pan, así que quise hacer una apuesta con todas a ver si cada una se arma de valor para enfrentar sus problemas personales. Pues ya no lo aguanto. Tener a ese sequito a diario persiguiéndonos las faldas es desesperante. ¿les parece?- Hermione que sabía de todo el plan de Ginny, pues ella lo había propuesto, procedió con su parte

-Esta bien, ¿Y que vamos a apostar? – Ginny sonrío satisfecha

-Pues la cosa es así: dentro de una semana empiezan las vacaciones de navidad, ¿verdad? son dos enormes semanas fuera del castillo, de hoy en adelante hasta los tres primeros días de clase del semestre entrante debemos cumplir nuestros objetivos. ¿ok?- todas asistieron- Pan, tu objetivo va a ser llegar a "algo" claro y conciso con Blaise, y durar mas de una semana con el, o un mes si es posible, por que te conozco. Y con "algo" me refiero que todo el mundo pueda saber, para aliviar al pobre chico. ¿ok?

-Ok…- acepto la chica que tenía las manos tiesas en la cabeza de Luna. Ella había llegado a "algo" con Blaise, pero nadie sabia de esto, y no pasaban de unos besos a escondidas, bueno no tan escondidas…

-Lunie…por Merlín si tu y Neville no se dan un beso de verdad en estos días terminare haciéndoles un Imperius, y es en serio, me amargan la existencia. ¿entendido?

-Bastante…- dijo esta roja como campana de navidad

-Excelente, Herm, mi querida Hermione, si tu y Draco no sacan lo suyo a la luz soy capaz de suicidarme, me vuelven loca, verlos con esas caras de bobalicones, y que Draco te agarre la pierna por debajo de la mesa del desayuno, y te envié notitas en las clases, eh, eh, eh no me lo niegues pues Pansy se dio cuenta.- agrego ante la escandalizada mirada de Hermione, pues ella no se esperaba tal detallismo- bueno, continuo, tienen mas de tres semanas para resolver sus dificultades, se que no es fácil pues Draco tiene problemas, pero al menos concreta algo y habla con el del tema ante de que se acostumbre a la clandestinidad. ¿si?

-Sip… -acepto Hermione a sabiendas de que no había tocado el tema con Draco desde hace varios días.

-Continuo con mi adorada Parvati Patil, o Parv, por lo que más quieras, debes encontrar y decidirte por algún chico, y durar un tiempo decente con el, eres peor que Pan, ¿no te gusta nadie?- realmente era tonto preguntar aquello.

-Si, bueno, no lo se…- ella se veía dubitativa

-¿Quién? – le alentó Hermione detrás de ella feliz de ayudarla por fin.

-Bueno pues…

-A ver, Parv, dime, ¿con cuantos chicos de Rewenclav has salido?- le pregunto Ginny.

-No entiendo el punto…bueno, bueno, dos, Mich, y Laurens-

-Aja, ¿y de Huffepuff? – continuo Ginny-

-Eh, dos también, Thaddeus y Charlie.

-¿Y de Slytherin?

-Ninguno…-

-¿Y de Gryffindor?

-Ninguno Gin, ¿Por qué el cuestionario?

-Pues porque creo que debe haber alguien que te guste por encima de los demás, ¿ninguno de estos chicos te sigue gustando?

-Nop

-¿y entonces?- le pregunto Pansy, cansada del jueguito.

-Es cuestión de descarte, definitivamente hay que buscar a alguien o en Slytherin o en Gryffindor- explico Hermione.

-En Gryffindor entonces- dijo Pansy, y como todas las miraron extrañadas se explico- conozco a mis compañeros, y los únicos que valen la pena son Draco y Blaise, los demás son unos cerdos que solo se acostaran con ella para dejarla. ¿no queremos eso o si?

-Ni loca- expreso la victima de todo aquello.

-Bueno pues retomando el tema, Parvati querida, ¿ninguno de nuestros adorables compañeros te llama la atención?

-Bueno esta Seamus, no se, siempre me ha parecido lindo…- confeso ella.

-Bueno, Harry y Ron siempre me han dicho que el siempre a preguntado más de la cuenta por ti, podría ser algo ¿verdad?- comento Hermione, todas asintieron conformes.

-Bueno esta decidido entonces, ya sabes que tienes que hacer Parv, tienes tiempo suficiente.

-De acuerdo, ¿y tú?

-¿Mua? Bueno tendré que arreglármelas para hablar con mi madre en casa, no va a ser fácil, porque Harry es tremendamente penoso respecto a eso. Le da pavor los gritos de mi mamá. Bueno ¿todas de acuerdo?- pregunto esta

-Si…-

La que quede al ultimo tendrá una penitencia- agrego con malicia- que será adjudicada por el resto según sea la perdedora- mientras se sumergía hasta el cuello en el agua tibia termino - suerte a todas...

**Ya está, ¿Qué tal? No paso mucho, pero si paso…jeje, ni yo me entiendo. ¿Qué les parece si hacemos una pequeña apuesta también? Como motivación, a ver…**

**¿Quienes apuestan que Luna será la ganadora? ¿Y Gin?**** ¿Parv? ¿Pansy? ¿O será nuestra linda Herms? Escucho propuestas, pueden poner de a dos candidatas a la vez también, no más. Oséa, Ginny y Parv, o Luna y Ginny, así. **

**El resultado en el próximo cap…jeje acepto pago en galeones, nuks, sickles, oro, plata, dólares, pesos, euros, bolívares, yenes, y hago oferta especial para almas…jajaja **

**Sus comentarios son mi aliento.**

"**El precio de la grandeza en la vida, es la responsabilidad"**

**Sir Winston Churchill**

**See you ILDM **


	18. Chapter 18

**Hooola lindas, me again, vengo a cobrar mi apuesta, jejeje, en las siguientes páginas se enteraran de la, o las ganadoras. Les traigo dos caps, pues van juntos, estos a mí me gustan mucho, son muy lindos, descriptivos y divertidos, espero de corazón que les gusten…por cierto a la nueva lectora bienvenida a mi loco universo, jejeje, encantada de que te guste mi historia linda...**

**Disclaimer: J. K es la dueña, ama y señora de estos personajes, y por más que lo sueñe, Draco NO es mío… **

**#18 ¿Celos?**

Todas las chicas se habían tomado muy enserio lo de la apuesta, demasiado, mas bien, estaban empeñadas entre ceja y ceja en su objetivo, y esa era la razón por la cual estaban muy frustradas.

Luna no había avanzado lo que se dice nada, ¿porque? Pues porque Neville alegaba que ella era como un ángel inmancillable, una pieza de porcelana imposible de ensuciar, x, x, x… si ella era tan pura e inmaculada, ¿Para que demonios entonces le pidió salir con el? ¿Para pasar horas viéndola como idiota y no más? ¿Para sentir la satisfacción de que ella era completamente pura y que el sería el primero en tocar su piel celestial o como le llamase? Pues lo había logrado, entonces ¿Por qué cuernos no la impurificaba de una buena maldita vez? Un beso Merlín, ¡solo un beso! ella no iría al infierno ni caería en desgracia por un simple beso…

Ginny, la igualaba en sus avances, pues cada vez que nombraba "mamá", o "navidad", "madriguera", "hablar", "lo nuestro", y cualquier connotación de ese tipo, Harry actuaba como si padeciera de sordera temporal, o se escondiera en su habitación en representación de cangrejo ermitaño. Era exasperante, maldición, ¿Qué tan inmaduro y cobarde podría llegar a ser un chico? ¿Cómo era posible que este en particular, se hubiera enfrenado al mago tenebroso más terrible de todos los tiempos, y no fuera capaz de hacerle frente a una simple señora rechoncha y hogareña, madre sobre-protectora, y un poco voluble?

Hermione estaba fría, pues no había hecho ningún avance con Draco, cero, nulo, cada vez que medio sacaba el tema a colación, este mostraba un ceño de niño malcriado, y se negaba a hablar por varias horas, a Hermione le costaba un par de horas, mas varios besos y una dosis extra de caricias, para que le volviera el habla sin mala cara. Él mantenía su hipótesis de que si decían lo suyo los crucificarían, torturarían, masacrarían y hasta la sangre saldría de sus cuerpos, era bastante melodramático; desde el punto de vista de Hermione, y ni siquiera con sus mejores argumentos socio-culturales, pudo convencerlo, y ya las teorías se le estaban acabando.

Parvati era una de las únicas que había dado un paso favorable, pues, aunque evidentemente no se había hecho novia de Seamus, al menos había logrado incorporarlo al "sequito de las sombras", como lo había denominado Ginny, al referirse al grupo masculino que les seguía las faldas, y por lo cual compartían mucho tiempo, había llegado a conocerlo, y podía confirmar con sinceridad que le gustaba el chico, se sentía bien consigo misma por haber descubierto el hecho ella sola. Era gratificante, pero lo malo del asunto era que, ahora que sabía que el chico le gustaba, no tenía ni idea de que hacer, se paralizaba, y todos sus conocimientos se iban al demonio, ¿Por qué? No tenía ni idea, simplemente se ponía nerviosa como niña de primero sin saber que hacer y ya. Era estúpido.

Pansy era la que pasaba por la negativa más insólita, y con la excusa más idiota, tan idiota y sin sentido, que se habría declarado perdedora si las demás no se lo hubieran impedido a gritos, y es que ella no sabía lidiar con la necedad, contra argumentos ilógicos, ni imbéciles con el sentido deformado de la lealtad arraigado hasta el trasero. ¿Por qué? Pues la respuesta era sencilla, Blaise estaba loco por ella, se le había declarado, la había besado, hasta la intento llevar a la cama, la seguía besando, pasaba el día entero con ella, o detrás de ella mejor dicho, pero era incapaz de decir a todos que estaban saliendo juntos, que eran pareja- novios-amantes o lo que fuera, y todo se debía a la jodida "lealtad" que el le guardaba a Draco, pues decía que no podía emparejarse con la ex de su amigo, y menos aun si este estaba libre, (cosa que no era cierto pero que no sabía) y había la remota e inexistente posibilidad de que regresara con ella bla, bla, bla... La idea sola era ridícula, pues aunque así fuere, ella no lo aceptaría.

Así pues las cinco chicas veían todos sus intentos y esperanzas arruinadas por la terquedad y el ego de sus acompañantes, iban furiosas de un lado a otro, con la casual presencia de la acaramelada parejita de Padma y Ron, que hacían una inusual mezcla de ADN Weasley-Patil a la vista de todos, con lo cual Ginny y Parvati se reían bastante, diciendo de que pronto serían tías. Con todo esto mezclado en el ambiente cargado que inundaba Hogwarts, llegó la cena de navidad anterior a la partida de casi todos los estudiantes, sería una especie de fiesta, de estilo casual, en la que todos se reunirían en el Gran Comedor a degustar ricos platos navideños como el pavo horneado o las galletas de chocolates recién hechas, el coro escolar cantaría, y en alguno que otro momento los chicos podrían bailar al ritmo de alguna banda invitada por el profesorado, como The Weird Sisters, u otra.

No se podía decir que las chicas no estuvieran emocionadas, pues por fin iban a tener un poco de esparcimiento, y era el momento ideal para lograr alguno de los objetivos planteados por la Weasley, incluso para ella misma. Por eso después de la última clase del semestre que resulto ser Encantamientos, para unas y Herbología para las otras dos, Pansy "las escapo" para su escondite privado, la sala de menesteres, el lugar se había transformado en el refugio de las chicas, su lugar de meditación y desahogo.

-¡¡¡¡No soporto más a Blaise…!!!!- iba gritando la chica obstinada con su situación- ¡¡¡no puede ser tan idiota!!! ¿Por qué diablos me tuve que fijar en semejante idiota? A ver…

-Ya Pan…- Parvati que no lo pasaba tan exageradamente mal actuaba como terapeuta de el resto. Porque incluso Luna había llegado a perder los estribos, si Luna, el ángel puro y pacifico... era pacifico una mierda, no se sabía como no había estrangulado a Neville, ya que el carácter salvaje y explosivo se le había aflorado sin consentimiento alguno, ganándole incluso a cierta pelirroja histérica. De hecho era Luna la que estaba más furiosa de las cinco, lo cual era impresionante - ¡¡¡Chicas!!! - las llamo Parvati en voz alta- ¿Qué les parece si nos relajamos y nos arreglamos con estas maravillas para esta noche?

Todas la miraron sonrientes, relajándose por primera vez en días, si, en verdad era muy buena la idea. Nada mejor que subir el ego propio con una buena dosis de vanidad femenina. Parvati se encamino hasta el armario descubriendo su contenido para todas, y con la ayuda de Pansy y Ginny, se dispuso a escoger los atuendos para el grupo.

Decidieron ir en vestidos casuales, sin ser muy llamativas, sencillos pero sexy, nada mejor que una piernas expuestas para convencer a cualquiera…o eso dijo Ginny. Escogieron para Luna un vestido azul oscuro que combinaba con sus ojos claros de el mismo color, la tela estaba rematada con estrellas y lunas diminutas que recordaba la escarcha, brillantes y de plata, era de tirantes, suelto hasta un poco más debajo de las rodillas, y su cuello era sencillo y recto, pegado a sus pechos, ya que la chica no quería mostrar mucho, combinaron el atuendo con un chal abrigado, de una tonalidad más clara, y Pansy escogió una gargantilla de diamantes diminuta que se ceñía perfectamente en el cuello de su amiga.

Ginny escogió para ella uno de color rosado pálido, que le resaltaba gracias al fuerte tono de su largo cabello, el de ella era con menos vuelo que el de Luna, pero igualmente suelto. Hasta las rodillas, el corte era recto en su pecho, pero sus mangas de dos centímetros se sostenían en la caída de sus hombros pecosos, pequeños y casi imperceptibles pétalos de rosas se dibujaban en los pliegues de la parte baja del vestido. Parvati le acomodo una bufanda tejida roja sobre su cuello, enrollándola de tal manera que le caía con gracia en su espalda. Pansy escogió de nuevo la joyería, ya que era la de más gusto en esos asuntos, y le coloco unos pendientes largos de color bronce, que le llegaban a la altura de la mejilla a Ginny, con pequeñas piedritas brillantes en el final, puso en las muñecas de la chica unas pulseras a juego, y una hermosa tobillera en el pie derecho.

Para Hermione las chicas escogieron un vestido blanco, que le hacía resaltar su piel broceada, y el color marrón crema de su cabello, el corte de la falda era casi igual que el de Luna, un poco más debajo de las rodillas, con vuelo, pero este tenía una pequeña variable, era un corte en V, de medio lado subía hasta una mano más arriba de la rodilla izquierda de la chica, dejando ver gran parte de sus piernas, el vestido les había llamado bastante la atención, pues estaba adornado con unos detalles bordados y abstractos en negros, como flores, pero sin definir muy bien. Y los tirantes estaban rematados en una trenza entretejidas de los mismos colores, como serpientes enrolladas, no era profundo el escote limpio y liso, al contrario, pero resultaba bastante atractivo, Luna le saco un chal como el de ella, que hacía perfecto juego con la prenda ya que era negro. Ginny ayudo a Pansy colocándole un collar de plata largo, con un pendiente en forma de gota, que contenía una bolita brillante. Unos sencillos zarcillos de plata también, completaron el trabajo.

A Parvati le seleccionaron uno de color amarillo claro, sin adornos en la tela, con el corte largo casi hasta el suelo, y era de seda, sumamente suave para la piel, el vestido contaba con un favorable corte lateral, del lado derecho que le daba movimiento, parecía un sol, se le ajustaba perfectamente a su cuerpo, cayendo con gracia por su voluptuosa cintura. El de ella tampoco mostraba un escote amplio, pero si más atrevido que el de sus amigas, ya que se amarraba tras su cuello, dejando ver casi toda su espalda, pues la tela del vestido se acortaba bruscamente al empezar la columna vertebral de la chica. A ella no le colocaron bufanda o chal, ya que estropearía el efecto que la prenda causaba, así que la pobre se las vería con el frío. Pansy le escogió unas argollas doradas, y unas pulseras de igual forma, lisas y sin pedrería, agrego en último momento un collar medio largo, que terminaba donde empezaba el escote de ella, con un largo sujetador en su parte trasera que le llegaba a la mitad de la espalda, el dije terminaba en una pequeño sol que atraía las miradas.

En honor a su casa le pusieron a Pansy un hermoso vestido corto de color verde agua, con unos detalles alusivos al otoño a la altura de su pecho, era ceñido en todo el talle adornado con flores amarrillas y hojas verdes, y caía delicadamente de la cadera hasta las rodillas con algo de vuelo, no llevaba tirantes, era del tipo top straples, ella misma se escogió un chal de un verde mas oscuro, combinándolo con las hojas secas que embellecían su pecho, se lo colgó del revés, de manera que cubría su cuello y caía a lo largo de su espalda, Ginny le coloco unos pendientes cromados en plata con pedrería en verde brillante, uso pulseras de plata iguales y una diadema brillante con adornos florales diminutos en pedrería verde también, sus sandalias de tacón bajo se entrelazaban en sus piernas hasta la mitad de sus pantorrillas.

Duraron varías horas en arreglarse, entre el baño de vapores perfumados con mandarina re-energizante, el favorito de Gin, la selección de calzado, el tiempo que les tomo peinarse unas a otras, y el que Parvati y Pansy se dedicaron a maquillarlas perfectamente frente al espejo, en fin eso les consumo tanto tiempo, que cuando estuvieron a punto, ya eran las 8 de la noche, y la cena estaba por empezar, no debían ir con parejas ni cosas así, solo debían reunirse en el gran comedor a esa hora, y compartir con todos sus compañeros desde primero hasta séptimo.

Mientras bajaban las escalinatas de mármol hacía las puertas abiertas del Gran Comedor, iban charlando todas al mismo tiempo, acerca de sus inminentes vacaciones, de sus planes a futuro próximo, y Pansy les aseguraba que se reuniría con Ginny, Hermione y Luna en la madriguera, ya que Herm pasaría allí la ultima mitad de sus vacaciones, y Luna estaba a poca distancia de la casa Weasley y estaba invitada, por supuesto, a acompañarlas. Parvati por su lado se disculpo y lamento en no poder reunirse allí con ellas, pues sus padres tenían planes para esas fechas, ella y su hermana los acompañarían en un viaje a España, por lo cual las gemelas estaban muy emocionadas.

Entre una y otra cosa las chicas no se dieron cuenta de que ya habían entrado en el Gran Comedor, ni del mutismo general de toda la asistencia estudiantil allí reunida, pues habían acaparado sin darse cuenta la atención de más de un alma en el comedor, cuando de pronto Luna le dio un codazo a Hermione, ella ya había tomado el respaldar de una silla, que se encontraba alrededor de una de las mesillas redondas que adornaban el Comedor, al cual no le habían prestado ni la mínima atención a su decorado, sumergidas como estaban en su conversación.

Luna le dio un nuevo codazo más insistente a Hermione, que dio un respingo por fin dándose por aludida y dolida, levanto la vista y reconoció aquella mirada perdida y de perplejidad, que inundaba los rostros masculinos, y algunos femeninos de toda la estancia, y que le recordó muy vividamente el día en que sus amigas le dieron aquel "retoque" a su uniforme al cual ya se había acostumbrado, cuando hilo ideas y se dio cuenta de que era por ellas, le dio a su vez un codazo a Parvati que dio exactamente el mismo respingo, y cómicamente repitió el gesto a Ginny que estaba a su lado y esta a su ves hizo lo propio a Pansy que solo sonrió con coquetería y autosuficiencia a la multitud, y satisfecha con la reacción general asumió su puesto en la mesa con las chicas, con elegancia.

Hermione estaba nerviosa, pues se sentía más que nunca observada, y eso no le era normal, Luna parecía en la misma situación que ella, pues se retorcía compulsivamente un mechón de cabello que le caía tras la oreja. Ella decidió dedicarle su atención para distraerse del hervidero de comentarios general, a la decoración del Comedor, que por cierto, estaba bellísimo, no se encontraban los acostumbrados doce árboles de navidad, pues por algún motivo desconocido el profesorado y los Premios Anuales actuales, Tommy Burdork de Ravenclaw y Corine Ketteridge de Slytherin, encargados de la decoración, decidieron cambiarlo por un solo árbol de proporciones gigantescas que se encontraba en el fondo de la habitación, miles de estrellas colgantes se abrían camino desde la copa del árbol, hasta cada uno de los rincones del Comedor, cayendo con suma delicadeza retazos de polvo estelar sobre los cabellos de los invitados. Los adornos eran sofisticados, demostrando la elegancia de la alumna Slytherin, y con un toque caluroso e indiscutiblemente navideño, que llamaban a gritos ser reclamados por el Ravenclaw. Las mesas estaban en su centro decoradas con unos candelabros acuáticos, unos pequeños recipientes de forma oval, que contenían agua de miles colores y que en el medio reposaba una vela encendida.

Era caluroso sin duda, y acogedor, las mesas contaban con 6 sillas, por lo cual en la suya quedaba una vacía, Pansy vio entrar por la puerta a Ron y Padma y de inmediato llamo a la segunda para que las acompañase. Dejando a su pareja sola, que pronto encontró la compañía que necesitaba, 5 individuos con la baba afuera…

-Hola chicas- saludo la invitada- están realmente bellas todas, ¿Dónde consiguieron esos atuendos?- les pregunto, y entre las risas mal disimuladas de sus amigas, Hermione le contestó

-Secreto Padma, pero gracias.

-Bueno como quieras, ¿y porque no invitaron a uno de los chicos a acompañarlas a la mesa? –

-Bueno pues porque esta va a ser una noche para chicas, no me quiero indigestar con la sofocante presencia masculina de ninguno de esos…- esa fue Pansy.

-X, pasémosla bien, ¿si? Feliz Navidad chicas…

-¡¡¡¡¡¡Feliz Navidad!!!!!

Le cena hace rato que había terminado, y solo quedaban jugos y vinos dulces en las mesas, acompañados en parte por postres en bandeja de plata, galletas y trozos de tarta navideña. El ambiente estaba emocionado, pues nunca se habían celebrado unas navidades como aquellas. Con el coro cantando villancicos y la gente charlando animadamente en cada rincón. La mesa de las chicas se vio invadida a la menor oportunidad, ya que después que Padma las traicionara y se escapara con Ron a un lugar mas "privado", los demás interpretaron el puesto vacío como una errónea invitación.

-Estas muy linda Gin- fue lo primero que Harry pudo articular, pues se había acercado con Seamus y Neville a la mesa, ni un "buenas noches" o "como están", nada, bueno ¿que mas se podía esperar de la cara de bobalicón que cargaba?-

-Gracias Harry, ¿no saludas a las chicas?- le dijo la pelirroja con una ceja enarcada-

-Eh si claro, Hola Herm, Luna, Parvati…-

-No se te olvida algo mi amor…?- la melosa voz de Ginny alarmo a su novio el cual acepto su derrota y se volvió a Pansy

- Hola Pan…sy. -Le dijo forzosamente.

-Hola Harry- saludo ella que al contrarío de su "cuñado" mostraba una sonrisa impecable

La situación era bastante cómica, pues el aludido solo se enrojeció al sentirse como siempre, blanco de todas las miradas, pero su novia, satisfecha con el trato cortes que le dedico a su amiga, le regalo un pequeño beso, y tomándolo de la mano se lo llevo al centro del salón para bailar al ritmo de la balada entrante.

El resto sonrió feliz, y de pronto comenzaron a atender sus respectivas pláticas, en un arrebato de valor Parvati saco a Seamus a bailar, siguiendo los pasos de Ginny. Neville solo se dedicaba a observar a Luna que tarareaba la melodía, mientras removía el contenido de su bebida dulce, como si le llamara enormemente la atención. Pansy y Hermione conversaban entre ellas, sin interrupción de ningún tipo. Y antes de que se dieran cuenta la primera botella de vino de elfo se había agotado, con ellas dos solas en la mesa, pues Luna y Neville no estaban a sus lados, Pansy se encogió de hombros, y sin preguntarse el porque sus habituales desvelos, no las habían ido a saludar y/o elogiar, tomo a Hermione del brazo arrastrándola al centro de la pista donde comenzaron a bailar al sonido de una canción de ritmo acelerado que a la multitud parecía encantarles, un Pop-Rock retumbaba en los oídos de las chicas, y ellas solo se agarraban de las manos, mientras sincronizaban sus cuerpos, llamando la atención de varios observadores.

Movían sus cabellos, alocando su cuerpo, mientras brincaban en su propio puesto, cuando de pronto un par de chicos de una casa inesperada, Hufflepuff, se plantaron frente a ellas, para invitarlas a bailar, ellas se detuvieron en seco, y tal ves, en otra situación, bajo otras circunstancias, ellas se hubieran negado indiscutiblemente, pero, era esa situación, esa circunstancia, así que primero algo renuentes, ambas aceptaron.

Draco observaba a Su chica, un par de metros atrás, sintiendo algo que jamás en su vida había sentido, celos, ¿celos el?, si, Draco Malfoy era presa de ese odioso y hasta el momento desconocido, sentimiento, sentía su cuerpo inundado de celos, unos celos que hervían como la lava de un volcán, subiéndose en cada partícula de su cuerpo, velándole los sentidos y la razón por completo. Había estado deleitándose con la figura de Hermione envuelta en ese vestido, que solo hacía resaltar su belleza, detallo a distancia, cada milímetro de la chica, percibiendo por ejemplo el detalle de los pendientes de plata cayendo sobre sus mejillas, acariciándoselas, el cuello descubierto de Hermione relucía bajo el hermoso collar entrelazado de pedrería y plata brillante, haciendo brillar su piel suave y sedosa que tanto le encantaba. Sus piernas, que llamaban de inmediato la atención bajo ese corte en V de medio lado…todo, detallo todo.

Y allí estaba ese enclenque de Hufflepuff tocando siquiera su mano, para bailar con ella, que celos tan grandes, una ganas enormes de hacerle un Cruciatus a ese imbecil estaban naciendo dentro de el, y lo hubiera hecho, inclusive sostenía con fuerza la varita dentro de su traje negro azabache, se quito la chaqueta de este, pues le pesaba, colgándola del espaldar de una silla vecina, y desabotono como acostumbraba, dos botones de su camisa, esta vez de color negro también, sin corbata, pues no lo ameritaba la ocasión. Se levanto pausadamente pero una mano en su brazo lo detuvo. Volteo a ver el motivo y objeto de su interrupción, era Blaise.

-Suéltame Blaise- le especto- voy a matar a ese imbecil.

-¿Qué imbecil? – le pregunto, simulando cara de ignorancia, pues aunque el tenía ya varías sospechas, prefería que su amigo se lo confirmara

-¿Como que? ¿Qué imbecil? Pues el que esta bailando y manoseando a Hermione…- estallo el furioso, sin darse cuenta ni medir sus palabras hasta que fue demasiado tarde- digo… que yo…- Blaise sonrió satisfecho

-¿Y a ti que más te da que esta bailando con ella?- le pregunto deleitándose con la cara de vergüenza que ponía el príncipe de Slytherin.

-Pues, que yo…bueh…

-Ya Draco, estas descubierto, y mira como yo lo veo, no tienes nada que reclamarle ni a ella ni a el imbecil…- le soltó. Draco se puso pálido y se sentó de sopetón a su lado. Pues sus pies no lo sostenía.

**¿Qué tal? No las entretengo más, sigan con el otro. Las, o la ganadora, sale en el otro cap, disfrútenlo. **

"**Porque Dios es un titiritero, y nosotros sus muñecos de prueba"**

**ILDM**


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: bla, bla, bla, Ro los invento, yo los reescribí…bla, bla.**

**Advertencia: Escenas subidas de tono, a mi estilo, ya me conocen.**

**NA: porfa si creen que debo subir el fic de rating díganmelo, se que llevo muchas escenas así, pero son justas y necesarias para el desarrollo de mi historia, esta sobre todo es suuuuper importante. **

**Atten La Gerencia… **

**Enjoy… **

**# 19 Opiniones**

El nunca, jamás de los jamases, se imagino que ese chico de color fuera el que le llegara a dar consejos sobre su vida amorosa, que lo hiciera recapacitar, que lo hiciera tomar la decisión mas importante de su vida, que con sus palabras exactas en el momento exacto, y hasta con el tono de voz exacto, le llegara hasta la mas mínima neurona en su cerebro y lo llevara a actuar bajo sus ordenes, era un tanto humillante, pues él Draco Malfoy, podría llamarse así mismo una eminencia con las mujeres, ya que cientos habían pasado bajo y sobre el. Pero si debía admitir un par de cosas, una era que él no sabía muy bien como llevar eso de los sentimientos femeninos, era una materia algo desagradable y que pasaba de buen grado, cada vez que una de sus conquistas pasaba al plano sentimental, reemplazando el carnal, las desechaba.

Lo segundo que debía admitir, era que con Hermione Granger todo era distinto. Pues muy lejos de desecharla él se aferro más a ella. Y no es que la chica fuera especialmente sentimental, pero la condenada había logrado que Draco bajara la guardia y que él mismo, en carne propia se plantara frente a sus propios sentimientos.

Tal vez lo hiciera a propósito, tal vez no, pero eso no justificaba que lo hiciera sentir de esa manera, pero bueno, ya había dicho que con ella todo era un caos, era diferente, él mismo lo era. Hasta el momento preciso en que Draco se levanto de su silla, encaminándose sin compañía al centro de la pista de baile, solo 5 personas en todo el colegió sabían de su relación, o como se le llamase a eso. Tal vez era el momento que el resto se diera por enterado.

Guiado por unas palabras que le infundieron el valor necesario, Draco se hallo a si mismo frente a una melena marrón que se ondulaba en el viento con agitación, que su dueña le provocaba al bailar animadamente. Dejo por unos segundos vagar su vista por la figura de Hermione, nunca paraba de deslumbrase ante la belleza que ella siempre había escondido. Su espionaje fue bruscamente interrumpido, pues el "imbecil", a falta de insulto mejor, que bailaba con ella se detuvo con mala cara mirándolo con desconfianza.

-¿Se te ofrece algo?- le pregunto el "imbecil" con un tono de voz que vagamente sonaba a sarcasmo, estaba claro que estaba muy por debajo de su nivel, ¿de verdad se había puesto celoso por semejante descerebrado? venga, allí esta otro insulto. Sonrió-

-Nooo, ¿Cómo se te ocurre…? Disculpa, pero te me eres tan indiferente que no se ni tu nombre- oh si, el cinismo y el sarcasmo eran parte del paquete Malfoy.

-¿Draco?- se extraño Hermione, volteando repentinamente al reconocer la voz. El "descerebrado imbecil" se sorprendió del tuteo de la chica.

-Hermione...- respondió ensanchando su sonrisa, pensaba lanzarle algún comentario acido y/u hiriente, para que ella notara su enfado, pero en lo que sus miradas se cruzaron, toda la intención se disipo -

-Oye Malfoy, sino viniste a nada mas ya te puedes ir…- le reclamo el tercero.

Draco ni se inmuto, solo tomo la mano de Hermione y pegándola a si mismo la llevo a bailar, cabe decir, que casi todo el resto del comedor se quedo estático, las danzas pararon al momento, para posar su mirada en ellos, todas y cada una de las caras demostraban sorpresa, e incredulidad, excepto la de 4 chicas sonrientes a mas no poder, y la de un chico moreno a distancia que parecía satisfecho con su obra.

-¿Qué haces?- le pregunto Hermione roja de la vergüenza al sentirse tan observada, pues debía admitir que él la había sorprendido.

-Bailo, ¿y tu? – le respondió el muy sin vergüenza.

-También, pero esa no era la pregunta Draco…- le reprocho ella sin muchas ganas, ya que se sentía tan bien en los brazos de él, que la hacían olvidar todo-

-¿A no?-

-No

-¿Y entonces?- la cosa ya se estaba poniendo divertida, y ya a ninguno de los dos les importaba el estar bailando dentro de un circulo de observadores sin escrúpulos

- ¿Por qué estas bailando conmigo? ¿No te importa lo que el resto piense?- le soltó ella, con un poco de la rabia que había sentido toda la semana.

- Pues…la verdad…no-

Draco se acercaba a sus labios para dar cotilleo eternamente a los curiosos, y sellar su propósito, marcando a Hermione como suya, cosa que a ella no le molestaba en lo más mínimo.

Pero segundos antes de que el glorioso momento llegara, Albus Dumblerdore comenzó a aplaudir. Ajeno a la frustración de su pupilo, pero enormemente complacido y orgulloso de los dos chicos.

Los aplausos se contagiaron y todo el profesorado, más las amigas de la chica se unieron en el festejo. Hermione se sonrojo más, si eso fuera posible, sintiendo un cosquilleo sumamente placentero en su estomago, Draco sonrió satisfecho y ante la campanada que indicaba la media noche y la llegada de la navidad, la beso, sorprendiendo hasta lo inimaginable a los asistentes de esa inusual cena.

-No me lo creo…- susurraba Pansy para si misma, mientras un par de lágrimas de felicidad resbalaban por sus mejillas maquilladas, una mano pequeña y suave se las limpio. Era Ginny, que encantada se abalanzó sobre ella riendo de felicidad.

-Lo logro, lo logro, oh Herm, estoy tan feliz-

-Yo también Gin- le decía su amiga al oído, estaba feliz a más no poder, pero muy, muy, MUY en el fondo, sentía un pesar, ahora más que nuca Draco estaba lejos de ella. Sonrío, hace tiempo que lo estaba, y cayo en las mejores manos del mundo- oye, ¿te diste cuenta que nos gano la apuesta?-

-Oh cielos, es verdad, bueno, me alegro por ella, ¿donde están Lunie y Parv?

-Ni idea, Luna ni la vi cuando se paro con Neville, y Parvati hace rato que estaba bailando con Seamus…

-¿Qué dices de Seamus?...- las sorprendió una voz

-Parv, Lunie, ¿vieron? ¡¡¡Herm nos gano!!!- les dijo Ginny abrazándolas ahora a ellas

-Si, ya vimos- dijo Luna pero de pronto sonrió con una mueca sensual y enigmática que no le conocían.- pero no es la única que les gano…

-¿A no?-

-Nop…

-¿Pero…? Aaahhh, no me digas Luna, seria justicia…

Llevaba a Hermione de la mano, arrastrándola fuera del comedor, sus amigas había intentado secuestrarla para celebrar no-se-que, pero el fue mas rápido, y antes de que se dieran cuenta ya la llevaba por los pasillos, escapando de los rumores que dejaban detrás de si como un halo de vapor. Por primera vez Draco deseo llevar a una chica a su habitación, y así lo hizo.

-Oye ¿y Hermione?- le pregunto Harry, a Ginny, mientras el grupo de Gryffindor se encaminaba a su sala común- no la vi después del espectáculo con Malfoy, que por cierto espero que tenga una buena explicación…

-Por favor Harry, espero que no te pongas obtuso, mas te vale que no molestes a Herm…-le advirtió su novia.

-Pero Gin…

-Pero nada, ella es una chica ya bien grandecita como para saber lo que quiere.

-¡¡¡¡Pero es Malfoy!!!!!- se sublevo Ron

-No me interesa, si tu o Harry la importunan, no se la verán conmigo, sino con ella, ¿es que acaso les importa mas pelear con Draco que la amistad de 6 años con Hermione?

-No es eso amor, solo queremos protegerla…

-¿De que? Harry, Hermione se sabe cuidar

-Parvati, no queremos que ese imbecil la lastime, es Malfoy…

-¿Y? no entiendo el punto, ella se sabe defender solita, en estos meses con Draco, jamás a salido lastimada

-¿Meses? ¿llevan meses juntos y no lo sabíamos? – dijo Ron con gesto ofendido y dolido. De pronto cambio su mueca por una de rabia, y estallo- ¿y ustedes si? Se supone que somos sus amigos, ¿lleva meses con ese idiota y no nos dijo nada? ¡¡¡¡Nos estuvo mintiendo!!!!

-¡¡¡Ya Ronald!!! ella no les mintió, simplemente ustedes nunca se preocuparon por su vida personal, me parece que ustedes erróneamente consideran a Hermione una chica débil, pero por sobre todo no la consideran una chica, tiene necesidades, hormonas, y se sintió atraída por él, y él por ella, si nos les dijo, por algo sería, y la verdad no la culpo.-

Ginny y Parvati estaban fuera de si, y después del discurso de la primera, los chicos se vieron obligados a cerrar la boca, por que de algo tenía razón, ellos no consideraban a Hermione como una "chica" en la extensión de la palabra, era su amiga, y la sentían como una hermana, tal vez Ron que era el más celosos de los dos, en algún momento se sintió atraído de alguna forma por ella, pero su relación, sumamente apasionada con Padma le ayudo a darse cuenta de lo equivocado que estaba, el beso que ese día ya muy lejano, le robo a Hermione, en ningún momento le hizo sentir lo mismo que Padma y sus alocados encuentros.

Harry se callo abruptamente, sí, se sentía traicionado, pero debía reconocer que su amiga era una chica, y muy bonita, con todo el derecho de estar con quien quisiera, pero quizás su instinto de protección le hacía comportarse de aquella manera, pero estaba muy lejos de aceptar tal situación, Hermione podía revolcarse con quien quisiera, pero no Malfoy, ese le haría daño, eran enemigos desde el primer día que pisaron Hogwarts, y no podía asimilar que estuviera en ese momento con su mejor amiga, se sentía traicionado, como si Ginny le pasara información a los mortifagos o algo así. El tiempo le enseñaría por la fuerza lo equivocado que estaba.

-Puedes estar tranquilo Harry- le dijo Parvati algo molesta, como si sus pensamientos estuvieran escritos con tinta fosforescente en su frente, al lado de la cicatriz, y ella pudiera leerlos- si Draco llegase a dañar a Hermione, ella misma se hará cargo, y creerme que ni Pan, Luna, Gin o yo lo dejaremos seguir la vida en paz. Y lo mas importante es que el lo sabe.

Con esto reanudaron su marcha a la torre de Gryffindor, cada uno sumergidos en sus pensamientos.

Varios pisos mas abajo, en las mazmorras de Slytherin, una chica ajena a esta casa entraba de la mano del príncipe del lugar, estaba a solas, pues sus compañeros apenas estaban saliendo de la cena en el Gran comedor, Draco la llevo escaleras arriba, hasta el segundo piso de la mazmorra, y tras una puerta de madera que rezaba el nombre y cargo del chico, entraron a su habitación. Hermione supo en ese preciso momento que estaba invadiendo territorio privado, especial, único, que ninguna chica estuvo allí antes, sin que el mediara ninguna palabra supo esto, su nerviosismo se lo decía. La manera en como cerro la puerta tras si, y hecho un necesario hechizo silenciador, tras uno cellador, la manera como la observaba, mientras ella absorbía cada detalle de la habitación con sus ojos oscuros y brillantes. Se sintió especial como nunca, pues sabía que el chico le estaba entregando algo suyo, su privacidad, así que cuando Draco reacciono por fin tomándola por la cintura, Hermione tembló completamente.

Draco sabía que no había vuelta atrás, solo el sabía el enorme salto que había dado, y las consecuencias del mismo, quiso darle algo especial, que ella fuera una parte segura y tangible dentro de su vida, para que no saliera de ella mas nunca, al menos hasta que los dejasen, solo el sabía a lo que se enfrentarían ahora, y el peligro que ello conllevaba, pero valía la pena, con ella se sentía lleno, completo, humano, hombre. La beso, sintiendo como Hermione compartía la emoción del momento con él, temblaba, ella siempre temblaba, pero no como esa noche, esa noche era diferente, y ambos lo sabían, pero lo que ignoraban era que tan diferente iba a ser para sus vidas, y lo trascendental de ese momento.

Su beso fue ardiendo poco a poco, como una hoguera en el medio del bosque. Más y más fuego se vio impreso en sus labios. Hermione empezó a perder el equilibrio, así que se sostuvo del cuello de Draco, mientras daban tumbos inconcientes por la habitación, se quito las sandalias con un movimiento de tobillos, esperando recuperar la estabilidad de sus piernas, pero él no la dejaría, la fue empujando, poco a poco, esperaba dar con una superficie estable, la cama sería ideal, pero esta no se topo en su camino, el ruido de varios objetos pesados, entre ellos un frasco de tinta, cayendo en el piso, manchando y desordenando todo, le indico a Draco que el escritorio había sido la victima, pero no le importo.

Levanto a Hermione suavemente, dejándola en el filo de la mesa de madera, antigua y negra, mientras que con una sola mano bajaba el cierre en su espalda. La chica se sostuvo con sus manos en el borde, tumbando pergaminos y libros que allí reposaban con tranquilidad, se encajo el filo de una pluma en la palma derecha, haciéndose un pequeño corte sangrante. Emitió un pequeño chillido, y Draco se separo lo necesario para ver la razón.

-Me corte- le dijo ella.

-Oye bonita, conmigo solo te lastimas…- lo dijo sin pensar, solo viendo después lo doloroso de sus propias palabras para el mismo.- ven…- tomo la mano herida de Hermione lamiéndole en su centro toda la sangre con los restos de tinta seca de la pluma, ella sonrío, nunca le había dicho "bonita" sabia que sus palabras significaban algo más profundo, no es que él fuera particularmente locuaz y/o afectuoso, y no solía ponerle motes cariñosos…algo estaba cambiando, lo vio, lo sintió, lo intuyó… pero ella iba a demostrarle que con él, solo era feliz. Draco cerró la herida pasando su varita por ella.

-¿Como nueva?

-Como nueva

Subió sus dedos de las manos de Hermione hasta los hombros, acariciando toda la extensión de sus brazos, y con un movimiento delicado dejo caer los tirantes del vestido blanco hasta su cintura, revelando los senos desnudos de ella, con el pendiente de plata cayendo entre ellos. Pensaba ir lento, poco a poco, pero… ya habría tiempo después, en ese momento no se resistía, y con una ardiente pasión dentro de el, comenzó a besarla mientras desabrochaba su pantalón dejándolo caer también, ella jadeaba, pues casi inmediatamente en lo que el bajo sus pantalones negros, subió sus dedos expertos a través de un camino conocido bajo su vestido, arrancándole estremecimientos voluntarios. Jugaba con sus dedos allá abajo, llevándola al borde de placer absoluto.

Con ambas manos deslizo su prenda íntima por sus piernas hasta que esta se halló en el suelo también, Hermione nunca lo había sentido tan desesperado por tenerla, como si no pudiera aguantar otro segundo más por hacerla suya.

Intento deshacerse de la camisa del chico, más solo pudo llegar hasta la mitad, luego de hay, se vio obligada a reventar el resto de los botones con desesperación compartida, pues Draco había tomado sus piernas para acomodarse mejor entre ellas, halando sus caderas hasta que sus pelvis se encontraron. Ahora era él el que gemía, pues se vio siendo complacido por la mano de la chica, que con un par de movimientos extras lo llevo al limite de si mismo.

Con algo de brusquedad tal vez, por la fogosidad del momento, Draco la halo por la cintura hasta hundirse en ella con satisfacción, ella tembló nuevamente, inclinando su cuello hacía atrás, y él mordió el área disponible mientras entraba más y más, Hermione se sostenía con ambos brazos en el borde de la mesa, y con ambas piernas en sus caderas, regalándole una visión en extremo excitante al chico que se relamía observando sus senos en movimiento por cada entrada suya.

La mesa temblaba, tumbando todo a su alrededor, tintas verdes y negras mancharon cantidades inhumanas de pergaminos, un libro sumamente pesado y grueso de Transformaciones cayo pesadamente a su izquierda, soltando la mitad de las páginas en el proceso.

Draco encontraba apoyo en las mismas piernas que lo aprisionaban, las mantenía firmes, pues Hermione parecía desfallecer de puro placer, y con la sola idea de complacerla hasta más no poder, llevo su mano derecha hasta el otro punto sensible entre sus piernas, masajeándola con delicadeza, ella dejo escapar una maldición, que lo satisfago en extremo, aumento su ritmo mientras ella antes de perder el equilibrio y hallarse tumbada sobre los libros, prefirió sostenerse en él abrazándose a su cuello, y pegando sus pechos. Con un par de movimientos mas él la sintió contraerse a su alrededor por completo, y temblar cual hoja al viento, Draco corrió tras su propio placer dentro de ella.

Se quedaron así, uno abrazado al otro, Hermione sentía el latir del corazón desbocado de Draco junto al de ella. Respiraba su aroma, inhalándolo desde su cuello. Acariciaba su cabello rubio como siempre lo hacía para calmarse a si misma, cuando lo sintió.

Algo había cambiado, algo dentro de su ser era diferente que hace dos segundos. Draco entrelazaba los dedos en el cabello de Hermione, sabía que eso le encantaba, supo allí que nada era más importante en su vida que ella, siempre había sido así, aun cuando eran niños y se insultaban, pues para él, ahora se daba cuenta, no había nada más importante en el mundo que el insultarla, y ahora amarla. Siempre había estado allí, de una manera u otra, pero solo ahora él lo notaba. Se sintió estupido, pero feliz por haber reaccionado.

Hermione seguía tratando de descifrar que era aquello que sentía, que era aquello que había cambiado, era como si una parte de él estuviera consigo, bueno, no estaba muy lejos de la verdad, pero no, no era eso, era algo distinto a todas las otras veces, algo que por algún extraño motivo la hizo llorar. No lloraba un mar de lagrimas, no se estremecía por sollozar, solo unas gotas saladas resbalaron con ternura por sus mejillas hasta desaparecer en la espalda de Draco, algo la oprimía por dentro de una manera que no supo descifrar.

Draco se separo por fin cuando se hubo recuperado, y al ver los ojos castaños con lágrimas se asusto, creyendo que la había lastimado con su brusquedad, que algo malo le había pasado, algo…

-¿Qué pasa? –le pregunto secado aquella invasora de su belleza, aunque era imposible que dos simples gotas saladas perturbaran de alguna forma su rostro.

- Nada Draco…no se porque de repente me dieron ganas de llorar, soy una tonta, algo me oprime por dentro…discúlpame.

- De ninguna manera eres tonta, ¿acaso no eres la mas inteligente de todo Hogwarts?- ella sonrió cuando de pronto su mirada cambio, volviéndose sería. Lo observo directamente a sus ojos grises antes de decirle algo que Draco Malfoy nunca olvidaría.

-Draco, contigo… la felicidad es mi amiga.

**Ta ta ta tannnn, listo, cobro mi apuesta, jajajaja, ¿Soy millonaria? ¿Poseo almas nuevas? JAJAJA **

**Pos si, ganaron Luna y Herms, ¿sorprendidas? ¿Les gustaron los caps? A mi me encantaron…me salieron solitos, realmente estaba inspirada. **

**Bueno espero sus Reviews como río seco…próximo cap el #20… ¿20? Guao…bueno lo subo pasado mañana, sorry por no ser antes, y ¿Qué pasara? Empiezan las vacaciones, ¿Harry y Ron como se comportarán? ¿Algunas de nuestras amigas lograrán su objetivo?... **

**PD: Gracias a Damascoenflor por su Review en "Verte Sufrir" fue un placer linda. Con todo el gusto del mundo sigo con esa historia, solo necesito TIME, estoy de lleno con "Teorias Refutadas", si sale algo de mi mentecita, seras la primera en saber.**

"**Nada es tiempo desperdiciado si usas la experiencia sabiamente"**

**Augusto Rodin**

**See you…ILDM**


	20. Chapter 20

**Hola lindas, yo otra vez... ¿Me extrañaron? ¿No?... :( bueno sorry por la tardanza, en serio...**

**Quiero decirles lo feliz que estoy de que este fic halla gustado tanto, mucha gente la ha agregado a sus Favoritas, o a las Alert, muchas muchas gracias. **

**Este cap que les traigo es…¿Cómo decirlo? Un preludio, un puente, después de aquí la cosa se pone mejor, me he dado de cabeza contra la pared para seguir, no por falta de inspiración; sino por exceso. **

**Disclaimer: No Draco no es mío, mas quisiera, los derechos de autor son de Ro.(afortunada ella ¿no?)**

**Sin más las dejo leer…ILDM **

**# 20 Un compartimiento lleno.**

Hermione fue la primera en abrir los ojos, su reloj biológico la obligaba a despertar muy en la madrugada, por eso se extraño cuando no sintió el habitual resplandor del amanecer en su rostro tras las cortinas rojas y doradas de su habitación. Se pregunto como le hacía Draco para levantarse a tiempo todos los días en semejante oscuridad.

Se revolvió entre las sedosas sabanas plateadas de Slytherin sintiendo su suavidad, y luego el cuerpo caliente que la había abrigado durante el resto de la noche, o las pocas horas que lograron dormir; se apretó a su lado, percibiendo su movimiento.

Con delicadeza aparto la mano de su vientre, para no despertarlo, mientras acariciaba de nuevo su cabello para calmarlo y dejarlo en el mundo de los sueños. Se incorporo con sumo cuidado, buscando un reloj para revisar la hora, ese día partirían a sus casas por las vacaciones, así que antes del medio día debía estar preparada, encontró uno sobre la mesita de noche, las 6 menos cuarto, aun era temprano, cuando sostuvo su peso sobre sus pies para levantarse por completo e ir al baño, lo percibió, un mareo se apodero de su cuerpo quitándole el equilibrio.

No le dio importancia, tomo una de las camisas escolares de Draco, se la abrocho, y colocándose su prenda intima abandonada en el suelo se dirigió a los lavabos. Hermione dejo correr el agua del lavamanos, mientras que haciendo un cuenco con ambas manos recogía el liquido para refrescarse la cara, una, dos, tres veces roció el agua sobre su rostro, tomo su varita y se recogió el cabello con ella antes del salir del lavabo.

Draco la esperaba despierto, pues su falta en la cama le pego con brusquedad. Sentía su cuerpo cansado, pues la noche anterior había vivido una odisea con ella, dándose el tiempo justo para recuperar el aliento, una y otra y otra y otra vez, casi estaba seguro de haber roto algún record. Oyó el agua correr en el baño mientras se incorporaba y encendía las luces de los candelabros con su varita. Cuando la vio salir de allí con una de sus camisas sobre su pequeño cuerpo, guardo la imagen en su memoria como una de las mas sexy de la historia.

-Madrugas…- le dijo con voz ronca, ella sonrió sentándose a su lado en la cama

-Mala costumbre- contestó Hermione antes de darle un beso de buenos días y dejarse caer sobre su pecho, permitiendo que él la abrazara- debo subir a preparar mi baúl. Tú deberías hacer lo mismo.

-Ya abra tiempo

-No tienes remedio- le reprocho ella en broma

-Tú tampoco… – Hermione suspiro resignada

-Debo irme Draco- le dijo sin mucha convicción, así que agregó- antes de las serpientes despierten y vean un león enjaulado…-Draco se hecho a reír, mientras la dejaba libre para que ella hallara su ropa y se acomodara.

-Tranquila, las serpientes hibernan-

-Jaja, pero no dudo que por lo menos un par de cascabeles debe haber allá abajo- ambos sabían que era así, pues siempre habría alguien dispuesto a saber más de ellos dos y su relación, Hermione imaginaba que como mínimo Pansy estaría en medio de la sala esperándola para dios sabe que, y no se equivocaba.

-Vale, te acompaño- le dijo Draco preparándose para lo peor, era hora de enfrentar a sus compañeros, mejor temprano que tarde.

Se vistieron con lentitud, Draco la ayudo a subirse el cierre de su vestido, mientras ella acomodaba sus sandalias.

-Oye Draco, ¿en vacaciones podrás escribirme? ¿No tendrás problemas? – le pregunto Hermione luego de un silencio.

-Hum…- murmuro Draco, pensando en la mejor manera de escribirle y que no fuera sospechoso.

-¿Qué?

-Bueno, puedo escribirte, pero no quiero que se sepa que el destinatario eres tu…- luego al ver la cara que ponía ella se explico- …no es por lo que piensas, sino por que si Bellatrix se entera que te estoy escribiendo es capaz de ir a buscarte, no, lo mejor será que si te mando una carta, la ponga a nombre de Pansy, nadie vería nada raro en eso, ¿te parece bien?

-Hum, bueno si, y yo tratare de no poner nada que me delate…- Hermione se comía de la curiosidad por preguntarle que pasaba con su tía, aun recordaba vividamente el día que lo intento matar, pero…él dijo que le contaría, así que a su momento, lo haría.

Bajaron las escalinatas de los dormitorios tomados de las manos, esperando que alguien, quien fuese, les saliera al paso. Pero no fue así, llegaron en paz a la sala común, esta vez, Hermione si detallo el lugar, lo sofisticado de la decoración plateada y las alfombras de terciopelo verdes y negras, los cojines bordados en platas, que reposaban en los sillones antiguos, verdes botella también, la chimenea, en el frente del lugar, era casi la única fuente de luz, exceptuando por los candelabros colgantes, y la araña de techo en el pie de las escaleras, una mesa amplia de madera negra reposaba al fondo del lugar, con varias sillas mal acomodadas en su alrededor, Draco la llevo hasta allí, parecía buscar algo, revolvió entre una montaña de pergaminos de tareas no acabadas, cartas viejas de sus compañeros, periódicos caducados, y varias partidas de juegos de mesa, dejadas con anterioridad.

Por fin encontró lo que buscaba, saco del montón un libro delgado con el encuadernado de terciopelo negro, y ribetes de plata con forma de serpientes en los bordes, le sacudió el polvo con una mano y dándose la vuelta se lo entrego a Hermione en las manos que lo observaba embelesada y extrañada a su vez. Draco sonrío, mientras se encaminaban a la salida de la sala común de Slytherin.

-¿Qué es esto Draco?

- ¿Y no es obvio? Pues un libro.

- ¿Te despertaste de humor? – le pregunto Hermione entrecerrando los ojos

- Si, pero solo respondí a tu pregunta, tu preguntaste que era eso…

- Ok, ok- acepto ella la broma -- entonces, ¿de que es este libro? ¿Así?

- Así ¿Qué?- Draco ya se empezaba a reír cuando ella le dio un pequeño empujón haciéndolo tropezar - ¡¡auch!!- se quejo-

- Te lo ganaste- repico Hermione sonriendo, ya estaban frente a la puerta de la sala- ahora si me vas a decir…

- ¿Decir que? Ya, ya, ya- se retracto Draco velozmente- es un libro sobre la historia de los Slytherin, dicen que lo escribió el mismo Salazar, era de mi bisa, o no era mi tatara abuelo, en fin, pensé que te gustaría, como te has leído Historia de Hogwarts mil veces…- Hermione sonrío abrazándolo justo antes de abrir el retrato que los dejaría salir.

- Gracias Draco, te lo doy después de las vacaciones, ten por seguro que lo voy a cui…

- ¿Crees que te lo estoy prestando? No Hermione, te lo regalo.- se habían detenido en seco.

- pero, peero, pero ¡¡Draco!! Es un libro de tu familia, ¡¡¡tiene siglos!!! ¿Cómo me lo vas a regalar?

- Te lo regalo, por que espero que algún día no sea Mi familia, solamente, ese día me lo puedes devolver…- Hermione se quedo tiesa ante tamaña… cosa… que fue eso que paso alli?

-Aaahhh- grito una voz a sus espaldas- y yo quiero ser la ¡¡¡¡madrina!!!!

-¡¡¡¡¡¡PANSY!!!!!- gritaron los dos sorprendidos.

-Si soy yo, la futura madrina del matrimonio, Malfoy- Granger… ¿Por qué se casan? No me dirán que voy a ser tía tan pronto, ¿Verdad?

-¡¡¡¡¡¡PANSY!!!!!- gritaron de nuevo, esta vez asustados ante la posibilidad y escandalizados.

-¿QUEEE? – contestó la gritada -¿no se casan?

-Ya Pan- le rogó Hermione que estaba que se moría de la pena, pero también por Draco, pues sabía perfectamente lo mucho que le había costado conseguir decirle eso, para que vinieran a interrumpirlos.

-Pansy…no tienes ni idea de la suerte que tienes de que mi varita este sobre la cómoda.- le dijo Draco con los ojos casi como pupilas de gato...o de serpiente mejor dicho…

- Oh vamos Draco, relájate…- le dijo Pansy tratando de aguantarse la risa a duras penas. Draco solo cerro más lo ojos antes de salir definitivamente con Hermione.

Cuando abrió la puerta de su habitación, lo primero que vio fue una melena roja fuego, entrelazada con una negra brillante, luego de que acostumbro sus ojos a la luz de su alcoba, noto que eran sus dos amigas durmiendo en pijama, y en su cama. Estaba claro que ella no esperaba verlas allí, si bien no era la primera vez que dormían en su cuarto, ella supuso que abrían pasado la noche con sus respectivas parejas-conquistas-novios o… cosa.

Pero no, seguramente la esperaron para chismear alguna cosa, y se durmieron esperándola. Se encamino hasta su armario, sacando unos jeans desgastados en los muslos, y con algunos cortes que dejaban ver sus piernas, lo escogió pues era su favorito, y el más cómodo. Luego busco y busco, hasta encontrar un suéter blanco grueso, con cuello en V, que le había dado Parvati el año anterior. Saco su ropa interior, y colocándolo todo sobre la silla del escritorio, se metió al baño para ducharse con agua calentita.

Mientras el agua caliente rodeaba su cuerpo, Hermione recordó la noche anterior, con Draco, había sido espectacular, cada músculo de su cuerpo le dolía, pero con satisfacción, ella no era una santa ni mucho menos, pero debía admitir y agradecer que Draco la sorprendió esa noche, no es que ella tuviera experiencia, o algo así, no, sino que sus mejores amigas se habían encargado de instruirla siempre sobre el sexo opuesto, y todos sus componentes, relatándole en detalle, sobre todo Parvati, todos sus encuentros.

Pero con Draco era totalmente diferente a lo que sus amigas pudieran haber vivido jamás, él podía ser al mismo tiempo tierno y cariñoso, como salvaje, desbocado y apasionante, cuando sus cuerpos se encontraban, se borraba una frontera transparente, entre lo normal, decente, a lo desenfrenado y enloquecedor, totalmente indecente. El podía expresar su cariño en un beso, pero en menos de dos segundos, era capaz de, con una sola mano, hacerla perder todo hilo de cordura, y la noche anterior se lo había demostrado, varias veces…

Un estremecimiento recorrió su espina dorsal, en memoria de las caricias anteriormente recibidas, la estimulación de sus recuerdos hizo que Hermione se acariciara el cuello, en un recorrido mínimo del placer que antes sintió. Era tanta la intensidad de sus sensaciones, que incluso llego a pensar que había gemido en voz baja. Cerro el grifo del agua antes de tomar una toalla y salir de su placentero baño, se froto el cuerpo con fuerza para quedar completamente seca, exceptuando por las rebeldes gotas que caían de sus castaños cabellos, que se apresuro a secar antes de salir del cuarto de baño.

Afuera sus dos amigas se estaban desperezando, estirando sus brazos, y bostezando de tal manera que parecían hipopótamos hambrientos, Hermione río, sobresaltándolas a ambas.

-Buenos días chicas- saludo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja mientras a la mirada de sus amigas comenzaba a vestirse- ¿Qué hacen durmiendo aquí? Las imagine en otras habitaciones…

-Si bueno – le dijo Parvati, mientras salía de la cama y se dirigía al lavabo, comenzaba a cepillarse y lavarse la cara, se tenían tanta confianza, que sus respectivos cuartos eran las casas de las demás.- lo que pasa es que no todas tuvimos una noche apasionada en las mazmorras de Slytherin…-le dijo con malicia, mientras se enjuagaba la boca.- ¿no Gin?

-Si, si, si. Lo que digas…- ella aun estaba medio dormida, y cuando en un dejo de maldad Hermione le retiro por completo la sabana, comenzó a patalear sobre la colcha.

-Gin, ya arriba, hoy nos vamos de vacaciones. ¿Herm? ¿Te importa si me baño aquí? –

-No Parvati, adelante, yo bajo a desayunar. ¿las veo abajo?- pregunto Hermione ya vestida…pero sin peinar, cosa que su amiga detallista noto de inmediato y la halo hasta sentarla en su silla de noche y empezó a peinarla, marcándole y definiendo cada rizo suyo, de manera que estos cayeran más ordenados y de manera más sexy. Coloco unos prendedores blancos antes de dejarla salir por la puerta.

-Oye Herm, hum…debería advertirte que ayer los chicos…estaban algo eehh como decirlo…molestos, ya sabes por lo de Draco, y bueno…

-Tranquila Parv, yo se como manejarlo, sino, bueh triste.- con eso le guiño un ojo antes de salir de su habitación

Hermione no se topo con absolutamente nadie en todo el camino de su cuarto al comedor, estaba todo silencioso y tranquilo, hacía frío, bastante, así que se abrazo a si misma mientras caminaba, fuera era un día típico de invierno, con todo cubierto de nieve y la neblina tapando la atmósfera respirable como un velo gris de melancolía.

Un delicioso olor a desayuno recién hecho inundaba el Gran Comedor, una de las razones por la que le gustaba bajar tan temprano era ese olor matutino… los elfos se habían preocupado por el bienestar de todos, preparando cosas calientitas y ricas, Hermione tomo una taza de avena humeante, y un vaso de chocolate que quemaba. Comenzó a desayunar, disfrutando de su soledad, solo unos muy pocos chicos madrugadores estaban en su compañía, ni siquiera había profesores en su respectiva mesa. Ella suspiro, degustando su desayuno en paz, bueno fue en paz, hasta que un par de adolescentes entraron en el lugar, dirigiendo sus pasos derechito hacía ella.

Harry y Ron caminaban con cara de pocos o nulos amigos, algo enfurecidos y con tal vez preocupación o decepción dibujado en sus expresiones. Hermione ni se inmuto, sabía que debía hacer, ella quería a Draco, y amaba a sus amigos, pero los tres se odiaban, ella no les pediría que se besaran haciendo amistad ni nada por el estilo, solo que se ignoraran y la dejaran en paz, que respetaran su decisión, y que por sobre todo no la hicieran elegir. Pues tal vez no les gustaría su elección.

Ellos llegaron a su lado, colocándose uno a la derecha y el otro a la izquierda, cercándola, aun a sabiendas de que ella detestaba que le hicieran eso.

- Buenos días Hermione.- saludo primero Harry

- Hola chicos- le respondió ella con la misma cordialidad y simpatía, sin dejar de comer, ellos la imitaron sirviéndose avena y chocolate.

Hermione ya iba a por su segundo plato, cuando ellos decidieron atacar el tema que les remordía la lengua.

- hum…Herms eh ¿podemos preguntarte algo?- al parecer el regaño de su novia había servido de algo en el caso de Harry, pues se trago sus gritos y furia para evitar una pelea y tratar de encontrar una repuesta razonable al asunto, aunque no lo aceptara-

- Claro Harry ¿Qué pasa?- ella no se hacía la tonta, solo que no se los quería hacer tan fácil

- Eh pues queríamos saber ¿Qué fue eso que pasó con Malfoy ayer? ¿Por qué te beso y todo eso?- también le iba a preguntar que porque no llego a la sala común durante la noche, pero supuso y acertó que no era su problema, o que no quería saberlo.

- Bueno muchachos, primero les debo una disculpa pues no les dije nada antes, pero tenía miedo de su reacción- se calló para ver sus caras y leer sus rostros antes de continuar, ellos asistieron levemente concediéndole el indulto, continuó- bueno pues la cosa es que, Draco y yo llevamos saliendo un tiempo, y pues ayer él me beso para que todo el mundo supiese, como yo se lo había pedido muchas veces antes.

A eso si se que se le puede llamar una explicación resumida…

Ellos callaron unos momentos, mientras Hermione mantenía suspensa una cuchara a rebosar centímetros cerca de su boca. Esperaba sus reacciones, midiéndolos a cada movimiento.

Harry miraba su plato lleno sin decir palabra, removiendo de vez en cuando su contenido para enfriarlo un poco, como si cada hojuela de avena lo atrajera enormemente.

Ron hacía algo parecido con su chocolate, acunándolo en sus manos, calentándolas, y soplaba de vez en cuando el vapor caliente de este, apartándolo de su cara, y sin beber ni una gota.

Por fin después de lo que parecieron siglos ambos lanzaron un sonoro suspiro y le dedicaron a misma mirada interrogadora y preocupada. Fue Ron el que hablo primero.

- Herms, dinos una sola cosa ¿estas segura de lo que haces?- la miraban a los ojos sin parpadear, y ella de pronto se sintió enternecida por su comportamiento protector, tenían sus razones, y ella no lo podía negar, pues Draco no era ningún gatito indefenso, sino una serpiente, que antes de ella, había mordido a muchas chicas.

- Si muchachos. Estoy segura- y con eso les dedico una sonrisa antes de seguir comiendo, expresando sin palabras su gratitud por su comportamiento, pero ellos no habían terminado, cuando bajo su mano para tomar otra cucharada, cada uno tomo una respectivamente dejándola atada y sorprendida.

-Hermione- comenzó Harry, ella volvió su vista a los ojos verdes tras las gafas- Malfoy no nos cae bien, y para ser sincero, dudo que algún día lo haga, no confiamos en él…

-…pero confiamos en ti…- intervino Ron.

-…eres nuestra amiga...- siguió Harry.

-…y respetamos tu decisión, solo que si ese… se atreve a lastimarte una sola uña tuya…- advirtió Ron

-…le damos una paliza. ¿de acuerdo?- concluyo Harry con una sonrisa cómplice.

- Gracias chicos…he ¿podrían devolverme mis manos para comer?- pregunto Hermione divertida y conmovida, pero…después de todo así eran las cosas entre ellos, no en vano llevaban seis años de amistad. La confianza era lo más importante de su relación. Y ninguno la arriesgaría por nada.

Luna, Harry, Ron, Ginny, Seamus, Parvati y Padma, Neville y Hermione compartían un compartimiento del Expreso de Hogwarts, cabe decir que estaban muy apretados, y aun faltaba más gente, Harry llevaba a Ginny sobre sus piernas, ella recostaba su espalda del vidrio de la ventana apoyándose en esta como respaldar. Ron estaba al lado de Harry, apretujado entre éste y Padma, frente a Padma iba Hermione, recostada de la pared luego de la puerta corrediza, estirando sus piernas sobre las de Luna que se apoyaba en su novio de manera sensual y desconocida en su personalidad hasta ahora, Seamus iba al lado de Neville, apretujado en la ventana como Harry, Parvati iba acostada prácticamente en las piernas de su hermana y su pareja, mientras su gemela le trenzaba su largo e interminable cabello.

Así iban todos, muy divertidos, riendo de chistes viejos y nuevos, se burlaban de Hermione y Ron, que, en teoría, como prefectos debían impedir tal comportamiento y arrejunte en el tren, pero hasta ellos se reían de lo imposible de esa tarea. A la hora que pasó el carrito de golosinas fue un total desbarajuste, Harry quien siempre pagaba por los dulces de los demás, tumbó en un accidente precipitado a su novia para buscar su monedero, y con ella a su hermano, y su cuñada al momento siguiente. Hasta la señora del carrito se río de aquello.

Compartieron chocolates y calderos de calabaza, se turnaron las oportunidades para probar las grageas de todos sabores, haciendo que muchos terminaran a borde del vomito, sobre todos las mujeres, y las meigas fritas volaron por todas partes. Las ranas de chocolate se paseaban con libertad por el suelo del vagón, luego de ser despojadas de sus cromos respectivamente.

Ginny, Neville y Ron se peleaban por un cromo súper difícil de encontrar, el de un Hébrido Negro, Dragón del Reino Unido. Cuando alguien abrió la puerta corrediza.

- ¡¡Merlín!! ¡¡¡Esto parece un jardín de niños!!! – Exclamo Pansy al abrir la puerta del compartimiento, y ver el desastre reinante. Venía "escoltada" por un grupo de chicos de Slytherin, entre ellos Blaise y Draco, que no pudo evitar reír con el comentario de Pansy, como todos los demás- ¿será que entro en este desastre? - Pregunto la chica, cuando de pronto Luna, la halo tumbándola sobre Hermione. Una indiscreta invitación a sentarse y callarse.-

- Me parece que si…- rió Parvati. Hermione se acomodo dándole más espacio a Pansy, en ese momento fue que tuvo la oportunidad de ver los acompañantes de su amiga, y notar la significativa mirada de Draco.

- Pansy- le dijo Blaise, llamando su atención- nosotros nos vamos, no porque no parezca divertido, pero ya sabes… soy medio claustrofóbico.

- Vale. Nos vemos al bajar.- respondió ella mientras los chicos se retiraban del lugar, Hermione siguió a Draco con la mirada.

Siguieron bromeando durante un rato, hasta que Hermione le pareció prudente sin parecer obvia, retirarse con la símil excusa de ir al baño, que aunque parezca increíble, la mayoría se lo creyó.

Camino nerviosa por el vagón, mientras varios curiosos en su mayoría femeninas, se asomaban por los cristales de las puertas para observarla sin disimulo alguno, murmurando mal escondido cosas como, "se beso con Malfoy ayer…" "¿le abra dado un amortentía?" "¿o un Imperius?" ante esta última Hermione se hecho a reír sola mientras caminaba, era hilarante la ignorancia de la gente, y su imaginación.

Llego al baño, abriendo su puertecita, intentó cerrarla, pero Draco se lo impidió con una mano, la había visto pasar por el frente de su compartimiento lleno de Slytherin, y no tuvo que dar ninguna excusa para salir a los segundos detrás de ella sin que lo notara, y entrando detrás de Hermione, él mismo cerro la puerta dejándolos a oscuras.

Fue innarrable lo que allí sucedió, Draco había decidido darle una despedida con todas las de la ley a Hermione, y así apretujados en los escasos, metro y medio del lugar la hizo suya, sin que ella mediara palabra alguna, claro quede, "palabra"… Cuando recuperando su estabilidad cardiaca y pulmonar, reposaban contra la pared, Draco saco un collar de plata que guardaba en su bolsillo, había pasado media mañana buscándolo, era de su madre, y guardaba un enorme significado para él, más allá de las palabras que se le dificultaba pronunciar, se lo colocó, dejándolo caer sobre sus senos desnudos, el dije de esmeralda guarnecido en plata brillo al contacto de su piel.

- ¿Qué es esto? – pregunto ella tomándolo en sus manos para admirarlo, era realmente bello.

- Era de mi madre, y ahora quiero que te lo quedes tú… – le respondió él antes de besarla.

**Bueh, no es mucho, pero es algo, ya les había dicho que era un pasa-boca, deje algunas cosas como de pistas. **

**Ya lo saben, mañana el cap siguiente, y si hay MUCHOS Rev subo dos … ¿Qué si soy chantajista? Pues…si…me han descubierto. **

**ahora les respondo sus Rev: **

**Gloria Fernada bienvenida linda, un gusto que leas mi fic, todo un placer, espero seguir viendote en los rev...**

**donna008: tu tiempo es oro, y los dos minutos que me leas valen mas aun... ya veras sobre harry y ron, no se, yo me puse como proposito en este fic, el rescatar a ciertos personajes, y el que harry y ron se pusieran como histericos con hermione...tu me entiendes... ;)**

**silviota: ya actualize, sorry por la demora linda...**

**And-Musik95: en serio te deje sin palabras? eso no es bueno...y como le vas a hacer para seguir expresandote tan lindo???? jejeje beso linda, mañana subo el otro...pendiente.**

**tormenta oscura: las vacaciones en efecto seran MUY interesantes...lo dividire en varios cap, y en diferentes formas...como dije tengo exceso de inspiracion...**

**caro: hola linda, un gusto que hayas leido este cap...yo estoy ansiosa por seguir leyando Prejuicio, que paso? ya quiero leerte...nos leemos pronto...**

**damascoenflor: la ultima pero no por eso la menos importante, tus rev siempre me dibujan una sonrisa boba en la cara, por todo el dia...ya tenia la continuacion de derecho? pero si no la quieres leer...bueh triste que se le hace... y tienes razon, las ecenas de derecho? verte sufrir y Patrullaje, son ecenas frustadas de este fic, estaban en mi cabeza pero no daban cabida aqui, asi que les di vida propia...que Draco sintiera celos es unos de mis sueños hechos relidad por mi propia mano, y de esa manera tan elegante por sobre todo...lo amooo, y por ultimo no te preocupes, no las voy a dejar sufirndo mucho por actulizar, voy como 5 cap adelantada, asi que estoy comoda...;) **

**Ya lo saben sus comentarios son mi alma. Besazos a todas lindas.**

"**Entre el bien y el mal, solo hay una línea…y para la mayoría es invisible" **

**No se quien dijo eso.**

**See you ILDM… **


	21. Chapter 21

**Hooola chicas, yo otra vez, sus Rev. me hicieron reír desde ayer, estoy feliz como una lombriz, jejeje. Y como prometí, dos suculentos cap, este me recuerda una parte de un maravilloso fic que leí, Dramione por supuesto, pero aclaro con luces y carteles que es total y enteramente sacada de mi imaginación… **

**Las que sospechen de algo "raro" con Herms…no digo nada, solo que es predecible pero a la vez será…muy yo…desde una vez les digo, ámenme todo lo que puedan en este cap, porque a partir de aquí me van a odiar…yo me entiendo. Las que me conocen en mi manera de escribir saben que puedo ser dulce como maaala…jejeje.**

**Las dejo leer...**

**Disclaimer:... creí que esto ya había quedado claro. **

**# 21 Letras **

_Draco._

_Los malestares no se han ido, mi madre está preocupadísima, pero yo sigo creyendo que no es nada del otro mundo, supongo que algo me cayó realmente mal. En dos días voy donde los demás, los chicos me agobian con sus cartas para que vaya a reunirme con ellos. Te extraño a más no poder, el conteo regresivo para llegar a Hogwarts nunca me había molestado tanto._

_Por lo demás estoy perfectamente, ¿Cómo estas tú? ¿Muchas conquistas navideñas?_

_PD: el libro es realmente interesante. Se nota que me conoces a la perfección._

_Contesta pronto._

_Tuya. Pansy._

* * *

**Pansy.**

**Toma nota, pues es increíble que este de acuerdo con un muggle, sin ofender. Hazle caso a tu madre, por algo lo es, hazte algún chequeo. Nada te puede haber caído tan mal después de una semana. Espero que lo de las conquistas sea una broma, y pesada, es tu estilo característico, y como lo sé, cuando lleguemos a Hogwarts serás castigada. Y yo seré tu verdugo. Sigue marcando el calendario.**

**PD: me alegra que te guste el libro.**

**Draco. L. M**

**

* * *

**

_Draco. L. M_

_No me ofende._

_Y vale, está bien, era una broma, espero que lo del castigo sea…severo. Si es así haré más bromas al respecto. Hoy salgo de donde mis padres. Y te prometo hacerme un chequeo médico si me sigo sintiendo mal, pero no te preocupes. Debo preparar mi baúl, mi gato esta histérico, le molesta viajar. Se parece a una que conozco._

_PD: el libro lo termino pronto, quizás antes de tu próxima carta, pues tardas siglos en responder._

_Tuya: Pan._

* * *

**Pan**

**Ya sé que eres mía, y déjame decirte que 24 horas no son un siglo, estas mal en Matemáticas. ¿Quién lo diría? Ah, lo del castigo va en serio, bastante, como debes suponer he tenido bastante tiempo libre…queda a tu imaginación. ¿Te dije ya que tienes una letra hermosa? Espero que hagas tu endemoniado chequeo medico pronto, y si me preocupo. Hazle a tu gato algún hechizo para que se duerma, o déjalo a tus padres, para ser sincero esos animales no me caen muy bien. Prefiero otras…**

**Draco. M**

* * *

_Draco. M_

_Ya estoy con los demás. Gracia por lo de mi letra. Las locas te mandan saludos. ¿Te das cuenta que cada vez acortamos mas nuestras firmas?, otra pregunta ¿Qué animales te gustan entonces? Por cierto, hice algo mejor que hechizar al gato, lo mande directo con una desaparición. ¿Qué tal? Otra cosa, no, no estoy mal en Matemática. Es solo que para mí personalmente una hora sin noticias tuyas son más de un año…_

_Tuya: Pan_

* * *

**Mí Pan.**

**Salúdalas de mi parte, en especial a la madrina, mentí, si me gustan los gatos, pero en femenino, las felinas, para ser específico… tú me entiendes. No me sorprende lo del hechizo, para nada, así como no me sorprende que me extrañes tanto, se que soy irresistible…**

**Draco**

* * *

_Mí Draco._

_La madrina casi se orina al leer nuestras cartas y ver los destinatarios…te manda saludos, y a tu mejor amigo, que por favor no la abandone en navidad…bla, bla, bla, cotillean todo el día, por cierto, ¿ya te dicho que tienes un ego del tamaño de Júpiter? ¿Cómo le haces?_

_Simplemente tuya_.

* * *

**Mía.**

**Oye, eso se lee bien, ¿Qué como le hago para tener mi ego así? No se, yo también me lo pregunto. ¿Pero eso quiere decir que no soy irresistible?... Mi amigo dice que solo loco deja pasar un polvo navideño…bla, bla, bla. Si ya se, algo tosco ¿no? No es mi culpa, solo soy la mano que escribe.**

**PD: ¿y esa lechuza?**

**Simplemente D.**

* * *

_Simplemente D…_

_Esto de las firmas ya no tiene remedió, y con respecto a tu ego, siempre he querido preguntarte algo, ¿Es que lo venden al mayor? ¿Dónde lo compraste? Se les pasó la mano… por cierto, tu amigo es tosco por naturaleza, nada se le puede hacer._

_PD: la lechuza es de la loca mayor, la que usaba antes era de tu amigo por excelencia, pero desde ayer esta agresiva y no la pude usar más._

_P, P tuya…_

* * *

**P. P Mía, Mía…**

**Hum interesante. Lo del ego ya me está doliendo, pues lo interpreto como que no me encuentras irresistible…y que yo sepa no lo venden al mayor, hubiera vaciado mi cámara en Gringott hace tiempo ya.**

**PD: ¿amigo por excelencia? No pierdes tu humor…**

**D. tuyo.**

* * *

_Mí D_

_Tienes razón, se lee bien, y lo del ego no era TAN en serio, si te encuentro irresistible, como un caramelo de menta relleno de chocolate, mi favorito. Pero si no me crees, pregúntale a tus conquistas navideñas…_

_PD: ya me leí el libro, Gracias._

_Pansy. P_

* * *

**Pan**

**¿Qué pasó con lo de "tuya"? y viste que si me encuentras irresistible… acabas de hacer que mi ego fuera mayor aun, espero que no te arrepientas luego. Puedo ser un caramelo para ti, si quieres me unto de menta o de chocolate, como tu digas…**

**Que bien por lo del libro. Guárdalo hasta la fecha que te había nombrado. Sin rechistar.**

**PD: ¿llevas contados los días para tu castigo?**

**Irresistible, D.**

* * *

_¿Irresistible D?_

_¡¡Merlín me perdone!! Creo haber hecho el peor daño al mundo subiendo tu ego. Ah, "irresistible Draco", gracias por los caramelos de menta. Las chicas se pelean a diario conmigo para que les regale uno… pero no creo que ninguna te imagine a ti cada vez que se comen uno…_

_PD: si los llevo contados…_

_Con sabor a menta, Pan_

* * *

**¿Con sabor a menta?**

**No sabes lo que haces…o tal vez si, y solo ahora me doy cuenta de lo pervertida que te has puesto a mi lado, no sabía que fuera contagioso, comparte tus caramelos, solo tu puedes saborearme con cada uno de ellos.**

**PD: mi amigo estuvo por allá con la madrina y me dijo que aun tienes malestar, solo espero que a la vuelta de la lechuza me digas por que #$%&/)&% no has ido a chequearte, y que ya estas mejor.**

**Sobre el chocolate. D**

* * *

_Sobre el chocolate…_

_Me estoy derritiendo leyendo tus letras, no he ido a chequearme por buenas razones, en persona te las digo. Pero ya estoy mejor. Y si se lo que hago, supongo que si es contagioso, ya veraz que tanto cuando nos veamos...los caramelos se acabaron, espero comerte a ti pronto como reemplazo._

_PD: faltan dos días._

_Saboreando la_

_Menta sobre el chocolate, Pan_

* * *

**Pan.**

**¿Solo dos días?**

**PD: replazo lo que quieras…**

**Draco**

* * *

_Draco_

_Solo Un día…ya prepare mi baúl._

_Pansy._

* * *

**Pansy**

**¿Ansiosa?**

**Draco. M**

* * *

_Draco_

_Bastante, ¿tu?_

_Pansy. P_

* * *

_**Pansy.**_

_**Hoy nos vemos…**_

_**Draco.**_

* * *

_Draco._

_Tras el ande **9 ¾**… es una cita. Nos vemos._

_Pansy_

* * *

**No es mucho, pero quise que así fuera, me gusta mucho como imprimí la personalidad de ambos escrito de sus manos…no se… ¿Ustedes que piensan? Sigan con el próximo…**


	22. Chapter 22

**Este es uno de los cap que mas me ha costado escribir, dure alrededor de una semana, fue extremadamente difícil redactar esto y llevar mis ideas a algo concreto, pues mi mente vuela, y debía relacionarlo con lo anterior…pos ya ven…disfrútenlo. Por ustedes hago lo que sea. Por cierto tiene cierta alusión a la "literatura" muggle, que muchas sabrán reconocer y sé que una sonrisa se dibujará en sus labios cuando lleguen allí.**

**# 22 en la madriguera mientras tanto…**

¡¡¡¡Hermione!!!! – gritaba histérica una chica pelirroja seguida de cerca por una rubia, y otra de cabello negro, más atrás, en la puerta de una casa alta pero terriblemente torcida, la observaban llegar dos chicos sonrientes, todos cubiertos con abultados suéteres tejidos a mano, hasta la joven de cabello negro llevaba un, verde a rayas.

Hermione acababa de aparecerse en la fachada de la madriguera, la casa de la familia Weasley, uno de sus lugares favoritos en el planeta, y uno de los más acogedores también, donde siempre habría espacio para uno más, y eras tratado como de la familia. Ginny, Pansy y Luna corrían a su encuentro tras las verjas que delimitaban sus hechizos protectores, comunes en toda vivienda mágica. Ron y Harry la observaban intranquilidad y felicidad contenida desde el umbral del hogar. Ella se dejo apachurrar por sus amigas, que le avasallaron a preguntas como locas, claro está que ella no pudo descifrar ninguna. Solo se limito a decir, "si, si, si" mientras ellas la llevaban apretada en un abrazo hasta la casa.

A los chicos no les dio tiempo ni de abrir la boca para saludar a Hermione, cuando La Sra. Weasley salió también al encuentro de la recién llegada. Que anonadada y sofocada recibió un caluroso abrazo aplastante.

mi niña,- decía Molly- ¿Cómo estas? – luego de separarse, dejándola respirar, la observo a detalle.- Merlín Hermione, esta delgadísima, ¿no estas comiendo mi niña? ¿Qué pasó? –Hermione sabía que era normal que Molly siempre lo saludara a uno con una crítica constructiva acerca de su alimentación, aunque siempre exageraba un poco, pero no aquella vez.

Hermione había rebajado 2Kg en solo una semana, pues vomitaba todo lo que se comiera, y la verdad ya se estaba preocupando, pensando en aquellas enfermedades que siempre le aterraban a su madre, la bulimia y la anemia, todas esas cosas espantosas que suelen sucederle a chicas de su edad, que por X o Y razón no se alimentan bien, la sola idea le aterro, pero se prometió comer todo lo que la señora Weasley cocinara, así tuviera ganas de vomitar, comería. Con esa nueva resolución, le respondió-

Estoy bien señora Weasley, solo que tengo un poco de hambre - y no era mentira-

Pasa mi niña, estoy terminando el desayuno…- luego se volvió a menor de sus hijos varones- Ron, sube el baúl de Hermione a la habitación de Ginny, lo siento querida, pero estas vacaciones estarán apretadas,- le comento mientras un pelirrojo y un moreno subían el pesado baúl hasta el primer piso - Fleur esta aquí, y Pansy también, así que ustedes tres compartirán habitación, ¿no te incomoda? verdad mi niña. – le pregunto Molly mientras les ponía una considerable y tambaleante montaña de tostadas a las chicas.

Por supuesto que no señora Weasley-

Se dedicaron a comer, Hermione sentía que se le revolvían las tripas con solo el olor de las tostadas, pero se obligo a tragar, tomando el zumo para ayudarse, solo le provocaban las cosas frías, jugos, helados, té frío, cosas así, pero la comida le repelía, y la verdad que no lo entendía, ella era normalmente de muy buen apetito.

Luna desayunaba con ellas, comentándoles que como su padre salía mucho a hacer "investigaciones" (vaya a saber Merlín de que) para su periódico, ella pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo sola, así que había sido adoptada por Molly como una más de sus "niñas" y pasaba allí la mayor parte del tiempo.

Pansy le contó a Hermione que el día de su llegada, 72 horas atrás, la madriguera estallo en exclamaciones, pues a Ginny se le "olvido" decirle a su madre, padre y hermanos, que ella, precisamente ella, iría a pasar parte de sus navidades allá, fue gracioso, dijo Pansy entre las risas de todas, la cara de Ron debió ser fotografiada, ya que no se esperaba que una Slytherin estuviera en su casa, después de que tanto se burlaran de ella. Y Pansy se vio obligada a disculparse, pues la verdad el ambiente acogedor y típicamente hogareño que inundaba ese rincón del cielo, la había enamorado profundamente. Ahora Molly la adoraba, eh incluso Ron y Harry la trataban de tú con normalidad.

Hermione se reía con todas, pero no comía, le era imposible tragar siquiera, les contó sobre sus propias vacaciones, que después de todo no había sido nada emocionante…solo lo normal, ella pregunto por Parvati, y Pansy respondió con cara de que su zumo estaba malo, que a Parvati debían, redactarle a su pedido, un detallado recuento de las vacaciones, de cada una, pues se ponía como loca al no saber NADA (según ella)de sus amigas, bah era por supuesto una exagerada melancólica, pues en su última carta Ginny le dedico un pergamino de 20cm ósea, todo un testamento…pero…así era Parvati.

Pasaron la tarde en el patio jugando, y para la desgracia de Luna y Hermione, el juego elegido por mayoría fue por supuesto, el quiddich…ya que Ron había mejorado sus habilidades muchísimo, Harry bien podría jugar dormido e igual atraparía la snith, Gin, bueno digamos que le daba dolor de cabeza a su novio y hermano, pues era demasiado buena, en todo, y Pansy, que demostró su habilidad escondida, bateando budglers con puntería mortal, solo Luna y Hermione sufrían montadas en las escobas, la primera odiaba cualquier tipo de pelota, y más si volaban hacia ella, y la segunda, aparte de aterrarle la altura, pues simplemente detestaba aquel juego.

oye Hermione- Ginny miraba a su amiga escribir una carta a la luz de una vela en su habitación, era de noche, Pansy se dedicaba a peinarle su rebelde cabello, desde hace mas de una hora, y ella se encontraba leyendo unas revistas adolescentes muggles que Hermione le había traído como siempre, era una pila enooorme, y ella ya iba por la quinta- ¿Para quién es la carta?- pregunta tonta.

Para Draco, ¿Por?- Ginny y Pansy se levantaron veloces, como si las hubieran electrificado. Y le arrebataron el pergamino.

HEY- grito ella inútilmente

A ver…- Pansy leía y de pronto, al segundo siguiente se encontró en la cama revolcándose de la risa, sujetándose las costillas por los espasmos incontrolables.

JAJAJAJAJAJAJA- ya las lágrimas se le había sumado cuando Ginny tomo en su lugar las letras de Hermione, que en vano trataba de recuperarlas.

Mi Draco, hoy todo normal…- leía la pelirroja- …tuya Pansy…- la miro a la cara antes de seguir a Pansy en su risa- ¡¡¡¡¡ ¿Mi Draco? ¿Tuya Pansy?!!!!! ¡¡¡Por Merlín!!!-

Ya dame acá- Hermione le arrebato la carta.

Entiéndeme Herms, es súper gracioso…- le decía Pansy

Si ya se, pero no se nos ocurrió otra manera de encubrir quien era yo…

Bueno hazme un favor- Hermione borraba lo que ya había escrito para redactar otra cosa- dile que por favor le diga a Blaise que no se olvide de mi en navidad.- puso cara de no romper ni un plato.

Ok está bien.- respondió ella, mientras una, mal disimulada sonrisa se dibujaba en su cara al escribir. Sus amigas lo notaron…hubo un silencio en el que Hermione escribía, y las otra dos solo la miraban, solo cuando la picazón se hizo insoportable, levanto la vista

¿Qué?- pregunto

¿Estás enamorada verdad?- le dijo Ginny medio burlona.

¿A que viene la pregunta?-

No, no, no, Herms, no evadas mi interrogante ¿Lo estas?- ella se lo pensó antes de responder, al final no dijo nada, solo bajo la vista hasta su pergamino para firmar y se encogió de hombros, dando a entender más que con palabras.

No me lo puedo creer, Hermione Jean Granger está enamorada de Draco Lucius Malfoy, ¿El mundo empezó a girar en sentido contrarío y no me di cuenta?-

Muy graciosa Pansy, pero yo no he dicho nada…- Hermione parecía ser del mismo color que el cabello de su mejor amiga. Rojo.

No hizo falta, y lo sabes muy bien…- Ginny ya se arropaba en su cama mienta Pansy en su colchoneta gruesa y cómoda, hacía lo mismo. Hermione se levanto en silencio comprometedor y ato la carta para Draco en la pata de la lechuza gris de Ginny.

…-

¿y no dices nada? ¿viste Ginny? Nuestra amiga se enamoro…

…-

Si vi, ¿a que no se ve tierna?

…-

Toda una lindura…

…-

Pasaron así, tentando su suerte con Hermione, hasta que las tres se quedaron dormidas.

Dos días después, les hizo su visita, Blaise Zabini, que por el solo hecho de un muy buen polvo, como decía él, se había adentrado a la boca de los leones. Ron estaba al borde de un paro cardiaco, era demasiado, dos Slytherin en su casa, y todo por culpa de su hermanita y sus amiguitas…decía…pero bueno, la verdad es que su "hermanita" era demasiado buena con las maldiciones, y ni que decir de Hermione, lo más sensato fue, no decir nada, y quejarse solo con Harry.

Pansy se perdió misteriosamente dos horas. Encubierta por sus amigas se refugio en los gallineros con Blaise, teniendo un reencuentro, más…privado, fue tanto así, que al salir, ya era novia oficial de él. Feliz era una palabra muy corta para describir su estado anímico. Estaba que flotaba y cuando se los dijo a las demás, ellas la acompañaron en el sentimiento. Ginny se ensombreció, pues ella no había logrado aun que Harry y su madre hablaran, se prometió encontrar la solución como fuera, mataría si era necesario.

Blaise, había disfrutado extrañamente su visita a la madriguera, pero bueno, cualquiera ve la casucha esa como una mansión después de haber compartido semejante tarde con Pansy…pero ese no era el único motivo porque Blaise Zabini había ido hasta allí, Draco le había encargado la misión de vigilar por el estado de salud de Hermione, así que preguntándose una ves porque su amigo estaba tan preocupado por ella, acepto la invitación a cenar.

Algo renuente al principio, pero luego se callo internamente, para disfrutar de las delicias que cocinaba aquella señora. Si, Hermione estaba rara, no comía, casi nada, y eso no era normal, y él con sus observadores ojos, vio como se llevaba la mano a la boca, aguantando las ganas de vomitar…era raro…eso lo hacía pensar en…pero no, Draco no seria tan estupido, ¿o si?, No, seguro que no.

Se fue con la duda aun rondándole su cabeza de Slytherin…pero no, no era posible, definitivamente su amigo no era tan estupido, no en ese aspecto, en muchos otros aspectos tal ves, pero en ese no. Definitivamente.

Hermione no olvidaba su malestar, pero el día en que decidió pedirle a la señora Weasley que la acompañara a ver un medico, mago o muggle, no importaba. Ese preciso día, llego un informe de la orden de que los mortifagos habían secuestrado por la zona, a un grupo de muggles. Cerca de la casa de los Drigory, y que el padre y la madre de Cedric, habían muerto defendiéndolos. Así el grupo de Voldemort, acabo con otra familia de magos… razón por la cual su visita medica quedo silenciada, bueno entonces sería la señora Pomfrey la que la examinaría, nada más llegar a Hogwarts en los siguientes días.

Arreglaban sus baúles, Pansy trataba de encontrar todas sus prendas de ropa, perdidas por la habitación de Ginny, cosa para cual había puesto el lugar de cabeza. Luna pasaba allí la última noche de vacaciones, con su baúl ya listo. Hermione ya había respondido su carta a Draco en unas pocas palabras, por que al día siguiente se verían, no hacía expresarse mucho más lo que necesitaba…y ahora se encontraba redactándole en su turno, una larga carta a Parvati, iba ya por los 30cm, cuando Ginny se levanto de un salto y se acomodo el pelo y la pijama frente al espejo.

Todas la miraron extrañadas, ella era la única con sus cosas hechas un desastre aun, y eso era porque no levantaba la vista de una revista que por error Hermione había llevado, era de su madre, y se llamaba "Cosmopolita", la dejo sobre la cama, y salio del cuarto precipitadamente, subiendo las escaleras en silencio, eran como la una de la madrugada.

Hermione tomo la revista para ver que bicho le había picado a su amiga, y con una mirada picara se la pasó a Pansy que leyó.

"_¿Tu pareja se rehúsa a hacer algo? Aquí método infalible para que lo haga bajo tus ordenes…" _

Por Merlín pobre Harry…- dijo Luna, un poco inocente.

¿Pobre? No creo que lo pase mal del todo…- dijo Pansy, y sus sospechas fueron confirmadas cuando unos gemidos sin disimulo salieron del baño contiguo. Hermione se compadeció de su amigo y su amiga, y contra las reglas, hizo un hechiza silenciador a la puerta del lavabo "libidinoso".

Ginny entro al rato, un poco despeinada, pero muy feliz y "satisfecha". Les sonrió a sus amigas antes de que con un hechizo convocador, llenara todo su baúl.

Cuenta Gin, cuenta…- le pidió Pansy-

Bueno- dijo ella relamiéndose los labios- solo diré que Harry seguramente hablara con mi madre mañana…

¿Qué? – gritaron las demás. Ginny las acallo con un gesto de la mano.

¿Y que le hiciste? ¿Un imperius?- bromeo Hermione.

No, hice algo muuucho mejor…-

Todas se sentaron a su alrededor como si de una diosa se tratara, a escuchar su lección del día, o de la noche mejor dicho.

Partieron al día siguiente, muy temprano había llegado un carro enorme que la familia de Pansy había mandado para recoger a su hija, ella se los ofreció a todos, por lo que el viaje al centro de Londres fue sumamente cómodo.

Hermione supuso que para los muggle londinenses debían ser un extraño grupo no muy común, ya que iban por los pasillos de la estación del tren, seis personas pelirrojas, más una catira con cara de loca, más ella, Pan y Harry. Que no eran, muy normales que digamos. Y muchos de ellos con lechuzas escandalosas, y un gato muy molesto.

En el andén 9/34 la gente se perdía entre el humo de la locomotora roja. Hermione trató en vano de buscar a Draco entre la gente, así que pensando que lo encontraría en el tren, se volvió para, como sus amigas, despedirse de la familia Weasley.

-Gracias por todo Molly- decía Pansy, abrazando a la señora con cariño, y ella se lo devolvía- fue un placer que me recibiera en su casa.

- Al contrario mi niña. El placer fue mío, vuelve cuando quieras.- ella la abrazo una vez más, la chica se volvió hacía los demás Weasley, agradeciendo con mucha educación, antes de subirse al tren.

-Señora Weasley, - llamo Hermione- muchas gracias por todo.

- Por nada Hermione, sabes que eres como otra hija para mi, hazme un favor y cuídate ¿si? Aliméntate. Y cuida a Ginny por mí…

Ella asentó, antes de decir adiós a los demás y subir atrás de Pansy con Luna que fue estrujada también, dejando a los Weasley con el nuevo miembro de la familia. Harry.

Buscaban un compartimiento, para atestarlo con su presencia, Luna se había perdido del numeroso grupo de chicos y chicas, para ir a no se sabe donde, seguramente con un Neville que vieron pasar.

Hermione habría la puerta de cristal de un lugar vació, cuando se vio en el suelo, oprimida por una masa caliente, y una mata de pelo negro.

¡¡¡¡¡CHICAS!!!!- era Parvati, que al vera sus amigas se había abalanzado sobre la primera que encontró.

Por Merlín Parv, ¿Por qué si dices "chicas", solo me aplastas a mí?

Porque eres la que más quiero…- le dijo Parvati ayudándola a poner de píe.

¿Si? Bueno, entonces no me quieras tanto…un día de estos me vas a matar…-todos los presentes estallaron en risas mientras se aglomeraban en el compartimiento.

El viaje de regreso fue muy parecido al de ida. Todo lleno, y todo un desastre. Hermione estaba inquieta, pues aun no había visto a Draco, y casi ningún Slytherin. Exceptuando a Pansy por supuesto, ella también estaba un poco incomoda, por la falta de Blaise, y cuando ambas con una mirada que se comprendieron a la perfección, se levantaban para ir a buscarlos, la puerta se abrió desde fuera.

-Por fin te encuentro- dijo Draco a Hermione, que nada más saber que era él, se levanto para ir a saludarlo efusivamente, dejando una cara de asco en sus dos mejores amigos hombres, y una de felicidad en las chicas.

- Estaba preocupada- le dijo ella, sentándolo a su lado.

- Si yo también.-Draco se sentó con los leones, solo importándole la presencia de Hermione. Le llevaba otra caja de caramelos de menta, que sus amigas pelearon por comer, se habían vuelto adictas al dulce.

Una hora antes de llegar, Draco se llevo a Hermione, sin excusa alguna, y caminaron juntos por los pasillos con tranquilidad, ignorando los comentarios indiscretos…estaban, ¿como decirlo?…ansiosos, por estar a solas, así que buscaron con ahínco hasta que consiguieron un lugar vacío, era uno de los últimos compartimientos del tren, espacioso, acogedor, y los más importante de todo, sin nadie que les interrumpiera.

Draco acorralo a Hermione contra una de las paredes, empujándola con fuerza, ella no se quejo, no podía, así que solo se dejo besar mientras que con su mano libre hechizaba el lugar, para que nadie entrara, viera u oyera…las manos iban y venían solas danzando en el cuerpo del contrarío, los besos de Draco tenían residuos de caramelos mentolados y a Hermione le encanto, de hecho le volvió loca, se desinhibió con sus labios comiéndoselo en el proceso, tanto que pronto fue Draco el que se vio acorralado por la chica.

Hermione le demostró lo enloquecida que estaba por él, y bajo a través de su pecho, abriendo los botones de su camisa con su boca, lo saboreo, lo disfruto, y tomo la decisión de complacerlo hasta el límite.

Por Merlín…- susurro Draco, cuando se vio envuelto en semejante placer- ¿Dónde aprendiste a hacer eso?...- la chica sonrió mientras le demostraba los conocimientos adquiridos gracias a sus amigas, y en especial Ginny, y su técnica no-verbal…

Llovía, en la estación de Hosmedage llovía como nunca, estaba todavía medio cubierta de nieve, y hacía un frío tremendo, Draco colocó otra bufanda sobre el cuello de Hermione, y todos se cerraron las túnicas escolares hasta el cuello.

Pero el aluvión de agua, no era nada, comparado con el aluvión de alumnos, salían a tropel, tratando de llegar primeros al resguardo de los carruajes, que como a principios de curso, los esperaban para llevarlos al colegió, los chicos pronto encontraron uno vacío, llamando a las mujeres que se habían mantenido bajo techo, a pedido de ellos.

Draco se colocó frente a la puerta, abriéndola para que Hermione entrara primero, el bullicio era ensordecedor, y se camuflajaba con el estruendo de las gotas de lluvia y nieve mezcladas.

Pero de pronto todo se vio en silencio, cuando a la luz verde de una enorme marca tenebrosa ilumino la escena, y una risa psicópata estallo.

Helándolos a todos.

¿Draaacooo?…-

¿Bellatrix?-

**Ya esta, ódienme, sé que me merezco la furia de todos los dementores de Azkaban y de ustedes chicas y sus respectivos progenitores y posibles descendientes, soy mala lo se, llevo toda mi vida con esa cruz a mi espalda… (¡Sí ya! ¿Y quien me cree eso?)**

**SOY MALA, y me gusta, una Slytherin por naturaleza, jejejeje.**

**Y seré más mala aun pues las dejare hasta el ¡¡¡Lunes!!! no se crean a mi también me duele…mucho, pero aprovechare las noches del fin de semana para adelantar mas la historia.**

**Contesto sus Rev**

**tormenta oscura: me alegra haberte atrapado...jejeje, sorry pero lo maximo que voy a subir son dos cap, me gusta tenerlas en ascuas, porque eso aumenta la motivacion y ademas solo estoy a dos cap adelantadas y por el bien del fic no quiero estar tan apurada...beso linda.**

**And-Musik95: asi que eres chantajista....pos te voy a ganar... y tienes razon en dos cosas, una no te la digo para no arruinar la histroria, la otra es que si, efectivamente estos dos estan desesperados por hacerlo en cuanto se ven pero...quien puede culpar a herms con semejante hombre...NADIE. yo tambien estaria asi de desesperada...esperando haberte dejado sin palabras nuevamente ILDM**

**Aleira-Meino: LINDA, ya te extrañaba...puedes dejar tooooodoos los comentarios que quieras, y se aceptan criticas, es mas les debo el honor a todas de que lean mi historia y que me ayuden cuando Draquito se me va de las manos, porque es un personje dificil, lo admito. beso linda, espero tu Rev.**

**Damascoenflor: Hola linda, las vacaiones son cortas pero prometedoras, ya te leiste la mitad, imaginate la otra...control de natalidad...bueh...jajajajaja, y para complacer al gato con botas(uno de mis personjes favoritos) el lunes subo el otro cap, dejame repasarlo y editarlo...sera por Herms, ya sabes que puedo ser MALA...jejejeje besos para ti tambien.**

**Caro: sube Prejuicio please, a veces no consigo que leer, y sin mentira alguna tu fic es uno de los que mas me gustan. estoy de acuerdo contigo, con respecto a que los amigos son para apoyar...sino no, no fueran amigos y ellos lo son desde hace 6 años, eso no es cualquier cosa...las pistas seguiran. besos. y espero que nos leamos...**

**donna008: tu tiempo es oro, siempre te lo digo, espero que lo hayas disfrutado, y aguardo tu rev largo con ansias. besos linda.**

**silviota: no te doy la respuesta, soy mala jijiji, pero una es la correcta, pero no del todo...jejeje yo me entiendo.**

**Quieren un adelanto: pues el capitulo que sigue es para las que amamos a Draco, ósea TODAS…totalmente dedicado a él.**

**GRACIAS a todas espero que no me odien por dejarlas asi pero se que me lo merezco...besos y hasta el Lunes.**

"**Yo…solo soy la mano que escribe"**

**Draco Malfoy, en mi fic obvio.**

**See you ILDM**


	23. Chapter 23

**Hola chicas, me again…se que me odian, pero como yo las quiero tanto este cap va dedicado a todas ustedes…lo siento pero no pude subir dos, no porque no quisiera, sino porque el cap que viene es demasiado importante, si no el más y debo corregirlo. Se los debo. Espero compensar mi falta con este que es súper interesante, mucho Draco para todas, jejejeje…bueno, aquí planteo nuevas dudas, y resuelvo otras interrogantes. **

**Paso a responder a sus enooooormes Rev :)**

**damascoenflor: espero que aun estes con vida, porque aun pienso continuar este fic, y el otro (date una vuelta por Derecho?...), y espero de todo corazon alegrar a la gente de chile con una hermosa sonrisa tuya, que se dibuje despues de leer este cap...**

**Caro: ya es lunes linda, y sorry desde el alma por no subir dos cap, pero de verdad quiero que el siguiente sea perfect,** **vi con mucha alegria que actualizaste Prejuicio, en un rato leo el cap y te dejo un ENORME Rev, por cierto, disculpame el atrevimiento pero... ¡¡¡¡les recomiendo a todas leer este fic de Caro, es muy bonito, sin ganas de lamer botas...jejeje**

**And-Musik95: tienes razon Draco no tiene la culpa, solo yo... :(, y no te preocupes por nada, me voy a encargar de Draco y su personalidad, esto es solo la calma antes de la tormenta...jejejeje ah por cierto GRACIAS linda por pasarte por Derecho? :) **

**Valee: bienvenida linda, siempre un gusto ver letras nuevas...disculpados los errores ortograficos, a veces yo misma los tengo y les pido disculpa a todas por eso, si bien una se equivoca escribiendo a las 2 de la mañana como a veces me pasa. gracias por leerme bonita, todo un honor. **

**Aleria-Meino: critica aceptada de brazos abiertos, me lo venia venir, pero como le dije a And-Musik, es la calma antes de la tormenta. solo estaba buscando una buena razon. ya me entenderan. y si; soy muy cruel un buen Dramione debe llevar crueldad, y este lo va a ser...pasare a ver los fic de esta chica que me dices a ver, gracias. Por cierto; espero que tu salud mental este bien con este cap. besos.**

**ahora...mi querida donna008: la chica con escaso tiempo, Gracias por tu rev, es un honor, de veras. ;) respondo tus dudas y las de todas, queria dejar el misterio pero es obvio que Hermione esta embarazada, sorry, pero...no me ames hasta que me acabes...solo digo eso, me vas a odiar? te doy miedo? entonces hago bien esto de escribir,jejejejeje GRACIAS por tu rev, me alagas siempre y alimenta mi musa de la escritura, por eso no parare, espero que todas tengan MUCHAS ganas de leer, pues este fic va para laaargo...beso linda, disfruta la lectura.**

**Ahora si a leer… **

**# 23 Navidad a oscuras.**

Draco miraba por la ventana de su habitación, a una lechuza marchar, acababa de responder una carta para Hermione, y siempre se quedaba así, junto a la ventana, esperando que la misma lechuza no le trajera una carta, sino a ella, cosa que él por supuesto sabía imposible, ¿acaso no podía soñar un poco?

De pronto cayo en la realidad, miró a su alrededor, y tomo de la superficie de su cama de negro y verde, una túnica, tan oscura como la noche, junto con una capucha de mortífago.

Miró su reloj, ya casi era la hora. Se coloco su atuendo, y luego apunto su propia sien con la varita. Un rayo rojo le pegó en la cabeza, borrándole momentáneamente todos sus recuerdos seleccionados. Hermione y todas sus cartas, ella y todas sus memorias. Parpadeo para recuperar la visión clara.

Él se sabía proteger de la legeremancia, pero nada perdía con prevenir.

Bajo los escalones de su mansión, que estaba mortalmente sola y silenciosa, contaba los segundos internamente…tic toc, tic toc, tic toc.

Era la hora.

Un timbrazo rompió la paz de su hogar, llamaban a la puerta. De pronto un elfo domestico salió disparado del lado izquierdo de la escaleras. Era diminuto, y se parecía mucho a Dobby, bueno; en realidad estos bichos eran todos igualitos. Pero este en específico era hermano de Dobby, Thymy se llamaba, y era el encargado de atenderlo, desde que era bebe.

El elfo llego a la puerta de la mansión, justo en el momento que sonaba el segundo timbrazo, y en el momento justo en que Draco ponía pie en el piso de la sala. La puerta se abrió, dejando pasar a los visitantes.

Más de una docena de personas entraban por la puerta, iban todas cubiertas por una capucha como la de él; mortifagos. Pero para Draco su identidad no estaba oculta, pues el poseía la habilidad para saber quien estaba debajo de cada fachada. Por eso ni se inmuto cuando supo que Bella estaba entre los visitantes, no se sorprendió, pues él sabía quien era ella, y en especial para el señor tenebroso. Thymy se inclinaba frente a cada hombre o mujer que atravesaba el umbral. Tocando el suelo con su nariz.

Los mortifagos no dijeron nada, ni un susurro siquiera, nada, podría muy bien seguirse el vuelo de una mosca por su sonido…Draco los miró uno a uno, a los ojos, interrogándolos sin hablar, luego con un imperioso movimiento de cabeza los guió por la parte derecha de los costados de la escalera central de su casa…pasillos largos y oscuros se extendieron ante el grupo, iluminados vagamente por una que otra antorcha flotante, los cuadros familiares estaban cubiertos de una imperceptible capa de polvo gris, velándolos en la oscuridad; condenándolos al olvido. Las puertas estaban todas cerradas con cerrojo, y eran de madera negra.

Draco los llevo hasta el final de aquel lugar, donde se encontraba su propio despacho…les abrió la puerta a sus invitados, dejándolos pasar primero. Bellatrix se entretuvo al entrar; unos segundos más que el resto, mirándolo directamente a los ojos, demostrándole tácitamente su odio... y Draco le sonrió con descaro. Sabiéndose seguro dentro de su casa.

Él entro al último. Cerrando la puerta tras si, e imponiendo el silencio más aun, cada uno tomo su puesto en la larga mesa rectangular, y rematada en su centro, pegada a la pared había una enorme chimenea de piedra negra, lisa y brillante, sobre la cual se adornaba con un espejo de forma oval. Draco se sentó al lado izquierdo de la silla central, y Snape; que también estaba allí, al lado derecho, dejando un puesto vacío de por medio, Bella se sentó a la otra mano de Draco, ignorando por completo a su familiar, viendo fijamente al frente sin pestañear…esperando estaban todos, en silencio, en angustia; en miedo.

Las llamas se tornaron verdes, y una forma serpentina se dibujo en el, tomando grandes proporciones, el fuego se fue aplacando y las figuras de las llamas crepitantes tomaban definición, un hombre, si a eso se le podía llamar hombre; se hizo presencia entre el medio de la ceniza, y sobre sus hombros reposaba su animal de confianza, Naguini, en realidad, la única cosa en la que confiaba en el mundo.

Los mortifagos se pusieron en pie, todos a uno, ante la sola presencia de su señor, y cuando el Lord se dispuso a tomar asiento, Draco aparto el lugar a su lado para hacerle sitio, mientras hacía una reverencia como las que su padre le enseño.

Lord Voldemort tomo asiento, en el medio de la mesa, mirando con fría indiferencia a todos sus sirvientes, solo a su trío competente se digno a ver a los ojos, Snape, Bella, y por último Draco, su mano izquierda, él muchacho había recuperado la reputación de su familia, haciendo trabajos peligrosos para él, y subiendo en puestos, con su discreción, su ingenio, su indiscutible talento para la magia, y no solo la oscura, Draco Malfoy se había convertido en uno de los mejores; había cumplido con éxito la misión de infiltrase a la orden, pasándole información sobre puntos débiles que Snape desconocía, y bueno, siempre era mejor dos que uno…

Ese muchacho sería su futuro, el próximo líder de los Mortifagos, si…lo podía intuir; y la intuición nunca le falla a lord Voldemort. Había demostrado su valía matando y torturando a varios muggles, e impuros, y era bien sabido su desprecio por todos esos, y por Harry Potter especialmente, y esa era la razón de esa reunión, era hora de darle al chico una nueva misión.

-Mi señor, La Orden del Fénix está en movimiento, el incidente de la semana pasada no les paso desapercibido, debemos ser más cautelosos, ellos siguen siendo más…- Snape; ocupando el lugar de más honor entre los Mortifagos, daba a el Señor Oscuro, su reporte de las andanzas de La Orden, mientras trataba de agrandar algunos datos, para asustar a los mortifagos…

-Muy bien Severus…-susurro Voldemort como si felicitara a un perro por haberle traído el periódico - es tu trabajo de estar al tanto de la susodicha orden, y también de Draco… - extendió la frase mientras todos lo miraban- Severus, quiero que te quedes al lado del viejo, vigílalo, espera el momento indicado…

-Si mi señor- no había más que decir, Voldemort esperaba el momento para deshacerse de Dumblerdore.

-Bella- llamo con una voz que en algún lugar se podría calificar de dulce, fue más bien un ronroneo cruel…- ¿Tienes alguna razón acerca de tu cometido?

-No mi señor- susurro Bella por toda respuesta- estoy cerca del objetivo…

-Muy bien, apresúrate, no quiero demoras en lo que respecta a ese asunto.

-Si mi señor…

-Excelente… ¿Draco?- interrogó mirando a su izquierda al joven de ojos claros- tengo una nueva misión para ti. ¿Estas dispuesto?

-Vivo para servirle- respondió Draco sin dejar ver sus sentimientos, como se lo había enseñado su madre.

-Muy bien… quiero que espíes a Harry Potter, quiero todos sus puntos débiles…y quiero que cuando termines lo traigas a mi…

-Como ordene mi señor- a Draco le brillaron los ojos; esa era su oportunidad.

-Quiero reportes la semana entrante, yo me encargare de hacerlos saber a nuestro señor- decía Bellatrix al grupo que ya comenzaban a marcharse, después de un par de horas frente a Voldemort, siendo interrogados, la mayoría ya quería huir. Al final solo quedaron Bella, Snape, Nott padre, Draco y el Señor Tenebroso.

-Draco, ¿Qué es del estado de tu madre?- él chico se sorprendió por primera vez en la noche, era la única vez que Él mostraba algún tipo de compasión hacía algo.

-Igual mi señor, sigue sin despertar ni reaccionar.

-¿Aun no sabemos nada de su agresor?- Draco guardo silencio unos segundos, mirando a Bella fijamente, solo cuando su tía le respondía con odio y miedo a la vez, respondió a la interrogante.

-No señor.

-…le daremos caza, y cuando se sepa quien es, tendrás el honor Draco, y el placer de ver sus ojos apagarse…- Draco miro de nuevo a Bellatrix

-Gracias mi señor, así será-

-No me decepciones…

Subía las escaleras a su habitación, de escalón en escalón, pensando en lo que había sucedido esa noche. Dejando que sus recuerdos borrados regresaran…fue al baño de su habitación, mientras por el camino se quitaba la capa y la mascara de Mortífago, y las arrojaba por el suelo o en la cama, se fue desnudando paso a paso; y quedo en su estado natural frente a la tina, que su bien conocido elfo ya había llenado con agua caliente, adivinado sus actos y pensamientos.

Se metió allí, hundiendo su cuerpo hasta el cuello en las burbujas perfumadas. Cerro los ojos mientras meditaba, y sentía salir de su piel, todo el hedor a maldad que Voldemort impregnaba en el ambiente. Se restregó con furia contenida, dejándose marcas rojas en algunos lugares; piernas, cuello, pecho y brazos, parecían haber sido golpeados y llenados de rocetones.

Una lechuza entró rauda por la ventana abierta, era gris y hermosa. El ave se dirigió derechito a él, posándose sobre un borde blanco de su bañera impoluta.

Draco tomo la carta de la pata que está mantenía estirada, e incluso antes de abrirla supo de quien era, pues el perfume florar estaba impregnado en el pergamino.

Mientras leía, Thymy entró corriendo al lavabo, con una bata de baño negra, y sus pantuflas. Draco se vistió sin dejar de sostener la carta de Hermione en sus manos. Y aun lleno de burbujas, con la bata medio cerrada y mojada sobre su cuerpo se fue a redactar a su escritorio una respuesta.

La lechuza espero pacientemente a que Draco terminara de escribir, y luego se marcho como alma que lleva el diablo...el elfo miraba a su amo perder sus ojos en la profundidad de la noche tras su ventana… "el señor era muy raro…"

Draco siguió luego de lo que pareció una eternidad; a Thymy hacía las cocinas, donde siempre le gustaba comer, ya que por lo menos no se sentía tan solo, como en el comedor enorme de aquella mansión casi vacía.

Ceno en silencio, mientras veía a Thymy y sus congéneres ir de un lado para otro, y luego ante las reverencias de sus sirvientes y única compañía subió las escaleras, atravesando en sentido contrario a su cuarto los pasillos superiores, una puertas de dos plazas se encontraba al final del recorrido, y Draco la abrió con un suspiro que alboroto el humo de su taza de té; que llevaba en manos.

-Madre, ¿puedo entrar?

El silencio le dio respuesta, pues su madre, en el mundo ajeno al suyo, nada le podía decir, la miro allí, tan frágil, postrada en la enorme cama que tanto tiempo compartió con su padre; Lucius… ¿donde estabas Lucius? ¿Dónde? ¿Puedes sentir la agonía de Narcisa? ¿Puedes?

Su mente hecho a volar, a los recuerdos, mientras observaba el impasible y hermoso rostro de su madre, inconciente, y ajena a todo, inexpresiva, casi muerta y carente de vida, pero aun así la belleza no la abandonaba, esa belleza de la que Draco era heredero supremo…se arrodillo a su lado en su ritual diario, mientras sorbía su taza de té…pensaba, meditaba. Él era una serpiente, y todos sus movimientos debían ser sigilosos.

Recordó entonces, él día funesto en que empezó su pesadilla. Lucius, que había fallado en una misión importantísima, huyo, si huyo, de miedo; de terror, pánico ante su derrota. Draco no lo culpaba, no podía, era su padre, y él, en esa situación, tal vez; tal vez…hubiera hecho lo mismo. Pero había una diferencia entre él y su padre, Draco no tenía ni hijo ni esposa, huyo dejándolos solos, y sumando ese cargo a las espaldas de su hijo, quien sufrió; mucho, estuvo atormentado por días, viendo a su mamá agonizar por la ausencia de Lucius, y por las continuas torturas que soportó a su nombre…

Entonces él tomo una decisión, la más importante de su vida, y también la más peligrosa. Después de verla tanto tiempo sufrir, después de sufrir el también, lo odio, con toda su alma, por haberlo destruido, a él a su madre, a su padre… a su familia, lo odio, y lo quiso destruir. Se unió a La Orden.

Narcisa se asustó muchísimo, pero ya era tarde para eso, el ya había sido llamado, marcado, por la Orden, y al día siguiente por Los Mortifagos. Voldemort mismo recibió su promesa, más no lo marco, no todavía…el Señor Tenebroso tenía sus propios planes para él.

Tardo días en convencerla, pero al final la mujer se dio cuenta de lo parecido que era Draco a Lucius, no solo en el físico, sino en el carácter. Ninguno de los dos se echaba para atrás después de haber tomado una decisión.

Ese día…Maldito día… discutían, era la noche anterior al comienzo de clases, y era la última oportunidad que tenía Narcisa de convencer a su hijo de retractarse, aunque sabía de antemano que era totalmente inútil. Ella gritaba, él también, ella lloraba, y él se sentía perder, pero la guerra no llego a su fin, porque alguien los invadió.

Bellatrix estuvo escuchando los gritos de los dos, tras la puerta cerrada de la mansión, iba a compartir una información con su hermana, que era una valiosa mortifaga al igual que ella. Pero se quedo de piedra al oír la conversación, sintiendo como la ira la invadía, llenándola con unas enormes ganas de matar…a su propia sangre. Draco…su sobrino, su aprendiz, ese al que ella tanto había heredado, sangre de su sangre.

Era inconcebible.

Y esa, si bien no parecía apoyarle al cien por cien, se lo callaba, se lo guardaba, y no hacía nada para pararlo, para enmendarlo siquiera…ella también pagaría.

Entro como un vendaval, empuñando su varita directamente al corazón del traidor. Lo miraba con el más puro odio, en sus venas se agolpaba ese sentimiento como un veneno, los mataría, si…sin dejar evidencia, pues ella por nada del mundo ensuciaría el apellido de su familia, los Black; porque eso eran en el fondo, su hermana y ella, las últimas Black que tenían algo puro en su sangre…

Se los dijo, se los recrimino, se los grito, estaba fuera de si, enloqueciendo más de lo normal. Ella toda temblaba, menos su mano, su mano estaba tiesa, apuntando, esperando. Decidió torturar al traidor antes de matarlo, para hacerle saber su error. Y entonces llego la desgracia.

Narcisa se interpuso entre la maldición y su hijo.

Duro unos segundos, pero la mujer estaba tan débil después de recibir tantas maldiciones con anterioridad, que su cuerpo no lo soporto más. Se desplomo inconciente en el suelo, sin despertar.

Draco se sintió morir, viendo a su madre caer de aquella manera, y también sintió la ira y el rencor subir por su torrente sanguíneo... Apunto a Bella con su propia varita sumiéndose ambos en un duelo mortal…que el chico gano, dejando a Bella en un estado deplorable antes de que la misma se desapareciera.

De eso habían pasado meses, y su tía seguía persiguiéndolo, pero nunca hacía nada frente a los demás mortifagos, y menos ante Voldemort, no lo exponía, pero lo vigilaba, y Draco sabía que a ella no le temblaría la mano a la hora de lanzarle el Avada Kedavra.

Pero algo no encajaba, había algo. Cada uno tenía en su mano un arma contra el otro, pero esa noche algo extraño hubo en la cara de Bellatrix Lestrange cuando lo vio. Había ironía, había…triunfo. Algo pasaba…algo.

Pero su plan no tendría fallas, sería perfecto; completo y preciso, tendría su venganza, tendría su paz…miró a su madre de nuevo, blanca bella y medio muerta...

Suspiró antes de levantarse darle un beso en su frente fría y salir de la habitación silenciosa.

Al día siguiente lo primero que hizo Draco al levantarse, fue escribir una carta para Blaise, tenía un par de cosas que decirle, y entre ellas el pedido de Pansy. Lo invito a comer, para compartir la tarde tranquilos, hace mucho que Draco solo convivía con mortifagos o con elfos.

Blaise llego a eso del medio día, justo a la hora de comer, Draco lo esperaba con tranquilidad en la sala de su mansión, con una copa de vino de elfo en una mano, y el profeta en la otra.

Las llamas se pusieron verdes, hasta que el cuerpo de Blaise Zabini salió de el.

- Blaise, justo a tiempo.- saludo Draco, bajando el periódico para mirarlo a la cara, el moreno le devolvió una sonrisa radiante.

- Como siempre Draco, un Zabini siempre es puntual…-

- Gracioso, pero no recuerdo que fueras puntual aquella vez que tenías una cita con esa chica horrible… ¿Cómo se llamaba? ¿Stella?- Blaise se echo a reír, mientras Draco lo guiaba hasta el comedor.

Los elfos le sirvieron con gusto, y Draco por primera vez desde comenzaron esas vacaciones infernales, disfruto una comida. Charlaron, Blaise le contaba de sus vacaciones, que no iban muy animadas a falta de buenas faldas, decía, a lo que Draco dio una pronta solución…

-Bueno si lo que te falta es una buena falda, conozco una que está necesitada…- le dijo mientras caminaban por los jardines enormes, y molestaban los pavo reales de Lucius.

- ¿A si? – pregunto Blaise, lanzando una piedra a la fuente que estaba frente a ellos. Espantando un ave en el proceso- ¿Quién?

- Pansy.- los ojos de Blaise se dispararon.

- ¿Pansy?, ¿Tu sabes donde está metida? ¿Cómo sabes eso?-

- Cálmate Blaise, ¿No y que un Zabini no pierde la compostura?- le respondió Draco con sorna.

- Que se jodan los Zabini, háblame de Pansy.- rogó Blaise al borde del desespero.

- Solo prométeme que a cambio me harás un favor.- Blaise dudo, después de todo, un favor para Draco no era cualquier cosa. Pero al final la lucha contra el celibato pudo más.

- Está bien, lo que quieras.- acepto.

- Excelente, bien –Draco sonrío - Pansy esta…-

Esa noche Draco subió a su cuarto con más tranquilidad, por lo menos sabría de Hermione por una boca de confianza, en ella pensaba, cuando al salir en pijama de su cuarto de baño, una lechuza gris, la misma de la vez anterior; deposito una carta en su mano. Draco la olió antes de abrirla, le encantaba el aroma de esa chica, le era adictivo y excitante para su memoria.

Leyó la carta acostado boca arriba en su cama, y riendo redacto una respuesta. Llamo a la lechuza para atarle el pergamino y que se marchara.

Suspiro, apretando la carta de Hermione entre sus manos, y aspirando su aroma, se dejo llevar, recordando las mucha veces que ese cuerpo calido que tanto extrañaba estuvo a su lado, sobre él, y debajo de él. Recordó su piel, su respiración, sus besos, sus manos, sus piernas, su boca, su lengua enredándose con la propia, su cabello sobre la colcha roja de Gryffindor, sobre las sabanas verdes oscuras de Slytherin, su piel jabonosa, su piel desnuda, su piel cubierta, se dejo llevar…poco a poco fue reviviendo sus placeres, extrañándola, sintiéndola, su mano lo guió, lo llevo, y él se dejo ir.

Su piel se erizaba por el aire frío que se colaba por la ventana, secándole el sudor que corría libre por su cuerpo, su respiración se aceleraba, más, más y más, gemía, mientras apretaba con una mano la cara de Hermione y retorcía la sabana negra al mismo tiempo. Con un último gemido se rindió al placer, llenándolo todo con su esencia.

Satisfecho; a medias, se dejo calmar. Dejo su corazón regresar a su pecho, dejo a sus pulmones llenarse de aire de nuevo. Lentamente con calma se lavo las manos, se quito el pijama, y así mismo se dejo caer en la cama, rindiéndose al sueño.

**¿Qué tal? ¿Les gusto? ¿Quieren más Draco?...lloraron? yo si, soy cruel, lo se...sorry. Por cierto fue muy dificil la parte de los mortifagos, de verdad necesito su opinion al respecto. **

**Sus opiniones son mi alma...**

**Desde aquí comienza el drama, bueno empezó hace dos caps, pero bueh… ¿No pensaron que los iba a dejar ser felices así como así verdad? el que viene se los traigo o mañana o el miércoles, palabra de Slytherin…no venga así no me van a creer…de Gryffindor pues…jajajajaja beso a todas. Les quiere ILDM**

"**La guerra debe pertenecer al trágico pasado de, a la historia: y no debe encontrar cabida en el futuro de la humanidad" **

**Juan Pablo II**

**See you… ILDM **


	24. Chapter 24

**Hola chicas, aquí les traigo el nuevo cap, les debo una disculpa por la espera, pero ayer que tenia planificado venir al trabajo y subir el cap sucedió algo que me desarmo por completo, sucede que una amiga mía muy cercana de la escuela de Repostería donde estudie falleció ayer por la mañana, esto lleno mi día y mi corazón de tristeza, pero ahora sé que esta en un lugar mejor, este capitulo se lo dedico a ella, que aunque no era lectora de HP igual la quiero honrar con esta escritura. Nora donde estés descansa feliz. **

**Independientemente de lo sucedido en mi vida; este cap ya estaba escrito así y debo decirles que es bastante fuerte y triste, si no el más triste que he escrito hasta el momento.**

**Disclaimer: …Jo es la dueña, yo los sueño… **

**# 24 Una razón para odiarla, una razón para matarla.**

La Marca Tenebrosa inundaba con su luz tenue y brillante todo hasta donde llegaba la vista, la lluvia arreciaba empapando el suelo terroso, convirtiéndolo en lodo, a los alumnos que se habían quedado quietos en donde sea que estuvieran segundos antes, fríos en el lugar, aterrorizados a más no poder. Solo hizo falta algo que los azoto como si fuera un latigazo, una voz femenina demente, llamando en la noche…

-¿Draaacooo?

-¿Bellatrix? – susurro Draco por una vez presa del miedo.

Hay cundió el pandemonium, todos salieron como alma que lleva el diablo, corriendo en dirección al castillos, chapoteando en la oscuridad, salpicando todo de barro, chocaban entre ellos, tumbándose en la niebla, miedo, terror, pánico se dibujaba en todas las caras, chicas lloraban mientras los alumnos de mayor edad intentaban llevarlos a todos a salvo, gritos ensordecían los oídos. Alaridos estridentes asustaban al resto.

Era tenebrosa la estación de Hosmedage esa noche.

Draco se había quedado de piedra al visualizar en la oscuridad la figura de Bellatrix, y al reconocer su voz aullándole como loba en celo. Todavía tenía la manilla de la puerta del carruaje sujeta a su mano, y Hermione aun estaba a su lado, todos sus acompañantes, chicos y chicas, Gryffindor, y Slytherin se había colocado a su lado, enfrentándose también a la mortifaga. Sin distinción.

Él saco su varita, apuntando a las sombras que iban tomando una forma femenina.

-Hola Draquito…-dijo Bella cuando estuvo a suficiente distancia, lo exacto para verle la expresión demente en sus facciones.

-Bella, ¿Qué se te ofrece?- le pregunto Draco con ironía, abriéndose paso entre los demás, Hermione camino a su lado.

-Hoy no vengo por ti mi Draco…-le dijo ella con una sonrisa muy diabólica.- vengo por tu error Draco, tú error…-él no entendía muy bien, pero sabía que no era bueno, decidió pararla, detenerla antes de que fuera tarde, pero cuando levanto su varita para pronunciar el conjuro, ella fue más rápida y con un simple movimiento de muñeca hizo volar las varitas de todos los adolescentes que le apuntaban.

Sonrió más ampliamente, y levanto con decisión su arma, dispuesta a atacar, lanzó su hechizo favorito; pero no a él, ni a Harry… sino a Hermione.

Tras un grito de agonía que llego hasta el alma la joven se retorció en el piso enlodado agonizando cada segundo, en sus ojos se agolpaban las lágrimas, cuchillos calientes le atravesaban la piel, y un dolor agudo como la muerte misma se apoderaba de su cuerpo, de todo el, sus piernas se encogían en un intento nulo de menguar el dolor. Era imposible, escuchaba gritos, pero en su cabeza nada era capaz de ser asimilado excepto el dolor.

En toda su expresión, en su máxima expresión.

Draco y Harry se habían abalanzado a gritos sobre Bellatrix, pero ella en dos segundos los hubo petrificado, obligándolos a ver la tortura de la impura…esa maldita impura desgraciada.

-No lo hago por mal Draco, lo hago por ti, es tu error, y yo lo voy a limpiar, es una sangre sucia- dijo, con un susurro, mientras se acercaba a Draco y posaba una mano sobre su barbilla para acercarse su cara- y las sangre sucias no se mezclan con los sangre limpia.- le recito como si de un niño se tratara.-como Draco no reaccionaba ella enloqueció más, si eso es posible, y le grito- ¡¡¡Una Sangre Sucia!!!¡¡¡Una Sangre Sucia Maldita Draco!!!! ¡¡¡Su vida no vale!!! ¡¡¡Su Vida es Basura!!!

-¡¡¡¡¡Suéltala!!!! – le grito Draco tomando fuerzas al sentir el dolor ella dentro de si- ¡¡¡¡¡SUÉLTALA!!!!! Suelta a Hermione, Maldita loca…

-¿Hermione? Oh Draco, Draco, Draco - chasqueo la lengua, un poco más calmada, por lo cual lucia más amenazante- ¿No me digas que te has enamorado? Que bajo has caído mi sobrino, pero no importa, después de hoy, la molestia será eliminada. ¿No te da gusto?- A Draco se le helo la sangre de solo oírla...- ¡¡¡CRUCIO!!!

Hermione sentía su alma abandonarla, e irse lejos de su cuerpo, mientras el dolor llenaba todo pensamiento. Un puntazo agudo se extendió por todo su vientre, haciéndola gritar de agonía interna, sentía que algo se había roto dentro de ella, algo grande e importante, roto para siempre e irremediablemente. Lloro, e imploro, pero solo la muerte podría escucharla.

De pronto, milagrosamente, el dolor ceso, dejando solo residuos sobre su cuerpo haciéndole recordar sus otros sentidos, el Oído, escuchaba pasos, gritos y llantos...

El tacto, sentía dolor, humedad, frío, y caliente, un líquido caliente corría por sus piernas, a grandes chorros, espeso.

Olfato; el olor le daba ganas de vomitar, pues la sangre era repulsiva, sangre en sus piernas, sangre en su boca.

Vista, divisaba entres sus ojos apunto de cerrarse el charco enorme que se extendía bajo ella, de lodo y sangre entremezclados, la túnica estaba empapada, Habla, pero Hermione no podía articular ningún sonido aparte del llanto.

La lluvia caía sobre su rostro, haciéndola tragar sus gotas desabridas, mas las lágrimas que derramaba, y la sangre que escupía. Esperaba con los brazos abiertos a la llagada de la muerte, casi le sonreía, pues estaba ansiosa por su llegada, y la mitigación del dolor que su cuerpo sentía. Los temblores eran incontrolables, y aunque ya no tenía la maldición encima, aun quedaban los vestigos de esta.

Antes de perder la conciencia por completo, Hermione vio fijamente unas pupilas grises sobre ella, le parecieron húmedas, tristes, vacías…luego todo…fue negro.

Soledad, frío, silencio absoluto, paz, soledad, pesadez, incomodidad, soledad, tristeza, llanto, dolor, soledad…

No abrió los ojos, no podía, las fuerzas le daban apenas para mantener su corazón latiendo, y eso, a duras penas, pues lo sentía oprimido bajo el peso invisible del dolor, físico y mental.

Escuchaba algo, no todo era silencio, alguien más había allí, algo se movía, entre las sombras que la envolvían, ¿O eran unas cómodas sabanas? No sabía nada. Nada.

Otro sonido, pero este lo supo reconocer, una puerta que se abría. Y luego el desastre, gritos, llantos, exclamaciones, maldiciones, gritos y llanto. ¿Quién gritaba? ¿Quién lloraba? ¿Quiénes eran…? ¿Quién era ella?

-¿Cómo está Hermione? – gritaba una chica histérica.

- Aun descansa.- respondió una mujer que supo identificar como la Sra Pomfrey- tenía un par de costillas rotas, que las cure en seguida. Pero debo tenerla bajo supervisión.- Hermione había logrado con esfuerzo abrir sus ojos, pero fue inútil, a su alrededor todo era blanco-

- ¿Por qué? – pregunto la misma chica que esta vez si pudo identificar como Pansy. - ¿Esta o no esta bien?- era buena pregunta. Había algo raro, ¿Por qué la Sra Pomfrey no les decía de una buena vez que ella estaba bien? Y así ellos dejaran de angustiarse. ¿O es que no estaba bien?

-¿Qué le pasa a Hermione?- esta vez pudo reconocer la voz de su mejor amigo, siendo secundado por el resto.- díganos por favor…-

Sus parpados se cerraban de nuevo, demasiado pesados para mantenerlos abiertos, pesados, pesados y todo fue silencio de nuevo…

-¿Alguno de ustedes sabe si la señorita Granger tiene pareja?- otra vez el ruido, las voces. ¿Por qué no le daban paz? ¿Y a que venía esa pregunta?

-Si, yo- con ternura Hermione supo que Draco había contestado la pregunta - ¿Por qué?

-Pues…mi niño, no sabes lo mucho que me cuesta decirte esto, pero… Hermione estuvo embarazada, y…bueno el Cruciatus la hizo perderlo.

Sus sentidos se nublaron de nuevo, mientras el dolor interno se incrementaba a pasos agigantados. Rompió a llorar silenciosamente, y con la sequía de su corazón, sin lagrimas, solo llorar, abrazándose a si misma mientras los espasmos de la verdad convulsionaban su cuerpo magullado. Los gritos sonaban otra vez, le parecía que llamaban a Draco, y las chicas lloraban, más de lo que ella misma podía en ese mismo momento. El sonido estruendoso de un cristal romperse resonó en la estancia como un cañonazo. Después para ella todo fue silencio. De nuevo.

Se removió con pesadez en las calidas mantas que la abrazaban, un momento… ¿Las sabanas tienen brazos? Creo que no…alguien estaba allí, junto a ella, alguien pequeño y caliente… ¿Quién eres?

-Hermione, despertaste.- era Ginny.

Intento responder pero su voz se rehusaba a salir por su garganta.

-¿Cómo estas?- le pregunto su amiga, tenía ojeras enormes, y grandes surcos de lagrimas secas en sus mejillas blancas. Hizo un esfuerzo por contestar.

-Mejor… ¿Y Draco?- tenía la boca seca

-Esta sedado. La señora Pomfrey tuvo que vendarle y arreglarle las manos…- Hermione la miro interrogativa. Ella se explico- es que luego de que le dieran la noticia, se quiso ir para buscar a Bellatrix, pero Blaise lo detuvo y de la pura rabia Draco le pego al cristal de la ventana, rompiéndolo y sus manos también, luego de eso lo sedaron para que durmiera, mira, esta allí.- Hermione miro hacía el lugar que señalaba la chica pelirroja. Draco dormía en una cama adyacente, con la túnica aun llena de barro seco…y de sangre, seca también.

-¿Por qué esta lleno de sangre?- pregunto Hermione

-Pues él te trajo en brazos…- miro a Hermione y le relato lo sucedido- veraz, cuando esa loca te estaba matando, apareció Snape corriendo y la detuvo, ella se desapareció, y como el profesor se fue a perseguirla no se donde, Draco no quiso esperar a nadie para traerte.-

Ella se levanto quedando sentada.

-Herm, ¿Segura que estas bien?-

-Si…digo no se, ¿Qué me paso?- Hermione se negaba a aceptar, necesitaba que se lo confirmaran.

-¿No te acuerdas?- Ginny la miro con preocupación, y más aun cuando Hermione asentó dándole a entender de que si se acordaba, pero no quería hacerlo.- Perdiste un bebe Herms, de Draco.

Fue hay cuando el dique se rompió, y Hermione cayo en el llanto, recuperando las fuerzas para derramar todas y cada una de sus lagrimas. Por Merlín ¡¡Un hijo!! Estuvo esperando un hijo de Draco y nunca lo supo… y ya no lo estaba, estaba vacía, sin vida en su interior. ¡¡¡Que imprudentes habían sido!!! ¡¡Que insensatos!! Ambos sabían que el riesgo de su relación era alto, y ahora habían pagado, y muy caro, con una vida inocente que no tuvo la oportunidad de opinar por su existencia. Cara fue la sentencia.

Abrazaba sus piernas, quedando en posición fetal, tratando de llenar de calor su vientre carente de vida, su pecho le oprimía de una manera tan cruel, dejándola sin aire momentáneamente. Ginny la acuno en su pecho, tratando vanamente de calmarla, menos aun cuando ella también lloraba. Y así Hermione se durmió otra vez.

Draco despertó con el sol pegándole como una bofetada, amanecía; miró sus manos vendadas y recordó todo.

La rabia creció en su cuerpo, en su sangre, en sus venas, la sentía correr como un veneno muy caliente, llenándolo de nuevas fuerzas, apretó los puños sin importarle el dolor que sintió; porque probablemente ella sufría mucho más que él. La miro, aun dormía, y la pelirroja estaba a su lado; agotada de su vigilia nocturna.

Draco se levanto con lentitud y camino hacía su camilla en pasos suaves, viéndola a cada momento, la había arrastrado con él a ese abismo, al abismo que significaba su vida, y se sentía culpable; mucho, también por su hijo, al que nunca conocería. La culpa era muy poco de lo que se merecía. Merecía desprecio, rogaba pro el desprecio, no soportaría más esa agonía, "ódiame" rogó para sus adentros, que lo odiara para que no sufriera como él. "ódiame Hermione".

Ginny despertó justo cuando Draco se paraba a un lado de Hermione y quitaba un mechón de cabello de su cara, para verla mejor, mientras sus ojos reflejaban una agonía interna que nunca creyó posible dentro de un ser humano.

-Malfoy - lo llamo en voz baja-

-¿Qué?- pregunto este, mirando por vez primera a Ginny sin desprecio, había perdido todas sus armas, era vulnerable en ese momento.

Hay algo que las chicas y yo queríamos pedirte- Draco espero por su sentencia, lo había supuesto- No te alejes de Herms- él abrió sus pupilas grises mucho más, sorprendido.

-¿Qué dices? ¿Están locas? ¿Y si algo así le vuelve a pasar?-

-No la dejes, ella te necesita, ahora más que nunca, Hermione paso por todo esto por ti, no la decepciones, no la dejes; te necesita.- Ginny lo miraba muy sería era vital que le hiciera entender su punto- si la dejas, todo abra sido en vano, y ella no se merece esto, y el niño que esperaban… tampoco.

-Pero…- él no se creía lo que oía.

-Solo…- Ginny había sucumbido a las lágrimas de nuevo- solo quédate con ella, te necesita. Por favor Draco…- con esto se fue dejándolo con la palabra en la boca.

Draco observo a Hermione, pálida por los hechos, y el la amo, pero al mismo tiempo temió amarla, con toda su alma tuvo miedo e impotencia. La rabia se hizo en su alma de nuevo, oscureciéndosela, y golpeo la pared a su lado, con la mano herida, que volvió a sangrar.

-Bellatrix…- la mortifaga se había equivocado, mejor lo hubiera matado de una vez hace varios meses, por que ahora le había dado un arma a su enemigo, le había dado una razón, una razón para odiarla; una razón para matarla.

**Ya esta…de veras lo siento, me duele el corazón muchísimo, recuerden que soy madre de una pequeña. Pero es el toque de drama que quería, muchas gracias por esperarme estos días con paciencia, y gracias a aquellas que respondieron mi mensaje privado. Nos vemos en el próximo cap, creo que el sábado si tengo la posibilidad. No tengo mucho animo hoy, solo les digo a todas que ustedes me animan el dia, y muchas gracias por la espera y por leerme.**

**Les quiere un mundo: ILDM, y cuídense mucho por favor.**

"**La muerte es solo el siguiente camino a seguir" **


	25. Chapter 25

**Hola chicas, aquí les traigo el nuevo cap, Disculpas ENORMES por la tardanza, el Internet no estuvo de mi lado. **

**Muchas Gracias por sus Revs, de verdad lograron animarme, lamento mucho haberlas hecho llorar, aunque en esto no soy muy sincera, porque de verdad estoy muy orgullosa de mi misma y de lo que logré en ese cap, de haber logrado que ese sentimiento de tristeza atravesara todas las barreras, yo también llore cuando lo escribí…este cap (de 8 páginas Word****) que también es muy dramático, pero me llena de un sentimiento de frustración…espero que sea de su agrado. Respondo Revs al final del cap.**

**Disclaimer: Los derechos de autor pertenecen a Ro, y la Warner…triste se me adelantaron… ¿Oigan se imaginan que pudiésemos llevar este fic, (o cualquier otro) al 7ª Arte…? **

**# 25 Decisión.**

Draco y Hermione se vieron esa mañana a la cara aproximadamente dos segundos después que la segunda despertó, e inmediatamente se abrazaron, sin llorar, pero con muchos sentimientos encontrados, Hermione se sentía desfallecer pero no lo haría, necesitaba fuerzas, "fuerza Herms, fuerza."

Draco busco sus labios, para expresarle así lo que necesitaba salir a gritos dentro de él. Y ella se los cedió, poco a poco, para después quedar recostada sobre su hombro.

Discúlpame.- le pidió Draco, él sabía que aparte de su madre, nadie nunca escucharía esa palabra salir de su boca, excepto ella.

No hagas eso…no te culpes.- le respondió Hermione en su cuello. Draco se estremeció ante esto moviendo la cabeza afirmativamente.

Así se quedaron, durante lo que parecían horas, aunque más bien fueron minutos, fue la medimaga las que los interrumpió.

Examinaba a Hermione para ver si podía darle el alta.

Bien, señorita Granger, quiero que me escuche muy bien, - comenzó- le voy a dar el alta, pero solo porque sé que lo último que necesita es estar aquí encerrada, pero tiene terminantemente prohibido sobrecargarse, con eso me refiero a: Nº 1 cero desvelos de estudio, 2 cero carga exagerada de materiales de estudio, no puede cargar peso por un tiempo, 3 cero mala alimentación, aunque estaba usted embarazada, estuvo mal alimentada, supongo que era un síntoma del mismo, pero ahora debe reponerse, 4 no se deprima; están jóvenes aun les queda tiempo, y 5 y más importante, esto va para los dos, cero agitaciones de "otro" tipo, al menos por un par de semanas- los miró para ver si se había explicado bien- y la quiero aquí cada dos días, para revisarla, ¿Quedo claro?

Clarísimo.- dijo Draco en voz baja.

Si sra Pomfrey, ¿eso quiere decir que ya puedo salir?

Si, vaya y coma por Merlín, se que el director les dio una baja a los dos en sus clases de hoy, así que si la veo con un solo libro se quedara encerrada aquí durante un mes.- Hermione sonrió.

Se me olvidaba, señor Malfoy, si me entero que de por casualidad volvió a agarrarle cariño a uno de los ventanales del castillo…también lo encierro.- esta vez ambos rieron.

Caminaban en silencio a través de los pasillos del colegio, sin alma que los interrumpiera, Draco fue el primero en hablar.

Hermione, quiero charlar contigo- ella lo miro.

Está bien, ¿Dónde?- le pregunto.

No, ahora no, vamos, te acompaño a tu torre para que te cambies tus amigos deben de estar esperándote.- le dijo Draco mientras la guiaba por los caminos hacía Gryffindor- podemos vernos luego de la comida, ¿Está bien?

Si claro.

Hermione pasó por el hueco del retrato de Gryffindor como muerta en vida, pálida aun, y con la ropa sucia de la noche anterior, nada mas entrar, sus amigas se le tiraron al cuello, Parvati lloraba a lagrima viva, Luna que no sabía como demonios había ido a parar allí, lloraba también un poco contra su hombro, Ginny solo las calmaba, pues ella ya se había desahogado lo suficiente.

Pero Hermione quería paz, quería soledad, aunque sabía que para sus amigas/os, era súper importante que ella les demostrara que estaba bien, así que aun renuente se sentó en unos de los sillones, entre Ron y Harry, que sorpresivamente la abrazaron, dándole su mudo consuelo. Harry la recostó sobre sus piernas, acariciándole el cabello mientras ella miraba el fuego y se relajaba, ni un alma se movía, solo los dedos de Harry sobre la melena castaña.

Fue así como ella regreso a la realidad, en los brazos cariñosos de sus mejores amigos, después de lo que parecieron siglos, ella se levanto para subir a su habitación, pues ellos ya tenían clases y ella se moría del hambre. Les regalo una pequeña sonrisa silenciosa antes de desaparecer escaleras arriba.

Nada más atravesar el umbral de su cuarto, sintió que su universo se desprendía, y se dejo caer de rodillas sobre la alfombra roja de su habitación.

No supo exactamente cuanto tiempo estuvo allí, solo supo que cuando estuvo seca por dentro se levanto y dejo que las gotas enjabonadas de su ducha le arrancaran todo rastro de suciedad y dolor del cuerpo.

Momentos antes; abajo en la sala común de Gryffindor, una pareja de amigos hablaban seriamente la situación. Ron mantenía una posición defensiva, Harry por el contrarió se mantenía neutral y escéptico, tal vez necesita algo más de todo aquello. Una prueba.

Harry por Merlín, ese imbecil debe alejarse de ella. – decía Ron acaloradamente, Harry solo miraba el fuego de la sala común dejando que Ron siguiera con su monologo-discurso, sin captar ni el 40% de sus palabras.- mira lo que paso, y eso en solo unos meses, es demasiado peligroso, ella no debería pasar por esto, no puede…-eso ultimo si que lo escucho.

Mira Ron yo también quiero mucho a Hermione, pero no creo que nada de lo que hagamos va a convencerla de alejarse de Malfoy, y no me parece prudente…y por supuesto que puede pasar por esto, ¿O ya lo olvidaste?- le pregunto mirándolo a los ojos retándolo- Hermione ha pasado por cosas peores con nosotros. –

Si bueno- le respondió Ron evadiendo la pregunta- pero esto es diferente…

No mucho, Mortifagos son Mortifagos, y Herms se sabe defender, lo que me parece es que estas dolido porque estaba embarazada.- Ron se quedo pálido- te conozco demasiado.- admitió Harry resignado- Mira, yo no la voy a juzgar, eso seria perderla para siempre, lo que ahora necesita es nuestro apoyo Ron en caso de…- no termino la frase, guardándose el resto para si… sí él tenía razón Hermione sufriría mucho más ahora, primordialmente porque eso sería exactamente lo que él mismo haría, tal vez esa era una de las poquísimas cosas que Draco Malfoy y Harry Potter tenían en común.

Hermione comía con mucha desgana en la mesa de Gryffindor, sola pues todos sus compañeros se habían marchado a clases, se había colocado un abrigo azul cielo enorme pues aunque estaban a final del invierno, aun hacía un frío de muerte, y mientras se tomaba un vaso de jugo de calabaza fresco divisaba ensimismada los copos de nieve que caían ilusoriamente sobre ella a través del techo encantado. Un beso sobre su cuello la saco de golpe de sus pensamientos.

-¡¡Draco!!- exclamo al voltearse y chocar con la mirada brillante de Draco tras ella. Él se sentó a su lado-

-¿Ya comiste?- le pregunto mientras le robaba una papa frita del plato.

- Algo- respondió Hermione, mientras se terminaba su jugo- ¿Tu? No te vi en a mesa de Slytherin.

-Como luego, ahora venía a ver si podíamos hablar juntos aprovechando que el resto de la escuela está en clases- Le dijo mientras apuraba otro vaso de bebida naranja, sin mirarla ni nada- imagínate, somos las únicas dos almas solitarias el día de hoy. El castillo solo para nosotros.

- Si bueno…-le contestó Hermione, algo confusa por su tono de voz- ¿Vamos?

Draco no respondió, solo tomo su mano, y por primera vez ambos caminaron con tranquilidad por los pasillos de Hogwarts, sin recriminaciones ni habladurías de nadie, solo ellos dos. Llegaron a un aula vacía, de los pisos superiores, y no había ninguna clase a varios pasillos de distancia. Draco tranco la puerta tras de sí dejándolos en silencio y a solas. Fue él el que habló primero.

¿Cómo te sientes?- le dijo mientras se encaminaba a la ventana y se sentaba en el marco de esta mirando desde las alturas los terrenos del castillo, ella agarró una de las silla y se recostó en la pared a su lado.

Estoy mejor…-susurro- ¿Y tú? – agrego viendo su mano aun vendada, parecía que la herida no cicatrizaba rápido, pues aun había sangre manchando la tela blanca de la venda.

No es de cuidado, si dejo de golpear las paredes de mi cuarto se me cura.- le respondió él muy sombriamente con ese dejo de humor negro, Hermione guardo silencio.

No deberías culparte- le soltó, Draco la miro por primera vez a los ojos desde que salieran de la enfermería- yo no te culpo…

Pero yo si.- le dijo él algo cortante ¿Es que nadie se daba cuenta de lo mal que se sentía consigo mismo por lo ocurrido?- fue mi culpa, desde el principio fue mi culpa- continuo, esta vez sin frialdad, solo con tristeza y dolor- lo de mi madre fue mi culpa, lo tuyo fue mi culpa, y ahora debo cargar con el peso de la muerte de un bebe que no conoceremos…Maldita sea, ¿Cómo crees tu que me siento?- exploto meciéndose el cabello con su mano derecha; despeinándolo, Hermione poso su mano pequeña delgada y caliente sobre su pierna, el muchacho cerro los ojos ante el contacto.

Cuéntame- le pidió ella en voz baja, apretando un poco su mano sobre su muslo.

Está bien…si tú quieres- se rindió Draco comenzando a relatar.

Ginny caminaba hacía la cabaña de Hagrid al lado de Luna, que increíblemente estaba más ausente de lo normal. Acababan de encontrarse a Parvati y Padma, pero ninguna de las cuatro había visto a Hermione en lo que llevaba de tarde, Padma supuso acertadamente que seguro estaría con Draco, pues el rubio también estaba desaparecido. Parvati se había relajado un poco con la noticia, e incluso Luna respiro con tranquilidad, pero a Ginny una sombra de preocupación le inundaba el corazón, y si había algo que Ginevra Weasley sabía escuchar eran sus corazonadas, y esa no sonaba bien.

Esa era la razón de su caminar silencioso cual muerto andante hacia la orca, o mejor dicho, la clase de cuidado de criaturas mágicas.

Su corazón hablaba, y ella escuchaba, y sabia que no se equivocaba…y no lo hizo.

-Por Merlín Draco,- susurro Hermione cuando él hubo terminado de hablar, su mirada estaba llena a rebosar de tristeza, una tristeza tangible en el aire; en su alma- yo no tenía ni idea…-

-Claro que no, nadie sabe, excepto Dumblerdore y Snape, y por supuesto la maldita Bella, y el desgraciado de Voldemort.- la miro y disfruto el saber que ella no era de esas que se encogía al escuchar ese nombre- Bella no le dice nada, esconde mi traición y la suya atacando mi madre, pues sabe que Voldemort seguramente nos mataría a ambos como escarmiento- volvió a ver por la ventana- por eso me caza a solas, quiere vengarse a toda costa por haber manchado el apellido de los Black y los Malfoy en el proceso, pero ya no me importa, quiero que me cace, y quiero que me encuentre…-Draco terminó con un murmullo lleno de odio y Hermione tensó la mano que lo acariciaba, solo así recordó él a su interlocutora.-

-Draco…-comenzó Hermione, pero fue interrumpida.

- Mira Hermione, eso es lo que voy a hacer, por ti, por mi madre y por nuestro bebe, ya lo tenía decidido, esto solo me da la determinación que necesitaba.

-Draco ¿Pero…

-Nada de lo que digas u hagas me va a detener, me conoces- volvió a interrumpirle- Voldemort va a caer, y Bellatrix antes que él. Yo mismo me haré cargo

-¡¡Draco!!- Le grito Hermione poniéndose en pie – Yo no quiero que te vengues…-le suplico-

-Lo voy a hacer, esta es mi decisión…-la miro a los ojos mientras se le apartaba la mano de su pierna- y por lo mismo tú y yo debemos separarnos, mientras esté en esto no podemos seguir Hermione.- ella se había apartado caminando hacía atrás.

-¡¡¡Eres un imbecil!!!- le grito mientras trataba de buscar mas palabras en su cerebro.

-Hermione… ¿Es que no lo entiendes? ¡¡¡Voy a matar a Bellatrix y a Voldemort si se me atraviesa!!!!…¡¡¡No quiero que salgas lastimada de nuevo!!!- él también estaba empezando a elevar su tono de voz.

-¡¡¡Yo me sé defender Draco…!!!-

-¡¡¡¡Pues déjame decirte que igual te ataco esa maldita ayer y que por cierto casi te mata…!!!-eso fue un golpe bajo, Hermione perdió el habla momentáneamente

-Estaré en guardia la próxima vez- dijo cuando por fin pudo hablar.

- No habrá una próxima vez, yo no la dejaré…-replicó Draco en voz baja.

-No quiero que te separes de mi…-le pidió Hermione mientras se dejaba caer en le piso, Draco se coloco a su altura frete a ella; levanto su cara por la mandíbula dejándola a escasos centímetros-

- Nos separaremos, y yo haré que me odies, que me olvides- le dijo mientras acariciaba su mejilla- lo haremos los dos; así estarás a salvo.

- No quiero estar a salvo - le dijo Hermione sin verlo a los ojos.

-Pero yo quiero que lo estés, voy a hacer hasta lo imposible, si debo hacer que me odies lo hago, quiero que vivas…quiero que estés bien…-

-¿Por qué?- le interrumpió Hermione- ¿Por qué Draco?- él guardo silencio, dejando que la respuesta llegara sola a su boca, mientras experimentaba esto se acerco a sus labios para darle un último beso y guardar el sabor en su memoria para siempre-

-Porque eres lo más importante para mi Hermione- le dijo cuando se separo de sus labios nada más hacerlo ella se avanzo de nuevo sobre los suyos, al recuperar aire termino- Y por lo mismo eres su primer blanco, eres lo que me hace vulnerable.

-Eres un imbecil- le dijo Hermione mientras caía sobre su hombro y se lo repetía- un imbecil, tonto…idiota…

Y así se quedo, incluso una hora después de que él saliera de allí sin aguantar su propio dolor y sus propias lágrimas, ella se quedo de rodillas, murmurándole que era un idiota.

Cuando por fin se levanto del suelo con las rodillas entumecidas por el prolongado contacto con la piedra fría y dura Hermione se limpio las lágrimas con rabia y dolor soltando un grito que se escucho a varios pisos…

- ¡¡¡IDIOTA!!!

**Listo ya esta, no me amen hasta que me acaben…espero sus cometarios como adolescente a los 15 y enamorada, ósea con muchas ansias…**

**Respondo los Revwies del cap anterior:**

**Primero que todo, muchas gracias a todas por su apoyo emocional, les quiero un mundo. Y bienvenidas a las nuevas lectoras: Ashley, aawdeby, anna prox de Malfoy, Valee y aquellas que me leen en el anonimato, Merci. **

**Damascoeflor: Oye la verdad muchas gracias por tu apoyo, ya estoy mejor, es súper lindo saber que cuento con la amistad de alguien que esta tan lejos, pero al igual esta cerca para mí, eres súper especial y te quiero un mundo, y por eso te voy a pedir un favor ENORME, entra en tú inbox para saber.**

**Donna008: Que tengas un feliz viaje linda, me mata la envidia, estoy VERDE de la envidia, ¡¡Paris!! Please toma muchas fotos y pásame alguna para el mail, se que es personal, pero esa es una de las ciudades de mis sueños…nos leemos a tu vuelta, tendrás mucho que leer. Por cierto, a mi tampoco me gusta mucho que se embarace Herms tan joven, a mi me pasó, y aunque mi hija es la luz de mi vida se a lo que te refrieres, por eso le di este giro, y no, Draco no lo tenía planeado, recuerda que él ya era parte de la orden antes de empezar lo suyo con Herms, él entro porque su padre quedo derrotado, y al contrario que en muchos otros fic, no quise que se metiera a mortífago para superarlo así por las malas, sino que en el paso por la maldad, se llevara a Voldemort al más allá, él no tenía nada de esto planeado, su plan se remite solo a la caída de Voldemort y Bella. Lo de Hermione fue… ¿Casualidad? **

**Caro: Hey bonita, me lleve un susto enorme cuando entre a la página y vi tu fic con 1 cap, el corazón se me paro en seco…en serio, luego entré y me emocione mucho con tu comentario, muchas gracias por todo, tú también eres un gran apoyo para mi. Y te digo que pronto pienso hacer lo mismo con los primeros cap de este fic, que algunos no están corregidos…nos leemos.**

**Anne Marie Curie: Yo tambien odio a Bella, pero seria una mentira si no te digo que es mi mala favorita, ella es mala hasta en la sangre, y es excelente para escribir de ella, buenisima...tranquila que se llevara su merecido.**

**Silviota: Si en efecto eran muy jovenes para ser papis, pero ya veran el giro que les voy a dar a sus vidas...Voldemort caera, por supuesto que si...jajajaja... **

**And-Musik98:Lloraste? yo tambien, un rio, se me hizo un nudo en la garganta cuando lo escribi, y solo dos fic en el mundo me han hecho llorar, aparte del mio, Cambiando el Pasado, y Reencuentro, asi que estoy MUY feliz por mi. ;)**

**Sandybell Malfoy: muchas Gracias po tus palabras, no me deprimi, estoy mucho mejor ahora, la vida sigue lo se, hace dos años perdi tambien a un gran amigo y bueno...ya he pasado por esto, no se preocupen que por nada del mundo dejare de escribir. Gracias Linda, muchos besos espero verte siempre en los Rev**

**Aviso, aunque aun me faltan Muchos cap para el final ya escribi este...jejeje, es..es...Nah cuando lleguemos hay lo veran...si se me olvido alguna contestacion sorry, Gracias a todas un besazo Enorme y el viernes les subo dos cap.**

**"Todo lo que necesitas es amor"**

**Jonh Lennon**

**see you ILDM...**


	26. Chapter 26

**HOOOOOOOOOLAAAAAAAA Chicas, me again, mi buen humor a vuelto triunfalmente, y todo gracias a ustedes. :) **

**aqui les traigo los dos caps prometidos en mi recompensa por haber tardado tanto con el anterior, aqui mi breve explicacion para estos: **

**Son dos cap #26 uno por Herms y el otro por Draco. el tiempo es casi el mismo...como simultaneo por asi decir, originalmente habia escrito solo este pero me dio por hacer el lado de Draco, para que entendieran mas la cosa, casi inmediatamente me arrepenti pos porque fue ENORMENTE dificil, pero lo logre, por ustedes lo que sea...les aviso que ya voy por el #29, y creo que me faltan unos 9 o 10 mas, y el Epilogo ya esta redactado. pero no se...todo puede cambiar....bueh las dejo leer...besos.**

**Respondo Rev al final del otro cap.**

**Disclaimer: Ro y la Warner poseen los derechos de autor, Draco solo es mio en mi mentecita...Muajajajajaja. ;)**

**# 26 Ignorar lo que amas.**

Ginny salio de su clase acompañada de Luna, con fuerte dolor en el pecho, y enseguida se encaminaron hacia el aula de Defensa, donde salían de estudiar Pansy y Parvati, que aun no habían encontrado a Hermione…

-¿Dónde puede estar?- preguntaba Ginny al aire

-Tranquila Gin-le respondía Parvati, trataban de calmarla pero eso parecía ser una tarea imposible, ya que la pelirroja era presa hasta de un tic nervioso- está dentro del castillo, nada malo le puede haber sucedido.

-Eso no es lo que me preocupa…-murmuro Ginny.

Subieron a la sala común de Gryffindor, y a ella entraron Gin y Parvati, dejando a las otras dos buscando a su amiga por los pasillos cercanos.

-Harry, ¿Has visto a Hermione?- Le pregunto Parvati al chico, pues su novia había corrido escaleras arriba hasta la habitación de Prefectos, al minuto se escucharon sus golpes en la puerta, y la respuesta nula desde dentro-

- No, pensé que estaría con ustedes…-dijo Harry

-pues no está y Gin está súper preocupada-Parvati había dejado sus cosas en la butaca y sentado a un lado de Ron y Seamus- ¡¡Ginny!! ¿No está en su cuarto?-

-No- murmuro ella- Harry tengo un mal presentimiento, ayúdame a buscarla- pidió

-Claro, vamos…

A la vez una muchacha castaña caminaba sin rumbo desde la torre de astronomía, pasando pasillos y escaleras sin preguntarse absolutamente nada, simplemente caminando. Hermione llevaba su cabeza con una sola palabra rondándola: Idiota.

Así fue como la encontraron Harry, Ginny y Parvati, mientras el resto iba por los pisos inferiores.

-Herms- dijo Ginny en voz queda.- ¿estás bien?-

-Si tranquila, ¿Por qué no lo estaría?- respondió Hermione evadiendo su mirada, pues Ginny tenía cierta habilidad para saber cuando una le miente con solo verle. Aunque fue inútil, a parecer olía la mentira.

-No me mientas, ¿Qué te paso?

-Nada Gin, tranquila.- le dijo Hermione caminado delante de ella.

-Si mal no recuerdo te he dicho centenares de veces que te conozco mejor que tu misma, dime que paso- le exigió, Hermione se encogió de hombros derrotada.

-Pues nada- murmuro deteniéndose- que Draco y yo nos separamos, eso paso- Ginny se enfureció.

-¡¡¡Lo sabia!!! Ese idiota nunca escucha, jodido Slytherin de mierda…

-¡¡Ginny!!- le reprendió Parvati

-¡¡¡No me importa!!! Le pedí que no hiciera eso, ¿Acaso no pudo esperar un tiempo? Maldito cobarde, ¡¡¡Aaahhh!!! Cuando lo vea se va a enterar…-

-Ya Gin- dijo Harry en voz alta llamándole la atención a su novia por primera vez- déjalo tranquilo- todas voltearon sorprendidas a verle-

-Pero que dices Harry, en primera pensé que serías tu quien se molestara con él.- le dijo Hermione-

-Es cierto, pensé que lo machacarías a golpe…- agrego Parvati-

-No lo voy a hacer, escúchenlo bien y anótenlo, porque no lo voy a repetir: estoy de acuerdo con su decisión.- todas abrieron la boca hasta su limite.- en su lugar yo hubiera hecho lo mismo, y no crean que esto me agrada,- agrego- no que quería que Malfoy la dejara, me molesta más aun, porque es una prueba de que de verdad la ama…-termino viendo a Hermione fijamente, a la chica le peso su miraba y la retiro- si no lo hubiera hecho seguramente si lo machacaría, no voy a permitir que te arrastre a la venganza que de seguro va a buscar ¿O me equivoco Hermione?- ella negó con la cabeza.- claro que no me equivoco, parézcase o no, yo también conozco a Malfoy, porque soy igual que él en muchas cosas, y esta es una.

-Merlín- dijo Parvati- ¿Estas loco?-

-No, solo sé como piensa, y es lo mejor que pudo hacer, ódiame por esto Hermione, pero en este momento estas mejor que con Malfoy…-Hermione al escuchar esto levanto su cara enfrentando a su mejor amigo-

-¿Mejor? ¡¡¡ ¿Mejor?!!! ¿Cómo puedes decir eso? ¿Cómo? Los hombres son unos idiotas, yo no quiero que me proteja, no quiero que busque una venganza inútil, eso no sirve ¿Qué va a ganar con eso? ¡AH! A ver…nuestro hijo no va a revivir, su padre no va a regresar y Narcisa no va a recuperar la conciencia solo porque mate a Bellatrix. ¿Es que no lo entiende? Si la mata no cambia nada…¡NADA! Solo que será un asesino, al igual que ella…¡¡Es un Imbecil!!...Por Merlín…- la chica se había agotado de tanto gritar, cayendo al suelo de rodillas, Ginny se agacho a su lado, sin encontrar palabras lo bastante fuertes para consolarla. Cuando su amiga se hubo calmado le pregunto.

-¿Y que vas a hacer Hermione?-

-Nada, voy a ignorarlo, que se quede con su maldita venganza…-

-Herms no digas eso…-murmuro Parvati, sin tono suficiente para que llegara a ser procesada por la aludida.

-Hermione…- dijo Ginny a su lado ayudándola a ponerse de pie.- ¿Y como vas a ignorar lo que amas? – Hermione le miro a los ojos, reflejando decisión y dureza.

-Al igual que él a mi…si quiere que lo olvide lo haré.-

* * *

Ojala todo hubiera resultado así de simple, con solo ignorar, pasar desapercibidos al otro, evadirse de la presencia mutua. Pero al hacer esto se mataban lentamente. La agonía por su lejanía los consumaba, los hería, los debilitaba…

Draco se había sumido al silencio público, era así que muy pocos sabían que era lo que le pasaba por la mente, nunca hablaba; solo observaba, asistía a sus clases con la frecuencia habitual, pero era como si no estuviera allí…de vez en cuando Hermione noto su cuerpo magullado en ciertas zonas, como sus brazos, y una vez, lo vio cojear…sin embargo, no le dio importancia, según su propia ley interna. Draco se podía ir al mismísimo infierno y por ella bien…o al menos eso era lo que todo el mundo percibía.

Lo que ella no sabía era que Draco estaba inmerso en un entrenamiento con Blaise, casi todos los días se internaban en el bosque prohibido y luchaban en un duelo. Él era unos de los mejores en esto en Gran Bretaña (modestia aparte), pero igual de vez en cuando Blaise le pateaba el trasero…

Un día vio a Pansy prepararle un brebaje a su novio, quien estaba terriblemente herido en la enfermería. Solo hay se armo de valor como para preguntar, sin saber lo mucho que le afectaría la respuesta.

-Blaise- dijo a voz media mientras su amiga le limpiaba con calma las heridas del rostro, la Sra. Pomfrey estaba ocupada con el equipo de Quiddich de Rewenclav- ¿Por qué estas así todo mal herido?

- Vaya Granger, hasta que por fin preguntaste. Ya comenzaba a dudar de que lo hicieras…-le respondió Blaise con una sonrisa chueca; muy Slytherin.-

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?- pregunto la chica.

- Que casi me como el cuento de que ya no te importa Draco…casi…- el chico se había levantado hasta sentarse para enfrentar su cara más de cerca, mientras Pansy evadía su mirada y guardaba silencio.-¿De verdad quieres saber Hermione?- ella dudo unos segundos.

-Si…-

-Draco esta entrenando, conmigo.- ella puso cara de no entender muy bien- Entrena para iniciarse a los mortifagos, para que le den la marca.- Hermione se levanto instintivamente- no te sorprendas tanto, hace meses que Draco hace esto, que trabaja de encubierto y tú lo sabes mejor que nadie.-

- Eso no quiere decir que lo apoye. – contesto ella con rabia Blaise se encogió de hombros antes de replicar.

- No, pero tampoco creo que tengas el derecho de asustarte de esa manera tan infantil, creí que eras más valiente… y que lo querías más allá de una simple marca en su brazo-

-Eso no…-

-Ya Hermione, te dije lo que debía, seguramente Draco se moleste conmigo por esto, pero no me importa, ustedes dos son tan iguales como estupidos y cobardes.

-¡¡¡El cobarde es él!!!- Grito Hermione sin creer lo que oía- él fue el que me dejo para llevar a cabo esa estupida venganza, yo estaba dispuesta a continuar…

-No creo que tu Hermione, no sepas que él hace todo esto por ti, él sufre, esta solo en esta vida, su madre agoniza, su padre huyo… ¿Sabes quienes fueron los únicos seres que lo vieron durante las vacaciones?- ella negó- aparte de sus elfos solo lo visite yo, si no contamos la calurosa compañía de un par de mortifagos y Voldemort mismo…está solo, y tu no tienes derecho de pedirle que no busque venganza, no puedes…

-Tienes razón no puedo exigirle nada, porque eso es precisamente lo que hay entre nosotros: nada.- con esto ella se volvió dándole la espalda y salio del lugar.

Desde ese día el colegio percibió en su totalidad el cambio de animo de la prefecta, castigaba a cualquiera solo por respirar muy fuerte, confiscaba cualquier objeto que se cruzara en su camino, estaba insoportable, los alumnos de primero y segundo de las cuatro casas le tenían pavor; había dejado de ser su protectora para convertirse en su verduga.

En clases también hubo un cambio, que hasta Draco se asusto: Hermione no respondía a nada. Cuando un profesor clamaba una pregunta en voz alta, las miradas se iban instintivamente a Hermione, y ella solo dejaba la vista fija en su pergamino, sin animarse a levantar la mano siquiera. Estaba vacía, y carente de emociones, solo le llenaba el rencor y la frialdad, su alma se consumaba como fuego al bosque, incendiando lo poco de ella que aun quedaba entero.

Una noche del mes de Marzo, Ginny se armo de valor, desde el día que la había encontrado en los pasillos, y le dijera que iba a ignorar a Draco, el tema había quedado vetado. Pero era evidente que su amiga necesitaba ayuda; así que se encamino muy de noche a su habitación, y contrario a los deseos de la dueña la abrió con un alojomora. Cabe decir que la visión allí la asusto muchísimo.

Hermione lloraba, sentada en el borde de su ventana viendo al vacío frente a sus pies. Ginny había visto llorar a Hermione en contadas ocasiones: cuando el ataque y cuando Draco y ella se pelearon. Para ella su amiga era una de las chicas más fuertes y menos propensas al llanto, la mujer menos débil del planeta, y allí estaba en la más completa vulnerabilidad, encogida en si misma, débil como nunca lo fue; como nunca debió de ser…

-Herms…-llamó- ¡Hermione…!

-Dime Gin…-ni siquiera intento esconder sus lagrimas, y eso asusto mucho más a la pelirroja.

-Disculpa por entrar así… ¿Estas bien?

-No.- respondió ella levantándose de la ventana y yendo a sentarse a su cama a un lado de Ginny, se acostó con la mirada perdida, mientras su amiga la arropaba con una sabana delgada, y su propio cuerpo en un abrazo necesitado.

-¿Desde cuando estas así?- pregunto Ginny con un poco de rabia que no supo disimular, reformulo su pregunta- ¿Por qué estas así?- Hermione guardo silencio un rato antes de responder…

-Va a ser un mortífago Gin, y tengo miedo por él, y más aun; tengo miedo de él. –Ginny la miró en la oscuridad.

-Si hay algo que se de Draco a estas alturas, es que nunca te lastimaría. No le temas…-Hermione negó con la cabeza.

-No temo por lo que me pueda hacer en su condición de mortífago, sino de lo que pueda hacerle a otros, me pregunto si ya habra matado, y me da miedo el saber la respuesta por que sé que es afirmativa, me pregunto si matara más, y eso es lo que me asusta…que aunque sea un asesino, un mortífago, aun le quiera, le temo a mis sentimientos por él, a mi misma.- se explico- y me da miedo el saber por lo que debe pasar, me gustaría tener otro gira tiempo, para lograr que esto nunca hubiera pasado. Quisiera borrarlo de mi memoria, quisiera poder odiarlo, pero no puedo Gin…no puedo…eso me da miedo…- la voz de Hermione le entraba a Ginny como dolorosas dagas, lo de ellas siempre había sido una relación más allá de la amistad, eran como hermanas, verla así le hería en lo más profundo de su ser…mientras ella se dormía en sus brazos, Ginny acariciaba su melena para tranquilizarla, y le susurro…

-No puedes ignorar lo que amas Herms…pero puedes darle tiempo, puedes aceptarlo…

-¿Cómo?...- pregunto Hermione más en los sueños que allí-

-Con tu voluntad, ignóralo hasta que le duela, para después darle amor…tráelo de nuevo a ti Hermione…cúralo, pues Draco tiene una enfermedad que se llama soledad…-Hermione sonrió medio dormida.

-Que poético…- Ginny rió aliviada.

-Si… ¿Quién lo diría?-

-....

* * *

Los días en Hogwarts se habían transformado en un sopor generalizado, a la casi entrada ya del verano, los cielos estaban despejados y el calor los empapaba a todos, Hermione había mejorado bastante su humor, pero aun así lloraba en las noches a escondidas de Ginny, siempre le pasaba cuando veía en Draco muestras de los duelos con Blaise, pero escondía su pesar muy bien.

Lo que ella ignoraba era que, como ya le había dicho su amiga en incontables ocasiones, ella la conocía mejor que nadie; así que para Ginny por más que tratara de ocultarlo su llanto no pasaba desapersivido. Ese día a pelirroja tomó una decisión.

-Hermione está en el baño…-dijo Pansy- ¿Qué pasa Gin?

-Pasa que aun llora…y no quiero que pase más, hay que animarla.

-Aja pero ¿Cómo?…-pregunto Parvati, Luna río ante el chiste que le venía a la cabeza.

- ¿Y si le envolvemos un Draco dentro de un pastel de cumpleaños? – las demás muy a su pesar estallaron a carcajadas.

-Por Merlín Luna, ¿De donde sacas esas ideas?- le dijo Pansy cunado recupero el habla.-

- Bueno es obvio que a Herms le hace falta "Draco"…solo decía…- se justifico la "niña" de cabellos rubios.

- Si bueno- dijo Ginny más calmada- no tenemos tiempo, hay que animarla, la vida no se acaba por un chico…-

-¿Ni que ese chico sea el mejor de Hogwarts en sus "cosas"?- pregunto Parvati-

-No, ni siquiera así.- respondió Ginny de mala gana.

-YA, creo que tengo una idea…-Dijo Luna, golpeando con un puño la mano contraría, todas la miraron asustadas- tranquilas, no pienso ir en busca de Draco y meterlo en una caja para regalo- explico- ¡¡hay que llevarla al lago!!-

-¡¡ ¿Qué?!!- preguntaron todas en voz alta.

- No me miren así, yo se que estoy loca, pero lo que Hermione necesita es compañía, y diversión; nosotras podemos darle eso…-Ginny la miro como si de repente esta estuviera bajo una luz nueva, iluminada por alguna divinidad…

-Pero… ¿En el lago?-pregunto Parvati-

- Si, en el laaagooo- dijo Luna antes de dirigirse a Pansy-Pan, si no me equivoco. ¿Hoy entrena el equipo de Slytherin verdad? - Pansy se hecho a reír de nuevo-

-Por Merlín Luna- repitió- me asustas…si hoy entrenan.-

-Pues perfecto- recalco mientras Hermione salía de los lavabos y se les unía con cara de desconcierto ante sus miradas divertidas- Hermione- declaro Luna- hoy vamos al Lago.

-¿Qué?-

**YA esta, sigan con la siguiente parte, bezasos ILDM**


	27. Chapter 27

**Disclaimer: Ro los invento Yo los reinvente...**

**#26 Confabulaciones (Simultaneo, Parte Draco…)**

Draco caminaba en calma fingida por los pasillos de Hogwarts, lo que acababa de hacer en las últimas horas aun le hacia doler la cabeza. Le pesaba el corazón, le pesaban los miembros, pero a la vez llevaba una profunda resolución desde dentro que lo hacía seguir moviéndose.

Su decisión no flaqueaba en lo más mínimo, pero la incertidumbre sobre lo conocido; por que él sabía exactamente a que se enfrentaba, era lo que aumentaba la gravedad a sus miembros.

Era doloroso cada paso que daba, pero no importaba…un segundo… ¿Él no buscaba a alguien? Ah… si a Blaise…así su mente se refresco…

* * *

Momentos antes en el despacho de Dumblerdore…

Un muchacho rubio tocaba a la puerta, llevaba unos susurros grabados en los tímpanos, una chica diciéndole que era un imbecil… tal vez era cierto.

-Adelante- respondió Dumblerdore al llamado- Ah Draco, ¿A que debo el placer?

-Profesor- Dijo Draco, inclinando un tanto la cabeza correspondiendo las formalidades y la educación con la que fue recibido- vengo a comunicarle algo importante…-el director le ofreció la silla frente a el

-¿Qué planea ahora nuestro amigo Voldemort, Draco?- se fue así, a las directas, Draco sonrió.

-Quiere que yo le entregue a Potter.-

-No me sorprende… ¿Lo harás?- le pregunto el director algo divertido.

-Tentador, pero no gracias, prefiero entregarle Voldemort a la Orden.- Dumblerdore rió

-Bueno…acepto la oferta.- esta vez fue Draco quien sonrió

-Hablando ahora en serió señor, ¿Cómo procedo ante estas nuevas ordenes? Tengo mi plan, pero me gustaría contar con su opinión.-Dumblerdore solo inclino una mano invitándolo a hablar primero.- bueno espero pasarle información falsa; por supuesto, sobre las debilidades de Potter, debilidades que nos favorezcan, como por ejemplo que le quiere a usted como un padre o cosas así de…afectuosas…dignas de Potter,- Dumblerdore rió más sonoramente- cosa que él creerá por supuesto, pero así no exponemos a terceros, porque si; por ejemplo Voldemort intenta secuestrar a algún amigo o persona cercana a Potter para atraerlo, cosa que seguro me ordenara, entonces llevaremos ante él, a un miembro de la Orden- el anciano director lo vio satisfecho- pero para eso, para que gane toda mi confianza, debo dejar que me marque.

-No veo le necesidad Draco, Voldemort viene confiadote las misiones más arriesgadas en estos últimos meses…-

-Si señor, pero sé que es solo para probarme, si me sigo negando notará algo extraño, y más si debo entregarle a Potter, debe confiar plenamente en mi confianza.

-Ya veo…- meditó el director- esto lo haces bajo tu propio riesgo Draco, sabes muy bien a lo que te enfrentas…los riesgos, y las consecuencias- Draco inclino la cabeza- sabes muy bien el dolor y los peligros, lo sabes, más que nadie porque lo viste desde niño.- el asintió con la cabeza-

-Lo sé señor, y se que puedo hacerlo- luego sé confeso- solo así voy a estar lo suficientemente cerca, de él y de Bellatrix, como para…-

-Basta Draco, sé lo que pretendes, y en todo este tiempo por más que lo intento no puedo librarte de esos pensamientos, pero no necesito oírlo de nuevo salir de tu boca…- suspiro- muy bien, estas son entonces la ordenes nuestras.

-Si señor…

-Entrégale datos falsos a los mortifagos, acércate a ellos lo más que puedas en tus posibilidades, y el día que se te ordene entregarles a Harry, deberás estar hay, llevarlo ante él, y de ser posible infiltrar bajo tu propio plan a un miembro de la orden.- lo miró a los ojos- ese día será el final Draco- él comprendió-

-Lo será señor, déle esta información a Potter por favor- Dumblerdore alzo una ceja de nuevo divertido- no se haga ilusiones, solo se lo pido porque no quiero que por su culpa las cosas salgan mal, el debe estar al tanto de todo, porque al fin y al cabo ese día trabajaremos juntos ¿No? –

-En efecto, la orden será informada también.- dijo cuando ya el chico se levantaba.

-NO, - grito- si puedo pedirle señor, por favor no informe a la orden en completo.

-¿Y eso a que se debe?- Draco dudo antes de responder, pero al final los azules ojos del anciano frente a el le aflojaron la lengua.

-Me gustaría que Hermione Granger no supiera nada de este asunto…-

-…ya veo, entonces no será informada, pero debo decirte que es inútil, esa señorita se las arregla para saber todo ¿No se si lo abras notado? – Draco no dijo nada, solo pensar en Hermione era pesado para su cerebro…se retiro en silencio.

-Hasta luego señor.

-Que tengas buen día Draco- para sus adentros Dumblerdore sonreía, pues el amor en tiempos de guerra siempre terminaban por florecer.

Al día siguiente de esa conversación al atardecer, Draco tuvo una muy parecida con Blaise Zabini, quien se ofreció voluntariamente a ayudarlo con sus entrenamientos para mortifagos, Draco en un principio creyó que era por amistad, pero el moreno se lo desmintió estrepitosamente al decirle que era la perfecta oportunidad de patearle el trasero al menos una vez.

Las horas se hicieron días, los días semanas, las semanas meses, y Draco solo vivía y pensaba en sus entrenamientos con Blaise, se había encerrado en si mismo, no hablaba con nadie, y solo asistía a clases porque era necesario para su educación.

Había recurrido a varias chicas para calmar su sed corporal, pero al cabo de varias secciones desistió de ese cometido, pues por más que lo intentara no acababa satisfecho nunca.

Ignorar a Hermione había resultado relativamente fácil en un comienzo pero después de varias semanas consecutivas la cuestión era más bien dolorosa, él sabía que ella también la estaba pasando mal, sus cambios de actitud eran una prueba fehaciente de eso, y todo el colegio lo noto…

Pero no supo que tan mal era la situación hasta que un lejano día de Marzo una bien dada bofetada, le dio de lleno en la mejilla derecha, a mitad de camino hacia los baños del segundo piso.

Era la pelirroja Weasley

-¿Se puede saber que carajos te pica?- le grito cuando la hubo enfocado bien, solo una chica le había golpeado de esa manera en su vida, y esa era Hermione…Ginny tenía la mano preparada para voltearle la cara de nuevo.

-¡¡¡¡¡Eres un jodido Imbecil!!!!- le chillo la pequeña chica fuera de sí, con los cabellos alborotados mientras gritaba.

-¿Acaso estas loca Weasley?

-¡¡¡Si!!! Estoy loca de rabia, ¿Cómo puedes ser tan idiota? Joder imbecil, ¿Cuánto tiempo piensas seguir con esta estupidez? Idiota…- ella seguía hablando con incoherencias e insultos entremezclados, mientras Draco la miraba sin creerse que hubiera perdido los estribos de aquella manera.

-¿Pero que te pasa Weasley?

-¿Cómo que? ¿Que me pasa? ¡¡¡Hermione idiota!!! Hermione, ¿Cuánto tiempo piensas seguir con esta estupidez de la venganza? – Draco comprendió.

-¿Qué le pasa a Hermione?- le pregunto.

-¿Qué le pasa? ¿QUE LE PASA? No puedo creer que tu me preguntes eso, esta mal imbecil, te voy a hacer una pregunta Draco Malfoy, en seis años ¿Cuántas veces has visto tú a Hermione llorar?- él negó con la cabeza antes de responder.

-La verdad muy poco, dos veces cuando mucho.- murmuro

-Exacto idiota, y ¿Sabes lo que hace Hermione ahora todas las jodidas noches? – él volvió a negar- Llora, llora por ti, por lo que vas a hacer, por lo que te estas haciendo, y ¿Sabes que? ¡¡¡No me gusta verla llorar!!! Se ve débil, ella no es débil, Maldición ¡¡¡No le hagas esto!!! – Ginny agoto sus energías después de tanto gritar. Draco tomó aire para contestar en su turno.

-¿Y que carajos quieres que haga? ¿Prefieres que la maten por estar conmigo? La deje para que estuviera a salvo, no por que quisiera, ¿Es que no lo entiendes?- Ginny lo miro antes de voltearse y largarse-

-Si lo entiendo, pero eso no justifica tus actos, eres un idiota hasta que te des cuenta de lo contrario, cuando la pierdas sabrás de lo que estoy hablando.

"Mierda" se dijo Draco, mientras se re-abría la herida en la mano, al golear su puño contra las piedras de los pasillos, "Mierda".

Desde ese día toda su situación se volvió aun más dolorosa, la seguía ignorando, pasando por alto las palabras de Ginny, pero aun así no podía evitar estar pendiente de ella, las últimas palabras de la pelirroja le resonaban en el subconsciente. "Cuando la pierdas…"

Así pues los celos habían vuelto a resurgir en su interior, burbujeando poco a poco como una lenta poción mortal…consumiéndolo desde dentro, observaba desde las sombra todos y cada uno de los pasos de la Gryffindor, al pendiente de sus movimientos, de todos y cada uno de ellos.

La celaba cada dos por tres, comiéndose las ganas de partirle la cara a cualquier imbecil que se le acercara a más de dos metros de ella, le hubiera gustado pero era inútil hacerlo. Draco se sentía como un hipogrifo enfurecido, con la ira carcomiéndoselo por dentro, estaba perdido y sin rumbo, un par de veces se planteo mandar todo a la mierda e ir con Hermione donde nadie les jodiera la vida, sin Bella, sin Voldemort, sin nadie, pero justo en esos momentos la imagen de su madre postrada sin despertar, superpuesta con una de ella misma sonriendo, le hacían desistir de la locura y seguir adelante con su plan.

Faltaban pocos día para su iniciación como mortífago, y esto lo llenaba de una incertidumbre que lo abrumaba, el dolor al que se vería voluntariamente expuesto, la batalla que se sabía avecinar, sus misiones a medio llevar, la orden, su madre, su padre, su veganza, Hermione, todo se aglomeraba en su mente dándole un interminable dolor de cabeza, permanente y agobiante.

Su única válvula de escape era el Quiddich… y ya ni eso, pues un buen día estaba allí tan tranquilo persiguiendo la maldita Snith con mayor enfoque que de costumbre cuando una Budgler le golpeo en la espalda…era Blaise....

**Hasta aqui llego este barco por hoy, la siguiente parte se las traigo o el Lunes o mañana mismo, todo depende de lo agetreado de mi agenda, pue estoy quemando mi estapa Grinch, que como es eso? Pues que odio la jodida Navidad!!!! tengo millones de cosas que hacer por estas fechas, asi que si puedo me doy una pasadita por aqui el fin y les subo el otro cap. Respondo Resv:**

**Damascoenflor: hola linda, gracias por ayudarme con mi otro fic, creo que es la tercera vez que escribo esto pero no me importa Muchas Gracias!!! respecto a tu pregunta sobre cuanto falta ya lo dije al principio del cap, creo que 10 cap mas o menos, tal vez llegue a los 40 y ya. no se...hay vere, en mi cabeza se esta formando un experimento de hacer otro dramione, un Short fic, de unos 5 cap, medio comico, pero no se en cuanto sea algo concreto te aviso...en cuestinoes de pistas espero haber aclarado lo suficiente aqui, Draco es un hijo de Lucius que esperabas, pero por eso le di ese toque de Harry al querer protejer a Herms, y |a discucion con Gin fue mi favorita, adoro a esa pelirroja. Un beso enorme para ti.**

**negrta18malfoy: Hombres...no se pude vivir con ellos y sin ellos es peor...jajajaja, bienvenida linda, gracias por tu rev, casi nunca demoro en subir los caps, prometo ser mas puntual, par de dias minimo. y nop, no los dejare asi, me gusta demasiado esta pareja junta como para tenerlos asi mucho tiempo, pero...ya veraz...jijijijiji, abrazos para ti, gracias por leerme, espero leerte seguido en los Rev.**

**Caro: Caro!!!! Gracias a Merlin que volviste a subir la historia, no me ha dado chance de releerla, en lo que lo haga te pongo un Rev linda. que tu mami este en embarazo es una linda noticia, apoyala mucho y tranquila que todo saldra bien, cada embarazo es distinto, no te preocupes, cuenta conmigo para todo. y tranquila, sufriran solo lo necesario. besos linda. nos leemos...**

**And- Musik95: Suerte suerte suerte!!!!!!!!!! te envio un trebol de 4 hojas virtual jejejeje; se que lo haras genial, mi mami estuvo en una coral, y canto con Dudamel!! :), y tengo una prima tia, que tambien esta en una orquesta, asi que se como son esos nervios, tranquila, se que lo haras fenomenal...mucha mucha suerte para ti...acerca de Reencuentro bueno a mi me encanta, la escritora es genial, y si no lo has leido te recomiendo su oneshot, que es algo larguito pero vale la pena, es genial, se llama Mia para simpre, Reencuentro me hizo derramar un par de lagrimas por las emociones que experimenta Herm, de verdad me senti en su piel, y si quieres que te recominde una muy muy comica de esta pagina pasate por Love Histori? no esta completa pero me rei un mundo... besos y abrazos.**

**HonneyGranger: Gracias por leerme linda, bienvenida a mi fic, y no te preocupes que yo soy adicta a seguir escribiendo...jajajaja besos. **

**bueno eso fue todo un abrazo ENORME a todas, y nos leemos en el proximo cap...**

**tenia tiempo que no hacia esto:**

**"Vivir sin amigos no es vivir"**

**Ciceron**

**see you...ILDM**


	28. Chapter 28

**Hola Chiiicas yo otra vez... disculpen el no haber actualizado el Sabado, tuve mis dificultades, pero aqui estoy de nuevo, lo siento pero no pude traer dos cap, estoy varada con el cap 29,mmi musa esta de paseo unos dias, junto con mi tiempo. Por cierto las que me han preguntado, al fic no le queda mucho...unos diez caps y ya, si todo me sale como lo deseo, y ya el final esta listo, y nada NADA en el mucdo lo va a cambiar. Respondo Revs al final... **

**Disclaimer: Los derechos de autor son de Ro y la Warner.**

**#27 Té helado**

¿Desde cuando Luna era una demente sin remedio?

Pues desde siempre esa es la respuesta…pero eso no justificaba que cometiera aquellos disparates…porque definitivamente había que estar como una cabra para hacer lo que ella en ese momento…y peor aun estaban las demás por seguirle el paso…

Locas, ya fuera una o todas, pero estaban locas.

¿Por qué? Pues porque para estar bañándose en las orillas del Lago, con las camisas amarradas en un nudo sobre el ombligo, sin zapatos ni medias, y las faldas pegadas a sus piernas, a los ojos incrédulos de cuantos pasaran por allí…bueno, había que estar locas, o simplemente no importarles nada más.

Locas pero felices. Esa era la clave de la vida según Luna.

Así que cuando se recostaron bajo las sombras titilantes de un roble a la orilla del lago, después de horas de risas continuas, nadie cuestiono la cordura de Luna, solo aplaudieron la falta de esta.

Pero el plan de la rubia estaba muy lejos de completarse, ella había pensado en todo, al contrario de lo que se pensara, ella era de las que meditaba muchas de sus acciones con anterioridad, bueno no muchas, pero si algunas.

Así que debía de tener una buena razón, para estar casi desnuda retozando con sus amigas a plena tarde en los patios escolares, la razón era atraer sobre ellas los rumores, muchos, los suficientes como para que llegaran a cierto rubio Slytherin en particular…ella había dicho claramente que Draco era solo un chico, lo mantenía y pensaba jugar a favor de su teoría, removiendo en la lejanía las hormonas de un chico cualquiera.

Por eso escogió ese lugar, muy bien podían haber compartido igual en la sala de menesteres, o en los baños de prefectos, o X lugar del castillo, jugar y divertirse era natural en ese grupo, pero en ninguno de esos lugares estaban a la vista del equipo de quiddich con uniforme verde…

El calor era agobiante y el agua muy lejos de refrescarlas les clamaba por más, las blusas de las chicas se transparentaban demasiado mas bien, sin dejar espacio a la imaginación…pero eso no venía al caso.

-Me muero del calor…- decía Parvati mientras Luna rebuscaba en su túnica.

- ¿Qué buscas Lunie?-pregunto Pansy.

-Mi varita, ¡¡Herms!!- dijo- ¿Puedes aparecer de las cocinas un poco de té?

- Si… ¿Por?- preguntó Hermione con una mirada curiosa, después de todo hacer lo que Luna diga puede ser de vez en cuando catastrófico.

- Solo hazlo Herm, confía en mí…- Hermione se encogió de hombros acostada sobre su túnica en el césped, y luego levantado su varita realizó un movimiento algo complicado con ella, diciendo

- "Accio Té".

Una jarra enorme de te frío se materializó frente a ellas, Luna sonrío sin disimulo e invocó con su varita unas paletas de la nada, luego sumergió, ante la mirada atónita de sus amigas que se había levantado en un codo para observarla, una a una las paletas, murmurando un hechizo desconocido.

Para sorpresa del resto, Luna saco de la jarra, una después de otra, helados de te, sobre las paletitas que conjuro, fríos y humeantes…como si de hielo seco se tratara.

guao- dijo Pansy al recibir la suya.

Lunie, esto es maravilloso, manejar los elementos es magia complicada, hasta a mi me cuesta…-Le dijo Hermione mientras ella repartía los helados.

Este hechizo me lo enseño mi mamá antes de morir, siempre me llevaba al río de la colina para bañarnos y me daba paletas de té para merendar, desde que estaba niña me hice adicta a esto.- contó Luna mientras ellas se recostaban de nuevo viendo el cielo entre las hojas. Sin embargo Luna no ocupaba su lugar, estaba absorta mirando dirección al castillo, pues veía subir un grupo de chicos con ropas verdes, sin embargo su vista lejana le permitió descubrir que un par de ojos claros volteaban a cada dos segundos en su dirección.

Sonriendo satisfecha se recostó en el césped logrando que un círculo perfecto se trazara entre cabeza y cabeza. Los colores de sus cabellos de se entre mezclaban, rojo, amarillo, negro y marrón, cubriendo el verde natural bajo ellas.

Horas antes en el campo de Quiddich, un grupo de siete chicos entrenaban sin descanso. Draco que era el buscador llevaba horas volando tras la maldita Snith, la atrapaba cada dos por tres, pero al momento volvía a soltarla.

Como capitán debía de estar al tanto de los movimientos de los demás, pero no podía, se evadía de la realidad mientras perseguía la diminuta bola dorada, como si esta fuera el objetivo que no acababa de alcanzar nunca, y furioso volvía a soltarla, sin importarle nada más, enfocándose por completo en sus movimientos veloces, dejando que la velocidad y el viento sobre su cuerpo aumentara hasta evadirlo completamente.

La adrenalina estaba en su torrente sanguíneo, rigiendo todos y cada uno de sus actos por completo, por eso cuando sus compañeros lo llamaron él ni escucho, solo se limito a seguir volando. O eso hizo hasta que una enorme pelota roja le dio en la espalda. Maldiciendo hasta la madre se volvió en el aire.

Era Blaise.

-¿Pero que mierda? Blaise ¿Estás loco?- su amigo río-

-No, solo baja Draco, tengo que contarte algo…- Draco cedió a regañadientes.

-¿Qué carajos quieres? ¿No te vasta con medio matarnos en el bosque? ¿Ahora también me lanzas Quaflles?- le gruño

-Ya cálmate, llevo media hora llamándote y tú de sordo…-le dijo el moreno

-Estoy entrenado.- respondió Draco tomando del agua que le ofrecía su amigo y vaciándosela por completo sobre su cabeza.

-Llevas más de dos horas entrenado amigo…y ni siquiera has visto el entrenamiento del equipo, ¿no te puedes sentar unos momentos?- le dijo Blaise con sorna tomando asiento en una de las gradas bajas

-No- respondió Draco de mala gana, pero siguiendo el rumbo del otro-¿Qué quieres?

-Nada, solo hablar contigo…-

-¿Es una broma? ¿Estas de humor? Porque si aun no lo has notado yo no.-

- Se te nota desde hace meses Draco, perdóname que te lo diga pero eres pésimo en eso de esconder las emociones…-

-Joder Zabini ¿Qué quieres?- le especto Draco perdiendo la paciencia. El muy desgraciado tenía una habilidad nata para ver en su interior como si de un cuaderno se tratara.

- Mierda, con ese humor tuyo pobre de Granger cuando se casen…-murmuro Blaise por lo bajo-

-Eso que dijiste llego perfectamente a mis oídos, y déjame decirte que si no te lanzo un Avada en estos momentos es por que mi varita esta en mi otra túnica-

-¿Ves lo que digo? – Salto Blaise melodramáticamente- ¡¡¡Por Merlín que humor!!!-

-Vete a la mierda Blaise.

-Vengo de hay…te mandan saludos por cierto.- dijo riendo Zabini bajo la mirada asesina de un Malfoy.

-¿Quién me manda saludos? ¿La mierda?- pregunto cediendo un ápice su humor.

-No…-dijo Blaise acentuando su sonrisa- las chicas, una rubia loca que esta por allá- señalo hacia el Lago a un par de metros de distancia-

- ¿Qué demonios dices…- pregunto Draco girando la cabeza en la dirección indicada, solo para lograr que su boca se abriera de la sorpresa y sus ojos se nublaran por el deseo mal escondido.-

Cinco muchachas se bañaban en las orillas del lago, jugando como niñas pequeñas, saltando de un lugar a otro y rociándose el agua entre ellas, Draco alcanzaba a ver el escaso vestuario que las envolvía desde esa distancia, así como podía por completo admirar todas y cada una de las pequeñas curvas, de un cuerpo ligero en especial.

Pero algo más lleno su interior en ese momento, aparte de la excitación claro esta…porque llevaba meses sin ver ese cuerpo específicamente con tan poca ropa, y que exudara tanta sensualidad aun en la distancia…pero no, también estaba feliz, se reía, y eso era lo que cautivaba su atención, aquella risa cristalina que a su pedido llego milagrosamente a sus oídos, llevada por el viento.

Tantos meses ignorándola, tanto tiempo evadiéndola, tratando inútilmente de aparentar que nada había sucedido entre ellos…en vano, algo así era imposible de evitar, ellos eran como dos polos opuestos, que tarde o temprano eran atraídos aun inconcientemente.

Trató por todos los medios de olvidarse de ella, de su cuerpo, de sus besos, de su piel, de su olor por sobre todo…pero le era imposible, era total y absolutamente imposible. Es más se había ganado varias reprimendas por parte de la profesora Sprout, pues en clases de Herbología estaba extrañamente ausente, pero ¿Cómo no estarlo si todos los malditos invernaderos olían a ella?

Busco varias chicas, pero ninguna lo lleno como ella, ninguna sabía a ella, ninguna olía a ella, ninguna gozaba de una piel tan suave, de una voz tan cálida, de un cuerpo tan delicado, ninguna por sobre todo disfrutaba de él como ella…

Y allí estaba, torturando su vista sin querer, siendo observada con el mayor deseo posible sobre la faz del planeta, detallada minuciosamente, cada detalle siendo absorbido por su cerebro, hasta el más mínimo…

"Que diablos…Mierda, mierda, mierda…"

-Blaise, definitivamente vete a la mierda- susurro al cabo de una hora observando en completo silencio, cuando el equipo le pedía permiso para terminar el entrenamiento, bajo de las gradas en silencio pero cuando aun estaba al alcance de los oídos de su amigo murmuro lo suficientemente alto un "Gracias", que no repetiría. Blaise sonrió satisfecho respondiendo en el mismo tono, más para el, que para el rubio fuera de su vista.

-De nada Draco…- susurro. la necesitaras, hoy especialmente.

* * *

**Lo se, algo corto, si lo siento, para las que querian un apasionado reencuentro sorry, no soy tan facil, y Herms tampoco...ni por Draco...(JA, si quien me cree eso?) la proxima tratare de subir un par de cap, si las musas vuelven a mi lado...**

**Damascoenflor: Karen, linda como te va? me alegra que no hayas pasado por esas situaciones, yo si...lamentablemente, y de Ginny, bueno yo la adoro, su caracter es de lo mejor, y para escribir sale solito. Estoy en el Fic comico pero hasta ahora no paso de las dos paginas, se me bloquea la mente, pero te aseguro que en cuanto lo tenga seras la primera en leerlo linda. Besos enormes para ti. **

**anna-prox de malfoy: linda...que quieres que te diga...le faltan mas o menos 10 cap, sorry si son cortos, asi salen, pero te cuento que el mas corto es de 7 paginas de word, una vez me lei un fic que era frustante, porque la historia era buenisima, pero la escritora no subia mas de 3 paginas, 3!!! pero entiendo lo que me dices, y tratare de que sean mas largos...besos...**

**Caro: hola chica, como te trata la vida? bueno si los hombres son un caso, pero...que se les hace???? y Draco es un HOMBRE...jajaja o no? pero como todos tiene sus defectos, la hombria, esas ganas irremedibles de querer solucionarlo todo, y de querer protegernos como si fueramos muñecas de porcelana...bueh, en fin, otra cosa, cuando acabe el fic, a todas les va a dar un patatus, hasta creo que se me paso la mano con ese final..cuando lleguemos alla sabras...besos linda, se te quiere...**

**Silviota: con cual cabeza piensan los hombres??? JAJAJAJAJAJA Herm le es fiel no porque le guarde mucho cariño o respeto o X, sino porque simplemente no le va a dar el gusto a semejante ego andante de sentirse celoso a proposito, ella no es asi, simplemente siguio con su vida...pero si le quiere, algo como lo de ellos no se puede olvidar tan facil y aun sienten esos extraños temblores cada vez que se ven...y cerca de Draco no la culpo, hasta a mi me tiemblan las piernas...besos linda... **

**deysi: Gracias linda, me alegra que te guste, espero verte de nuevo por aqui.**

**And-Musik95:** **Hey linda, que bueno que te fue bien, y te aseguro que el 18 te ira mejor aun, pues llevas la suerte y sobre todo el talento de tu lado, el reencuentro...mas adelante, dale tiempo al tiempo...jejejeje por cierto gracias por tu Rev, enorme y super inspirador, MUCHOS MUCHOS treboles de cuatro hojas para ti...besos**

**Donna008: Volvio mi chica!!!!!! Que tal Paris??? me muero de la envidia!!!!! te extrañaba linda...tenia planeado que te leyeras dos cap mas pero sorry, no pude...espero que este haya sido de tu agrado...besos enormes para ti.**

**Bueno eso es todo, me despido hasta la proxima. besos enormes les quiere ILDM**

**"No pelees una batalla que no puedas ganar"**

**Mayor Jonh Shepard, StragateAtlantis.**


	29. Chapter 29

**Hola chicas, me again, les traigo un nuevo cap, es bastante confuso, pero debe ser asi, lo escribi a eso de las dos de la mañana...sorry por no haberles traido dos, pero aun estoy varada con el 29, y no he tenido tiempo para terminarlo, espero hacerlo hoy y traerlo mañana...**

**Espero de verdad que les guste...**

**ah otra cosita, desde ahora les voy a responder sus Rev directamente, esto lo aprendi de una buena amiga...okidoki? les quiere un mundo ILDM**

**Disclaimer: Bla bla bla bla**

* * *

**#28 Beso de Dementor.**

Hermione caminaba en calma acompañada de sus amigas, estaban a mitad de los terrenos; empapadas hasta la medula, descalzas, con los cabellos sueltos y despeinados, las camisas fuera de las faldas, y las túnicas recogidas sobre los hombros siendo ondeadas al viento, iban indiscutiblemente más felices y relajadas, las sonrisas perenne en sus bocas no se debilitaba con nada.

La charla: nada fuera de lo común, chicos, guerras, clases…lo normal. Risas continuas, chistes viejos, chistes nuevos…

Hermione sentía como si un peso estuviera saliendo de su cuerpo a chorros, aliviándola como nada; mientras meditaba esto y sorbía de su té en helado, una fugaz sensación de sentirse observada la invadió, pero luego de voltear a ambos lados y no descubrir al culpable se encogió de hombros.

-¡¡¡Hermione!!!- una voz masculina la llamo a mitad del pasillo hacía la torre de Gryffindor, Parvati; Ginny y ella habían dejado a Pansy en el vestíbulo y se acababan de despedir de Luna camino a la torre de Rewenclav. Hermione se volteo, era Dean- ¿Estas ocupada?- le pregunto al llegar a su altura.

- No, voy a la torre para cambiarme. ¿Qué sucede Dean?- pregunto ella un poco curiosa mientras la sensación anterior la invadía de nuevo.

- Eehh es que McGonagal me envió para pedirte que me asistieras en clases de Encantamientos.- las otras dos se echaron a reír-

-¿Encantamientos? – repitió Hermione sin entender.

- Si, - el chico se había avergonzado, y las insistentes risas de sus compañeras no ayudaban- es que me matricule para empezar a estudiar en San Mungo como ayudante medímago, para sacar la carrera pero… mi nota en Encantamientos es pésima, y Fliwicht me dijo que debía subirla para fin de año si quería aprobar los EXTASIS el año entrante y me envió con McGonagal y ella contigo pues eres la mejor del colegio en cualquier materia…- tomo aire profundamente pues ya no hablaba, corría con las palabras- …en fin…¿Me ayudas?- suplico con cara de perrito sin hogar… Hermione se había quedado sin habla mientras las otras dos se retorcían ya en el piso de la risa.-

- Supongo…-acepto Hermione, sin creerse a lo que su querida profesora la acababa de comprometer- Esta bien Dean, yo te ayudo- dijo más convencida.

En el mismo pasillo, unos metros más atrás Draco observaba la escena con celos muy mal disimulados, pero…al mismo tiempo no podía hacer nada, ellos ya no eran nada.

Se volvió deshaciendo lo andado y perdiendo su objetivo de vista, ignorando que justo en ese momento unos ojos marrones avistaron el centelleo inconfundible de un reflejo dorado de su cabello.

"¿Draco? ¿Y ahora que?" la pregunta no dejo de rondar la cabeza de Hermione en todo lo que quedo de día y de semana.

Ese mismo Sábado Draco se encamino al despacho del director para pedir un permiso oficial para retirarse del colegio hasta el Lunes, ¿El motivo? : Los mortifagos.

-Señor debo ausentarme durante todo el fin de semana.- empezó.

-Entiendo…me imagino que ya es momento de tu iniciación…- Draco movió la cabeza afirmativamente sin articular palabra.- ¿Estas seguro de lo que haces Draco?- le pregunto el director tratando inútilmente disuadir a su pupilo de su intenciones una vez más.

-Si señor, no gaste sus palabras…- le dijo el joven sonriendo ante la insistencia del anciano.

-¿Sabes? Nunca he conocido joven mas terco que tú…-suspiro- bueno, permiso concedido-cedió

-Gracias señor, estaré aquí el Lunes a primera hora-

-Eso espero, y Draco…-lo llamo cuando ya el chico se iba- buena suerte.

Y la necesitaba…a la hora ya Draco se encontraba entrando por la puerta de su hogar, con un nudo en la garganta por lo que sucedería allí mismo al día siguiente. Thymy corrió a su llegada.

-Amo Draco- le dijo inclinándose ante él- bienvenido.

-Estaré aquí hasta mañana, sube mis cosas- respondio Draco mirando al vacio

-Si señor.- la bocesilla chillona del elfo lo saco de sus meditaciones, entonces agrego.

- Y…-

-...le preparo un baño en la tina, si señor.- termino el sirviente antes de que el pudiera completar su orden. Draco sonrió, ¡¡Que bien le conocía ese elfo!!

En Hogwarts un muchacho con gafas entraba en la misma oficina que el rubio hace pocos momentos, al recibir una invitación por arte del director de ir hasta allí.

-¿Señor?- pregunto Harry al traspasar la puerta.

-Harry, Draco partió hoy- le solto Dumblerdore, Harry se sobresaltó

-¿Hoy?- preguntó- ¿ya está todo listo?

-Si Harry, cuando vuelva Draco ya estará oficialmente en las filas de los Mortifagos.- Dumblerdore no le miraba, sino que parecía enormemente fascinado con las formas cambiantes de las nubes fuera e su ventanal. Un añillo reposaba en la mesa acompañado de otros varios objetos.

-Entiendo- dijo Harry posando sus ojos esmeralda en los objetos que ahora llamaban su atención- entonces solo queda la serpiente-

-En efecto, y cuando él se encargue de ella, será tu turno.-

-De acuerdo señor- se levanto- ¿Algo más?

-No Harry, solo buena suerte a ti también.

-Gracias Señor, cuando llegue el momento la necesitaré- Dumblerdore le sonrió al vació mientas el otro joven con un futuro negro salía de su despacho, "¿En que momento el destino del mundo mágico y muggle quedo pendido del hilo de esas dos vidas inocentes?"

* * *

-No entiendo eso Hermione…- murmuraba un chico en voz baja en la oscuridad de la biblioteca el Domingo al atardecer.

-¿Qué es lo que no entiendes Dean?- ella ya estaba al borde de su paciencia, dos mas dos son cuatro ¿No?...- ese hechizo es muy fácil-

-Fácil es para ti decirlo, pero mira que a mi no me sale nada bien…- entre ellos estaban regados en un perfecto orden una cantidad inhumana de libros sobre encantamientos curativos.

-Solo debes concentrarte en la herida sanada, visualiza como se cierra en tu mente, desea con todas tus fuerzas que la sangre deje de manar…eso es todo, luego pasa tu varita por encima en el movimiento que te enseñé y di el hechizo, no es muy difícil Dean…- lo miro nuevamente mientras el chico absorbía sus palabras- intentémoslo de nuevo- ella agarro su daga de plata y con ella realizo un corte algo profundo sobre la palma de su mano, dejando que la sangre mojara de nuevo su túnica.

-Merlín- murmuro Dean, ella no supo si por cansancio o por los chorros de sangre que brotaban de su mano- veamos…-apunto con su varita la mano de Hermione concentrando su cara en una mueca-¡Sanare!- la mano de la chica no tuvo cambio alguno, excepto porque ahora sangraba más.- ¿Lo ves? No pasa nada- ella suspiro de nuevo, al igual que lo había hecho en las últimas tres horas de su tiempo-

-Es que no te concentras. Mira- Hermione apuntó su propia mano con la varita y repitió el hechizo, la herida desapareció al instante.- ¿Ves? Es solo cuestión de centrarse…a ver de nuevo…

-Merlín,- repitio Dean apesumbrado al cabo de otra hora cuando ya comenzaba a escasear la luz- esto es imposible…-

-No es cierto. Seguimos mañana Dean…-le dijo Hermione, a ese paso terminaría desangrada si el chico no aprendía a curar heridas- una pregunta Dean si te parece tan difícil ¿Por qué escogiste una carrera tan complicada?- el chico sonrió antes de responder.

-Mi madre es muggle, y es doctora, yo crecí viéndola en el hospital curando a los demás…una vez, salvo a una chica que estaba dando a luz, - su voz fue haciéndose emocionada- fue increíble, y después de ver al pequeño niño en los brazo de mi madre y ver la cara de agradecimiento y felicidad de la chica…eso…eso es indescriptible…- dijo en voz baja llena de emoción contenida- por eso quiero ser lo mismo que ella, pero aplicando la magia, cuidar de la gente…eso es lo que me gusta…- Hermione lo miro radiante.

-Entonces piensa en eso Dean, cuando debas cerrar una herida, piensa en la gente que tu mamá curo, piensa en todo eso, y veraz como funciona- a Dean se le ilumino el rostro como si de repente Hermione fuera una diosa en la tierra.

-Gracias Hermione.-

-No es nada.

Él abandono la biblioteca antes que ella, mientras que Hermione se quedo ordenado los libros que habían utilizado; alfabéticamente y por secciones, esa era una afición que ella tenia y que a sus amigas les desagradaba, exceptuando a Luna claro estaba.

Se quedo pensativa mientras entraba al área de sanación mágica y ordenaba los libros en los estantes más altos, ayudada de un banquito.

La reja de la biblioteca de cerro de pronto resonando en el basto silencio que rodeaba la estancia, dejando a alguien entrar.

Ella se sorprendió solo lo necesario, pues era extraño que alguien aparte de ella estuviera en la biblioteca, y por la noche era mucho más extraño aun…pero se dijo que tal vez hubiera juzgado mal al estudiantado de Hogwarts y que tal vez ¡Tal Vez! Hubiera algún alumno preocupado por pasar los venideros examenes.

Solo cuando sus fosas nasales se vieron invadidas con una fragancia conocida pero lejana supo que estaba equivocada.

Cuando la vio estaba rodeada de libros como siempre, un poco rígida tal; vez presintiendo su presencia.

-Mira que sorpresa, Hermione Granger en la biblioteca- le dijo, Hermione se volteo para encontrase con la orbes grises que hace tanto tiempo no la veían de frente, su propia mirada se endureció- Por fin te encuentro sola- agrego.

-¿Qué quieres? ¿Para que me buscabas el otro día por la torre de Gryffindor?

-No te buscaba para nada, solo quería; no necesitaba verte ese día.

-¿Por qué?- le pregunto.

-Solo lo necesitaba.

-Bueno ya me viste, déjame en paz-él guardo silencio, uno tan aficciante que por fin ella exploto- ¡¡ ¿Qué demonios quieres?!! ¡¡Todo este tiempo haciendo que no existo y ahora "necesitas verme"!! ¡¡Eres un imbecil!! y yo no quiero ni necesito verte,- "Mentira" pensó él- ¡¡Déjame en paz!! ¿Si? Como has hecho todos estos meses, ve a revolcarte con cualquier tipa por hay y déjame en paz-

-No puedo.- replico él muchacho en voz baja-

¡¡ ¿Qué no puedes?!! No puedes ¿Qué? ¿Dejarme en paz? ¿O irte a revolcar con cualquiera? Eres perfectamente capaz de todo eso, sigue ignorándome Draco Malfoy… Por que yo pienso hacer lo mismo, querías que te olvidara…¡¡Entérate que eso trato!! – le grito dejando los libros que aun no guardaba en la mesa más cercana.

-¿De verdad te estas olvidando de mi?- pregunto Draco con algo de sorna- No mientas Hermione, eres pésima en eso-"¿Y que pretende ahora este imbecil?"

-No pienso discutir contigo sobre esto ni sobre nada, puedes irte al mismísimo infierno Draco.- le gruño mientras intentaba tomar el camino de salida, paso a su lado para decirle las que creyó sus últimas palabras- si querías que te odiara pues te felicito, acabas de lograrlo.- Draco sonrió antes de tomarla rápidamente de un brazo y apretarla contra la estantería a su espalda, quedando tan cerca que no había materia posible entre ellos-

-Oh no Hermione…todavía no logro que me odies por completo.- le susurro, Hermione se asustó con el tono odioso de su voz, lleno de un veneno que no le correspondía, visto de cerca Draco tenía ojeras, y marcas en las mejillas de una reciente batalla, sus ojos estaban nublados y más oscuros de los normal, detallar estas cosas aumento el estado anímico de la chica.-

-¿Qué te pasa Draco? ¿Qué diablos quieres de mi?-

Él no respondió con palabras, solo fundió sus labios en un reencuentro que se había postergado y agrandado por tanto tiempo que ya era doloroso, y fue recibido por el contrarió como un amante sediento, se recorrieron en plenitud, en un trazo tan anhelado como conocido, arrancando gemidos de ambos dueños que pronto fueron invadiendo el lugar como una marea avasallante, las manos se unieron en tan desquiciada unión, dejando lugar para los estremecimientos correspondientes.

De pronto Draco cortó el beso, separándose de Hermione tan bruscamente como se acerco, reposando su cabeza sobre los cabellos que tanto adoraba oler, aspiro su aroma, tomando fuerzas para su último movimiento, sabía muy bien que después de eso ya no habría marcha atrás, que el daño sería muy profundo.

Hermione respiraba entrecortadamente sin asimilar muy bien lo que acababa de suceder, sus labios aun le ardían, como si un veneno corriera por ellos, un veneno tan mortal como placentero.

Agonizante. Era agonizante.

Draco se separó de ella, abriendo el espacio para el aire y el odio que vendría, y cuidadosamente, como subiendo las escaleras al patíbulo; arremango la tela de su franela en la manga izquierda hasta la altura del codo, revelándole a la dueña de su amor, la marca de su odio hacia él.

La Marca Tenebrosa, de un negro brillante y recién hecha.

-Ódiame.- le dijo mientras ella llevaba una mano primero a sus labios y luego a su corazón.

- Oh por Dios… ¿Qué hiciste?- Draco solo se dio media vuelta y antes de perderse de vista contesto.

-Lo que debía.

Hermione sujetaba su corazón dentro de su pecho con una mano, mientras la otra le proporcionaba apoyo, y mientras su cuerpo amenazaba con desvanecerse, percibió como su alma la abandonaba, como si recién hubiera sido besada por un Dementor.

**AHHHHH ya esta, Que tal? entendieron el cap? les gusto? queria que se reencontraran, pero a la vez separandolos mas...MUajajajaja soy mala... tranquilas, el sufrimientos se les pasara en poco tiempo...(espero). **

**Por cierto, para cuando suba este cap y ustedes empiezen a subir Rev, habremos llegado a los 100 REVIEWS!!!!! cosa que me emociona a mas no poder....Mil Gracias a todas chicas por escribirme aunque sea dos letritas...de verdad los Rev son el alma de los fics. Las quiero un mundo. Graciaaaaaas!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**"No existen malas historias, sino gente que no las comprenden"**

**see you ILDM**


	30. Chapter 30

**100 Reviews!!!!!!! estoy FELIZ!!!!!!**

**Gracias chicas/os por escribirme esos pequeños y grandes comentarios que me animaron a ser cada dia mejor, les quiero un mundo!!!**

**Y en las buenas noticias les informo que las musas volvieron a mi, y que en su honor ayer no dormi nadita, me acoste a eso de las 3 o 4 de la mañana....pero redacte estos dos cap que les he traido en agradecimientos por su lectura constante, y todos sus hermosos Rev, que tanto amo... y de paso las musas me agraciaron dandome las ideas necesarias para redactar el primer cap de mi siguiente fic, que publicare bien termine este...otra cosa, And-Musik, en el 30 esta lo que me pediste, hice lo que pude, espero que sea de tu agrado hermosa...**

**Bueno las dejo leer...enjoy ah Disclaimer para los dos caps: Ro posee los derechos de autor, y yo no gano mas que satifaccion emocional y mental al escribir.**

**# 29 Rencor, Ira y Confusión. **

"Mortífago" esa sola palabra rondaba la cabeza de Hermione, causándole un dolor de cabeza permanente, incluso había recurrido a los famosos hechizos tranquilizantes de Pansy, y ni eso…ni todas las pociones calmantes del mundo podían sacar a esa chica de semejante agonía.

¿Qué sentía?

¿Rabia? ¿Dolor? ¿Tristeza? ¿Furia? ¿Decepción? ¿Todo junto?

No lo sabía, solo que su cerebro no acababa de asimilar que Draco en verdad fuera un Mortífago y que, el llevar sus planes vengativos estuviera tan en serio y tan cerca.

¿Miedo? Si eso seguro, miedo de que hasta que punto era capaz de llegar el chico en sus objetivos, y la determinación que poseía.

Miedo…miedo de no poder olvidarlo ni siquiera con tan fehaciente prueba de sus intenciones, y del pedido expreso y casi rogado de odiarlo.

No podía olvidarlo, y al parecer él tampoco, pues si antes la ignoraba ahora no hacía el más mínimo esfuerzo por ocultar nada, exceptuando la marca en su brazo.

La miraba cada dos por tres, de manera en que solo ella sentía la quemada del hierro de sus ojos grises sobre su persona.

En los pasillos se lo cruzaba más de lo normal, en clases ya no guardaba los respectivos 5 o 4 puestos de diferencia, en el comedor Hermione se vio obligada de nuevo a sentarse de espalda a la mesa de Slytherin por que el rubio la enfrentaba incluso a tres mesas de por medio, logrando que; en un par de veces a la chica le diera indigestión por comer con tanto nervio.

Ella definitivamente no entendía cual era el punto de todo aquello, porque si era que ella se hartara, pues un trofeo debía enviarle...

¡¡Maldito sea el día en que poso sus ojos en semejante ser!!

Si quería probar que volvía a ser el mismo imbecil que a principio de año, no un trofeo, sino una estatua debía mandar a hacerle, pues el muy desgraciado era un dolor en el trasero.

No podía tenerlo pero tampoco la dejaba olvidarlo.

¿Cuál era el punto de todo aquello? La tortura infinita, pues estaba resultando, Hermione definitivamente no sabia de que iba el rubio.

Era tanto así la angustiosa situación, que Hermione se vio obligada a llevarse los libros de la biblioteca y estudiar para los examenes de fin de curso en su habitación, encerrada donde nadie, y especialmente ningún Slytherin y menos rubio, podían seguirla.

Ah, y debía sumar a su caos cotidiano el asunto pequeñito, diminuto, insignificante, y jodidamente insoportable de que Dean Tomas la siguiera allá a donde fuera para hacerle preguntas sobre Encantamientos que hasta un bebe de primero podría resolver…definitivamente había comprobado que sus dotes docentes eran nu-las.

Ginny y Pansy la acompañaban en el sentimiento y como la primera había salido con el blanco de sus frustraciones docentes…no tuvo ninguna piedad la pelirroja en echarlo con palabras nada amables cada vez que su presencia la agobiaba.

Draco por su parte había encontrado una nueva manera de reprenderse mental y físicamente por lo que había hecho. La marca le ardía sobre la piel blanca y pálida de su antebrazo, pero eso no era nada, NADA, con lo que le dolía estar tan cerca de Hermione y no poder ni tocarla, dejarse invadir por su aroma en las clases que compartían, y no poder aspirarlo directamente de su cuello, era una tortura lenta minuciosa.

Masoquista, Draco Malfoy era masoquista.

Y lo peor de todo no era eso, sino que él sabía que ella aun no lo había olvidado, que ella era carcomida por el mismo deseo enfermizo, y que su paciencia estaba al borde.

Lo sabía; lo intuía.

Por otro lado la misión de Draco marchaba no muy bien; por lo cual él chico gozaba de un nuevo y punzante dolor de cabeza.

Se suponía que debía entregar datos falsos sobre Potter a los Mortifagos, pero Bella desde adentro estaba frustrando sus planes, rebatía la teoría de que Dumblerdore era el ser más importante para el "cuatro ojos", pero hasta Draco debía admitir que era una información sin mucha veracidad, muy inconveniente para el grupo oscuro, pero lo malo era que ahora Bella se había empeñado en capturar a los traidores a la sangre amigos de Potter y llamar su atención, pues era bien conocida en el mundo mágico su amistad.

Jodidos, estaban jodidos.

Y a Voldemort le gustaba la idea.

Por eso una tarde de la última semana de clases, Draco caminaba apresurado por los pasillos del castillo, buscando a quien en su vida se imagino tratando de localizar tan desesperadamente, a Potter.

Había preguntado a más de uno, logrando que la mayoría de sus interlocutores lo miraran como si estuviera demente, desquiciado o drogado por alguna poción rara de Snape, ósea… ¿él buscando a Harry Potter? pues si.

Y era de urgencia.

Cuando lo encontró ya estaba anocheciendo y por poco no lo estrangula al notar el "motivo" de su desaparición pública, al divisar una melena rojo fuego perderse por el pasillo principal…

-¡¡¡Potter!!!- lo llamo. El chico volteo de inmediato al reconocer la voz que lo llamaba.

-¿Malfoy? – cuando el rubio se le hubo acercado lo suficiente le especto- ¿Estas demente Malfoy? No te me puedes acercar a los pasillos para hablar de lo que me imagino que me vas a hablar- Draco lo miro con ganas de matarle. "¿Qué se creía esta imbecil?"

-Mira idiota, guárdate tus incongruencias para otros…de ti he escuchado lo suficiente por un año, o por toda la vida, pero para nuestra desgracia mutua debemos mantener "esta" conversación.- luego agrego con un tono más venenoso- además no estuviera aquí rematado idiota, hablando contigo a mitad de un pasillo, si tú; grandísimo imbecil, no te hubieras desaparecido medio día con tu noviecita para revolcarte con ella en la sala de los menesteres- señalo la pared a su lado izquierdo logrando que Harry imitara el color del cabello de su novia.- si me pasara el día revolcándome por hay, al menos tendría la madures de no quejarme de cómo o cuando por fin me encuentran- termino Draco mirando triunfal al "cuatro ojos" con quien debía trabajar, sin contar que este le respondería con igual saña-

-Si bueno, al menos yo tengo a mi novia con quien revolcarme todas las tardes.- Draco lo miro furioso, mientras Harry se recostaba en la pared triunfante al fin. Ese argumento no se podía rebatir.- Ya Malfoy, después de que matemos a Voldemort, nos matamos entre nosotros en un duelo, ¿No quedamos en eso?...-

-Espero ese día con ansias Potter, en el que por fin me pueda encargar de ti…

-Si, si, si, y de Bellatrix, y de Rodolphus, y de Ron, y ah de Krum por haber besado a Hermione en cuarto, y ¿Quien más?...- Harry contaba con los dedos sumamente divertido, a sabiendas de que Draco no podría hacerle nada aun…

-Ya cállate imbecil.- le especto Draco colocándose en la pared de enfrente con los brazos cruzados-

-El sentimiento es mutuo Malfoy…ahora, después de toda esta demostración de afecto… ¿Qué mas querías decirme?-

-¿Sabes? Me encantaría arreglar esto de manera que Voldemort y tú se matasen al mismo tiempo, así dos molestias menos para el mundo.- le dijo Draco con cara de fastidio.

-Gracioso…ahora Malfoy, habla o déjame en paz, tengo cosas que hacer aparte de hablar contigo.- Draco se encogió de hombros viendo la discusión terminada, y con una cabezada le indico que caminara a su lado, se movieron en silencio hasta dar con un pasillo, mas aislado.

-Tienes un problema Potter y grande, y digo tienes porque a mi no me incumbe, solo te lo comunico- le dijo cuando estuvieron a solas, Harry escrudiñó su cara en la oscuridad.-

-¿Qué pasa?- le pregunto

-Los Weasley, Voldemort va tras ellos…- le respondió, mientras el otro chico empalidecía-

-¿Y como es eso posible?- le pregunto la borde de perder la paciencia.

-Pues… fue idea de Bella, sabes muy bien que lo tuyo con la pelirroja es muy bien conocido por la comunidad mágica, ya sabes, todo el mundo quiere saber Todo del "Gran Harry Potter" o como sea, y bueno tu amistad con la comadreja también es conocida así que…no me extraña que los mortifagos estén tan interesados en apresarlos-le contó acentuando con una mueca todo su relato- ¿Qué vas a hacer? No se comen mi cuento con Dumblerdore, y si los atrapan estamos jodidos-

-No se que hacer Malfoy, Maldita sea- murmuró- ¿No se supone que tú debías evitar este tipo de cosas?- le dijo con ironía mientras su mente se afanaba en encontrar la mejor solución a tamaño problema- ¿Y que vamos a hacer?- le pregunto-

-Eso es problema tuyo Potter, solo sé que no podemos permitir que ellos caigan en manos de Voldemort, saben demasiado, es un riesgo- luego miro a Harry directamente- y además todo el plan se vendría abajo cuando salieras corriendo a rescatar a la pelirroja.

-Ginny, se llama Ginny,- corrigió Harry cansinamente-

-No, se llama Ginevra- dijo Draco para el asombro de su interlocutor-

-¿Y tu como sabes eso?- le pregunto Harry perplejo-

-Oí a Hermione llamarla si un par de veces, eso no viene al caso Potter, el punto es que si la atrapan se que saldrías derechito a rescatarla, y te matarían en el proceso.- le especto-

.¿Tanto te importa Malfoy?-le dijo Harry levantando una ceja.

-No, por mi muérete de una vez, o mejor mata a Voldemort y después te suicidas, es mejor.- luego agrego cansinamente- mira Potter estas discusiones no nos van a llevar a nada, ¿Que vas a hacer?-

-Aun no lo sé, debemos tratar de aprovechar la oportunidad, de entrar los dos pero…-

-Si lo sé- respondió Draco como si de pronto se leyeran la mente

-¿Y la serpiente?- pregunto Harry-

-Pronto- luego sonrió- Snape me esta ayudando- dijo

-¿Snape? Pagaría por verlo- a Harry una mueca se le había asomado, Draco se encargo de borrársela-

-No tendrás que pagar, Dumblerdore le pidió que te diera clases de Defensa avanzadas.-

-¿Qué?- Saltó el injuriado

-¿Qué?... ¿Qué?- contesto el otro

-¿Clases de Defensa? ¿Yo?

-Si tú, y con Snape, pero eso no resuelve nuestro actual problema.

-Cierto, mira Malfoy, aun no se que hacer, déjame pensarlo detenidamente hasta mañana.- Draco suspiro

-Me lo imagine-

-¿Qué imaginaste?-pregunto Harry

-Qué no podrías hacer lo que debías.- respondió el rubio

-¿Y que es eso?-volvió a preguntar-

-Dejarla, deja a la chica Weasley.

-Vaya Draco Malfoy- dijo una voz al comienzo del pasillo, tan oscuro que no se divisaba más que una silueta femenina- ahora aparte de Mortífago, ¿También piensas separar a mis amigos? –

* * *

Hermione había estado buscando a su mejor amigo para comentarle algo sobre su mejor amiga, ¿Gracioso no? Recordaba haber dicho hace tiempo algo sobre ser psicóloga matrimonial de esos dos, pero esta claro que el tiempo solo empeora a las personas, no las cambia.

Y allí estaba ella, caminando a altas horas de la noche por los pasillos oscuros del Hogwarts, como ya se había acostumbrado…

Mientras doblaba en esquinas y más esquinas, subía más y más escaleras, meditaba lo que su pelirroja amiga acababa de mencionarle… ¿Qué Harry defendía de alguna ínfima manera a Draco? Nooo, definitivamente no se lo creía…y por supuesto que se molesto al enterarse que por culpa del jodido rubio que tantos dolores de cabezas le causaba ahora también se los causaba a sus amigos… No, no, y no…

Por eso cuando escucho esa conversación a escondidas se quedo perpleja… ¿Draco y Harry? ¿Iba en serio?

El solo oír sus voces jutas era para paralizar sus sentidos por completo, recordaba vagamente algo sobre Snape y un problema…pero cuando de verdad se termino de enfurecer fue cuando escucho la sugerencia del Slytherin, que Harry dejara a Ginny… fue hay cuando su sangre comenzó a arder.

* * *

No necesito verla para saber que era ella…

Cuando Draco escucho su voz salir de la oscuridad que los rodeaba, supo justo en ese momento que nada podía ir peor, pero se equivocaba, todo puede ir peor…siempre puede ser peor.

-¿Hermione? .pregunto Harry.

-Si Harry, y déjame decirte que de él- señalo a Draco- me lo esperaba, es normal que deje a la gente, pero tú…eso no me lo esperaba, y no sabes Harry Potter cuanto me decepciona…- le susurro.

-Hey, no es eso…- trató de defenderse Harry…¿Podía ser peor? Si…

-¿Qué? Me vas a decir que "no es lo que piensas Hermione"…no me jodas, ¿Vas a dejar a Ginny porque este imbecil mal nacido te lo dice? Claro como el me dejo a mi…si… recuerdo muy bien que tú estuviste de acuerdo…- luego sonrió malignamente- oh ya veo…¿Son Gays?- pregunto con voz falsamente encantadora –

-¡¡Oye!! no te permito…- se ofendió Draco acercándose a ella en contra de lo que tenía planeado, la chica percibió su acercamiento de la peor manera posible, y levantando su varita detuvo el respirar de los dos chicos.

-¿Tu no me permites que Draco Malfoy? ¿Qué? ¿Que te insulte? ¿Que te humille?…no me vuelvas a amenazar, no te me acerques si no quieres perder lo que te "queda" de hombría – amenazo- y no te le acerques a mis amigos, a ninguno.

-Hermione…-dijo Harry tratando de evitar a muerte segura del rubio. Ella bajo su varita pero le dedico una mirada fría a su amigo.

-Harry, no se lo que te traes con él, pero Malfoy es un Mortífago…- dijo Hermione con la voz temblorosa

-Lo se Hermione, y sabes muy bien que también es de la orden-

-Eso no me importa…-le interrumpió ella furiosa- ¿Sabes cual es la prueba final para transformarse en Mortífago? ¿La sabes?- dijo con la voz en un temblor

-No- respondió Harry en un susurro-

-¡¡MATAR!! Harry, ¡¡¡Matar a un muggle!!! Debe luchar con otos Mortifagos para después de ganarles a todos matar a un muggle…- grito ella, mientras un sombra cruzaba el rostro pálido de Draco.

-No lo sabía…

-No por supuesto que no, no sabes nada- dijo ella- solo te pido que no dejes a Ginny por nada que te diga este asesino…

-Hermione yo…-ella se volvió a él sacando la varita de nuevo

-¡¡¡No me llames por mi nombre!!Todos estos días… ¿Qué es lo que pretendes? ¿Volverme loca? – apuntó más firme-

-No…-

-¿Querías que te odiara no? Aquel día en la biblioteca… ¿Querías que te odiara?...- lo miro directamente a los ojos antes de susurrar un hechizo que le volteo la cara a Draco como si una mano gigante le hubiera dado una bofetada, dejándolo en el suelo – pues te felicito, ahora si te odio, te metiste con lo más sagrado para mi…-le susurro acercándose al rostro de él sobre el piso.- Nadie Draco Malfoy, toca a mis amigos y sale impune…nadie.

-Hermione…-llamo Harry-

-Y tú Harry, si me entero que has hecho daño a Gin…no querrás saber de lo que soy capaz, confió en ti, eres mi mejor amigo, pero no te permitiré eso…

-Yo…-pero la chica ya se alejaba por el pasillo, dejándolos solos de nuevo - Mierda, ¿Y ahora que?- Preguntó Harry tendiéndole una mano al rubio para que se pusiera en pie.

-Hablemos con Dumblerdore-

-Dumblerdore…

**NA: Antes de que me odien por hacerlos pelear mas; aclaro que en el titulo del cap puse: Rencor Ira y Confusion, en esas tres palabras me refiero a Hermione, sus sentimientos la tienen con la mente cerrada, no se si alguna a pasado por una situacion asi, pero yo si y se lo que se siente...bueno las dejo, pasen al 30...**


	31. Chapter 31

**# 30 El Plan de Dumblerdore**

Miraba a través del amplio ventanal de su despacho como las pequeñas nubes oscuras del inminente verano tapaban por momentos las constelaciones que las estrellas dibujaban, miraba sin ver, mientras sus pensamientos viajaban mas allá de las estrellas que adornaban el firmamento esa noche medio nublada.

Dos chicos…que se odiaban pero que al mismo tiempo se necesitaban como el aire a la vida, ambos llevados por la venganza al final ultimo de sus planes, y tal vez de sus vidas.

Dos chicos que en plena juventud tomaron el mismo camino, aunque vinieran de sitios totalmente distintos, cada uno quiso elaborar con sus propias manos el destino sin saber que este ya estaba trazado, al menos para ellos.

Y llevando a su rastra estaban los dos, a las personas que les importaban, sin saber, sin imaginar siquiera que tal vez esa era la única y posible salvación.

El sol que alumbro sus nacimientos los condujo a ese momento fatídico, ¿Cómo? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué ellos dos? Tal vez sus más preciados pupilos.

Con exactamente tres meses de separación en las fechas que inicio sus vidas, los condeno a semejante camino, semejante carga, carga que solo debía ser llevada por los mayores…

Dumblerdore en esos momentos por fin era afectado por su edad, sintiéndose impotente, débil y viejo.

Por fin las arrugas surcaron su rostro con rapidez.

El sonido de nudillos sobre la madera de su puerta lo sacaron a rastras de sus pensamientos.

-Señor- dijeron ambos chicos al atravesar el umbral, el anciano les dedico una de sus sonrisas, cosas del destino…pensar en ellos y que se aparecieran al tiempo…

-Draco, Harry… ¿A que debo el honor? – Pregunto. Harry tomo asiento en la silla que siempre lo esperaba, Draco en cambio se apodero de una esquina del escritorio de madera.

-A que necesitamos un plan señor- respondió Harry

-¿Un plan?- cuestiono el director

-Si señor, - Harry miró a Draco y su cara enrojecida antes de continuar- Voldemort va tras los Weasley, pensamos que tal vez sobre Ginny Weasley y debemos pararlo.

-Ya veo…- el director dejo de entablar una conversación con las estrellas y se volvió a ellos sentándose en su lugar- ¿Y se puede saber cuando ocurrirá esto?- pregunto, fue Draco el que respondió.

-Esta semana, cuando salgamos de vacaciones, creo que el plan de los Mortifagos es secuestrar a la señorita Weasley del tren, o tal vez a su hermano…

-¿Al señor Ronald?

-El mismo- dijo Draco con una mueca.

-¿En el tren? Malfoy eso no nos da casi ningún tiempo para planear nada…- protesto Harry un poco exaltado

-Cuando dije que tenías un problema era en serio.-

-Si pero no me dijiste que era tan pronto.- discutió Potter

-¿Y que esperabas?- le grito Draco- ¿Qué te diera un memo? Cuando yo digo grave es grave Potter, me enteré hoy por la mañana que Voldemort había dado luz verde para llevar a cabo la idea de Bella, te estuve buscando todo el día, así que no me culpes…

-Pero eso no es…-

-¡¡Ya jóvenes!!- interrumpió Dumblerdore- hay poco tiempo, y esta no es una buena manera de desperdiciarlo.

-Si señor- respondieron los dos al unísono.

-Muy bien, ahora que hemos declarado que hay un margen de tiempo debemos actuar en base a ello.

-Y ¿Qué haremos señor?- pregunto Harry, mientras Draco volteaba su mirar hacia el director esperando una respuesta también.

-Fácil Harry, pero para lo que haremos hay que convencer a la señorita Weasley que se quede en Hogwarts durantes la vacaciones, y para mayor seguridad a su hermano también.

-¿Y eso porque? ¿Que haremos?-Pregunto Harry mientras Draco comenzaba a entender, era tan simple que nunca se le ocurrió.

-Es muy sencillo, usaremos una poción.-

-¿Una poción? ¿Cómo nos va ayudar una poción?...-luego miró a Draco que curiosamente se le iluminaban los ojos- ¿Qué poción?

-Una poción multijugos…-respondió el rubio antes que el director.

-Exacto Draco, muy bien- felicito Dumblerdore- con una poción multijugos pondremos a la señorita Weasley a salvo, y a la vez obtendremos la oportunidad de infiltrarnos hasta llegar a Voldemort.

-Vaya…no lo había pensado…- susurro Harry- pero señor, esa poción lleva meses en elaborarse, y no tenemos meses- Draco chasqueo la lengua

-Potter, Potter, es obvio que Snape tiene reservas de todas las pociones habidas y por haber, si hasta tiene una garrafa de Veritaserum…-

-¿En serio?-Pregunto el chico sorprendido

-Si, pero la pregunta del galeón es ¿Quién se la va a tomar?- dijo Draco mirando esta vez al director.

-Eso es más complicado, obvio que no pude ser ninguno de ustedes dos, yo tampoco, a ver…debe ser alguien capaz eh inteligente…que no tenga miedo…ah ya sé- dijo Dumblerdore.- La señorita Granger.-Draco salto en su puesto, y sin ningún pudor pregunto.

-¿Está loco? ¿No pone a la Weasley en peligro pero si a Hermione?-miro a Harry que para su desespero mostraba conformidad.-Potter…-lo llamo

-¿Qué? Es buena idea, mira Hermione es muy buena con cualquier hechizo.

-Si eso no lo dudo- dijo Draco tocándose la mejilla enrojecida donde la chica lo había golpeado mágicamente- pero es tu amiga, demonios, la deje para protegerla de esto, ¿Y tu piensas llevarla directo al peligro?

-Ella no te pido que la dejaras ni que la protegieras Malfoy.- rebatió Harry

-No, pero lo hice de todas formas, yo sé a lo que nos enfrentamos, no voy a permitir que ella vaya en esta misión

-Pero ella podría…

-No, señor, propongo que alguien de la orden haga esto- dijo Draco dirigiéndose al adulto entre ellos.

-Malfoy, Hermione ES de la orden.-replico Harry

-Ok, alguien de la orden que no sea Hermione

-¿A quien propone señor Malfoy?- pregunto el director, tampoco estaba dispuesto a arriesgar la vida de una tercera alumna.

-No se…esta Jones, Hestia Jones señor, o esa Tonks, es metamorfaga, es de utilidad, y no se…-

-Tonks me parece bien- dijo Harry.

-Me alegro-ironizo Draco- ¿Señor?

-Muy bien.- Suspiro el director- hablare con la señorita Tonks entonces.

-Y yo con Ginny, debo convencerla a ella y a Ron.-dijo Harry-

-¿Y en el Expreso que haremos?-pregunto Draco

-Si los capturan-comenzó Dumblerdore- tu te iras con ellos, para no levantar sospechas, y para mejorar el asunto, tú mismo capturaras a Harry; Draco, y lo llevaras a Voldemort, envía de inmediato un Patronus como señal, para que la Orden sigua sus pasos, lo que siga lo dejo en sus manos.

-Si señor-acepto Draco-¿Esta lista la otra poción?

-Si Draco, el profesor Snape la termino hoy- dijo el director

-Que oportuno.-comento el rubio

-Como siempre- completo el otro.

-Bueno jóvenes, la noche se despide. Vayan a descansar antes de que diga adiós del todo-

-Una manera elegante de mandarnos a dormir de una buena vez señor-

-Si Draco, buenas noches

-Buenas noches.-

* * *

Era la noche anterior a la partida de Hogwarts, las chicas había celebrado temprano por el termino de las clases y por todos los Extraordinarios obtenidos por Hermione en todas y cada unas de las materias, y agregaron también a la fiesta la increíble nota que había obtenido Dean gracias a la chica, ganándose esté los elogios por parte del profesor.

Fuero a las cocinas y literalmente las vaciaron en su beneficio, aun bajo las protestas de Hermione. Luego subieron todo el motín, bajo un eficiente hechizo levitatorio e invisibilidad que Pansy había aprendido mientras ojeaba un libro de Hermione.

Llegaron a su amada sala de menesteres y pasaron allí la mayor parte de la tarde, riendo y bailando hasta que cada uno de los músculos les dolieron, brindaron porque por fin no tendrían más clases, y por lo maravilloso que había sido el año escolar para todas, en especial brindaron por Pansy...

Luego cada una tomo su camino a su respetiva sala común para embalar sus pertenencias y partir ni bien apareciera el Expreso de Hogwarts al día siguiente.

Hermione ordenaba sus prendas de ropa con paciencia en el fondo del baúl, para luego colocar a bien resguardo todos y cada uno de sus libros, y después el resto de sus cosas. Por eso cuando contó sus volúmenes y vio que le faltaba uno se asusto.

¿Le faltaba un libro?

Eso era imposible…

Ginny…el nombre solo le vino a la cabeza sin saber porque, así que abrió la puerta de su habitación y subió el tramo que la separaba de la habitación de su amiga.

-Gin-llamo. Pero dentro solo estaban dos chicas de quinto.- disculpen ¿No esta Ginny?- pregunto

-No salió hace como una hora y no ha regresado- respondió una de las chicas.

-Bueno, gracias- contesto Hermione cerrando la puerta al instante, subió otro tramo más y entro a la habitación de Parvati y Lavander.

-¿Gin?- llamo de nuevo, allí tampoco estaba

-¿Hermione? ¿Qué pasa?- le pregunto Parvati mientras Lavander acomodaba todo la enorme cantidad de maquillaje que era su equipaje, y que cada año abundaba más.

-No encuentro a Ginny, creo que tiene un libro mío…

-¿Fuiste a su habitación?-pregunto la chica mientras guiaba a Hermione afuera y cerraba la puerta tras ella-

-Si, pero dentro solo están Geraldine y Samantha, me dijeron que salió hace rato y no ha vuelto.

-Eh, ¿La buscamos?- cuestiono de nuevo.

-Si, preguntémosle a Luna si la ha visto, si no, a Pansy.

-Pero no pudo haberle pasado nada malo Hermione ¿O si?- en ese momento a la chica le vino a la mente la discusión que había tenido con Harry y Draco hace cuatro días, ocasionando que ella casi no le dirigiera la palabra al primero, su corazón se asusto por ella.

-Vamos a buscarla.- dijo- Luna primero-

Bajaron en un soplo las escaleras de los cuartos de chicas, y en la sala común a la chica no se le escapo que tampoco Harry no estaba.

"Maldición"

Corrieron por los pasillos, Hermione al frente mientras se asustaba más y más sin saber porque, doblaron a la izquierda en un corredor del quinto piso hasta dar con unas escaleras de caracol.

Se quedaron paradas como idotas frente a la puerta de madera sin saber que hacer; mirando hipnotizadas la fea enorme y espantosa gárgola que adornaba grotescamente la entrada a la sala común de esa casa.

Ok, aclaremos algo, ella prefería ver a la señora gorda y sus malos chistes y sus nulas dotes de canto a tener que visualizar semejante cosa tan fea cada día antes de ir a dormir…pobres Rewvenclav,

¿Y tenían que pasar por ello siempre? Las pesadillas eran seguras…

Con razón y Luna estaba tan loca, aquella cosa espanta de tal manera que uno perdería la cordura…

Cuando ya no sabían que más hacer aparte de mirar la gárgola custodia, la puerta se abrió desde dentro, dejando salir a una chica con los cabellos tan negros que brillaban.

-Chang- dijo Hermione al reconocerla

-Granger- respondió Cho parada en el umbral- ¿Qué se te ofrece? ¿Quieres cambiar de casa? ¿Tu cerebro no basta en Gryffindor?

-No solo buscamos a Luna, ¿Podríamos ir a buscarla?-

-Si claro, hoy mi sala esta atestada de Gryffindor, vayan y busquen a la loca, una loca, una cerebrito y una… ¿Qué? ¿Qué eres tu Patil?- antes de que Parvati descuartizara a cierta asiática, Hermione la empujo para que traspasara la puerta, oyeron su risa a sus espaldas.

-¿Y a esa que le pasa?- exploto Parvati mientras ascendían por las escaleras de la derecha.

-Celos- respondió Hermione.

-¿Celos? ¿De que?

-De ti, a ella le gusta Seamus, pensé que lo sabías.- luego de regalarle unas palmaditas en los hombros a su amiga a modo de consolozación agrego- mira, ese debe ser el cuarto de Luna.-

Parvati abrió la puerta sin llamar, lección que no había aprendido…

Tras la puerta les esperaba la imagen más perturbadora de sus vidas…

-Oh por Merlín ¡¡¡Luna!!

-¡¡Neville!!

La rubia literalmente agraciaba a su novio sobre el dosel azul marino, dándole el aspecto de una sirena perdida.

Estaban sentados; uno frente al otro, ella envolviendo las piernas de su pareja con las propias, con las sabanas tapando lo que la imaginación ya se había encargado de descubrir.

La piel blanca pálida de ambos contrastaba con el azul profundo que los envolvía, el sudor hacía que su piel brillara de una manera irreal, como si escarcha hubiera sobre ellos.

Los cabellos dorados de Luna exhibían un nuevo look, "despeinado tras un momento apasionado" debía llamarse, pero caía desordenado y con gracia sobre sus hombros y rostro contrastando el color rosado claro del rubor natural que cubría sus mejillas, aquel que a Neville le encantaba tanto.

Al momento la primera reacción de él fue taparse, pero… fue un error intentar llevarse las sabanas con el, porque con el movimiento brusco tumbo a Luna sobre la colcha, quedando esta más descubierta que antes, si eso fuera posible

-Auch- se quejo ella al verse mal herida sobre su cama

-Luna ¿estas bien?- pregunto Neville mientras la ayudaba a levantarse.

-Si, ¿Y a ustedes que les pasa?- les dijo a las chicas con su voz terriblemente calma.

-......

-¿No piensan decir nada? ¿Qué? ¿Nunca habían visto dos personas…

-Luna por lo que más quieras no lo digas…-pidió Parvati cuando pudo hablar.

-Como quieras, Neville ¿Podrías vestirte? – pidió, mientras las chicas sin que se lo pidieran voltearon para aliviar su vista, ósea, haber visto a Draco desnudo era una cosa…esta era MUY diferente…, luego de unos minutos la rubia les volvió a hablar- ya estamos vestidos chicas- ellas voltearon mientras el único ser masculino en la sala buscaba donde esconderse- ¿Qué sucede?- allí recordaron

-¡¡Luna!!

-¡¡Dime!!- respondió la muchacha levantándose-

-Es Ginny, no encontramos a Ginny.

**Ja ya esta, , espero que la escena haya sido de tu agrado, no lo quise hacer mas explicito porque despues de todo es Luna...que les parecio la relacion Draco-Harry? no son amigos pero me gustan como interactuan de esta manera...**

**Bueno espero sus opiniones ansiosa, ah gracias a: Cristina, anna prox de malfoy, sango y seik, gracias por leerme, chicos si se registran puedo responder directamente sus Rev, pasa que me aviso una amiga que esta prohibido por ffnet, responder Rev en los caps, sorry, pero igualmente Gracias y espero verlos siempre por aca...otra cosita, a una querida escritora de la pagina le sucedio un infortunio de que borraron todo su perfil y con ello sus fic y toda la informacion, muy desagradable, las alerto a todas y a las que escriben recomiendo que posean un respaldo de sus historias...**

**"Para que triunfe el mal, solo es necesario que los buenos no hagan nada"**

**Edmund Bruke**

**see you ILDM**


	32. Chapter 32

**Hey, yo otra vez, sorry por subir este cap a esta hora...pero por motivos academicos de mi niña estuve full ocupada hoy...**

**pero bueh ya estoy aqui, este capitulo simplemente me encantaaaaaaaaaaa, con mucha modestia debo decir que esta genial, he retomado a algunos personajes abandonados.**

**bueno, debo decir que me salio solito, y que el proximo estara listo para el miercoles, y si las musas, morfeo, y el dios del tiempo, me ayudan, tal vez seran dos...jajaja bueno Gracias a todos sus revs, yta saben que los constestare directamente, a lo no registrados muchas gracias por sus pequeñas pero a la vez enorme palabras, los rev son el alma de un escritor...y la mia esta llena y FELIZ...los dejo leer...**

**AH.....disclaimer: y de ahora sera para el resto del Fic, Draco Malfoy desgraciadamente no es mio...ya quisiera el...es de J., y de la Warner si mal no recuerdo... **

**

* * *

**

**# 31 La busqueda**

Ginny miraba a su novio como si él por fin estuviera rematadamente loco, demente, sin control de sus facultades…

¿Ella quedarse en vacaciones de Verano?

Demente…

Protesto, grito, pataleo, se molesto, le grito de nuevo, le lanzo un par de libros y lo abofeteo…

Pero Harry, estaba más imperturbable y calmo que nunca, no se amedentró para nada, y para aumentar la agonía de Ginny, su hermano Ron estaba allí, y estaba de acuerdo.

-Ok- acepto Ginny, sentándose en el escritorio del aula vacía en la que estaban- me quedo-dijo- pero primero quiero una explicación, una muy buena-

-Gin…- dijo el pelinegro

-No Harry, quiero una explicación, no pienso quedarme todas las vacaciones aquí sin un buen motivo, Ron tu sabes algo, dime.

-Ginny, yo no puedo decirte nada, solo sé que si Harry te pide que te quedes por una buena razón será-

-Si pero…-

-Ok, Ron déjanos un momento.-pidió Harry.

-Esta bien, no tarden, estaré en la sala común.- y con eso tranco la puerta después de salir, Harry se volteo hacia Ginny, quedando frente a ella sobre la mesa.

-Bien, lo que te digo es secreto.

-Si, si, dime por que motivo me debo quedar; por favor-pidió Ginny

Mortifagos-respondió Harry llanamente

-¿Qué?- ella no se lo creía- repítelo-ordeno

-Los Mortifagos Gin, tenemos motivos para pensar que van tras tu familia, más específicamente por ti o por Ron.-le explico-

-¿Qué? ¿Y eso porque?-pregunto Ginny

-Por mi-le susurro Harry avergonzado, bajando un poco el rostro-lo siento Gin.

-¿Por ti?- Ginny tomo su cara para que la viera de frente- Harry, cielo; no lo sientas… ¿Como es eso que por ti?

-Voldemort quiere tenderme una trampa, quiere apresar a lo más importante para mi- la miró con dulzura mientras acariciaba su mejilla-para que después yo vaya a rescatarte y bueno…-

-Te maten.-termino ella-

-Si, ¿Ahora entiendes verdad Gin?, tenemos un plan, con Dumblerdore, pero para ello, no debes ir, ni tu ni Ron en el tren, y por sobre todo no debes decirle a nadie.-ella inclino la cabeza derrotada.

-Esta bien, me quedo- dijo-

-Gracias Gin- luego Harry busco su boca dulcemente, la beso uniendo sus labios, para luego profundizar uniendo sus lenguas, cuando paró para respirar le dijo cerca del oído- eres lo más importante para mí Gin, ¿Lo sabes no?, no quiero perderte, no soportaría perderte…

Ginny solo movió la cabeza afirmativamente mientras halaba a su pareja por la corbata escolar para pegarla más a ella, sintiendo su cuerpo por completo.

Comenzó ella a besarlo, mientras enredaba sus pequeñas manos en el ya desordenado cabello azabache de él, bajo con una de ellas, trazando un camino sinuoso por la completa extensión de su espalda, arrancando un gemido profundo de la boca de Harry contra a suya.

Sonrió con picardía

-Bueno- dijo mientras tomaba aire, mientras él se encargaba de su cuello- ya que no me vas a ver en un buen tiempo…-le dijo mientras colaba su escurridiza mano a través de los botones de la franela, apreciando los abdominales producidos por las clases de Defensa- al menos despídete de mi correctamente…-Harry sonrió mientras bajaba sus manos a las piernas que lo rodeaban.

-Todo lo correctamente que pueda…

* * *

Mientras tanto, unos varios pisos más abajo, tres chicas indagaban que era de una cierta pelirroja, que por cierto en aquellos momentos no se acordaba, nada, naditita, de ellas, tan "ocupada" como estaba…

Después de sacar a Luna de su sala común, caminaron hacia el gran comedor, buscando allí a Ginny…pero nada.

Hermione no sabía porque estaba tan desesperada por encontrar a la chica, le era tan urgente que cada vez que entraban a un aula y no salía de allí la pelirroja, sentía una opresión en el pecho.

Tal vez simple paranoia…

Tal vez un mal presentimiento…

Tal ve desconfianza…¿De quien?

¿De Ginny?...primero muerta…

¿De Harry?...bueno tenía sus razones…pero no, Harry por mas que sea JAMAS dañaría a Gin

No, Hermione sabía exactamente de quien desconfiaba…

Desconfiaba de Draco…y eso…eso era lo más doloroso de su vida, y lo que le daba la angustia tan fuerte al no encontrar a Ginny.

Tal vez miedo…miedo de nuevo…miedo de tener razón.

Miedo, miedo más grande y terrible a equivocarse.

Si tenía razón, sería horrible, si Draco dañara de alguna manera a Ginny…simplemente inconcebible…y la ira que eso generaría en ella…los escalofríos le invadían de solo pensarlo.

¿De que sería capaz ella por defender a los suyos?

¿De que sería capaz ella en contra de Draco?

¿Sería capaz de algo?

¿Él sería capaz de algo?

Y si no tenía razón, si él no le hacía nada a Ginny, ni Harry por medio de él…entonces sería mas terrible aun…terrible pues ella lo habría juzgado mal, lo abría golpeado con ese hechizo sin tener la razón, sin darle una oportunidad a defenderse…

Le debería una disculpa…

Y lo peor…no podría odiarle, habría dicho la verdad, y no podría odiarle…

Nunca se halló en una encrucijada peor…

"Ginny…aparece"

-Vamos a buscar a Pansy- dijo Hermione al fin derrotada, había postergado lo más posible su visita a las mazmorras.

-Vamos, tranquila Herms, seguro está bien…-le dijo Parvati, mientras caminaba abrazando a su amiga.

-Si pero ¿Dónde? No se porque me preocupa tanto…-dijo Hermione.

-Vaya, ustedes dos son increíbles, idénticas…-dijo Parvati, luego dirigiéndose a Luna comento- Lunie ¿Recuerdas aquella vez en que Ginny andaba desesperada por encontrar a Herms? Decía que tenía un mal presentimiento…

-Corazonada- corrigió Luna- lo repitió durante toda la clase de Cuidado de criaturas mágicas… "Lunie, a Herms le pasa algo…" "lo sé Lunie, hay que encontrarla Luna…"-Parvati río

-¿Vez? Idénticas, no se calmo hasta que te encontró…

-¿Y cuando fue eso?- pregunto Hermione que no sabía mucho de ese episodio, las risas de Parvati pararon al instante.

-El día que Draco y tu pelearon…-murmuro. Hermione la miro de pronto.

-Bueno, su corazonada no se equivoco, espero que la mía si…

* * *

Pansy recogía sus cosas en el baúl, rememorando los momentos maravillosos que había pasado durante ese año…el mejor de todos sin duda.

Sus amigas…valían oro, oro puro.

Era capaz de dejar su fortuna, solo por su amigas…esas chicas le habían enseñado el verdadero valor y significado de esa palabra, le habían enseñado la vida, a perdonar, a amar…sobre todo a amar.

Antes de conocerlas era una muchacha frívola, que por razones puramente posesivas se aferraba a un chico, no; a un hombre que no le correspondía…eso lo había aprendido a aceptar.

Lo amaba si, desde niña lo hacía, pero aprendió que el verdadero amor es aquel que no es egoísta, aquel que deja ser feliz al que se ama…aun con otra persona, aun desde lejos…si la persona que amas es feliz, entonces tu también.

Por eso ella sufría tanto, por eso ella no era feliz.

Porque su amor no lo era.

Porque su amor no podía ser feliz.

No con quien él quería… y ella, tan valiosa, tan bella, tan inocente y tan pura, se gano el corazón de un chico tan frío y duro como él, y de una chica tan frívola e indiferente como ella.

Se los gano.

Y ahora Pansy sufría.

Sufría al verlos sufrir a ellos de esa manera tan cruel, de esa manera tan autodestructiva, de esa manera en que solo se pueden herir los que se aman…

Triste, era tan triste.

Se hieren porque no se pueden amar, se odian porque ese es el resultado de sus acciones; de ignorar y agredir al amor…

No se puede odiar a quien amas, no se puede ignorar a quien se ama.

Es el reflejo condicionado de su supervivencia, si no se repelen, si no se separan, entonces tienden a lastimarse más…

Estando juntos era una bomba de tiempo para su autodestrucción, pero el mismo efecto tiene estando separados…

Ella sabía, oh si claro que sabía; como se consumía el ser por dentro al estar así "odiando" a la persona añorada…

Era invasivo, doloroso y definitivamente destructivo, consumía el ser propio, el alma, y no dejaba vivir…

Entonces…

¿Qué sentido tenía todo aquello?

-"Ninguno…"- se dijo.

Pero no podía actuar, si había algo que había aprendido ese año era que las personas deben aceptar sus sentimientos por voluntad propia.

Por más triste que le pareciera ver a su mejor amiga y al chico que más le importaba sobre la tierra, destruirse de esa manera tan cruel, no podía hacer nada, solo ellos podían…

Solo ellos podían actuar…

Solo ellos podrían saltar las barrearas invisible con las que nacieron…

Porque de otro modo ese sería el triste destino de esos dos que se aman, destruirse mutuamente.

El destino de quienes nacieron bajo diferentes ideologías, bajo diferentes culturas, y que sin fuerzas se dejaron derrotar…

No, ellos podrían, podrían vencer…solo juntos podrían vencer.

Porque así como las guerras separan vidas también las une…

-"Profético y poético Pansy"…- se dijo riendo, mientras limpiaba la lágrima rebelde de su rostro...en eso llamaron a la puerta de su habitación.

-¡¡Pansy!!- era Draco, ¿Casualidad? – te buscan afuera-

-¿Quién Draco?- pregunto-

-Hermione… - Pansy sonrió ¿Destino?

* * *

Draco miraba con profundidad las intermitentes luces de la chimenea de su sala común.

Había arreglado ya todas sus cosas para partir…así que solo mataba el tiempo, por decirlo de una manera…

De vez en cuando tomaba un trozo del Profeta de esa mañana y lo lanzaba a las llamas, para disfrutar de las formas danzantes que se dibujaban con el papel carbonizado…

Y con la misma frecuencia llevaba sus dedos de la mano derecha sobre la marca en su brazo izquierdo, subiendo solo un poco la franela de algodón negra que usaba de pijama.

La marca le quemaba, como si tuviera hierro caliente sobre la piel, era un dolor al que ya se había acostumbrado, como muchos tantos…

Bajo su mirada hasta la piel de su antebrazo, delineando con sus dedos los contornos de la calavera negra, allí donde la piel se le había enrojecido permanentemente…porque la marca tenebroso nunca dejaría de arder…

Bueno, permanente hasta que el maldito que se la hizo falleciera, en ese momento la marca se ennegrecería y dejaría de arder…entonces había esperanza, se dijo.

Era irónico, muy irónico que justamente ellos dos serían los únicos con el poder para vencer a Voldemort...

Malfoy y Potter

Potter y Malfoy

Por donde lo viera era espantoso…

¿Destino? Destino y una mierda…

Eso le dijo a Dumblerdore aquella vez…

Destino y una mierda…

¿Qué pasaría mañana? ¿Voldemort atacaría?, una sonrisa ilumino su rostro, ojala y atacara, ojala y cometiera el error de llevarlos juntos frente a el…

La poción que Snape le había preparado estaba ya a bien resguardo en su baúl, esperando ser utilizada en contra del último ancla a la vida del señor oscuro…y sería fácil para él destruirla…solo necesitaba a Potter…

Irónico ¿No?

Desde que Voldemort noto que durante su ausencia de trece años, Dumblerdore había hecho de todo menos perder el tiempo…buenos digamos que fortifico las defensas en torno de su último error…

Porque encerrar parte del alma en una serpiente definitivamente era un error garrafal…

¿Una serpiente?

Vamos…sabemos que eres Slytherin…

Pero… ¿una serpiente?

Ese era su error.

Error era que él nunca se imagino que sus dos mejores mortifagos lo traicionarían, error era el haberles confiado a ellos dos precisamente el resguardo mágico de dicha serpiente…

Error, Lord Voldemort estaba en un error…

Y debían actuar, antes de que lo notara…

¿Atacaría mañana? Ojala que si…

Toc, toc, toc

Toc, toc, toc

Ese sonido llevo su mente a un raudal de memorias muy diferente.

Un cuerpo calido en torno al suyo, una habitación de Londres, calida y llena con su presencia, el lugar donde comenzó su tortura…

¿Destino? Destino y una mierda…

Toc, toc, toc

Toc, toc, toc

Esta vez más insistentes… pero el rubio no estaba allí, su mente divagaba en una melena castaña, en unas piernas bronceadas rodeando su cuerpo, en unos senos pequeños bajo su piel…

Hermione…

Toc, toc, toc

Toc, toc, toc

Mierda... ¿A quien demonios se le ocurre llamar a la sala de Slytherin?-

Se encamino hasta la puerta de su sala común, andaba con los pies descalzos y los pantalones negros del pijama rodaban con ellos, el cabello: despeinado de tanto enredar sus propios dedos en el…

Abrió la puerta.

"Mierda"

¿Destino? Destino y una mierda.

-Hermione.- la chica le respondía exactamente con la misma cara de sorpresa.

-Draco- dijo cuando se recupero de la impresión…sin querer pensar aun en nada.

-Hermione.-repitió el. Parvati enarco una ceja.

-Eh… ¿Podrías llamarnos a Pansy…por favor?- dijo en último momento, ahora fue Draco el sorprendido

-Si, claro, esperen aquí.- les dijo mientras se volteaba y echaba a andar hacia los dormitorios femeninos, sin saber si debía bendecir o maldecir que su amiga tuviera esas amistades…

Mientras Draco subió a buscar a Pansy, Hermione cerro los ojos para serenarse, ver a Draco así había sido demasiado sorpresivo y repentino…las dudas dentro de ella se incrementaron.

Si eso fuera posible.

Luna acaricio su espalda y su mejilla en señal de comprensión y apoyo por la situación de su amiga, mientras Parvati "vigilaba" los andares del rubio mientras este subía las escaleras a buscar a su amiga…porque había que decir algo…

Si, si, si…lloran, se odian, se aman, drama, drama…

Pero Merlín, pero es que el Draco estaba…y esos piyamas negros se le ajustaban perfectamente a su grandísimo trasero de idiota Slytherin…y la franela, por Merlín y Morgana…

Estaba molesta con él por herir a su amiga, pero tampoco era ciega ni boba, había que ver…

Había que "ver"…

Pansy bajo acompañada de Draco, asustada de porque las chicas le había ido a buscar a su sala común a esas horas…desde la distancia pudo apreciar perfectamente el rostro de Hermione y leer como si fuera un libro lo que sus expresiones decían.

Vio: miedo, angustia, dolor, incertidumbre, dudas, y preocupación, mucha preocupación…

-Chicas, ¿Qué sucede?-les pregunto nada mas llegar a ella, Draco se sentó de nuevo en su sillón frente al fuego.

-Pansy, ¿No has visto a Ginny?- pregunto Hermione.

-No Hermione, no después de que nos separamos.¿Que sucede?- repitió

Hermione está con una mala corazonada, esta asustada, y no encontramos Gin por ningún lado- resumió Parvati- ahora yo también me estoy preocupando, Ginny no suele desaparecerse.

-¿La buscaron en el comedor?

-Si, y en la biblioteca, y en casi todo los salones…le pregunte a Nick casi decapitado y nada…-

-Hermione cálmate, esto es un castillo enorme.- le dijo Pansy- tu y yo somos prefectas, la podemos buscar hasta tarde, Luna Parvati, vayan a la torre., yo me quedo con Hermione- ordeno, las chicas la miraron ceñudas, pero ante la mirada seria de Pansy obedecieron- bien- dijo Pansy- ¿Dónde no la has buscado?

-¿Con Potter…? "mierda"

* * *

**bien, hasta aqui, san se acabo...no mas...finish...the end...e finito...el cap............JAJAJAJAJA**

**les gusto? la verdad estarian leyendo dos, si el tiempo me hubiera dejado...por cierto al editar se separaron las lineas, no tengo idea de porque, fue aqui en ...y otra cosa, el cap es de 12 pags Word, complaciendo a las que les gustan los cap largos, ese es mi rating.**

**eeehh debia decir algo mas...no recuerdo...ah si! Que les parecio la escena Harry Gin????**

**bien Gracias a todos los Revs no registrados de nuevo, elproximo cap les repondo con mas calma, ahorita vengo y voy corriendo...**

**dejo aqui una frase prestada de mi querida amiga y lectora MUY fiel, jajaja: Alllison...Gracias Allie.**

**"Malfoy es tan sexy que deberia ser iliegal el solo pensar en el"**

**Y si es el caso, vamos todas presas....jajajaja see you...ILDM **


	33. Chapter 33

** Volviiiiiiiiiiiiii**

**Las he extrañado un mundo enorme!!!!!!!!!Como recibieron ese año mis niñas???yo bien con mi esposo y mi beba y mi familia...todo bien, por cierto muchas MUCHAS gracias a quienes se preocuparon por mi salud, estoy mucho mejor. y volvi repotenciada como prometi. Por cuestiones de tiempo no he podido escribir mas, pero les traigo el segundo dia del año dos grandes caps...prometi regresar la primera semana de enero y aqui estoy... bueno recordando como va la cosa en el fic:**

**Es la ultima noche de en Hogwarts antes de las vacaciones y Hermione no encuentra a Gin, tiene un mal presentimiento respecto a eso, Draco y Harry tienen un plan para que no secuestren a los Weasley en el tren, Hermione, Luna y Parvati fueron a buscar a Pan a su sala comun y alli estaba Draco...El se intrego a la conversacion de las chicas, y para las que preguntaron, Draco fue el que dijo la ultima frase..**

**Hermione desconfia de el, de que le haya hecho algo a Gin porque aun recuerda la discucion que tuvieron cuando el le dijo a Harry que dejara a Ginny...se habra equivocado????**

**bueno ahora a leer, como es ya mi costumbre respondere los Rev directamente a los que se registren a los que no se los agradecere por aqui, por cierto, muchas gracias por esperarme pacientemente, y por sobre todo a mi gran amiga Allie por todo su apoyo emocional y a Caro y Tormenta oscura por inspirarme tanto, se les quiere lindas. **

**# 32 Impulso**

_¿con Potter…? _

* * *

Mientras acariciaba su propio cuello, adolorido por causa del movimiento, Hermione miro a quien acaba de formular la pregunta en voz alta, siendo invadida de pronto por la incertidumbre…

¿Seria capaz?

-¿Y que te hacer pensar que esta con Harry?- le pregunto con antipatía-

-Es su novio ¿no? Es lo mas lógico- respondió él acercándose hasta su lugar, Hermione miro a los ojos de Draco tratando de descubrir algo más que el gris en ellos.

-Si, pero…-

-Oye Hermione- interrumpió Pansy, tratando de evitar "heridos"- pero, Draco tiene razón… ¿Harry esta en tu sala común? ¿Lo has visto a el?

-No- respondió Hermione, de pronto a la defensiva- pero eso no quiere decir que estén juntos, últimamente Harry no esta allá nunca.- alego, Pansy se cruzo de brazos pensativa, mientras Draco se mantenía a una distancia prudente-

-Bueno eso es cierto, puede que no estén juntos, pero conociendo a Ginny…-dijo Pansy- capaz que estén en la sala de menesteres y tu preocupada...-comento con una sonrisa algo picara-

-Pansy, te digo que algo no esta bien, lo sé-

-Ya Hermione, te digo que vamos a hacer, espérame aquí, voy por mi abrigo y la buscamos juntas, ¿Esta bien?

-Está bien- acepto ella, Pansy le acaricio el rostro para que se calmara, y Hermione cerró los ojos ante la caricia quedándose recostada en la entrada de la sala común Slytherin, mientras su amiga subía a su habitación.

-¿Quieres sentarte?- pregunto Draco, interrumpiendo el silencio, Hermione abrió de pronto los ojos…se había olvidado por completo que estaba allí con el rubio, y a solas…luego de un momento noto que lo que él había dicho no le llego al cerebro para nada.

-¿Perdón?- pregunto con cara de desconcierto.

-¿Qué si te quieres sentar? ¿En la sala común? ¿Muebles? ¿Sentarse?- dijo el rubio, ofreciéndole con un gesto de la mano un lugar a la chica.

-Ah…no, no, gracias…-rechazo ella. Draco la tomo por un brazo sorpresivamente arrastrándola hasta el sillón.- Hey…

-Créeme, Pansy se tarda una eternidad así sea buscando un abrigo, sobre todo si es un abrigo…-comento. Luego se sentó al otro lado del amplio sillón, a una distancia aceptable, podría decirse…el silencio los invadió, un silencio tan incomodo como el ultratumba, él solo la miraba, detalladamente, sin parpadear siquiera, demasiado nervioso por su cercanía como para actuar, nervioso como jamás admitiría haber estado… ella, ella solo miraba al fuego, como queriendo entablar una conversación con el elemento, demasiado expectante como para respirar siquiera…Draco decidió romper el hielo.-…eehh, ¿Y que vas a hacer en vacaciones? ¿Vas con tus padres o con los Weasley?- pregunto…felicitándose a si mismo por habérsele ideado la manera Light de hablar con ella.

-Eh, no…en verano me voy con mi padres, me dijeron ue iríamos a Australia por vacaciones…-el matiz emocionado no se le escapo a Draco

-¿Australia? Bello país, Sydney es indescriptible, buenas playas…-comento como quien habla del clima, desviando la mirada de la chica para ocultar su sonrisa.

-¿Has estado allí? – le pregunto ella olvidando que debería estar "molesta" con él

-Si, fui con mamá hace varios años, creo que cuando estábamos en tercero.- comento- recuerdo que mamá se compro un sobrero costosísimo y que cuando fuimos a la costa nos paramos sobre un risco a ver el mar y el viento se lo voló…ja, todavía recuerdo las maldiciones de mamá- mientras contaba eso el brillo en sus ojos se intensifico, se volvió para mirarla de frente, su expresión era de interés y desconcierto- a mamá le gustaba mucho ir al mar…es una de las cosas que mas le gustaban, recuerdo que allí donde perdió el sombrero, compró una casita, a donde se refugiaba cada vez que discutía con papá…y me llevaba con ella, nos sentábamos de cara al mar… mientras ella me decía lo mucho que le daba paz ese lugar…-a Hermione de pronto le brillaron los ojos por las lágrimas contenidas y sin poder soportar la mirada de ella, volvió sus grises iris al fuego de nuevo- cuando termine Hogwarts- agrego- le prometí que cuando terminara Hogwarts, nos iríamos allí.-

-A mi también me gusta mucho el mar…-comento anhelante Hermione tan bajito que parecía haberlo dicho para ella misma, pero Draco pudo oírlo perfectamente, sonrió-

-A mi el mar me recuerda a ti- dijo él, en el mismo tono bajito, pero supo que ella lo había oído, Hermione dejo de fingir que aquello no le afecto, levanto la mirada para encontrarse con la de él-

-¿Y eso porque?- preguntó, sin poder esconder una diminuta sonrisa que Draco percibió encantado-¿Por qué te recuerda a mi?

-Por varias cosas,- dijo el, haciendo un mínimo movimiento hacia delante, dos centímetros más cerca- tu cabello por ejemplo, me recuerda las olas del mar, como si cada hebra de él fuera parte de un océano embravecido- se acerco otro poco- tu piel es otro ejemplo, me recuerda las arenas tostadas de la costa, al igual que tus curvas- murmuro- sinuantes como las ondulaciones del mar calmo- estaba tan cerca que podía ver perfectamente el color enrojecido de la mejillas de Hermione agrandado por el reflejo del fuego- tú eres mar Hermione, infinito, cambiante y fascinante...al menos para mí…-tan cerca…tan…juntos…ella no retrocedió, ni cuando el despejo su cara con un dedo; apartando su cabello, ni cuando con los mismos dedos viajo a través de sus pómulos, ni cuando tomo su mejilla y la acerco hasta él, ni cuando sus labios se encontraron…no retrocedió porque simplemente no quería, y no podía.

-¡¡Hermione!!- llamo Pansy bajando por las escalera, Draco se separo rápidamente dejándola aturdida.- ya estoy lista… ¿Estas bien Herms?- le pregunto con un extraño tono de voz, mirando la cara petrificada de su amiga-

-Si, si…vamos…- dijo ella levantándose rápidamente del aquel sillón, al pasar por su lado, Draco rozo levemente el vuelo de la mano de ella…el contacto le duro varias horas a la chica…

* * *

Pansy buscaba frenéticamente en su baúl recién hecho un abrigo para salir a buscar a Ginny, estaba 100% segura...no bueno un 90%, de que su pelirroja amiga estaba con Harry.

Pero la angustia de Hermione se le transmitía, y bueno al menos debería acompañarla hasta su bien resguardada torre de leones, y asegurarse de que así fuera atándola y hechizándola, ella se quedara allí, si fuera posible, dormida.

Después de un momento se detuvo, dándose cuenta de que había vuelto patas arriba su baúl, y no había tomado ninguno de sus abrigos…si alguien quería una prueba de su indecisión a la hora de elegir un simple suéter…allí estaba.

Suspiro mientras tomaba uno verde botella de lana tejida y se lo colocaba sobre el pijama de mono largo, luego se giro hacía su nuevo desastre particular.

-ni modo.- se dijo en voz alta, levanto su varita- esto se le da mejor a Ginny pero en su falta…"Baluteo"…-

Luego de ver satisfecha como todo volvía "mágicamente" a su orden natural entro en su lavabo para refrescarse la cara y recogerse su cabello, por que así si fuera a la vuelta del pasillo una chica, y en especial una Parkinson JAMÄS sale desarreglada.

Regla # X del reglamento…

Después de estar debidamente peinada y arreglada cerro su habitación esperando encontrar silencio absoluto…pero no había silencio absoluto.

Lo segundo que esperaba encontrar eran gritos y/o alguna discusión en pleno, pero nop, tampoco.

Hablaban, ellos hablaban…civilizadamente, sin ninguno de sus componentes con una extremidad menos…no nada, simplemente conversaban…

"Ok, esto no se debe hacer niños"

Los escucho, la curiosidad mato al gato, pero bueno si vamos al caso ella no era ningún gato, ni tigre, ni pantera o león…era una serpiente… curiosa.

Pero su espionaje fue más bien corto, hablaron par de cosas sobre el mar que ella no alcanzo a descifrar porque como que se hababan al oído…y bueno, estaban tan cerca como para hacerlo…pero en verdad detuvo su espionaje cuando vio que ya no hablaban…

Se besaban…

"ok

¿Cómo cuernos debo proceder ante esto?

¿Que querría Hermione que hiciera?

¿Estará pensando correctamente?

No obvio que no Pansy, ese Draco debe haberle dicho algo que la dejo lela por eso se deja besar…conoces bien a Draco…pero

¿Era malo después de todo?

¿Ella querría besarlo?

¿Se arrepentiría después?

Y lo más importante, ¿Debería ella, Pansy hacer algo?

¿Qué dictaba la amistad?

¿Qué dictaba lo correcto?

¿Qué dictaba la razón?

¿Que dictaba el "reglamento"? que si tu mejor amiga se puede arrepentir de un beso ayúdala a suprimir el sufrimiento…eso"

-¡¡Hermione!!- la llamo bajando por las escalera, Draco se separo rápidamente- ya estoy lista… ¿Estas bien Herms?- le pregunto mirando la cara petrificada de su amiga-

-Si, si…vamos…- dijo ella levantándose rápidamente del aquel sillón.

-Vamos pues.- dijo Pansy, tomando a su aturdida amiga y guiándola fuera de la sala común.

Fuera de la sala Hermione dio un par de pasos alejándose del pasillo y de la entrada a la cueva de serpientes, luego se detuvo y se agarro de la pared a su lado como si las piernas y el cuerpo le fallaran. Pansy corrió a su lado.

-¿Estás bien? ¿Hermione? ¿Qué sucede?- pregunto Pansy asustada.

-¿Qué si estoy bien? ¿Qué si estoy bien? ¿Bien?- murmuraba la Gryffindor- no se Pansy, me beso, me beso Pan, ¿Cómo osa a besarme? ¿Por qué demonios lo deje besarme? ¿Porque le deje besarme Pan? ¿Porque lo deje besarme así?-

-Hermione cálmate, ¿Así como? ¿Qué paso? Cuéntame…-le pidió, Hermione se acaricio los labios con un dedo, mientras miraba al vacío.- ¿Herms? – llamo., ella reacciono.

-Pansy, ve y busca a Ginny en la sala de menesteres, yo te alcanzo allí…-le ordeno.

-¿Pero que…?

-Ve Pan, yo voy a estar bien, ve…-

-Pero Hermione ¿Qué vas a hacer?

-Voy a arreglar una cuentita por aquí. Anda Pan hazme caso.- le pido mientras la miraba implorante, Pansy entendió.

-Esta bien, pero si no estas allá en diez minutos te vengo a buscar.- determino Pansy

-Descuida, en cinco.- corrigió Hermione- ahora ve.

* * *

Draco estaba sentado exactamente en el mismo lugar donde acababa de besar a Hermione, no supo la verdad porque lo había hecho, simplemente estuvo conciente de su beso cuando sintió el contacto de su piel bajo sus labios, y estuvo muy conciente también de que ella no había retrocedido; que ella lo había dejado besarla.

Lo había dejado…¿Por qué?

¿Por qué se dejo besar?

¿Ella quería ser besada? ¿Por él?

Un impulso, él la había besado por un impulso, sus labios había sido un imán para los propios y él solo se dejo llevar.

Se dejo llevar y ahora no sabía que demonios hacer.

Lanzó el último trozo del profeta sobre el fuego y se levanto cuando el papel se hubo consumido por completo.

Se detuvo en seco cuando la puerta de la sala común sonó de nuevo esa noche.

Toc, toc, toc

Toc, toc, toc

-¿Hermione?- preguntó cuando vio a la chica de nuevo tras la puerta de su sala común pero lo que sintió en vez de una respuesta, fue una buena bofetada que le volteo la cara. -¿Qué demonios? ¿Estás loca?- le grito

-No tanto como tú imbecil, ¿Por qué demonios me besaste?- le gruño a dos centímetros de distancia.-¿Por qué demonios me besaste?-repitió-

-¿Por qué me dejaste?-replico él, luego la tomo por ambas muñecas y le llevo al otro lado de la pared-¿Por qué me dejaste besarte? ¿Acaso te molesta tanto que te bese?- le pregunto respirando sobre sus labios, ella tembló- ¿Te molesta que este cerca de ti? ¿Te molesto el beso?- se acerco más hasta encontrar sus labios de nuevo, acariciándolos suavemente, disfrutando de la suavidad que los envolvía- te voy a decir una cosa, no te molesta, no te molesta que te bese…¿Hay algún problema con el que lo haga? –le dijo cuando hubo recuperado el aire y respiraba contra su cuello.-

-Si, hay un problema, quiero saber porque demonios me besaste, ¿Por qué?-dijo ella.

-Por impulso, fue un impulso…-Hermione guardo silencio un momento mientras él se separaba de su cuello y buscaba sus labios de nuevo, ella se impulso sobre él y busco su boca desesperadamente, lo beso como si de ello dependiera su vida, como si parando fuera a morir…lo beso hasta que perdieron el equilibrio, lo beso hasta que estuvo sobre él en el sillón, lo beso hasta que los labios no fueron suficientes…-

-No vuelvas a…no vuelvas a besarme por una razón tan tonta… no vuelvas a besarme por algo tan estupido, si me besas…-se separo y lo miro a los ojos- si me besas…es por que quieres, si me besas que no sea por una estupidez como un impulso… ¿Te quedo claro?-susurro.

-Bastante…entonces… ¿Por qué me besaste tú?-dijo Draco muy sorprendido con esta actitud ella se levanto y se encamino a la salida – ¡¿Porque me besaste?!- le grito en el último momento

-Porque quise.

* * *

Hermione cerró la puerta de la sala común de Slytherin dejando a un Draco perplejo dentro, le había dado su lección por que es que él no iba a ir asi como así a besarla y ya…

¿Y ella se iba a dejar?…pues no.

¿Y luego va a venir con que fue un impulso?

No, no, no, no…está muy equivocado…

¿Impulso?

Si claro…

Al menos ella admitía que quería besarlo, al menos ella lo beso porque quería…porque tenia que ser muy, muy cobarde para venir a decir que él no quería besarla, y que lo hizo por impulso…ja, si claro…si ella no lo conociera mejor tal vez y le hubiera creído…

Pero después de tanto tiempo relacionándose con el Slytherin podía decir que lo conocía mejor que él mismo, lamentablemente.

Así que ella no iba aceptar un: ups lo siento…

No, no, no, no Draco estaba muy pero que muy equivocado si pensaba eso, que admitiera su rollo mental, que admitiera que aun estaba hasta el cuello por ella, que sufriera exactamente lo mismo que ella, que aun después de todo el odio, de todo el desprecio, de todo el ignorarse, después de todo el tiempo aun no podía ni olerlo…

Aun no podía ni acercarse a tres metros de él porque le temblaban hasta los huesos, ella estaba molesta si, estaba que lo medio mataba de la rabia, pero debía; porque debía admitir que aun sentía mucho por el condenado rubio, pero como le dijo a Zabini en su momento…el cobarde era él.

Ella hubiera seguido adelante, ella hubiera enfrentado al mundo por él, hubiera hecho hasta lo imposible para estar a su lado…

Pero ya no, o al menos no estaba tan segura, tantas cosas habían cambiado; ahora él era un mortífago y Hermione no estaba segura de confiar en él o no.

Era un mortífago y por tanto habría matado; ese era su mayor temor…que el que él hombre que ella amaba tuviera sus manos manchadas de sangre y que a ella; eso era lo peor, pudiera no importarle.

¿Habría matado de verdad?

A una vida inocente, ¿De un muggle…? ¿O de un sangre sucia al igual que ella…?

Odio, rabia y temor se aglomeraban dentro de ella, y también el amor y el deseo, porque a pesar de todo el seguía siendo Draco, y ella lo amaba, y lo deseaba…no podía; ni quería evitarlo.

Deseaba que él la tomara en sus brazos e ignorara sus quejas seguras; y la guiara a un lugar desolado donde las barreras que ellos mismos se habían impuesto; no existieran. Donde no hubiera nadie más, donde solo ellos pudieran respirar…

Y que allí…que allí la hiciera suya como antes lo hacía, que besara cada rincón de su cuerpo, que explorara lo que nunca nadie más ha explorado; que saboreara su piel, su sudor, que oliera sus cabellos con el rostro pegado a su cuello…que con sus manos no dejara ni un solo rincón de su cuerpo sin contacto…

Ella lo deseaba como jamás había deseado a nadie.

Pero al mismo tiempo lo odiaba, le temía y por sobre todo, ya no sabía si podía confiar en él…su corazón le decía que si, su mente que no.

¿Cómo escoger entre la mente y el corazón?

¿Cómo saber quien tiene la razón?

¿Cómo aceptar si se había equivocado en su juicio?

Ese era un de los mayores dilemas del ser humano, perdonarse a si mismo cuando se equivocaban con respecto a los demás.

Pero bueno; al menos le había dado una lección, aunque eso la condenara a recordar sus besos más seguido y más vividos, pero al menos Draco habría aprendido algo…

¿A quien engañaba? esa había sido su excusa propia para ir a besarlo… ella a él…pero no perdía la esperanza de que el rubio hubiera aprendido algo de lo sucedido.

Y la esperanza es; en verdad, lo último que se pierde.

* * *

Draco se había quedado quieto sentado sobre el mueble de la sala común, tan quieto que cualquiera hubiera pensado que se trataba de una estatua muy real.

Luego de un momento reacciono y llevo los dedos de su mano derecha sobre sus labios…aun estaban calientes y conservaban la suavidad absorbida de los de Hermione, o eso le parecía.

¿Qué demonios había pasado hay? ¿Con ella?

Él simple y llanamente no lo sabía…

Esa mujer cada vez lo enloquecía y sorprendía más y más; supuso que habría un punto en el que se acostumbraría pero se había equivocado…con Hermione todo el tiempo era diferente; ella era muy, muy distinta a cualquier mujer con la que él haya estado; y mira que había una larga lista…

Le había dicho la verdad cuando le dijo que ella era como el mar…con un carácter tan cambiante como el océano mismo, que a veces esta calmo y a veces es indomable, así era ella.

Como el mar con luna llena; desbocado.

Porque ella era la única que en un principio se molesta por ser besada sin consentimiento, y en el segundo siguiente esta sobre él besándolo como si fuera el último día de la tierra…ella era la única que con un solo beso lo hacía temblar de aquella manera.

Se había salvado; oh si como se había salvado, si él no hubiera estado Tan impresionado con ese beso improvisado, ahora mismo estarían en su habitación haciendo cosas fuera de la cordura…

Debían arreglar aquello que había entre ellos, porque sino definitivamente los mataría un día de esos.

Lo peor del asunto es que antes Draco estaba seguro de que al menos ella lo odiaba lo suficiente como para no querer estar cerca de él y menos besarlo…nose… supuso que una marca tenebrosa era suficiente razón…

Pero ahora que sabía que ella también lo deseaba era mucho más difícil todo el asunto, y mucho más torturante todavía…una vez le dijo a Hermione que no fuera cobarde y que afrontaran el deseo que se tenían, que así no podrían vivir…pero resulta que ahora el cobarde era el…

Porque aquella vez fue cierto; él percibió el deseo en sus ojos, el mismo deseo que desde ese día lo consumió a él por dentro; por ella, después de verla ese día; mojada y temblando por el…no se la pudo sacar de la cabeza, y se lo dijo, en el mismo momento en que la vio así lo supo y se lo dijo.

¿Cómo podrían vivir con ese deseo por dentro? ¿Cómo?

Y ahora la historia se repetía, solo que era él el que quería huir; a sus deseos y sobre todo a sus sentimientos…

Si hubiera sabido en aquel momento que todo el asunto llegaría a ese momento que él vivía; tal vez no le hubiera dicho nada a Hermione, porque en aquel entonces ellos no sentían nada y hubiera sido mucho más fácil vivir con el libidinoso deseo del sexo; así puro, simple y salvaje, que con aquel torbellino desagradable de sentimientos que ahora los envolvían.

Para el era más fácil lidiar con su cuerpo que con su corazón…

Porque uno le decía una cosa, y el otro una distinta…

El cuerpo no la podía rechazar, y el corazón tampoco seamos sinceros, pero al menos su corazón sabía que lo mejor para ella no era él precisamente y deseaba mantenerla lejos…a salvo…

¿Cómo saber a quien hacerle caso? Si los dos solo querían estar con ella…

¿A quien escuchar? ¿A la razón o al deseo?

¿Al cuerpo o a el corazón?

- Draco… ¿A quien escucharas?- se pregunto en voz alta mientras apagaba el fuego y subía por fin a su dormitorio.

* * *

**Listo, cap 32 finish espero que haya sido de su agrado, sigan con el que viene...**

**La frase de hoy**:

"**Detrás de una gran hombre siempre hay una gran mujer diciéndole que hacer" Bruce Nolan en "Todo poderoso" **


	34. Chapter 34

# 33 Tu no eres...?

Prométeme que no harás nada estupido.

¿Estupido como que?

Como intentar matar a Voldemort…

Entonces no puedo prometerte nada Gin.

Por Merlín Harry no vayas a cometer ninguna necedad. Júrame que saldrás vivo de esta…que no harás nada.- pidió Ginny sobre el pecho desnudo de su pareja.

Te juro que saldré vivo de esta.- prometió Harry, mientras acariciaba la espalda y el cabello sobre la piel tersa de ella.

¿Y ahora que?- pregunto Ginny luego de un rato de mimos silenciosos.

Ahora vamos donde Dumblerdore.-ella suspiro

Mejor tarde que nunca, vamos.

Se vistieron con una lentitud que marcaba las ganas que tenían de salir de aquel lugar, pero al final Harry estuvo a punto y ella también. El chico la tomo de la mano antes de salir, y un beso en la frente le regalo.

Caminaron juntos por el pasillo del quinto piso, tomados de las manos, en un silencio sepulcral, cada uno sumergido en sus pensamientos.

Harry tenía miedo, miedo de que no todo saliera como él y Draco lo tenían planeado…aunque era un muy buen plan, aun tenía sus dudas, y sus inquietudes.

Ginny solo estaba angustiada por Harry, él siempre las trataba de héroe y aunque eso era lo que le atraía de él…también le temía, le temía que algún día, llevado por su propio ego, Harry encontrara una piedra demasiado grande en el camino y tropezara definitivamente con ella.

Ginny no temía por su propio bien estar, no, sabía que primero Harry moriría antes de que a ella le pasara algo, pero era "eso" precisamente lo que más miedo le daba, que Harry se sacrificara por ella.

Llegaron frente a la gárgola del despacho del director y Harry dijo la contraseña que se sabía de memoria. Ya que entraba allí más que a ningún otro despacho en todo el castillo.

-adelante.- dijo la voz del anciano tras la madera- ah, señorita Weasley, Harry, buenas noches.

-Buenas noches señor.-respondieron los dos al tiempo, Harry le ofreció la silla frente al escritorio a Ginny.

-Supongo que ya la señorita esta al tanto de todo- dijo Dumblerdore yendo al grano.

-Si señor, le informe todo- respondió Harry.

-Bien, la joven que la reemplazará esta por llegar.

-¿Reemplazará?-pregunto Ginny mirando a su director, este a su vez miro a Harry expectante.

-eehh no le explique todo a detalle señor.- se excuso el joven

-Pues sería bueno-dijo Ginny cruzándose de brazos.

-Veraz Gin, decidimos que por tu bien alguien más viajaría en tu lugar en el expreso de Hogwarts, por eso debes quedarte, porque alguien más ira en tu lugar, y si los Mortifagos atacan, estaremos preparados.

-Ósea que usaran una carnada…-dijo ella con cierto tono venenoso que hasta el director se amedento.

-eehh - repitió Harry- pues si, pero al menos no serás tu

-¿Y quien será?-pregunto la pelirroja cerrando sus ojos hasta dejarlos como rendijas.

-Yo Ginny, tranquila, he hecho cosas peores…

-¡¡¡¡¡Tonks!!!!-grito Ginny sorprendida.

-Hola bella, quédate quieta, todo va a salir bien.

-¿Tu eres la que se va a disfrazar de mi?-pregunto Ginny incrédula-

-Si Gin, Director- saludo inclinando la cabeza ante el anciano- Harry.

-Tonks-Saludo Harry con una inclinación de cabeza idéntica a la de ella- ¿Y quien se tomará la poción de Ron?- preguntó-

-Yo.- dijo una voz masculina.

-¿Moddy? –pregunto Harry ahora tan sorprendido como su novia

-Si Potter, yo ¿Se te ocurre alguien mejor?-le dijo con cinismo tomando el frasco de poción rojo fuego que le ofrecía el director.

-Alastor- dijo este- allí hay suficiente poción multijugos como para un día y medio, Snape trajo mas recién preparada, y el señor Weasley nos dio cabello suficientes como para una semana de poción.- con esto le entrego un frasco enorme de poción trasparente, y una manojo de cabellos rojos envueltos en una tela protectora.- ya sabes que hacer.

Moddy de inmediato se bebió de un solo sorbo el frasquito de bebida rojo fuego, la poción con la esencia de Ron y con una mueca de disgusto por su sabor poco apoco se fue transformando en un Ron Weasley.

Su cabello se alargo y se enrojeció, su cuerpo se estiro varios palmos, sus miembros se ajustaron a los de un adolescente ejercitado, sus ojos se volvieron azules claros y su rostro se rejuveneció.

La pata de palo cayó al suelo con un estruendo cuando una pierna de carne y hueso apareció en su lugar, y con una mueca de dolor un ojo real apareció donde estaba normalmente el ojo azul y mágico de "ojoloco".

Después de varios minutos de jadeos y quejidos se levanto ante ellos la replica exacta del menor de los varones de la familia Weasley. Moddy hizo una mueca de asco con la boca de Ron.

- Demasiado dulce- dijo con la voz ronca, limpiándose la comisura de la boca con el dorso de una túnica que le quedaba grande y rara.

Te ves bien ojoloco- dijo Tonks con una risita.

No me gusta el rojo- dijo el tomándose un mechón de su nuevo cabello, Ginny no pudo aguantar más la risa que contenía y estallo en carcajadas.

Muy graciosa niña…-dijo Moddy entrecruzándose de brazos- Vamos Ninphadora, es tu turno, a ver de que eres capaz con esos poderes tuyos.- la reto.

Tonks, enojada por el uso de su nombre frunció el seño antes de mirar fijamente a Ginny y comenzar a transformarse…lo primero que cambio fue el color y el largo del cabello, Ginny lo llevaba hasta la cintura, la Tonks normal hasta los hombros, el de Ginny era rojo fuego, el de Tonks rosa chicle…

Lo segundo que cambio fue la estatura, Ginny media como dos palmos menos que ella, la verdad era que la pelirroja era de bajo tamaño, compacta pero había que ver…

Como dicen por hay, los mejores venenos, o licores…vienen en frascos pequeños…Ginny era ese caso.

Lo tercero que cambio fue el color de ojos y de piel, los ojos de Ginny eran marrones miel, los de Tonks, azules cielo, la piel de Ginny era blanca un poco pálida, la de Tonks bronceada permanente…lo último que cambio Tonks, fueron las proporciones del cuerpo, Ginny se gastaba un cuerpo de adolescente muy bien crecida, pero adolescente al fin…Tonks le llevaba unos seis años más…

Cuando hubo terminado Harry tenía ante si la copia perfecta de la mujer de su vida, otra Ginny, exactamente igual, aunque para él; especialmente para él, había unas deferencias claves…

-Tarán…¿Qué tal?- pregunto Ginny-Tonks

-Wow, es genial- dijo Ginny que no había perdido detalle, Tonks había hasta copiado el tono de su voz- engañas a cualquiera.-le aseguró

-Bueno, esperemos que engañe a los mortifagos, ahora debo ir a tu sala común y buscar tus cosas para mañana, tú quédate aquí, tu hermano esta por venir, mañana cuando parta el tren podrán salir, si todo sale bien se irán en unos días por traslador. ¿Está bien?- comento Tonks encaminándose hasta la puerta con el falso Ron-

-De acuerdo- en último momento cuando Harry se disponía incorporarse al grupo se levanto y agrego- Ah Tonks- llamo- le pones un solo dedo encima a Harry y destruyo a mi doble. ¿Si me entiendes?- Tonks la miro sorprendida.

-Tranquila Ginny, si quieres te lo envuelvo para regalo… es todo tuyo…- Ginny sonrió satisfecha mientras Harry negaba con la cabeza.

- Nos vemos Gin- le dijo Harry a su novia- debo subir a la torre con ellos ya Ron debe estar por llegar, se quedaran en este despacho con el director hasta mañana- le explico mientras ella colocaba cara de desolación, pero aceptando con la mirada.

-Nos vemos entonces, ten mucho cuidado ¿Si?

-Lo tendré-

Una chica de cabellos negros se encaminaba a la torre del piso siete donde estaba escondida la sala de menesteres, mientras caminaba, su apuro y convicción iban disminuyendo mientras su cabeza se dividía en varios trozos, por que es que definitivamente sus amigas la iban a volver loca.

Ginny: perdida.

Y Hermione, oh Hermione y sus problemas amorosos con Draco la iban a desquiciar…

¿Qué habría hecho su amiga?

Loca

La iban a volver loca.

Cuando se detuvo frente a la puerta de la sala de los menesteres se dio cuenta de inmediato que su amiga pelirroja y su respectiva pareja no podían estar allí, pues sino la sala no se habría abierto para ella…o eso decían las leyes mágicas que regían aquella habitación…

Empujo con cuidado la puerta de madera tratando de recordar que le había pedido a la sala cuando le pidió que se abriera para ella.

Pero nada

No recordaba nada, simplemente había estado pensado en sus amigas y en sus respectivos problemas…

Así que…

¿Qué le mostraría la sala?

Empujo definitivamente la puerta del lugar aguantando la respiración y tragándose un gemido de miedo y expectación.

Dentro solo había una mesa solitaria…la sala ante sus ojos no abarcaba más de lo que era un aula de clases, era en verdad pequeño, más pequeño que una habitación de cualquier alumno del colegio.

Sobre la mesa había una vasija, la cual despedía un brillo perlado que encandilaba, parecía cristal líquido, o el resplandor del diamante de una mina en crudo.

Pansy se acerco poco a poco, hasta llegar justo frente a la vasija, miro la superficie, para constatar que el material dentro de ella era muy parecido a lo que eran los recuerdos en un pensadero.

Pero aquí había algo diferente, la sustancia iba adquiriendo "velocidad" a medida que Pansy se acercaba a ella, cuando estuvo tan cerca que podía ver su reflejo, empezó a ver sobre ella unas seguidas de imágenes que no reconocía, pero pudo distinguir cierta cosas, a ciertas personas, y otras a las que no…

Vio a Ginny, vio a Potter, vio a Hermione y a Luna, vio a Chang y vio a Parvati, vio a Narcisa Malfoy, vio a Draco, vio una niña desconocida, y luego la vio mas grande junto con un niño desconocido de cabellos negros y por último…por último se vio a ella.

En ese momento supo que no estaba viendo recuerdos, estaba viendo el futuro, y los posibles acontecimientos.

El futuro.

Eso pidió, pidió soluciones a la sala.

Pidió ayuda para sus amigas y eso obtuvo.

La sala le dio una vista al futuro…

Pero… ¿Ella podría? ¿Podría ver el futuro con más claridad y volver ilesa?

¿Y si en el futuro alguien que ella conoce muere? ¿Cómo le haría para afrontar esa realidad?

¿Y si en el futuro….?

-¡¡¡¡Ginny!!!

¿Hermione?- dijo una pelirroja en el medio del séptimo piso, acompañada de un chico de cabellos negros y de uno de cabellos rojos

-Por fin te encuentro amiga. ¿Dónde demonios estabas?- Tonks se movió nerviosa a un lado de Harry quien respondió por ella.

-Estaba conmigo Herms. Luego salimos a caminar y nos encontramos con Ron, vamos a la sala común…- pero Hermione miraba suspicazmente a su amigo, si había alguien aparte de Ginny a quien Harry no podía mentir esa era Hermione-

-¿Qué sucede Harry?- le pregunto sin rodeos, Harry se ruborizo, señal inequívoca de que estaba mintiendo u ocultando algo, la chica se volvió hacia su mejor amiga para tratar de descifrar lo sucedido cuando se quedo de piedra…

- Tu no eres… ¿Tu no eres Ginny?


	35. Chapter 35

**RE re re re editado...ahora harry si se va para su torre...gracias a Pameladc92 por decirme...jejeje te juro que pense lo había arreglado...**

**# 34 ¿Capturados?**

Pansy caminaba algo alterada por los pasillos del castillo, a esas altas horas de la noche era completamente nula la presencia de los alumnos por los rededores, así que ella como prefecta se permitía todo el íntimo desespero que requería lo que acababa de ver…

Las opciones eran tan variadas pero en todas y cada una de ellas…

Lo que si tenía claro era lo que debía hacer ella a continuación, no es que tuviera una señal divina ni una clara indicación, solo sabía que ellos debían superar todo ese asunto y que para eso debían convivir un tiempo juntos, así fuera a la fuerza…debían, si querían tener algún tipo de futuro…

Y aunque ahora ella sabía más de lo que hubiera deseado en toda su vida…temblaba de miedo ante la jugada que estaba ahora sobre el tablero.

Suspiro con alivio cuando encontró a uno de sus recientes dolores de cabeza, pero se alarmó al saber que ya el juego estaba andando y que peligraba gracias al carácter intuitivo e inquisitivo de su amiga Hermione…

Rápidamente decidió intervenir…

Hermione discutía con Harry de que: "esa" que estaba a su lado NO era Ginebra Weasley…él la miraba condescendiente sin responderle aun completamente a todo su interrogatorio y cuestionario inquisitivo…y la Ginny acusada junto con un Ron extrañamente cuidadoso y callado se mantenían alejados de la situación sin intervenir en la discusión que mantenían los amigos, porque a final de cuentas…ellos no tenían ni idea en la manera de intervenir ahi, de ellos tres solo Harry conocía bien a Hermione y tenía la completa confianza como para convencerla de cualquier cosa…

Claro si esa chica de hay fuera cualquier otra a Hermione, porque si había alguien testarudo en ese colegio y en ese mundo era Hermione Jean Granger. Harry maldecía una y otra vez a Draco desde su interior y el empeño de este de mantener alejada a Hermione de todo.

No solo del peligro, sino de toda la completa operación…

Él protestó, en parte porque le parecía una injusticía y todo eso, pero por otro lado porque consideraba que conocía mejor a Hermione que el rubio, al menos por más tiempo, y consideraba también que había tenido suficientes disputas con la joven como para conocer su carácter impulsivo…

Draco aun no tenía ni idea de lo que era lidiar con una Hermione preguntona y molesta, no como él… si, está bien, a Draco le había tocado ya su tajada durante el transcurso del año, pero él llevaba seis largos y tortuosos años siendo el mejor amigo de esa chica…

Pero en fin…ninguno de sus argumentos fue de validez, ni siquiera el decir que quizás dentro de la Orden no había nadie mejor preparado que ella…pero…nah, ni así lo escucharon.

Y allí estaba él, lidiando precisamente con la parte de su amiga que menos le gustaba, la parte preguntona e interrogadora, Gracias a Merlín y no le había dado por preguntarle cosas a Tonks o a Moddy, porque hay si hubieran estado fritos…

Él trataba de conciliar la situación lo mejor posible, pero la verdad ya se le estaba yendo de las manos, sobre todo por la gran y enorme razón de que él no podía mentirle a Hermione, ella era como una bonita y castaña versión de un detector de mentiras muggles, talvez la amistad con Ginny no era la mejor de las ideas…

Por eso cuando diviso a Pansy al final del pasillo, se alegró por primera vez en su vida de ver a la serpiente., y debió ser obvio ese alivio en su rostro, porque Pansy le miro a los ojos comprensiva…

Pero inmediatamente en su cara se reflejo la sorpresa y el susto, pues Pansy había sacado su varita y apuntaba a Hermione por la espalda…no supo porque pero Harry no pudo ni quiso reaccionar…tal vez estuviera aprendiendo a confiar en la Slytherin…

Nah… ¿O si?

Desmaius- susurro Pansy desde una esquina, un rayo rojo dio en la espalda de Hermione que de inmediato perdió el conocimiento y cayo sobre los expectantes brazos de Harry.

¡¡¡Quieta!!! ¿Por qué hiciste eso?- dijo una Ginny apuntando a Pansy con su varita visiblemente alterada por ver a una Slytherin aturdir a Hermione, Pansy la miro con desdén.

Se perfectamente que tu no eres Gin, porque Ginny jamás apuntaría a una de sus mejores amigas con una varita, no me interesa saber quien demonios eres ni que está pasando aquí, solo que sean más cuidadosos, eso va contigo Harry, si le vas a esconder algo como esto a Herms, hazlo bien.- le dijo viéndole seriamente.

Si…Pansy…es que…-tartamudeo Harry intimidado por la altiva manera que Pansy uso para dirigirse a ellos- mira…

Te dije Harry Potter que no me interesa que diablos está pasando aquí…- le interrumpió Pansy con dureza- bueno la verdad es que no me quiero entrometer, lo que me interesa ahora es que lleven a Hermione a su habitación y que cuando se despierte tú- le dijo a Harry apuntándolo con un dedo en el pecho- tengas una buena historia armada para este desbarajuste.

Está bien Pansy, ¿y tu que vas a hacer?- pregunto Harry cargando a Hermione en brazos.

¿Yo?- dijo ella señalando su propio pecho- pues nada, sé que esto es delicado y no voy ni abrir mi boca, solo te pido que no alteres a Herms otra vez porque no estoy muy segura de volver a ayudarte.

Yo…Pansy… ¿Qué…que le digo a Hermione?- pregunto Harry en un susurro a la muchacha, ella lo miró algo incrédula más que todo porque era la primera vez que él le pedía ayuda directamente.

No se, dile que se desmayo, que estaba muy alterada y eso, y asegúrate de que no vea a esta Ginny hasta que por lo menos estemos en el tren... – dijo por último señalando a Tonks- no se porque le escondes todo esto a tu mejor amiga, solo espero que Gin esté bien, no; confío en que tu no dejarías que nada le pasara a Ginny…me voy a mi sala.- dijo por último viendo con suma antipatía a esa Ginny y huyendo de la escena.

* * *

Cuando el sol inclemente brillo esa mañana, filtrándose entre las descuidadamente abiertas cortinas de su habitación, Hermione se arrebujó en su mullido colchón adoselado intentando recuperar el sueño que el déspota astro le había robado con su aparición.

Dando un sonoro quejido por no poder recuperar la somnolencia robada la chica abrió definitivamente los ojos bajo la roja sabana que la cubría, mirando al vacío y maldiciendo a los mil demonios por el horroroso dolor de cabeza con el que él amanecer le había premiado.

Le dolía horrores, como si unos monos psicodélicos estuvieran armando una banda de marcha en su cerebro, retumbando cada dos por tres platillos y gigantescos redoblantes, y repicando con sus pequeños y peludos pies algún himno de una patria desconocida, sobre su atormentado cráneo. Tanto fue así su reciente y desesperada alucinación que incluso llevo una mano desesperada a su cabeza y la sacudió como queriendo alejar a sus amigos los monos, o que por lo menos perdieran el equilibrio y dejaran de ensayar su marcha marcial.

Compadeciéndose de si misma por los pesares que gozaba, Hermione descorrió definitivamente sus mantas de su cuerpo, descubriendo su piel y estirándose perezosamente sobre la colcha dorada. Un bostezo enorme se dibujo en su boca mientras sus manos llegaban a enredarse con su enmarañado cabello.

Con un manoteo terminó de dar la "no-bienvenida" a su habitación al resplandeciente sol de su último día en Hogwarts…al menos de su sexto año, cuando regresará en el tren escarlata un mes después estaría ya en su último curso y después…¿Y después?...

Pero el futuro era algo muy incierto, mejor ni preocuparse por el, pensó Hermione, aunque ese no era uno de sus mejores ideales, lo que si debía evaluar era el pasado y el presente, sobre todo el último.

Mientras meditaba esto asomo con decisión y nostalgia su rostro por la abierta ventana, dejando que el viento le volara los castaños cabellos, tratando de apaciguar el jodido dolor de cabeza que retumbaba en las dimensiones de su cerebro.

¿Por qué le dolía la cabeza?

¿Por qué le dolía TANTO la cabeza? Ella no era muy dada a esos males…bueno en ese año si…

Su mente comenzó a trabajar lentamente, muchísimo más lento de lo usual…atando hilos… ¿Qué era lo último que recordaba?

………

La cara de Harry…la cara de Harry en un pasillo…que la miraba ¿Cómo?

¿Asustado? Si un poco…

¿Condescendiente? Si también, como si ella… era esa cara... exactamente igual a cuando le había "propuesto" a él y Ron para que se unieran a la P. E. D. D. O…como si estuviera demente y diciendo incoherencias…eso lo recordaba bien.

Pero…y la pregunta del galeón.

Pero ¿Y Ginny?

No lo recordaba.

Su mente era un amasijo de memorias que no querían definirse, las experiencia se arremolinaban en sus ojos sin dejarla esclarecer nada, Ginny Cho Luna y Neville, Pansy riendo, Pansy preocupada, Ginny, ¿Dónde estaba Ginny? Ginny, Harry en el pasillo con…con…y Draco, Draco y más Draco, ella con él en la sala común…Ginny…Pansy preocupada de nuevo…Draco besándola, Cho Chang con mala cara…Gin…

Cuando estaba por hacer un esfuerzo mayor aun por ordenar sus pensamientos y memorias, la puerta de su habitación se abrió imitando terriblemente el sonido abrumador de un estallido de cañón, que ayudo con facilidad a que se incrementara el volumen de la banda marcial en su cabeza.

Y a su dolor de cabeza, volteo con lentitud para ver al intruso:

Era Parvati.

-¿Parv? ¿Qué haces aquí?- murmuro con la voz ronca

-¡¡Hermione!!- grito la chica, logrando que su amiga la maldijera mentalmente, luego en un rápido movimiento se acerco a ella abrazándose a su cuello-

-Parv… ¿Qué sucede?- le pregunto ella recibiendo el abrazo matutino.

-Herms… ¿Estas bien? ¿Cómo te sientes?

-Bien con un dolor de cabeza de los mil demonios, pero bien ¿Por qué me preguntas?- cuestiono mientras se soltaba y se dirigía hacía su lavabo.

-Pues…bueno pues porque…bueno…-balbuceó ella, Hermione la miro con crudeza mientras se cepillaba instándola a hablar bien- bueno pues ayer Harry te trajo cargada en brazos…Hermione, estabas desmayada no sabíamos que te había pasado ¿Estas bien? - Hermione estaba sorprendida, ¿Ella desmayada? ¿Cómo? ¿Cómo?

-¿Qué pasó?- dijo suavemente.

-Lo mismo pregunto yo, Harry dijo que estabas descontrolada, que habías dicho que Gin no era Gin y que peleabas con el cuando de pronto te desvaneciste, Herms… ¿Qué paso anoche?- ella se sentó en su lavabo mientras respondía.

-No se Parv, simplemente no consigo recordar con claridad, estaba buscando a Ginny, fuimos a buscar a Pansy, hable con Draco, nos besamos…no recuerdo mucho Parv, me duele demasiado la cabeza., y ¿Ginny donde esta?-pregunto mientras abría la ducha.

-Bajo con Harry y Ron temprano, fueron a desayunar y me dijo que ya sus cosas estaban listas, que te iba a dejar descasar por si acaso. ¿Segura que estas bien Hermione?-volvió a preguntar.

-No estoy segura, no, pero lo estaré Parv, descuida solo…solo necesito sacarme este jodido dolor de cabeza…-dijo Hermione goleando su frente con la palma, cosa que no ayudo a su cometido.

-Ya…-comento Parvati mirándola como demente…-bueno báñate y alístate, te espero en la sala común para desayunar, el tren llega en una hora Herms.

-Ok- acepto Hermione sin muchas ganas mientras entraba a la ducha.

* * *

Parvati bajo más confundida que antes a la sala común, y con muchas dudas rondándole en la cabeza. Desde que se separan la noche anterior de Pansy en la sala de Slytherin, ella y Luna barajaron varias opciones de donde podía estar su amiga Ginny, y en la mejor de las posibilidades ella estaría con Harry…y posiblemente a solas…Ginny no solía desaparecer de esa manera, era cierto, pero tampoco era imposible que no pudiera desear un poco de intimidad con su novio, la noche antes de salir de vacaciones. De hecho era lógico, tan "Ginny" que se extrañaban que a Hermione no se le hubiera ocurrido.

Claro ellas no sabían nada de la extraña conversación y/o pelea que la castaña tuvo con el susodicho Harry y cierto rubio abofeteado,…principal razón de su extrema preocupación.

Parvati espero un rato largo sentada frente a la chimenea de Gryffindor, después de despedirse de Luna en su torre, mientras observaba el fuego consumirse Seamus ocupo un lugar a su lado, y rodeándola suavemente con sus brazos la recostó en su regazo…Parvati se quedo ahí cómodamente recostada, con una paz que le llenaba de una manera tan deliciosa solo estando a su lado.

Parvati, estando como estaba entrometida en los asuntos de sus amigas, Hermione y Draco, Luna y Neville, Gin y Harry, Pansy y Blaise…no se entero de cuanto se había vuelto Seamus de indispensable para ella, habían cultivado una especie de telepatía y él sabía exactamente como; donde y cuando lo necesitaba.

Siempre estaba allí para ella, ayudándola en silencio, apoyándola con sus abrazos reconfortantes y con una más que oportuna visión imparcial de las cosas. Siempre estaba ahí para ella, y para Parvati se le había hecho necesario como el mismísimo aire.

No supo cuando dejo de gustarle para estar completamente enamora de él…y allí estaba Seamus de nuevo, sin la necesidad de que ella lo llamara se le acerco y supo de inmediato que algo no estaba bien y que la chica le necesitaba.

Acaricio sus cabellos sin decir nada, mientras ella observaba el fuego como hipnotizada, sin decir absolutamente nada. Cuando Parvati sintió que se rendía al sueño en sus brazos levanto su torso solo un poco, para quedar más sobre su pecho que sobre sus piernas, escondiendo el rostro en el calido espacio entre el cuello y el hombro del chico, aspirado su varonil fragancia.

Seamus la envolvió en sus brazos besando su frente suavemente transmitiéndole su presencia y su calor. A los minutos Parvati cayó dormida.

Seamus no la levanto de ahí, de hecho si fuera por él hubiera pasado toda la eternidad con su chica así como estaban guardando ese momento tan cálido e íntimo, viéndola dormir, vigilando sus sueños, y cuidándole su paz como si fura el protector de la más delicada obra de arte…

Pero cuando el retrato de la señora gorda se abrió de repente sus anhelos quedaron mermados, Parvati despertó como si le hubieran rociado agua fría en el rostro y su expresión cambio radicalmente cuando vio con claridad el motivo de su despertar.

Harry entraba en ese momento en la sala común de Gryffindor, llevando a Hermione en brazos, luego lo siguió Ginny con cara de preocupación y por último un Ron muy callado.

Parvati se levanto de un salto como impulsada de un corrientázo, y en dos zancadas llego hasta donde estaban los recién llegados. El miedo era un poema en su hermoso rostro.

Nunca se le olvidaría el terror que sintió al ver a Hermione así desmayada, colgada como una muñeca de trapo, con su brazo derecho cayendo inerte a un lado de su cuerpo; se le ocurrieron miles de posibilidades…un ataque, un accidente…

Harry le explico suavemente que Hermione les había encontrado subiendo a la torre de Gryffindor, que dijo haber estado buscando a Ginny, y de repente, cuando la vio al parecer Hermione se había descontrolado un poco, dijo que no era Ginny que le estaban escondiendo algo…y sin previo aviso cayo desmayada…entre los tres chicos la subieron por las escaleras de caracol que iban a los cuartos de chicas, y con suavidad la recostaron e su cama de prefecta, Parvati y ginny, luego de que los chicos se retiraran la desvistieron y acomodaron para dormir, arropándola como si de un bebe se tratara.

Parvati no pudo dormir bien esa noche. No había preguntado más detalles a Harry y a ginny porque su prioridad era que Hermione estuviera cómoda…pero había algo que no le gustaba.

Y ahora, por la mañana después de haber conversado con Hermione nada más despertó…ahora tenía muchas más dudas que la noche anterior.

* * *

Un muchacho de ojos verdes caminaba con ago más que una simple rapidez por el camino que llevaba a la estación de Hogmedage, el polvo lo iba levantando tras su veloz paso, trujando algunas ramas en el camino, mientras el brillante sol golpeaba su cara sin misericordia haciendo que gruesas gotas de sudor corrieran libres por su frente, yendo a unirse con sus compañeras en el pecho del muchacho que clamaba por más aire.

Harry iba casi corriendo acompañado de Moddy y Tonks, que a su vez trataban de seguirle el paso…porque si bien Moddy tenía el cuerpo de un adolescente y Ginny de una chica años menor que ella, ninguno de los dos era un deportista consumado.

Así que, varios metros eran los que los separaban. Por eso fue Harry el primero en ver una rubia cabellera en la puerta del tren escarlata, Draco estaba tranquilamente reposado sobre el marco de una de las entradas del expreso de Hogwarts viendo muy entretenido como Potter, el Moddy-Ron y Tonks-Ginny sudaban la gota gorda para tratar de llegar hasta donde estaba él.

Cuando por fin estuvieron cerca Draco soltó una carcajada al ver que Harry tropezaba intentado subir las cortas escaleras de dos en dos.

- ¿De que te ríes imbecil? – le espetó Harry en cuanto estuvo frente a él.

-De otro imbecil…

-Muy gracioso Malfoy- replico Harry.

-¿Verdad que si? Si te hubieras caído sería más gracioso…- comentó Draco aumentado sus carcajadas.

-Vete a la mierda Draco ¿No ha llegado ningún alumno todavía?- pregunto el moreno mientras Moddy y Tonks se unían a ellos.

-Obvio que no Potter… Moddy, oye te queda bien el rojo…

-Malfoy- saludo Moddy entrecerrando los ojos.

-Hola Draco- saludo Tonks animadamente al rubio, mientras recuperaba el aliento.

-Tonks…-saludo Draco con naturalidad, ya que después de todo, ellos dos eran primos.- ¿Vamos adentro antes de comiencen a llegar todos?- sugirió Draco señalando el interior del Tren con una mano, los demás lo siguieron rápidamente hasta enclaustrarse en un vagón y ocultarlo con una cantidad indecente de hechizos.

* * *

Una larga línea escarlata serpenteante se extendía a lo largo de los sinuosos caminos que adornaban los campos de Inglaterra, deslumbrado aquí allá con los reflejos que el sol hacía en sus ríos y lagos transparentes bañándolo todo de una paz y tranquilidad como si la sola visión de esas desoladas tierras pudieran calmar cualquier dolor.

Hermione estaba recostada de las piernas de Luna, estirando las piernas a lo largo de los asientos del vagón, mientras en un mundo de duermevela visualizaba las nubes moverse con una asombrosa velocidad, de vez en cuando uno que otro pueblo se veía ante sus ojos, pero duraba lo mismo que un parpadeo…ya era tarde, el carrito de las golosinas hace rato que había alborotado a los estudiantes más pequeños, y a unos cuantos grandes también. Ella había comido unas cuantas ranas de chocolates y una bolsa entera de sus favoritas meigas fritas y estaba cómodamente amodorrada con Luna Parvati y Seamus.

Pansy estaba en el compartimiento de las serpientes acompañando a Blaise, y Ginny, ella ni se le había visto la cara en todo lo que llevaban de trayecto, pero Hermione ya había tenido bastante de buscar a la pelirroja…así que literalmente no hizo nada, solo se quedó ahí, tratando de mitigar un dolo de cabeza que aun no se había esfumado por completo.

Cada media hora más o menos Hermione se volteaba de pocision quedando de espalda al ventanal y viendo hacía el interior del vagón, donde los estudiantes iban y veían charlando animadamente.

En una de esas veces Hermione vio pasar a un chico rubio muy guapo, pero que en su rostro se marcaba una gran preocupación, lo conocía y aquel gesto no podía decir nada bueno… Draco estaba preocupado.

Hermione sin pensárselo absolutamente nada se levanto de un tirón, impulsada como resorte y sin decir ni una palabra salio persiguiendo un destello dorado entre la multitud. No supo porque lo había buscado, solo supo que quería estar con él y saber que le pasaba.

Atravesó tres vagones persiguiendo el rubio a través de varios obstáculos, sorteando y empujando a la mitad de las personas que se le atravesaban, muchos impresionados por este comportamiento se molestaron hasta el punto de gritarle, pero ella se hizo por completo de oídos sordos.

Cuando por fin lo alcanzo Draco entraba apresurado al lavabo que se encontraba en el último de los pasillos, y cerrando la puerta rápidamente la dejo sin saber, plantada como estupida en el pasillo.

Estaba planteándose seriamente regresar a su cubículo con sus amigas, por que a final de cuentas no era muy buena idea eso de plantarse frente a Draco y soltarle: "Hola Draco ¿Cómo estas y esa cara?"

No era muy buena idea la verdad…comenzó a deshacer lo andado pero no llego a dar dos pasos cuando el brusco detenimiento del tren la hizo caer de bruces en el suelo, lastimándose la rodilla en el procedimiento. Hermione levanto el rostro aturdida sin saber aun que estaba sucediendo, pero segura de que nada bueno podía ser…

Como si en respuesta a sus pensamientos fuese Draco salió de los lavabos justo en el momento que una espantosa explosión resonara a todo lo largo del expreso de Hogwarts, transformando el día en noche.

Más sin embargo segundos antes de que la total oscuridad se hiciera presente Draco y Hermione se miraron directamente a los ojos, y el más profundo miedo se reflejo en ambos.

Hermione se aterro al atar cabos de la manera tan veloz como solo ella podía, solo eso podía significar que Draco tuviera ahí puesta la vestimenta de mortífago.

Porque estaban atacando el tren…

Efectivamente en todos los pasillos del vehiculo escarlata hicieron presencia partidarios del lado oscuro, aterrorizando a más no poder a sus pasajeros. Los más pequeños enseguida clamaron por ayuda y los gritos estruendosos no se hicieron esperar. Los más adultos, trataban de mantener vanamente la compostura intentado tomar una posición defensiva.

Pero los mortifagos no hacían nada, estaban quietos como piedra, justo en las mitades de los corredores, viendo de una lado a otro incansablemente. Como si buscaran algo…o a alguien.

Draco corrió todo lo más rápido que sus piernas pudieron hasta que en plena penumbra pudo tomar a Hermione del brazo levantarla del suelo en donde estaba pegada.

En unos segundos ella se vio embriagada por el olor de la fragancia natural de Draco, mezclada en dosis mortales con el terror y la adrenalina…

Draco la tenía tan cerca de él que apenas y podía mantener la compostura, de pronto estallo.

-¿Qué demonios haces aquí Hermione? ¿Por qué no estas con tus amigos joder?-le grito apretando más su brazo mientras pegaba sus cuerpos busca de… ¿Protegerla tal vez?, pero Hermione estaba demasiado furiosa, y demasiado impactada por haberlo visto con esa mascara puesta que apenas y su cerebro podía decidir que desahogar primero.

- eso no es problema tuyo Draco- le escupió mientras intentaba inútilmente soltarse, logrando solo que el la apretara más- además ¿Qué está pasando aquí? ¿Por qué están atacando el tren?...aquí no hay nada que les interese…-medito ella, Draco alzo irónicamente una ceja de medio lado, gesto que nadie pudo apreciar.

- ¿A no?- pregunto Draco por toda respuesta, y entonces la analítica mente de Hermione comenzó a funcionar a toda marcha…

Si había algo que le interesaba, y muchísimo…en el tren estaba Harry…el niño que vivió…pero él no se dejaría atrapar tan fácil, sino hace tiempo que se hubiera perdido la guerra, así que los mortifagos necesitaban otro medio…y pensando como cualquier Slytherin haría…ato todos los cabos que necesitaba…aquella conversación entre Harry y Draco…"deja a la Weasley" le había dicho…

Déjala…"lógico de Draco"

Tan lógico que era estupido que no se le hubiera ocurrido antes…

La que estaba en peligro era Ginny…y ella no la había visto e todo el viaje…

-Suéltame Draco-pidió Hermione con voz implorante- debo ir a ver a Ginny. Debo ayudar a mi amiga.

-Hermione- dijo Draco a su oído, susurrando muy bajito mientras una silueta más oscura que el mimo poso del infierno-no puedes ayudarlos…ahora, necesito que confíes en mí.-pidió-

-¿Dónde está Draco?-pregunto Hermione muy cerca de su oído, intuyendo el peligro

-Ellos…ellos seguramente ya fueron capturados…-respondió el joven Malfoy

-¿Capturados?

-Si, y ahora…-susurro más bajo mientras la volteaba y la tomaba bruscamente por el cuello, como un prisionero.-Ahora Hermione, confía en mí.

Bellatrix atravesó la última puerta que la separaba de su sobrino, y cuando lo vio con una presa entre sus brazo una sonrisa maligna se dibujo en sus labios…


	36. Chapter 36

**Heyyy, volví…como prometí un cap semanal… y hoy vengo con novedades…a ver el noticiero…jajajaja**

**Primero, les aviso a todas mis chicas y chicos, que corregí y actualicé los primeros 6 caps del fic… y el 34 también pues tenía errores…no se si abran notado que Harry entro a la sala de Slytherin…pos eso…los corregí y ya están listos.**

**Segundo, para las que les gusten mis one shot M. hice uno que se llama Mas que una obsesión…invitadísimas…sus opiniones son mi alma.**

**Tercero. Pos bueno estoy leyendo el Fic de mi amiga Irene, Onírica, y trate de seguir su ejemplo y le puse banda sonora a dos escenas del cap…aviso soy virgen en esto…así que su opinión como siempre será de valor…los links de las canciones son: ****http : / / www . youtube . com / watch?v=jUKK-xcRpi4**

**Y: ****http : / / www . youtube . com / watch?v=UfOrugdDj5k**

**Están en orden, junten los caracteres y descárguenlas para que estén listas el momento. La primera es de S. O. A. D. la segunda de D-Mente…el símbolo para ponerle play es &&&&& ¿okis?**

**Bueno, bueno, hablo mucho…enjoy…**

* * *

**# 35 Una cuestión de confianza.**

-Estas en jaque…-dijo una voz femenina.

-Lo sé, no me lo repitas…-replico muy irritado un joven.

-Pero es que no haces nada, llevas siglos en jaque- alego ella- ¿Aquí ves?- completó, señalando la temblorosa pieza del Rey-¿Ves?

-¡¡¡Por Merlín Ginny que te calles!!!- Grito Ron ya cansado de su perorata "estas en jaque…"

-Señor Ronald, modere su lenguaje, es su hermana- reprendió un vivaz anciano sentado justo frente a Ron.

-Lo siento señor- se disculpo Ron con Dumblerdore- pero es que mi hermana me desconcentra.

-Pero si estas en jaque…-alego su hermana nuevamente…-y ya es la tercera vez…

-Ginny…ya-se-que-estoy-en jaque-Dijo Ron entre dientes, mientras movía su Rey una casilla a la izquierda- su turno señor…-aviso Ron a su contrincante

-A ver…ah sí…buena jugada señor Weasley-concedió Dumblerdore mientras a Ron le brillaban los ojos con la oportunidad de por fin ganarle al anciano…de 4 partidas no había estado ni cerca, sin embargo Dumblerdore sonrió con alegría chispeándole hasta por los ojos…y tomando un Alfil se dispuso a moverlo, más no pudo colocar la pieza en su nuevo lugar porque una enorme leona plateada se planto en el medio del tablero, y dirigiéndose al vació resonó una voz conocida.

"Misión en marcha, vamos en camino"

Un silencio se impuso en el despecho del director, mientras Ginny y Ron miraban estupefactos la figura que se había desvanecido, ambos con muchas cosas rondándoles en la cabeza por su sola aparición. Un sonido seco sobre la suave madera del antiguo tablero de roble los distrajo.

-Señor Weasley, Jaque Mate- sentenció Dumblerdore mientras Ron observaba perplejo a su Rey hecho pedazos…otra vez.-Vamos, hay que poner a La Orden en movimiento.

* * *

Hermione temblaba sin disimulo en los brazos de Draco, que la tenía prisionera pero sin ejercer la fuerza que en verdad se requería, pero aun así la sola visión de esa mujer le despertaba una descarga de sentimientos tan potentes que su cuerpo simplemente le fallaba.

En primera sintió miedo, un miedo profundo a que la mortifaga le torturara de nuevo…igual que aquella vez…o peor.

Pero casi inmediatamente el miedo fue radicalmente cambiado por el odio.

Oh odio, dulce veneno que corrompe hasta la más pura de las almas, oscureciéndolas hasta ya no quedar ni un resquicio de paz dentro de ella…oh odio, que dolor es sentir tanto odio.

Aun aprisionada Hermione se tensó orgullosa como era, apretando los dientes, y su mirada se oscureció varios tonos hasta verse casi negros, mientras se clavaba las uñas en sus manos al cerrar los puños a su espalda con una fuerza inusitada.

Draco sintió la rabia, la ira y el desafío correr por el cuerpo de Hermione, sitió como si de pronto estuviera electrificada a punto de un colapso, como cuando tensas un resorte hasta el limite.

A punto de quebrarse por completo.

Draco analizó rápidamente todas las implicaciones de lo sucedido, y de las posibles acciones de la muchacha.

Él definitivamente no quería que ella fuera arrastrada a la situación en la que posiblemente se vieran envueltos dentro de la Mansión, pero cuando algo debe pasar pasa. Ya era irremediable el asunto, ella tendría que ir, a pesar de todos sus esfuerzos, de él y de Potter, que a pesar de oponerse hizo su parte, todo ese esfuerzo se iría a la mismísima mierda simplemente porque Hermione estaba en el vagón que no debía y cuando no debía.

Y de pronto Draco también sintió rabia y frustración ¿Por qué demonios Hermione no se podía estar quieta? ¿Y ahora que diablos se supone que haría? No logro imaginarse una manera efectiva y segura de sacarle a ella de todo el desastre que había ocasionado.

Decidió seguir adelante.

Ya se las arreglaría con Hermione, literalmente.

Bellatrix se había quedado en el umbral del vagón y lo único reconocible de ella eran los brillantes dientes en su mueca de desprecio y maldad, luego comenzó a avanzar, delicadamente, como si esparciera un veneno en cada pisada, poco a poco mientras jugueteaba con la varita entre sus dedos hasta quedar plantada frente la muchacha.

Ella la miró desafiante, y Bella rió, por primera vez una sangre sucia la miraba con algo que no fuera miedo en sus ojos, una maldita sangre sucia se atrevía siquiera a albergar el sentimiento del odio hacía ella…era hilarante.

Levanto su varita con peligrosidad, con los ojos fijos en esa insolente muchacha de orígenes podridos, en un duelo de miradas que electrizo la piel Draco, cosa que su tía no pudo ver por suerte. Con la misma suavidad que había acercado su varita al rostro de la vulgar, acaricio en un gesto aterrorizante todo la extensión de la mejilla blanca de la muchacha, ella ni reacciono, a menos que se contara el dibujo a la perfección de una mueca de asco igual a la de cualquier Slytherin.

Bella sonrió aun más y comenzó a caminar, rodeando con una mano la amplia espalda de su sobrino, arrancándole oleadas de indescriptible repulsión al joven que no hizo ningún esfuerzo en esconderlas. La mortifaga hizo una parada a sus andares justo sobre el oído de quien sabía ella era un traidor.

- Draquito dime- le susurro de cerca- ¿La atrapaste tu solito? ¿O ella vino corriendo a tus brazos? –cuestiono, impregnando de veneno todas y cada una de las palabras que escupía.

-Vete a la mierda Bella- respondió Draco con osadía, Bellatrix sonrió con esto- ¿Atraparon a los demás?-

-Solo nos falta tu amiguito Potter, - contesto ella colocándose de nuevo al frente- debo decirte que me sorprendes Draco, supuse que no querrías participar en este golpe, pero cuando le insististe a Él…casi me convenciste…casi…-susurro mientras se acercaba más a Hermione, adelantando su varita de nuevo- El Señor Tenebroso te creyó por supuesto, eres casi como su hijo…-dijo sonriendo y moviendo afirmativamente su cabeza- pero ahora que te veo aquí entiendo por que quisiste participar…es todo por la sangre sucia ¿Verdad? Esperabas sacarla de aquí…salvarla… ¿Acaso de verdad eres tan imbecil que pones a una impura antes que tu familia, que tu sangre que tu linaje y apellido? ¿De verdad eres tan imbecil? Debería delatarte…-le escupió. Draco sonrió por primera vez.

-Hazlo, Hazlo Bella, dile que su mejor mortífago es un traidor, y sabrá que su mejor mortifaga atacó a uno de los suyos, a una sangre pura… ¿Sabes cuanto odia Voldemort a los que atacan a los de su propia sangre? ¿Lo sabes?...claro que si, los odia casi tanto como a los traidores…- Bella hizo un gesto de fastidio con el rostro, cansada ya de la repetida conversación, Draco continuo, y esta vez apretó a Hermione entre sus brazos, como queriéndola abarcar por completo- y no, a "esta" no la quise proteger de nada, no me conoces, y si, ella de estupida vino solita…- dijo sonriendo de medio lado como sabía hacer innatamente. Hermione tembló al escuchar lo hiriente y lo frío en la voz y las palabras de Draco.

De pronto un mortífago entro raudo en el vagón donde estaban, era Dolovoh, que trastabillando se inclino ante Bella y Draco, siendo los "consentidos" del Señor Oscuro los demás mortifagos debían mostrarles respeto.

Bella y Draco interrumpieron de inmediato su charla familiar, y ambos endurecieron el semblante sin mostrar absolutamente nada de lo que estaba pasando ahí. Draco aprisiono más fuerte a Hermione, logrando ser convincentes.

-¿Qué sucede Dolovoh?- pregunto Bellatrix volteándose por completamente, dándole la espalda a Draco y Hermione, él relajo un poco la fuerza que ejercía.

- Señora, hemos capturado a la Weasley, y estaba con su hermano también, pero aun no conseguimos a Potter…-pasaron unos segundos hasta que Draco rompió el silencio.

-Yo se donde esta…-

* * *

Harry caminaba inquieto por el compartimiento que compartía con Draco, Tonks, y Moddy, iba de una punta a otra contando los pasos exactos que se requerían para completar el recorrido.

Uno

Dos

Tres

Cuatro

Cinco

Y media vuelta…uno…

Cada vez que avanzaba en dirección al ventanal echaba un fugaz vistazo al paisaje cambiante, y luego dirigía inmediatamente sus ojos al antebrazo izquierdo de Draco, que reposaba de lo más tranquilo en el largo sillón derecho del compartimiento, estirado en todo su esplendor, y en contra de lo que era su costumbre…leyendo ávidamente un libro.

Se había quitado la túnica y exponía libremente su extremidad porque ya estaba hasta la mierda de harto, de que Potter se la pasará taladrando su brazo cubierto, como si con el poder jodidamente ladilla de sus ojos pudiera ver a través de su tela negra.

Y ahora se arrepentía enormemente, pues cada vez que el muy imbecil daba la vuelta se quedaba como lerdo observando su Marca Tenebrosa, como si la serpiente que se dibuja ahí le diera el significado de la vida.

Pero cuando ya se planteaba lanzarle algún hechizo para que se quedara quieto, su marca comenzó a arder…a quemar y a oscurecerse.

&&&&&&

Le dolía horrores, como siempre, y no pudo evitar incorporase por completo y tomarse la zona afectada con la mano contraría, ni pudo evitar el quejido del agonizante dolor que le carcomía el brazo por completo.

Sus ojos se nublaron y entonces lo supo…

Era la hora…atacaría el tren…

Aguantando las ganas de gritar más con el ardor, subió su mirada para chocar directamente con la preocupada de Harry. Solo duraron unos segundos en este contacto, cuando el pelinegro comprendió.

Tomando su capa invisible Harry se cubrió por completo, mientras Tonks y Moddy retiraban todos los hechizos protectores y de camuflaje del vagón y Draco se levantaba con dificultad y tomaba entre sus manos debilitadas la túnica de Mortífago y su mascara.

Antes de salir del compartimiento Draco volteo hacía el punto sabía que estaba Harry, y aun con la capa puesta pudo taladrarlo con la mirada.

-Ve Draco…por fin es la hora- respondió Harry a su pregunta tácita.

-Entonces nos vemos allá…Harry…-murmuro Draco antes de trancar por completo la puerta deslizante tras él.

A los minutos que Draco salió del compartimiento una fuerte sacudida movió el tren por completo, tirando la mitad de los baúles sobre la cabeza de los alumnos. Y con un último movimiento sumamente brusco y una estruendosa explosión, el Expreso de Hogwarts se detuvo por completo sumiéndose en una profunda oscuridad.

En un rápido movimiento Tonks sacó su varita haciendo un Lumus, que inundo por completo el compartimiento, Moddy la copio y luego ambos, sin despegarse se fueron encaminando al pasillo.

Más sin embargo antes de incluso de terminar de abrir por completo la puerta del lugar comenzaron las explosiones por todo el Tren.

Los estudiantes se estaban defendiendo con uñas y dientes, hiriendo o atrapando a cuanto Mortífago vieran, las maldiciones de estos no se hicieron esperar y pronto el vagón entero era una lluvia de rayos multicolores que lo atravesaban de un lado a otro, los niños más pequeños gritaban mientras los más adultos sacaba a relucir su vena de valentía defendiendo a los más débiles

Algunos, los más imprudentes corrían de un lado a otro, tratando vanamente de encontrar refugio. La mayoría no tenía suerte y acababan en el suelo mal heridos por quien sabe que maldiciones. Pero los mortifagos no estaban tirando a matar; no todavía, se contentaban solo con aturdir o echar sobre sus victimas las más dolorosas maldiciones. Arrancando las más agudas notas de dolor que se podían escuchar en la faz de la tierra.

La de niños siendo torturados.

La mayoría solo gritaban, más a otros se les hacía una pregunta.

¿Dónde estaba Ginny Weasley?...

Harry bajo la capa apretaba los puños contra sus palmas haciéndolas sangrar, en un gesto de impotencia…Draco tenía razón, iban tras Ginny, y no se iban a parar ante nada ni nadie…ni siquiera de niños de once años de edad…Malditos…

Pero se debía aferrar al plan, y a la confianza que le tenía al rubio, por que si, Harry Potter, confiaba a ciegas en Draco Malfoy, y el Slytherin se lo había ganado a pulso…en todos los meses que pasaron luego de la ruptura de su relación con Hermione, Harry había mejorado su punto de vista, siendo más flexible y comprensivo con respecto al joven y su situación, cosa que aumento cuando por orden de Dumblerdore se vieron obligados a trabajar juntos para la Orden, trazando el plan que ahora estaban siguiendo…un poco antes de lo planificado, pero plan al fin…

El anciano director jamás les dijo directamente porque solo ellos dos debían trabajar en eso…habían razones lógicas de sobra, pero ninguna les bastaba, ni a él, ni a Draco. Así que como buenos niños, investigaron hasta saber todo lo concerniente a aquella misión tan radical. Y cuando encontraron las respuestas desearon no haberlo hecho, porque después de aquello…no tenían alternativa.

Alguien le había dicho una vez a Harry, que había una diferencia entre esperar a que el destino sucediera y salir a su encuentro por propia voluntad; aceptando los hechos.

Aceptando el destino.

Y ellos lo habían hecho, porque ninguno de los dos tenía ya que perder, y ambos si tenían que proteger…habían salido al encuentro del destino, de lo inevitable, de la guerra.

Por eso se quedo ahí, quieto, aguantando el dolor que le partía el alma, viendo como niños, jóvenes y adultos caían sin distinción, a sus pies, bañando el piso del liquido espeso y desagradable que era la sangre…enrojeciendo la alfombra aterciopelada del vagón que se tomaba sin misericordia las almas suaves que corrían sobre ella…

Gritando por dentro

No supo cuanto tiempo estuvo así, viendo sin ver, sintiendo como fantasma, inmune, inhumano frío y vacío…esperando a que el dique se rompiera por completo, hasta que su cuerpo no diera más y explotara, de una manera u otra, sentía como poco a poco el fuego iba creciendo en sus entrañas, llenándolo todo de una ira abrasadora, destructiva y venenosa, que oscurecía su alma hasta dejar un mero residuo de ella en su pecho.

Y entonces sucedió…vio como un pequeño niño de unos doce años se defendía como podía de un bruto malnacido de unos dos metro frente a él, cubierto con la inmunda mascara que solo expresaba la cobardía de mostrase tal como eran…unos malditos…

Vio como el pequeño caía al suelo, tropezando con un cuerpo inerte, y acto seguido fue pateado brutalmente en el rostro, que de inmediato se baño en sangre y lagrimas…el moustro ejecutor de aquella cobarde barbarie apunto su varita triunfante sobre el niño…pero no llego a decir las palabras mágica otra voz lo hizo por él.

Matándolo al instante.

* * *

&&&&&

Draco había soltado por fin a Hermione de su agarre, sustituyendo sus brazos por unas bien amarradas cuerdas, que la mantenían de pie a su lado, ella trataba en vano de hacer contacto visual con él, más en el casi cubierto rostro del rubio no se dejaba ver ninguna clase de emoción, nada, era como mirara a una estatua móvil.

Hacía tres minutos que Dolovoh había llegado anunciando que Ginny y Ron estaban capturados y que aun buscaban a Harry, cosa que en parte le daba cierta sensación de alivio a la chica, pero lo que le dejo realmente mal fue que el rubio se ofreció a llevarlos hasta él…

¿De que lado estaba?

¿Por qué sabía Draco donde estaba Harry?

Y ¿Por qué demonios iba a decirles a los Mortifagos?

¿Acaso no era él parte de la orden…?

¿Qué estaba pasando entonces?

Todas las dudas, todas las inquietudes se arremolinaron sin misericordia dentro de su psique, haciéndole nublar su precario juicio en el que se encontraba logrando hacer que dudara…dudara de todos

Del mundo

De la Orden

De Harry…

Y por sobre todo de Draco…

Ella quería saber, quería pruebas, quería ver…

"¿Por qué Draco? ¿Por qué no confiaste mí? ¿Por qué?

¿PORQUE?, Maldición… imbecil, ¿En que estabas pensando? ¿Qué podías ignorarme? ¿Qué? ¿QUE? Eres un rematado IDIOTA"

¿Por qué?....

Le provocaba saltarle encima, mandando a la mismísima mierda la prudencia y gritarle, gritarle…gritarle hasta quedar afónica…

Le molestaba enormemente no poder descifrar su dura mirada de hielo, ni su rostro impenetrable el no poder vislumbrar siquiera un rayo de lo que pasaba en su interior, y poder así sentirse tranquila, confiar en él…siguiendo su corazón en contra de la razón.

Pero no podía…Draco simplemente era impenetrable….

Y Hermione sintió rabia por eso…

Mientras mantenían una pequeña discusión los tres mortifagos, ella se mantenía en la retaguardia y en silencio. Tratando de captar alguna palabra que le ayudara…y atada como estaba no podía hacer más…

Sin saberlo el movimiento que esperaba llego, Draco la tomo por un brazo, mientras Bella y Dolovoh salían delante...ella lo miro asustada, pero él solo le devolvió a través de su capucha negra una mirada dura y fría de advertencia, mientras sacaba su varita con disimulo, y a espalda de los otros dos conjuraba un hechizo que Hermione reconoció al instante…

Un Patronus...su patronus…

"Lo que guarda tu corazón; lo que cuida tu alma, será lo que tome vida para resguardarla en la forma etérea del patronus…"

Ella era su Patronus…

El hielo en sus ojos cedió por un momento, dejado ver el gris turbio que ella conocía…y las dudas se desvanecieron con la misma rapidez que lo hizo ese fugaz entendimiento silencioso.

La ira y el odio se iba desvaneciendo con rapidez, la adrenalina había dejado de correr por sus venas…siendo ocupada de inmediato por el asco, asco de si mismo y de lo que era capaz, de su magia…de sus actos…de ser el que empuño la varita que elimino una vida.

Su cuerpo se hizo pesado mientras la agonía externa se cernía sobre el aire cargado de llantos ya cansados de penar…su peso fue mayor aun, mientras miraba fijamente los ojos vacíos que él acababa de apagar…y observaba la mano flácida que sostenía una varita que no seria usada más, porque su dueño ya no existía…cayo de rodillas, mientras las lágrimas se negaban aun en salir, haciéndolo sentir más miserable y ruin aun, más asqueroso.

Reflejaba en si mismo todo lo que odiaba, desprecio por la vida, inmunidad ante la muerte, asco…que despreciable podía llegar a ser…

Malditos sean los sentimientos, la moralidad, la debilidad…

Maldito sea él…

Odio, odio corría por sus venas…de nuevo ardiendo…carcomiendo, destruyendo, destrozando…acabando…

Los niños gritaban más fuerte, mientras una explosión inundaba el pasillo, quemando vivos a quienes estuvieran cerca…las mujeres corrían, chicas jóvenes que perdieron la oportunidad de más al ser golpeadas por múltiples rayos de color verde…

Harry golpeo con fuerza la pared a su lado, mientras una risa conocida inundaba su sistema auditivo…

Mientras se levantaba manchado de sangre, observo como una chica morena caía frente a sus ojos, la miro a la cara justo para saber macabramente cuando el alma abandonaba su cuerpo…contando los segundos…

Y él no hizo nada…solo la dejo caer…

Que odio…contra si mismo…

Bella emergió de entre las llamas que la envolvían, caminando entre y sobre cadáveres y cuerpos malheridos, que se quejaban en un lamento deplorable.

Ella llego hasta estar frente a frente, y piso sin disimulo el cuerpo de su compañero caído….sonriendo cínicamente.

-Vaya vaya Potter…- comento con voz dulcemente entonada- ya no eres un bebito…dime Potter… ¿Qué se siente asesinar?

- Eres una maldita…-susurro Harry, dirigiendo de inmediato su vista a quienes estaban a su espalda…Hermione…sin saberlo subió su varita dos centímetros…

La chica se mantenía atada a un lado de Draco, que lo miraba entre la capucha de Mortífago imperturbable. Más ella, con un movimiento imperceptible asintió con la cabeza, cerrando los ojos dos segundos.

Harry entendió. Y sonriendo bajo su varita…

Hermione confiaba en Draco…o no…no era una cuestión de confianza, según él, era una cuestión de amor.

* * *

**¿Que tal? Las que querían saber que vio Pansy en el futuro…sorry, más adelante…las que querían que Herms confiara en Draco, aviso que es temporal...la ultima oración esta en la cabeza de Harry, no en ninguna de ellos…**

**Bueno, a ver, una pequeña trivia o juego…les envió un adelanto del siguiente cap a la que acierte más cerca…o una imagen de Draco…no se la ganadora elige el premio…a ver…**

**Una sola pregunta… ¿Qué crees tú que vio Pansy en el pensadero?**

**Y si, yo ya se que vio…dejo la pregunta abierta hasta el próximo cap, y daré hay mismo la respuesta ganadora…**

**Nos leemos…Respondo Rev directamente, si no estas registrado, deja tu mail, separando todos los caracteres, así www . fanfiction . net y te responderé por ahí.**

**por cierto...extraño a varias chicas que no he leido más...tormenta oscura?? Silviota??? donde estan chica...And-musik??? **

**no se pierdan...les quiere un mundo ILDM.**


	37. Chapter 37

**Disclaimer: La mayoría de los personajes aquí citados pertenecen a J. K Rowling, Ro para algunos…**

**Atención, Advertencia, ALERTA…. Escenas de contenido fuerte y algunas violentas…no digan que no avise…si sufren del corazón…pues lo siento.**

**#****36 Entre la espada y la pared**

Un mundo informe se arremolinaba a su alrededor, desdibujándolo todo de manera confusa, transmutando los colores a unos totalmente irreales y desconocidos, la materia dejaba de ser, para transformarse en algo informe…

Mientras la opresión sobre su cuerpo se acrecentaba, arrojaba con libertad todo su ser, fundiéndose con la nada en la que se encontraban tratando de llegar al destino deseado.

Sentía su cuerpo pegado al propio, tambaleándose en la misma vorágine que los devoraba en conjunto.

De pronto la realidad cobro vida a su alrededor…formándose de la nada, tomando las formas que se le conocían, armándose con gracia y rapidez, mientras su cuerpo se esmeraba por recuperar los sentidos.

Su olfato fue el primero en activarse, casi tan radicalmente como había terminado la aparición pudo reconocer el césped fresco y húmedo que rodeaba su mansión al atardecer.

Su vista se ajusto al reconocer las formas definidas a contra ocaso de la magnifica edificación antigua, tan oscura como su linaje.

Su tacto se afianzo al cuerpo que aun mantenía cautivo, ella se estremeció a contacto…con su oído no reconocía nada…el silencio abrumaba en su magnitud.

Trago saliva fuertemente, saboreando el miedo en su paladar…ya no había vuelta atrás.

La comitiva se abrió paso por los caminos de la Mansión Malfoy, atravesando los extensos prados crepusculares que se mostraban taciturnos ante ellos, mientras a lo lejos comenzó a resonar vagamente el sonido de una cascada o una fuente, el agua cayendo relajaba los cuerpos andantes involuntariamente…

Draco abría la comitiva seguido a su lado por Bellatrix, que mantenía atado a Harry muy pegado a su cuerpo, haciéndolo tropezar de vez en cuando. Hermione aun era guiada por él, y la mantenía atada de manos y con una suave tela en los labios, para evitar que hablara, las ataduras del resto de los prisioneros era similar, solo Harry era tratado bruscamente.

Detrás suyo iban una serie de mortifagos novatos la mayoría, que seguían las ordenes de ellos dos como perros falderos muy obedientes, solo los sabuesos de más edad como Zabini padre, y Alecto o Anicus, tenían el derecho a medio cuestionar las acciones que Draco o Bella tomaran.

Porque si había algo que el más joven de los Malfoy debía admitir era que gozaba de cierto poder y privilegio entre las filas del Señor Oscuro, cosa que debía agradecer, porque si no fuera por eso seguramente ya estaría con tres metros de tierra sobre él.

Por eso sabía exactamente que hacer al entrar a la Mansión, Voldemort no estaba hay, no todavía si estaba en lo correcto tardaría al menos hasta el día siguiente en aparecer… y era ahí en esa fracción de tiempo cuando debían actuar.

Draco acelero la comitiva, mientras Bellatrix comenzaba a arrastrar Harry casi que por sus pies, riéndose de él de vez en cuando y pateándolo a coro. El muchacho no abría la boca, y se mantenía pasivo ante la humillación dejando que lo llevaran cautivo…justo como ellos deseaban, adentrándose a la boca del lobo.

Cuando cruzaron el umbral del hogar, Draco se coloco frente a la puerta, no la hubo ni tocado, cuando Thymy percibió su presencia y se apareció para abrírsela cordialmente, acompañado de su respectiva reverencia.

-El amo esta en casa-saludo el elfo- Bienvenido.

--Si Thymy.- correspondió con sequía Draco entrando a su casa, y sin detenerse a pensarlo indico- lleva a los prisioneros a las Mazmorras.

- Como él amo indique- la pequeña criatura se acerco donde los cuatro jóvenes estaban de pie sin mirar nada fijo, y con un movimiento de dedos los ato a todos con una soga de color negro apretando el agarre y sujetándose a la misma cuerda chasqueo los dedos de nuevo llevándoselos con él

Draco suspiro aliviado, de manera tan mínima que nadie lo noto, al menos tenía algo bajo control, ellos allá estarían a salvo, de esa mazmorra solo los podía sacar un elfo, y ningún elfo de esa casa lo desobedecería.

* * *

El plan estaba en marcha…se volteo hacía Bellatrix que a su vez lo observaba a él como midiéndolo, conocía a quien había criado, a quien había entrenado…por eso sabía que era una amenaza…que era tan peligroso como ella.

Draco era sin quererlo su orgullo…un orgullo que jodió el muy imbecil, por una bragas que ni siquiera valían la pena.

Maldito imbecil.

Uno a uno los Mortifagos se fueron retirando del lugar, reverenciándolos en el paso, ellos se mantenían en silencio, ignorando lo que sucedía alrededor, observándose fijamente a las pupilas, negro contra gris…odio, rabia y decepción viajaba en el ambiente.

Cuando solo quedaron ellos dos por fin Bella corto el intercambio, dándole la espalada a su rival susurrando de una manera apenas audible, pero igualmente venenosa.

- Buenas noches Draco…mañana tu Sangre Sucia sabrá el precio por mezclarse con alguien de mi familia… - Draco, contrarió a lo que ella esperaba sonrió.

- Buenas noches Bellatrix…-la bruja lo miro interrogante antes de cerrar la puerta detrás de ella, y se desapareció con la certeza de que su sobrino tramaba algo…

Draco se encamino hacia las cocinas, tan presuroso como se lo permitían sus largas piernas, con el corazón acelerado en un puño, cuando invadió el lugar de los elfos estos se sobresaltaron con su presencia, y de inmediato tocaron el piso con sus narices un unas pronunciadas reverencias, solo Thymy se acerco al amo sin timidez, y inclinando la enorme y fea cabeza pregunto.

-¿Qué desea el amo Malfoy?

-Thymy, llévame con los prisioneros-

-Como el amo ordene-y tomándolo de la negra túnica los desapareció a ambos.

* * *

Todo estaba oscuro y pegajoso, con un hedor que daba nauseas al mas mínimo aspirar, goteras caían desde el techo que se sentía lejano, y varios roedores caminaban entre sus piernas con total libertad, mordisqueando de vez en cuando el bajo ruedo de alguna túnica. Ni una sola rendija que diera algún estibo de luz o aire puro, nada no había ni ventana ni puerta ni nada, ni luz ni aire ni nada…solo el vació, la oscuridad y el contacto sudoroso de unos con otros.

El respirara se hacía cada vez más dificultoso, gracias a la evidente falta de circulación de oxigeno, y ellos ya comenzaban a transpirar…Harry se arremolino un poco, atado como estaban no había mucha libertad de movimiento, y se apego más a Hermione, oyendo como su respiración se alteraba, cuando sus pulmones intentaban vanamente de aspirar aire puro.

Trato de tragar saliva de su reseca boca, dañándose la garganta en el proceso estaba todo tan húmedo sucio y contaminado que su cuerpo no se protegía ya…lo volvió a intentar, hasta que considero que era capaz de hablar…

Llevaban 10 minutos ahí y ya estaban agonizando.

¿Cuánto tardaría Draco?

Harry por fin se dirigió a ella, en un murmullo casi inaudible.

-Herms… ¿Estas bien?- ella no respondía- Hermione…- solo silencio.

Entonces Moddy se sumo al llamado, estando sentado al otro lado de la joven, Tonks tampoco reaccionaba.

-Hermione…responde ¿Estas bien?

-Herms…

-Hermione…

-Hermione responde…

-Granger responde…

-Maldita sea…HERMIONE…

Solo el silencio les respondía.

Moddy se había retorcido lo más posible, pero aun así no lograba ver a cara de la muchacha, su cabello estaba caído sobe su rostro impidiendo la visión.

En ese momento resonó un pequeño estallido en la habitación que los alerto a todos, dando brincos en el lugar. Solo Harry pudo ver quien era

-Draco…por fin…

-¿Están bien?- pregunto el rubio conjurando un agua y liberándolos de las ataduras, en lo que las negras cuerdas se desaparecieron Hermione cayo pesadamente en el suelo cubriéndose de lodo todo el frente del cuerpo, un sonido sordo acompaño su caída. Tonks resbalo pero Moddy la sostuvo en el acto, ella solo gimoteaba…

-a….agua…agua…

Moddy comenzó a vaciarla sobre sus labios entreabiertos.

Cuando Draco la vio caer así cual muñeca sin cuerdas, sintió una opresión en el pecho que hace mucho no le dolía así de fuerte, el corazón le palpito muy fuerte siendo bombeado por el miedo.

Se acerco a ella corriendo, arrodillándose a su lado, de inmediato tomo el agua y roció con ella parte del rostro de la castaña, limpiándolo en parte, con sumo cuidado intento verter el líquido por su garganta, pero este se derramaba por las comisuras abiertas de la chica. Draco se comenzó a desesperar, y levantándola en brazos le ordeno a Thymy cuidar de los demás, dándoles agua y comida.

-Malfoy-llamo Harry poniéndose en pie antes de que el joven se desapareciera con el elfo- ¿Que vas a hacer con Hermione?

-La voy a cuidar Potter, debo atenderla pronto, hay que hacer algo antes de que los Mortifagos regresen por la mañana-Harry miro a su amiga y puso todo en una balanza…no había escapatoria, estaban contra la pared-

-¿Y la misión? – Preguntó en último momento- no vayas a fallar Draco. —le advirtió

-YO soy un Malfoy Potter, no voy a fallar, cualquier cosa, llama al elfo, te obedecerá, toma, unas varitas nuevas, Bella se llevo las de ustedes no es tan idiota- y con un suave plop desapareció del aquel horrible lugar...por el resto de la noche.

* * *

El viento fuerte le volaba los cabellos sin misericordia, levantándolos al vuelo, como una larga bandera roja…el sonido era ensordecedor, y a esa altura solo veían puntitos a lo que correspondían carros y casas…por eso una larga línea escarlata los alerto de que habían encontrado su objetivo.

El expreso de Hogwarts había sido invadido por la muerte y el dolor, completamente detenido en medio de un campo que cada vez se hacía más oscuro en el atardecer, varias nubes de humo se elevaban negras a lo largo de del Tren, sitios donde las ventanas estaban rotas por alguna explosión.

El vagón principal se había desprendido por completo del resto del transporte, volcado del revés sobre la tierra, dejaba ver algunas personas o cuerpos que habían sido despedidos en el asalto.

Era una imagen aterradora…

El sol rojo daba una tonalidad que indicaba muerte sobre los restos del Expreso de Hogwarts, y mientras Ginny Ron y otros miembros de la Orden descendían la joven no pudo reprimir un suave llanto espantado y lastimero por la escena que se mostraba ante sus ojos…

La duda y el terror la invadían sin remedio, pensando en Harry y en sus últimas palabras antes de despedirse, pensando que tal vez no le vería de nuevo, pensando en sus amigas, en Pansy, en Parvati en Luna y en Hermione…oh por Merlín, la agonía se apoderaba de su cuerpo mientras se arrodillaba en la entrada rota de un vagón y observaba los cientos de cuerpos bañados en sangre, algunos severamente lastimados y otros tantos irremediablemente sin vida.

Los Miembros de la Orden se adentraron rápidamente, buscando sobrevivientes, y trasladándolos a las afueras de ese lugar apunto del colapso, muchos se quejaban mientras eran levitados, y muchos otros ni siquiera eran capaces de emitir sonido alguno.

Ron observando que su hermana no había podido reponerse de la impresión se acomodó hasta estar a su altura pasando su fuerte brazo sobre su cabeza y espalda, envolviéndola en un abrazo que ella acepto agradecida. Deposito incontables lágrimas en el hombro de su hermano, mientras sentía como el peso se iba aligerando, siendo invadida por la certeza y el desespero de que sus amigas no se dejarían vencer tan fácil y que en algún lugar del Tren estarían…

Ginny se levanto con el rostro brillante por las lágrimas, y mientras encendía un Lumnus se encamino entre heridos y muertos en la batalla, buscando…buscando una señal de que todo ese dolor no era en vano…

* * *

Las imágenes aun las tenían grabada sus retinas, aun las recordaba tan claro como si las estuviera viviendo en carne propia…aunque solo eran una visión parcializada de un posible futuro…pero aun así, era tan acorde con la actual realidad que le ponía los nervios de punta…vio mucho más que eso, pero había una sola imagen que no podía ignorar ni olvidar.

Su incursión en el futuro no había sido muy bonita… fue tenebrosa y por sobre todo triste…el haber visto a sus dos mejores amigos, así; sin vida, en sus brazos, Draco sacrificado por su amor a Hermione…triste, y ella…

Pansy lloro, y mucho, lloro dentro de la visión donde intento en vano revivirlos, donde la tomo en brazos y la llamo a gritos…donde lo golpeo en el pecho gritándole a él que volviera…lloro luego…cuando de golpe se vio en la sala de menesteres…tirada en el piso y con las manos vacías que pronto se vieron inundadas de sus saladas lágrimas.

Y ahora…todo se le parecía tanto…

Sentía la sangre aglomerarse en su boca, y el dolor en sus costillas estaba a punto de hacerla desmayar, la hemorragia que su costado sufría le hacía perder momentáneamente la noción del tiempo.

Se agarro la profunda herida con la mano derecha, mientras intentaba dar otro paso hacía una inconfundiblemente larga cabellera dorada, que estaba pegostosa de la sangre que le bañaba; a su lado otra joven permanecía postrada, rogaba ella; inconciente nada más.

Pansy se sostenía de la pared alfombrada que decoraba el Expreso, observado fijamente a sus amigas en el suelo, tiradas boca abajo, manchadas de sangre roja como el mismísimo infierno en el que estaban.

Trataba bajo la angustiante imagen de tomar un poco más de fuerzas y llegar junto a ellas, para verificar sus estados, ya que el propio no era muy prometedor.

A cada paso que daba sentía como las costillas si internaban más y más en sus pulmones, obligándola a respirar con más dificultad al tiempo que la sangre corría libre por sus costados y piernas…

Pero no se detuvo…no hasta estar con sus amigas…no hasta salvarlos…

-Draco…Hermione…

En lo que el Tren fue atacado ella se levanto rauda para salir a batallar, pero más que todo para unirse a sus amigas y compartir sus destinos, pues sabía que ellas corrían más peligro. Por el simple hecho de no ser Slytherin…pero que equivocada estaba, los Mortifagos atacaron sin distinción de géneros, de edad ni casa… faltando a su propio dictaminar de no dañar a los Sangre Limpias.

Mientras corría por los pasillos bajo guerra, se detuvo varías veces a ayudar. Su vena maternal se exploto, pues no soportaba ver a niños ser torturados de aquella manera tan descarada y cobarde…ni de ninguna manera.

Después de lanzar por los aires a varios Mortifagos y Aturdir a otros tantos, se encontraba con un grupo de pequeños de segundo, que la miraban a su vez con el más profundo amor y agradecimiento…ella se distrajo dos segundos en esas miradas y lo pago caro.

Muy caro.

Rodolphus y Macnair…dos de los peores Mortifagos se acercaron en la oscuridad donde ellos estaban, y con unos veloces movimientos de varitas explosionaron todo alrededor, los baúles cayeron inclementes sobre algunos de los pequeños que ya más nunca podrían sonreírle de aquella manera.

Ella fue muy lenta, o tal vez el dolor no le dejo actuar, solo supo que cuando activo un escudo entre ella y los atacantes ya quedaba la mitad de sus protegidos. Estos corrieron hasta situarse detrás de ella…más eso no duro mucho tiempo.

Rodolphus ataco aun más fuerte, derrumbando su escudo tras un par de intentos…y con el mismo movimiento de varita que uso para desmontar su débil protección lanzó contra ella la peor de las Imperdonables…

Pero esta nunca llego a destino.

* * *

Blandía su varita como loca, recordando a cada segundo todas las maldiciones y hechizos que Hermione le había enseñado alguna vez durante esos 6 años. Mantenía puestos en ella todos y cada uno de sus pensamientos, mientras trataba de abrirse paso con Luna para ir en su búsqueda.

Hermione había salido del vagón que compartían minutos antes de que este se detuviera por completo y comenzara las explosiones. Y entonces ellas invadidas por el miedo salieron al pasillo tratando de visualizarla, pero lo que vieron fue otra cosa…

Mortifagos…varias decenas de ellos…apareciéndose como si nada en todas las esquinas del lugar, invadiéndolas…buscaban a ambos lados, en cada vagón y cubículo, en cada baño…algo buscaban…

Luna y Parvati se habían quedado de piedra bajo el marco de cristal, aun paralizada por la presencia de aquellos personajes ajenos a la habitual asistencia del Expreso…todo se quedo en silencio hasta que uno de ellos las diviso…

Un Mortífago de unos 2 mtrs y medio…o eso le pareció a Parvati, se acerco raudo a ella, movido por los colores rojo y dorado de su franela Gryffindor, y el León enorme en su pecho… y tirándola del cabello la arrastro hasta el centro mientras Seamus se enfurecía y segundos después era aturdido de tal manera que voló pegando del vidrio exterior, resquebrajándolo con el impacto.

Luna había sacado su varita, pero se trago el hechizo que le venía a la boca cuando el Mortífago levanto la garganta de Parvati, clavándole la varita en el pescuezo. La muchacha tragó grueso.

-¿Qué quieren?- logró articula la Gryffindor aun sin poder respirar bien, el Mortífago la acerco más hasta respirar nauseabundamente sobre su cuello…era Greybac

- Fácil muñeca…-murmuro sobre su piel, lamiendo el espacio expuesto- queremos a la chica de los Weasley…sabemos que es una asquerosa Gryffindor… ¿Dónde esta?- Parvati mantenía los ojos cerrados conteniendo las ganas de vomitar, soportando el asco que la invadía-lo repetiré de nuevo… ¿Dónde esta?- esta vez enseño sus colmillos tan cerca del cuello de Parvati que Luna cerro los ojos horrorizada, pero la respuesta de su amiga le hizo levantar la mirada más asustada aun.

-Vete a la mierda Maldito cachorro de Voldemort-

Luna no supo que sucedió a continuación. Solo supo que de pronto su amiga se encontraba en el suelo bajo los más espantosos hechizos de tortura, mientras se retorcía de dolor, gritando como si el alma se le estuviese desgarrando…y entonces reacciono.

El hombre lobo y su acompañante se lanzaron sobre su debilitada amiga, quitándose las túnicas con obvias intenciones denigrantes…más un hechizo expulsor los mando a través del ventanal, siendo atravesados en parte por gruesos pedazos de vidrio roto, salpicándolo todo de su podrida sangre infectada.

Luna se acerco llorando a Parvati, tratando de que esta se levantara del suelo para seguir…más se había olvidado por completo de los otros Mortifagos…pero estos no de ellas…

Un dolor atroz le azoto la espada a la rubia, el latigazo invisible de una espada muy afilada…empezó a sangrar copiosamente mientras el atacante repetía el movimiento que esta vez le dio de lleno en el resto del cuerpo…

-Sectucempra…Sectucempra…- gritaba este desaforado…una voz detrás de ellas se alzo otro conjuro al grito.

-AVDA KEDAVRA – luego del resplandor verde una figura se diviso…

-Gin…Parvati…es Ginny…-murmuro Luna antes de perder el conocimiento.

* * *

Cuando abrió los ojos se encontró el rostro de Ginny a cinco centímetros de su cara…mientras las explosiones se hacían más fuertes alrededor, ella realizaba movimientos sobre su cuerpo, y el de Luna, que se desangraba a su lado.

La rubia estaba más pálida que de costumbre, y su cabello otrora casi blanco era de un color rojo sangre, más fuerte que el de la Weasley empapado como estaba de su propia alma.

Parvati se levanto con dificultad mientras Ron a su lado la ayudaba, Ginny mormuraba hechizos que le eran completamente desconocidos, y para ser sinceros demasiados difíciles para el intelecto de la pelirroja, o su nivel académico mínimo, y mientras lo hacía poco a poco las heridas de su amiga se fueron cerrando superficialmente, al menos ya no tenía una copiosa hemorragia.

La pregunta se estaba empezando a formular en la cabeza de Parvati, recordando la historia de Hermione por la mañana…y la de Harry la madrugada anterior…se estaba formando la interrogante…poco a poco…con dificultad…y entonces sucedió.

Ella se equivoco.

- Alastor…debemos enviarla a San Mungo…- Parvati se cayo mientras intentaba alejarse de la impresión…Hermione tenía razón…aquella no era Gin…y él no era Ron… ¿Alastor?

¿Alastor? Alastor…ALASTOR…

-¡¡¡Moddy!!!

La Ginny frente a ella cerro los ojos mentando hasta la madre por su equivocación, y entonces se levanto cuidadosamente, mientras Parvati retrocedía hasta la pared.

-Buena Ninphadora…-murmuro Moddy

-Cállate Alastor, Parvati ¿No?-especto ella

-¿Ninphadora? ¿Tonks? ¿Ninphadora Tonks?- pregunto Parvati reconociendo el nombre.

-La misma, estamos en una misión, debes…-Parvati la cogió del borde de la franela, aun débil, pero ahora también estaba furiosa.

-¿Donde Demonios esta Ginny?- le gruño.

-Tranquila niña, suéltala, la joven Weasley esta con Dumblerdore, al igual que su hermano, estamos en una misión, te pedimos que no intervengas- Moddy se le había acercado a ambas, y con una fuerza increíble las separo dejando a Parvati más débil que antes- ahora tienes que sacar a tu amiga de aquí, se esta muriendo, Ninphadora le cerro las heridas, pero aun es grave. –

Parvati miro desesperada hacía Luna… ¿Muriendo? ¿Luna?... miro a su amiga y puso todo en una balanza…no había escapatoria, estaba contra la pared.

Tomo decidida su varita mientras le echaba una antipática mirada a Tonks y levanto a Luna sobre su brazo.

- Primero debo encontrar a Hermione, puede estar herida también y a Pansy, ni Luna ni yo nos vamos sin ellas.- Tonks se alteró al escuchar aquello-

-Niña que no entiendes...¡¡¡Se esta muriendo!!!-

Pero antes de que Parvati pudiera replicar una explosión devastadora destruyo la mitad del vagón, ella y Luna salieron despedidas hacía atrás, y la rubia cayó sobre su regazo con un gemido de semiinconsciencia.

Tonks y Moddy quedaron bajo una enorme cantidad de escombros, entre baúles, vidrios rotos y pedazos de madera y hierro de los asientos y paredes.

De entre el humo las siluetas de un reducido grupo de Mortifagos reía descontroladamente viendo por fin sus objetivos capturados, o eso creyeron…

Comprendiendo la misión Parvati guardo silencio y fingió muerte mientras se los llevaban atados esperando que salieran de su rango. Cuando se quedo a solas con Luna le realizo tantos_ Enérvate_ que creyó gastar el hechizo, hasta que por fin su amiga pudo soportar su peso no salieron a la búsqueda de sus amigas.

Y ahora blandía su varita como desaforada sin misericordia alguna, contra cuanto enmascarado se les acercara, recordando a cada segundo todas las maldiciones y hechizos que Hermione le había enseñado alguna vez durante esos 6 años.

Parvati perdió la cuenta de los Mortifagos que cayeron ante ella.

* * *

**Pues bueno chicas y chicos…comenzó la acción, disculpen si estuvo fuerte el cap, pero hace poco vi el anime Hellsing Ultimate y bueno estoy bajo su influencia…**

**Bueno ahora digo la ganadora de la Trivia es tatatannnn: **

**¡¡¡¡Allison Marie Curie!!!!**

**SIIIIIIIIII Allie amiga la pegaste…puedes escoger tu premio, entre un adelanto del próximo cap, una respuesta sobre el fic, la que quieras, o alguna escena que quieras leer…siempre y cuando entre en la trama. **

**Y hay un segundo: para And Musik, linda escoge tú también tu premio y por cierto, disculpas aceptadas....lo importante es que nos encontremos por aqui y que no te pierdas.. **

**Felicidades chicas....**

**Al resto les digo que estoy planificando mas juegos como este, diganme si es del agrado de todas..Bueno,volviendo al cap de hoy se los traje un poco antes de lo planeado porque lamentablemente las dejare en vilo hasta la otra semana…**

**Sorry…**

**Bueno me despido con muuuchooo amor esperando los Crucio que me llegaran virtualmente por semejante cosa que les hago…SE LES QUIERE…**

**ILDM.**


	38. Chapter 38

**HOLA hola hola hoooolaaaa!!!**

**como estan mis niñas? a ver, tengo a varias de mis consentidas muy perdidas en la red...lo se lo se, estudios, trabajo, familia...pero **

**SE LES EXTRAÑA!!!!**

**Ya, me descargue, de verdad me hacen falta mis niñas, no se me pierdan.**

**Gracias a todas las que me escriben dia a dia, a las anonimas, a las que no estan registradas, y a aquellas que me han agregado a favoritos y alert, como autor y/o historia. **

**Bueno, otra cosa, les hago una ADVERTENCIA!!! este cap es fuerte, y bueno, se que me van a odiar al final asi que bueno besos y mas besos a todas, las quiero mucho y espero sepan perdonarme...nif nif... :(**

**dejo la palabreria...enjoy...**

* * *

**# 37 La profecía de la que nunca se supo…**

Las sabanas negras se hundieron levemente al ser perturbadas de su tranquilidad cuando el cuerpo inerte de una joven cayó sobre ellas. Draco perdió ligeramente el equilibro cayendo a medias sobre el cuerpo de Hermione, después de haberla cargado un par de minutos desmayada.

Olvidándose por dos segundos del miedo que lo azotaba él se quedo observándola detalladamente, sintiendo toda la cantidad inhumana de sensaciones que le invadían con su sola cercanía.

Se levanto rápido pero con cuidado, quitándose la túnica de Mortífago, quedando solo en los pantalones negros que llevaba debajo, tirando la primera hacía cualquier rincón.

Se encamino hacía su escritorio, donde tenía su mini bodega personal de pociones raras y indudablemente útiles, tomo una de color rosa chicle y la vertió del tubo de ensayo a una pequeña copa que hizo aparecer con un movimiento de varita, posterior a eso la examino con la vista desde su brazo estirado, verificando su consistencia…nebulosa y casi incorpórea.

Una perfecta poción revitalizante.

Él conocía los efectos mortíferos de la celda de su mansión, pero jamás creyó que pudiera afectar de aquella manera tan radical y efectiva, Tonks había aguantado por poco, y el otro par no se veía de las mil maravillas.

Se acerco a la chica, y tomándola en brazos le hizo beber de una sola vez toda la poción, ella no reacciono, más sin embargo Draco no se altero, tomo de nuevo su varita y le apunto directamente al pecho susurrando "Enérvate"…

Y nada….de nuevo…

"Enérvate"…

Esta vez la muchacha comenzó a mover los parpados cerrados muy velozmente…como dentro de una pesadilla…Draco la zarandeó otro poco, moviéndola por los hombros tratándola de despertar…llamándola en voz baja, susurrante, ronca…muy cerca de su oído…la llamaba…para que regresara…

-Hermione… shhh…Hermione despierta…es una pesadilla…solo eso…despierta, vuelve…

Sus ojos lucharon con más fuerza, como si e costara mucho trabajo despertar…

-Shhh…es solo un sueño…despierta…vuelve…Hermione…

Sus ojos se entreabrieron con pesadez, con pereza y con dolor.

Ella trató de abrir la boca…de decir algo, de pronunciar palabras y preguntas, sobre todo preguntas…su nombre venía una y otra vez en su cabeza, una y otra vez…como si aun no hubiera despertado, aun estuviera allá, llamándole a gritos, y él no le escuchara.

Abrió la boca tratando de hablar más lo único que salió de su garganta lastimada fue un murmullo ronco, Draco comprendiendo su necesidad acerco un poco de agua y le ayudo a bebérsela…al primer trago ella vomito.

La devolvió por completo, llenando toda la alfombra negra de sus desperdicios; mientras sentía como su boca se quemaba por el repentino contacto con del liquido, Draco, contrarió a lo que se pensaría no se desesperó, sino que limpio todo con una floritura de su mano, y volvió a intentarlo con el agua, esta vez más lento.

Ella bebió, procurando aguantarse las ganas de devolver, el olor nauseabundo del lugar donde el elfo los transporto aun lo llevaba en sus fosas nasales, impregnado hasta la medula, causándole las desagradables nauseas que le invadían.

Recordaba haberse debilitado rápidamente en aquel lugar, como si a las baterías de su cuerpo les hubieran unido el positivo y negativo, descargándola.

Su visión se entorpeció al instante, y el olfato se vio atrofiado fuertemente, dándole mareos y más debilidad.

Pero lo más angustiante de aquel lugar, era la sensación de ausencia, la sensación de vació, de la nada, solo la humedad putrefacta y la falta evidente de oxigeno, que pronto se iba aumentando en necesidad…sus pulmones se quejaron a gritos, y su boca se fue resecando e infectando, era un lugar húmedo pero tan contaminado que su cuerpo ya no se defendía solo se dejaba vencer poco a poco.

No supo cuando perdió la conciencia definitivamente, pero si oyó a la lejanía su nombre siendo gritado…pero pensó que soñaba indudablemente, pues…

¿Quién podría siquiera hablar en aquella agonía?

Luego la sensación de su cuerpo ausente se hizo más profunda, más real, menos tangible…la sed jugo con su imaginación inconciente y de pronto se vio en el desierto.

Si…el desierto, agonizantemente enorme, extenso…infinito y seco…muy seco.

El desierto…las imágenes pasaban raudas frete a sus ojos, descargándose a su disco duro, en una simulación perfecta de una aurora boreal, bellas imágenes, y algunas aterradoras… se paseaban sobre ella, mientras caminaba por ese desierto infinito, muerta de sed…buscando algo…

Cuando su cuerpo no pudo más se dejo caer sobre la arena, sintiendo como esta le quemaba la garganta, metiéndose a la fuerza en ella, obligándola a tragar…las imágenes sobre sus ojos iban más deprisa…y solo mostraban dos rostros…

Más rápido….más rápido…más…

Su rostro…ella...él….ella…él…lloraban, gritaban, se amaban, reían, gritaban, peleaban, lloraban…gritos, más gritos, más gritos…gritos…más rápido, ella, él…más rápido…más…

Y aun inconciente comenzó a llamarlo…Dra…co…Draco….draco…draco…

Draco….DRACO…¡¡¡DRACOO!!!

Y entonces oyó su voz…él la llamaba…que despertara, que volviera…el llamaba…y su rostro se fue haciendo más nítido, se fue abriendo camino hasta él…como saliendo de una agua muy pesada, luchando con sus fuerzas…con todas sus fuerzas…la arena se ataba a sus pies, halándola…mas fuerte…Draco….

Despierta…shhh…es una pesadilla…

Draco…la arena subía hacía su garganta dificultándole el hablar…. Lo necesitaba…lo necesitaba a su lado…él era su agua en ese desierto…lo necesitaba…

Y con un último esfuerzo su rostro claro enmarcado con los grises iris que eran sus ojos apareció nítido frente a ella…

Cuando pudo hablar, después de beber toda el agua que pudo, dijo el único nombre que para ella tenía sentido y razón en ese momento…y en su vida.

-Draco…-murmuro, él la miro a los ojos, sonriendo un poco de medio lado antes de responder-

-Shhh, ya despertaste…ya volviste aquí.

oooOOXOOooo

-AVADA KEDAVRA –

El grito del Mortífago con voz potente, hizo que Pansy ahogara un grito mientras el vagón se inundaba de una luz verde cegadora, y los pequeños a su espalda gritaran.

Luego una voz gruesa y conocida la llamo…

Nunca supo de donde salio, solo que ahora veía su cuerpo frente a ella, protegiéndola de la muerte que se llevo su vida, y no la de su amada…

Con lágrimas en los ojos Pansy lo vio caer ante sus ojos, mientras en un relámpago recordó fugazmente esa imagen ya vista y vivida en un remolino informe de memorias futuras, cancelada y negada por su subconsciente en el infantil anhelo de que no sucediera.

Seguida de imágenes que en su momento era aun mas dolorosas que la muerte ante sus ojos…imágenes de amor…de su amor.

…._Días antes…_

_Una joven de cabellos negros como la noche entraba a su habitación en la mazmorra de las serpientes, un poco mareada de la cantidad de cervezas de mantequilla que se había bebido con sus amigas…y una fugitiva botella de vino de elfo también…sin muchos miramientos se quito de un tirón su túnica lanzándola sobre la desordenada colcha de su cama, allí se le fue a unir su falda y su corbata verde con plata…_

_Camino sin mucho atino hacía lo que era su lavabo, con la intención de abrir la ducha y meterse varias horas bajo ella, mitigando su mareo… más nunca llego a abrir la llave de la dichosa ducha cuando un par de manos fuerte y largas la tomaron por la cintura, en un abrazo que logro exaltarla._

_Tomo las intrusas en su cuerpo y con el solo contacto las reconoció._

_-Blaise…esta es la zona de chicas cielo…- le dijo con un poco de autocontrol en la voz, cosa que se fue a la mismísima mierda cuando los labios de el moreno se adueñaron de su nuca, y las manos de sus pechos, en unas caricias incendiarias que pronto la hicieron expresarse en un gemido ronco, el chico sonrió con satisfacción._

_-¿Y?-respondió-Si quieres que pare y me vaya dímelo- adjuntado a esas palabras que pronuncio en un silbido reptil, llevo su muy adiestrada mano hacía la ropa interior de la muchacha… afianzando la cercanía entre la tela y la zona íntima de ella…por respuesta logro sacarle solo un par de gemidos extras antes de llevarla lentamente hacía la ducha que pensaba usar…-¿Querías un baño no cariño…te apetece compañía…?- le susurro mientras abría el agua tibia sobre ellos, humedeciendo lo que llevaban de ropa._

_Aun despalda a él, Pansy le ayudo a desabrochar su franela, dejando sus senos que clamaban atención; libres al fin…y Blaise les dedico total atención a ellos, mientras removía su propia ropa mojada y pesada de su cuerpo, logrando el ansiado contacto piel a piel._

_Pansy se acerco más a su amante, estrechando el espacio entre ellos, sintiendo su hombría clavarse en su baja espalda, mientras el agua corría libre por ellos, y torciendo un poco el rostro lo beso mientras sus manos inquietas buscaron la unión ultima de sus cuerpos._

_Eso logró encender más aun si fuera posible al moreno, que la arrincono contra la pared de azulejos removiendo de un tirón las bragas de su chica, y adentrándose en ella complaciendo sus deseos._

_El agua les acompañaba en el éxtasis que les invadía, humedeciendo más aun sus cuerpos que no guardaban señales de fatiga tras un largo momento de hacerse uno…Pansy se sentía aturdida, mientras buscaba el apoyo en las cerámicas que revestían su baño, el mareo anterior se había multiplicado por mil al sentir el placer en que estaba envuelta y sentía que podía tocar el cielo en el próximo segundo, mientras Blaise se movía con más y más agilidad…en el último momento ella arqueo la espalda acercando sus bocas mientras el éxtasis los bañaba por completo, entre beso y beso…_

_Horas después, ambos se encontraban totalmente exhaustos sobre la ahora más desordenada cama de la joven, después de un olímpico maratón de media noche, abrasados al borde de la inconciencia y sueño Blaise supo entonces que no habría ninguna mujer en el mundo que lo complacería y a la que él amaría más que esa que reposaba desnuda sobre su pecho…y así, entre susurros adormilados se lo dijo._

_- Pansy…te amo…- sus ojos se cerraron pero ella pudo oírlo y sonriendo como tonta contestó_

_-Yo también…_

…y ahora lo veía caer ante ella, como un muñeco de trapo al que cortaran los hilos…se agacho a la par de su caída, para tomarlo en brazos sin que tocará el suelo, en sus negros ojos no había temor antes de morir, había amor, mucho amor…amor por ella, por la mujer por quien dio la vida, había paz…había felicidad de haber estado con ella, de haberla amado, de haberle dado todo su ser…

Pansy tomo su cuerpo inerte entre sus brazos mientras las frías risas de los Mortifagos frente a ella insultaban su duelo, su orgullo, e incendiaban un odio que desconocía poseer.

Los odiaba…los deseaba muertos…sufriendo como ahora sufría ella…muerte dolor sobre sus malditos cuerpos repulsivos…

Pero la muerte era una bendición de un castigo muy pronto y celestial…la muerte no era suficiente.

Se limpio las lágrimas que inundaban sus ojos con decisión levantándose con decisión y furia.

Escuchaba como si multiplicaran por millones las burlas, mientras su mano agarraba con más fuerza la varita sintiendo el poder correr por ella…el poder que daba el odio.

Escudo a los niños tras ella, y con un movimiento que los mortifagos no llegaron a ver por estar sumergidos en sus burlas denigrantes…ella los maldijo.

- ¡¡Iluso Incendio!!!- gritó con rabia.

Los mortifagos comenzaron a retorcerse en el suelo, sintiendo como su piel se quemaba lentamente, como el fuego consumía sus pieles, y se ahogaban en u humo invisible, comenzaron a gritar mas y más, y los niños que eran espectadores les acompañaron aterrorizados…solo cuando uno de ellos tomo la mano de Pansy, temeroso, ella se detuvo.

Los gritos pararon al instante, y los dos que yacían en el suelo la miraron con ojos desorbitados por el miedo…había sido una ilusión muy real…

-Niños…-susurro Parvati sin dejar de apuntar a los mortifagos- salgan de aquí, busquen refugio en un vagón solo, yo iré por ustedes.-

Los pequeños obedecieron sin dejar de llorar, escapando a la carrera de aquella visión de pesadilla.

Cuando estuvieron solo los tres ella se acerco sin temor a los Mortifagos…

-Debería matarlos aquí mismo…debería quemarlos vivos como cualquier perra de la edad media…debería matarlos una y otra vez…hasta que me pidan misericordia… pero ustedes no se merecen la muerte, se merecen algo peor…¡¡Crucio!!

Nuevos alaridos, más fuertes aun, pues el dolor estaba impreso en la maldición que ella realizaba…todo su dolor, todo su duelo…bajo la varita, dejándolos descansar.

-Merecen más que esto…pero no por mi.-reflexionó ella-Incarcero- susurro, amarrándolos fuertemente- Los dementores estarán encantados con su presencia, si hasta según me han dicho…les saludaran con un beso…-

Ellos la miraron ahora con más odio, Pansy se agacho hasta poder levantar el cuerpo de Blaise en brazos, porque ni de broma pensaba dejarlo ahí con esos dos manchando su memoria…lo levanto y camino con dificultad pasando por sus cuerpos amordazados pateándolos en el camino.

Por lo menos ya su sed de venganza estaba un poco zaceada…solo un poco…

-Expulso-

El grito la tomo por sorpresa mientras salía despedida varios metros más allá, y sus costados iban a parar en una pila de escombros que se clavaron sin misericordia en sus costillas, partiéndolas.

Macnair se había retorcido hasta lo imposible para recoger una varita que quedo tendida en el suelo…y que ella no había visto, y el Mortífago aun de amarrado dirigió hacia ella la maldición que termino por lanzarla medio pasillo más allá.

Pansy tenía los ojos nublados por el dolor, he intentaba ponerse en pie lo más rápido posible, haciendo esfuerzos sobre humanos por levantar los escombros sobre su cuerpo…lo veía avanzar lentamente hacía ella…ansioso por hacerle pagar su atrevimiento, la chica se removió lo suficiente como para poder tomar su varota incrustada en su pierna… y apuntando mas lentamente hacia Macnair susurro un ultimo hechizo.

-Desmaius…- y luego no vio más…

oooOOXOOooo

-Chicas…-

Por fin las había encontrado, más se negaba aun el creer que esas fueran sus amigas…la culpa la invadió por completo, y el llanto gobernó su cuerpo.

Ginny las había hallado por fin…y las marcas de la reciente batalla estaban aun frescas en los cuerpos de sus tres amigas…Pansy estaba sentada en el suelo, con la espalda pegada a la pared destruida de ese pasillo…tomando la mano de Luna y la de Parvati entre las suyas, la Slytherin había agotado todas sus fuerzas desmayándose al instante que las encontró.

Luna tenía enormes marcas en su cuerpo, en la espalda y los brazos, como de heridas por espadas, recientemente abierta y curadas parcialmente, Parvati estaba bañada en sangre, tal vez de ella o tal vez no, y su labio partido comenzaba a hincharse, y enormes moretones adornaban sus brazos…

Los ojos de la pelirroja se bañaron de lágrimas incontenibles, sabiendo que ella no estuvo allí para sus amigas…sintió que les había fallado…que todo era su culpa, que por ella los Mortifagos habían destruido, herido y hasta matado a gran cantidad de alumnos que ella conocía, y los que no también…todo por ella…por ella.

Era insoportable la agonía que sentía.

Llamando al resto de la Orden con su patronus se agacho junto a ellas implorándoles disculpa por haberles fallado.

Y rogando a los cielos que ellas pudieran despertar para perdonarla.

oooOOXOOooo

- ¿Estas bien? – susurro Draco ayudando a Hermione a incorporarse por completo, sentándola en su cama.

- Si…-respondió ella con hilo de voz, aun recuperándose de su pesadilla

- No parece…-replico él con otro murmullo acercándose más para verle los ojos- Hermione…

-Draco…necesito sacarme este olor de encima…sino voy a vomitar de nuevo...- le interrumpió ella, mareándose por la putrefacción que emanaba de su cabello enlodado.

-Claro…ven…- Draco se levanto como propulsado por un resorte, ahogando las palabras que iban a salir por su garganta…sin duda le debía una disculpa, ella no debía estar allí.

La guió mientras ella se tamaleaba hacia su cuarto de baño, llamando a su elfo segundos antes de entrar a la habitación de mármol negro y blanco, Thymy se apareció enseguida, sobresaltando a la muchacha.

-¿Que necesita el amo?- pregunto con su voz ronca inclinándose ante su señor-

-Thymy prepara el baño para ella…y atiéndela si necesita algo…- Indico al elfo, mientras Hermione se sentaba en el lavabo con dificultad.

-Draco…-reprocho ella mientras el elfo llenaba la tina con agua tibia de inmediato, y prepara todo para ella- no quiero que un elfo me atienda.- le dijo con su característica superioridad, estaba exhausta y molida de verdad por lo reciente sucedido, pero no dejaría que ni muerta un elfo le estuviera haciendo reverencias…

-Es mi elfo Hermione- replico él algo divertido y exasperado al tiempo- necesitas atención…no seas terca.

-Me puedo bañar yo sola, gracias…además tú estas aquí.- tras esas palabras Draco dio un respingo y ella enrojeció demasiado para su bien.

-Bien como quieras…-se "rindió" él sin poder ocultar su típica sonrisa ladeada- Thymy ve con los demás en las mazmorras y ofréceles comida.

-Como ordene el amo.- y con un pluf se desapareció veloz.

Un silencio reino en el baño, mientras Draco reposaba de lo más tranquilo en el marco de la puerta observando y disfrutando como Hermione se ponía de los mil colores sin levantarse de donde estaba.

Cuando observo que la situación era demasiado tensa se hecho a reír suavemente.

-Ya, métete en la tina Hermione…yo me doy la vuelta- le dijo volteándose lentamente.

-Eres un idiota…-murmuro ella desvistiéndose rápidamente y entrando antes de que el rubio cambiara de opinión y se voltease.

-Te escuche…

-Esa era la intención…-él se rió aun más…extrañaba pelear con ella, se volteo en cuanto escucho el chapoteo del agua.

-Ni que fuera la primera vez que te veo desnuda Hermione…- le replico viendo los intentos de ella por cubrirse inútilmente con las burbujas- además tú quisiste que me quedara…

-Cada vez eres más idiota…-

-Gracias…-

Draco se sentó a su espalda para sorpresa de la muchacha, y tomando el champú de una orilla se dedico a humedecer el cabello de la chica.

-¿Qué crees que haces?- pregunto Hermione cerrando los ojos a contra de su voluntad, mientras el masajeaba su cabello.

-Te ayudo, eso era lo que iba a hacer el elfo…

-No te dije que te quedaras para que me bañaras Draco…-murmuro ella, más sin embargo no impidió el avance de las manos del muchacho por sus hombros y espalda…Draco sonrió más aun, sin creer lo que ella podía estar diciendo…- Te dije que te quedaras porque me debes una explicación.- Draco detuvo sus manos un segundo sorprendido…debió habérselo esperado.

-¿Qué quieres que te explique?

-Lo obvio… ¿Qué esta pasando aquí…? ¿Cuál es esa misión que tienes con Harry…?

Draco suspiro recorriendo su espalda nuevamente…no podía esconderle nada a esa mujer.

- Bueno…todo es culpa de tu amado director, y de una profesora de adivinación muy inepta…a principio de año, Trelawney dio su tercera profecía valida, una profecía donde Potter y yo, estamos destinados a vencer a Voldemort…

_Meses antes en el despacho lúgubre de Sybbil Trelawney un anciano entro en la mitad de la noche._

_Por enésima vez desde que contratara a Firenze para el trabajo de profesor de suplente, Sybbil le llamaba para reclamarle._

_Ella simplemente no podía tolerar que alguien de su "talento" compartiera la materia con un semihumano…era un prejuicio que a Dumblerdore ya le estaba hartando, y mucho más aun, porque el detestaba aquella materia y en realidad no le interesaba que se impartiera en su escuela_

_Pero a lo hecho pecho…_

_Ahora debía cargar con un refugiado de los centauros, y una inepta profesora que no había notado ninguna de las dos únicas profecías verdaderas que había salido por su boca._

_Dos…hasta el momento._

_Cuando la encontró la mujer estaba parada sobre el alfeizar de la torre, mirando inerte el vació frente a ella._

_-Sybbil.- la llamo con su pausada voz, ella no reacciono- Sybbil baje de ahí… ¿Mando una lechuza profesora?_

_Ella guardo silencio, cuando la Luna haciendo en el horizonte una voz mucho más ronca de lo que ella usaría en la normalidad surgió de sus entrañas. _

_Un escalofrió enorme recorrió al anciano director por todo su cuerpo, el conocía aquella voz, era la misma que había escuchado tantos años atrás en aquella destartalada habitación cabeza de puerco…el día que escucho la fatal profecía del elegido._

"_Nacidos bajo el mismo sol, con dos lunas de intermedio, los antiguos enemigos buscaran un camino en común, y solo sus fuerza bajo influencia de la más grande de las magias; podrá derrotar al Señor Tenebroso…_

_Uno nacido en el mal, uno nacido en la soledad…hijos de la guerra que acabaran con ella"_

…_y Albus dumblerdore le dio credibilidad a esa profecía…haciéndola real, dándole valor, cosa que nunca debió haber hecho, arrastrando a dos jóvenes con él._

-…Dumblerdore quiso creer que era real, que nosotros podíamos acabar con él…y bueno Potter y yo, le creímos a Dumblerdore, le dimos valor a la profecía, y ahora solo podemos aferrarnos a ella y creer que es posible.

-Es absurdo…- susurro Hermione.

* * *

**Bueno, hasta aqui el cap, LO SIENTO!!! la verdad no pensaba matar a Blaise, pero fue necesario, mas adelante lo veran, otra cosa, queria aclarar la parte de la profecia..a ver.**

**todas sabemos que Harry cumple el 31 de julio, bueno, Draco segun mi persona cumple dos meses despues...dos lunas, no se que fecha nacio Draco, asi que se la puse, y arme mi profecia...okis, en la parte que dice "unidos por la mas grande de las magias" me refiero a el amor amigas, el amore...**

**Cualquier duda que tengan me la hacen saber...les contesto con gusto.**

**nos vemos la otra semana..muchos besos...ya estamos cerca del fin...!!!!**

**Se les quiere..ILDM**


	39. Chapter 39

**Hola hola…FELIZ DIA A TODOS!!!!!!!!!! Amor Amor y AMOOOOOOORRR gracias por seguir leyendome hasta ahora..un gusto, es un honor inigualable.**

**Disculpen el retraso mis lindas…el cap estuvo complicado, y mi semana más aun.**

**Gracias por la espera, hoy vengo con novedades y noticias.**

**Primero que todo, aviso que la Ganadora de la Trivia anterior, acerca de Pansy y el pensadero: Allison Marie Cullen, pidió una escena especial, que se encuentra hasta el final del cap. Espero que sea de tu agrado amiga.**

**La segunda Ganadora: And-Musik, no me ha dicho que quiere de premio. Te entiendo amiga, supongo que estas ocupada, cuando quieras ponerte en contacto conmigo envíame un mail.**

**Ah la escena para Allie fue inspirada el la cancion Shot me again. de Metallica, si desean pueden buscarla y ponerle Play, empieza en el simbolito &&&&**

**Aja…bueno estoy solicitando una chica, o chico, que sepa hacer montajes de fotos, es para una idea que tengo con Allie, para el fic, por favor si alguien sabe, comuníquense conmigo. Gracias :D**

**Último aviso, lo prometo: Mi querida paisana Jos Black, me hizo el honor de publicar uno de mis Shot en su fic Delirium Tremens (M), invitadísimas a darse un vistazo, y subí mi primer Shot T, sin Lemmon (SI, sin Lemmon) llamado "Miradas que dicen más" es cortito, si gustan leerlo, un honor.**

**Ahora si…Enjoy.**

**# 38 Mátame…**

Le partía el alma verla así, era sin duda lo más doloroso que había visto en su vida…el dolo ajeno si infiltraba en su persona, en su corazón.

Y le dolía.

Se encontraban en una sala amplia, inmaculadamente blanca, rodeadas de sabanas del mismo color que delimitaban cubículos para pacientes.

San Mungo estaba lleno esa noche.

Pero a ellas el desastre se reducía al alma partida de una mujer… y del duelo que llevaba.

Ginny se inclino de nuevo sobre Pansy, abrazándola y tratando de mitigar su llanto, mientras Parvati al otro lado de la cama, le apartaba el cabello de la cara.

Luna estaba acostada a un lado de la Slytherin, ambas en la misma camilla. La rubia aun tambaleándose se había metido allí para acompañar a su amiga, esta que solo lloraba desde hacía de más hora.

La perdida de Blaise le dolía como enormes cuchilladas, clavándose una y otra vez en su corazón, recodándole su última sonrisa, su último "Te amo", cortándole la respiración e impidiéndole parar de llorar por él.

Luna se había dormido agotada como estaba, más eso no le impido abrazarla en sueños, dándole su calor…

-Ya Pan…shhh…descansa un rato- susurraba Ginny tratando de calmarla.

-No puedo Gin…no puedo, duele…duele mucho.- y de nuevo estallo en llanto- Blaise…-

-Ginny tiene razón Pan, anda descansa un poco…por favor- rogó Parvati levantando el cabello húmedo de lágrimas del rostro de su amiga.

-Nosotras iremos a buscar comida Pan…descansa shhh- susurro Ginny a Pansy que ya comenzaba a cabecear sobre Luna-

-Blaise…-

La pelirroja le hizo una seña con la cabeza a la morena frente a ella, indicándole para salir jutas. Parvati obedeció.

Caminaron pasillos y pasillos, hasta localizar un lavabo de mujeres, Ginny metió a la morocha ahí, y de inmediato se lanzo sobre su cuello, abrazándola.

- Dios Parv…¡¡lo siento!!- le grito intentando no llorar, cosa que fue inútil- les falle, debí decirle a Harry que no me quedaría en el castillo…debí ir con ustedes…ah dios lo siento, es mi culpa-

-Ya shhh, tranquila Gin, si tu hubieras estado en el Tren tal vez no estuvieras con vida…hiciste lo correcto, Harry también. No es tu culpa.- susurro Parvati abrazándola fuertemente, y tomando aire la desprendió un poco mirándola a la cara- ahora lo que me importa es saber donde esta Herms, ¿Gin seguro que no la sacaron lo de la Orden?

- Si…estoy segura. También la estuve buscando a ella, cuando las trajeron a ustedes inconcientes, Ron y yo nos quedamos para buscarla, ella no estaba por ningún lado, ni ella, ni Harry, ni Tonks o Moddy, y tampoco estaba Draco, son los únicos que no encontramos.- tomo un poco de aire recuperándose- no los vimos ni muertos, ni heridos…nada ¿Tu crees que…?

- Exacto- completo la morocha- creo que la llevaron con ellos…hay que ayudarla, encontrarla.-Parvati demostraba decisión, después de su enfrentamiento con los mortifagos cara a cara su pavor por estos se había reducido a nada, ahora estaba temeraria, rencorosa…valiente y decidida.

Iría por Hermione.

-Pero no sabemos donde están Parv.- trato de disuadirla Ginny, no era cobardía, solo no quería ver más dolor y muerte entre sus seres queridos.

Era inocencia.

-Eso no es de importancia, la Orden debe saber, y Herms me enseño un hechizo, hace algún tiempo, sirve para localizar a tus seres amados… Gin, sea como sea voy a ayudarla.-le aseguro Parvati mirando su reflejo decidido y rabioso en el espejo panorámico.

-Yo… yo también Parv.- susurro la pelirroja imitando su gesto, ambas se vieron a través del mercurio refractario.-por ella, por todas, por Harry, y por Blaise…no me quedaré aquí.

oooOOXOOooo

Llevaban rato en un silencio extenso que solo se interrumpía medianamente por el constante goteo del largo y mojado cabello de la muchacha, ella que se hallaba sumergida en una meditación profunda acera de la nueva información recibida, y que por el mismo motivo, no notaba que las "atenciones" del rubio…se excedían mas de lo que hubiera querido originalmente.

Sus manos habían estado viajando con lentitud y armonía por largo cuello, sus brazos cruzados sobre sus piernas replegadas, y su extensa y pecosa espalda hasta rozar su cintura…

Solo cuando él rozo ese sensible lugar arrancándole una cosquilla, ella reacciono, y retomo conciencia de lo que en realidad estaba sucediendo ahí y ahora.

Draco había estado placenteramente sumergido en su tarea de "elfo domestico"; porque literalmente "obedecería" cualquier "deseo" que ella le ordenase… había estado acariciando la piel de la muchacha, de arriba abajo, y de nuevo a la inversa, disfrutando de su tacto y de su fresco olor, que ahora se mezclaba con el suyo. Fresco y mentolado…calido; como ella.

Rozo sin querer su cintura y con un corrientazo ella reacciono. Ladeo un poco su rostro, dejando a media luna su cara frente a él, y la incitante línea de la mandíbula cerca de sus labios.

-Draco…- llamo ella en su tono represivo y autoritario…lo sabía, le pediría que parara, que se alejara, pero él no tenía esa intención; ya no.

-Hum…-murmuro por respuesta, a solo centímetros de su oreja, a Hermione se le erizaron los bellos de la nuca con su aliento sobre la zona.

-Puedo bañarme sola ¿Sabes?...-comento ella, ahora con menos voluntad en la voz, flaqueando. Draco sonrió.

-Lo se…pero me está gustando _demasiado _esto de atenderte…-bajo más sus manos, rodeándola con sus brazos por la cadera y pegando su boca de la tersa piel del cuello de la muchacha.- ¿Quieres que deje de hacerlo?- pregunto en un susurro moviendo los labios sobre ella, un suspiro se escapo rebelde de sus carnosos labios, contradiciendo a su dueña-

-Si…por favor- su voz se quebró; dándole a entender su estado. Draco la tomo más fuerte por la cadera acercándola a él, arrancándole un sonoro jadeo a Hermione. Beso su cuello, mordiéndolo con seducción para luego dejar un rastro caliente con su saliva por la línea mandibular y subir hasta el lóbulo de su oreja, el cual metió entre sus labios para lamerlo a son de sus jadeos y morderlo en un acorde final triunfante.

-Como quieras…-susurro dejándola libre de manera tan repentina que ella no entendió.

Se sentó derecho, observándola de espalda, y semi cubierta con la espuma burbujeante.

-Te espero en la habitación…-indico en un murmullo que ella encontró tan incitante, aumentando su excitación reciente.

Draco se levanto dispuesto a salir más Hermione en un movimiento inesperado se levanto volteándose hacía él, dejando a la vista la armoniosa escultura de su cuerpo en todo su esplendor, mientras las burbujas resbalaban por el, rebelando zonas más excitantes aun…

El cuadro de una afrodita.

Hermione saco un pie de la tina, para después lentamente sacar el otro; acercándose con gestos muy felinos; retribuyéndole la anterior tortura…y sin que él lo viera venir, lo agarro por la hebilla de su pantalón, acercándolo para fundir sus ansiosos labios en un reencuentro.

Draco la tomo por la espalda mojada, pegándola a él humedeciendo su torso también; la pego tanto que no dejaba materia posible entre sus cuerpos, mientras sentía como era empujado hacía atrás, para minutos después perder el equilibrio e ir a caer sobre una superficie calida y suave. Con el cuerpo de ella sobre el suyo.

No dejo tiempo para pensamientos racionales de ninguna parte, no quería pensar, ni que ella tampoco. Solo quería actuar.

Se volteo rápidamente sobre la cama; invirtiendo posiciones, quedando sobre ella.

Levantándose un poco sobre sus codos observo con deleite todo el cuerpo a su merced; mordiendo su labio en un intento inútil de no abalanzarse muy deprisa sobre ella.

Bajo su boca por el cuello, pasando por la clavícula que beso con especial énfasis, dejando una posterior marca, y seguir su camino hacía sus olvidados senos… a los que dedico especial atención.

Draco pensó que iba a morir antes de sentir ese suave contacto de nuevo bajo sus labios, extasiado comenzó a besar toda la piel de Hermione, llenando la habitación con sus jadeos.

Bajo más por un camino que jamás olvidaría, rozando con sus labios los huesos de la pelvis de ella, a las que mordió con suavidad sujetando sus piernas con las manos; lentamente se hizo espacio entre ellas con la boca, regalándole una caricia nunca antes recibida por la muchacha.

Una exclamación de sorpresa se escapo de sus labios cuando sintió aquel nuevo contacto, y de inmediato arqueo su espalda con demasiado placer.

Draco saboreó su néctar, encontrándolo delicioso; y guiándose por sus jadeos suplicantes hundió en ella uno de sus dedos, disfrutando de la humedad que lo rodeo se abrió camino más adentro para arrancarle ahora pequeños gritos a ella.

Agasajo hasta el cansancio; o mejor dicho, hasta que la presión en su entre pierna se hizo insoportable. Con movimientos lentos se levanto dejando caer su pantalón y ropa interior para luego inclinarse desnudo sobre ella; besando su piel en el camino inverso.

Hermione le hizo voluntariamente espacio entre sus piernas, sintiendo como poco a poco él entraba en ella besando su cuello; suspiro, acoplándose a sus movimientos…

-Te necesitaba Hermione…-murmuro él mientras embestía cada vez más rápido sintiéndose cerca del cielo- demasiado…

Ella no contestó…simplemente se dejo llevar por las sensaciones infundidas y el ronco murmullo de su voz contra el cuello.

Entrelazaba las manos en su cabello húmedo, mientras el sudor suplía el agua del la tina, lo abrazo con sus piernas, buscando más contacto, más profundidad…levantando sus caderas, acoplando los movimientos, arqueando su columna; dando mejor lugar a los labios de él en su pecho.

Las palabras pasaron a segundo plano, junto con cualquier pensamiento mientras sincronizaban sus cuerpos en un éxtasis compartido, repitiendo sus nombres en murmullos semiinconscientes.

La noche los acogió pasibles enredando sus almas en una sola, creando de nuevo un milagro…sin saber.

oooOOXOOooo

Draco despertó muy entrada la madrugada, sintiendo feliz el cuerpo de Hermione removerse sobre el de él, con cuidado la acomodo levantándose en su forma natural; dejándola descansar.

Coloco una bata negra sobre su blanco cuerpo, cubriéndose en parte; dejando solo a la vista su pecho desnudo entre la tela, con movimientos silenciosos se acerco hasta su escritorio y su semblante mudo a uno más serio.

En el mismo silencio tomo de la mesa una botellita con una poción completamente transparente, que había sido magistralmente elaborada y decolorada por su profesor.

Draco salio de la habitación, entrando dos puertas más allá a una amplia; silenciosa y oscura biblioteca.

-Thymy-llamo con desgana al elfo tratando de no levantar mucho la voz.

El elfo apareció frente a él con otro suave puf.

-Diga el amo- murmuro con su ronca voz.

-Tengo una tarea para ti- ordeno enseñándole la poción – cuando el Señor Tenebroso aparezca por la mañana, ofrécele vino; no te dirá que no…-comento con media sonrisa- de seguro estará feliz por las capturas…cuando lo sirvas; vierte toda la poción en la copa, hasta la última gota Thymy ¿Entendido?

-Hasta la ultima gota…si amo.- repitió el elfo. Draco sonrió entregándole la poción.

- Ahora…trae a Potter hasta aquí.

-Si amo- puf…de nuevo, y a los segundos un cabreado y mareado Harry Potter se apareció ante él.

-¿Por qué carajos tardaste tanto Malfoy?- le grito con la poca voz que tenía, para luego mirar su atuendo…y atar cabos rápidamente- Olvídalo, no quiero saber.

Draco sonrió ampliamente.

- El elfo ya tiene el veneno Potter, pero aun falta…-

-Si, si la serpiente. ¿Dónde va a llegar Voldy?- pregunto Harry con algo de humor.

-Sígueme.- ordeno Draco, ocasionando un seño aun más fruncido de Potter y un gruñido in entendible.

Lo guió a través de los pasillos de la Mansión Malfoy, hasta llegar a la sala destinada para el arribo de los Mortifagos y su señor.

-Se aparecerá aquí, en cuanto llegue, el elfo deberá traerte y cuando lo veas terminar el veneno. Mata a la serpiente, sabes que…-

-Si- interrumpió Harry encarándolo- la serpiente estará débil en cuanto Voldemort comience a morir, ese será el momento, cuando muera su último Horrocrux…-

-Ya él será mortal- termino Draco- entonces solo hay que esperar a que aparezca, la poción de Snape lo irá matando, y debilitara el trozo de alma dentro de Naguini…luego será su fin Potter, por fin acabaremos con esta estúpida guerra de mierda.- Draco se encamino a la salida, Harry lo siguió en un silencio de ultra tumba que solo interrumpió para preguntar algo que le venía dando vueltas en la cabeza.

-Malfoy- lo llamo a mitad del pasillo- ¿Tu de verdad crees en esto, en el plan, crees que funcione?- Draco lo miro a los ojos, viendo la duda correr por el esmeralda.

-No podemos dudar Potter, no puedo permitirme pensar que tal vez no funcione, si me detengo a pensarlo…tal vez me equivoque. Esto es más grande que tú y yo. Recuerda por que lo hacemos…

Harry inclino su cara mientras el elfo se aparecía de las cocinas, conducido por las voces.

-Por ellas…por protegerlas.

-Si, y hazme el favor y no te pongas cursi en este momento…eres un maldito Gryffindor a toda hora…Thymy-dirigiéndose al elfo e ignorando la sonrisa irónica de Harry- llévalo de nuevo abajo.

Ordeno viéndolos desaparecer a ambos en la oscuridad de su desolada mansión a media noche.

Regreso con pasos lentos hacia los brazos de su razón de ser…del motivo por el cual estaba en esa misión, ella; por la cual había aceptado su destino.

Se rindió a Morfeo después de observarla durante unos minutos…definitivamente valía ella todo, la paz de Hermione, valía su vida, y su sacrificio.

oooOOXOOooo

-Están en la mansión Malfoy -susurro una joven, vigilando el aparente sueño de otras dos, comentando en voz baja con otra chica a su lado- mi hermano acaba de avisarme que la Orden sale para allá al amanecer-

-Bien Gin…entonces, nosotras también.

-¿Y de verdad piensan ir solas?- murmuro otra voz-

-¿Pansy? ¿Estabas despierta?- pregunto Ginny acercándosele.

-Hace rato amiga, y ni crean que se irán solas a buscar a Hermione, yo también voy.

-Pans… no puedes; estás herida.- replico Parvati mientras Luna comenzaba a despertarse.- las dos están heridas-

-No me importa, no dejare a Hermione sola, no pude evitar lo de Blaise…-murmuro como para si- pero lo de ellos si…Draco y Hermione, debo evitarlo.

-¿De que hablan?- pregunto Luna-

-De que iremos a salvar a Hermione, las cuatro.- sentencio Pansy decidida.

La muerte no seria toda-poderosa, no si ella podía evitarlo.

oooOOXOOooo

El sol asomo con desgana sobre la colina de Malfoy Manor, tiñéndose de rojo al amanecer.

Presagiando.

Una pareja dormía placidamente bajo las mismas sabanas, recuperando el tiempo abandonado, pero en un mal momento…pues estaban en guerra.

Y la guerra, la batalla; no da tregua.

-Así te quería encontrar sobrinito…-susurro Bellatrix al oído de Draco despertándolo bruscamente, atándolo y amordazándolo al instante. Había sido negligente, la noche voló entre esa suave piel, y el amanecer funesto había llegado.

La Mortifaga tiro de la sabana sonriente, despertando a la sucia que unía su piel mugre con el hijo de su sangre…

Hermione salto en la cama, completamente aterrorizada ante la cara iracunda que le sonreía al pie de esta.

-Despertaron los bellos durmientes…Draco, Draco…esto le encantará al señor Tenebroso…esta abajo, ¿Me acompañas?

Sin esperar respuesta Bella los arrastro amordazados a los dos, él llevaba su bata aun…ella rodaba completamente desnuda sobre la alfombra, raspando con dolor su cuerpo en marcas rojas.

Abajo el panorama era desolador para ambos amantes, un salón lleno de Mortifagos con su soberbio regente; que bebía feliz y satisfecho de una copa rebosante de vino.

Una Serpiente enorme y grotesca andaba en círculos por la extensión de la sala dejando un rastro marcado en la tela peluda del suelo.

Bellatrix entro triunfante, viendo su venganza ser consumada poco a poco, arrastrando a sus victimas con ella. Con un movimiento de varia especialmente brusco dejo a Hermione al centro de la mesa de Mortifagos, y a Draco tirado en el suelo frente a su amo, de rodilla.

Voldemort observo a ambos personajes con curiosidad, para luego dejar sus rojos ojos fijos en Draco. Al que interrogo con la mirada.

-¿Qué significa esto? –pregunto con su siseánte voz aguda. Bella respondió.

-Subí a buscar a mi sobrino como me ordeno mi señor, y lo encontré con esta Sangre Sucia en la cama, enrollados en las sabanas…-dijo con desprecio.

El Señor Tenebroso miro de nuevo a Hermione, lascivamente; midiendo el tamaño de la traición, con un movimiento de varita quito la modaza de la boca de su seguidor.

-Draco… ¿Estabas con esta Sucia?-

Era inútil mentir, y él lo sabía, pero por suerte el joven Malfoy noto que Voldemort no sabía nada de su historia, que apenas se enteraba, si era cuidadoso, tal vez saldrían bien parados; solo debía terminarse el vino… solo necesitaban tiempo.

-Si mi señor, me acosté con esa Sangre Sucia- confesó pero devolviendo la mirada a su señor, observo de reojo el cuerpo femenino de Hermione, cubriendo sus iris de deseo lascivo; como los de él, como hombre.- pero señor,- argumento- La Sucia no esta mal…solo buscaba divertirme…-

Voldemort sonrió, más aun no estaba convencido, ¿Por qué le abría dejado en su habitación, a riesgo de que sucediera lo presente?

¿Estaría el joven Malfoy traicionándolo?

¿Bella estaría en lo cierto?, se cuestiono apurando más la copa.

-Si…no esta mal la amiguita de Potter…Granger ¿No?- pregunto con voz suave, Draco asentó con la cabeza, midiendo los actos del engendro, temiendo haber lanzado a Hermione a un abismo…

-Bueno Malfoy, ya que te divertiste con ella, ¿No te importara que tu señor también lo haga verdad?-

Draco temió mas aun, las ideas de "diversión" de Voldemort, bajo ningún concepto debían aplicarse a su Hermione…no a ella…

Comenzó a forcejear un poco, inconcientemente, reflejando su ansiedad por liberarse e impedir los acontecimientos.

Al Señor Tenebroso no se le escapo el gesto, y sonriendo con más maldad aun alzo su varita contra la joven.

- Crucio…-susurro-

Y de inmediato los gritos de Hermione inundaron el lugar.

Ella no había olvidado lo que se sentía ser torturada. Pero nada jamás podría prepararla para aquello, era la peor expresión de dolor que podía sentir.

Su cuerpo ardía, sentía mil cuchillos clavarse en su piel quemándola, rasgando la carne en trozos.

Deseo la muerte…cualquier cosa seria preferible a semejante agonía…

Las lágrimas salieron solas de sus ojos, invadiéndolas mientras el aire escapaba de sus pulmones…morir…deseaba morir.

Voldemort levanto la varita terminando por el momento el hechizo, apreciando el rostro verdaderamente atormentado de su vasallo, realmente le importaba la sucia…

Hermione se encontraba en posición fetal, llorando sin lágrimas contorsionándose aun con flashes de dolor.

Draco observaba a Hermione con profunda agonía, era eso; precisamente eso lo que quería evitar, su pesadilla estaba frete a sus ojos, en vivo y en directo…atormentándolo.

&&&&

Sus miradas llameantes se cruzaron fugazmente, y el valor nato e inconciente en la sangre de Hermione broto como lava desde su interior. Su orgullo femenino, muggle e Gryffindor se incendio.

Palpitaba la rabia en su interior, bombeándola a su sangre…

Bum, bum, bum, bum, bum, bum, bum

Bum, Bum, Bum, bum, bum, bum,…rápido…

Ira; rabia, desafío…dolor, rabia, odio, ira, ira…bum bum bum…

Bum bum bum bum…odio…

Más, más, más, más más…

Se levanto en la mesa, distorsionando el contexto, mostrando su cuerpo desnudo cubierto de magulladuras recientes…

Abrió sus brazos en un gesto sin sentido viendo fijamente las rojas pupilas frente a ella, enloqueciendo…perdiendo el jucio, odiando hasta lo mas bajo…despreciando.

Muerte…muerte era muy poco para él…

Sufrimiento, dolor…dolor al masoquista…dolor agonizante.

Destrucción

Pum, pum, pum…dolor

Ira, ira, ira, ira

Pum, pum, pum, pum…desafío.

Más, más, más, ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Más!!!!!!

Una risa histérica broto de sus labios, llenando por completo el silencio de la sala…agonizante, demente…

-¿Eso es todo…?-susurro, lenta y venenosa-Esperaba mas de ti…

-¿De que te ríes inmunda?- una mueca descontrolada- ¡¡Cállate Sucia!!!-

Siguió riendo…

Una bofetada volteo su cara con furia…ella siguió riendo desquiciada…

-¡¡Maldita Sucia CALLA!!

-Eres un imbecil-susurro…

-¿Qué dices sucia?...-pregunto Voldemort sin dar crédito.

-¡¡¿Qué si eso es todo maldito imbecil?!!

-CRUCIO!!-

Dolor…cuchillos calientes rasgan su piel, gritos histéricos inundan la sala, lágrimas luchando salir…dolor…

Quedo laxa en el suelo, mirando fijamente a su agresor…

-Tan poco…

-¿Qué?....Voldemort se agacho a su lado, levantando por lo cabellos su rostro.

- ¿Eso es todo?...de nuevo…vamos mátame…no has hecho nada…- la locura del dolor hablaba por ella.

-Estas loca Sangre Sucia…no puedes engañarme…

Voldemort tomó el resto de su copa, estirando más el cuello de hermione.

-Eres una insolente…

-Hazlo de nuevo…no has hecho nada…vamos HAZLO…Vamos mátame, tortúrame…no haz hecho nada…VAMOS HAZLO, Mátame, mátame imbecil…vamos no has hecho nada no duele…

-Hermione…-

-Maldita Sucia Cállate…

.Vamos…no has hecho nada…

-CÁLLATE SUCIA

-No duele…vamos de nuevo…

-¡¡¡¡CÁLLA!!!!

-Vamos…mátame ahora, mátame, anda mátame, mátame, Mátame, MÁTAME…MÁTAME ¡¡VAMOS MÁTAME!!-

Voldemort la lanzo contra la mesa, derribando las sillas…

Hermione se levanto con dificultad…acercándose nuevamente.

Para escupir a sus pies…

-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡MALDITA SANGRE SUCIA!!!!!!!!!!!!

-MÁTAME IMBECIL

-Sufrirás primero…

-No puedes matar a una sucia…

-¡¡Calla!!

-No duele nada Voldemort…

-Sectusempra!!!!

Enormes cuchilladas trazaron líneas rojas sobre el torso de Hermione, que comenzó a desangrarse…

-¡¡PARA!!- Draco rompió de un golpe sus ataduras cayendo al suelo de improvisto.

-¡¡PARA MALDICION!!- grito desesperado mientras la sangre de Hermione inundaba el suelo.-DETENTE

Voldemort levanto la varita con satisfacción.

-Correrás el mismo destino que tu Sucia Draco, por traicionarme, el destino es la muerte…

Draco entrecerró los ojos sin miedo alguno levantando a Hermione en sus brazos, mientras los otro mortifagos en la sala los cercaban.

El rubio sonrió…

-Hay Voldy…tú destino es terrible, pero yo no estoy en el…

-AVADA KEDAVRA!!

Una luz verde inundo el lugar cegándolos a todos.

* * *

**Hey ¿Les gusto? Espero muuuuchoooooooos Revs ya sea con un te quiero, o con un Crucio, y te odio…o como Damasco, que no me envía un Crucio porque tengo que terminar el fic…jajajaja (Te quiero amiga)**

**Allie, espero que estés complacida, todo un gusto.**

**Antes de largarme definitivamente por esta semana, debo explicar públicamente porque mate a Blaise en el otro cap, primero que todo, no soy Disney, me gusta el drama…segundo, Draco aun no se ha enterado…y planee canalizar su rabia por la muerte de su amigo, y la de Pansy…que no se quedara sola…lo prometo. **

**Advierto que el final esta cerca, y que no será ni la sirenita…ni cenicienta…ni mejor no digo quien, solo digo que fue el peor final para un chico con cicatriz en rayo…**

**Deje una pista en este cap de mis malévolos planes para Draco y Hermione, a ver quien me la descifra…muajajajaja…**

**Bueno nos leemos la otra semana…se les quiere un milenio.**

**ILDM. Feliz dia y Feliz Carnaval a todos nos vemos la otra semana...**

"**No hay manera de mirar al horizonte, que no sea de frente."**

**Los Peques. Vol II**


	40. Chapter 40

**hola hola a todos..!!!! com le andan?? me tiene abandonada ciertas chicas...nif nif nif...pero bueno no me dejo desanimar y les traigo su cap semanal...solo acoto a este mensaje inicial que espero que sea de su agrado, y recordando que mi villano principal no es Voldemort.**

**Disclaimer: J.K Rowling es la ama y señora creadora de estos personajes, yo solo me divierto.**

**Enjoy...**

**# 39 La guerra acabo…**

El endemoniado elfo le había dado un susto de muerte ese mañana cuando por sorpresa se apareció en las Mazmorras, con un sonido que a él le pareció ensordecedor.

-¿Qué demonios?- Grito Harry al despertar bruscamente-

-Señor Potter, tengo órdenes de mi amo Draco de llevarlo arriba cuando el Seño Tenebroso llegue…

Harry abrió mucho los ojos, despertando a sus compañeros, Moddy que bebía e la poción a cada hora, fue el primero en levantarse.

- Si el señor Tenebroso ya esta aquí… La Orden estará preparada también, vamos Potter, tienes algo que hacer.

-Thymy llévame a mi a la habitación donde dijo tu amo, a ellos llévalos a los pasillos exteriores, ¿Vertiste la poción en el vino?

-Si señor, Thymy obedece a su amo…

-Excelente… ¿Dónde esta Hermione? La mujer que se quedo con tu amo anoche… -pregunto Harry, la verdad esperaba, rogaba; que Draco no fuera tan imbecil de quedarse con su amiga donde pudieran descubrirlos.

Al parecer era inútil.

-El amo aun esta en la cama con esa joven señor. No han despertado.- respondió el elfo con su voz extraña, mientras Harry cubría su rostro con una mueca de vergüenza y decepción, Moddy sonreía burlón y Tonks enrojecía hasta ponerse morada…

-Ve y despiértalos Thymy, lleva a Hermione a un lugar seguro, por favor.

-Si señor.- El elfo los tomo a los tres por las túnicas llevándoselos con él.

Harry se apareció en la sala contigua a donde estaban los Mortifagos, vio a la Serpiente vagar por el suelo, a los Mortifagos hablar felizmente seguramente por su "captura" y a Voldemort beber animadamente del vino que él sabia envenenado.

La habitación donde estaba era una especie de depósito para vinos y demás licores, había cientos y cientos de barriles por todo el lugar llenándolo de sombras dudosas, Harry camino; en completo silencio hasta la única ventana del lugar, para verificar el estado de los demás miembros de la Orden.

Draco cautelosamente había quitado las alarmas mágicas que cubrían Malfoy Manor, y había dado mapas detallados de los extensos terrenos de su mansión, infinitos escondrijos se esparcían por los enormes metros cuadrados, disimulados entre las escaleras principales, y las de los lados laterales, aquellos enormes pilares de mármol desperdigados por la fachada principal, servían de refugio a los magos que Harry veía esconderse en ese momento, y las fuentes llenas de pavos-reales camuflajaban las largas sombras de los miembros de la Orden.

Potter sonrió sin disimulo, las cosas iban bien…tal vez ese día llegaría al fin la paz.

Se encamino de nuevo a la abertura de puerta, por la cual podía espiar al enemigo, se asomo con cautela esperando que terminara la poción, vigilando los meticulosos movimientos de la serpiente.

Saco su varita viendo el momento cerca; cuando estallo el alboroto.

Bellatrix Lestrange apareció por la puerta principal de la sala arrastrando para su completo terror a Draco amordazado, y a su mejor amiga; Hermione aun desnuda, y muy lastimada por el trato.

Harry cerró los ojos, maldiciendo hasta la madre de Draco…

¡¡¡¡¡Maldito Slytherin!!!!!!

¿Es que el muy imbecil no podía esperarse un día más para revolcarse con Hermione como la serpiente que era?

¿Y porque carajo no la escondió? ¿Por qué carajos había sido tan negligente?

"Mierda, mierda, MIERDA Draco Malfoy ¿No podías controlar tus jodidas hormonas una noche más?

No…tenías que ir y tirarte a Hermione…como conejos, quedando agotado y estupidizado de tal manera que se te "olvido" que estábamos en plena guerra…y que ella es una hija de muggles, por la cual en primera instancia la pueden matar, quitando del medio claro, el odio que tu adorada tía le tiene por hechos que ya nombramos…y que Voldemort sabe desde hace años que ella es mi mejor amiga, que es la mejor en la Orden…bla bla bla…

No, todo eso se te olvido Draco-Fucking-Malfoy (literalmente)…tenías que acostarte con ella la noche anterior a la muerte de Voldemort…MIERDA…"

Harry cerró la mano fuertemente alrededor de su varita, empuñándola con fuerza, ahora debería estar alerta, y esperar que Voldemort se tomara el maldito veneno antes de que matara a Hermione…

oooOOXOOooo

Cuatro chicas aparecieron de la nada frente a una enorme y hermosa Mansión en las afueras de Withshire, varios magos encapuchados caminaban con cautela delante de ellas. Ocultándose en las sombras que el paisaje lujoso del lugar ofrecía.

Parvati intento seguirlos, al ver que el hogar no estaba defendido mágicamente, más una mano suave en su brazo la detuvo.

-¿Qué sucede Pansy?- pregunto volviéndose a su amiga, esta se llevo un dedo a la boca en señal de silencio, y las guió detrás de un enorme seto.

-¿Qué pasa Pans?- pregunto ahora Luna vigilando que nadie las viera allí.

-No quiero ir por la puerta principal, si no nos ven los Mortifagos, lo harán los miembros de La Orden…conozco una entrada escondida, siempre entraba por allí para verme con Draco cuando mis padres no me permitían salir…- Pansy sonrió recordando con nostalgia esos momentos en los cuales tomaba su varita y hechizaba cualquier objeto transformándolo en un traslador, llegando a las afueras de Malfoy Manor y entrando para verse con Draco…-nadie nos vera por allí, podremos entrar a la mansión y estaremos en una situación privilegiada.

Las otras tres la observaron por un segundo.

-Esta bien Pan, llévanos ahí.

Pansy sonrió satisfecha y enseguida comenzó andar por el césped a su izquierda, alejándose de los magos de la Orden del Fénix que seguían llegando, y de la verja principal.

Dieron un largo rodeo a la Mansión quedando en la parte de atrás de esta, por donde veían a varios elfos entrar y salir, algunos con ropa, otros con basura para desechar…

Pansy tomo su varita y murmuro un hechizo que las demás no llegaron a escuchar, el muro de madera sometido por interminables enredaderas florales se abrió rápidamente, alejándose un lado del otro, por un espacio lo suficientemente ancho para que entrara una persona a la vez.

Parvati Luna y Ginny observaron la entrada; perplejas, y con cuidado siguieron a Pansy entrando a territorio desconocido.

La Slytherin recorrió con cautela y una rapidez impresionante el trecho entre el muro y la puerta trasera de la Mansión, las chicas imitaron sus pasos parándose en seco a un lado de la puerta, elfos iban y venían…y nadie ni… nada podían saber que estaban allí.

Pansy asomo su cara con cuidado y solo cuando observo que las criaturas se mantenían dentro de la cocina, ella dio la señal para seguir. Entraron en silencio, mientras Pan detrás de ellas les realizaba un encantamiento desilusionador, parecían sombras trotando por pasillos largos silenciosos y oscuros. Ginny que iba al frente las detuvo con su mano, una luz naranja se extendía al frente, en el suelo, en una larga marca horizontal por la alfombra; una puerta abierta a medias.

Caminaron de puntillas acercándose, más solo llegaron a divisar la figura de un hombre alto, pálido y cubierto con una túnica tan negra como la noche cuando Luna ahogo un grito en su boca.

-shhh, ese es Voldemort.- informo Pansy tomándola del brazo, noto al contacto que su amiga temblaba.-Luna…

-Es…es…¡¡Hermione!!- en un susurro perfectamente aterrorizado Luna señalo con su mano invisible a su amiga que era arrastrada por las escaleras con su cuerpo desnudo, y arañazos en el- oh dios…

-Bella los ha atrapado…- susurro Pansy con el temor corriendo por sus venas, sintiendo como si corazón parara al instante, esperaba no haber llegado tan tarde.

oooOOXOOooo

-Debemos esperar a la señal de Harry, o en todo caso, a la de Malfoy…, Severus…espera la señal.

-Descuida Jones…no tengo sangre de héroe. Si esos dos fallan, la salida esta a pocos metros.

-No eres un cobarde Severus, has hecho de espía para la Orden durante años…

-Pero tampoco soy un maldito héroe…eso fue trabajo.

-Como quieras…a mi me pareció valiente, y arriesgado todo lo que has hecho por nuestro bando.

Snape guardo un silencio pesado unos segundo, analizando las palabras…

-Solo dices estupideces Jones, se ve que eres una Gryffindor…

-Te equivocas…no son estupideces, es la verdad.

-Ya cállate.

Hestia sonrió de medio lado, mientras sus ojos brillaban con intensidad.

Ambos tomaron su varita con fuerza al escuchar gritos femeninos salir de la mansión.

-¿A quien torturan?- pregunto la mujer con algo de tristeza.

-No lo se…pero pronto será la hora.

Conociendo a Potter como él lo conocía, más que pronto.

oooOOXOOooo

Harry esperaba con el dolor surcando su rostro a que el muy mal nacido de Voldemort terminara la poción, mientras observaba escondido como su mejor amiga, sucumbía a la locura bajo el efecto devastador del Crucio de su enemigo.

Pedía la muerte, ella que jamás se rendía ante nada, pedía a gritos que le mataran.

Eso para Harry era insoportable, la sabía al borde de la demencia permanente, sus ojos desenfocados se lo decían su cuerpo convulsionando se lo gritaba y hasta llego a plantearse terminar con ese dolor el mismo, con esa agonía inmerecida.

Sacudió la cabeza negativamente…eran puras estupideces, ideas desesperadas, Hermione saldría de esas, su Hermione su mejor amiga, la mujer más fuerte, valiente e inteligente que él hubiera conocido jamás podría salir de aquello…Observo impaciente la mano de Voldemort esperando su último sorbo de vino con ansías, él nunca jamás había deseado tanto la muerte de alguien, la venganza.

Aisló los sonidos suplicantes y atronadores de Hermione, vigilando solo a su enemigo y a la serpiente que vagaba en tranquilidad absoluta por el lugar.

Solo cuando la boca de Voldemort se cerro alrededor del último trago de vino, el procedió con meticulosidad a llamar a la serpiente.

Su amo se encontraba absorto en su tortura, respondiéndole a la muchacha que le desafiaba con sus retos y gritos enfurecidos, pidiendo masoquista y dementemente por más, por la muerte.

Harry llamo en su lengua a Naginni, retándola a enfrentarse con él, el reptil trato de avisar a su amo, más este estaba ido, ausente con su placer.

Naginni fue furiosa a donde esa voz la llamaba, reptando con fuerza hasta la habitación contigua. Harry espero a ver la silueta larga y ondeante de la serpiente para clavar hasta el fondo un cuchillo que llevaba; en su cuello.

Ese que días antes Dumblerdore había bañado con los restos de la sangre seca del basilisco en el colegio, muy listo el anciano…

El reptil se retorció, tratando de oponer resistencia.

El muchacho se sentó sobre ella, apresándola con sus piernas para deslizar con una fuerza desmedida la afilada hoja del arma por toda la circunferencia del animal, rebanando el cuello por completo en un último y lastimero quejido silencioso.

De inmediato una sangre negra comenzó a brotar de la herida del cadáver, liquido que lo quemo como acido, Harry se levanto con asco limpiándose las manos de la franela clara que llevaba, manchándola de un repulsivo color sanguinolento casi morado.

Empuño su varita de nuevo, asomándose a la sala llena de Mortifagos, en el momento justo en que Draco que había podido soltarse de sus ataduras y levantaba a una desangrada Hermione del suelo…todos los encapuchados los rodeaban, y Voldemort los apuntaba a ambos con su varita, con una expresión demente surcando su rostro.

Harry conocía esa expresión, estaba preparado para matar. Se asomo un poco más y entonces sus ojos esmeraldas se cruzaron con el gris hielo de Draco, el rubio acento de manera imperceptible, dándole a entender que era el momento, Harry lo hizo más evidente, sacando su varita a la vista…

-…yo no estoy en el…-

Draco llevo su mirada furiosa y triunfante hacía la derecha de Voldemort, el la siguió, y segundos antes de que un rayo verde impactara su pecho con sorpresa pudo ver el rostro satisfecho de Harry lanzando el hechizo fatal.

Una luz verde inundo la sala, mientras Voldemort caía inerte al suelo…el sonido sordo de su cuerpo contra la verde alfombra ensangrentada fue tétrico para muchos de los que allí estaban.

El resplandor se aclaro a los segundos…dejando ver un cadáver más blanco aun sobre el suelo.

Los Mortifagos tardaron al parecer unos minutos en reaccionar…era teóricamente imposible lo que estaba sucediendo allí…Era imposible que el Señor Tenebroso hubiera muerto a manos de un adolescente… él simplemente no podía morir…

Harry, Draco y Hermione suspiraron juntos al mismo tiempo, inconcientemente sincronizados observando a la par el mismo cuerpo cadavérico.

Segundos después; un grito atronador los sorprendió, un grito de furia…de un odio incontenible…

oooOOXOOooo

Pansy sentía su corazón latir a una velocidad alarmante. Y a la vez dolorosa, estaba dispuesta a dar su vida para que su amiga no muriera.

Pero allí estaba…viendo a su mejor amiga pedir por la muerte, y ella…no hacía nada, estaba paralizada del miedo, no podía respirara, no podía moverse…

Luna a su lado había sucumbido al llanto silencioso…Ginny completamente enfurecida estuvo a dos segundos de actuar y parar la tortura cuando la mano de Parvati la detuvo bruscamente.

-¿Qué haces…?- susurro Ginny molesta-

-shhh, mira es Harry…- Parvati en el momento justo había logrado divisar a su derecha una pequeña puerta de la bodega donde se escondía el novio de su amiga, preparado para atacar. Lo reconoció por el brillo enfurecido en sus gafas.

Uno podría decir que Parvati no tenía una mente privilegiada, no como la de Hermione…pero, sabía atar cabos…

Sabía muy bien que Harry Potter jamás dejaría que torturaran a Hermione de aquella manera tan despiadada frente a sus ojos, de manera impune. Observo con un detalle impresionante la mano del joven, un deslumbrante cuchillo en una…la varita lista en la otra…Harry actuaría.

Un poco más aliviada detuvo a Ginny en un posible suicidio, y tal vez, una interrupción fatal de los planes del "Elegido".

Las cuatro, preparadas para el siguiente movimiento observaron con sorpresa como Draco se soltó tomando a Hermione en brazos…como este desafió a su amo, y como el amo cayó a suelo completamente inerte.

Unas expresiones mudas de sorpresa salieron por sus bocas al unísono…mas unos confusos y complicados pensamientos invadieron de manera déspota sus mentes.

Pansy cayó de rodillas aliviada, sintiendo como si el peso del destino visto hubiera escapado de sus frágiles hombros.

Luna cerró los ojos con fuerza, en una manera inocente de evadir la realidad, tratando de ahuecar dentro de si la esperanza que venia adjuntada con la horrible muerte frente a sus ojos.

Parvati se pego de la pared sosteniendo su pecho que amenazaba hace horas con escaparse de su lugar habitual…la verdad, nuca pensó que las cosas se llevarían a cabo de esa manera. Frente a sus ojos. Con ella siendo participe activa dentro de la guerra.

Una lágrima de tristeza corrió solitaria por el rostro blanco de Ginny, que fueron humedeciéndose sin control…la guerra había llegado a su fin...eso la aliviaba…pero para lograr toda la frágil paz, Harry había matado.

Todas las chicas saltaron en sus lugares, incorporándose con sorpresa cuando un grito atronador resonó por todo el lugar.

Una sola mirada cruzaron antes de entrar a tropel en la habitación donde su amiga se encontraba mal herida. En el medio de la sala Draco y Hermione permanecían abrazados, y Harry a un par de pasos de ellos aun mantenía lista su varita.

Los tres estaban completamente rodeados por Mortifagos, más las miradas convergían sorprendidas en un punto común. Frente a ellos, en la enorme mesa que servia antes para mantener las reuniones entre sus fuerzas: Bellatrix Lestrange gritaba de agonía y rabia suprema, enrollando su cuerpo sobre sus rodillas y tirando de sus largos cabellos hasta quedar con algunos de estos en sus manos temblorosas, temblaba mientras gritaba y gritaba, retorciéndose, y una aura negra la rodeaba dejando a la tenue vista; solo la pálida piel que sobraba de su vestido.

Se fue oscureciendo, como con un manto negro sobre su cuerpo, pesado e impenetrable…solo sus ojos refulgían ahora, sus gritos habían parado en seco dejando la habitación en un completo silencio que merodeaba el sub-real suceso.

Ella alzo sus ojos dirigiéndolos al ser y alma causante de todo su odio, dándose cuenta jubilosa que un nuevo poder nacía en su cuerpo; por cada una de sus células sentía una fuerza renacida que la inundaba corriéndole por el torrente sanguíneo de manera vertiginosa hasta entumecer sus dedos.

Sabía que volvería, y volvería por él…

Bellatrix cruzo una última mirada triunfante con su sobrino, adornándola con una fría sonrisa cínica antes de que la oscuridad la rodeara por completo para luego de un momento; poco a poco ir desvaneciéndose, junto con su cuerpo.

Volvería por él, volvería por venganza.

Los Mortifagos estaban paralizados, con todos sus dirigentes diezmados: Malfoy un traidor, El Señor Tenebroso derrotado, y Bellatrix; su mano derecha desvanecida sorpresivamente.

Más no eran unos inútiles…si habían perdido, se llevarían a cuantos pudieran con ellos.

Rodolphus levanto su varita reaccionando, dirigiéndola a Harry que aun miraba sorprendido donde Bellatrix se había esfumado.

-Avada…-

-¡¡Harry!! – Grito una Ginny que una vez entrado a la sala lo observaba fijamente, ella corrió empujándolo contra el suelo y un rayo verde les rozo la cabeza-

-Ginny ¿Qué demonios haces aquí?- le pregunto él más nunca oyó respuesta porque la última batalla comenzó a su alrededor.

oooOOXOOooo

El silencio después de la muerte y la guerra se expandía por los terrenos de Malfoy Manor, dentro y fuera los triunfantes miembros de La Orden movilizaban a los caídos, de su bando y el enemigo.

Luego de que la batalla estallara Draco soltó su patronus llamando a la Orden apostada en su casa, los magos entraron a tropel lanzando maldiciones a diestra y siniestra mientras los jóvenes atrapados en el círculo de Mortifagos se protegían bajo varios encantamientos escudos saliendo en uno solo del lugar. Muchos Mortifagos trataron de huir saliendo por las ventanas amplias del lugar solo para conocer fuera a la muerte o en mejores casos caer prisioneros.

Ahora todos cansados iban como fantasmas de aquí para ala, ayudados por la tropa de elfos domésticos, curando heridos, atando Mortifagos rendidos y sacando cadáveres al exterior.

En el primer piso de la mansión, en una habitación calida cuatro jóvenes cuidaban de una quinta, Hermione había salido con suerte de su segunda tortura, al menos físicamente. Los medimagos dentro de la Orden habían curado con éxito cualquier tipo de hemorragia, más la muchacha aun estaba inconciente.

Draco les había dado una habitación a las chicas para que estuvieran con ella, mientras él ayudaba con los demás a desinfectar su casa. La verdad no podía estar a su lado, se sentía tremendamente culpable del daño que ella había sufrido, y podía asegurar que no soportaría estar así esperando que despertara sin hacer nada más que verla.

Necesitaba que su mente y manos se distrajeran para no maldecir hasta la madre por su negligencia.

Ellas sabían que su amiga no quedaría completamente libre de todo el terror sufrido, de la casi locura a la que fue llevada mediante el dolor pero aun así allí estaban esperando que volviera de sus pesadillas.

Luna y Pansy, las más lastimadas en el incidente del tren descansaban también una a cada lado de su amiga, la segunda sucumbiendo por fin al sueño, Luna solo podía mover sus dedos sobre la palma abierta de Hermione, llamándola en susurros.

La noche cayo como bálsamo sobre los batalladores que pernoctaron bajo la imponente escultura propiedad Malfoy, se habían llevado los cuerpos, los heridos siendo atendidos, y los Mortifagos rendidos estaban ya haciendo compañía a los Dementores.

Draco subió poco a poco las escaleras acompañado de Harry que deseaba ver a su amiga.

En la cama donde estaba ella reposando se percibió un débil movimiento, Pansy despertó y Luna se incorporo sobre su hombro observando el rostro de Hermione que se contorsionaba en sueños.

- Herms…estamos aquí, tranquila ya paso…-susurro Luna con su melodiosa voz, las demás la imitaron calmando a su amiga.

- Estamos contigo…

- Ya paso…

- Estas bien…Hermione despierta.

Sus parpados se abrieron con dificultad definiendo los rostros de sus amigas, sonrientes por verla despierta. Luna se abalanzo sobre su cuello, seguida de Pansy y luego a Ginny y Parvati, ahogándola en un abrazo desesperado.

-Hermione…-sollozaban una y otra sin distinguirse.

-¿Estas bien?-

-Yo…-

-Tranquila…ya todo paso. Él esta muerto, la guerra acabo.

* * *

**Bien..hasta aqui el cap, espero haya sido de su agrado.**

**Si Voldy se nos fue...pero Bella, mi mala favorita ahora tiene un poder que la llena: la venganza...muajajajajaja...**

**Me despido con mucho amor, espero muchos muchos Revs para esta semana...nif...nif....NIF!!!! **

**Bye...besos..ILDM.**


	41. Chapter 41

**Holaaaaaa...como van mis niñas???? un Saludo ENORME a todas mis chicas que viven o tienen familia en la hermosa nacion de Chile, en especial a Damascoenflor y a Kogane**

**Y unas gracias enormes a los Revs de el cap anterior: **

**Tormenta oscura:Gracias enormes, el Rev mas largo del fic, y muy hermoso.**

** La chancludaM: Gracias por tu Rev, desde un principio quise que Harry matara a Voldemort, que no tuviera pelos en la lengua para lanzar el Avada, a diferencia del original...un placer que te haya gustado.**

**Ninkie: amiguis, gracias por tu rev, aca y en el otro y el otro y todos mis fic donde dejaste tu linda huella jijiji un placer. acerca de el sufrimiento de Herm y Draco, solo digo que ahora viene su etapa de paz, pero ya adverti que no soy Disney, el final sera bastante triste, lo siento por tus uñas...jejejejeje**

**Donna: hola amiga, gracias por tu time, se que tienes poco...**

**y -manchita: gracias...un placer que me leas, y un honor.**

**bueno tengo poco tiempo, debo irme...les dejo este cap...sorry por la tardanza, nunca lo hago pero necesito REv...por mi estado emocional, estoy pasando por un duro problema familiar.**

**sin mas..enjoy.**

**# 40 Frente al mar**

Hermione despertaba en la habitación de Malfoy Manor.

Con algo de dificultad diviso los rostros preocupados y ansiosos de sus amigas sobre ella que le repetían en murmullos que la guerra ya había acabado.

Ella cerró los ojos de nuevo, respirando pausadamente mientras imágenes en flashes inundaban sus memorias: sintió un dolor agudo en el pecho.

-El ha muerto Herms…ya paso- le susurraban voces amigas.

Si, él había muerto, pero ella aun lo recordaba en carne viva, una herida que le escocia y quemaba, las torturas en su cuerpo aun no se terminaban de esfumar…y en sus ojos solo la pálida y terrorífica imagen de su rostro encolerizado era clara.

Miro con lentitud a sus amigas, ellas que esperaban una reacción de su parte.

-Duele…-fue lo único que dijo y todas comprendieron.

El dolor físico había pasado, el mental y psicológico aun quedaba incrustado dentro de ella.

-¿Quieres que llamemos a alguien?- pregunto Ginny en voz baja levantándose de la cama-

-No, solo quiero- guardo un silencio mirándolas a todas- solo quiero estar sola-

Ellas se miraron sorprendidas y asustadas, Hermione nunca había declinado de su compañía, Pansy inclino la cabeza a las demás, levantándose lentamente mientras Luna, Ginny y Parvati salían delante.

Pansy acomodo su cabello dándose largas.

-Pan…-llamo Hermione interrogante-

-Hermione- ella suspiro- Herms… ¿Vas a regresar?-

-No, no quiero volver, quiero estar sola…me duele el pecho, me duele todo…el alma…quiero estar sola, estoy cansada de tanta guerra, de tanto dolor Pan, quiero huir, lejos…donde nadie me conozca, donde nadie le importe que sea una Sangre Sucia…donde no me torturen por serlo.

-Hermione…-

-No puedo volver Pan…-la chica se volvió mirándola con sus profundos ojos azule, enfrentándola-

-¿No puedes o no quieres?- su voz sonó un poco dura, estaba muy dolida…egoístamente dolida, detuvo su rabia suspirando de nuevo- ¿Qué pasara con Draco?

Hermione no respondió, solo devolvió su mirada triste a su amiga, quien se levanto en silencio saliendo de la habitación.

Hermione hundió la cara en la almohada ahogando un llanto silencioso, sacando de si todo el sufrimiento y dolor que pedía a gritos salir de su cuerpo, estuvo horas así: sola y en silencio, derramando lágrimas mudas hasta que el sueño le venció de nuevo.

Fuera Pansy conversaba con Draco Malfoy y Harry Potter sobre el estado anímico de su amiga, ella sabía que Hermione estaba algo inestable, bastante perturbada por todo lo que le había sucedido, y que necesitaba un reposo, aislada de todo y de todos.

Lejos de guerra, lejos de estudios…

-Es mejor que descanse- murmuro Pansy en voz baja en un pasillo vacío de Malfoy Manor.

-¿Querrá volver a Hogwarts? – le pregunto Harry a la muchacha frente a él

-No creo…Draco, es mejor mantenerla tranquila…-

-¿Tan mal está?- pregunto Harry observando que el rubio no emitía sonido alguno.

-Si, no quiere a nadie cerca, casi ni habla.-respondió Pansy cerrando los ojos dolida.

-Draco…-murmuro la muchacha a su amigo que por fin volteo a verla- llévala a Australia…- No necesito explicarse, Draco sabía muy bien a que se refería Pansy-

Flash Back

Luego de que la batalla acabara, Draco reviso cada recoveco de su Mansión encontrándose con una joven llorando desconsolada en una de las habitaciones, la reconoció en seguida: Era Pansy.

-¿Qué te sucede Pans?- le pregunto acercándose a ella y arrodillándose a su lado.

-Nada Draco…- le dijo intentando sonar serena, Pansy lloraba con un dolor palpable.

-No me mientas, no a mi ¿Qué sucede Pansy?-le repitió con voz severa, alzando su rostro para quedar cara a cara, la miró fijamente a los ojos hasta que ella retiro la mirada rindiéndose.

Había rehuido de ese momento en todo el día…desde la tarde anterior, cuando su corazón quedo solitario y vacío. No quería ser ella quien le diera la noticia a Draco, pero al parecer: no había escapatoria.

Pansy suspiro, antes de envolver sus rodillas con los brazos y susurrar en voz mínima:

-Draco...Blaise murió…-

-¿Qué? – él soltó su rostro antes de caer al suelo pesadamente, no podía ser…no Blaise, su mejor amigo, no era posible.

-En el Tren…Draco- susurro Pansy ahogándose con las lágrimas- él…él…se sacrifico por mí, salto frente un Avada…Draco…- la joven grito desgarradoramente soltando por esa vía la desesperación que sentía- yo lo amaba Draco…

Él solo se levanto acariciando su largo cabello negro antes de salir con pasos temblorosos del lugar, nadie; nunca jamás le vería derramar una sola lágrima, no a él.

End Flash Back

-Yo tampoco volveré- dijo él en voz baja- terminaremos los estudios allá, Hermione es muy lista, ni necesita ir a clases-

Harry lo veía a uno, y luego a la otra y viceversa.

-¿No estarás hablando en serio?- le grito a Draco que le respondió en el mismo tono calmado que a Pansy.

-No Potter, hablo muy en serio, no volveré, y si ella no quiere; tampoco-

-Pero…Malfoy ¡¡¡es Hermione!!!! Tiene su familia, sus amigos ¡¡No te la puedes llevar así como así!!!- comenzó a caminar erráticamente- ¿Cómo si quiera puedes llegar a pensarlo?..Necesita un medico, quedarse con sus amigos, hablar...No mudarse a Australia…-

-Potter…-dijo Draco en voz muy baja con los dedos en las sienes-Potter…-llamo de nuevo

-Y de paso pretendes que no termine sus estudios en Hogwarts… ¿Cómo puedes siquiera imaginarlo? Ella querrá estudiar allá, graduarse, con nosotros…no puedes…-el seguía caminando de un lado a otro sin escuchar.

-Potter…

-¡¡Es hermione!!! No va a quedar así toda la vida… Ya se le pasara…Australia- murmuro- de verdad que estás loco…-

-¡¡¡Harry Potter!!!- grito Pansy – ¡¡¡Quieres hacer el favor de callarte!!!

Harry se detuvo en seco, mirándola con los ojos desorbitados, nuca nadie aparte de Ginny y Hermione claro, le había hablado con tanta autoridad y fuerza.

-Gracias Pans, Potter- dijo Draco volteándose a él- primero que todo, no voy a llevarme a Hermione a Australia si ella no quiere, segundo, no estoy loco, yo también estoy cansado de tanta guerra, asqueado de tanta muerte…-miro por la ventana- en Inglaterra ya no tengo nada… Lucius esta de prófugo, mi madre aun esta inconciente, acabamos con Voldemort, mi mejor amigo esta muerto… ya no tengo nada que hacer aquí.

Harry lo miro tratando de comprenderlo.

-¿Y Hogwarts? ¿No piensas terminar Hogwarts?- le pregunto como ultimo recurso-

-Potter, los estudios los puedo terminar donde sea, lo que me interesa es estar tranquilo, y aquí, en Inglaterra; no lo voy a conseguir. El Ministerio querrá interrogarme por ser Mortífago, no pienso estar en un juicio…prefiero irme, donde nadie me conozca, donde nadie sepa que soy Mortífago, donde nadie me odie por eso.

Pansy lo miro atónita, era exactamente lo que había dicho Hermione, huir a un sitio donde nadie la odiara por ser hija de muggles.

-Váyanse a Australia, a ese lugar sobre el mar…llévate a Narcisa, si despierta, le encantara estar allí.- dijo la joven completamente decidida con un brillo especial en sus azules ojos.- yo me encargare de la Mansión, de todo lo que tenga que ver con la familia Malfoy después de la guerra.

Draco la observo agradecido.

-Gracias Pans…voy a hablar con ella.

Con una lenta sonrisa melancólica Draco se alejo por el largo pasillo de su mansión entrando varias puertas más allá en la habitación donde dormía Hermione Granger.

oooOOXOOooo

-¿Estas segura de esto Hermione? – pregunto Ginny ayudándola a bajar una maleta delgada; que dos días atrás ellas dos habían buscado en casa de los padres de está, por las escaleras de Malfoy Manor-

-Muy segura, es la mejor idea que ha podido tener Draco en su vida- murmuro Hermione mientras se abrochaba una blusa azul celeste, tropezando un par de veces en los escalones.

-Entonces… ¿Ustedes dos…tu sabes, ya están bien?

Hermione sonrió de medio lado, costumbre ajena a ella, pero sin duda genuinamente feliz- Si, estamos bien.

-Bien, porque sabes...teóricamente, te estas yendo a vivir con él.-

-Es temporal Ginny, solo quiero estar lejos de Inglaterra, de los Mortifagos; de todo.

Un murmullo que fue creciendo en estruendo salió de la cocina.

-¡¡¡Eres un completo imbecil!!!- gritaba a todo pulmón un chica de cabello negro, ondeándolo mientras agitaba su cuerpo al gritar como energúmena- ¡¡Los dos son unos Imbeciles!!! ¡¡¡No se quien demonios les dijo que sus bromas era graciosas…!!!!-Pansy se volteo furiosa saliendo por la puerta principal de la mansión.

Detrás de ella dos pelirrojos estallaban a carcajadas descontroladas.

-¿Qué hacen aquí Fred y George? –pregunto Hermione extrañada viendo a los hermanos de Ron reírse a mandíbula batiente de Pansy.

-Me acompañaron, vinieron a despedirte, junto con Ron, Harry y las chicas…Draco esta furioso, demasiados Gryffindor`s

Hermione estallo en una risa fresca que evidenciaba su reciente buen humor, terminando de bajar las escaleras dirigiéndose a la biblioteca principal de la Mansión, donde sabía se encontraría Draco refugiado.

-Sabía que estarías aquí…-le dijo cerrado la puerta detrás de ella.

Draco estaba reclinado en el escritorio más amplio, con los pies sobre él, y la silla estirada hacía atrás, balanceándose peligrosamente en las patas traseras, llevaba una camisa de botones de un gris muy oscuro, concienzudamente cerrada menos el primer botón. Un pantalón de vestir, negro como la noche se acomodaba placidamente sobre sus piernas.

Su cabello platino caía en desorden sobre su cara, aun húmedo del baño que él se había dado minutos atrás, la fragancia marina del joven le calo hasta los huesos; inundando rápidamente sus sentidos.

-No es muy difícil de deducir…-le dijo con voz algo molesta- que conste Hermione; que los pelirrojos están aquí, porque los voy a dejar despedirte pero, Ahgg…son demasiados.

-¿Demasiados?- le dijo riendo- sin solo cuatro…Ginny, Ron y los gemelos…

Draco movió su mano derecha, dándole a entender que no hablaría más del asunto.

-¿Estas lista?- le pregunto.

-Siempre- respondió ella acercándose a la ventana- aun no puedo creer que dejemos el Reino Unido-

-Yo tampoco, pero vivir aquí es insoportable para mí, lo que me cuesta creer es que aceptes irte conmigo así de fácil… ¿Estas segura de eso?- le pregunto seriamente.

-Si…-dijo ella lacónicamente- me imagino que aguantar tu ego va a ser una prueba difícil por un tiempo, y debes ser aun más fastidioso a diario en una casa que lo que eres en el colegio…y claro que ahora deberemos resolver quien cocinara…etc.…mejor no…

-¿Cocinar? Estás demente, Thymy se viene con nosotros, yo no cocino ni una tostada.

-No vamos a servirnos de un elfo Draco…-

-Claro que si, es mi elfo, y se va con nosotros.-dijo él levantándose.

-Draco, yo no quiero que un elfo me sirva- le replico ella perdiendo la paciencia, mientras él se le acercaba.

-Perfecto, pues entonces cocínate tú misma, Thymy me cocina a mí- dijo Draco a dos pasos de Hermione alzando la voz un poco más.

-Ni hablar Draco, el elfo se queda- dijo ella interponiendo una mano entre ambos

-No Hermione, se va con nosotros y punto.- replico él tomándole la mano y apresándosela contra el estante a su lado.

-Eres insufrible- chillo ella con una mueca de dolor.

-Y tú demasiado terca.-

-No te soporto…no quiero llevarme al elfo- dijo con voz más chillona pataleando en el suelo mientras Draco la empujaba un poco contra el estante.

-Pues yo sí, ya está decidido Hermione, no repliques- un brillo de maldad se asomo en sus ojos plateados- si no nos lo llevamos…- hizo una pausa para que ella se emocionara- pues entonces tendrás que andar tú todo el día solo en delantal por la casa haciéndome reverencias y cumpliendo las tareas del elfos…y otras extras, ¿Te parece?

Hermione abrió los ojos como platos furiosa con él.

-Pero AHG…Eres imposible- grito mientras intentaba soltar su mano- ¡¡Esta bien!! El elfo va, suéltame.

Draco sonrió de medio lado satisfecho.

-Creo que nuestra convivencia será más que interesante- le dijo tomando su quijada con firmeza plantándole un beso suave y rápido.

-Te odio Draco –susurro ella después de besarlo a la vuelta de sus labios sobre su piel-

-Si claro… ¿Nos vamos?- pregunto Draco mirándola lentamente, ella suspiro.

-Si…-

oooOOXOOooo

El olor a salitre inundo sus fosas nasales segundos después de aparecerse en un risco elevado sobre el mar, era pleno medio día y el sol les pegaba desde arriba inclemente.

Hermione respiro profundamente mientras cerraba los ojos escuchando embelezada el sonido del mar abierto a sus pies, el viento salado le movía los cabellos levantándoselos de manera grácil hacía atrás.

Una sonrisa esplendida se dibujo en su rostro.

Draco observo esa sonrisa embelezado mientras en un gesto imperceptible tomaba su mano lentamente y se la apretaba.

A su lado en una camilla reposaba su madre dormida, quien también estuviera sonriendo de esa manera pacifica si al menos estuviera conciente. Thymy estaba al lado de Narcisa, ajeno a todo el espectáculo natural, solo atento a la salud de su ama. Draco soltó la mano de Hermione sin moverla, levitando a su madre con la camilla hacía dentro de la pequeña casita de dos pisos que reinaba la colina sobre el mar.

Busco la llave en su bolsillo, mientras Thymy se encargaba de revisar el pulso de Narcisa. Segundos después con llave en mano; abrió la puerta del hogar dejando que una nube de polvo subiera con su llegada.

El elfo se adelanto, y Draco sonrió satisfecho cuando con el solo movimiento de sus dedos todo el polvo acumulado por algunos años, desapareció. ¡¡ Y Hermione pensaba dejarlo en Malfoy Manor…si claro!!

Subió a su madre hasta una de las dos habitaciones superiores depositándola con sumo cuidado en una cama que elfo acomodo en un dos por tres.

-Gracias Thymy, ve a la cocina y ve que hay que conseguir, acomódalo todo. Voy a buscar a Hermione.

-Si amo.

Draco ojeo tras cada una de las puertas de la casa, recordando todo lo que en ella había: dos habitaciones, contiguas y pintadas de colores pasteles como todo allí; dos baños enormes con azulejos y sus respectivas tinas, una biblioteca (no podía faltar) con varios estantes repletos de libros y par de mesas de ébano oscuro, una especie de deposito con litros de vino y cajas llenas de cosas que desconocía.

La cocina: donde Thymy se afanaba ahora revisando cada cajón, con una mesa larga de mármol blanco, un bonito comedor con una vista enorme al mar. La sala de estar con su respectiva chimenea a la que encendió con su varita, y el lavandero detrás de la cocina

Todo perfecto, no podían pedir más.

Salio por la puerta de atrás; buscando con la mirada a Hermione y la encontró al borde más aislado del risco; con su camisa azul celeste del mismo color del mar de fondo, su cabello al vuelo en ondas suaves y abrazándose a sí misma.

Se acerco a ella abrazándola por detrás.

-¿Estas bien?

-Si…-le dijo llorosa- es lo más bonito que he visto.

-La casa es un desastre, esta llena de polvo, y por supuesto no hay comida- le dijo a oído sin moverla mucho- El pueblo más cercano está a unos veinte minutos, usaremos el dinero muggle que cambiamos en Gringotts.

Hermione solo guardo silencio sonriendo como nunca y agarrando las manos de Draco sobre su cintura.

De ahora en adelante serían una familia, ella y Draco, juntos; serían una familia.

Unas seis o siete semanas después la casa estaba en perfecto estado, sin una mota de polvo, con una despensa llena; un delicioso olor de carne asada al horno, un calor que los obligaba a ir en ropa holgada y fresca, montones de libros en la biblioteca.

Y una Hermione que empezaba a preocuparse como nunca.

Su periodo era un reloj biológico perfecto; que daba siempre, SIEMPRE, la misma hora.

Nunca fallaba, podía medir el calendario con eso, sabía exactamente cuando era 21 de cada mes porque ese día comenzaba sin falta su periodo, o bueno…así era hasta hace casi dos meses.

Ese 22 por la mañana ella fue al lavabo frente a la habitación que compartía con Draco, sin despertar al mismo de la cama, echo un ojo a la habitación de Narcisa; vigilando que estuviera como siempre para luego encerrarse en el baño

Luego de unos segundos…cuando aun no vio sangrado, se preocupo de verdad, dos meses…

Se vistió muy deprisa en su habitación en el mayor de los silencios para bajar a la cocina donde encontró al elfo ya preparando el desayuno.

-Señorita Hermione- el elfo nunca le decía ama, ella se lo había prohibido- Esta levantada temprano, ¿El amo Malfoy?

-Aun esta en la cama, voy al pueblo, Thymy dile a Draco que no se preocupe…son…cosas de chicas.

-Si señorita.

Hermione tomo una tostada del montón saliendo disparada por la puerta principal al pueblo. Camino por los pastizales rurales que les rodeaban unos veinte minutos hasta que por fin diviso los primeros techos de viviendas. La gente madrugadora abría sus ventanas a la mañana; algunos la saludaban con cortesía otros no.

Ella saludaba con gestos vagos caminando como alma que lleva el diablo hasta la primera farmacia que encontró. Estaba muy nerviosa.

Desde que fue atacada: Hermione eludía la compañía de la gente, se sentía incomoda siendo observada y encerrada, le recordaban a los mortifagos en aquella sala. Un escalofrío recorrió su espina dorsal al recordar esto y negando con la cabeza busco dentro de la farmacia la zona de medicamentos maternales.

No fue muy selectiva, simplemente compro las tres primeras pruebas de embarazo que encontró pagándolas en la caja con torpeza y nerviosismo ante el extrañado dependiente.

Al llegar a la casita sobre la colina ya Draco estaba despierto, tomándose una enorme taza de café en la cocina con el elfo.

-¿Donde estabas?- le pregunto saliendo de la cocina con el café en la mano y solo con la parte baja del pijama aun puesta. Ella no se detuvo a contestarle, subió de dos en dos las pequeñas escaleras y de un portazo se encerró en el baño de nuevo.-Hey ¡¡Hermione!! ¿Qué te pasa?

-¡¡Déjame en paz Draco!!- le grito ella angustiada cerrando la puerta con cerrojo y hechizo.

-Pero…

-¡¡¡En PAZ!!!

Minutos después apenas y tenía voz para decirle algo, estaba muda de la sorpresa observando fijamente los tres positivos frente a ella.

Definitivamente: estaba embarazada.


	42. Chapter 42

**Disclaimer: Los personajes aquí narrados pertenecen a la Warner.**

**HOLA…amigas chicas y chicos de mi alma, disculpen el retraso, tenia un pequeño bloqueo mental para escribir este capitulo, además de demasiados problemas personales que no dejaban a mi mente desarrollar ideas. Por cierto quiero agradecer así con un abrazo enorme a todas las chicas que me dejaron un Rev en el cap anterior, dándome mucho apoyo y animo, GRACIAS de verdad me hicieron sentir mucho mejor no se como agradecerles mas que subiéndoles este cap tan bonito y dedicándoselo a todas ustedes.**

**Este capitulo trata del embarazo de Hermione, quise hacerlo todo dentro de un solo capitulo, he allí mi dilema, no es mezquindad sino simplemente que ese no es el tema principal del fic, aunque si tiene mucha importancia por supuesto. Les cuento que la última parte es prácticamente una anécdota personal, como saben tengo una hija y bueno el día del parto fue más o menos así…otra cosa, puse allí en todo el capitulo pequeños resúmenes de lo que han hecho algunos personajes durante todo el tiempo del embarazo.**

**Ah, quiero recomendar dos fic muy buenos, ambos de mi amigui Allison, Encantando a la serpiente, y Gracias a dos Weasley, ambos son Dransy, pero les digo que están buenísimos, altamente recomendados.**

**Y para los que no han entrado en mi perfil, tengo varios fics que me parece que no han leído…hum…porque están sin Revs…hum…**

**Al final respondo Revs (si ya se que dije que no lo haría, pero me gusta mas así) y de paso les comento algo y tal vez proponga una nueva trivia.**

**Sin más Enjoy…**

**# 41 Nueve meses son un suspiro.**

Una tenue paz se había instalado de manera radical en el mundo mágico. Voldemort estaba muerto, pero en el último enfrentamiento en la Mansión Malfoy muchos magos y brujas habían sido asesinados, muchos Mortifagos también se habían logrado ir a la fuga, entre ellos, la no menos peligrosa Bellatrix Lestrange, a quien nadie; absolutamente nadie había visto luego de su extraña desaparición.

La recuperación de las heridas abiertas por la guerra es lenta, muchos aun lamentan las perdidas sufridas, parejas separadas y familias destruidas…tratando de seguir sus vidas lentamente, reconstruyéndolas con el esfuerzo que fuere necesario.

Y en estos momentos, al sur de Australia, en una pequeña casita de color amarillo pastel, construida en lo más alto de un acantilado sobre el mar, una joven adolescente, quien fue obligada a madurar en los horrores de la guerra, esta comunicándole a su pareja, lo que ella misma no acaba de creer…

-Repítelo.

-Estoy embarazada-

-…vaya-

-¿Vaya? Draco…vas a ser padre y solo dices "vaya"…-dijo Hermione exasperada caminando ansiosa por la cocina, de pronto se detuvo a la mitad del camino estallando en un grito eufórico. Draco pegó un salto en su silla- AHHH vamos a ser padres…Draco, ahhhhh….-sonrió ampliamente rodeándose su barriga con ambas manos, mientras dos silenciosas lágrimas rodaban por su mejilla.

Draco copio su sonrisa radiante levantándose sigilosamente abrazándola por la cintura, tapando las manos de ella con las suyas.

-Estoy muy feliz Hermione- le dijo al oído sonriendo- estos serán unos meses muy agitados.-comento distraído.

Y como tenía razón.

Varias horas después en la madriguera una lechuza enorme y gris entraba rauda por la ventana de Ginny llevando tres cartas enrolladas en el pico. La pelirroja tomó que le iba remitida a ella.

-AHHHHHH…-grito la joven un minuto después-ahhhhh ahhhh no puede ser…

-¿Qué te pasa enana? –le pregunto Ron tocando a la puerta de su habitación Ginny la abrió, topándose de frente con Ron y Harry.

-Es…es…es una carta…Hermione, esta, esta…- tomo aire saltando en su sitio- ¡¡¡¡Hermione esta embarazada!!!!- grito brincando al cuello de los dos atónitos chicos.

Minutos después en una extraña casa de forma cilíndrica y con una enorme luna en el tope, situada en la cima de la colina de Stone town la misma lechuza grande y gris se poso en el más alto ventanal, donde una joven de cabellos rubios cantaba alegremente.

Luna desato la segunda carta, que iba dirigida a ella, y sonrió feliz al ver el remitente. Desató la carta con lentitud y segundos después se sumaba a los mismos gritos histéricos de su amiga Ginny, kilómetros más abajo en la colina.

En Malfoy Manor una ya muy agotada lechuza entro por el ventanal de la cocina unas cuantas horas después. Soltando de un tirón la ultima carta que llevaba.

Un elfo tomo el enrollado pergamino, llevándolo a su nueva ama en la sala de estar de la Mansión.

-Ama Pansy, correo para usted y la señorita Patil.-informo el elfo entregando la correspondencia, Pansy tomo la carta de Hermione con cautela y al ver quien era sonrió como nunca.

-Es de Hermione- le comento a Parvati que le estaba haciendo compañía en la enorme casa durante las vacaciones.

-¿Qué dice? ¿Cómo le va en Australia?

Pansy se quedo en silencio con la boca abierta y el pergamino paralizado en una mano.

-¿Pan? ¿Pansy?- pregunto Parvati agitando la mano frente a su cara- ¿Qué sucede?

-Es Hermione.- dijo jadeando- ella…Hermione esta embarazada.

-¿Qué?

oooOOXOOooo

3 meses después:

-Hermione deja de comer tanto- susurro una joven a su lado quitándole la sexta ración de torta de la mano- eso no te ayuda.

-Es bueno para el bebe-replico ella tomando otro trozo

-Si- le repitió Ginny quitándole el pastel de nuevo- pero parece que comieras por 15, no por 2.

- Ginebra- dijo Hermione con un puchero de ansiedad- tu hermoso sobrino…

- O sobrina- interrumpió Parvati animada a su lado-

- O sobrina, pues te va a odiar, deja de quitarle la comida, estoy nerviosa-

-Pues deja los nervios te vas a poner como vaca-comento Ginny mientras su embarazada amiga comenzaba a enrollar sus manos con ansiedad- tranquila Hermione solo son tus padres.

-Si, pero no me gusta estar entre tanta gente…-murmuro ella como en confidencia- se que son mis padres…pero no me gusta que todos me vean, me da un no se que…odio que se me queden viendo, ser el centro de atención, me siento extraña, me…-se detuvo enrollando compulsivamente sus manos- me provoca salir corriendo, gritar…me siento fuera de mis cabales, es horrible controlar eso…-

-Pero no hay mucha gente- susurro Parvati un poco asustada con esa actitud extraña en su amiga- solo son tus padres-

-Y Draco, y ustedes, y Harry y Ron- suspiro tomando disimuladamente otro trozo de pastel- se que están aquí para ver que todo esté perfectamente, pero…es que no me gusta-murmuro en voz muy baja- me siento muy mal, es como…como aquella que vez que estuve con los…-sus amigas entendieron de inmediato.

-Ya Hermione cálmate- dijo Ginny con voz alta, tratando de ser alegre- todo va a salir perfectamente-

Ese mismo día, para la una contrariada Hermione, Draco anuncio su compromiso frente a todos (logrando que la joven fuera el centro de atención por horas), luego de pedirle la mano de una manera algo original: preguntándole abiertamente si la sortija dentro del cofrecito que le ofreció le gustaría a Pansy, ella lo abrió diciéndole extrañada que era una sortija de compromiso de diamantes y esmeraldas. A lo que él respondió.

-¿A si? Pues entonces me equivoque, esa es la tuya.-

oooOOXOOooo

6 meses después:

-Estás enorme –murmuro una joven de cabello negro abrazando a su amiga.

El trauma de Hermione se había agravado, cada vez le gustaba menos que la gente le rodeara, se sentía fría como si el cuerpo no le respondiera bien.

Draco se había desesperado un poco al comienzo, pero luego de hablar por la chimenea con el anciano Dumblerdore, este le aseguro que era una secuela psicológica de la terrible tortura que en dos ocasiones Hermione fue expuesta, bueno, él; Draco se calmo un poco, aprendiendo a conllevar la manía de Hermione de estar casi todo el día a solas.

Juntos habían aprendido a relacionarse en la vida cotidiana, Draco había disfrutado tanto como ella cada uno de los momentos especiales del embarazo, (cuando el bebe pateo la primera vez) y él supo aceptar y cumplir todos los cambios de animo y estado de su prometida, siendo veces que le rechazaba, siendo otras que lo buscaba. Ambos también habían pospuesto el matrimonio hasta después del nacimiento del bebe, en parte porque esperaban que la paranoia de Hermione se normalizara tras el nacimiento, y en parte porque no querían precipitarse con eso, Draco no quería que le dijeran o pensaran que se casaba con ella solo por el bebe.

Él la amaba, y la quería el resto de su vida a su lado porque la amaba, no porque tuvieran un bebe juntos, aunque claro esta, esa era la mayor alegría de su vida.

Hermione en silencio había agradecido esta comprensión por parte de Draco, sabía que era bastante difícil lidiar con alguien a quien constantemente le cambiaba el humor, y que había pasado a un estado de ermitaña al extremo, lo amaba, y sabía que para su dicha era correspondida.

La chica mataba el tiempo estudiando, ya que no regresaría al colegio en estado por su propio bien (quitando lo de la fobia a la gente), ella decidió terminar sus estudios en casa, repasando largas horas todos los textos que tenía, más los que Draco (que estudiaba con ella) le conseguía.

Dumblerdore había accedido a examinarlos para los EXTASIS en esas circunstancias, Draco había hablado de estudiar fuera de Hogwarts, pero al final, mejor malo conocido que bueno por conocer…no es que Hogwarts fuera malo, pero no quería arriesgarse.

En fin, Hermione pasaba largas horas en un cómodo lugar frente al acantilado, llevando una deliciosa luz del sol mientras estudiaba oliendo el mar.

-Pans- respondió Hermione al abrazo de su amiga- no le digas a Ginny eso, o me pondrá a dieta ni bien pueda-

-Bueno, entonces no eres tu…-le dijo Pansy, que ante la perspectiva de tener un bebe en la familia, porque Hermione y Draco eran su familia, se ponía demasiado feliz.- es mi queridísima sobrinita-

-Pues Ginny dice que exagero con mis antojos, porque podría comerme a un hipogrifo…-

Pansy se rió frescamente mientras se sentaba a un lado de Hermione, ella llevaba un hermoso vestido azul cielo, de corte abierto para su barriga y de tiritas que dejaban ver su pecas más acentuadas por el sol, unas sandalias bajas como siempre, y el cabello suelto con un pequeño cordón de flores que le había tejido Luna con magia.

Pansy iba en Jeans cortos, con unos zapatos deportivos y una camisa elegantemente holgada de color blanco, su largo cabello en una trenza de lado, y unos finos pendientes de plata.

Su sonrisa se hizo indeleble cuando su sobrinita se movió en el vientre de su madre saludándola.

Su humor había sido algo inestable los últimos meses, luego de la muerte de Blaise…ella no vio nada con los mismos ojos.

Estuvo semanas encerrada en la Mansión Malfoy, que había quedado bajo su mando luego que Draco saliera del Reino Unido, Parvati le hacía compañía de vez en cuando, y a veces estaba con Ginny o Luna, pero nada era igual…se sentía sola, aislada.

Sus amigas habían hecho una vida, todas estaban terminando sus estudios, incluyéndola, solo que ella no tenía plan para su futuro, solo estar ahí y ya, cosa que le desanimaba enormemente.

-Pans…te advierto que Draco dice que es niño.- dijo Hermione riendo un poco, todas las chicas aseguraban que seria una pequeña Leona la que nacería, Draco en cambio, y extrañamente secundado por Harry los otros chicos aseguraban que seria un niño, ya fuera Águila, León, Serpiente o Tejon…no importa, con tal que jugara Quiddich.

-Pues me vale un cuerno lo que diga Draco, Hermione ¿Por qué no hacemos el hechizo?....no le decimos…anda, solo quiero saber si será una princesita…-el puchero mimado de Pansy logro que Hermione estallara en carcajadas, y que el o la bebe comenzara a moverse inquieto/ta

-Pansy llevas meses pidiéndome que te deje saber el sexo del bebe, pues no…mantendremos el misterio hasta el final, me gusta verlos sufrir.

-Eres mala.-refunfuño Pansy levantándose en la hierba, el lugar era hermoso…el azul infinito frente a sus ojos, la brisa del mar…

-Si bastante, oye amiguita, cambiando el tema, ¿me puedes contar quien cuernos es…Sebastián?...-pregunto Hermione imitando una voz melosa, Pansy enrojeció un poco.

-AH…es un chico de Ravenclaw que me saca de mis casillas, menudo imbecil que todo el día anda molestándome, un soberano engreído que se cree más inteligente-

-¿Te gusta bastante no?- pregunto Hermione enseguida, conocía los síntomas, eso de soberano engreído bla bla bla…lo mismo decía ella de Draco.

-No es eso Herms- evasiva, Pansy bajo su mirada- y no le vayas a decir a Draco, no quiero que piense que ofendo la memoria de Blaise.

-No seas tonta Pans, han pasado meses, tienes derecho a rehacer tu vida, amaste a Blaise, y aun lo quieres, pero ahora estas sola y necesitas vivir- Pansy miro a su amiga bastante agradecida con sus palabras de consuelo, Hermione satisfecha agrego- Ahora cuéntame como es…Parvati dice, en sus palabras… "es un bombón"-

-bueno…-Pansy sonrió de una manera tan maléfica como solo ella podía- Se llama Sebastián Christensen, es un poco más alto que yo, sus ojos…Merlín Herms sus ojos son de color miel, y es bastante bronceado, su cabello: rubio oscuro…sip Parv tiene razón, el condenado es un bombón…-murmuro Pansy riendo sonoramente mientras se acomodaba mirando el mar frente a ella.

De repente, como un enorme balde de agua fría un torrente de imágenes volaron a los ojos de ella, Pansy se sintió palidecer, no se sentía así desde la vez que se incurso al futuro, tan ida…tan desdoblada…

Vio a Hermione…hermosa con un vestido blanco, a Draco con cara de idiota viéndola caminar hacía él, vio a Ginny…en un momento estaba feliz, luego estaba gritando, Parvati y Luna estaban a su lado, la gente corría…sentía angustia…la vio, a ella…riendo, danzando…un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo. Y luego de nuevo, la misma imagen que le dio el pensadero que la llevo al futuro: ella con el cuerpo de Hermione en sus brazos, llorando, llamándola en vano…las imágenes cambiaron rápidamente, y ahora un sentimiento de paz disconforme la lleno, y vio el mismo mar…el mismo acantilado, pero no estaba sola, no era en el presente. Veía una foto conteniendo las lágrimas y junto a ella un alma calida y pequeña…como una llamita que le hacía sentir completa, la observaba con unos ojos profundos, de un color marrón…tan expresivos y llenos de vida, ondeantes como el más infinito desierto sobre la tierra, el más grande y el más magnifico…oyó su voz…

-¡¡¡Pansy!!!!-grito Hermione abofeteándola por segunda vez, cuando por fin los hermosos ojos celestes de su amiga le enfocaron debidamente- ¿Estas bien? ¿Qué paso?- Hermione se levanto de su lado, tomando su vientre abultado con cuidado, sentándose de nuevo en la roca alta que era su lugar favorito. La miro con ojos preocupados.- ¿Estas bien?- repitió

-Si…solo me maree- Pansy, instintivamente supo que debía callar. Aquella visión la había perturbado, pero ella, como la mejor Slytherin que era supo esconder el miedo y el terror de sus ojos- no te preocupes Hermione- declaró para aliviar a su amiga. Ella la vio un poco suspicaz pero al final movió los hombros en un gesto de tranquilidad.

-¿Quieres ir adentro?- pregunto, tal vez Pansy no estuviera acostumbrada al sol del pacífico. Su amiga agradeció la salida diplomática que le ofrecía Hermione y acepto su mano para levantarse.

Desde ese día Pansy pasó más tiempo en la casa de Draco y Hermione, cuidando a la segunda de todo, protegiéndola como si fuera su hermana.

oooOOXOOooo

9 meses después

-¡¡¡Merlín Draco apúrate!!! –gritaba una joven castaña en el segundo piso de una casita en la cima de una colina.

-¡¡¡Voy!!!- gritaba un rubio en el piso de abajo, tropezando un par de veces con objetos salientes, como la bendita mesa de té en el medio de la sala-

Eran aproximadamente las 3 de la mañana, y Hermione había despertado a Draco con pequeños grititos mucho más efectivos que un balde de agua fría. Tenía contracciones cada vez más seguidas y cada vez muchísimo más agudas, y como buena primeriza no se dio por enterada hasta que sintió una particularmente fuerte a esa hora de la madrugada.

-¡¡¡¡Draco!!!

Hermione había insistido tanto en el tema de nacimiento en privado de su hijo que Draco sabía de su apuro, debía aparecerse en las afueras de un pueblito cercano donde estaba el medimago que había supervisado todo el embarazo, y luego de despertarlo a esas insanas horas (seria una suerte si no le echaban una imperdonable) llevarlo a casa para que trajera al mundo a su primer bebe.

Una sonrisa idiota se dibujo en su rostro cuando visualizo estas dos palabras en su cabeza, su primer bebe.

-¡¡¡Draco!!!

Aun no sabían que seria, Hermione se había negado en redondo a hacerse un hechizo o ni siquiera un "suprasonido" esa cosa que hacían los médicos muggles para ver a los bebes dentro del vientre materno. Se había limitado a chequearse con el único medimago que le inspiro confianza suficiente, y nada de saber el sexo del bebe, habían comprado todo para el pequeño o pequeña Malfoy-Granger de colores neutros, más que todo amarillo y morado.

Draco quería todo verde para el bebe, Hermione y Harry, el posible padrino, se negaron, y Draco y Pansy, la posible madrina se negaban a cualquier cosa roja o dorada.

El bebe, estaba super consentido aun antes de nacer, entre Draco y Hermione habían construido una habitación extra para el bebe en medio de la suya y la de Narcisa, Pansy había llenado su cuartito con una cantidad indecentes de peluches, Ginny y Parvati le habían comprado montones de ropa que de seguro el bebe no podría ni usarla toda, y Luna le había construido una pequeña biblioteca repleta de cuentos de fantasía (el regalo que más le gusto a Hermione por supuesto), la misma Luna había pintado y decorado magníficamente la habitación al pequeño o pequeña. Con aves fantásticas en las paredes que cantaba y trinaban al atardecer y lunas y estrellas en el techo, que se movían y formaban constelaciones en la noche con la vela apagada.

Harry, Ron, Seamus, Neville y Dean le habían comprado al bebe un gran arsenal de Quiddich, ya que fuera nena o nene, igual jugaría.

Ron le consiguió un juego de ajedrez mágico de mármol blanco, Seamus y Neville unos tableros enormes de gobstones, y Dean le había conseguido muchos juegos de medicina para bebes, muggles y mágicos.

Harry por su lado de había ya conseguido una miniatura de una saeta de fuego para su primer cumpleaños.

Pero aun bajo la insistencia de todos sus tíos y tías Hermione no descubrió el sexo del bebe, dejando la intriga hasta ese día, cuando vendría al mundo.

-¡¡¡Draco APURATE!!!-

Ella tomaba con fuerza desmedida los barrotes de su cama matrimonial, dejando sus nudillos blancos de tanto apretar, mientras respiraba rítmicamente al compás de las contracciones y empujones de su bebe, que se moría por llegar al mundo y decir hola.

Draco apareció en la puerta del cuarto llevando la túnica mal puesta y atrás de él, el elfo con bastantes toallas blancas y recién lavadas.

-Hermione ¿Estas segura que no quieres ir a un hospital?

-Draco Lucius Malfoy…o traes de inmediato al medimago, o te juro por mi madres que yo misma te hago un hechizo de empatía.

Draco empalideció, con ese hechizo, que ella era perfectamente capaz de hacer, ambos estarían sujetos a los mismos dolores, padecimientos y sentimientos.

-Ya vuelvo, Thymy cuídala-

-Si amo- dijo el elfo acercándose a su "ama". Depositando las toallas limpias a su lado, y apareciendo una vasija enorme con agua tibia.

Draco se dio media vuelta mientras Hermione le fulminaba con la mirada y sentía como algo caliente mojaba sus mantas; acababa de romper fuentes…

-Merlín que Draco se apure…-murmuro sintiendo como su bebe comenzaba a empujarse para salir.

Miro al elfo horrorizada cuando una contracción especialmente fuerte la hizo pujar, era ahora o nunca.

**Taran….si mas o menos así tuve yo a mi bebe…mi esposo salio a buscar a alguien para que me llevara a las 3 de la mañana que fue cuando me empezaron a dar los dolores jajajajajaja pobre……me acuerdo y me da risa…**

**Bueno… ¿Llegara Draco a tiempo? O Hermione tendrá a su bebe con la ayuda de Thymy. Nota personal: adoro este elfo.**

**La trivia… ¿Será niña o niño? Ni Hermione lo sabe…muaajajajaja solo yo…jejejeje**

**Espero muchos REV con sus respuestas…si llegamos a los 200 público antes…jejejejeje. ¿Chantaje? No que va…**

**Les comento que el exquisito personaje de Sebastián…que aun no ha tenido el debido placer de presentarse, bueno pertenece a mi querida Allison, amiga, te la debo. Y si, Pansy si tuvo otra visión, ¿mi explicación para eso? Bueno, luego de entrar en el "pensadero" que la llevo al futuro, Pans adquirió algunas habilidades de vidente, por eso tuvo esa especie de Flash Forward, donde termino viéndose a ella con "una llamita que la hacía sentir llena" en el mismo sitio donde estaba con Hermione. Ya…dije demasiado… les cuento que el próximo capitulo estará por completo dedicado al bebe…jejejejejeje.**

**A ver…quería comentarles un par de cosas, una que mí ya nombrada amiga Allison y su servidora; ILDM, estamos fundando un Club, llamado Slytherin Semper Perversis. S. S. P. estamos buscando miembros, no es excluyente si no eres de la casa de Salazar. Si quieren ponerse en contacto con nosotras para saber más, los mail están en nuestros perfiles. **

**Y lo otro es que estoy trabajando en algo propio, y que espero me acompañen en esa aventura también…jejeje…Gracias…**

**antes de irme,respondo revs: Damasco: mi linda karen, gracias por preocuparte, si estoy bien, dentro de lo que cabe, me gustaria hablar contigo, pero se que estas full...no importa, tu apoyo es incondicional, lo se, respecto al fic, si seran una linda familia como ya se ve...pero, en efecto Bella sera la piedra en el camino, espero que la vision de Pansy te haya dado pistas, nos estamos viendo,muchos besos y sigue estudiando.**

**Tormenta oscura: que te puedo decir amiga, tus Rev siempre me dejan perpleja, son muy acertados en los que pienso y siento. el dolor que deja una guerra es algo que nunca se va del todo, en un principio lo quiseponer asi, pero...ya abra oportunidad para plasmar eso mejor, muchas gracias amiga, espero cumplir tus espectativas con el final de este fic.**

**LaChancluda: me gusta tu nick..jejejeje...si, los weasley son un toque lijero en el fic, que bien que te haya gustado, y..muchas gracias por tu apoyo, yaestoy un poco mejor.**

**anna prox de malfoy: si esta embarazada, y como vez...no mate al bebe...con unavez basta, no vas a llorar hoy, pero mas adelante no prometo nada, el final es bastante YO..jejeje..beso.**

**Rose Weasley de Malfoy: que bien que me alcanzaste...no te preocupes linda...que estoy tardando bastante mas en actualizar...jajajajaja..si herms, como vez embarazada es lindisima..y todo el mundo esta alegre con el nacimiento, Pansy, espero te haya gustado Sebastian, la va a aliviar bastante, ella a sufrido mucho.y Bella no..no se quedara de brazos cruzados, mi bella es mi BELLA:..jejejeje...y Narcisa, puesdejame decirte que diste en el clavo..besoss...nos seguimos leyendo.**

**Lighters: pues ya te traje mas querida..jajaja....ymuchas gracias por decirme que soy increible, me subes mi ego malfoy...jajaja...porfa me gustaria que te comunicaras conmigo o con Allie para el CLub, unas de nuestras metas es ayudar a gente que quiere escribir...espero te animes..besos.**

**Liha: bienvenida de vuelta a fanfic...es un vicio o no?...gracias por leerme linda, es un honor, espero cumplir todas las espectativas con mi fic, y..no PAnsy no esta embarazada, aunque me tentaste...estuve a opunto, pero seria mucho sufrimiento...nos leemos..bye.**

**flor acuarium: hola...si,quise que fuera traumatico, y como ya vez la cuestion lesigue afectando a mione.y si...el embarazo estaba planeado hace tiempo...pero quise que fuera menos traumatico..jajajaja...espero cumplir con sus espectativas. gracias por leerme.**

**Zereday: este es el rev que mas me gusto...: GRACIAS...eso de que mate mejor a VOldy que Ro...mi ego flotaaa...jajajaja...gracias gracias gracias..me haces sentir mucho mejor...jajajaja...**

**AMIGA:Ninkie..ya sabes que te quiero decir..graciasgrcias gracias...espero te haya gustado este cap, nos estamos leyendo...besos..y viva la Dama..me encanto el cap...bye.**

**Tengo tiempo sin hacer esto.**

"**Uno puede contemplar el silencio, pero nunca lo encuentra" **

**Larry Fleinhardt, de la serie Numbers**


	43. Chapter 43

**Hola chicas, ¿Como están? Espero que bien, envío un saludo a mis amigas en México esperando que este todo bajo control, que todas estén perfectamente y que el terremoto ocurrido no las haya afectado ni a ellas ni a sus familias. **

**Respondo Revs en el proximo cap, hoy corro, no tengo mucho tiempo. Hoy tenemos musiquita: With the Arms Wide Open de Creed, pónganla porque queda bonita con el cap, además de que lleva el titulo en honor a la canción.**

**# 42 Con los brazos abiertos**

Un joven rubio de unos 17 años hizo su presurosa aparición en las afueras de un pueblito adyacente a Sydney, la capital del país donde ahora habitaba. La ansiedad se reflejaba en cada poro de su rostro mientras caminaba presuroso en el medio de la noche completamente oscura, iluminada quizá tenuemente por los reflejos de la luna creciente o las titilantes estrellas.

Draco Malfoy caminaba tan aprisa como sus largas piernas se lo permitían, exhalando un vaho de aliento caliente, en contraste con la baja temperatura ambiental, estaban a mediados de abril, pero aun así el invierno no se despedía del todo por las noches.

Camino por unos senderos sinuosos, tratando de alejarse lo más posible de los hogares que lindaban la calle, sin embargo no pudo evitar que un par de perros le ladrasen en señal de advertencia.

Draco sonrió, a pesar de su apuro y angustia por llegar pronto a destino, no podía ocultar su felicidad, pronto su hijo vendría al mundo y, aun a pesar de todos los obstáculos que contra los cuales deberieron enfrentarse; por fin Hermione y él formarían una familia.

El menor y heredero de los Malfoy era un joven muy maduro para su edad, había tenido que llevar a cuestas el destino de su familia, lidiando con el honor pisoteado de ser el hijo del "bastardo prófugo", debió tomar una decisión, enfrento al mundo, incluso después de quedarse solo, sin su madre…incluso allí Draco Malfoy salió adelante y consiguió y cumplió su objetivo, no solo llevo el destino de su familia a cuestas, sino el del mundo mágico también.

Él jamás lo admitiría, pero había sido un héroe trágico y sacrificado de la guerra, al mejor estilo Gryffindor- Harry Potter, la sola idea de nombrárselo era graciosa, él sacrificándose por su familia y por amor…bah…si se lo hubieran dicho un par de años atrás se hubiera reído en cara de quien fuese.

Pero…al fin y al cabo uno cae en sus propias trampas, el ser humano es el único animal capaz de enredarse tanto en la corta vida que le toca…si, se había enamorado como un soberano imbecil, de la única mujer que juro jamás llegaría siquiera a tocar.

Le toco sacrificar a su amor en la guerra, aun pagaba el precio…estuvo sin su madre, victima de los errores de su esposo e hijo, sacrifico su nombre en el mundo mágico marcándose como uno más de las huestes oscuras, mancho sus manos de mucha sangre, escalando puestos para lograr estar a un lado de su presa, vio e hizo sufrir a muchos humanos, mujeres y hombres, niños y ancianos, muggles y magos, llego un momento que no tenían distinción, simplemente era carne sin vida.

Pero aun así, ¡Aun así!, una llama nunca llego a apagarse dentro de él…siempre hubo un espacio donde el olor a miel de su Hermione nunca se esfumo y le obligo a seguir adelante, perdió a un hijo, sin ni siquiera llegar a saber que estaba allí, la vio sufrir y llorar, el mismo se vio obligado a dañarla para alejarla, pero unos corazones que ya están unidos, nada los puede separar.

Quizá la prueba más dura para Draco fue aceptarla de nuevo en su vida, mandando todo al demonio…y pagar por ello. Aquella vez…que la vio sufrir y enloquecer de aquella manera pidiendo la muerte como mitigación del dolor…eso fue para él su peor pesadilla en primera fila. Un héroe trágico, sin familia, su mejor amigo muerto, su amor lo odiaba…sin duda seria un buen libro.

Draco sonrió a la par de sus pensamientos, pues para el la tragedia de su vida comenzaba a disiparse esa noche, cuando iniciaba su vida junto a Hermione…no, se había disipado hacía nueve meses, cuando supo que seria padre, esa noche solo sería la confirmación de que la felicidad es posible si la dejas entrar.

Por fin detuvo su marcha, algo dudoso pues las horas eran sin duda insultantes, pero al final, era su hijo…y un Malfoy da de que hablar desde el nacimiento. Al final de un jardín en donde el muchacho vislumbro algunas plantas medicinales que le enseñaron en herbología (sin duda con algún ocultamiento para los muggles) se encontraba una sencilla casita de un piso, la casa donde a la luz del sol te podía atender el medimago del pueblo: Richard Wilkings.

Draco se encamino hasta la puerta un poco más decidido al vislumbrar la luz de una vela en uno de los ventanales.

A varios kilómetros de allí…

-Thymy el bebe esta apurado…-jadeo con poca voz Hermione- por favor, ayúdame en el parto, busca unas tijeras, dame esas toallas…-la muchacha comenzó a colocar un par de estas; mullidas y blancas, debajo de ella, acomodándolas en el espacio entre sus piernas donde nacería el bebe mientras el elfo salía disparado afuera de la habitación buscando unas tijeras y un poco de agua fresca para su ama.

Hermione comenzó a sentir como el bebe se empujaba saliendo, y ella en un instinto natural se relajo y lo ayudo pujando en cada contracción. Gruesas gotas de sudor corrían por su frente mientras su bata blanca de dormir estaba empapada, para comprobar el estado avanzado del parto Hermione llevo su mano derecha a su entre pierna, sintiendo entre su vulva parte de la pequeña cabecita de su hijo…de inmediato la inundo un sentimiento indescriptible, valentía, amor incondicional, orgullo, tristeza melancólica acordándose de su hijo no nacido, fuerza…amor. Se incorporo un poco tomando los barrotes de la cama para hacerse apoyo, ella ayudaría a su bebe a nacer fuera como fuera…

Abajo en la cocina Thymy servia un poco de agua en una envase inmaculadamente limpio, luego subió por la desierta casa oyendo a la joven ama dar pequeños grititos en la labor de parto, él estaba orgulloso de su ama, ella era muy valiente, y quería mucho a su amo Malfoy, desde que él estaba con ella, el pequeño amo Malfoy no tuvo más una cara de soledad, y eso a él le alegraba, y además, con ese nacimiento, él tendría obediencia a otra generación de esa familia, que de un tiempo para acá, además de servirles…les quería. El afecto es sumamente raro entre los elfos, pues si bien ellos viven solo para sus amos, no saben que es encariñarse con ellos, para los elfos su existencia se basa en la obediencia.

Pero en algunos casos, como el de él, los elfos se encariñan con sus amos, y les sirven por amor, eso pasa cuando el amo también siente algún tipo de afecto por su sirviente, y sus órdenes rayan en peticiones. Si a alguien debía Thymy agradecer este sentimiento era a su ama Hermione quien siempre le "pedía" las cosas con un por favor, y hasta le consideraba sus opiniones… "Thymy ¿Qué vas a cocinar hoy? Me gusta el asado de pavo, ¿A ti no?"

Thymy subió las escaleras con cuidado y un poco de rapidez sonriendo de manera genuina, logrando que sus facciones de elfo fueran más grotescas aun (es mentira eso de que las sonrisas embellecen), pero cuando llevo su vista a la última habitación del hogar, más por costumbre que por otra cosa, dejo caer el vaso al suelo, el sonido del cristal roto llamo la atención de Hermione.

-¿Thymy? ¿Qué paso? ¿Todo bien?

Pero el elfo no la escuchaba, estaba en shock viendo fijamente una figura delgada parada a duras penas en el umbral de la tercera habitación.

-Ama Narcisa…-

oooOOXOOooo

-Harry…harry…HARRY- gritaba un muchacho pelirrojo en medio de una habitación con cinco camas adoseladas.-¡¡¡HARRY POTTER!!!

-¡¡¡ ¿Qué Diablos!!!- harry se levanto como propulsado por un resorte, pegando su cabeza en la parte alta de su cama.- ¿Qué carajos quieres Ron? –Preguntó sobándose el lugar adolorido con una mano mientras con la otra tomaba sus gafas de la cómoda de noche-

-¿Estas bien Harry?

-¿Ron porque gritas? –

-Ya duérmanse Neville, Seamus…-murmuro Ron levantando a su amigo de la cama y sacándolo de la habitación- no es nada…-dijo antes de cerrar la puerta.

-¿Qué pasa Ron?- pregunto Harry llegando a la sala común, sorprendido observo a Ginny y Parvati ya casi vestidas esperando en un sillón, bueno, Parvati estaba sentada, Ginny no se estaba quieta.-¿Qué sucede?

-Es Hermione, Draco acaba de mandar un aviso, esta naciendo el bebe.

-Queremos ir a verla- agrego Ginny- ya le enviamos un Patronus a Pansy y otro a Luna.

-A ver, calma- dijo Harry llevando los dedos a sus sienes- ¿Ustedes quieren ir a verla, ahora? ¿Ya? –pregunto.

-Si- respondieron ambas, Harry volteo a ver a su amigo, con una cara de "estas enloquecieron de verdad"

-Por eso te desperté colega…-murmuro Ron, Harry rodó los ojos

-Gin, Parvati, no pueden salir ahora mismo del castillo, McGonagal nos matara si lo intentamos, esperemos a la mañana, de seguro Dumblerdore nos da permiso- ella se miraron dudosas, si por Ginny fuera ya estuvieran en Australia, pasa que por mala suerte se encontraron a las 3 de la mañana con Ron entrando a la sala común…un momento…-

-Ronald- dijo Ginny con el mismo tono de voz que su madre- ¿Se puede saber que demonios hacías a estas horas fuera de la sala común?- pregunto, de inmediato tres pares de ojos se posaron en el.

-Ginny, sabes que…hem…soy prefecto, y como Herms no esta, debo hacer las guardias solo.

-¿Solo? ¿O con la prefecta de Ravenclaw Padma Patil?- pregunto su hermana-

-Eso no es…Ginny eso no es problema tuyo- respondió su hermano que odiaba amedrentarse con esa enana- ahora, esperaremos a la mañana antes de salir disparados a ver a Hermione, avísenle a Luna y a Pansy-

-Tú no me das órdenes hermanito-

-Ginny, hazlo tu o lo hago yo…- dijo Harry con voz severa-nadie va a salir a estas horas, McGonagal esta de a toque desde que un estudiante transformo sus gafas en raíces de valeriana, y resulta que ella es alérgica…mejor no provocarla.-

-Harry esto es inaudito, tú siendo la voz de la razón…-murmuro Parvati viendo divertida como su amiga bastante sumisa ahora realizaba su Patronus para avisar a las otras dos.

oooOOXOOooo

Richard era un hombre de mediana edad, ya llegando a lo que llamaban entre los Muggles, los dorados 40. Con su estatura, su cuerpo daba la impresión de ser más joven y ágil, con 1.86 de estatura su complexión delgada amedrentaba aun un poco. Y sus ojos de un negro casi azulados hablaban por si solos.

Llevaba el cabello del mismo color que sus ojos, en un corte irregular y desaliñado en su cara, el resto amarrado en una coleta corta. Su piel era bastante pálida, curiosamente nunca se bronceaba y eso que vivía en una isla, pero su cuerpo se teñía de rojo cuando se exponía al astro rey, en ocasiones bastante contadas. A pesar de ser alto, su postura era encorvada, debido más que todo al doblarse para leer una cantidad de textos infinitos.

Richard era mago, pero la verdad no le gustaba la magia, después de graduarse en una escuela mágica, se fue a la facultad de medicina muggle en Sydney y se graduó de medico cirujano, con especialidad en neonatos, ginecología, y maternidad.

Luego fue a la facultad de medicina mágica, donde una par de años después se graduó con honores en todas las materias como medimago. Le gustaban ambos títulos, pues su vocación era ayudar a la gente, sin ningún tipo de discriminación. El era mestizo, su madre era muggle y por eso se especializo en los nacimientos muggles…su madre le contó que cuando nace un mago es totalmente inesperado y especial, y que sería de gran ayuda que entre su gente hubiera alguien que supiera algo de eso…

Y la verdad era algo muy especial, un nacimiento siempre seria especial, pero los magos llegan prácticamente gritando su condición al mundo.

Por eso cuando aquella joven llego buscando un medico que le llevase su embarazo, él acepto gustoso. Ella era hija de muggles, así que conocía bastante de su medicina y la verdad se mostró complacida al ver los estudios realizados por Richard. Hermione se llamaba la joven, y en estos nueve pasados meses además de ser su paciente, se hizo su amiga.

El doctor era una persona que intimidaba a primera…y segunda vista, pero como todo en nuestro mundo, nada es lo que aparenta, el era un hombre bastante jovial, lector empedernido, razón por la cual congeniaron al instante, y con una mente e inteligencia bastante privilegiada.

Por eso, cuando esa noche el esposo de su paciente (quien por cierto miraba con ojos de vez en cuando desaprobatorios su amistad) llego a las 3 de la mañana, él no se molesto por la hora ni lanzo una imperdonable. Más bien Richard corrió a buscar su abrigo e instrumentos de medicina, antes de salir disparado con Draco para llegar a la casita sobre la colina.

oooOOXOOooo

-Ama Narcisa…- murmuro el elfo en voz baja por segunda vez, mientras observaba muy sorprendido la figura tambaleante de su Ama, de pronto el sonido agónico de los gritos en labor de parto de Hermione lo sacaron de su ensimismamiento. - ¿Ama Narcisa esta bien?, ¿Cómo se levanto?- le dijo caminando vacilante hacia ella, más la mujer se tomo con una fuerza inusitada del marco tomando toda su estatura.

Narcisa había estado en un estado de coma postraumático luego de ser torturada repetidas veces, con su cuerpo y mente en exceso debilitadas no pudo superar la ultima maldición que lanzo su hermana. Aquella que iba dirigida a su hijo pero ella se interpuso para salvarle.

Había estado en coma, pero aun así, no era ajena a su entorno, cada vez que Draco se acerco a ella y le hablo, cada vez que esa mujer que estaba dando alaridos en la habitación contigua se inclino a ella y le hablo y agradeció por su hijo, todas esas veces ella los escucho, supo quienes eran; reconoció sus presencias, y a lo largo se acostumbro a ellos, a su hijo lo amaba por supuesto, pero aquella joven con la que él decidió compartir su vida había sido una dura prueba en su inconciencia.

Cuando supo que ella traería al mundo a su primer nieto…comenzó la batalla, su lucha interior, porque ella deseaba despertar, pero su cuerpo no obedecía. Poco a poco se fue sanando ella misma, practicando una magia antigua por medio de la meditación, supo que estaba mal dentro de ella, y lo curo, poco a poco su cuerpo y mente fueron sanando. Se veía si misma, gritándose y llamándose para despertar.

Esa noche la oyó gritar, y un suiche en su cuerpo se encendió, el sentido de protección maternal revivió en ella y obligo a su sistema a reiniciarse. Abrió los ojos a mitad de la noche, las velas de su cuarto estaban encendidas y solo escuchaba a la joven llamar a gritos a su hijo. Intento imitarla, llamar a Draco, pero su garganta solo emitía un desesperante murmullo. Intento moverse, pero solo podían hacerlos sus ojos, el resto de su cuerpo parecía desconectado.

Se concentro, ella podría levantarse de hay y caminar. Podría hacerlo de que era Narcisa Black de Malfoy…

Observo su cuerpo fijamente, sus pálidas manos reposaban una a cada lado, se concentro en moverlas…

oooOOXOOooo

-¡¡¡Thymy!!!- grito Hermione desesperada, necesitaba ayuda urgente, alguien que sostuviera el bebe y lo ayudara a respirar…y el elfo que no acudía…-¡¡¡Thymy!!!!

Fuera de la habitación Narcisa caminaba lentamente hacía donde se oían los desesperados gritos, el elfo la tomo por una mano, ayudándola un poco a caminar, ella tenía fuerzas…pero también demasiado tiempo en coma: su cuerpo estaba atrofiado.

-Ama Narcisa…-

-Thymy – pronuncio con dificultad la mujer con una voz carrasposa por el deshuso- voy a ayudar a esta chica…-murmuro tomando el picaporte de la puerta- ese niño que va a nacer es mi nieto.

-Si señora- Thymy tomo con fuerza el antebrazo de su ama antes de ayudarla a girar la perilla, abriendo la puerta de la habitación.

Hermione levanto la cabeza rápidamente, aliviada de que Thymy hubiera regresado, pero cuando visualizo a su acompañante abrió la boca completamente sorprendida, creyendo que porfin había enloquecido y veia fantasmas...

-Señora Malfoy…-murmuro casi en un jadeo sintiendo una contracción muy fuerte.

-Ama Hermione, mi Ama Narcisa ha despertado para ayudarla- resumió Thymy quien había ayudado a Narcisa para que se sentara a un lado de Hermione.

La mujer tomo temblorosa la mano de la joven, que compartía su nerviosismo sumado al miedo de traer su hijo al mundo sola, una nueva contracción la invadió y Hermione grito adolorida mientras apretaba la mano de Narcisa desesperada, la mujer subió sus otros dedos a la frente de la joven y retiro las gruesas gotas de sudor.

-Te llamas Hermione…-dijo ella con una voz un poco más suave que la vez anterior- vamos a traer a ese niño al mundo ¿Esta bien? A mi nieto…

Hermione solo asintió agradecida cerrando los ojos con fuerza por una nueva contracción.

Narcisa se arremango un poco su bata larga, tomando un paño- Thymy, busca agua, vamos Hermione, puja…

Ella obedeció, pujando cada vez más fuerte al ritmo que su bebe se empujaba para nacer, ella sentía como el bebe ponía todas sus fuerzas en salir, y ella cooperaba en el movimiento.

Paro un poco, respirando lentamente.

Una nueva contracción

Un poco más… Narcisa se coloco entre las piernas de Hermione, tomando la cabecita del bebe con delicadeza mientras que con una nueva contracción, más fuerte que las anteriores su nieto llego por completo a este mundo en sus brazos abiertos.

De inmediato la habitación se incidió de una luz preciosa de color rojo suave, seguido de nuevas tonalidades y colores, una poderosa energía brotaba del recién nacido, y brillaba tanto que los cegaba a los tres; hermosas figuras se movían en un arco iris espectral sobre y dentro de ellos, una danza de poder, de colores y figuras; una melodía sonaba dentro de las cuatro almas presentes y era sobrecogedora, llena de tanta belleza y pureza que el corazón se engrandecía,…poco a poco la luz se fue debilitando, entrando lentamente dentro del cuerpecito que Narcisa tenía en sus brazos y solo cuando estuvo todo dentro de él, comenzó a llorar.

Hermione no podía contener las lágrimas, ellas corrían a caudales por sus mejillas, sabía de antemano que los nacimientos mágicos eran un poco más especiales, pero nunca nada sobre la faz del planeta podría haberla preparado para aquello, era lo más hermoso y puro que había visto en su vida, los poderes de su bebe se habían presentado ante ellos, la esencia vital de su vida: su alma.

No le importo estar completamente agotada, se inclino hasta quedar sentada y abrazar a la abuela de su bebe, que lo sostenía con la mayor delicadeza entre sus brazos. Thymy ya le había dado una manta, pero el bebe aun estaba cubierto de sangre, Narcisa lloraba silenciosamente, mientras ponía en las manos de Hermione a su bebe, ella lo descubrió solo un poco para ver el sexo y sonreír como nunca mientras la cubría de nuevo y se recostaba con…ella.

-Bienvenida al mundo…- la bebe escucho su voz, y con un movimiento suave abrió sus delicados ojitos para ver a su madre Hermione sonrió besando su frente, viendo el calido color café claro de estos, como un desierto profundo y suave, completamente expresivos, Hermione supo entonces su nombre- bienvenida, mi pequeña Sahara…- le dijo en un susurro antes de caer completamente dormida.

* * *

**Espero les haya gustado, a mi el capitulo me pareció especialmente bello, con la canción es más hermoso aun. **

**Muy bien….Felicidades a todas las que acertaron, si era una nena, este cap esta por supuesto dedicado a mi pequeña Malfoy personal, mi hija. La pequeña Sahara será muy especial y el siguiente cap esta hecho para ella, veremos las reacciones de todos y como la pequeña Malfoy desarrolla su…particular personalidad.**

**me despido, nos vemos la otra semana, especial agradecimiento para Alli, que me ayudo mucho en este cap, si amiga aunque no lo creas...gracias..**

**bye bye...ILDM**


	44. Chapter 44

**hola a todas, ILDM is Back...primero que todo milmillones de perdones por mi ausencia, son incotables la razones por la que no había subido este capitulo, en parte porque estaba sin pc, en parte porque cuando la recupere había perdido toda mi informacion y archivos, incluyendo lo que había escrito de este capitulo, y el final del fic..he incluso todo lo demas...casi me hecho a llorar..mi amiga Gely por alli me pregunto que como sobrevivi...**

**luego me quede varada escribiendo...no podía seguir, problemas personales,falta de tiempo..ect...muy largo de contarles, el punto es que he vuelto, y que lamento la demora, les traigo un capitulo ENORME, dedicado a mis dos amigas y apoyos del alma, Allison y Ninkie...hermanita,amiga,gracias mil...y dedicado tambien a mi hija, que inspiro mucho de este capitulo.**

**saludos a y abrazos..en verdad las extrañe...espero poder responder revs..estoy bastante atrasada con ello, y por cierto, este es el Antepenultimo Capitulo de Teorias...espero lo disfruten...**

**sin mas chachara..preparen el cafe, Enjoy**

**#42 Sahara**

Dos hombres se aparecieron en lo alto de una colina, donde la brisa del mar azotaba inclemente por las noches, el olor a salitre se incrustó hasta lo más profundo del olfato de ambos hombres, uno rubio y otro moreno.

Cuando los sentidos regresaron a la normalidad, Richard y Draco se dirigieron una mirada presurosa antes de dirigirla hacia la pequeña casa amarilla que estaba frente a ellos, comenzaron a caminar prácticamente sincronizados, pero aun no daban ni dos pasos cuando escucharon un grito fuerte de mujer y segundos después una intensa luz inundo una de las habitaciones del segundo piso, ambos se detuvieron en seco, sabían muy bien que era, pero a la vez ninguno de los dos había visto nunca un espectáculo de tal belleza.

Richard había ayudado a traer al mundo a niños magos, pero nunca habían demostrado tal cantidad de poder, sentía el cuerpo lleno de dicha mientras una hermosa melodía, suave y delicada lo llenaba hasta la última de sus células, y bellos colores y formas se divisaban a través de la amplia ventana de la habitación, ondas de fuertes azules y rojos, suaves verdes y amarillos, violetas naranjas…todos los colores brillaban y vibraban con intensidad.

Despego su mirada hacía su compañero, para solo conmoverse al verlo de rodillas en el césped y con dos surcos brillantes en cada mejilla. Volteo la cara de nuevo para darle privacidad, mientras la música y la luz decaían suavemente, y cuando se hizo la oscuridad; un llanto resonó fresco y claro como la brisa del mar.

Draco comenzó a reír sin poder contener su felicidad, mientras de un salto entraba al hogar con el Dr Richard pisándole los talones. El rubio subió los escalones de dos en dos, casi sin aliento, y con Richard detrás de igual forma, se detuvo dos instantes frente a la puerta de su habitación escuchando los sonidos amortiguados de su hijo, antes de abrirla; sonrió de manera jovial.

Pero dentro no solo le esperaba una sorpresa a Draco Malfoy, sino dos: su madre, y la madre de su hijo compartían a habitación, su madre…Narcisa Malfoy había despertado para ver a su nieto nacer.

Hermione tenía un bultito cubierto con una manta blanca en sus brazos, se había quedado rendida, totalmente agotada por la labor de parto.

Richard entro presuroso sin esperar permiso, tomando de mano de la madre al recién nacido, lo reviso meticulosamente, destapándole sus orificios nasales, lavándolo con la ayuda del elfo, quitándole con un poco de agua tibia en una compresa todos los residuos de sangre, le reviso sus extremidades y su ritmo cardiaco, comprobando con extrema satisfacción el perfecto estado de salud de la pequeña.

Se volvió con la niña en brazos, dispuesta a entregársela en brazos a su padre…

………………

-¿Madre?- pregunto Draco viendo de reojo como el Dr tomaba a su hijo y lo examinaba, Narcisa intento levantarse más aun débil por su prolongado estado de coma se vio obligada a sentarse de nuevo en la cama, antes de perder más el equilibrio, Draco se acerco en dos pasos.- ¿Madre? ¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo despertaste?- tartamudeó él sin salir aun de la sorpresa- ¿Madre?

-Draco…-llamo Narcisa en un jadeo cayendo sobre los fuertes brazos de su único hijo. Ella estaba feliz, el ciclo de la vida había continuado, la vida seguía girando…su hijo había creado vida, había superado y dejado atrás el estigma que llevo a cuestas incluso antes de nacer. Había formado su vida continuándola después de ella.

Narcisa estaba orgullosa, podía estar en paz.

Y con este pensamiento que alivio su alma se desplomo en el pecho de su único hijo.

Unos gritos se confundieron en la noche junto con un llanto infantil, mientras Draco llamaba incesante a su madre.

……………………..

A muchos, muchos kilómetros y mares de allí…

En lo más profundo de un bosque, carente ya de toda alma viviente, excepto por una inlatente hasta el momento, que sincronizada con unos gritos y llantos desesperados; inaudibles en el lugar, se lleno de su energía vital…venganza.

Una silueta descarnada se levanto en la penumbra: una figura de lo que alguna vez fue una mujer, irreconocible ahora. Abrió los ojos repentinamente, estos que con anterioridad eran de un negro hipnotizante ahora iluminaban de un rojo fuego, que recordaba la sangre que ella ansiaba saborear y derramar. Su cuerpo cadavérico siempre de una tez clara resplandecía en el momento; bajo la luz tenue de la luna alta, destacando detalles espeluznantes que debieran mantenerse ocultos. Trozos de tierra, raíces y enredaderas la cubrían en zonas a intervalos. Jirones de lo que en su momento fue una investidura negra caían despedazados por los hombros brazos y piernas de la mujer, sus pechos otrora firmes estaban caídos y mordidos en parte, como si a falta de movimiento y reacción del cuerpo femenino, animales se hubieran alimentado de él, desgarrándolos en viva piel… a su alrededor; restos, huesos y pieles putrefactos en distintos estados de descomposición indicaban que estos morían envenenados.

Sus dientes negros y carcomidos destacaron de entre su boca cuando un alarido grotesco fue alzado de su ser, una risa demente que se fue transformando de pronto en el más espelúznate sonido que cualquier criatura viva o incluso moribunda escuchara en ese bosque. Los pájaros a los lejos huyeron despavoridos cuando un aura de poder negro y maligno se fue apoderando del ser en medio del bosque, cubriéndola por completo, entrando en su cuerpo, llenándola de fuerza y poder. Transformándola… y ella gozosa solo reía…

Solo reía…

Su cabello, o lo que restaba de él se alzo en el aire: una larga melena negra rizada con piedras y tierra por doquier. El poder negro la cubría y Bella despertaba al fin de su largo letargo, iba a por venganza…y ella la tendría.

El aura que la cubría y llenaba se solidifico transformándose en su vestimenta…descalza comenzó su camino, matando todo a su paso, aves plantas y cualquier animal…ella era veneno, la muerte en pie.

…………………………….

Thymy el elfo abría una brecha en el suelo de la pequeña cocina de la casita sobre la colina…iba y venía desesperado al son de una llanto infantil al que por la fuerza ya se había acostumbrado.

El sol del amanecer despunto sobre el infinito azul del mar, y rayos de vitalidad se colaron presurosos hacía el hogar, invadiéndola en su plenitud. El aroma a café recién colado acompañaba de manera magistral el comienzo de ese nuevo día.

Thymy se detuvo dos segundos frente a la ventana de la cocina, aspirando el olor a mañana que se coló por la brecha de la cortina absorbiéndola, respiro profundo y con n suspiro volvió a su labor.

Una bandeja de desayuno repleta reposaba sobre la mesa como esperándolo, dos tazas de café enorme, uno con leche para su amo, el del doctor negro, y tostadas para ambos…un jugo de naranja fresca para su ama, acompañado de los mejores huevos escaldados con pan recién horneado de Thymy.

Satisfecho con el sabor, textura, cantidad y disposición de todos los alimentos que debía servir, el elfo se encamino a la salida de la cocina, empujando la puerta con el pie derecho para abrirla y tomando al tiempo la bandeja con ambas manos frente a su pequeño rostro arrugado. Se encamino por un corto pasillo, donde al final de el se encontraba su amo Draco con el Dr Richard en la sala-recividor de la casa, el primero de pie e inquieto, el segundo apoltronado en el más cómodo de los sillones, con los ojos cerrados del puro cansancio que lo invadía.

Richard no había descansado ni un segundo desde que llego en la madrugada con Draco, pues le toco atender a la madre del mismo justo después que a su bebe recién nacida, y luego de Narcisa…que le llevo varias horas estabilizar, tuvo que cuidar del estado de Hermione, bastante debilitada por la labor de parto que había enfrentado prácticamente sola.

Unos iris negros azulado se posaron sobre el rubio que caminaba incesante sobre la alfombra de la sala, cruzando su sombra con el fuego de la chimenea; su cabello platino, desordenado por el desvelo caía sobre su rostro ocultando sus ojos momentáneamente, estos adornados con manchas oscuras de insomnio, la franela negra estilo muggle (que Hermione le había comprado) estaba fuera de los pantalones de jean desgastados (que también le compro Hermione…), iba descalzo, con los pies adoloridos de no sentarse en todo lo que quedo de madrugada, arrastrando sus pasos lentamente, con un cuidado inusitado para no despertar a la bebe en sus brazos…

Si Draco Malfoy no estaba en su mejor presentación esa mañana de primavera, sin dormir, con ojeras y sin peinar…pero estaba más feliz que nunca en su vida, con una perenne sonrisa bobalicona en su boca que no se había borrado ni con el más pesado de los sueños, sonrisa que se había instalado en sus delgados labios rosados, al mismo segundo que tuvo a su hija en sus brazos…hacía ya varias horas

Hace varias horas…

-Richard atiende a mi madre- llamo Draco angustiado posicionando a Narcisa a un lado de la cama que compartía con Hermione, el Dr se adelanto a él, poniendo en sus inexpertos, ansiosos y temblorosos brazos a su hija.

-Ten a la nena, yo atiendo a tu madre Malfoy…- conocía el cuadro medico de Narcisa, y por eso le parecía inaudito y fascinante que esta se hubiera despertado, ya que el diasnogtico, mágico y muggle era de un coma severo, y tal vez permanente…

Draco por su parte observo perplejo el bultito de piel y cabello que le puso Richard en brazos, observándola maravillado entre la manta, sin asimilar aun cuatro de las palabras que le dijo Richard… "Ten a la nena"... tan sencillo como eso. Una nena…un momento, tenía una niña…una pequeña Hermione, una pequeña Malfoy… ¡¡Una Niña!!

La observo detenidamente, acariciando con suma lentitud una de las mejillas de su beba, con sus cejas casi transparentes mas unas pequeñas pestañitas de un rubio pálido como el suyo, el angelical rostro de su hija le hizo sonreír inmediatamente, su cabello del mismo tono se observaba con pequeñas ondas, y de bastante población. Se pregunto de qué color tendría los ojos…

La mecía de un lado al otro, mientras en completo silencio Richard conjuro una camilla sacando a Narcisa para su habitación, seguido por Thymy al que dio instrucciones claras de traerle un buen café…

Draco se quedo en su habitación, moviéndose lentamente de un lado a otro con su hija en brazos…tarareándole incluso con voz queda, mientras sus grises ojos brillaban con emoción. Su rostro mostraba una sonrisa perenne y tan bobalicona como se podía. Cambio de brazos a la nena justo cuando ella despertó en silencio y le dedico su primera mirada a su padre…Este aguanto la respiración de la sorpresa y emoción, unos hermosos ojos cafés lo miraban con una comprensión y profundidad que no le parecía posible…Estaban llenos de calidez…de amor y conocimiento. Inmediatamente quedo irreversiblemente enamorado de ellos, hipnotizado con su magia.

Paró sus andares, y el tiempo se detuvo un segundo en un intercambio de miradas calidas, mientras una tercera se posaba en la pareja, pasando desapercibida. Sahara comenzó a llorar de pronto estridentemente, sobresaltando al rubio, quien; sin tener idea de que hacer, comenzó a mecerla con más insistencia, y a sisearle para que guardara un poco de silencio…Sahara comenzó a llorar con más fuerza, y Draco comenzó a asustarse…

-Ya nena…-le decía en voz baja- shhh shhh

-wuuuaaa wuaaaaa - Draco se inquietó desesperado, creyendo haberla lastimado-

-Shhh nena…no llores… despertaras a mamá ¿Que te pasa? – cuando estaba verdaderamente asustado una risa fresca estallo a sus espaldas-

-Draco…solo tiene hambre…- Hermione estaba maravillada observando a Draco con su hija en brazos- Dame a Sahara…

-¡¡Hermione!! ¿Por qué no me…? Toma…- le colocó a la nena en brazos mientras ellas se sentaba para amamantarla- ¿Sahara? ¿Por qué le pusiste así?- le pregunto acomodándose a su lado y colocando un brazo por sobre sus hombros.

-Por sus ojos…me recuerdan un sueño que tuve hace algún tiempo…- se puso cómoda en el pecho de Draco y a su niña en brazos- iba a ponerle Narcisa…pero me lo pensé…- Draco rió.

-¿Narcisa? A mi madre le hubiera encantado…tal vez demasiado…¿Cómo estas? Lamento no haber llegado a tiempo.-

-Estoy bien…cansada, pero tu madre me ayudo mucho, ¿Dónde esta?-

-En su habitación, tu amigo el doctorcito la está atendiendo.

Ambos quedaron en silencio por un rato, mientras Sahara con sus observadores ojos los analizaba a los dos y comía complacida.

….y ahora, en plena mañana, ella lloraba como histérica, exaltando a su padre en medio de la salita de estar, con un hambre renovada, mientras Thymy se apresuraba con el desayuno. Richard apoltronado en el sofá mas cómodo del hogar escuchaba con aparente calma los llantos incesantes de Sahara…mientras mentalmente contaba los pasos de la interminable caminata de Draco…

-Por merlín Malfoy, súbele la nena a Hermione, lo que debe tener es hambre…- en eso entro el elfo a la escena, llevando su bandeja repleta de café recién hecho y el desayuno…Draco y Richard suspiraron aliviados al sentir el aroma del café entrar por sus fosas nasales.´

-Thymy, llévale el desayuno a Hermione, y si esta despierta ven por Sahara.- ordeno Draco colocando a su hija en el moisés que estaba en la habitación y tomando apresurado la taza de café mas amplia, una taza negra y alta que le había dado su madre hace añales…aspiro por unos momentos pausadamente el agradable olor dulce del café con leche, para luego soplar el humo un poco y sorber delicadamente.

Thymy había desaparecido escaleras arriba hacía la habitación llevándole el desayuno a Hermione, escucharon una conversación lejana, indicio de que ella estaba despierta. Sahara lloraba ya quedamente, sabiendo de una manera desconocida que ya pronto estaría con su madre. Richard comía placidamente, alternando las tostadas con miel, y su café negro.

El elfo bajo a los minutos, con la bandeja ya vacía, la coloco a un lado para luego tomar con cuidado a la nena en sus brazos y subirla donde su madre, ella ya no lloraba.

A media mañana, entro por el ventanal de la cocina una lechuza blanca como la nieve, con una carta corta en el pico, dirigida a su ama Hermione, Thymy subió a la habitación llevando el pergamino.

Hermione se encontraba sentada en su cama, Draco estaba acostado a un lado de esta, enfundado solo en el mono de su piyama negro; dormido hacía más de una hora, y entre los dos; Sahara compartía sus sueños placidamente. Un libro mediano estaba posado en sus piernas, mientras ella pasaba lentamente las páginas al compás de su leída. Un doble "toc toc" resonó en la puerta, y ella alzo la cabeza para responder.

-Adelante Thymy- dijo en voz baja.

-Señorita Hermione, -dijo el elfo inclinando su cabeza al entrar- acaba de llegarle esta carta. Es del joven Potter, abajo esta su lechuza.

Hermione sonrió- Dale de beber a Hedwig, Thymy, y tráeme una taza de leche. ¿Qué estas haciendo para el almuerzo?- pregunto olfateando un poco por la abertura de la puerta.

-Le preparo una sopa mi señora, si desea otra cosa solo llame- dijo él cerrando la puerta antes de salir.

Hermione rasgó el sello del pergamino, con una sonrisa muy amplia en sus labios. Dentro había varias notas.

De Harry:

_Herms: Muchas Felicidades. Espero ver a mi sobrinito pronto…ya le llevo su escoba de Quiddich. Felicita al Huron de mi parte…muchos besos y abrazos._

_PD: las chicas están locas por ir a verles._

De Ron:

_Mione: Te felicito!!!! Me has hecho tío primero que mis hermanos…acá te extrañamos mucho, espero que estés perfectamente. Pronto iremos todos a invadirlos. Saludos al huron botador de mi parte. Y besos a mi sobrino._

_NA: dejaremos que las chicas escriban de último para molestarlas…quisieron salir de la escuela a media madrugada para allá…_

De Neville:

_Hola Hermione: Muchas Felicidades. Esperamos ansiosos por ir a conocer a la nueva Gryffindor. Te extrañamos mucho. Espero estés muy bien. Muchos besos y abrazos._

Luego había una pequeña nota de Dean, una de Seamus, una de la profesora McGonnagal incluso, y una de Padma.

De última en una apretujada nota de sus mejores amigas…decía esto:

_Herms: iremos hoy, diga lo que digan lo chicos…espéranos luego del medio día, ya hablamos con Dumblerdore…estamos ansiosas por verlas… (Sabemos que es una nena)…nos vemos, espéranos. Saludos a Draco._

Hermione sonrió como tonta antes de colocar a un lado la carta de sus amigos, y lentamente y con una mueca de dolor se levanto por un lado de la cama. Tendría que ponerse "decente" como le decían Pansy y Parvati siempre…pues por lo visto ella mismas vendrían a comprobarlo. Sahara se meció un poco en la cama y ella con su mano la acuno para que volviera a dormirse…como si de un espejo se tratara Draco se movió a su lado, quejándose en sueños. Ella acarició su mejilla con ternura mientras él, en sueños suspiraba aliviado. Hermione ensancho su sonrisa de tonta, antes de a pasos leves dirigirse a los lavabos.

Un par de horas después en la casita sobre la colina se mezclaba un aroma a estofado de carne y a talco de bebe. Thymy había cocinado carne para las visitas, y había ayudado a la ama Hermione a lavar a Sahara. Esta se encontraba en la habitación de sus padres, llorando de nuevo pero con suavidad, la pequeña Malfoy ya había medido la cantidad exacta y el tono de sus llantos, lo suficientemente alto para llamar la atención, pero sin llegar a ser estridente como para enloquecer…

Hermione estaba a su lado en la cama, medio sentada en la orilla derecha, mientras se veía en la cómoda del frente al peinarse su desastroso cabello en una trenza larga. Draco la observaba maravillado desde una esquina del dormitorio, la maternidad la había caído de maravilla a ella, su rostro iluminaba, su cuerpo había quedado con unas insinuantes curvas y su piel estaba más suave aun…tal vez alucinaba, pero observaba a su Hermione más hermosa que nunca, mientras está se cepillaba su melena castaña…si no eran alucinaciones, era la ausencia de contacto que durante la ultima semana del embarazo mantuvieron, para no precipitar el nacimiento…(Draco protesto, pero la Señora Granger era bastante persistente)

Así que ahora observaba a su chica, con un hambre famélica desde un rincón. Sabía que debía esperar algunos días…peo por Salazar Slytherin que cuando la agarrara, tendrían que insonorizar la habitación.

Hermione observo de reojo por el espejo todo ese hilo de pensamiento, lo conocía a la perfección y sabía que ese brillo en sus ojos no era por su vestido, mas bien por el escote en su espalda. Ella se sonrió maléficamente antes de, por el espejo seguir la mirada del rubio, imitando su "brillo".

El sonido de un pequeño "plop", correspondiente a la chimenea de la casita, los sobresalto a los dos de los mismos pensamientos. Draco camino pausadamente, dejando que su cuerpo regresara a la normalidad, antes de encaminarse escaleras abajo. Hermione se quedo sentada en la cama, su condición por recién haber dado a luz no le permitía bajar y subir escaleras, así que sus amigos tendrían que subir.

Un barullo que indicaba la llegada de una gran contingente de personas resonó en la sala, muchas voces y seguidos "plop… plop… plop" y tosas de personas quitándose el hollín de la garganta, le indicaba a Hermione que todos sus amigos había decidido ir a verla, y que se vinieron por la chimenea de McGonnagal. Ella se sonrió mientras tomaba a Sahara en brazos para silenciarla unos momentos, se levanto cantándole quedamente una canción que su madre le había recordado.

Luego de un momento de silencio, unos pasos delicados se oyeron por las escaleras, Hermione los contó, sabía de antemano que sus amigos no subirían a tropel para verla, en primera porque Sahara estaba recién nacida, y porque ella no le gustaba estar entre multitudes.

Eran no más de 5 personas, y por el perfume suave de mandarina, Hermione supo que las chicas se habían dado prioridad. Tocaron a la puerta, y de inmediato 4 rostros femeninos se asomaron uno encima de otro por el marco de la puerta…

Hermione sonrió de nuevo, mientras ellas se acercaban.

-Dios…Es Hermosa-…-dijo Pansy a la primera, Hermione había vestido a Sahara con una batita rosada, para que no hubiera lugar a dudas- sabia que sería niña…lo sabía…ahh merlín, es lo mas hermoso que he visto en mi vida…mira sus cejitas…

-Mione…-Luna estaba con los ojos anegados en lágrimas, mientras se abrazaba a Hermione por los hombros- es bellísima…mira su cabello…Sus manitas…

Pronto todas estallaron a murmullos, incluso Ginny y a Parvati que se habían quedado momentáneamente mudas.

-Herms…es perfecta…

-¿De que color son sus ojos?

-Es bellísima…

-Que hermosa, es la copia de Draco…

-Tiene tu cabello rizado…

-Si, pero rubio…que bella…

En la completa retahíla de palabras susurradas Sahara abrió los ojos que había mantenido cerrados en busca del sueño, entonces las 4, Pansy, Parvati, Ginny y Luna, sostuvieron el aire…eran demasiado profundos, demasiado bellos y llenos de sabiduría y amor…perfectos, un desierto infinito de significados.

Pansy, recordando haber visto esos ojos antes pregunto con cierta inquietud en su corazón:

-¿Cómo se llama?

-Sahara…

Todas excepto Luna asintieron comprendiendo y estando completamente de acuerdo con la similitud de los ojos de Sahara con el desierto.

-¿Por qué Sahara?—pregunto Luna, todas voltearon a verla, Hermione estallo a reír antes de responder….

……………………………………….

-Merlín Draco tenemos que poner una baranda en las escaleras…Sahara se va a dar la vuelta un día de estos….-murmuro por enésima vez Hermione aquella tarde mientras recogía a la pequeña niña de unos 6 meses que gateaba placidamente por las afueras de su dormitorio. Siempre la acomodaban allí, entre sus cientos de juguetes que sus respectivos tíos y tías le habían regalado.

Sin embargo Sahara nunca se quedaba allí; quieta como quisieran sus padres, más o menos a la media hora que ellos voltearán, la nena con sus gateos suaves poco a poco escapaba de su confinamiento. Draco se había resignado pero Hermione aun mantenía la absurda idea de que Sahara se quedara en su habitación…una vez le puso un corral y se vio obligada a recordar a aquella serie que veía por la tv con sus padres, donde unos bebes se las ingeniaban para salir del corral en cada episodio…

Draco había logrado que Narcisa tuviera la atención de Richard diariamente, ella había recuperado lentamente su salud…pero aun debía estar en cama mucho tiempo. Varias veces ella y Hermione pasearon por los jardines soleados con la vista al mar, y en esas charlas; mientras observaban a Sahara gatear en el césped; ellas entablaron una amistad.

Conversaron sobre mucho, y Hermione tuvo una tercera perspectiva de la vida entre los Malfoy, de cómo fue para Draco crecer entre tantos prejuicios, entre tanto odio, racismo y maldad, y el milagro que había resultado que el amor materno de Narcisa hiciera que Draco no se corrompiera y traicionara los ideales de Lucius y por lo tanto resultara en la relación que ellos mantenían, y por ende, en su hija Sahara.

Narcisa se había rejuvenecido a la vista, y los dolores por el prolongado coma estaban perdiéndose ya. Richard iba diariamente a visitarla, cuidando de su estado vacilante, y conversaba largo rato con ella. A él le parecía una mujer fascinante, que había vivido y perdido en la guerra, con enormes cicatrices recuerdos de la maldad que llenaba incluso a su misma sangre. Richard comenzó a ir incluso mas seguido que antes, quedándose largo ratos por las tardes junto a Narcisa, por la cual, se dio cuenta había desarrollado una especie de devoción.

-¿Dónde esta la nena más hermosa…? Llamo una voz en la parte de abajo de la casa, Hermione sonrió instintivamente al reconocer el tono de voz de su mejor amiga, y al segundo observar la melena negra de Pansy asomarse por el barandal.

-Pan…-llamo la joven cargando a Sahara de nuevo y caminando hacia las escaleras, Draco salió de su habitación siguiéndolas. La nena institivamente se acomodo su batita color amarillo, sabía que a su madrina le encantaba verla impecable.

-¿Cómo están?-Pregunto Pansy visiblemente emocionada, y arrebatándole de los brazos a su sobrina- ¿Cómo está la nena mas hermosa del universo? –Sahara balbuceó un par de cosas.-La ahijada más tierna del mundo…-

-Ya Pans…¿Cómo esta Londres? –Preguntó Draco dejando que Pansy le besara una mejilla con afecto antes de colocar a su ahijada en la alfombra-

-Esta perfectamente, el nuevo Ministro esta planteándose anular el estatuto del Secreto…y los aurores están tan aburridos sin magos tenebrosos que te podrás imaginar. No hay noticias de los Lestrange Draco, ni de mi Tío Lucius, los Avery se rindieron… les dieron cadena perpetua, y aun no se han pronunciado en tu contra, están demasiado ocupados buscando a los demás…mi padre quiere darse a la fuga, pero imagínate…-Pansy se encamino cansada tomando asiento en la sala recibidor. – No se que esperaba lograr, mi madre esta que lo mata… ¿Cómo esta Narcisa; Draco, se ha recuperado?

-Si…-Draco se sentó frente a la chimenea. Hermione tomo lugar a un lado de su amiga antes de tomar la palabra-

-Esta con Richard…esta mucho mejor desde que él la atiende si me preguntas…-murmuro con una sonrisa, Draco escucho el comentario pero igual lo ignoro, levantándose hasta tapar la lumbre de la chimenea con su cuerpo-

-Pansy… ¿Aun no se sabe nada de Bellatrix?- pregunto con aparente calma-

-No Draco, se hablo de demoler la Mansión Lestrange, pero es imposible pasar esos sortilegios…estuve leyendo, si leyendo Hermione…y al parecer esos hechizos familiares terminan con la muerte del ultimo miembro de la familia, y que yo sepa tu Tía nunca tuvo descendientes…y tu cuentas como un Black y Malfoy, no como un Lestrange…que no se puedan atravesar los sortilegios protectores significaría que aun queda un miembro de la familia Lestrange…

-Ya entendí Pans…eso significa que Bellatrix debe estar viva aun…pero…-Hermione tomo instintivamente a Sahara del suelo y protegiéndola en sus brazos como si la Mortifaga pudiera entrar en cualquier momento por la puerta y esparcir maldiciones a diestra y siniestra- eso no es posible…nosotros vimos…aquel día…-un escalofrío la recorrió- aquel día vimos, como…como ella fue destruida… ¿No?-

Draco se separo de la chimenea, y solo entonces las dos mujeres pudieron apreciar su rostro, un poco más pálido que de costumbre y con la preocupación dibujada en sus facciones- No Hermione, lo que vimos fue como Bella "Desaparecía"…lo recuerdo muy bien, tuve un mal presentimiento…sus ojos mostraron triunfo…nunca llegue a pensar que estuviera destruida. Recuerdo que después que Voldemort muriera…ella grito, y su aura se lleno de más maldad.- se sentó a su lado, caminando con pasos lentos y desganados, tomo una de las manitos de Sahara, que jugaba inocente a todo lo que se hablaba, ella gimoteaba cosas mientras trataba de llevarse los dedos de su papí a la boca…Draco sonrió- De lo que siempre estuve seguro es de que volvería…aun espero que vuelva. Se que lo hará…ella nunca se da por vencida.

Un silencio lleno el lugar interrumpido solo de vez en cuando por la eterna lucha de Sahara contra los dedos de Draco…a los minutos Pansy se levanto intempestivamente.

-Bueno- declaro con voz fuerte y viva- no vine hasta Australia por traslador solo para hablar de Bellatrix y Mortifagos…quería ver a mi ahijada bella…ven…-tomo a Sahara- quería hablar con ustedes…con los dos- Se sonrojo visiblemente, Hermione sonrió medio adivinando de que venía la cosa. Draco la observo curioso…

Lo cierto era que desde hacía unos meses, casi un año en realidad Pansy había mantenido una lucha interna…ya que Sebastian…si, el mismo Sebastian que ella nombro pedante e insoportable, si el mismo que tenía un cuerpo de muerte pero que era un imbecil, pues ese mismo Sebastian; la venía trayendo de cabeza. Ella tenía una eterna contradicción interna, no quería deshonrar la memoria de Blaise, el cual se sacrifico por amor a ella, ni mucho menos que Draco, su hermano y amigo del alma la juzgara por olvidarse de Blaise tan rápido.

Ella por supuesto no lo había olvidado, aun lloraba en las noches cuando aquellos recuerdos la atormentaban, cuando las memorias de su cariño, amor y caricias invadían su corazón. Golpeo cientos de veces las paredes de su habitación en Hogwarts cuando la soledad le hacía mella, tuvo que llamar a Parvati o a Ginny o a Luna para que durmieran con ella cuando la ultima mirada de Blaise era lo único que sus ojos podían ver al cerrarlos, cuando sus palabras de "te amo" luego de hacerle el amor en aquel mismo lugar era lo único que su mente podía recordar.

El espejo de tamaño completo de su lavabo quedo reducido a un polvillo fino después que, al verse reflejada en el una mañana, recordó aquel día en que Blaise vino por la mañana abrazándola por la cintura, diciéndole que aunque el mundo se acabara ella seguiría siendo hermosa. Y…recordando como luego de eso, allí, en el mismo lugar Blaise la hizo suya frente al espejo.

Era doloroso recordarlo tanto, amarlo tanto. Mantuvo una correspondencia seguida con Draco, contándose cosas…solo é, entre todas las personas del mundo podía entender lo que ella sentía, y lo que significaba la ausencia de Blaise, él también sufría, sufría mucho, pero la compañía constante de Hermione, primero embarazada…cosa que lo cautivo por completo, y ahora con Sahara en su vida y la recuperación de su madre y una Hermione más tranquila que antes, lo distraía del dolor constante que le llenaba por la falta de su mejor amigo.

Pero ella, ella estaba sola…cuando después de despedirse de sus amigas en la puerta de las mazmorras de Slytherin, la soledad le invadía el alma, allí, dentro de esas mazmorras las paredes le gritaban su infelicidad…ella subía a su habitación para quedarse sola, más sola aun, sin miradas de lastima, sin la ausencia de amigos. De vez en cuando hablaba con sus otros compañeros de curso, pero si en siete años no forjo una relación estrecha con ellos, menos lo haría ahora…aun era orgullosa, no gritaría que necesitaba compañía. Si disfrutaba la ocasional conversación y compañía de Theo Nott, era casi como hablar con una Hermione hombre porque Theo adoraba los libros casi tanto como a las mujeres…más e una vez se pregunto que resultaría de una reunión de esos dos, seguramente enloquecerían a cualquiera.

También disfruto de la compañía y diversión que le proporcionaba el hablar con Dapnhe, pero tampoco era que conversaran mucho, en años anteriores ella más bien había sido fría con todo el mundo, incluyendo a los otros Slytherin que no fueran Draco o Blaise. Las mujeres de su casa le guardaban envidia y los hombres un deseo reprimido…

Y entonces llego él, a invadir su rutina y sus días monocromáticos, él, tan extraño, tan agotadoramente adulador he imbecil, él tan sutil pero a la vez directo… sus amigas, sus verdaderas y únicas amigas era clase aparte, le hacía compañía y todo, pero al final del día siempre estaba sola, ellas con sus parejas, e incluso Draco y Hermione no pasaban frío por las noches… y ella sentía la soledad.

Fue la soledad la que se lo presento, pues una de esas noches, en que las horas ya no tienen nombre, en que el fuego de la chimenea nunca termina de consumirse de una buena vez para uno subir a dormir, en donde el frío no termina de calarnos por completo y por lo tanto podemos soportarlo otro par de horas más…una noche así, ella lo conoció. Estaba cansada ya de tirarle papelitos al fuego y ver como se consumían con una placentera agonía. Pensaba en retirarse, y dejar el aula de encantamientos (Su favorita) vacía para alguien más.

Cuando apenas su cerebro registraba la orden de ponerse en pie y la repetía a su cuerpo con desgana, oyó la puerta abrirse a su espalda. Un chico extremadamente guapo entro por la abertura, de uno 1.80 tal vez…y una contextura atlética que se veía perfectamente aun por sobre la tela de la pesada túnica escolar. Sin embargo ella mantuvo su postura erguida en todo momento, incluso cuando aquellos maravillosos ojos de color miel hipnotizante la observaron detalladamente de arriba abajo, lentamente, disfrutando del recorrido…ella se sintió placidamente incomoda, pero no tuvo el valor ni fuerzas para soltar una frase que lo detuviera, solo cuando su mirada se detuvo en el collar en forma de serpiente con ojos de jade verde que Blaise le regalo en una ocasión, ella entrecerró sus ojos con perspicacia y su acidez verbal regreso.

-¿Se te perdió algo niño? - le dijo con evidente gana de insultar, más el joven (lejos de ser un "niño") alzo una ceja en un gesto que a Pansy le recordó vivamente a Draco.

-No, no se me ha perdido nada…-murmuro con una voz madura, que era mas bien como un ronroneo y de una tonalidad tan masculina que ha Pansy se le erizaron los bellos de la piel.

-¿Qué tanto vez entonces?- pregunto ella, olvidando el tono altanero de propia voz, y lamentándolo al instante.

-A ti… ¿Que mas puede ser observado en este lugar aparte de tu magnifica presencia…?- respondió el en un tono como si hablara del clima, Pansy se estremeció de nuevo. Una alerta se disparo en su cuerpo, y agachándose tomo sus pertenencias sin saber porque quería desaparecer de la vista de ese personaje.

-Pues lamento interrumpir tu "observación" tengo cosas que hacer…con permiso…- y salió pasando por su lado, queriendo olvidar, o fingir que olvido aquella sonrisa seductora y socarrona que adorno esos labios rosados.

Paso el tiempo, y entre discusiones en medio de los pasillos, enfrentamientos en privado; en alguna aula o la biblioteca en aquellas raras ocasiones que Pansy iba sola al lugar…ambos se conocieron. Sebastián Christensen era su nombre, Parvati apoyaba la moción de que estaba de muerte…Ginny algunas veces debía disimular frente a Harry y Luna admitía que era un chico amable y simpático…y que no estaba nada mal. Lo único que le faltaba era la opinión de Hermione, y de Draco…sobre todo de Draco.

Si, dirán pues que, ¿Que le importa la opinión de los demás?….pero si le importa, a Pansy Parkinson no le gusta decepcionar a nadie, y mucho menos a sus seres queridos, esa era su mayor debilidad y su mejor virtud al mismo tiempo.

Por eso fue ese día, a comentarle a Draco que tal vez….posiblemente, quizás….estuviera enamorada…

Pues Sebastian, con sus gestos, su paciencia y la comprensión de sus sentimientos aun latentes por Blaise, le gano su corazón…con su compañía cálida en su angustiante soledad, a veces con placer a veces de malas ganas…pero siempre aceptándola. Así, tal cual era ella: gruñona, orgullosa, calida, engreída, amistosa y cariñosa, inteligente y fiel…caprichosa pero humilde a su vez. Mujer, triste y con remordimientos, con una historia completa…con una historia de amores perdidos, y amistades encontradas.

Ella, él la acepto como era…

Pansy sonrió, tomando a Sahara en sus brazos; y obligando a sus amigos a que le siguieran camino al jardín. Hermione había hecho junto con Narcisa en sus día de paseo; un trabajo maravilloso con el lugar. Hermosas flores adornaban los costados de la casita sobre la colina, bellas rosas, duermevelas, claveles, árboles de jazmín, unos enormes girasoles…flores amarillas, rojas, rosadas, blancas, azules y naranjas…era una verdadera delicia ver ese jardín. El césped estaba maravillosamente cuidado, y Sahara solía gatear libre por el, los descuidados juguetes por todo el perímetro era la mejor prueba de las andanzas de su ahijada. Ella se sentó desparramada y feliz entre los mismos juguetes, y Draco y Hermione tomaron lugar bajo un árbol de frutos que estaba cerca, acobijádose del sol bajo su sombra.

Sahara comenzó a jugar con unos de los peluches que más e gustaban tenía cientos de estos en su habitación, ya que su madrina Pansy le había comprado antes de que naciera, sin embargo, este en forma de una hermosa foca era su favorito. Se sentó entre sus juguetes completamente ajena a la conversación de los adultos, solo observando y sintiendo sus ánimos, la duda de su padre, la felicidad de su madre y aquel sentimiento raro de su madrina…algo que la ponía triste según ella captaba. Gateo hasta ella, y le colocó a su peluche favorito en las piernas, mientras que con sus manitas sonrosadas aplaudía para animar a su tía favorita. Ella por inercia llevo sus dedos al largo y rizado cabello de la niña, trenzándolo en una coleta dorada.

-¿Estas segura de eso Pansy?- le pregunto Draco con algo de frialdad a su amiga- ¿Estas segura d lo que sientes?

-Si Draco…quería contar con tu apoyo…sobre todo frente a mis padres, sabes que Sebastian es de Salem como te dije…tal vez a mi padre no le guste, el no es Slytherin. Y aunque eso ya no importe ni un comino en nuestra sociedad mi familia aun vive en la guerra.

-¿Qué quieres que haga Pansy?- le pregunto el, sin moderar aun su voz- ¿Y donde quedo tu amor y dolor por Blaise?

-Draco…-murmuro la joven sintiéndose de veraz dolida por estas palabras, en verdad no esperaba que Draco saltara de alegría, siempre había sido algo posesivo…pero tampoco que le echara en cara que ya no amaba a Blaise.

-¿Ya te olvidaste de Blaise?

-No…

-¿Y entonces?

-¿Qué pretendes? ¿Qué lo llore hasta suicidarme para estar con el? ¿Qué me quede viuda con su dolor hasta no llorar más? Yo me morí ese día Draco…ese día morimos los dos, la maldición me robo la vida mi también…es solo un residuo de mi ser lo que vez…y es ese pedazo el que quiere tu apoyo, el que quiere ser feliz…-Pansy lloraba ahora a lágrima viva. Hermione se había levantado para tomar a Sahara, pero de inmediato se sentó en el suelo a un lado de Pansy y ahogo su llanto en su pecho.

-Claro que te apoyamos…los dos, solo queremos tu felicidad…-

Draco levanto la vista, algo arrepentido…sus sentimientos eran confusos…pero sin duda quería que su mejor y única amiga fuera feliz. Su mirada se cruzo con la de Hermione y ella asintió con la cabeza entes de levantarse y dejarlos a solas….

Minutos después observaba con una curiosa Sahara como ambos lloraban abrazados en el césped, solo ellos sabían que significaba la perdida de Blaise para sus vidas. Hermione sabía que Draco sufría, lo veía en sus ojos, en su semblante cuando ella recibía una carta de sus mejores amigos…y se alegraba de que por fin sacara eso fuera de su cuerpo, dejando el alma del recuerdo de Blaise irse a su lugar.

………………………………………………

-Merlín…¡¡¡Draco baja a Sahara de esa escoba!!!-gritaba Hermione una tarde soleada varios meses después, era el primer cumpleaños de Sahara, y Harry; el padrino, cumpliendo lo prometido a Draco en secreto le regalo la primera escoba a su ahijada.

-Pero si se divierte Hermione, no le va a pasar nada…

-Esta a mas de un metro del suelo…!!!

-Deja la histeria…

Hermione resopló furiosa, en verdad detestaba el Quiddich y a las escobas…en realidad a cualquier cosa que se separara más de medio metro del suelo. Harry estaba embelezado, y Ginny no paraba de tomar fotos, desde el día que fue a conocer a Sahara se compro una cámara…tenía tantas fotos de la nena que pronto llenaría las paredes de Hogwarts.

Ese día estaban Ron, la Sra Weasley y los gemelos, estaba Ginny, Harry, Luna, Dean, Seamus, Neville, Padma, Parvati, Narcisa que era llevada atentamente a todos lados del brazo de Richard, estaban los padres de Hermione y hasta había llegado la profesora McGonnagal, quien abrazo efusivamente a Hermione olvidando su rigidez habitual. Solo faltaba Pansy, quien como ya sabían las chicas, y por insistencia; Draco, traería a su ahora novio Sebastian.

Hermione estaba en un rincón bastante nerviosa, sin poder ocultar aun la incomodidad de estar con tanta gente, Draco, a su lado, le abrazaba a cada tanto, susurrándole palabras de calma y animo.

Sahara se encontraba en la gloria…recién unos dos meses había dado sus primeros pasos, y ahora todo el mundo le encanaba verla caminar con sus pasitos lentos de un lugar a otro. Y cuando su Tío Harry le dio su regalo una sonrisa ilumino más aun aquel rostro de color caramelo.

Ese día todo el mundo tenía ojos solo para ella, y Sahara, sin comprender aun muy bien porque, disfrutaba como cualquier niño de su edad de los mimos extras que le eran dados. Parvati, Luna y Ginny la habían vestido con un vestido azul mar bellísimo, con tirantes para el calor, con motivo marino, como le encantaba a la niña, conchas marinas; peces, caracoles y estrellas de mar de colores vivos adornaban la tela. El color oscuro hacía resaltar sus ojos café claros y piel bronceada de un tono miel, y el dorado platinado de sus rizos largos. Sahara era, en verdad; una hermosa mezcla.

La nena caminaba a pasitos lentos por toda la casa, tomándose de los pantalones y faldas de sus personas queridas, quienes a su paso le tomaban de la mano para ayudarla o la cargaban para acariciarla. Sahara estaba radiante y con su sonrisa los alegraba a todos, con las pocas palabras que ya sabía pronunciar animaba la fiesta, mientras los adultos celebraban la hazaña de que llamara a cada quien por su nombre…

-Ma…mi…- llamo la nena caminado lentamente hasta el rincón donde Hermione se refugiaba de las multitudes, abrazada calidamente con Draco. – Pa…pi…

-Princesa…-llamo Draco cargándola- ¿Qué sucede?

-Pa…pi, ¿Tía Pan y…? –pregunto Sahara con su vocecita infantil y suave.

-¿Tía Pansy? No ha llegado princesa…debe estar por llegar.- respondió el rubio, observando por la ventana el paisaje donde la ausencia de Pansy resaltaba a la vista.

-Mira Pa…pi…-llamo Sahara colocándole uno de sus regalos en las manos, era un libro de "Criaturas Fantásticas y donde encontrarlas" que contenía dibujos muy coloridos y que se movían, y sonaba cuando las criaturas eran llamadas y encontradas. Draco frunció el ceño antes de ojear el libro pasando página por página deteniéndose en un "Snorkac de cuernos arrugados" que relincho apenas el leyó el nombre del animal. Hermione estallo en una carcajada al ver la expresión de Draco.

-Mira...hay viene Pansy...-declaro emocionada- y viene acompañada..-murmuro sonriendo pícaramente-

Por la colina subía una hermosa joven de cabello negro, con una camisa de seda azul celeste, y un pantalón de Jean roto en las rodillas y desgastados en los muslos, unas sandalias hermosas de color azul atadas en los tobillos. A su lado: un hombre alto, de piel bronceada; cabello rubio oscuro y ojos miel; la tomaba de la mano. Andando ambos con la misma sonrisa en los labios, cómplice de lo que ya todos sabían. En lo que Sahara diviso a su madrina se bajo de los brazos de su padre, andando a pasos cortos pero rápidos hasta el jardín. Pansy cuando la vio, se agacho soltando a su compañero y abriendo los brazos para recibir a la nena en su seno.

Una sonrisa iluminada se dibujo en sus labios carmín, y sus ojos celestes expresaron su mas sincera felicidad en ver a su nena, a su ahijada caminar animada hacía ella.

-¡¡¡Tía Pan…y!!!- gritaba Sahara-

-¡¡Nena!!¿Donde esta la niña mas bella de universo?

Los cabellos rubios y ondulados de Sahara se volaban al viento, y todos los presentes observaban embelesados como el sol poniente robaba reflejos de esas ondas suaves.

Fue un cumpleaños perfecto, el primer año de la vida de una nueva generación, que crecía sin guerra, que crecía en la paz. Al finalizar la tarde, bajo la luz de la luna llena Ginny coloco su cámara en una silla en el patio, para luego, segundos después correr hacia el grupo bellamente ordenado.

Hermione y Draco en medio, sentados al suelo con Sahara entre ambos, Narcisa en una silla a un lado de Hermione, Richard tomando su mano por sobre su hombro. Detrás, estaban Pansy, Parvati, Padma y Luna, su lugar era entre Luna y Harry, y luego estaba un sonriente Ron, Dean, Seamus, los gemelos, Neville y Sebastian, al lado opuesto de Narcisa estaba la Sra Weasley. Acompañada de la profesora McGonnagaly, en una esquina de entre todos, estaba Thymy a quien Hermione se reuso a dejar fuera de la celebración.

Ginny sonrió feliz con la toma, mientras Sahara jugaba con los cabellos de su madre, y corrió a tomar su lugar…

-Muy bien…- saco su varita- a la cuenta de uno…dos…¡¡¡TRES!!!

………………………………..

-¡¡Hermione!!- llamo Draco gritando verdaderamente enfurecido- ¡¡¡Podrías hacer el favor de desaparecer los maquillajes de Pansy de la vista de Sahara!!!

-¿Qué paso ahora?-pregunto ella desenfadada.

-No quieres saber…-

Una niña de mas o menos un año y medio o dos bajo con cuidado, pero con bastante prisa las escaleras, sonriendo maléficamente al bajar, y con las manos curiosamente manchadas de maquillaje.

Sahara corrió hasta la cocina, donde Thymy, Narcisa y Hermione arreglaban una maleta con comida para un par de personas. Narcisa había decidido mandar a su hijo y nuera de viaje, necesitaban unas vacaciones urgentes, y mas con la planificación inminente de la boda que los uniría definitivamente, ella estaba emocionada, Draco también aunque quisiera negarlo y Hermione no podía estar mas nerviosa con el asunto. Así que, les daría unas vacaciones para liberar tensiones, ella se quedaría con la nena, y ellos dos se perderían por un fin de semana…en eso resonó la pequeña risa perversa de Sahara, y Hermione le encontró revolcándose de la risa detrás de la puerta de la cocina.

-¿Y ahora que hiciste nena? Papi se va a volver loco…-murmuro tomando las manitas de su hija y atando cabos…maquillaje, Draco, Sahara, desastre…

-Papi lindo mami…lindo…

-Si lo imagino…-la misma sonrisa asomo a los labios de Hermione- ¿Vamos a verlo?

-Si mami…¡¡vamos vamos!!

Hermione subió al segundo piso de la casita sobre la colina, tomado de la mano de la nena, y, al no encontrar a Draco en la habitación, ambas se silenciaron los labios con los dedos antes de empujar tempestivamente la puerta del lavabo.

-JAJAJAJAJAJA…papi lindo mami, ¿Viste?

Hermione se puso morada tratando de aguantar la risa, pero fue completamente inútil, se unió a las carcajadas de la niña al detallar a Draco, con sus ojos delineados y sombreados de rosa, su cabello con cintitas y lacitos de colores, sus labios rojos cual payaso, y en sus mejillas dos grandes círculos de rubor completaban el atuendo.

-JAJAJAJAJAJAJA…merlín Draco pareces una muñeca…

-Papi lindo mami, lindo…

.........................................................................................................................................................................

**que tal? a que no es linda la nena? espero no se hayan quedado dormidas con este cap tan largo, pero quise regalarles algo por mi falta...espero lo hayan disfrutado ttanto como lo fue para mi escribirlo. espero disculpen si tuve errores porque la verdad no lo corregi, apenas lo tuve listo lo subi para ustedes...**

**Bien...me despido con mucho cariño, espero muchos revs parasaber que estan vivas...sobre todo aquellas que tengo perdidas...besos, se les quiere. ILDM**

**PD: Allison y su servidora ILDM ya hemos fundado el Club Slytehrin Semper Perversis, S.P.P en sus siglas...el link a la comunidad en la pgina y el mail esta en nuestros perfiles. pasense poor alli..byes...**

**ILDM...**


	45. Chapter 45

**ILDM entra corriendo y pide clemencia a sus lectoras…**

**LO SIENTO! Oh por Salazar como siento haberme demorado tanto, para quienes me conocen saben muy bien que no fue porque quisiera, y para el resto que no me conoce tan bien; les digo que de verdad lo siento.**

**Sin mas les dejo leer…hablamos al final, disfruten.**

**Penúltimo Capitulo de Teorías Refutadas By ILDM.**

**Cap # 45 La bella durmiente**

El paisaje, una cueva oscura y húmeda…el goteo incesante de una vertiente de agua subterránea, el lodo empozado formando un camino retorcido al fondo. Murciélagos chillan en la penumbra…algunos cuelgan al fondo, otros vuelan chocando entre ellos o formando un pasaje invisible en sus vuelos… sombra agazapada se define al fondo, recortando su figura contra la oscura roca a su espalda.

Encorvada dentro de una tela negra una mujer respira imperceptiblemente, solo se escucha es estertor de sus pulmones, subiendo y bajando…lentamente.

Una larga figura serpenteante se desliza desde las aguas, abriendo un surco curvo con su pesado cuerpo escamoso, sobre el líquido primero; luego en el lodo. El reptil se mueve con suavidad y precisión, acercándose a la figura agazapada en el rincón. La serpiente llega a los pies de ella, acomodándose como la más dócil de las mascotas. La mujer levanta uno solo de sus dedos, asomándolo entre la espesa bruma que es su manto; y con él acaricia la cabeza de la serpiente con una calidez insana, dando pequeños círculos con la yema de sus dedos en el morro amplio del reptil. Un chillido seguido de una rápida y larga cola gris se escabulle en algún lugar cerca del agua, la mujer detiene sus caricias y el animal se agazapa atento. Ella emite un silbido y su sirviente obediente serpentea hasta donde sus instintos le dicen.

Un sonido agudo, un rápido movimiento brusco…unas sombras se mueven luchando…

El reptil regresa manso a donde ella reposa, y su mano se asoma ahora por completo fuera de la túnica, la serpiente deja caer sobre ese trozo de piel humana a su presa, que se retuerce con su ultimo espasmo de vida.

Una mueca demente apareció donde estaría la boca de aquella mujer, que llevo a sus dientes aquel ofrecimiento moribundo, desgarrándolo…la sangre broto fresca de entre su dentadura, y la cueva se inundo de aquel sonido gutural.

En la entrada de la cueva un hombre pálido observa con obvio temor aquella escena, su cabello lacio y rubio cubría su rostro que otrora se lucia altivo y aristocrático. Unos ojos azules asomaban con pánico, y su pálida piel reluce verdosa en la poca iluminación nocturna.

El hombre espera pacientemente a que aquella bestia que ya advirtió su presencia, termine su banquete privado; mientras observa asqueado como va dejando tripas y manchas de sangre a su alrededor.

La mujer se levanta después de unos minutos silenciosos, y la serpiente a su lado la protege a sus pies…obediente y servicial.

-Bellatrix- murmura el hombre con una voz gruesa y carrasposa, apostándose con disimulo frente a ella.

-Levántate, solo nuestro señor merece tal lealtad…-gruñe ella con una voz gutural y aguda.- ¿Pudiste ubicarlo?- pregunto Bellatrix en lo que él se levanto mirándola fijamente con sus ojos azules

-Aun no…- respondió con una voz un tanto temerosa, ante la terrible mirada de ella agrego- pero tengo el hechizo necesario…solo debo ir hasta la Mansión-

-Consíguelo para mi…ya es el momento, he despertado.

-¿Buscaras venganza?- pregunto el hombre sacando de un bastón deslustrado con cabeza de serpiente, una vieja varita con su mano derecha-

-No, te equivocas…yo TENDRÉ venganza.-

Bella había despertado, otrora su alma, su devoción fue consumida…por la maldad y el deseo de perpetuar la muerte. Y el precio fue alto, más; pagado gratamente…su vida se perdió, su cuerpo fue devorado, su alma inexistente…desplazada por aquel a quien entrego su pasión y obsesión más siniestra. Su ser dominado y entregado a la más sublime de las tareas…y así; ella había despertado.

* * *

En el horizonte se extiende un camino rodeado de árboles, las hojas caídas cubren la vía en un manto compacto e imperfecto, el cielo nublado amenaza una lluvia próxima, y la luna llena se asoma por momentos de entre todo su manto nocturno.

Su tenue luz ilumina paulatinamente el escenario, y se puede distinguir a unos cuantos metros una fachada fantasmal.

Una risa infantil se extiende por el aire desde el segundo piso de aquella casa, una luz encendida y un par de sombras pequeñas moviéndose de un lado a otro indica la presencia de unas pequeñas niñas jugando en medio de la noche. Al otro lado una luz intermitente y el sonido indefinible de un Tv mal sintonizado indican que los padres de esas niñas, tampoco encuentran reposo aun.

Risas y juegos, comentarios al aire…quejas a la nada. La familia despreocupada sigue sumergida en su propio mundo. Desconociendo en una suerte de gracia; su futuro inmediato.

La luz del camino se oscurece…los pájaros comienzan a volar en bandadas en medio de la noche, alejándose de la oscuridad inminente, de la maldad cercana. El sonido crujiente de las hojas pisadas es imperceptible. Sus pasos son tan sutiles que ni el viento los detecta para trasladarlo en sus alas hasta la familia inocente que esta a pocos pasos.

Sus ojos se iluminan rojos, y sus dientes carcomidos simulan una sonrisa al deslizar su mano dentro del manto negro; buscando su varita. La saca con delicadeza, como si de un amante añorado se tratase. Acariciándola a cada segundo, sintiendo su piel fría vibrar a su tacto.

Bella sonríe ampliamente cuando; de pie ante la fachada de una pequeña casa de dos platas, la mascota del hogar sale a ladrarle…un gato en el tejado se eriza, gruñendo en su dirección. El perro ladra más fuerte…Bella sonríe más.

Lo ultimo que ve el animal antes de desplomarse rígido es unos ojos rojos fuego y una cegadora luz verde.

La mujer entra pasando por su cadáver, las flores de girasol se marchitan a su paso…

Unos gritos se alzan en medio de la noche; allí, donde nadie excepto ella esta para disfrutarlos…allí donde nadie excepto ella puede prolongarlos y saborearlos. Una madre pidiendo misericordia, un padre pidiendo clemencia…una luz verde que los ilumina: y el silencio vuelve a reinar.

Esa madrugada la población de Hungría se levanto a laborar con aquella espantosa noticia y horrendo crimen, y una extraña marca en el cielo: una Calavera con la lengua de Serpiente.

* * *

Una pequeña lechuza gris vuela con prisa por un cielo despejado, un pequeño pergamino enrollado en su pata izquierda da a conocer su trabajo como mensajera.

Planea un poco; balanceándose en el aire, manteniendo su cuerpo ligero.

A varios kilómetros una enorme Mansión con arquitectura gótica se alza imponente. De un gris marfil, con dos o tres pisos de altura, y algunas torrecillas que marcan su aristocracia la Mansión Malfoy es el destino de aquella ave apresurada.

Dentro de ese lugar, en un de sus despachos una mujer con un largo cabello negro brillante esta leyendo las noticias del día con un rictus de terror y preocupación en sus ojos celestes.

Pansy ha despertado bien esa mañana, completamente dichosa, con un sueño perfectamente placido, y una compañía perfecta. Sebastián a su lado le abrazaba en la enorme cama de dos plazas en la habitación principal de la Mansión. Su exquisito olor masculino fue lo primero que aspiro al despertar y su deliciosa y suave piel fue lo primero que toco esa mañana, sus labios fue lo primero que saboreo y su cuerpo lo primero que sintió.

Una mañana perfecta.

Pansy bajó al despacho luego de vestirse escasamente, y tomo la edición matutina del Profeta del escritorio de caoba. Recogiéndose en largo cabello detrás de la oreja desplegó el periódico enrollado observando el titular del día.

Cuando sus hermosos ojos dieron con aquella imagen, sintió de inmediato que su cuerpo le fallaba, que sus ojos se nublaban y que sus piernas a duras penas la sostenían.

Estaba allí, tan terroríficamente clara, grande y móvil: una enorme Marca Tenebrosa sobre una casita perdida en medio de la nada.

Pansy se sintió desfallecer.

Se tomo con fuerza del borde de madera y fijo sus ojos en la noticia, viendo sus peores pesadillas volverse realidad.

…_**¿Mortifagos de nuevo?**_

_**Marca Tenebrosa divisada en la nación de Hungría…el pueblo del Reino Unido ve revivir sus más odiados temores.**_

**El informe de los oficiales de seguridad Húngaros es redactado con terror, esta población cercana, que nunca tuvo que lidiar con los estragos de Aquel que no debe ser nombrado causo en el Reino Unido, esta estupefacta ante los actos crueles de lo que suponemos; uno de sus seguidores. **

**He aquí una copia del documento original:**

_**(Traducido) ***_

…_la familia Kubanski fue encontrada a media mañana de la fecha de su deceso por un familiar que iba en su visita habitual. El ciudadano se encontró con los cuatro cadáveres de la familia. Dos niñas gemelas de 6 años y ambos padres._

_Los oficiales de seguridad del estado llegaron a la escena del crimen poco después de ser solicitados, y tras el acodornamiento de la zona pudieron constatar el extraño hecho criminal._

_Cuatro cuerpos tendidos en el piso, todos con una permanente cara de terror. Ningún objeto en la casa fue destruido, y no hubo ningún tipo de robo o algún indicio de "motivo" para el asesinato. La puerta no fue forzada, y las otras posibles entradas se encontraban intactas. El examen forense indico el perfecto estado de salud de los cuatro miembros de la familia Kubanski, ante Morten._

_La extraña marca en el cielo es un completo enigma, alguna clase de fuego artificial verde que con las horas tardo en desaparecer…._

**El informe policial continua, pero no hace falta ser un experto para reconocer la huella de un Mortifago en esto. El Ministro de Magia de nuestra nación se puso en contacto de inmediato con el ****embajador mágico en el país Húngaro, informándole; según fuentes extraoficiales, de los acontecimientos que eran secretos de estado con anterioridad. Ha llegado también la información a El Profeta, de que se ha enviando un destacamento de Aurores expertos en la materia; para ayudar a resolver la inminente crisis.**

**Al pueblo mágico y muggle del Reino Unido solo nos toca esperar que den pronto con este criminal, para enterrar de una vez por todas, ese pasado que tanto queremos olvidar. **

**Rita Sketter.**

Los ojos de Pansy se humedecieron, se desenfocaron y su cuerpo tembló por completo, sus manos soltaron el papel periódico y ella cayo pesadamente al suelo…

Una serie de imágenes que ya conocía pasearon frente a ella, todo de nuevo…esta vez con más detalles esta vez. Sonidos, gritos y llantos.

Un hombre alto y espectral con una túnica completamente negra desde el cuello a los pies, su rostro perfilado, se aspecto severo pero compasivo, sus ojos claros y una sonrisa misericordiosa en sus labios pálidos. Su cabello por detrás de las orejas negro como el azabache era tan brillante que parecía irreal, como todo el.

Oyó su voz, con un exquisito acento en su ingles*, aristocrático y refinado...sin embargo el temor a su presencia era palpable, la tristeza luego de su venida, la pesadez de su ausencia, y la necesidad de huirle, de no verlo y escapar…su voz gruesa le hablo.

-Yo nunca pierdo…no luches contra mí.

Pansy sintió miedo. Su cuerpo temblaba…y ella luchaba por encontrar una respuesta a lo que veía, un camino. Una salida.

Su cuerpo sufrió un último espasmo, y Pansy Parkinson abrió violentamente los ojos soltando un grito al aire…esta vez había sido terrible, mas que las anteriores, se sentía allí…dentro de esas visiones, como si pudiera moverlas, cambiarlas y rehacerlas. Sentía dominio, poder…pero al mismo tiempo era vulnerable al dolor, al sufrimiento y a la tristeza que la invadía siempre dentro de esas… "pesadillas"

Se levanto con una mueca de dolor, sosteniéndose con dificultad del borde labrado del antiguo escritorio de Draco, sus nudillos se blanquearon con la fuerza utilizada, y ella se quejo cuando el peor dolor de cabeza de su vida azoto el lado frontal de su cerebro.

-¡Sebastian! – llamo en un quejido

Nada…ella comenzaba a marearse un poco.

-¡Joder Sebastian!

-¿Qué sucede Pans? –

Un joven apuesto entro al despacho, llevaba en sus manos dos enormes tazas que olían a café recién hecho, y el pantalón de piyama precariamente sujeto a su pelvis con un delgado cordón negro, de igual color que toda la tela amplia que cubría sus largas piernas. El joven con sus ojos miel analizo inmediatamente la situación; y en dos zancadas recorrió el espacio que lo separaba de ella, dejando las tazas en el escritorio de madera. Tomando de inmediato a la joven en sus resistentes brazos para mirarla a los ojos. Los iris azules le devolvieron una idea clara: Temor y Decisión.

-¿Qué sucedió?- pregunto él con voz suave pero demandante.

-De nuevo…-susurro ella, y Sebastian no necesito mas explicación.

-¿Qué viste esta vez?

-Lo mismo…pero esta vez…Sebastian, esta vez ha sido diferente, fuerte…me ha dolido, he…he sentido- dijo Pansy cada vez con voz más clara y fuerte.

-¿Estas bien?

-No…pero lo estaré, debemos ir donde Draco y Hermione, esta noticia de los Mortifagos lo pondrá en alerta, y conozco a Draco Malfoy como la palma de mi mano…se que puede cometer una estupidez. Y además debo ayudar a Herms con la boda…- ella hablaba consigo misma, tomando su taza respectivamente y saliendo antes que el chico del lugar, su bata de seda ondeaba sobre sus piernas descubiertas mientras ella iba en su monologo.- salimos hoy mismo para allá…le avisaré a las chicas para que salgan para allá en cuanto puedan…

-Por cierto Pans…te acaba de llegar una carta, creo que es de Ginny pues reconocí la lechuza…- Sebastian, tan apresurado y preocupada como ella; le entrego en una mano que ella extendió hacía atrás un pequeño pergamino enrollado que acaba de entregar una lechuza gris.-

Pansy abrió la carta mientras salía del pasillo, desembocando hacía una amplia sala de estar, con las enormes escaleras principales, y los antiquísimos muebles familiares.

Efectivamente la carta era de Gin y decía:

_Pans, supongo ya viste el Profeta de hoy. Marca Tenebrosa en Hungría…acá estamos asustados, Harry sale de inmediato al Ministerios, y Parvati__, Luna y yo pensábamos en ir a donde Herm… ¿Te vienes con nosotras?_

_Responde pronto._

_Con cariño, Ginny_

-Las chicas van a Australia también…excelente, mientras más mejor…

-¿De verdad piensas que ocurrirá algo malo? ¿Cómo en esas visiones, o sueños?

-Si…-Pansy se detuvo a mitad de camino- con Blaise sucedió…al pie de la letra…-su voz se ahogo- y pude evitarlo Sebastian, pude hacer algo…así que esta vez no dejare que pase, lo detendré como sea…debe haber un motivo por el que yo tenga estas visiones…

-Pero Pans…-Sebastian tomó su mano- no quiero que te arriesgues-

Pansy miro fijamente sus ojos, y allí se deleito con el más bello sentimiento, amor…por ella, preocupación, cariño, protección. Se sintió protegida, querida y cuidada. A salvo, en casa. Con una mano acaricio su mejilla calida para tranquilizarlo.

-Estaré bien…- le dijo en voz suave- Pero debo ir, debemos, todos…no quiero que suceda de nuevo.- Sebastian asintió conforme, y ambos comenzaron a andar hacia las habitaciones, Pansy reanudo su monologo- no me gustara dejar la Mansión sola…pero no me queda de otra, igual tenemos que ir a la boda, Narcisa me mataría si no voy, y a Hermione seguro se volverá loca con Sahara saltando en todo el lugar de la recepción…

-¿Pero la Mansión quedara desprotegida? ¿Es prudente?- pregunto Sebastian, desconociendo por supuesto toda la línea de protección con que contaba la familia Malfoy.

-La Mansión estará perfectamente protegida, Draco solo me nombro la tutora temporal de los bienes familiares, en su ausencia…- comenzaron a subir las escaleras principales- pero hay un antiguo hechizo sobre Malfoy Manor, un hechizo protector, que seguirá hábil mientras haya un miembro de la familia vivo…mientras ese hechizo este activo, nadie más que un Malfoy, o alguien que ellos hayan dejado, podrá cruzar esas verjas de entrada…es imposible.

Unos aplausos lentos se oyeron a sus espaldas.

Pansy y Sebastian se dieron rápidamente la vuelta cuando una voz masculina resonó en el umbral de entrada.

-Muy bien Parkinson… ¿Quién diría que te aprenderías en serio aquellas lecciones de historia que te dí?

Un hombre alto y fornido, con un cabello platinado en estado deplorable, y unos ojos azules que destellaban maldad y regocijo puro; se encontraba sonriente en las puertas principales de la Mansión. Una túnica verde botella las iniciales L. M en el pecho aclaraba quien era él.

Pero Pansy no necesito eso. Lo reconoció con temor al instante.

-Tio Lucius…

* * *

-Ya basta Draco…-

-Mmmnn…

-Draco son las 6 de la mañana…Narcisa ya debe estar despierta, o si no pronto lo estará…despertaras a Sahara…Draco…ya…

-Mnnn…

-¡Draco! Joder…Draco eso no…me da cosquillas…¡Draco!

-….

-Maldita sea...

-…..shhh, despertaras a la niña-

-Joder Draco Malfoy que ¡ya!

-….no quiero…

-¡DRACO!

-¿Mamí, Papí?

Draco y Hermione se separaron en medio de la cama como repelidos por electricidad, él intento por todos los medios de tapar su…entrepierna, y ella rápidamente acomodo su cabello y busco desesperada y a tientas donde rayos había quedado la parte de arriba de su piyama.

-¿Mamí, Papí?

-Nena…ya vamos…-dijo la castaña con dificultad, rogando a los cielos que Sahara estuviera medio dormida y sus ojitos inocentes no captaran nada en la oscuridad

Hermione se levanto, y a tientas camino hacia la pequeña, quien restregaba sus ojos con su puñito pequeño.

-¿Qué sucede princesa? ¿Qué haces despierta tan de mañana?- le pregunto dulcemente mientras la tomaba en sus brazos, y a su espalda Draco se acomodaba más, hum…decente.

-Ruido mami…me "suste"…ruido mami…- la nene de unos 3 años buscaba el consuelo en los brazos de su madre, quien abochornada la mecía en silencio.- ¡Papí! Cuento…papi…papi…. – Hermione sonrió cínica volteando hacía Draco, quien de inmediato se timbro y resignado ante la mirada implorante de su pequeña se levanto lentamente de la cama (de la cual no quería levantarse por horas) y tomando a Sahara de entre los brazos de su madre; la cargo para llevarla a su habitación.

Hermione aguanto la risa al ver la imagen, pues Draco podía aparentar mucha dureza y ser un perro muy bravo…pero con Sahara se transformaba en la criatura más inofensiva, tierna y vulnerable sobre el planeta.

Sus ojos grises brillaban, su piel se veía más sedosa, y una sonrisa innata se asomaba en sus delgados labios rosados. Y Hermione se enternecía ante el cuadro.

Horas después el rubio regresaba sonriendo, por dos motivos: por haber dormido a la pequeña con un lindo cuento muggle llamado "La bella durmiente" (el favorito de la niña) y porque ahora que la pequeña Malfoy estaba dormida, podía terminar de tener un buen… "despertar"…

* * *

-Buenos días Narcisa-

-Buenos días querida…-respondió una bella mujer de unos 40tantos mientras le daba una papilla de avena a Sahara en su sillita de desayuno, la pequeña princesa se emociono al ver entrar a su madre en la cocina y de repente comenzó a saltar en su puesto y a balbucear con la papilla en la boca. –Sahara…-la reprendió su abuela- no trates de hablar con la boquita llena…-

Hermione sonrió, esa imagen de la niña con la boca repleta y tratando infructuosamente de hablar le recordaba tanto a Ron y sus días de escuela que la nostalgia la invadía.

Una pequeña criatura salió presurosa de algun lugar de la cocina, llevando una taza de café caliente con leche, y una tostada, Hermione le sonrió, tomando ambas cosas en sus manos.

-Buenos días Thymy…-saludo

-Buenos días ama Hermione. ¿Y el amo Draco bajará a desayunar?

-Si Thymy, estará muerto del hambre… ¿Ha llegado correo? ¿El periódico?

-Nada de correo señorita Hermione, la lechuza del Oráculo* debe estar por llegar. – y efectivamente, como si las palabras del elfo fueran una sentencia, una lechuza marrón entro y se posiciono en el filo de la ventana mas amplia, llamando con su pico en el vidrio. Hermione camino resuelta hasta ella, depositando dos nucks en la bolsita de tela que el animal llevaba en la otra pata.

-Gracias…-le dijo, acariciándole el morro a modo de gratitud, y viéndola partir al horizonte de un infinito color azul. Hermione tomo el Oráculo de esa mañana, y con la otra mano se dedico a sorber un poco de su café con leche…

Segundos después la taza cayó al suelo, seguida por el cuerpo de Hermione que había perdido la conciencia. Una mancha marrón clara se extendió por la baldosa blanca y a lo largo del piso de la cocina…el periódico cayo sobre su pecho que n o respiraba, y su cabeza sangraba un poco gracias al duro golpe que ella se dio contra el piso.

El grito asustado de Sahara resonó en toda la casa…y Draco entro raudo a la cocina.

Él venía en camino, secándose con una toalla el cabello recién lavado, con su impecable pantalón negro y una camisa a medio abotonar del mismo color. Lo había sacado del baño el exquisito olor del café mañanero de Thymy, y lo había obligado a bajar las escaleras corriendo el terrible grito de Sahara desde la cocina.

Cuando entró analizó la situación inmediatamente, lo primero que vio fue el cuerpo de Hermione en el suelo, con una mancha de sangre en el piso bajo su cabeza, el café derramado, y el Oráculo sobre su pecho…y allí, en primera plana, una enorme Marca Tenebrosa.

Sahara lloraba en los brazos de Narcisa, quien de inmediato la alzo ya la consoló, Draco tomo a Hermione entre los suyos con facilidad y la llevo junto con Thymy a la sala de estar, donde la acomodo en el sillón más amplio.

-Thymy, trae el periódico y agua fría…que mi madre saca a Sahara fuera.-ordeno en aparente calma. Pero en realidad la sangre le hervía de miedo y anticipación.

El elfo volvió los segundos con lo ordenado. Draco estaba llamando a Hermione en voz baja. Pero ella no respondía…sus ojos se movían como en un sueño, y ella sollozaba intranquila, su pecho se agitaba…

-Hermione Despierta!

_Una mujer con una túnica negra danzaba sobre una mesa, sus ojos __refulgían rojos, y a sus pies los cuerpos inertes de Draco y Sahara permanecían abrazados como dentro de un sueño._

_-Por favor…ellos no…-Hermione lloraba…imploraba, y aquella mujer solo reía.-¡Te lo ruego…a ellos no! ¡ A ELLOS NO!_

-¡Despierta Joder! ¡HERMIONE!

-¡NO!

Hermione despertó con un grito, y sus ojos avellanas abnegados en lágrimas, cuando enfoco a Draco frente a ella, se lanzo a su pecho, llorando y desesperada.

-Shhh… ¿Qué pasó?- pregunto el rubio preocupado.

-No quiero que les suceda nada Draco…ella…la vi a ella…-

Draco a su espalda observo el Oráculo en su mano, La Marca Tenebrosa brillaba como burlándose de él…como una sonrisa siniestra que pudiera atravesar el papel y la distancia. Lo apretó con furia en su puño…mientras abrazaba a Hermione.

-No dejare que se nos acerque Herms…te lo juro, Sahara y tu estarán bien…te lo prometo.

* * *

-Tío Lucius…

-Parkinson….haz crecido mucho…-dijo el hombre de manera apreciativa. Sebastian se coloco frente a ella protectoramente, como por instinto.- ¿Y quien es tu invitado?- preguntó Lucius entrando a la Mansión, quitándose el abrigo tranquilamente y colocándola sobre el perchero.

Pansy guardo silencio, estaba aterrorizada…sabía de que era capaz ese hombre, y de que no, y la misericordia contra los imprudentes era algo de lo que no. Tomo a Sebastian del pecho, impidiéndole hacer mas, y calmándolo.

-¿Qué haces aquí Tío Lucius?-le pregunto con cautela. El hombre sonrió cínico.

-Es bueno saber que aun recuerdas a la familia Pansy…-Lucius se volteo un momento, dándole la espalda.

En dos segundos se volteo, empuñando su varita hacía la pareja, Pansy palideció.

-Ahora dime Pansy querida… ¿Dónde esta mi hijo?

-No lo sé Tío, no he visto a Draco en años…el se fue y me dejo a cargo la mansión…simplemente…puff…desapareció…-Pansy no sabía en realidad porque se hacía la inocente…simplemente el miedo hablaba por ella, Sebastian la protegió un poco más con su cuerpo.

-Desapareció… ¿Y Narcisa? Tengo entendido que estaba postrada en cama…-Lucius hablo con ironía- ¿Ella también…desapareció?

Pansy guardo silencio, su mente estaba en blanco, y su varita sobre la mesita de noche…

-Te he hecho una pregunta Parkinson…sé que has visto a mi hijo… ¿Dónde está Draco?

-Ella te dijo que no sabía en donde…-Sebastian; imprudente, hablo por cuenta propia, Pansy solo observo a continuación como un rayo púrpura salía de la varita de Lucius, e iba a parar al pecho de Sebastian, el chico comenzó a retorcerse del dolor…gritando en medio de las escaleras. Con un grito especialmente fuerte perdió el equilibrio, yendo a rodar escaleras abajo; ella lo siguió a la carrera: completamente aterrorizada.

-¡Basta Lucius! ¡Basta!-gritaba con angustia mientras Sebastian se retorcía de dolor.

-¿Dónde está Draco? – pregunto él divertido.

-No lo se…Lucius…no he visto a Draco…-ella seguía mintiendo.

El Malfoy levanto la varita, dejando a su victima descansar.

-Pansy…puedo hacer esto por horas…según sé, a tu otro noviecito lo mataron por estupido…el puede ir por el mismo camino…solo necesito saber donde esta Draco…- el hombre hablaba indulgente, con cariño y compasión. Pansy sin creerse nada se acerco más a Sebastian, tomándolo en brazos.

Las palabras de su tio le habían calado hondo, justo en aquella herida insanable en su corazón…La muerte de Blaise, y lo culpable que se sentía por ello. Había amado a Blaise, y lo dejo morir, ahora amaba a Sebastian, quien había embalsamado su alma, y no podía perdelo también…

Pansy derramo algunas lágrimas..Ese era el pensamiento más egoísta que había tenido en su vida. Jamás entregaría a su ahijada, a su mejor amiga y a Draco, su hermano, a los mortifagos. Sus visiones le prevenían de eso…y ella debía aprovechar la ventaja. Miró furiosa hacía donde estaba Sebastian, su rostro denotaba las memorias de una tortura…sus ojos casi cerrados y su piel sudorosa…lo cargo mas contra su pecho…y entonces sintió contra sus piernas dobladas en el suelo, lo que podría ser su salvación, sobresaliendo de los pantalones del chico.

Su varita.

Sebastian llevaba su varita mágica en los bolsillos posteriores, ella en un movimiento delicado y fingido logró sacarla mientras Lucius seguía caminando a su alrededor.

-¿Dónde está Draco Parkinson? No tengo mucha paciencia…creo que quieres ver a tu novio morir ¿No es cierto?- el maldito estaba a su espalda, y ella no podía atacarlo desde allí- me pregunto si te causa algún placer verlos morir por ti…primero aquel…luego este…-detuvo sus pasos, aun a su espalda.

-Vete al infierno Lucius…-dijo Pansy entre dientes, apretando la varita con fuerza.

-De allí vengo querida… de allí vengo… ¿Sabes? Tengo una manera mucho mas rápida de hacer esto…-Lucius camino frente a ella y antes de que Pansy pudiera reaccionar- ¡Legermens!

Imágenes Flash corrieron frente a sus ojos, no tuvo tiempo de cerrar su mente, que estaba enfocada en proteger a Draco a Hermione y la niña….Vio la casita sobre la colina….vio a la pequeña jugando y a Draco y Hermione tomados de la mano, sentados sobre las sillas de madera del jardín…

-No…

Lucius seguía presionando…necesitaba saber donde estaba esa casa, sabía de antemano que Bella había hecho un hechizo sobre él para saber de inmediato la ubicación de Draco en cuanto la tuviera…así que por ende, lo que él viera, lo vería ella….

Observo la playa, el sol poniente y aquella cursi fiesta donde todos agasajan a una niña pequeña, vio unos paseos a la luz de la Luna…y entonces la oyó…oyó sus pensamientos y lo que minutos antes, en la biblioteca ella dijera…

_-__Debemos salir para Australia, Draco puede cometer una locura…_

Australia…busco un recuerdo más antiguo…Pansy se debilitaba a sus pies de la permanente invasión mental.

_-Los chicos encontraron esta casita a las afueras de Sydney…_

Lucius sonrió levantando su varita, luego cambio su sonrisa por una mueca de completo asco.

-Así que mi hijo, después de traicionar a nuestro señor, se fugo con esa Sangre Sucia…y…tuvieron una bastarda…espero que Draco sepa que esa…niña, no llevara el apellido Malfoy…

-Vete a la mierda Lucius… ¿Qué querías que hiciera Draco después de que huyeras como un cobarde? Draco mantuvo el honor de esta familia…aun después de la guerra…eres un maldito…apareces después de años…-Pansy hervía de la rabia mientras la varita bajo el cuerpo adolorido de Sebastian echaba chipas por su furia.- Draco salvo a Narcisa de la muerte…mientras tu no estabas…cobarde…

-Eres una maldita…-él levanto la varita dispuesto a matar.

Pero, demasiado tarde. Pansy con unos buenos reflejos alzo la suya a tiempo, y con una fuerza desmedida lanzó un Desmaius que condeno a cadena perpetua al patriarca de los Malfoy.

Lucius cayó inconciente y sorprendido al suelo, pero no sin antes mostrarle a Bellatrix a miles de Kilomentros de allí, mediante el hechizo que mantenía unidas sus conciencias, toda la información que pudo sacarle a Pansy.

La chica no lo sabía, y luego de despertar y reanimar a Sebastian, llamo al ministerio, quien se llevo a Lucius a Azkaban…

Ella y él partieron un par de horas después hacía las afueras de Sydney, a la casita sobre la colina.

* * *

Una enorme carpa blanca se alzaba en medio del jardín de su casa. Unas sillas del mismo color estaban perfectamente acomodadas debajo de ella, eran unas 20…10 de cada lado, un pequeño estrado de madera, y un arco de flores blancas y doradas estaban al final.

El pasillo entre las sillas estaba decorado con pequeños arreglos florares…rosas blancas, lirios…

Una pequeña niña saltaba con su hermoso vestido rosa de un lado al otro, Draco le había instalado un diminuto y seguro columpio en el árbol más grande del lugar…y en ese momento Sahara halaba a Narcisa de una mano para que la montara en el artefacto.

Luego del incidente de esa mañana…Draco obligado por Hermione y Narcisa se vio obligado a continuar con el ensayo de la boda, que estaba solo a 24 horas de ser realizada…y allí estaba él, en su túnica verde oscura de gala, con su rubio cabello perfectamente peinado en una pequeña coleta, con su barbilla perfectamente afeitada y sonriendo como bobo ante la hermosa mujer frente a él.

Hermione no llevaba aun su vestido de novia…pero Narcisa le había adecuado uno que ella tenía para los ensayos, era blanco de un escote amplio en V, las tiritas eran diminutas pedrerías de diamantes por lo que se apreciaba, y caía con gracia por toda la figura de la chica, hasta un poco más debajo de sus rodillas; hermosos encajes florales adornaban la tela, y unas sandalias bajas y trenzadas hasta la mitad de los muslos terminaba el atuendo. Hermione había recogido su cabello esa mañana, pero a la tardía hora del ensayo nupcial ya su melena rebelde estaba suelta…arrancándole hermosos reflejos con la puesta de sol.

Un mago alto estaba entre los dos, diciendo y repitiendo que, cuando y como debía, que, quien y donde decir o hacer cada cosa. Pero ellos estaban mudos, mirándose en silencio…sin creer aun que el momento estuviera tan cerca…el momento de ser una verdadera familia, unidos con un lazo mágico que nada ni nadie podría romper jamás.

-Te preguntare si la aceptas… ¿Y debes decir?- dijo el mago Davison, el encargado de casarlos bajo las leyes y hechizos mágicos.

Draco y Hermione se observaron en un mutismo sonriente otro rato…hasta que una voz femenina y algo alegre los interrumpió.

-Dirá que sí por el amor a Morgana, ¡sino dice que si lo ahorco yo misma!

-¡Tia P,ansy!-dijo una voz aguda y pequeña…una pequeña bala rosa salio disparada directo a los brazos expectantes de Pansy.

-Pans…llegaste…que alivio- saludo Hermione.

La morena y el rubio cruzaron una mirada al saludarse. Se conocían demasiado bien, perfectamente bien…y no hacía falta la Legeremancia para saber que pensaba el uno u el otro.

-Estas hermosa Herms…¿Así que mañana es el gran día? ¿No ha llegado la madrina? ¿Y el padrino?

-Luna debe estar por llegar, y Richard se viene en la mañana…

-Hermione ¿Me puedes repetir de nuevo quien de ustedes escogió el padrino y la madrina?- pregunto Pansy en confidencia mientras Sebastian y Draco entraban a la casa en una charla animada de la temporada de Quiddich.

-Pues créeme que fue Draco…no me lo explico, él odiaba a Richard cuando estaba embarazada…y armo un escándalo cuando él y Narcisa comenzaron a tener algo…pero el mismo dijo que quería que Richard fuera el padrino, y Luna la madrina…no me preguntes…-Hermione puso los ojos en blanco, mientras Pansy se esforzaba por no hacer lo mismo.

* * *

-Así que en Australia sobrinito….y estas con la Sangre Sucia y una bastarda….creo que debo ir a darles mi bendición…

Una risa histérica se alzo en medio de la noche en aquel lugar. Segundos después el fuerte sonido de una desaparición hizo que reinara el silencio.

* * *

-Arriba HERMS!

Era de mañana, el sol apenas salía y en la casita amarilla sobre la colina se respiraba un aire agitado.

Era el gran día…el día de los días…Pansy aun no podía creer que toda su historia juntos estuviera llegando hasta aquí, a este desenlace. Pero así era…Draco, quien fuera el primer amor de su vida, su primer todo…su amigo del alma, su compañero de juegos, su hermano…su primera ilusión y su primera perdida. El; Draco…por fin sería feliz…aun recordaba aquellos días cuando pensaba en que Draco sería para ella, que debía luchar…

Aun recordaba a la perfección aquella noche que paso junto a Hermione en la enfermería el día que él fue atacado, el día que supo que lo había perdido…el día que supo que ella era la que realmente merecía su corazón.

Recordaba aun su frustración, sus intentos fallidos porque Draco le amase…pero era imposible que "ese" amor naciera entre los dos, eran hermanos…y su lazo era aun más fuerte que el amor.

Esos días, la vida le trajo un regalo, el mejor regalo: amigas…amigas de verdad, por quienes daría su vida sin dudarlo, Parvati, Luna, Ginny y Hermione, quien a su vez había llenado su vida de alegría…con esa pequeña criatura que se creó en su vientre.

Ellas eran su tierra, Draco su aire, Sebastian; su nuevo amor…su fuego, y Blaise…su pasado, su agua, lo que la mantenía viva, y con ganas de seguir.

Pansy se sentía completa, sin poder creer que por fin, ese ciclo se esté cerrando…sabe que llorara, cuando vea a Hermione entrando en su hermoso vestido blanco, cuando vea a Sahara caminar con su atuendo de damita de las flores…y cuando ella y Draco digan el Si y se besen bajo miles de luces y flores…cuando ellos bailen por primera vez como esposos, cuando Sahara se monte en los brazos de Draco para bailar…

Pansy sabe que llorara, como llorara Narcisa, como lloraran las chicas….pues ese será el día más hermoso de sus vidas…el final de un ciclo, de una guerra, el principio de una nueva vida y una nueva generación.

Pero….nada de eso sucederá si Hermione Jean Granger…próximamente Malfoy… no levanta su real trasero de la cama y se levanta de una buena vez…

-¡HERMIONE! ¡Arriba!

La "novia" se levanto de un tirón, con los ojos llenos de lagañas…el cabello echo un desastre, la boca adormecida, y el piyama puesto del revés.

Pansy puso los ojos en blanco, definitivamente tenía mucho trabajo para ese día.

-Por Godric Pansy…si gritas…

-Alo? Herms…por si no te acuerdas…Hoy te casas, con el amor de tu vida, el padre de tu hija…el hombre de tus sueños….

-Ya Pans… ¿Tenía mucha azúcar tu café esta mañana? –la aludida frunció el ceño.

-Muy graciosa…ahora mueve tu culo de la cama, hay muchísimo que hacer…y mucho más que hacerte a ti- la miro desperezarse con un gesto de reproche- voy a tener que hacer milagros…-murmuro.

-¿Qué dijiste?-pregunto la castaña-

-Nada…aquí, hablando como los locos…vamos, muévete ya, las chicas llegaron hace horas, están arreglando las flores.

Hermione se timbró un poco al escuchar una risa histérica venir de los pisos inferiores…si, sin duda sus amigas ya estaban allí, el paquete completo.

Bajo a los minutos después de haberse lavado los dientes y ponerse "decente" como solía decirle Pansy, y cuando hubo descendido los pequeños escalones hasta su salita de estar, contuvo el aliento.

El lugar estaba irreconocible…

Los muebles habían desaparecido, siendo sustituidos por unas sillitas de jardín, labradas en precioso metal plateado y con flores blancas y rojas, entrelazadas en una cinta verde esmeralda y con bordados dorados. Los adornos hablaban por si solo de la mezcla de casas…las flores y las cintas eran poesía pura que contaba de una era sin racismo o discriminación entre los magos, y en el mundo.

Hermione se encamino hacía la salida, topándose a la salida con un arco de rosas rojas con cintas plateadas…ella pasaba su vista maravillada por cada detalle. En realidad esperaba una boda sencilla, discreta: sus amigos, sus padres…solo personas muy, muy cercanas, una pequeña cena…pero la verdad era que sus amigas estaban realizando para ella la boda de sus sueños. Con flores por todos lados, una amplia carpa, un vestido hermoso, una comida espectacular….y siempre con pocas personas, como ella siempre quiso.

Hermione doblo un poco a la derecha, topándose de frente con Luna quien venía con un ramillete de rosas blancas y rojas.

-¡Herms! ¡Por Merlín me asustaste! – dijo la rubia recogiendo del suelo las flores y colocando su platinado cabello detrás de la oreja.

-Lo siento Luna, ¿Estas bien?

-Si, si, si… ¿Te acabas de parar? A Pansy le va a dar algo…esta por allá medio matando a Sebastian porque se le olvido "noseque" para peinarte hoy…

Hermione puso los ojos en blanco, resignada…y con piedad pensando en lo que le tocaba al pobre Sebastian si Pansy no conseguía su "noseque".

-Voy allí, están bellísimas las flores… ¿Dónde esta Sahara?

-Jugando con algún Blibbler Maravilloso allá bajo el árbol…

Hermione sonrió, Luna siempre sería Luna- Gracias Luna…voy a buscarla.

La rubia se perdió casa adentro, mientras Hermione echando un vistazo dentro de la carpa verificaba la presencia de sus otras amigas.

Parvati estaba acomodando las treinta sillas que habían encantado, eran quince de cada lado…tres filas de cinco, unos adornos altos florales se repartían por todo el camino al pequeño "altar" donde los casaría el mago, en cada una de las sillas de metal plateado labrado en formas de arquitectura "romántica" había un ramillete pequeño de rosas con cintas plateadas o verdes.

Mientras Parvati se aseguraba del perfecto orden de cada silla, Padma, su gemela; repartía cada ramillete en las sillas, y Ginny acomodaba entre los adornos del pasillo un cordón largo de cinta que los unía.

Detrás del "altar" había un arco que llenaron con flores y mariposas. El metal que servía de armazón tenía la espectacular forma grabada de unas serpientes. Cada una de las curvas era una serpiente de metal enroscada, con rosas rojas intercaladas con unas blancas escarchadas mágicamente en plata.

Harry y Ron estaban ambos dando los últimos toques a la carpa, iluminándola con lámparas "muggles" que en la noche reflejarían sobre la tela blanca, formas tribales de flores.

Pansy estaba al medio del pasillo nupcial, y frente a ella Sebastian la miraba con cara de cansancio, pero sin querer exasperarla más.

Él sabía que cuando partieron de Malfoy Manor la verdad no les dio mucho tiempo de organizarse…

Draco en medio de ambos trataba de apelar al sentido común de Pansy, pues sabía muy bien que su apresurada salida de la Mansión no fue planificada, y además…ese "noseque" seguramente podría conseguirse en la ciudad vecina…

Él aun no entendía como Pansy después de lo vivido a su partida de Malfoy Manor pudiera pensar en la boda y todo eso.

La noche anterior…

Pansy esta sentada en una silla mecedora que hay en el cuarto de Sahara, el vaivén del artefacto es lo único sobre el planeta que puede dormir a Sahara cuando esta "con el Malfoy atravesado" como dice Hermione. La morena tiene sobre sus brazos y piernas a la pequeña rubia de cabellos rizados…quien cierra los ojitos con fuerza y murmura que "ya esta dormida"…Pansy sonríe…mientras tararea una canción para ella.

En la puerta de la habitación Draco la observa. Ha subido para hablar con ella en privado, pues cuando la vio a los ojos al llegar supo que algo no estaba bien, y después de los sucesos con Hermione esa mañana y las noticias en el periódico, necesita saber que es.

Cinco minutos después la chica se levanta con sumo cuidado, y coloca en su cama-cuna a la pequeña durmiente, quitándole de los ojos su cabellito dorado, y acariciando su mejilla con mucha lentitud.

Sahara sonríe en sueños y Pansy la deja satisfecha.

Draco le hace una señal con la cabeza. Mientras la observo pensó muchas cosas…y una de ellas era que lamentaba la muerte de su amigo más de lo que el mismo creyó. Blaise fue su hermano, y sabía que era lo mejor para esa mujer, que; él sabía, se merecía el cielo mismo en una bandeja de oro.

Sebastian le agradaba, y mucho…pero supo que la ausencia de Blaise no solo los afectaba a ellos…afectaba sus vidas y sus entornos. Porque, talvez, si Blaise estuviera vivo, Pansy estuviera durmiendo a su propia hija…

Con un meneo rápido de cabeza alejo esos pensamientos, era estupido pensar eso ahorita, Pansy ya tenía su vida…y era feliz en ella, había que seguir adelante. Eso hubiera querido Blaise.

La chica salió de la habitación, y cerro tras ella la puerta en silencio. En seguida Draco la abrazo por los hombros y ella se recostó de su pecho aceptando su abrazo.

No hubo que cruzar muchas palabras.

-¿Qué sucedió Pansy?

-Lucius…-Draco guardo un silencio que significo más que mil palabras...al final pregunto con los dientes apretados.

-¿Te hizo daño?

-No…-mintió ella- a Sebastian lo torturo un poco, pero esta bien

Otro silencio y Pansy casi podía oír los pensamientos de Draco.

-¿Qué quería?- dijo con voz monocorde.

-A ti…quería saber donde estabas…- a Pansy se le quebró un poco la voz.

-¿Y lo sabe?

-Si, leyó mi mente…Draco…Lo mande a Azkaban…no, no pude hacer nada mas.-Pansy se acomodo en su pecho, el corazón de Draco latía a mil por hora…estaba desbocado ante la sensación que esa conversación le producía.

-Esta bien Pans, no tenías que hacer nada más…no eres una asesina.-le dijo acariciando su liso cabello azabache.

-Se lo merecía…- comentó ella con rabia- por Blaise…y por Narcissa.

-De eso me encargaré en su momento linda, mis manos ya son rojas…

-No digas eso Draco…

Y él guardo silencio.

Y ahora, él solo por complacer a su futura esposa (se escuchaba bien) no había dicho nada de la vuelta de Lucius y había seguido con la boda y una imposible Pansy quien gritaba a su pareja como loca.

-¿Por qué no la metiste en la mochila?

-Pans…no sabía que ibas a utilizar eso, ¡Por Merlín! No soy peluquero….¿Que voy a saber yo de lacas y esas cosas?

-¡Era mi laca especial! ¡Sebastian!

-Por favor Pansy cálmate…-dijo Draco en voz baja mientras el otro chico se masajeaba las sienes con un dolor de cabeza.

-¡No me digas que me calme Draco Malfoy…!- gritó ella molesta- es tu boda y es tu novia…tu mas que nadie deberías ayudarme a que la pueda peinar.

Draco aprovecho la ocasión.

-¿Y crees que dejar a Sebastian sordo te va a ayudar a peinarla? – Pansy cerró la boca- ¿Por qué no le dices a Richard que te lleve a Sidney, con una de las chicas, y compras otra cosa de esas?

Pansy refunfuño molesta pero derrotada y volteando los ojos salió de la carpa en busca de Richard, mientras Draco palmeaba en la espalda al pobre Sebastian.

Varias horas después, a eso de las 2 Pm, el olor a comida era insoportablemente delicioso en la casita sobre la colina. Thymy había hecho lo mejor, desde el cerdo con la manzanita en la boca, hasta pasapalos con cangrejo del mediterráneo.

Los chicos se escuchaban hablar y bromear desde el piso superior, mientras arriba las chicas luchaban y peleaban por arreglarse en orden.

Pansy y Parvati fueron las encargadas, mientras una peinaba a Hermione, la otra le calzaba los zapatos a Luna, y mientras una le hacía unas hermosas uñas decoradas a Narcissa, la otra le ponía el vestido a Sahara, y mientras una acomodaba el maquillaje de Ginny, la otra retocaba el peinado de Padma.

A Narcissa tuvieron que maquillarla dos veces, pues cuando Hermione se coloco su vestido derramo un par de lágrimas.

A Luna tuvieron que peinarla varias veces pues con sus bailes para espantar "Torposoplos" se desbarataba una y otra vez e arreglo sobre su melena dorada.

Hermione duró horas decidiendo que peinado utilizar, pues cada vez que se veía al espejo decía que no parecía ella…y Pansy le soltaba un:

¡Obvio que no pareces tu, te estas casando, ESTAS diferente!

Pero Hermione no dio su brazo a torcer hasta que estuvo satisfecha.

Tardaron horas entre la habitación y el lavabo…mientras sus risas y gritos agudos eran rivalizados con las carcajadas masculinas en el piso inferior.

Al atardecer porfin estuvo todo listo. Algunos invitados comenzaron a llegar…personas como los Weasley, los Srs Granger, Dumblerdore, Mc Gonnagal…Draco llamó de sus conocidos a Theodore Nott, a Daphne y Astoria Greengras, y Millicent…Severus Snape llegó con su solitaria imponente túnica, Lupin y Tonks, Moddy…

Cuando el sol se ocultaba bajo el mar al Oeste, sonó una música nupcial, y las luces de la carpa se encendieron iluminando con siluetas de rosas todas las paredes de tela que se veía oscura al natural, afuera los adornos y los árboles brillaron con escarcha mágica, y Draco se volteo para recibir en sus brazos, de la mano de su padre a quien sería su esposa por el resto de su vida.

Sahara entró primero, con su vestidito blanco bordado, su cabello suelto hasta la cintura y con unas cadenetas trenzadas a lo largo, con pequeños destellos plateados mientras saltaba alegre hacía su padre, llevaba una cestita con pétalos de diferentes flores en el brazo, que con una manita iba soltando a su paso.

Luego del suspiro colectivo que el paso de la niña causo; entro Luna del brazo de Richard, quienes eran los padrinos de la boda. Luna llevaba un vestido verde claro con bordados blancos y pedrería incrustada. Su cabello en un moño alto y elegante, que caía en una coleta de rizos elaborados por uno de sus hombros.

En una de las sillas Neville se ahogo tosiendo de solo verla.

Richard iba con una túnica negra, con toques del mismo verde que el vestido de Luna, ambos se veían perfectos, caminaron y se colocaron en sus posiciones. A cada lado de cada novio.

Los treinta invitados de esa noche se pusieron en pie, y contuvieron el aliento, cuando, unos segundos después entro Hermione en su vestido de novia…

Draco la miró directo a sus ojos café, brillando los suyos grises con orgullo y pasión de saberse poseedor de ella, supo entonces Draco, que esa hermosa mujer que caminaba nerviosa hacía é; era su vida…que esos hermosos labios rosados eran su aliento, y que ese brillante cabello castaño era su reposo.

Él la amaba, y en ese momento no pudo ser más dichoso.

* * *

**Ok, ahora, Gracias por esperarme, GRACIAS por la paciencia, GRACIAS por leerme y continuar hasta acá conmigo, el próximo capitulo será el final, y luego el epilogo.**

**Advierto que como ya saben, no será algo tierno. Ya acá saben por donde va la cosa.**

**Introduje un nuevo personaje, aquel ser que ve Pansy en su "visión", a falta de otra palabra, y bueno espero que sepan quien o que es…sino, les explico al otro cap.**

**Lucius…obvio no podía terminar este fic sin la intervención de Lucius-Delicius…y bueno, aca está el resutado, es un personaje que hay que profundizar y por eso su intervercion es corta, ya estamos al final y no le puedo poner mas al "suegro". Espero haya sido de su agrado.**

**La boda: si, es una boda, y creo que se nota que soy repostera y cocinera, pues me obsesionan las fiestas asi y todo lo que tiene que ver con su planificación.**

**La Bella Durmiente: si Bellatrix es la co-protagonista mala de este fic, espero que les haya agradado su despertar, el titulo esta dedicado a ella.**

**Pansy: mi hermosa Pansy ha tomado vida propia dentro de este fic..no se como diantres le hizo, pero ahora es una de mis protagonistas y personajes favoritos, quisiera saber si les agrada como esta desarrollada esta Pansy.**

***El Oraculo: versión Australiana del Profeta.**

**Cualquier otra cosita que se me escape por comentar o explicar, porfis, diganmelo…espero sus revs con muchos "estas viva" "milagro" "seria justicia"….jajajaja**

**Gracias por leerme, y de verdad por esperarme. **

**Dedicado a mis tres apoyos diarios, Gely, Patsy y Karol, quien aunque no lee este fic siempre me ayuda a seguir escribiendo. Gracias a las tres, sin ustedes no sabría que hacer. Se les quiere.**

**See you soon…VERY soon ILDM**


	46. Chapter 46

Hola chicas, lamento mucho si en este momento le estan saltando sus alertas y estan insultando hasta mi madre porque no es el capitulo final...^^

sorry, solamente vengo a decirles que por obra de algun extraño hado de la imaginacion, o alguna musa descarriada he creado un Blog para este fic que se nos va. si...^^ el link es:

http / Teorias Refutadasff . blogpost . com (quiten los espacios y ya)

aun no he subido nada, estoy realizando un trailer promocional del ultimo capitulo que subire mañana mismo; espero que lo disfruten. Si CUALQUIERA de ustedes sabe trabajar con videos; fotos; montajes o hace fanarts y QUIERE colaborar con el Blog y regalarselo a este fic que nos ha acompañado tanto; estare infinitamente agradecida ^^

como sorpesa estare subiendo apartir de este fin de semana todos los capitulos al Blog con escenas añadidas, y espero tener el final para ustedes a mas tardar la otra semana. asi que muchas gracias por su paciencia y por seguir conmigo hasta aqui...^^

PD: se que no he respondido Revs; no tengo perdon de Salazar...pero creanme que me los he leido TOOOODOOOS con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro; cada uno de sus Revs me ha dado animo a seguir; he pasado por muchas dificultades y me he concentrado en escribirles...creo que les gustara mas que les traiga el final a que me siente a responderles...^^

bueeeno mis lindas..me voy; gracias por leer esto. besos enormes...les quiero un mundo.

bye bye..


	47. Chapter 47

_**La dedicatoria del siguiente capitulo esta dividido en 3 partes.**_

_**Para mis hijos y mi madre, los amo, gracias por hacerme sonreír y vivir, por ser un motivo para seguir.**_

_**Para my beauty sister Ceci, o como la conocen aquí, Rose Black-Malfoy (o era Malfoy-Black? XD) sin ti, no hubiera seguido, lo sabes, esta historia va para ti, gracias por estar en mi vida y por todo, simplemente Gracias. Parafraseando a Theo de Mortifago (Metanfetamina) te odio, muchisimo ;)**_

_**Y para ustedes, todos aquellos/as que desde hace mas de dos años, me han leído, animado y dado sus consejos. Esta historia cobro vida dentro de mi corazón, conocí a muchas/os de ustedes y algunos se hicieron un hueco en mi alma del que no saldrán muajajajaj XD así que GRACIAS:**_

**Allison Marie Malfoy-Black-Ninkie Potter-Irene Garza,**

**Damascoenflor, -And-Musik 95, -Tormenta Oscura**

**Seik -Carolina Shinatal-SweetSlavery**

**Sabaana-Donna 008-MareeM1912**

**Silviota-Aleira Meino (o Ary-Bel)-Gloria Fernanda**

**Valee-Sandy Bell Malfoy-Ashley**

**Aawdebi-Anna-prox de Malfoy-Honeynesa**

**Negrita 28 Malfoy-Deysi –Sango-Cristina**

**Melissa Elizabeth Granger-Kiara Krum-La ChancludaM**

**Ginebra Malfoy-Pamela-Melody**

**Manchita-Hermy Lily Potter-Zedaray**

**Fior Aquarium-Lilha, Ligthers-Manzana Malfoy**

**Ludy Phorsha-Iludraco-Chica Malfoy**

**Rosy-Jimcat-Haushinka.A**

**Scarlett Soars –Barbiiie-you-dig-okay-tokio2323**

**I 3 HP-RoseVQ-Camila-ATMD-Davve67**

_**…(XD hay muchas Malfoy's) si alguien me falta envíenme un Crucio virtual. Y Gracias también a aquellos que pusieron esta historia en Alerta y Favoritos, son muchos y lamentablemente mi Inbox donde llegan los mails de Fftion se van borrando.**_

_**Sepan que me leí sus revs de nuevo, toditos los 230; jamás pensé que mi historia llegaría a 230 comentarios GRACIAS! Discúlpenme si no les respondí, pero en serio, no pude. Les aviso a las que querían un final feliz, que no será así, se los advertí desde un comienzo, espero no decepcionarlas, en serio estoy nerviosa. Mucho. Siento un coctel de emociones que incluyen nostalgia, felicidad, miedo, nerviosismo, ansiedad…todo en dosis enormes que hacen que note lo realmente masoquista es el corazón humano.**_

_**Teorías lleva conmigo mucho tiempo, las razones de mi tardanza con este capitulo me tomaría otro año escribírselas, solo les diré que soy una persona nueva, muy feliz, enamorada de la vida, pero que todo eso no lo conseguí fácil, que me costo llegar hasta aquí, y esta historia y su final lo vivió conmigo. No haré un epilogo, esta aquí incluido y no haré una segunda parte (no lo creo, en serio lo dudo, dont puch XD) el porque, es que tengo otra historia larga entre manos, Dramione, y otras parejas, mas compleja, mas madura, mas larga, y eso me consume totalmente la imaginación, esta en progreso, lento pero va, así que si saben de mi será por algunos shots que salen de vez en cuando. De resto les espero en mi próximo fic.**_

_**Fue un honor gozar de su compañía. Gracias por permitirme llegar a sus concientes y sub concientes.**_

_**Kisses.**_

_**Enjoy it.**_

_**Disclaimer: Este fic es mío, los personajes reconocibles dentro de el pertenecen a la Warner y a JK Rowling.**_

_**Editora: RoseBlack-Malfoy**_

* * *

Teorías Refutadas

Capitulo Final.

El Ángel de la Muerte nunca pierde. 

**En este mundo no existen las coincidencias, solamente existe: lo inevitable.**

Profesora Misuky. Sakura Card Captors.

* * *

Un paso, otro paso…una música de fondo, flores por doquier la rodean y el vestido se siente ligero a cada paso que da.

Varios pares de ojos están puestos sobre ella, sobre su vestido, su peinado, su andar y el conjunto completo, ella se siente intimidada, encerrada bajo el peso de tantas miradas, pero indiscutiblemente se siente dichosa, pues sabe que las chicas anhelan que ese momento les llegue a ellas, y los chicos sueñan con ver a su novia de esa manera tan celestial.

Sonríe un poco cuando nota a un lado que las mujeres sentadas en grupo la ven andar con los ojos abnegados en lágrimas y el rimel cayendo negro por sus pómulos

Una sensación bipolar se extiende por su ser, se sabe feliz, pero nerviosa…se sabe que necesita sonreír pero un miedo irracional está surgiendo dentro de ella, no es duda, ni siquiera es el nerviosismo natural antes de dar el gran Si.

No, es algo ajeno a lo actual.

Es aquella antigua inseguridad que la hace sentir que cualquier cosa puede salirle mal. Puede tropezar con el vestido, Draco puede decir que no, puede llover…un huracán, un meteorito.

Mortífagos: su mayor miedo.

Mira a sus ojos grises y sabe que, aunque el mundo se derrumbe sobre sus hombros esa noche, él no la dejara, permanecerá a su lado…y juntos, saldrían adelante.

Hermione le sonríe a Draco al llegar junto a él en el altar. Siente como si hubiera recorrido un maratón desde la entrada de la carpa hasta él. Se siente mayor, más madura y completamente decidida y dichosa. Será su esposa hasta que la muerte los separe.

El mago Davison se para entre ambos, y el silencio reina en el lugar. Pansy según sus pronósticos está llorando a mar suelto, Narcissa a su lado no esta mejor, y las chicas luchan por mantener inútilmente la compostura.

La emoción del momento es indescriptible.

Todo va según lo planeado, Sahara a un lado de Luna ve a sus padres uno frente al otro tomados de las manos, y sabe de alguna manera que esa es una imagen que jamás olvidara. El mago Davison recita su discurso, pero Draco y Hermione solo oyen sus respiraciones y el desbocado palpitar de sus corazones rebotar contra sus tímpanos.

En el mundo solo están ellos dos.

-Draco Lucius Malfoy, ¿Aceptas a Hermione Jean Granger como esposa para amarla y protegerla hasta que la muerte los separe?

-La acepto- Draco siente como si su vida por fin estuviera tomando un sentido, sabe que la ama…y que ni la muerte lo separará de ella.

-Hermione Jean Granger ¿Aceptas a Draco Lucius Malfoy como esposo para amarlo y respetarlo hasta que la muerte los separe?

-Acepto...- Hermione sonríe nerviosa, sabe que de ahora en adelante estarán juntos pase lo que pase, que sus vidas entrelazadas hace mucho; estarán ahora inseparables por un lazo más fuerte aun.

Una luz dorada aparece de la varita Davison y se entrelaza entre sus manos unidas, los envuelve por completo y termina en sus dedos anulares transformándose en dos bellas alianzas de matrimonio, unas diminutas serpientes mordiéndose la cola, un Auroboro; el símbolo del infinito…la eternidad, el ciclo.

Una exclamación de sorpresa y maravilla se extiende entre los invitados.

-Ante la comunidad mágica y muggle presente, los declaro unidos en matrimonio. Este es un lazo irrompible, que es producido solo por el amor que hay entre ustedes.- un silencio, lágrimas de fondo, y Davison sonríe cómplice antes de dirigirse a Draco- ya puedes besar a la novia.

* * *

Lloro, como sabía que iba a llorar, Pansy lloró a lágrima viva durante toda la ceremonia, lloró cuando Draco beso a Hermione, y cuando ambos se voltearon y Davison los presento como los señores Malfoy.

Había arruinado su maquillaje por completo y ahora luchaba por retocárselo en el lavabo.

Abajo, las risas empezaban a llenar la noche, mientras los invitados se acomodaban bajo la carpa. Que bajo un delicado movimiento de varita de parte de Draco y Hermione el lugar se transformo para la recepción. Las sillas se acomodaron alrededor de unas pequeñas mesitas decoradas con unos altos centros de mesas iluminados con candelabros flotantes. Las velas y la iluminación de rosas sobre la carpa le daban un aspecto acogedor e intimo al lugar.

Una pequeña pista de baile estaba en el medio, y cuando Pansy entro al lugar pudo ver como entre risas nerviosas Draco y Hermione se levantaban para abrir el baile de recién casados.

-Maldición…-Pansy algo molesta vuelve a limpiar una de sus lágrimas, pues otra vez como una tonta sentimental esta arruinando su maquillaje.

Camina resulta hasta la pista, y a su paso levanta a Sebastian de su asiento quien aplaude cortésmente a los novios. El chico toma su mano, y como otras parejas comienza a danzar con Pansy a un lado de Hermione y Draco Malfoy.

Es un momento hermoso, iluminados tenuemente todos reposan en una magnifica paz. Luego de unos minutos, Pansy cambia de pareja con Hermione, pues es tradición en algún lugar, que los novios bailen con todos sus familiares…

Pansy toma las pálidas manos de Draco, y él coloca una en su cintura, se miran a los ojos, y con una sonrisa cómplice comienzan a dar vueltas al ritmo del vals.

Narcissa esta con Richard, y Hermione con Sebastian, los Srs Granger están a un lado, y las chicas se cambian rápidamente unas con otras para bailar.

-Gracias Pansy…-susurra Draco, siente que debió habérselo dicho hace mucho, pues ella que ha formado gran parte de su vida, es una de las "culpables" de que él este ahora con Hermione.

Pansy sonríe; suelta su mano para girar con la otra, y cambiar de puesto con Narcissa.

* * *

La noche transcurre lenta.

Para Hermione es el día más lago de su vida, mientras recibe felicitaciones por doquier, se siente entre feliz y acosada…todo el mundo quiere una foto mágica con ella, todo el mundo quiere un abrazo, todo el mundo quiere de ella; una sonrisa. Es un poco agobiante estar rodeado de tanta gente y ser el centro de atención.

La luna llena se va alzando majestuosa por sobre el mar nocturno, sublevando la marea con ella. El viento rebelde; haciendo de las suyas vuela su cabello en todas direcciones. Hermione está parada al borde del risco; su lugar favorito, mientras observa el color plateado de la luna bañar el infinito azul del mar, y como las estrellas van asomando sus tímidos rostros a la noche que los abriga.

Se abraza a si misma, y sonríe al infinito, entonces se da de vueltas al mar; observando su entorno, a su familia; toda ella.

Sahara esta aun despierta, era imposible que con todos sus tíos y tías consentidores en casa lograra conciliar el sueño. Sus risas se escuchaban altas y claras en la noche…mientras que los hilos de conversaciones podían atajarse al aire como telarañas gigantescas que se entretejieran con una rapidez sorprendente.

Su; ahora esposo, esta sentado con su madre, Narcisa le sonríe a su primogénito mientras toma de una copa con un licor ligeramente sonrosado.

Hermione ve como Pansy sale de la casa con su cabello recogido en una pequeña coleta de lado, luchando inútilmente contra el viento. Pansy la ve y camina resuelta hacia ella. Su expresión serena y calmada se va nublando poco a poco como un eclipse de medio día…sus pasos se van alentando. Hermione la ve, y abandona su estática posición.

Dos pasos más; y la luna se oculta tras una nube inoportuna, llenándolo todo de una oscuridad sobrenatural. Pansy cae al suelo.

Un silencio extraño se cierne sobre la colina.

* * *

Pansy había tomado mucho jugo, mucho vino, mucha cerveza de mantequilla…y tenía que ir al baño.

De urgencia.

Mientras sube al segundo piso riendo de las gracias de aquella noche (Draco siendo invadido a besos por sus amigas) va sintiendo una pesadez conocida dentro de su pecho. Se lo atribuye al alcohol. Un simple mareo…nada más.

Esparce agua fría sobre su cara, y posa sus delicadas manos sobre el lavamanos.

Está agotada, no sabe porque pero de repente se siente débil espiritualmente; frágil. Pansy alza la vista hacia el espejo ovalado que esta frente a ella. Y lo que ve la asusta: en sus normalmente azules ojos unas franjas negras se van acentuando…su mirada se esta oscureciendo…se ve más pálida. Y a su espalda una sombra negra flota… como una presencia que la persigue.

Voltea pero no hay nada; solo los azulejos le devuelven su mirada atemorizada.

-No vuelvo a tomar más en mi vida…- se refresca de nuevo el rostro y sin mirarse de nuevo sale de allí decidida.

Una vez en el exterior ata su cabello en una pequeña liga a un lado, el viento azota los árboles con fiereza y el sonido del mar se sobre impone a todo lo demás. Incluso a las risas y ajenas conversaciones.

Observa hacía la carpa, ve a su madrina conversar alegremente con Draco, a Sahara correr detrás de Luna riendo a mandíbula batiente; a los chicos apostar por cuanto tiempo quedara ileso Draco al humor de Hermione, y a las chicas hacer lo mismo pero con un tópico parecido a: cuando vendrá el hermanito de Sahara…Pansy no puede evitar reír.

Busca con la mirada a Hermione, su vestido blanco le devuelve un destello lejos de allí, la luna se refleja sobre su amiga; se ve hermosa, como una diosa griega de pie sobre el risco, con su cabello castaño al vuelo, abrazada a si misma. Hermosa.

Pansy camina hacia ella, Hermione la ve y le sonríe.

Pansy va resuelta, con pasos seguros pero de pronto su visión se va nublando…sus ojos se vuelven pesados, su cabeza comienza a proyectar imágenes que están lejos de allí. Unos gritos que ya reconoce…una risa que le eriza la piel.

Camina más lento, vacila…

Un frío paralizante se extiende por todo su cuerpo, y sus ojos ya no están allí, la esta viendo, danzar sobre el fuego y cadáveres…riéndose de ella.

Pansy se detiene. Hermione camina hacia ella, la oscuridad se hace presente.

-No…- es lo ultimo que puede decir antes de caer al suelo inconciente.

-¡Pansy! –Hermione corre hacía su amiga cuando la ve caer al suelo. Miles de interrogantes rondan su cabeza, oye a Sahara llorar a lo lejos, muy lejos…corre…corre. Y luego de lo que le pareció una eternidad logra llegar hasta el cuerpo de su amiga; Hermione se arrodilla a un lado. Escucha a Draco calmar a Sahara, las conversaciones han enmudecido.

El ambiente esta pesado, un frío más poderoso que el miedo se entiendo sobre todos.

Silencio.

Hermione toma la mano de Pansy; esta helada.

-Pansy…Pansy…-la llama. Su amiga comienza a convulsionar. La siente moverse incontrolablemente mientras la toma en sus brazos.-¡PANSY! –la llama a gritos.

-¡NO!- su amiga despierta gritando enardecida al mismo tiempo que unos pasos lejanos se oyen en el silencio reinante, una risa helada…

* * *

Draco había estado hablando con su madre, ella le había hablado de Lucius, de toda su historia de dolor con el…de todo lo que lo había amado y de todo lo que él la había decepcionado. Narcissa le estaba aconsejando a Draco, de cómo ser un buen esposo, de cómo amar a su pareja…de cómo no cometer los mismo errores que su progenitor.

Habían reído de buena gana cuando Sahara comenzó a corretear a Luna, quien escapaba de ella como si su vida dependiera de ello. Preguntándose que le estaría haciendo su pequeña Malfoy a su tía y riendo por ello, Draco y Narcissa continuaron su conversación entre pequeños sorbos de vino.

No supo cuando, pero minutos después sintió un escalofrío que le recorrió toda la espina dorsal…su cuerpo se tensó. Y su sentido común dormido con las copas de más se puso en alerta.

Tenía un mal presentimiento.

Draco se levanto de su silla, colocando su copa en la mesa, Narcissa lo observo extrañada de tan peculiar acción.

-¿Qué sucede hijo?

-No lo se madre…-respondió él en un susurro mientras observaba a su alrededor, comprobando… tratando de anular aquella mala sensación que experimentaba en su pecho.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos una oscuridad desconocida cayó sobre toda la colina, las conversaciones enmudecieron al seco, escucho a Luna detenerse en su carrera con Sahara y a la pequeña comenzar a llorar.

Con su sexto sentido al máximo, Draco consiguió caminar hasta su hija, cargarla y calmarla con sus siseos…paso a paso se encamino hasta donde Narcissa depositando a Sahara en sus brazos, saco su varita y espero.

Escucho a lo lejos a Hermione, como llamaba a Pansy a gritos y la piel de Draco se erizo al escuchar el grito de su amiga, aquel grito desgarrador que le llego hasta las entrañas; era un grito de dolor; de desesperación.

Una lluvia sin nubes baño de repente el entorno, calando a los que estaban fuera de la carpa, enlodando todo, cubriendo todo con su rastro húmedo.

El silencio se hizo más pesado aun, dejando detectar de fondo unas pisadas regulares en el fango…

Plaf…plaf…plaf…plaf…

Plaf…plaf…plaf…plaf…

Draco podría jurar que sentía sus odios tapados por alguna extraña presión, y que solo el sonido rítmico de las pisadas se agrandaba en su cabeza, como un enorme eco dentro de él…

Trató de localizarlo, pero de improvisto una luz verde ilumino todo: cegándolos.

Hermione estaba con Pansy en sus brazos quien entre sollozos desesperados y una violencia inaudita trataba de ponerse en pie, buscando su varita en los pliegues de su vestido; desesperada.

Cuando la lluvia inesperada comenzó a bañarlas como un manto helado, Hermione se puso en alerta también, el sonido del mundo se había ido, soltó a Pansy y ambas se colocaron en guardia sacando sus varitas frente a ellas.

De repente una luz verde se alzó en medio de la noche…fue tomando forma hasta definir en el cielo aquella figura que ellas tanto temían.

La Marca Tenebrosa río triunfante ante los invitados, con su ofidio lamiendo el miedo y la desesperanza que se adueño de ellos. Los gritos rompían el silencio que se había mantenido hasta el momento…los sonidos de las desapariciones estallaron en sus oídos como explosiones. Hermione había quedado en shock, paralizada por la visión de la Marca, sobre su hogar. La peor de sus pesadillas hecha realidad.

Pansy tomó a Hermione de la mano y entre los gritos y desorden de los invitados que corrían para huir, la llevo hasta la carpa, chocando en el centro de ella con Draco, quien había visto desde su lugar toda la escena.

Draco tomo a Sahara de los brazos de su madre y se acerco a Hermione y Pansy. Depositando a su hija en los brazos de la madre.

-Vete a la casa Hermione!- le grito haciendo que ella tomara a Sahara, que; sintiendo el peligro se mantenía en silencio.

-No Draco, yo me quedo contigo.-replico ella, comenzando a sentir una angustia en el pecho. Fuera de la carpa la lluvia arreciaba.

-No seas terca Hermione…cuida de Sahara.

-No…Draco…yo.- su replica fue interrumpida con una risa cascada, fría y cruel que invadió el lugar. Alguien se acercaba.

Plaf…plaf….plaf…

-….-

-No puede ser…-

Todos reunidos voltearon hacia donde la voz provenía, una figura nacía de la oscuridad misma, delineándose entre sombras lentamente…sus ojos refulgieron rojos.

Y entonces: la reconocieron.

-Draco…-llamo Hermione, tomándose del brazo de su esposo.- esa…esa…ella es…

-Bellatrix- completó él con voz queda. Sus ojos grises por primera vez en años demostraron temor, rápidamente; sin escuchar quejas Draco levanto a Narcissa de su lugar, y empujo con ella a Sahara y Hermione- vayan a la casa; las tres…Madre, quédate con Hermione-le dijo-

-Hermione… –se acerco a ella besándola y abrazándola fugazmente, la miro directamente a los ojos- Hermione, cuida a Sahara, tienes que cuidarla ¿Ok?, entra a la casa…ve.

-Draco…-Hermione vio como él sacaba su varita, mientras la figura de Bellatrix se acercaba más y más…mientras los chicos: Harry; Ron y los demás se acercaron. De inmediato comenzaron a colocar hechizos protectores, que la Bruja fue sorteando entre risas, las explosiones luminescentes comenzaron, hechizos que atravesaban el aire.- Yo me quedo Draco…no puedo…

Draco desesperándose empujo a Hermione dentro de la casa, Narcisa y Pansy estaban con ellos, Sahara había comenzado a llorar. Luna, Parvati, Ginny y Padma les habían seguido al trote. La mayoría de los invitados permanecía, algunos intentaban luchar, otros de proteger la casa.

-¡Quédense aquí!- les grito a todas-

Hermione abrazó a Sahara sollozando también, las ocho observaron a través de la ventana como Draco iba a pelear contra su destino.

La Bruja no estaba sola. Con un movimiento de varita cientos de lobos subieron a la colina….pero no eran lobos normales, sus ojos refulgían de color rojo, sus dientes estaban llenos de sangre, eran criaturas infectadas de maldad pura, que devoraban cadáveres, criaturas que obedecían a ese engendro que ahora los llamaba a por un nuevo festín.

Sus aullidos se levantaron a unísono.

Se escuchaba su risa, su ronca voz que clamaba sola y únicamente por su sobrino. Hermione sintió que su corazón se detenía cuando vio a Harry ser atrapado por Bellatrix y torturado como cebo para que Draco se acercara a ella. Tapo los ojos de su hija y trato de cubrir sus oídos, pero no podía esconderse ella, no podía cubrir su alma que se partía en pequeños trozos. Para Hermione fue decisión de un segundo…lo que dura su corazón en latir. Beso a su hija con fuerza, olió sus cabellos y miro sus hermosos ojos-

-Tienes que cuidarte princesa… ¿Ok? Tienes que cuidarte mucho y crecer… te amo…Te amo, recuérdalo- le susurro, no podía contener las lagrimas, eso era lo más doloroso que había hecho en su vida…pero no podía, no podía dejar a Draco solo, a Harry, Ron y los demás…no podía, ella era Hermione Granger, tenía que luchar por los suyos y defender lo que amaba.

Miro a Pansy fijamente mientras depositaba a Sahara en sus brazos.

-Hermione… ¿Qué pretendes? no respondió, le dedico a su amiga una última mirada profunda antes de abrir la puerta hacia el patio y correr como alma que lleva el diablo.

-HERMIONE, NO! –Pansy y Narcisa la llamaron en vano, la castaña corría velozmente, internándose a la lucha. Sahara en brazos de Pansy comenzó a llorar llamando a su madre, con el miedo palpado en sus hermosos ojos cafés.

Afuera, la batalla estaba en su punto álgido, los lobos habían sometido a la mayoría. Draco se enfrentaba al más grande, un animal que fácilmente le superaba en peso y ferocidad. El animal, aun siendo victima de maldiciones y hechizos, no se rendía, su cuerpo era altamente resistente, su pelaje negro azulado era como una coraza, dura y áspera. Sus ojos rojos brillaban en la noche, al pendiente de cada movimiento de su contrincante humano. Sus dientes manchados de sangre estaban peligrosamente afilados, por entre ellos se colaba un aliento fétido, del cual se podía adivinar por su olor putrefacto los restos de carne humana que había devorado con anterioridad.

Sus garras, de varios centímetros; desgarraban toda piel en su camino, el Jefe Lobo estaba sobre una de las mesas de la recepción, el mantel otrora blanco bajo sus patas tenían enormes huellas de sangre y lodo. Draco estaba de pie, frente a su contrincante, blandiendo la varita de un lado al otro, tratando de defenderse del colosal animal; infructuosamente.

En un destello de luz, Draco escucho un grito desgarrador, volteo hacia donde provenía y el corazón se le paro en el acto.

Hermione estaba en el suelo, él no supo en que momento ella había salido de la casa, pero en su carrera se había topado con un par de esos animales demoniacos que acompañaban a la Mortifaga, y uno de estos la había tumbado al suelo. Su vestido blanco estaba bañado en lodo, Hermione retrocedía sobre el suelo, asustada, mientras uno de los lobos caminaba lentamente hacía ella, seguramente había perdido su varita, y estaba en shock, esos animales eran temibles, con sus miradas paralizaban a cualquiera que osara a mirarlos. Draco trato de correr hacía ella, pero debió de pagar muy caro su descuido.

El Jefe Lobo salto sobre el, tumbándolo al suelo también, Draco cayo de bruces al piso, el golpe lo había mareado un poco y veía todo un poco distorsionado. EL Jefe había caído un poco más adelante, y Draco preparándose para el ataque frontal, tomo fuertemente su varita, apuntando desde su posición,

Mas el animal, no ataco. Él rubio observo como el _Jefe asumía una especie de morisqueta emulando una sonrisa siniestra, para de inmediato correr hacia donde su esposa estaba siendo acechada por 3 lobos en el suelo.

Hermione no lo había notado, el peligro inminente la tenía cegada y paralizada, ella solo pensaba en levantarse y correr de allí, correr; correr y correr.

No quería ver más esos ojos rojos, no quería oír más gritos de gente en la batalla…no más, por favor, no más, no más guerra, no más sangre, no más heridas, no más dolor. Hermione quería ser libre…quería paz, un mundo de paz para su hija…

¿Es que era mucho pedir?

Draco abrió sus ojos al máximo al ver hacia donde se dirigía el Lobo Jefe, Hermione no se daba cuenta, El Lobo casi estaba sobre ella…

-¡Avada Kedavra! – El hechizo verde salió por su varita, dejando inmóvil en el acto al gran lobo que se cernía sobre Hermione, los otros, al ver a su Jefe caído, se habían detenido.

Los lobos que acechaban a Hermione retrocedieron unos pasos, en cautela, Draco ni respiraba, Hermione se había salvado por nada.

Y entonces; comenzó el dolor.

Un grito desgarro su garganta, mientras se retorcía en su lugar. Sentía miles de dagas calientes que le acuchillaban en carne viva, sentía que tragaba aceite escaldado, que cada uno de sus huesos se partía en mil pedazos.

Unos pies descalzos aparecieron en su campo visual, el dolor continuaba azotando su cuerpo, cada milímetro de su piel ardía y Draco se sentía desfallecer. Bellatrix se agacho frente a su presa y sus ojos chocaron, rojo contra gris, los de ella furiosos y sedientos de sangre, los de él espantados pero decididos, no iba a rendirse, no iba a morir…tenía motivos para luchar, motivos para seguir adelante. En un instante las sonrisas de Sahara, Hermione, Narcissa y Pansy cruzaron por su cabeza…imágenes de esos años, de todos…de Potter, y hasta de Weasley, ellos, que se habían convertido para él en una extraña y peculiar familia.

Por ellos debía luchar, debía resistir.

Bellatrix lo tomo por el cabello enlodado, alzando su cuello para dejarlo a la vista. Tomó su varita colocándola contra su yugular…amenazándole.

El dolor ceso por un momento.

-Eres patético Draco….te crié como si fueras mi hijo, te enseñe mis mejores artes…fuiste mi protegido…y ¿así me pagas? –Bellatrix volteo para mirar a Hermione que aun estaba en el suelo rodeada de lobos, estos la miraban con hambre… con odio. Pero no hacían nada, estaban inmóviles esperando una orden de su ama. Bellatrix la miró con asco y volteo de nuevo hacia Draco- ¿Así me pagas? ¿Casándote con esta asquerosa? ¿Uniendo el apellido familiar con una hija de bestias-muggles? –Escupió en la cara de Draco y lo soltó clavándole la cara en el lodo- Eres tan asqueroso como ella…vulgar…-

Bellatrix se levanto y puso su pie sobre la cabeza de Draco.

-Mereces morir Draco… ¿Lo sabes cierto? – Le soltó la cabeza y se agacho para arrancarle la varita de la mano.- ni siquiera mereces esto…- le dijo pateándole las costillas y rompiéndole la varita-patético…

Los otros luchadores estaban inmovilizados, Harry después de ser torturado había sido herido gravemente en la pierna derecha y se defendía como podía de tres de esos animales infernales. Ron estaba luchando con una silla en mano y varita en otra tratando de llegar a su mejor amigo, pero 5 lobos se interponían en el camino. Eran demasiados…y ellos no podían doblegarlos…Dean estaba desangrándose más allá de Harry, Neville lo cuidaba poniendo una mano sobre su pecho y enfrentando a los lobos con hechizos potentes…pero no era suficiente, nada sería suficiente, estos animales tenían dentro de sí energía de la propia Bellatrix que había absorbido la maldad pura que habitaba dentro de Voldemort…todo su poder…toda su magia oscura residía ahora con Bellatrix. Su última mortifaga fiel, la única con quien de verdad compartía un ideal de inmortalidad. La única en quien verdad confió alguna vez…ella, dispuesta, había sido la depositaría de todo su poder, la heredera de su legado.

Dentro de la casa Pansy había tenido que hechizar a Sahara para dormirla, Luna, Ginny, Padma y Parvati estaban aplicando encantamientos protectores, mientras trataban de repeler a los lobos que se acercaban, Pansy volvió su vista hacía Narcisa a la cual cuidaba en ese momento por un ataque de nervios.

Al ver a su hermana, aquella con quien había crecido y amado como solo se puede amar a una hermana…aquella que había causado su coma, que la había atacado hasta casi matarla; transformada de aquella manera tan grotesca, se había horrorizado…¿Qué paso con aquella hermosa mujer que en su juventud reía a su lado? ¿Qué paso con aquella niña de largos risos que jugaba con ella en los verdes jardines de La Mansión Black? ¿Había perdido a su hermana para siempre? ¿Esa mujer había muerto completamente dentro de esa negra maldad? ¿Es que ya no existía nada de la Hermosa Bellatrix Lestrange?

Y entonces la odio…y el amor que le tenía a su hermana por ser su hermana, se perdió, dentro de ella nació una lastima, una tristeza, un odio… ¿Por qué Bellatrix le hacía eso? Irse…dejarla…morir antes que ella.

Porque eso, "eso" no era su hermana…era su cuerpo, pero ya su mirada no estaba allí, ni su voz…ni su alma. Su hermana había muerto, y esa… cosa…era solo un cascarón que quería matar a su hijo, a su nuera… y a todas esas personas.

Y ella no lo iba a permitir…

Una lágrima corrió por su mejilla, mientras Pansy la abrazaba, su cuerpo temblaba…tenía miedo, miedo de ser capaz, y más miedo de no serlo.

Afuera, Draco intentaba ponerse en pié, no era estupido, estaban perdiendo, Potter estaba inmovilizado, Logbotton estaba a punto de ser vencido por dos lobos…Bellatrix había roto su varita, Hermione… Su Hermione estaba cercada por tres lobos y sin poder usar su varita.

La miro a los ojos mientras se ponía en pie, Bellatrix lo dejo, quería matarlo si…pero también quería disfrutarlo. Quería verlo en pie y caer. Quería humillarlo. Quería hacerlo sufrir…quería destrozarlo hasta lo más mínimo.

Los ojos de Draco y Hermione se encontraron entre todo el desastre…los de ella desesperados…con miedo, y con amor. Los de él intentando infundirle valentía, esperanza. Algo podrían hacer…no sabía que, no sabia como, pero mataría a Bellatrix.

Hermione se alimento de ese valor, de esa esperanza y deslizo un poco su mano para poder tomar su varita con fuerza se levanto lentamente sin dejar de ver a los lobos.

Bellatrix los observo a ambos, con una sonrisa macabra… ¿Es que de verdad pretendían seguir luchando cuando todo estaba ya perdido?

Rodeó a Draco lentamente y lo tomo por el cuello pegándolo a ella.

-NO! Draco! –Grito Hermione, el brillo rojo en los ojos de Bellatrix se incrementó, ya sabía como matarlo, como disfrutarlo…lo haría pedir la muerte, lo haría sentir la muerte en vida…

-Draquito…ya te tengo- levanto su varita conjurando unas cuerdas con las que lo ato completamente, y dejándolo en el suelo se sentó en una mesa, frente a él- Tráigamela –ordenó a sus lobos. Los otros luchadores estaban inmovilizados, era el momento cúspide…solo se podían escuchar los gruñidos de las bestias y los lamentos de los moribundos.

Uno de los lobos se acerco a Hermione quien reacciono con reflejos y lo aturdió, empezó una batalla cruenta entre las dos bestias restantes y la mujer, quien se defendía lo mejor que podía. Draco la miraba desde el suelo atado como estaba, con el alma en la boca, tratando inútilmente de soltarse…desesperado. Hermione lanzó un Incendio sobre una de las bestias pero el segundo que le tomo apuntar ese hechizo y lanzarlo…el otro lobo lo utilizo para tomarla por una pierna.

-Eso es…tráemela…-dijo Bellatrix con una voz extrañamente dulce, con hambre, de venganza-

El lobo llevo a rastras a Hermione, quien gritaba y se retorcía inútilmente, pateaba e intentaba hechizar al animal. Este la mordió más fuerte desgarrándole la pierna y tirándola hacía su Ama. Esta sonrío, con malicia, cuando tuvo a la impura en sus pies. Recordaba eso, hacía un tiempo la había torturado y la habían interrumpido, esta vez seria diferente, muy diferente.

La tomo por el cabello subiéndola sobre la mesa, Draco la miro desde el suelo, horrorizado ante la semejanza de la escena a un sacrificio…Draco no podía, verla así…si ella moría frente a él, Draco no podía soportarlo, no Hermione, no su razón de ser.

-Ahhrrrgggg –Grito, tratando de liberarse. Bellatrix volteo a verle y sonrió mostrando sus dientes descarnados.

-Crucio!- Grito Bellatrix y Hermione comenzó a gritar sintiendo sus entrañas arder.

-NO! Hermione! NO!

Era una pesadilla…no podía ser de nuevo, no podía estar viendo a Hermione ser torturada. No de nuevo…no, no, no!

Las lagrimas corrían por su cara, y sus manos se cortaban contra las cuerdas que lo ataban…debía ayudarla, debía sacarla de allí. Hermione…Hermione…

-DEJALA!- Grito- Basta YA! Es a mi! Es a mi a quien quieres matar! Mátame y déjala Bellatrix! Acaba ya!

Bellatrix detuvo la tortura y se le acerco, Hermione quedo hecha un ovillo de dolor y sufrimiento…lo miraba a él entre lagrimas.

-Si…acabare con esto ya sobrino. Y te matare…pero- se alejo de él de nuevo colocándose sobre Hermione de rodillas sobre ella- no sin antes acabar con lo que mas te importa…-

El corazón de Draco se paró en seco, mientras Bellatrix sacaba del borde de su vestido una daga alzándola sobre su cabeza con ambas manos… Hermione le miro con amor por última vez mientras la daga bajaba limpiamente hasta su corazón.

Draco no grito, no hablo…miró fijamente la sangre que manchaba el blanco vestido de novia de Hermione…observo como dejo de respirar, como el brillo de sus hermosos ojos marrones lo abandonaba para siempre. Y se sintió morir el también.

Escuchaba sus propios latidos como muy remotos…escuchaba los gritos de Harry y Ron como si fuera en otro mundo, el también había muerto en el segundo que la daga atravesó el corazón de su amada.

De pronto una fuerza descomunal nació dentro de si mismo, con un movimiento rápido logro soltar las cuerdas que lo ataban sin importarle el daño que se hacía y se lanzó al ataque.

Bellatrix no lo vio, estaba danzando sobre el cuerpo sin vida de Hermione, manchándose los pies en su sangre.

Sintió el golpe de su sobrino cuando este ya estaba sobre ella, Draco había corrido a toda su velocidad, saltando sobre la mesa donde reposaba Hermione, tumbando a Bellatrix hasta el otro lado y pasando sobre su esposa se abalanzó sobre su tía.

Dentro de la casa Pansy lloraba en el suelo, había visto como la maldita de Bellatrix mataba a su mejor amiga, Ginny abrazaba a Parvati y le pedía que le dijera que todo era una horrible pesadilla…Padma estaba a un lado de Sahara cuidando de ella mientras ahogaba un llanto mas fuerte.

Pansy observo entre lágrimas como su pesadilla se volvía realidad…como su visión, de nuevo, se materializaba frente a sus ojos…y ella sin hacer nada.

Se levanto lentamente, no, ella no se quedaría sin hacer nada; se dijo mientras comenzaba a caminar hacía el jardin.

-No- le dijo una voz femenina mientras una mano delgada y blanca se posaba en su brazo, era Narcissa- tu debes quedarte con mi nieta, debes cuidarla si todo sale mal…te necesita para recordar a su madre…yo me encargare-

-Pero Tía Cissy…- trató de argumentar Pansy más esta la interrumpió-

-No; Pansy, hija, deja que esto quede entre familia… ¿Esta bien? Cuida de mi nieta.-

Narcisa le sonrió con calma y salio a la batalla ya terminada, lentamente, más adelante su hijo y su hermana libraban una pelea a lo muggle. En el suelo…rodando y golpeándose.

Narcisa se acerco hasta llegar a la mesa donde reposaba Hermione, la miro con el amor con el que solo se mira a una hija, acerco una mano cerrándole los ojos…acariciando su mejilla y posándola alrededor de la daga sobre su detenido corazón.

-Descansa ya hija…-le dijo al tiempo que sacaba la daga de su cuerpo-

Adelante, aun sin verla, Bellatrix trataba de golpear a Draco fuertemente para quitárselo de encima, los lobos que no acechaban a los demás estaban rodeándolos observando la batalla sedientos de sangre.

Bellatrix en un movimiento tomo su varita apuntando a Draco en el cuello, este se detuvo de su golpiza, estaba cegado…quería matarla con sus propias manos.

-Quieto…-le dijo Bellatrix- ahora…levántate- Draco obedeció.-llegó tu hora sobrinito…

Narcissa se acercaba con la daga en mano…

-¡Avada…

Narcissa no escuchaba…levanto la daga y se acerco a su hermana por detrás, Draco la miro sorprendido…su madre, su heroína…

-…Kedavra!¡AAAAAAhhh!- mientras el hechizo salía por su varita la daga la atravesó de lado a lado, mientras Narcisa la abrazaba.

Draco quedo de pie…Bellatrix daba los últimos espasmos de vida…Narcisa miraba a su hijo, pero su hijo, no la miraba a ella…el brillo de sus ojos se había esfumado. No había sido lo suficientemente rápida.

Draco cayó

Bellatrix cayó

Los lobos huyeron despavoridos.

Narcissa quedo con las manos manchadas de sangre, la sangre de su hermana, sangre de su sangre…

-Draco…hijo…-lo llamó, pero el no respondía. El rayo verde había golpeado limpiamente y ella no lo vio, no pudo evitarlo…su hijo, su pequeño, su Dragón. Se acerco a él tomándolo en brazos y lloro.

El silencio se hizo eco de nuevo sobre la colina.

Solo se escuchaba el llanto de los dolientes.

Y Narcissa lloro, lloro hasta que la apartaron de él…lloro luego, cuando vio de nuevo a Hermione, cuando los subieron a ambos a su habitación, lloro…cuando los vio acostados en su cama, descansando y deseo que despertaran, sonrientes como siempre…lloro, cuando despertaron a Sahara y le hablaron.

Lloro esa noche, lloro todas las demás. Lloro sin lágrimas, lloro en su alma.

Pansy salió de la casita en cuanto Narcisa tomo la daga del cuerpo de Hermione…corrió hasta ella. no sabía porque, ella solo sabía que debía estar alli.

Miro como BEllatrix obligaba levantarse a Draco y como Narcisa se acercaba a su hermana para matarla…

Una sombra negra estaba sobre Draco, ella la había visto…sabía que era y quería que se fuera.

Observo todo en cámara lenta…

La luz verde en el pecho de Draco…

La daga atravezando a Bellatrix…

Y a Narcisa quebrarse sobre el cuerpo sin vida de Draco.

La sombra negra se materializo y aquel que había visto en sus pesadillas al fin apareció.

Era la muerte.

Pansy se quedo de pie en el lugar…sus ojos llenos de lágrimas vieron por última vez a su amigo, su espíritu, tomar la mano de la muerte, y a su amiga aparecer a su lado, ambos le sonreían, y en esa sonrisa, le decían todo y más.

-Yo cuidare de ella…les amo…adiós- susurro Pansy con la voz quebrada- Hermione le sonrío y Draco tomo también su mano antes de desaparecer para siempre- Adiós…

* * *

Era el día del funeral de Draco y Hermione, el dolor seguía palpable entre todos…ya no habían risas en la casita de la colina. Sahara estaba encerrada en su habitación con Luna, la rubia era la única que podía distraerla en esos momentos contándole historias fabulosas de animales fantásticos.

Narcisa había vendido la Mansión y se había hecho cargo de su nieta, Pansy aun era la tutora legal de la fortuna Malfoy y entre ambas estaban tratando de encausar todo.

El grupo estaba destruido, Ron y Harry no hablaban con nadie, ambos aun no podían creer en la muerte de Hermione.

Ese día…era un día hermoso. Pansy estaba en la playa, había bajado la colina hasta llegar a la costa rocosa donde rompían las olas. Se sentó en una mirando el mar con odio, con dolor.

Necesitaba…algo, sentía que no era justo, no podía ser…quería vengarse, de la muerte, por llevarse a sus amigos, por llevarse antes a su amor.

La odiaba, odiaba a la muerte.

-La odio…

-No puedes odiarme Parkinson…-le dijo una voz masculina.

Ella volteo cuando a su lado se apareció aquel que se había llevado a sus amigos.

-Claro que puedo-le dijo Pansy- te los llevaste…

-Era su hora… ¿Que no lo entiendes? –

-No era su hora! Ellos merecian vivir…con su hija- replico Pansy sollozando.

-Draco Malfoy y Hermione Granger decidieron este destino hace mucho tiempo ya Parkinson…en un pasillo de Hogwarts, cuando decidieron dejar de lado sus diferencias…tal vez ellos no lo supieran, pero desde ese instante… su destino se unió…terminando aquí. ¿Por qué lo lamentas? Se amaron…vivieron felices.-

-Ellos merecían más! Me hubieras llevado a mi! Ellos no decidieron morir! Tu te los llevaste!-Le grito Pansy a La Muerte.

-Todos decidimos Parkinson…eso no puede evitarse.-susurro él.

-Quiero que vivan…-

-No puedes revivirlos…-le dijo él en voz baja, y entonces la miró- si pudieras evitar su muerte… ¿Lo harías?

Pansy respondió sin pensar- Si.

-¿Sin importar las consecuencias?

-Si.

-Dame la mano…te mostrare.-Le ofreció la Muerte tendiendole una mano palida. Pansy lo miro, el Angel de La Muerte se había personificado en un hombre galante…alto, pálido y con unos profundos ojos negros. Era intimidante.

Ella tomo su mano y le miró dudando.

-Antes de llevarte…es mi deber mostrarte las consecuencias…lo que cambiara si su destino es manipulado.

La Muerte alzo la mano y las imágenes comenzaron a rodar frente a sus ojos…desde el comienzo

Draco y Hermione en ese pasillo de Hogwarts; besándose…luego, en Londres…enamorándose, haciendo el amor…luego cuando Bellatrix torturo a Draco…en la enfermeria, discutiendo con ella…luego ambas durmiendo en el pecho de él…luego Hermione discutiendo con Draco por ella, y luego Pansy y Hermione volviendose amigas…las chicas…Draco y Hermione…amor, peleas…más amor…luego cuando Hermione es torturada en la estación de tren perdiendo su bebe…Draco entrenando para mortífago…..mas peleas…Hermione llorando por las noches…Ginny golpeando a Draco…la batalla en el Tren…la captura de Hermione, Harry y los demás…La Mansión Malfoy…la derrota de Voldemort…la huida de los mortifagos, la posesión de Bellatrix….cuando Draco y Hermione se mudan a Australia…Sebastian, Hermione embarazada…Sahara…Sahara riendo…su cumpleaños…la proposición de matrimonio….luego seguían imágenes que ella no reconocía…el futuro; Sahara en Hogwarts; Slytherin…Sahara creciendo en un futuro sin magos tenebrosos…sin guerras…

-Este…es el precio a pagar…-Le dijo La Muerte mientras las imágenes se apagaban y Pansy lloraba mientras tomaba una decision.

-¿Con que Slytherin eh? Igual que su padre…- susurro más para si misma que para La Muerte, mientras soltaba su mano- no voy a pagar ese precio.

Suspiro sentandose en una roca baja mojándose los pies en el agua salada.

-¿Qué es lo que debo hacer?-le pregunto a La Muerte en un susurro…este se detuvo a su lado y sonrió.

-Llóralos…y sigue adelante.-le dijo desapareciendo.

Y Pansy lo hizo… los lloro, los recordó. Mientras seguía adelante.

* * *

19 años después.

Una mujer hermosa caminaba por un pasillo de baldosas negras….sus tacones resonaban con un eco rítmico.

Clap clap clap clap

Sahara cruzo en la esquina mientras recogía su cabello en un moño alto. Habían pasado 19 años desde la muerte de sus padres…ella había ido a Hogwarts…Slytherin; obviamente, se había graduado y para sorpresa de la familia (que incluía tías y tíos de más) había entrado de inmediato al ministerio para entrenarse como Inefable.

Ella había vivido…había estudiado siempre con el pensamiento de no defraudar a sus padres donde fuere que estuvieren. Su tía Pansy la había criado junto con la abuela Narcissa hasta los 11 años en Australia, al recibir su carta de Hogwarts ambas se habían mudado a la fuerza hasta el Reino Unido donde vivían en una casa modesta con Sebastian.

Ellos dos eran sus padres postizos…ninguno había querido tener hijos, decían que con ella era suficiente.

Tampoco se habían casado. Pansy tenía pesadillas con las bodas.

Ella fue alumna ejemplar, como su madre; y pronto encontró un motivo para hacer lo que hacía con pasión.

Tía Pansy le había hablado de sus padres…de cómo se habían conocido, de cómo se habían enamorado…de porque habían muerto. También cuando ya era mas mayorcita le había contado de su encuentro con La Muerte el día del velorio.

Sahara…era una mujer decidida. Escucho cada relato con atención, grabándose cada detalle. Entro a los entrenamientos de Inefable porque recordaba un relato de su tío Harry que era Auror…de que allí en las mazmorras del Ministerio de Magia guardaban el giratiempo más grande de todos…

Llego a la puerta que buscaba y la abrió lentamente encontrando su destino.

Porque, ella…si pagaría el precio.

Toco el giratiempo…era enorme, tres veces más alto que ella…era una sala completamente blanca con un reloj de arena gigante en el medio y raras manecillas doradas giratorias por todos lados.

Pensó en sus padres…quería verlos…quería advertirles…quería vivir con ellos. Quería que vivieran.

Tomo una de las manecillas suspirando; estaba nerviosa, repiro y comenzó a girarlas lentamente hacia atrás en el tiempo…23 años…y todo se fue borrando a su alrededor poco a poco…hasta que la oscuridad total la rodeo.

Luego, lentamente todo se hizo claro, Sahara comenzó a definir imágenes.

Un pasillo de Hogwarts…lo reconocía…

Escucho unos pasos…se escondió rápidamente detrás de una estatua.

Una chica castaña completamente mojada apareció por el pasillo.

Esa era su madre

-Por Merlín…-susurro.

Un chico rubio se acercaba del otro lado del pasillo

Ese era su padre.

Era el momento.

Les detendría…y ella dejaría de existir.

Pero estaba bien. Ellos vivirían.

Felices.

Sin amarse…sin conocerse.

Pero, vivirían.

Si…vivirían.

* * *

_**Espero que haya sido de su agrado, bienvenidas son sus opiniones, con insultos y todo. Le amo! ^^**_

_**Y recuerden, NO a La SOPA; SI al CALDO.**_

_**See you.**_

_**ILSly**_


End file.
